Twist Of Fate:Pokémon Master Emergence
by shadowinfinty
Summary: what if ash saved the group of pokemon years ago and they decided to become his Pokémon
1. Chapter1: Saving the Pokémon(Fixed)

Hi, guys, this is my first fanfic ever.

Pointers: The age to become a trainer is 12 in my move set are not limited to just 4. It can be more than 4.

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

Chapter1: Saving the Pokémon

The world of Pokémon is divided into different regions. There are regions which are well known and some are isolated which do not share any boundaries with other regions.

These are Kanto, Hoenn, Jhoto, Sinnoh, Isolated one Unova, Kalos and Alola

But our story begins in the small town of Kanto town is known as the pallet, the peaceful town where fresh air of new beginning blows every year when new kids at age of 12 begin their journey to become a Pokémon trainer and master.

Pokémon is a wonderful creature with fascinating powers and abilities. They could be found everywhere from land to flying high in the sky.

Here also lives the Kanto's known and respectable researcher and poet, professor oak, responsible for taking care of Pokémon tamed by trainers at the ranch which he owned behind the lab.

Pokémon ranch is spread over the area of acres with different habitat suitable for a different kind of Pokémon.

Our story begin near the woods of pallet town where a young boy of four walking through woods hoping to get a glance of wild Pokémon or searching something that will help him in future on his quest to emerge as a Pokémon master and defeat about Gary, he is a rival of ash who always showing off his knowledge about Pokémon from the day they both met each other at oak lab as he is the grandson of professor oak . And professor oak is not pleased with the way Gary behave with others but Gary is filled with too much arrogance and oak treats ash as his own grandson as Ash's mother Delia Ketchum was a former assistant of him as she retired after ash was born.

\- January 1, 1985-

{ ' I will show him.I will show Gary that I know more about Pokémon than you. Just because your grandpa is famous that doesn't mean you can put other people and their dreams down '}ash thought

Ash was interrupted by his thoughts when he hears some voices near the tears he sprinted towards the source of voices.

Being curious, he went to bushes, but what he saw made him more angry and sad at the same time. Sad because he loves Pokémon more than himself and anything else, and angry how could these people treat Pokémon like this, who are by the way non-native to Kanto by were all covered in cuts and bruises.

But the question is how they landed near pallet?There are five Pokemon in total looking like they are from different most important who are these two teens.

"Hey, you stop right there..! " yelled ash at teens.

"Huh.. " said the two teens, as they turned towards ash sending the glare at him, and asked him"What's the matter kid, who you are and why are you yelling at us, Don't you have something to do ? "asked the two teens.

"I have," ash answered back "and that's what I'm doing right now. Stopping you scums from hurting those innocent Pokémon".

"Look, Billy, he is going to save them but how?" Another teen named Todd said.

"Yeah, Todd I think we should warn him before he could get hurt."

"Go kid cry to your mama," Billy said

"I said leave them," said ash as rage start filling inside him.

" what you are gonna do? crying out loud? " asked the two teens.

All of a sudden Ash's amber brown eyes turned blue and red, his body engulfed in the blue glow with a mix of crimson red that begin scaring the shit out of two teens.

"what you thought huh...you hurt those innocent Pokémon and get away," ash said in an angry tone

ash then fired a blue orb out of his both hand which knocked the two teens out after which ash returned back to its normal self and thought

"whoa-w-what happened right now ?" ash questioned himself.

Still confused he throw away that thought and ran towards the group of hurt Pokémon.

Group of Pokémon gathered all their remaining strength get in the battle stance as they saw ash approaching them. These Pokémon knew that he is the one who saved them but they need to be alert for a while they gain their strength back.

Feeling the fear among the group ash immediately got the message that they are recovering from the incident and torture they received from these teens so ash finally spoke up

"Hey, relax I don't want to mean any harm. I only want to help you," said ash

The group of Pokémon still in fear looked into his eyes which shows concern rather than threat also he saved him a few moment ago so they relaxed a bit knowing that he wants to help them and listen to him what he wants to say.

"Listen I am Ash Ketchum and I am no threat.I want to help you.I don't know about treating Pokémon but I know someone in person who could treat you but you have to trust me." said ash after which they all nodded in agreement.

"Please wait here or hide in bushes nearby so no one could see you. I will bring him here. All right. " said ash as he assured them.

They all hide and ash sprinted towards the oak lab. After 10 minutes of running, ash reached the door of the lab and knocked.

Hearing door knocked oak answered.." coming "

As he opened the door he saw ash standing on another side of it. After professor oak answered the door ash said

"Professor oak please help injured Pokémon are there… "ash said with the worried look in its eyes.

"What?" asked Professor Oak still confused what ash said.

"Catch your breath ash and tell me what happened, " said professor

" Professor please help there are injured Pokémon near route1" replied ash to which professor Oak nodded.

" Let me take some medicines and potion ash, " said the professor oak.

 **20 minutes later...**

ash and professor oak reached the location where Pokemon were hiding.

After arriving at the location ash said "guys come out, I am back and I bring my friend with me" said ash to Pokemon after which they come out of hiding.

when professor oak saw their condition he was terrified. so he quickly took potions, medicine supply out of the bag at which the Pokemon back off.

"Guys these are medicines, this will help in healing your wounds," said ash after which they let professor apply for medicine.

"Thank goodness ash you took me here otherwise their condition could be worse" said professor

"but what all are they doing here and how they landed here? " professor asked ash

"I don't know professor" answered ash "but when I arrived here they were treated badly by those two" ash said as he pointed his finger towards two fainted teens

Oak thought looking at fainted teens "looks like they will not be getting up soon "

"what happened to them ash?"professor asked ash

Ash told the whole incident from the time he arrived here till he called professor oak for help

Oh I see …said oak still amazed.

{ "I know he will do some great things in future "} thought oak.

"Ash..." professor get ash's attention towards him." First of all we have to take all of them to lab or else they will be in trouble again" ash nodded in agreement.

"sure professor" ash replied.

"But professor don't tell this about anyone even Gary" ash requested professor to which he nodded in response knowing that if Gary somehow got the information that they are wild he would try to ask professor to give one of those straight away.

After arriving professor keep them in intensive care unit and ash asked professor if he could stay with them till they are free to leave.

Looking at ash professor replied that yes he could stay here but first of all he should inform his mother about this.

Ash smiled at professor and asked him about the time they require to heal completely.

Oak informed him that they would be healed before ready to leave in two weeks.

"Thanks professor" ash said thanks to professor for allow him to stay here for 2 weeks.

"By the way professor what Pokémon species are they, I have seen many kanto specie in the books but they are completely different" asked ash

"Ash they are shiny riolu from sinnoh, golett from unova, beldum ,bagon and ralts from hoenn" replied professor

"Wow that's amazing, it means there are more pokemon than I could imagine" asked ash to which professor nodded

After which he returned home and told Delia the whole incident and informed her that he would be staying at professor's lab for next 2 weeks to which Delia permitted him.

And from that day ash was present at their side praying arceus to make them better.

Ash only leave their side when he need to take bath and eat food for which he visit his home.

 **2 weeks later...**

-January 22, 1985-

it was the time the Pokémon opened their eyes and look at their were confused at where they are right now.

They then saw Ash sitting near them on chair which makes them happy that there are some humans which they could trust.

Ash saw this and inform professor oak about it.

"Professor they are awake" . Professor saw ash jumping up and down like a kid…. {"oh wait he is a kid by the way."} professor thought

{"Oh man my age is getting over me". } Professor oak thought

Yes ash let's check if they are ready to leave.

" hello little guys ,I hope you all are felling better huh" asked professor to which they nodded and rubbed their head towards his legs.

Oak informed him that they are ready to go anytime they want.

Ash ran over to the group of Pokémon he saved and said "now guys since you are healed up,you could get back to your family where you belong"

The group of Pokémon looked each other and start discussing

 **[pokespeach activated]**

 _("Hey guys how you all are feeling?" ) enquire Riolu._

 _("Better than ever") replied Ralts._

 _("yeah...fine" ) replied golett ( " but when we are going to leave?") questioned golett._

 _(" Yeah what I want to say that this person name Ash saying that we could leave anytime we want" ) replied riolu_

 _("yes! finally !...we could go back home") ralts replied back_

 _("But guys do anyone knows how to get back there? that place what we call home") asked beldum_

 _( "no we don't know") replied bagon_

 _("It seems like this person Ash ketchum is kind,caring so why don't we stay with him" ) replied Riolu._

 _("stay with him? what do you mean riolu?") asked golett_

 _("By the term stay with him I mean that why don't we become his pokemon .You know this world is filled with evil people, also he is so caring and kind and this person ash could help us getting strong and this old guy seems caring like ash and will take care of us here" ) explained riolu._

 _(" so are you in?") asked riolu._

 _("yeah we are ...! " )replied Ralts, Bagon, beldum,g_ _olett in unison_

 **[pokespeach deactivated]**

A dog like Pokémon with golden yellow color came forward and start pointing to them and then to him.

"Huh.. what do you mean little guy" ash asked

Oak understood and began explaining to him…..

" Ash, my boy," professor oak said as ash turned his attention towards the professor."Riolu here want to say that they all five want to be your Pokémon and friends" said professor.

Ash was surprised and filled with a joy.

He kneels down at eye level of Pokémon and asked

" is this really true that you guys want to be my Pokemon instead of going back to wild" asked ash to which they nodded

"Ash they want to be because of two reasons. First, they belong to other regions which mean they cannot go on their own and second you save them so they want to show their gratitude towards you" said professor

" Plus ash they saw that you are kind, caring so that made them be with you." added professor to which Riolu and others nodded in agreement.

" So professor am I not to young to have a Pokémon with me." asked ash to which he denied

"Hey professor …" ash asked

"Yes my boy ?" Professor questioned.

"Would you like to teach me all about Pokémon training method, typing, diet, Pokémon medicines…etc" ash asked with puppy dog eyes.

Professor Oak thought for a second then agreed to it but he put on one condition that he should need to be serious which ash agreed to it with determination in its eyes.

" And ash tomorrow I have surprise for you." said professor

Ash turned towards the group of Pokémon and said them goodbye for now and ran towards his house.

-At Ketchum residence-

" Hey ash how are the Pokémon you took to oak." asked delia

Ash starts telling her about that they were fully healed and decided to be his Pokémon….

"Oh, ash I m happy for you. My baby boy is grown up" Delia said with sparkling eyes and hugged her child. In a death hug to be precise

"OK mom but you are cutting off my breathe," Ash said

Delia then released him as she was happy with the way ash was growing.

"Dinner is ready ash so get fresh in ten minutes, " said Delia

After Ash finished the dinner, he went to bed recalling the today's events.

{" Finally my own Pokémon before , I will show you who is best. "} Ash thought to himself and fall to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

That is wrapped up with chapter 1. Please review, comment and give suggestion(PM).


	2. Chapter2: A New Day At Life(Fixed)

Pointers: The age to become a trainer is 12 in my move set are not limited to just 4. It can be more than 4.

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

Chapter2: A New Day At Life

Last Time: Ash save the group of Pokémon who decides to be his Pokémon and friends

Present time: January 23, 1985, 6:00 A.M

It's currently six in the morning and the crimson red color covered the whole sky with cold winds blowing in the atmosphere of pallet town. Ash Ketchum is currently sleeping on his bed, as the sun rays landed on his face through the window of the room, disturbing his sleep , he started to wake up. A smile formed in his face as he found familiar looking Pokémon sleeping on the bed beside him.

He decided to take shower first and then talk with her later on. He quickly rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower.

He was excited because today is the day when he was about to start his lessons in Pokémon studies from none other than Professor Oak himself.

Last night he asked professor oak for giving him lessons on various subjects related to Pokémon like their types, evolutions chain, their food chain, habitat, attacks, abilities, treatment and last but not the least the legendary Pokémon as well.

Professor Oak was amused that how ash was interested in these subjects at such early age. He is completely different from his grandson Gary.

So Professor Oak told him that he has to be punctual when it came to study under him.  
Ash assured professor that he would not disappoint him at any point.

Once Ash finished shower he lightly taps on the shoulder of Pokémon. It is a bipedal Pokémon from the region Hoenn.

The little Pokémon is known as ralts. She opened her eyes after which ash asked her

"How you got here?" to which she replied in ash mind _' teleport'_

"Wow, you knew teleport...cool! "Ash said in all of sudden he realized that how could he understand what she is saying. As he asked her

"How can I understand you? Did you just talk? "

 _'No it was Telepathy...! '_ Replied ralts

" wow you can use telepathy as well that's cool " Replied Ash in excitement.

"But for now we should head to the kitchen because I am starving for now and I am also gonna introduced you to mom and I bet you would like her," said Ash.

' _I would also like to meet the mother of the child who is so kind and caring_ ' replied ralts.

Ash then sprinted down the stairs leading to the hall attached to he reached there he saw Delia Ketchum preparing breakfast.

"Good morning mom" ash greeted his mother.

"Hey honey do you sleep well? "questioned Delia

"Yeah mom, it is good also I want to introduce you to someone" replied ash as he gestured toward the Pokémon placed on his right shoulder.

Delia then looked over his shoulder she saw the little Pokémon and asked: "who is this little cutie by the way ?"

At the mention of word cute she blushed. She then spoke via telepathy _' Hello Mrs. Ketchum I am ralts, a Pokémon from Hoenn. It's nice to meet you.'_

Delia was just stunned at what she just she just explained to his mother that ralts is capable of speaking through telepathy.

Delia then told them that breakfast is ready. Hearing the word breakfast they both ran towards the dining table. Delia then served two plates of breakfast.

Ash told ralts that his mom is the best cook in the entire world.

Ralts also liked the food that Delia made.

After they done with breakfast ash told his mother that he will be heading to professor oak's lab.

Delia allowed him to go to Oak's lab. Ash then grab his cap and sprinted towards the lab

* * *

-9:00 A.M-

Ash was currently standing in front of the door holding his breath.

Ash then knocked the door after some time a familiar face opened it. It was Samuel oak.

"Oh hello ash." professor greeted ash." morning professor"ash replied.

"And how are you little girl?" the professor asked ralts.

' _I am fine professor_ ' ralts replied via telepathy.

Professor then told ash to make himself comfortable also ash told ralts that she could go around and play with others.

After the little bit of talking, professor handed ash a strange looking device.

"What is this professor?" ash asked. "This my boy is a national dex containing information from all over six regions". Explained professor oak.

"But professor do you think that I am eligible for this?" questioned Ash.

"Yes, my boy but this is just for the training and education purpose. you could only able to check the data of Pokémon like abilities, attacks, evolutionary details.

But it does not allow to carry Pokémon. And for other details like survival skill medical treatment, and care I will teach you.

Also for next 4 years, you will be given each and every pointer to be a successful Pokémon trainer. Till then you should make the bond with your Pokémon strong.

After the 4 years I will take an assessment test of yours, if you score well then I will give you a surprise ." professor oak explained.

"Have you understood ash?" professor asked ash.

"Yes professor Oak "replied Ash.

"Hey, professor I have a request for you,"asked Ash.

"What is it ash"asked professor.

"Please don't let anyone see them, especially Gary. If he noticed them, then he will ask you to give them as a starter" replied Ash.

"Don't worry Ash, I will make sure that they don't get unwanted attention" professor assured ash with a smile.

"Also ash I want to ask if you begin with their battling training straight away" asked professor.

"No professor first I want to just play with them for some few month also they are too young to involve in battling"replied ash

"OK, Ash you can now check their data " professor told ash.

Ash then sprinted towards back of lab where his new friends are playing.

"Hello everyone," ash said loud gaining attention of his new friends.

"Listen up guys from now onwards we will be training as after 8 years I will begin my own journey for which I will start training from tomorrow but since you are too young right now we will be just play and make our bond strong. After 2 years we both will be working on our physical strength OK "ash explained them.

"OK but for starting I want to know about you so I am gonna scan you with this device. This is pokedex which will provide me your stats OK." ash told them.

All Pokémon were happy.

OK riolu you are up then pointed pokedex at riolu which then begin speaking.

#Pokedex activated#

Riolu the 'Emanation Pokémon'. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.  
Type :fighting.  
Gender: male  
Height :2′4″ (0.71m)  
Weight :44.5 lbs (20.2 kg)  
Abilities:Inner Focus,Steadfast.  
Prankster (hidden ability)  
It evolves into lucario having happiness in daytime. It megaevolve into mega-lucario using lucarionite  
Current level :5  
Attacks known:  
Endure, foresight, Iron Defense  
Its different coloring indicate that this pokemon is shiny

#Pokedex deactivated #

"wow riolu you have got nice movesets".ash praised fighting type. At this Riolu puffed its chest.

OK ralts you are next. Ash then pointed pokedex at ralts which then begin speaking.

#Pokedex activated#

Ralts the 'Feeling Pokémon'.Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.  
Type :psychic,fairy  
Abilitiy : trace,synchnorise  
Hidden ability: telepathy  
Gender: female  
Height:1'04"  
Weight:14.6lbs  
It evolves into kirlia starting at level 20 which evolves into Gardevoir starting at level 30  
It Mega-evolve into Mega-gardevoir using Gardevoirite  
Current level :4  
Attacks known:  
Growl,confusion,teleport

#Pokedex deactivated #

"wow ralts you have got nice movesets".ash praised psychic/fairy type blushed at its praised by ash.

ok so next is beldum

#Pokedex activated#

Beldum the 'Iron Ball Pokémon'.The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float.  
Type : Steel/Psychic  
Abilities: clear body  
LightMetal: (hidden ability)  
Gender: Genderless  
Height:2′0″ (0.61m)  
Weight:209.9 lbs (95.2 kg)  
It evolves into metang starting at level 20 which evolves into Metagross starting at level 45  
It Mega-evolve into Mega-metagross using metagrosite  
Current level :2  
Attacks known:  
Takedown

#Pokedex deactivated #

At this point beldum lowered its head in ash noticed it.  
"Hey don't worry. we will train harder and by the time we begin our journey you will be stronger than you are now".Ash increased the moral of little Pokémon.

Ok Bagon you are next. with that bagon step forward:

#Pokedex activated#

Bagon the rock head Poké is Dragon type from hoenn.  
Its abilitiy is Cacophony due to which it can avoid sound based moves  
Hidden ability: sheerforce  
Gender: male  
Height:2'00"(0.6m)  
Weight:92.8lbs(42.1kg)  
It evolves into shellgon starting at level 30 which evolves into salamance starting at level 50  
It evolve into mega salamance using salamancite  
Current level :4  
Attacks known:  
rage,endure,defencecurl

#Pokedex deactivated #

Ok Golett you are next. with that Golett step forward:

#Pokedex activated#

the automaton Pokémon is ground/ghost type from unova.  
Its ability is iron fist, klutz  
Hidden ability: no guard  
Gender: genderless  
Height:3'3"  
Weight:202.8lbs  
It evolves into Golurk starting at level 43  
Current level: 4  
Attacks known:

Astonish, pound, defence curl

#Pokedex deactivated #

"O, everyone,e I am happy with moveset you have" said Ash , with that each Pokemon give their happy smiles.

ok for now you should rest and after 2 years we will begin training till we began our journey. with that ash said goodbye and left for his home.

To be continue ...

 **This is wrap up for the chapter 2. Please tell me how you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So don't forget to leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Begins(Fixed)

Pointers: The age to become a trainer is 12 in my move set are not limited to just 4. It can be more than 4.

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

Chapter 3: Journey Begins

Present time 8 years later

-January 1, 1997 -

Beep….Beep…..Beep Crash….!

Now we can see a 12-year-old Ash Ketchum looking at the broken alarm clock which shows 10:00 am.

{ 'What I am late again. I don't know why I wake up late from past few days ' } thought ash

Along with him there is a yellow mouse still sleeping having a lightning bolt shaped tail, black eyes, red cheeks.

He was staying with ash for past 6 years. He plays with ash, trains with Ash's other Pokemon friends. This yellow mouse is called Pikachu, the electric type Pokemon which stores electricity in its red circular sacs present on its cheeks.

"Aww man I am gonna late," said ash groaning

From past 8 years, ash always woke up before the dawn but today the day is different. Today he was going to get his trainer license. Well, he already has a team of 6 Pokémon and few of them are in their second stage while others are in their final stage.

Pikachu on other hand doesn't want to evolve and he doesn't like to stay in Pokeball.

He quickly got up get took shower changed his outfit. He quickly grabs the black on silver jeans and running shoes. Blue hooded jacket. And a red cap with blue Pokeball symbol and ten slot pokebelt which can hold up to ten Pokeball

Also professor oak raised his Pokémon carry limit to 10 as a surprise for clearing the exam.

From last past 8 years, ash not only trains himself physically but also he increase his knowledge bank on Pokémon related topics.

Ash daily follow a routine as he woke up before dawn, does physical exercise for 2 hours then he freshens up and eat breakfast after which he goes to Oak's lab and play with his Pokémon friends and study under him on each and every topic ranging from Pokémon abilities to their grooming.

When he was 6 ash decided that he should begin training his friend and they were happy too. Finally, they can begin their training.

Ash decided to follow a plan of training every day and the schedule was as follows

Monday-Friday

6-7am: warmup exercise

7-8am: heavy exercise for muscle build up

8am-9am:rest,breakfast

9am-10am:strength buildup

10am-11am:endurance training

11am-12pm:defense training

12pm-1pm:rest,lunch

1pm-2pm:attack training

2pm-3pm:speed training

3pm-4pm:rest

4pm-7pm:move tutoring

7pm-9pm:combat training/sparring

9pm-10pm :rest/dinner

10pm-11pm:team-talk/sleep

Saturday-Sunday

6-7am: warmup exercise

7-8am: heavy exercise for muscle build up

8am-9am:rest,breakfast

9am-12pm:sparring

12pm-1pm:rest,lunch

1pm-4pm:type-disadvantage training

4pm-5pm:rest

5pm-7pm:combo-move tutoring

7pm-9pm:combat training/sparring

9pm-10pm :rest/dinner

10pm-11pm:team-talk/sleep

Ash slightly tap on Pikachu's head. When Pikachu opened its eyes Ash said

"Hey, buddy wake up we have new day, we are going to begin our journey"

"Pika pika chu," said Pikachu as he stretched his legs

Then ash quickly cleaned up Pikachu and he sprinted downstairs with Pikachu rested on its top of the head that lead him to hall attached to the kitchen where he saw his mother was making breakfast.

Ash saved Pikachu as Pichu, 5years ago when he was training in the clearing with is all other Pokémon

 **Flashback...**

7-year-old Ash is training with riolu, ralts, beldum,bagon,golett.

" OK riolu use bullet punch on beldum and beldum just try to dodge it using hover up and down as fast as you can and just tell me if you get tired ." said ash

" Ralts just try to teleport to avoid the incoming attack of bagon's rage." said ash to ralts

"And golett practice rollout on me and I will try to dodge okay." said ash

Ash being a moving target help golett a lot as it increases its speed.

Not much later ash and golett reached the edge of the ranch that joins the pallet woods.

"Pichu pi ." said a voice.

"Hey, golett you heard that," asked ash to which he nodded.

"Golett gol ett," said golett pointing to spearows hovering in air

"Hey, I think there is a Pokemon laying there hurt and covered in bruises. Let's go golett he needs our help" said ash as golett followed him.

" Golett use mud slap on those spearows to bring them to ground and then use rollout to hit them," said ash

Meanwhile, Pokémon opened his eyes and see the boy fighting with the then used his hands to send the mud at spearows that make their wings heavy. Golett then used rollout to hit them.

Spearows then came back with steelwing.

"Golett use defense curl, and then use rollout in one place," said ash after which gollet start spinning that send sand in the air blocking their view.

All spearows them used gust attack that sends golett backward. All of sudden golett then used dark punch that sends spearows away making the retreat

"That was awesome move golett and your rollout was perfect." ash praised its ground and ghost type.

"Let's see what move was it," said ash he took Pokedex out which states, golett recently learned shadow was happy that he learned shadow punch.

First, let's take this little guy to professor oak's lab.

After ten minutes ash takes the Pokémon to the professor while his Pokémon asked him as he told them that he was attacked by three spearows.

"Hey professor, please help this little one," said ash

"Wait for me ash, " said professor as he came out and when he saw a small Pichu in Ash's hand

"Professor this little guy was attacked by spearows, they hurt him but with the help of Gollet we defeated them, and golett learned the shadow punch in the process," said ash

"That's good ash now place him on table," said professor

And from that day Pichu stayed with ash.

 **Flashback end...**

When ash was 8 professor took a test of him which consisted of question covered different topics. And ash scored fairly well which amazes professor, not even his grandson scored this well.

As promised as a surprise professor allow ash to have its carry limit increased to 12 when he begins his journey and give him the complete set of tm and hm so that he could teach his Pokémon wide variety of good moves.

While training past few year few of Ash's friend evolved and ash teach them all possible movesets they could learn which gives them an edge in battle.

Riolu is now a Lucario, little ralts is now gardevoir,beldum is now matang and finally, Bagon is now shellgon and golett is still Golett. Shellgon and golett are close to evolving to their next form.

Ash, on the other hand, tried in aura but his body is still not that strong to use aura. But he formed aura bond with his Pokemon so that he could understand and communicate with his Pokemon from long distance.

When ash was not training with them they were sleeping inside their Pokeball which remain at Oak's lab.

"Good morning mom" ash greeted his mother.

"Morning ash"Delia greeted back.

"You sleep well," asked Delia. "You bet I am"ash replied back with enthusiasm. "and you Pikachu,"Delia asked Pikachu.

"I know how you are when it came to Pokémon, food, and sleep," Delia said. "But ash don't you have to be at professor oak's place right now for your starter Pokémon," Delia asked.

"Mum you know that I already have Pikachu and 5 best Pokémon friends at professor's lab"ash replied.

"Oh yeah, it kinda slipped out of my mind"Delia replied.

Ash and Pikachu quickly finished their breakfast and sprinted towards the lab but before that ash asked Pikachu to get in the bag so no one could see him. Ash told him that there is a bottle of ketchup inside.

-11:00 am-

Ash is now the reached the front of the door where he saw large crowd is gathered circling none other than Gary oak along with his cheerleader squad who was showing off his starter.

As ash about to enter he was stopped by Gary who started mocking ash." where are you going Ashy-boy ?" Gary asked ash

"Going to get my starter" replied back ash

"I doubt it, Ash, that there are any decent Pokémon left for far as I knew all starters were taken by me and other two trainers. Maybe you will get some pathetic Pokémon like Magikarp" said Gary.

"OK so why don't you wait here till I get my starter and then we could battle to test who is strong"ash replied.

"Hah ..! I don't wanna waste my precious time, smell ya later Ashy-boy" said Gary as he moved in his car towards route 1.

And ash then moved to the lab ...

"Hello professor, are you here ?" Ash said loud.

"Yes Ash, I am here come inside"oak replied

"Professor I am here to get my license and new Pokedex," said ash

"I know you are." Professor Oak replied. "And I take it you intend to take them all with you?"

"There's no doubt about it," Ash replied with a smile

"Good." Professor Oak replied. He handed Ash a small black device that was slightly sleeker than a normal Pokedex

"Here's your National Pokedex Ash. I am very happy that you asked for it. With your diverse regional team the information that this will give you will be essential." said professor

"I know Professor." Ash nodded "I want to be able to train my Pokémon to the best of their ability so that their deepest potential can be unlocked. So, together, we can be the best we can."

"I'm glad to hear that Ash." Oak smiled at his young protege "To be honest, Gary's knowledge is very limited compared to yours, well even compared to other trainers your age. "Now, why don't you check your Pokémon's stats?"oak replied handing him Pokeball.

Ash then throw five pokeballs and opened his bag from which emerges five Pokémon and Pikachu. Pikachu then greeted professor and all of his friends, brothers, and sister. One is blue jackal known as Lucario, one is a feminine figure known as gardevoir. Another one is a huge clay Pokémon golurk.A Pokémon covered in a white shell with yellow eyes known as shellgon and finally an iron claw Pokémon called metang.

When they appeared, they all hugged him to death. Ash then said, "OK guys give me some air" as all Pokemon get off him.

Ash then stood gained his composure. OK guys you know today is the day when we finally begin our journey and before departure, I want to scan you to know our progress, then ash pointed the Pokedex at each and every Pokémon.

#pokedex activated#

Lucario the Aura Pokémon.  
Evolved from riolu.  
Current level: 50  
Gender :male  
Type: steel /fighting  
Abilities: Inner Focus,Steadfast  
Justified (hidden ability)  
Moves known :  
Double team,rest,substitute,sleep talk,aura sphere,close combat,force palm,bone rush,extreme speed,detect,quick attack,counter,feint,Metal claw,dragon pulse,  
power up punch,sword dance,metal sound,calm mind,low kick,dual chop,endure,drain punch,Focus punch,icepunch,iron tail,magnet rise,thunder punch,  
Zenheadbutt,waterpulse,copycat,finalgambit,reversal,firepunch,agility,blazekick,bulletpunch,circlethrow,crosschop,crunch,flash cannon,dark pulse,secret power  
highjumpkick,irondefence,mindreader,skyuppercut,vaccumwave,hyperbeam,strength,rocksmash,bulkup,sunnyday,protect,frustration,toxic,  
roar,earthquake,dig,pychic,shadowball,brickbreak,rocktomb,rockslide,focusblast,shadowclaw,gigaimpact,stoneedge,bulldoze,poisonjab,

Gardevoir The Embrace Pokémon  
Evolved from kirlia  
Type:psychi/fairy  
Level:50  
Height:5'3"  
Weight:106lbs  
Abilitiy: trace,synchnorise  
Hidden ability: telepathy  
Gender:female  
Moves known:

Double team,rest,substitute,sleep talk,confusion,moonblast,teleport,magicalleaf,healpulse,draining kiss,imprison,psychic,futuresight,hypnosis,allyswitch,meanlook,  
destinybond,shadowsneak,fire punch,ice punch,icy wind,pain split,shock wave,thunder punch,zen headbutt,psyshock,toxic,hiddn power,sunny day,hyperbeam,light screen,protect,thunderbolt,shadowball,energy ball,attract,focus bast,chargebeam,will-o-wisp,giga impact,thunder wave,dream eater,grass knot,dazling gleam

Metang Iron claw Pokémon  
Evolved from beldum  
type: steel/psychic  
Height :3′11″ (1.19m)  
Weight :446.4 lbs (202.5 kg)  
Ability:clear body  
hidden Ability:light metal  
Level:44  
Gender:Genderless  
Moves Known:  
cut,strength,rocksmash,confusion,metal claw,magnetrise,take down,confusion,pusruit,bullet punch,zen headbutt,psychic,meteor mash,gravity,ice punch,icy wind,  
iron head,iron defense,stealth rock,thunder punch,Hone claw,psyshock,toxic,hiddenpower,sunny day,hyperbeam,earthquake,light screen,protect,shadow ball,brick break,double team,rock tomb,ariel ace,rock polish,gyroball,rockslide,bulldoze,grassknot,flash cannon,rest,substitute,sleep talk

Shellgon The Endurance Pokemon  
Evolved From Bagon  
type:Dragon  
Height: 3′7″ (1.09m)  
Weight :243.6 lbs (110.5 kg)  
Abilities: Rock head

Level 40  
OverCoat(Hidden Ability)  
Moves Known:  
bite,ember,rage,dragonbreath,headbutt,focusenergy,crunch,dragonclaw,protect,zenheadbutt,cut,strength,rocksmash,defensecurl,Draco meteor,Dragon pulse,hyper voice,Iron Defense,Dragon rage,firefang,sunny day,toxic hidden power,protect,rain dance,brick break,flame thrower,fire blast,rock tomb,shadow claw,  
incinerate,rock slide,rest,sleep talk,substitute,double team

Eggmoves(locked):hydropump,twister

Golett the automaton Pokémon  
Its abilitiy is ironfist,klutz  
Hidden ability: no guard  
Gender:genderless  
Height:3'3"  
Weight:202.8lbs  
It evolves into Golurk starting at level 43  
Current level :40  
Moves Known:  
Astonish,Defensecurl,mudslap,rollout,shadowpunch,Iron defense,Megapunch,Magnitude,Dynamic Punch,Night shade,Curse,Block,Drain Punch,Endure,Fire Punch,Focus Punch,Gravity,Icepunch,Icywind,Shockwave,stealth rock,ThunderPunch,Strength,rock smash,toxic,Ice beam,Protect,Earthquake,Psychic,  
shadowball,brickbreak,double team,rock tomb,focus blast,rest,rock polish,flash,gyroball,bulldoze,rockslide,grass knot,sleep talk,substitute,strength

Pikachu the mouse pokemon.

Type ELECTRIC. Species Mouse Pokémon. Height 1′4″ (0.41m) Weight 13.2 lbs (6.0 kg) abilities: Static, lightning Rod (hidden ability) current level:42 moves known: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack ,Electro Ball,thunder Wave Feint ,Double Team ,spark, discharge, Thunderbolt,charge ,thunderpunch, Volttackle,electroweb,irontail,focuspunch,shockwave,magnetrise,dig,light screen,protect,rest,sleep talk, Fling ,charge Beam ,flash ,volt Switch,Grass Knot,Substitute,wild charge, ,brickbreak,hidden power, secret power.

Egg move locked: reversal, disarming voice

# Pokedex deactivated #

Once the Pokedex deactivated ash look at his Pokemon and said

"You know everyone I am very happy the way we made progress in past six years, today we show the world what we are made off.

 _("Yeah we are ash"_ ) all of his Pokémon said in unison.

Ok, everyone return. With that ash returned his Pokémon and Pikachu hopped on ash head.

"So ash who do you want to register as your starter?" the professor asked ash.

"Frankly speaking professor I want them all of my starters but it is difficult for me to select one of them because they are all unique in their own way". ash replied

After thinking a lot professor spoke" would you like if I select Pikachu as your starter because he will gain less attraction while others may get unwanted attention"

Ash then nodded to professor which professor asked Ash's Pokedex to update it.

After few minutes professor return and said all set ash professor then return ash his Pokedex and give some pokeballs.

"I will call you once we reach Veridian city". Ash said."Pikachu says Goodbye to the professor, "ash asked his electric type.

When ash exited the lab he found his mother she asked: "have you got your license" to which Ash nodded in response.

Ash, I want to just say that" good luck and stay safe. And don't get into any reckless things".

"Don't worry mom when Pikachu and others are with me. There's no way I could get hurt" ash replied.

"And Pikachu make sure ash found a girl for himself, " Delia said to Pikachu with smile to which Pikachu replied with a devious smile

"Pika...pi!pikachu pi!" and Ash facepalmed at Pikachu's antics

{ ' Why mom says such things to Pikachu '} ash though.

"OK mom I will call you as soon as we get to Veridian city," ash said and he and Pikachu headed towards route 1.

To be continued.

 **This is wrap up for the chapter 3. Please tell me how you guys liked this chapter.**

 **So don't forget to leave a review**

List of Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metang (Level 44)-Genderless

4\. Shellgon (level 40) -Male

5\. Gollett (Level 40)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male


	4. Chapter 4: Fearow's Revenge (Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo , game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

Chapter 4: Fearow's Revenge and meeting an old friend.

Narrator's POV: Our hero Ash Ketchum is currently walking on dirt path of Route 1 that would lead them to Veridian city. There is something wrong because a shadowy figure can be seen hovering above them.

 _("Hey ash I think someone is following us")_ said Pikachu.

"Yeah, I can feel the same"Ash replied.

A shadowy figure is about to attack them but ash and Pikachu both dodged it at the time.

"fearow...!" fearow said its name and attacked Ash and Pikachu.

 _("Hey Ash, do we know that fearow by any chance" )_ pikachu asked ash

"Don't know Pikachu, but I could tell that this fearow is somehow knew us but I can't remember how he knew us and why he is angry at us?" Ash replied.

"Hey, Pikachu, why don't you ask him,"ash asked Pikachu.

"What !" it was the pikachu's reaction.

"yeah. Because I cannot understand him right now." Ash replied.

"Okay" Pikachu replied back.

Pikachu hopped off ash shoulder and landed in battle position with cheeks crackling with electricity.

 _("_ _Hey birdy why the hell are you attacking us?" )_ _pikachu asked ferocious Pokémon._

 _("Why the hell I am attacking you. Is that your question! Don't you remembered me huh... !")_ _fearow questioned back._

 _("_ _Ash he says that we don't remember him. do we ?_ _" )pikachu asked ash._

Ash looked at fearow and then it strikes him.{ 'Is it that the same Spearow who evolved into fearow '} thought ash.

"pikachu I got it why he is attacking us "ash replied.

 _("Why")_ pikachu questioned.

"Because he is one of that spearow who was attacking you 5 years ago when we rescued you. I am sure he has the grudge from that point of the time and he then made sure to take revenge on us whenever he encounters us. And I think that grudge made him evolved. Also, he is the one who started attacking every trainer that pass from here to find us out and he is surely the leader of the flock of spearow's" Ash said to pikachu.

 _("_ _Is that you who attack me when I was pichu_ _") pikachu asked fearow._

 _("You got it correct, little pest" )_ _fearow said with a grin._

"Let's show him what we are made of Pikachu," Ash said to Pikachu.

 _("Let show him ash" ) p_ _ikachu said with determination._

 _("_ _OK fearow, get ready_ _" ) pikachu said._

 _("_ _Do you think I am alone" ) s_ _aid fearow with that fearow screamed after which flock of 100 Spearow appeared in the sky._

 _("Oh no")_ _said both Pikachu and ash in unison._

 _("OK everyone, attack that pathetic mouse and his trainer"_ _ _)fearow ordered the flock of Spearow.__

 _ _("__ _You two corner them"_ _ _)fearow ordered two Spearow who was the leader of two units.__

 _("Ash I think its time we have to call out others")_ _pikachu suggested ash._

"That's great idea Pikachu finally we could battle for real," said ash as he released his all Pokémon.

"OK, everyone come out "ash released his Lucario,gardevoir, shellgon, metang and finally golett joined by Pikachu.

Ash quickly explained the situation to his Pokémon as they got on their battle stance.

 _("This will be fun ")_ _thought fearow._

 _("_ _OK Spearow unit A attack them with brave bird and Spearow unit B attack them with the steelwing and quick attack, you both use wing attack on them_ _".) Fearow said to the commander of both Spearow units after which all of them charged at ash and his Pokémon._

"OK gardevoir,metang use gravity on all Spearow,golett use icy wind on Spearow to your left,shellgon use flamethrower on fearow in front of you, Lucario use elemental combat on Spearow to your right, and Pikachu while the spearows are in affected of gravity use thunder on them.

".Ash commanded his Pokémon but the Spearow's were large in count as they continued charging at ash and his Pokémon without stopping.

"Okay shellgon use Draco Meteor and metang use meteor mesh on Spearow's, gardevoir use hypnosis followed by dream eater on fearow, Lucario, Pikachu,golett finish all of them using shadow ball, shadow punch and thunder".

Shellgon and metagross used meteor mash and Draco meteor which defeated the Spearow and the combined attack from Lucario golett and Pikachu defeated the fearow.

"Ash then captured the fearow ".

Not later than metang start glowing White and start growing bigger in size. When light down there stood metagross instead of metang.

"Wow, metang you evolved, " ash exclaimed in happiness.

 _("_ _Wow dude, you evolved_ _") said Lucario._

 _("Congratulations"_ _)said gardevoir_

 _("Well done")_ _said golett._

 _("_ _I am happy for you_ _" )said shellgon_

 _("_ _Same here metagross_ _") pikachu said._

"OK guys return we have to reach Veridian city," ash said as he returned his Pokémon to their Pokeball and Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash then checked if metagross learned any new move. He was amazed that it learned hammer arm.

Also, ash checked stats of fearow.

#pokedex activated #

 _Fearow the 'beak Pokémon'._

Height 3′11″ (1.19m)

Weight 83.8 lbs (38.0 kg)

Abilities Keen Eye

Sniper (hidden ability)

 _Current level:30_

 _Moves known:_

Drill run, fury attack, pursuit, Ariel ace, mirror move, agility, quick attack, steel wing,

Eggmoves locked: tri attack, razor wind, astonished, faint attack

#pokedex deactivated #

As ash walking on dirt road, they came across a river near pallet so they both decided to take a break and ash called out his all Pokemon except fearow.

Ash then addresses his all Pokemon"guys I want to introduce you to our new friend" all Pokémon except Lucario were confused as of who ash is talking about.

 _("Ash who is our new friend. We knew that fearow still hold grudge against us?" )_ All Pokémon asked except Lucario.

"I know you all are eager to meet her but she is intimidating." ash said."But you were thinking how I know her right "asked Ash.

 _("Yeah")_ all Pokémon responded. "So it all started 4 years ago when I and Lucario used to came here for some meditation at night, when he was just a riolu"...ash began telling.

 **Flashback 4 years ago.**

"Hey riolu what are we going to work on today." Ash asked riolu.

 _("_ _Ash today we would start learning how to sense the aura around us." ) r_ _eplied back riolu._

 _("OK ash first clean your mind from all thoughts, worries, and any kind of stress and feel relax." )_ _riolu said._

"OK," said Ash.

 _"_ _Then focus all your energy inside you able to focus it the next step is "_ riolu is about to tell ash what to do next they heard a roar of a Pokémon.

( _"ash I think there is a Pokémon nearby who is in danger. "_ ) said riolu.

"OK let's check out" replied ash as he and riolu sprinted toward the source of the noise.

"When they reached there they both saw that there was a gyrados held captivated in the cage and besides the side of the cage was standing two men.

Both have a black uniform with R in red in the middle of chest area on the outfit.

These two men already send out their electric type on the field which continuously giving poor water type electric shocks.

"Hey leave him there," Ash speaks loudly.

"The two men then turned towards ash. Then they noticed a riolu beside ash."

"Woohhhooo...! we got a lottery, Jake." Said the first man.

"Yeah, Looks like Christmas came this early Justin. It's a rare Pokémon "said, second men.

"Hey kid, give us that Pokémon , whatever it is, "said both men." you don't know power of team rocket".

"And you don't know power of friendship" ash responded.

"OK if you don't give it by yourself then we would steal him by hook or by crook." team rocket grunt replied.

"OK go electabuzz, Go jolteon." Said, Jake and Justin. They both ordered their Pokémon that were torturing gyrados.

"Riolu you too get ready," said Ash.

"Electabuzz use thunderbolt"Jake ordered. " jolteon use thunder on that Pokémon". Said Justin with that both Pokémon launches their respective attack.

"Riolu dodge with the double team then get in close to electabuzz using quick attack and use force palm then use bullet punch on jolteon"ash commanded.

After few more exchange of attack, riolu defeated team rocket Pokemon after which team rocket escaped along with their Pokémon

Once the battle was over riolu start glowing white and growing, after which Lucario was standing in place of riolu.

"Wow riolu, you evolved"ash complement his friend.

"Thanx ash" replied lucario.

Ash then turned toward gyrados and use superpotion that he carry always with him in case it needed and applied it on gyrados and spoke

"Hey gyrados, I knew you are hurt but this potion will heal you and you will be fine as before in no time. So I have to go right now and if possible move to the place where no one could see you OK " said ash as both ash lucario turned away and start moving toward pallet but then they heard a loud roar.

When they turned back they saw it was roar of none other than gyrados. Ash asked lucario to see what's the matter. Lucario then talk with gyrados after which he said ash that she want to be his Pokémon as a thanx for saving her.

"Hey gyrados do you really want to be my friend and Pokémon "ash asked her to which she noded and licked Ash's cheeks in affection

"OK from now after 4 year I will begin my journey till then we train together and when I will passing through this river you can join me. OK." said ash as gyrados lick ash face in happiness again and then she dived deep in the river.

 **Flashback end.**

"Hydra, come out. As I promised I am here to take you." Ash said after which a huge serpent emerged out of water soaking everyone in water. She is the gyrados which ash named Hydra.

Everyone was shocked to see the giant serpent.

 _(" ash that is freekin gyrados ") said Pikachu_

" yes Pikachu, she is gyrados." Replied ash

"And guys I am training her for last 4 years," said Ash.

"OK hydra its time to join our family," Ash said as he hold Pokeball in front of her and to Ash's question hydra responded

( _"yes ash.I am waiting for long time for this moment". )_ and then she touched the middle switch present on the ball which engulfed her then it blinks three-time and a ping sound came mean she was captured. Ash then called out hydra come out and meet your friends. With that hydra emerges.

"Guys, say hello to Hydra" ash spoke to his Pokémon.

 _("Hi I am metagross_ _")_ metagross said.

 _("_ _Metagross_ _? ") hydra said in confusion(_ _"but ash said he has metang".)_

"You see hydra" ash spoke "metang evolved today when battling a group of Spearow and their leader fearow"

 _("Oh nice to meet you metagross"_ _)Hydra said._

 _("Same to you as well")_ _said metagross._

 _("_ _Hi I am shellgon and nice to have you in team_ _") said shellgon_

 _("Hi I am golett and I hope we could be best friends")_ _said golett._

 _("Hi I am gardevoir and I am happy that we have another girl in team")_ _said gardevoir._

 _("And you already knew me" ) r_ _eplied lucario._

 _("_ _Hey you forgot me"_ _)pikachu said_ _.("hi I am pikachu. Nice to meet you and finally we have a water type on our team" )_ _said pikachu_

"Hydra these are my other friends which I told you about them previously". ashsaid

 _("Nice to meet you all.I have heard much about you from ash ") s_ aid hydra.

OK Hydra let's check your stats. Ash said as he points pokedex at hydra which then begin speaking

#pokedex activated #

 _Gyarados the 'Atrocious Pokémon'._

 _Height :21′4″ (6.50m)_

 _Weight :518.1 lbs (235.0 kg)_

 _Abilities :Intimidate_

 _Moxie (hidden ability)_

 _Current level:50_

 _Moves known:_

Thrash,crunch,dragonrage,twister,icefang,aquatail,raindance,hydropump,dragonpulse , icywind,irontail, ironhead,outrage,water pulse,surf,dive,waterfall,rocksmash,toxic,hidden power,taunt,icebeam, blizzard,hyperbeam,protect,raindance,thunderbolt,thunder,earthquake,torment,rest,incinerate, sandstorm,fireblast,flamethrower,scald,thunder wave,stoneedge,bulldoze, dragontail,substitute,sleeptalk,darkpulse.

#pokedex deactivated #

"Wow Hydra nice stat ,after all your training paid off." ash praised hydra.

"OK guys let's get going. " said Ash as he return all his pokemon.

"Let's go pikachu". ash said he was about to move when he heard a voice.

"hey little girl give me all of your precious Pokémon," said a voice."Why should I give you my Pokémon?" asked the girl.

"Because that's what we do. We are team rocket we steal precious Pokémon and use them to rule the world" said the two grunts.

"If you want a you will get. Go staryu , starmie and seeking" said the girl as she released her water types.

"Pathetic," said the two grunts.

"Go electabuzz, Go jolteon," said two grunts as they released their electric types.

"Ok staryu use water pulse on electabuzz, starmie use psychic on jolteon, seeking use horn attack on both electabuzz and jolteon," said misty.

"electabuzz,jolteon use thunder on three of them," said grunt.

Thunder from both electabuzz and jolteon easily over powered the attacks of the three Pokémon knocking them out.

"Well I was right, your Pokémon are pathetic as you," said the grunt

"Hold on right there," a voice said."the grunts and girl then turned from where the voice came from.

Ash then recognized the two grunts from 4 years ago but two grunts don't recognized him.

"So you two still don't give up on stealing Pokémon from people," said ash as those grunts seems confused.

"Who are you?" asked the two grunts.

"Don't you both recognized me, did you? "asked ash.

"Well leave that girl or you will pay for disturbing people "ash warned them.

"Jolteon electabuzz get ready "the two grunts said to their Pokémon.

"Go Hydra. Time for payback "ash said to his gyrados.

 _("Hello ash what's going on")_ asked Hydra.

"See yourself."Ash said pointing to two grunts which she recognized them immediately.

"And I think you want some revenge huh," ash said smiling.

 _("Well let's get ready to scare you punk,")_ said and Pikachu chuckled at hydra's comment while the girl intimidated at the power of the gyrados.

{"A gyrados, this kid owns a gyrados" } thought girl

"So do you think your water type could stand against us." said grunt.

" Jolteon ,electabuzz use thunder on gyrados," said the two grunts,with that both Pokémon launched their respective attacks.

"Hydra use protect then use the scald followed by fire blast then finished it using hyper beam" Ash ordered.

Hydra followed the commands after which the Pokémon got defeated. Team rocket grunt then escaped after recalling their fallen Pokémon.

Ash then recalled Hydra back to its pokeball and approach the girl to check if she ok .

"Hey are you allright," ash asked the girl." yeah I am fine and thanks for helping me out there."Replied the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," ash said.

"Oh sorry.I am Misty waterflower from cerulean city"misty replied.

"I am ash ketchum of pallet town and this is pikachu one of my best friend." ash replied.

"Pi.. "Pikachu responded back.

"So are you a veteran trainer, "asked Misty." no I am just started out today.I have got my trainer license today "ash replied.

"What you have got the licence today,"Misty asked in shock. "But from what I have seen that you have a gyrados that is looking very strong."

"Actually I have been friends with gyrados and my other Pokémon from years,"Ash replied.

"What you mean by many Pokemon do you have ?"Misty asked ash.

"Eight" ash replied.

"wow that's a lot for starting out. " misty said in amazement.

"But wait didn't a trainer have carry limit of six," asked misty

"Yes but professor oak allow me to carry up to ten Pokémon" said ash

"Well, can you show me them"Misty asked.

Ash nodded and open the six pokeballs from which emerged six Pokémon.

They were "Lucario, gardevoir,metagross, shellgon, gyrados and golett" they were all joined by Pikachu making them seven

Misty was amazed to see them. "wow ash they are all looking strong plus they seem from the different region"misty complemented them.

"Yeah Lucario here is shiny and from Sinnoh, golett here is from Unova, gardevoir, metagross, and shelgon from Hoenn region" replied ash

"Hey, misty are you also a trainer,"Ash asked her as he recalled all his Pokémon

"Yeah, I am on a trip all over Kanto to become the best water type master"Misty replied.

"So would you mind if we travel together so we could learn from each other."Asked misty

"That would be fun" replied ash

"So ash how you got them all"Asked misty.

"Ash then told her the full detail of how he got them."Misty was amazed to knew that how brave the boy is.

Meanwhile, at rocket headquarters, the two grunts were standing lowering their heads down and a person was sitting on a chair facing other direction.

"What you two again returned empty-handed, not even steal the single pathetic Pokémon from a girl "yelled men angrily at two grunts.

"But s...sir!" No excuses. "You two from now are demoted to rank G from D and you were placed under the command of domino in jhoto, also your pay is cut down to half and you will be given different Pokémon. Return your electabuzz and jolteon." ordered the man." yes sir" they both followed the command. And you both can leave now.

Back at the entrance of Veridian city

"Finally we have reached the Veridian city". said ash

"Yeah finally we could get rest," Misty said.

To be continued...

Finally CH 4 comes to an end and in next chapter team rocket trio will shows up.

List of Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metang (Level 44)-Genderless

4\. Shellgon (level 40) -Male

5\. Gollett (Level 40)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 30)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female


	5. Chapter 5: Pokémon emergency(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

Chapter 5: Pokémon emergency and Veridian forest

Last time Ash and Misty reached Veridian city

-January 1, 1997, 19:00 pm

"Hey, both of you stop there right now. Before making way into the city could you both show me your Id proof" requested the officer.

"sure," both Ash and Misty said in unison as ash showed her his pokedex and misty shows her cascade badge.

After confirmation she let both of them pass through.

* * *

At Pokémon center.

"Hey nurse joy please heal my Pokémon," said ash

"Yeah sure just wait," said nurse joy

After giving Pokémon Ash asked nurse joy for a room also he warned nurse joy about fearow.

Misty too asked for the room for rent for the night.

Meanwhile, a Meowth shaped balloon was floating in the airspace of Veridian city in which there were a blue-haired boy and a red-haired girl along with a cat like a Pokemon with the golden charm on its forehead talking like a human.

"What they have our posters all over the streets of the city" complained a girl.

"But they sure don't know how to take a good click." Replied a boy

"Don't worry there will be more occasions when we will have time to shine," said a cat.

"Yeah let's show them what team rocket could do," said the girl.

"Let's head towards Pokémon center where we could get good Pokémon, " said the boy.

Meanwhile back at Pokémon center

"So misty could you wait up so I could talk to my Mom and professor". Asked ash

"OK ". I also want to talk to my family back at home.

With that ash moved to the video phone where he called the professor and his mom after which he heads back to receive his Pokemon.

He asked nurse joy whether fearow was a pain or not?

Nurse joy then told ash that she gave him sleeping medicine as soon as he emerged from Pokeball.

"Well that's a relief" replied Ash.

He then got his Pokémon back and head back to lobby where misty was also sitting there waiting for her Pokémon.

But all of sudden a ball landed in the lobby from glass dome of the Pokemon center which then starts emitting smoke.

"What the hell going on, " asked Ash.

"Pika pi pika," said Pikachu.

"Yeah who is creating trouble". Said Misty

"Trouble did you just say, " said a voice.

"Who are you," asked Ash.

"Prepare for trouble and count it double," said Jessie

"Our nature is fierce which made everyone tears," said James

"Let the judgment fall upon you," said Jessie

"Because our intentions are new," said James

"We work night and day in the name of evil and truth" Jessie

"To rule this world is our oath" James

"To make this world better is our pledge" Jessie

"To reach to galaxies far and wide to spread evil at every edge," said James

"Jessie and James, "said Jessie and James

"Team Rocket will hunt you down at every point of life, " said Meowth

Jessie thrashes Meowth.(hey that's our line)

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, "said James

"Meowth that's right," said Meowth.

"What a group of dumbs" responded ash with the bored look on his face.

"What, you called us dumb" yelled Jessie.

"Yeah …you are more pathetic than those two idiots I fought today," said ash

Pikachu and misty start laughing at Ash's comments.

"You will regret this," said James.

"What's your motive here in Pokémon center, " asked Ash.

"Obviously we are here to steal your and center's Pokémon.' said Jessie

"Now hand over them like a good boy," said James

" Ok…first of all defeat me." said ash

After a minute of silence…the trio laughed wickedly

"leave off twerp you are no match for us, " said James.

"Koffing,ekans go," said Jessie and James as they released their Pokémon.

"Ok as you wish," said ash

"Misty …Help nurse Joy to transfer Pokemon to pewter city…ok"

"Now where were we," said Ash.

"Oh yeah. Pikachu are you ready." ash asked his friend.

"Ready ash" Pikachu replied.

"What do you think you could stop us with that little mouse of yours". Said James that made Pikachu pissed off

"Koffing use sludge bomb on Pikachu" James ordered.

"Ekans use poison sting on Pikachu" Jessie ordered

With that both Pokémon launched their attack

"OK Pikachu, use flash followed by the double team then hit koffing with irontail and ekans with quick attack and finish it with full power thunderbolt." ash ordered.

Pikachu then illuminated the room when he makes multiple copies of itself which confused the trio.

Pikachu then hit the koffing with a full power irontail which threw him at ekans. Pikachu then hit ekans with quick attack after which Pikachu use full power thunderbolt on them.

After which team rocket can be seen flying through the air.

Officer Jenny heard the explosion and rushed to center.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked to nurse joy

"Yeah thanks to these two kids here," she pointed to ash and misty.

Would you mind telling me what happened?

Ash and misty explained about their encounter with team rocket and officer jenny left.

* * *

-January 2, 1997, 17:00 P.M -

After spending a full day in Veridian city Ash and Misty decided to leave for the pewter city for which they have to pass through Veridian forest but misty has other plans.

"Ash do we really have to pass through that creepy forest full of ugly smugly pathetic bugs,"Misty complained.

"Ash why don't we just told her that this is the only way to go pewter city," Pikachu asked ash.

"Misty this is the only path through which we could reach pewter," ash told misty.

"Hey why can't we ride on salamance to pewter city," asked Misty

"Well I prefer walking than riding because I don't want to miss the chance to capture the Pokemon found here," said Ash

"Fine..but just the keep bugs out of my reach," Misty said.

"OK, fine" ash said shrugging

As Ash and misty about to move forward then suddenly a caterpillar-like Pokemon appeared. Ash then used Pokedex to check

#pokedex activated#

Caterpie the 'Worm Pokémon'.

Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.

This caterpie is at Level 5

Height 1′0″ (0.30m)

Weight 6.4 lbs (2.9 kg)

Abilities Shield Dust

Run Away (hidden ability)

It evolves to metapod at level 7 and further evolves to butterfree at level 10.

Moves knew: tackle, string shot, bug bite

#pokedex deactivated#

"Wow, caterpie you sure a great Pokémon". Ash petted the head of little Pokémon.

"Umm, Ash are you going to catch that creepy bug,"Misty asked ash.

"Yeah, why not. After all, he would be the great addition to the team"ash replied as caterpie is rubbing his head against Ash's leg.

Ash then asked caterpie if he would like to join him on his journey, Caterpie then nodded happily and Ash caught him. After which ash released his all Pokemon and introduce him to his other Pokemon except all welcomed little Pokémon into the team.

Ash then recalled his Pokémon except then noticed Misty as he immediately runs over to her showering her leg with affection.

"Wow Misty, caterpie already started to like you," said ash

"You creepy bug, get away," said Misty as she swings her leg so hard sending caterpie five meters away. Caterpie then went to the log of wood and sat there with the sad expression on his then went near caterpie and started telling him that Misty has the phobia of bugs.

"Misty..! why you do this to him ? " said ash with little bit anger

"Pika pika" Pikachu also protests

"Sorry, I don't want to hurt his feeling but I am afraid of bug type," said Misty "well, I was once attacked by the swarm of beedrill. From then onwards I have a phobia of bugs" said misty

"Misty everyone fear of something at some point in life but we need to overcome it." said ash

Misty then said ash that she would try to overcome it. Ash was happy that she decided to overcome the fear of bugs.

* * *

-Same night in Veridian forest 21:00 P.M -

"Hey misty I think we should spend the night here," said ash

"OK, " said Misty

"Hey caterpie I want you to meet some of my best friends. You have already met Pikachu , now let you introduce to other Pokémon" said ash as he send out six Pokémon

"Hey guys we are in Veridian forest," said ash

"Now I want you to meet caterpie our new friend, " said ash as all Pokemon went to caterpie.

After meeting the new member ash and his friends finished the meal and went to sleep

The same night Pikachu and others talked caterpie where he reveals his dream of becoming a butterfree one day and starting his own family

* * *

-Next day-

-January 3, 1997, 7:00 A.M -

Ash Misty and their Pokémon having breakfast while Pikachu said ash that caterpie is having a dream of becoming a butterfree one day

" hey caterpie is it true" ash asked to which he nodded

"Don't worry with the help of our friends I am sure you will be butterfree one day" said ash at which he nuzzles ash

Meanwhile, pidgeotto was flying above the area until he spotted food on the ground near misty.

Pidgeoto dived for food but Lucario stopped it.

 _(" hey let me take that piece of mouth-watering food") said pidgeotto_

 _("What about we have a battle. If I won you will become one of our team mate and you don't have to worry about food anymore. Plus you could become a pidgeot in no time " ) said Lucario_

 _(" I accept it") said pidgeotto after thinking a lot_

 _("Hey ash I will battle this pidgeotto without any commands and he agreed to come with us if I won") said Lucario_

" OK if you want to battle on your own, " said ash

"Ash is it safe for Lucario to battle on his own " asked misty

"Yes Misty, now let's start pickup our belongings," said ash

By the time ash done packed up, battle was over with fainted pidgeotto and slightly panting Lucario.

 _(" well that's was a good battle but not that level to pump up the blood ") said Lucario_

 _(" hey ash let's catch him ") said Lucario as ash threw separate Pokeball at pidgeotto._

 _Pokeball hit pidgeotto sucking him inside as energy and wobbled three-time signaling successful capture of pidgeotto_

"I caught a pidgeotto, I mean Lucario caught a pidgeotto, " said ash correcting himself

"Pidgeotto come out, "said Ash as he sends out pidgeotto

"Hey pidgeotto my name is Ash Ketchum, and here are my friends Misty, Pikachu, one you battle is Lucario ,another is caterpie, a golurk,metagross,shellgon, there are gardevoir and hydra a gyrados. Plus I have a fearow buy he is little bit grumpy" said ash

" and I give you a warm welcome in our ever growing family, " said ash at which he chirp in happiness.

"Now I will scan you for data so stay still," said ash as he pointed pokedex at him which shows up the details

#pokedex activated #

 _Pidgeotto the 'bird Pokémon'._

 _Height 3′7″ (1.09m)_

 _Weight 66.1 lbs (30.0 kg)_

 _Abilities:_

 _Keen Eye_

 _Tangled Feet_

 _Big Pecks (hidden ability)_

 _Current level:17_

 _Moves known:_

 _Gust, sand attack, tackle, quick attack, whirlwind, twister_

 _Eggmoves locked: air cutter, brave bird, air slash,feint attack_

#pokedex deactivated #

Ash was about to recall everyone then all of the sudden team rocket shows up dropping the bomb over ash and misty.

"Who are you, and why are you creating trouble, " asked ash

"Trouble you say," said the voice

"Prepare for trouble and count it double," said Jessie

"Our nature is fierce which made everyone tears," said James

"Let the judgment fall upon you," said Jessie

"Because our intentions are new," said James

"We work night and day in the name of evil and truth" Jessie

"To rule this world is our oath" James

"To make this world better is our pledge" Jessie

"To reach to galaxies far and wide to spread evil at every edge," said James

"Jessie and James, "said, Jessie and James

"Team Rocket will hunt you down at every point of life, " said Meowth

James thrashes Meowth.(hey that's our line)

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" said Jessie

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, "said James

"Meowth that's right," said Meowth.

"Not again you three, now what you want " asked ash

"Your Pokémon twerp," said Meowth

"Forget it , you will not get them at any cost," said ash

"We will take them by hook or crook"said James

"Go koffing,ekans," said Jessie and James as they send out their Pokémon

 _(" I will fight them") said caterpie as he steps forward_

"You want to fight them caterpie," asked ash to which he nodded.

"Guys I don't want to hurt his feeling so you have to standby," said ash to which all of his Pokémon nodded

"Go caterpie," said ash

"Ash is it okay to let caterpie battle alone," asked Misty

"Yup and I believe in him," said ash

"Ekans and koffing go and send him away with tackle," said Jessie and James

" Caterpie use string shot to bind them," said ash

As ekans and koffing came near caterpie he releases sticky string in white color that covered the mouth of ekans and koffing.

"Now one more time launch string shot," said ash as caterpie once again launch the string shot covering the ekans and koffing completely

"Now use tackle" said ash as caterpie used tackle on them

"What you beaten by hand of a bug" screamed Jessie

"Meowth you go now" said Jessie as she throw meowth

After two minute meowth was covered in white sticky substance

"Now pikachu use electroball,gardevoir use Shadow ball, Lucario use aura sphere, metagross use hyper beam on the team rocket to send them away" said ash as the pokemon used their respective attack.

"Jessie I think its our end," said James as he along with meowth and their Pokémon blast of in the sky

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN " said team rocket as they disappeared in horizon

"Hey caterpie you have done great job," said ash at which caterpie was happy

All of Ash's Pokémon praise him after which caterpie start emitting a sticky substance on himself

"What's happening," Misty asked after which caterpie covered in the cocoon and start glowing. Once glowing died there was a coccon like Pokémon

"Caterpie evolved to metapod, Misty" Ash said

"Caterpie evolved to metapod," said the Ash's pokedex

"Wow caterpie you evolved, that's great," said ash as he recalled all of his Pokémon.

"Congratulations caterpie," said Misty after which Ash recalled him back.

"Come on pikachu let's head to pewter city," said ash as pikachu jumped on his shoulder

"Misty let's go " said ash as she nodded.

Finally CH 5 comes to an end and in next chapter ash will challenge pewter city gym leader

List of Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metang (Level 44)-Genderless

4\. Shellgon (level 40) -Male

5\. Gollett (Level 40)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 30)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 17)- Male

10\. Metapod (Level 7) - Male


	6. Chapter 6: Pewter city showdown(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

Chapter 6: Pewter city showdown

-January 3, 1997, 9:00 A.M Veridian Forest-

"So Ash, are you gonna participate in Indigo League," asked Misty as they both are making their way out of Veridian forest.

"Yes Misty, and I will win it by storm," said Ash as he raises his fist high in the air.

"Hey Misty, What you think, should we stop here in Veridian forest for full month and train first," said Ash

"What, you want to stay here, in this forest filled with creepy bugs for next full month," said Misty

"Don't worry, my Pokemon will protect you, and I will bring the supplies if needed." said Ash

"yeah sure and actually I want to train my water types too," said Misty

\- 11:00 A.M-

Ash and Misty found the clearing inside the forest where they decided to rest and train.

"Come out every one, let's help these guys in training," said Ash as he released his Pokemon

"Fearow upon emerging started striking ash with steelwing which was stopped by gardevoir as she used psychic and held fearow in then decided to talk him.

"Listen up fearow, I don't know why you have held grudge against me and Pikachu for years but let me tell you that a few years back you were hurting Pikachu who was just a Pichu back then. And I can't tolerate if any innocent Pokemon is in danger. He didn't know back then that it was your territory." Ash said and continued

"Today is a different thing, today we are in a team, we are a family. If you behave good, you could be as strong as metagross, hydra or Lucario. Now think of it as you want to be strong or you want to be left out because of your bad attitude. We can help you to achieve great things" said Ash

After the lecture of Ash fearow was in deep thought and then he said _("Ok I will be your team member and sorry for hurting you") as translated by Gardevoir_

"Good now greet everyone and make friends with each other first," said Ash

After few minutes Ash decided to form an aura bond with pidgeoto, Fearow, and metapod.

\- 12: 00 P.M-

"Pidgeoto, Metapod, and Fearow for the full month I will teach you new moves," said Ash which excited his new Pokemon.

"And Hydra could you help misty in training her water types," asked Ash

"Fearow you know steel wing so please could you help him teach that one," asked ash to which he nodded as both pidgeotto and fearow went to the separate area to train.

"Metapod I will teach you bug bite first, okay," said ash to which he nodded.

* * *

\- Time Skip 7 days -

-January 10, 1997, 12:00 P.M-

From past seven days, ash taught fearow and pidgeotto - drill run, sky attack, steel wing and heatwave and metapod learned bug bite, electro web, and iron defense.

Now Ash is currently working with Fearow and Pidgeotto on their tailwind until he was interrupted by an unknown trainer.

"Hey, You, are you from pallet town by any chance," said the new voice

When Ash turned he saw a person in samurai outfit.

"Yes, and who you are by the way," Asked ash

"I am samurai and I challenge you for battle, what you say a one on one," asked samurai

"Yeah sure," said Ash as turned to his Pokemon and recalled them leaving metapod on the field.

"Hey metapod this will be your first battle so what you say, wanna give a shot," asked ash to which he nodded.

"I choose Metapod," said ash as metapod hopped in front of Ash

"I select pinsir," said the samurai

"A pinsir huh," said Ash as he thought {"Well pinsir can be tough, I have to make sure metapod didn't get stuck in his pincers"}

"Pinsir start with the x-scissor," said samurai,

"metapod use iron defense five times quick and then use string shot to dodge," said Ash

 _pinsir came racing towards metapod with glowing arms, metapod then glowed silver five times to increase his defense and then launch string shot on the branch hanging above to dodge._

 _"_ Now use electro web then finish him with bug bite followed by the tackle," said ash as metapod launched the orb of electricity that took shape of the web which enveloped pinsir, electrocuting him and then metapod used bug bite that made him unconscious.

"Wow that was quick," said samurai as he recalled his pinsir but interrupted by when metapod started to glow.

The cocoon started to break and white light emits from it and from which butterfree emerges.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," said Misty with a smile as she saw the beauty of the butterfree.

"butterfree..." said butterfree as he started flying in the air.

 _("Wow I evolved finally, into a butterfree") said butterfree_

 _("Congrats butterfree") said Pikachu after which he landed on Ash's right shoulder._

"You are good trainer Ash Ketchum, Someone by the name Gary told me that a kid called Ash Ketchum will pass from here, he will be easy to defeat, " said samurai

"Thanks but don't believe everything you hear, now I have to go Pewter city," said Ash as samurai disappeared inside the forest

* * *

\- Time Skip 23 days -

-January 30, 1997, 9:00 A.M-

Ash Pikachu and Misty are now at the entrance of the pewter city. Last twenty-three days have been hectic for ash and his Poké last twenty-three days, ash trained pidgeotto, fearow and butterfree in improving their attack, speed, endurance, defense, stamina and Ariel maneuver. Ash taught Butterfree few new moves with help of other Poké three of them also elevated to the new level resulting in learning new moves on their own.

The new moves that butterfree learned were:: confusion, poison powder, sleep powder, gust, supersonic,steelwing,psybeam,Giga drain,

Ash was now standing inside pewter city Pokemon center.

"Hey nurse joy could you please give a quick checkup to my Pokémon, also I would like to register for the indigo league," ash said to nurse joy while giving Pokeball and Pikachu to her.

"Sure. That's what I am here for but you have to wait for."nurse joy replied.

Meanwhile Misty was talking to ash."Hey ash which Pokémon are you planning to use against Brock? "Asked misty.

" I don't know they have trained hard. I have to ask all of them "said Ash

"Ash Ketchum please report at the counter to receive your Pokémon " a voice announced.

"How's the checkup buddy" ash asked the Pikachu."Awesome " replied the then registered for the indigo league.

Ash then called out the butterfree and pidgeotto for group talk.

"Come on out everyone "ash then released his Pokémon.

"Guys today we are going to challenge the first Kanto gym." Said Ash.

 _("Yippee" )_ said all of them in a unison.

"But guys here's a little problem," said ash

 _("What is it ash?")_ asked the Pokémon.

"Actually the gym leader uses only two Pokémon," said Ash.

"So I want to ask you that is it ok if golett and shellgon battle this time" asked Ash.

(" _No problem Ash )"_ they all said ( _" and it will be fun to see two of them battling "_ )replied metagross.

* * *

Time skip pewter city gym

-12:00 P.M-

Misty Ash and Pikachu were standing outside of the gym that was made of rock. As Ash opened the door he heard a voice

"who dare to enter the gym".

"I am ash Ketchum of pallet town and I challenge gym leader for badge" ash spoke loudly.

"Very well I am gym leader Brock and I accept your challenge," Brock said

Brock led ash to the arena while misty moved to side bench to watch the match.

"This battle is between Brock the gym leader and challenger Ash Ketchum of pallet town," said the referee

"Both will use two Pokemon, the first trainer to defeat opponent will be the winner. Let the battle begin." declared referee.

"Challenger send your first Pokemon," said referee.

"OK shellgon show your power," ash said while releasing his dragon type.

"Hmm...using different Pokémon doesn't mean you will win for sure" Brock stated.

"Go onix" Brock called out his rock serpent.

"Onix starts with stealth rock" Brock commanded.

With that multiple rock pillars appear on Ash's side floating in the air.

"Now onix use iron tail on shellgon." Commanded Brock.

"Ok shellgon use protect then use then use Raindance" said ash

With that, a green barrier surrounded shellgon which stopped irontail. Then it launched a blue orb to the roof of the gym after which dark clouds appeared and rain starts falling.

Brock knows that he is in danger. "OK onix cover yourself with rock-tomb and then use dig,"Brock commanded.

As ordered onix covered itself from rocks and then dug underground.

As soon as onix goes underground the effect of Raindance also came to an end.

"Wow, nice thinking Brock" ash complemented.

"Thanks" Brock replied.

"So what you think shall we take it to next level?" Brock asked.

"Yeah why not" replied Ash.

"Onix use sandstorm all over the field then use multiple stone edge"

Onix then used sandstorm which made difficult for shellgon to see then it hit him with the stone edge which inflicted damage to him.

"Nice one Brock but we have just started out," ash said with the smirk.

"OK, shellgon use hyper voice then use dragon pulse " ash commanded.

"Sure ash" replied shellgon.( _" hey rock snake listen to my beautiful voice ")_ shellgon said in mockingly to onix.

"Onix then scream in pain due to high pitch voice also shellgon launch a blue orb at onix which hit him dead on.

"Shellgon, finish with the fireblast." ash said."What ! " said Brock in surprise

Shellgon then launched Kenji shape fire at onix which knocked him out.

"Well done Ash you have defeated onix," said Brock while returning onix.

"thanks" ash replied.

"Shellgon well done" ash praised him after which shellgon starts glowing bright and start changing shape. wings start growing, the neck elongates, tail grows, legs grow.

When light down Salamance was standing at the place of shellgon.

then pokedex start saying "Salamance learned Ariel ace, steelwing, fly, hyper beam, Giga impact, sky attack, hydro pump, twister"

"Wow Salamance, take a well deserve rest" Ash said while recalling his draconic Pokémon.

"Misty was on other side was watching the match"

"Ash that was good but let see how you will defeat him," said Brock as he released his graveller.

"Grav" Graveller said.

"Go golett," ash said as he released his dual type from Unova.

{'Hmm, Ash, I don't know how many surprises you have '} thought Brock.

"Ash you can go first," said Brock.

"As you like Brock" ash replied.

"Golett use icy wind on whole gym" ash commanded.

"Got it ash," said golett. With that, it releases cold icy wind that frozen the whole gym.

"Hmm. Nice strategy ash but if you think you could stop me by freezing up the whole gym, so you are wrong " said Brock.

"OK graveller use the flamethrower to melt the ice of whole gym"Brock commanded.

With that graveller released the flame which evaporated the ice.

"Golett use double-team "ash commanded.

"OK graveller use stone edge while using rollout".Brock said

Graveller curls itself to a ball and start rolling on the ground and used the stone edge that going all over the field.

"OK golett you use magnitude to stop graveller then use shadow balls," Ash said.

"Sure ash" golett said as it slammed its feet on the ground which created tremor of magnitude 8 which stopped graveller. It then used shadow ball that hit graveller head on.

"Graveller use flamethrower". Brock commanded.

"OK golett use shadow punch but hold it to absorb flamethrower, "said ash.

"What." Brock was confused.

With that golett used shadow punch that absorbed the attack making it glowing fiery red and black."Now hit graveller with it." said ash

"Shadow punch then hit graveller which tired him out"

"OK, golett use icy wind then use shadow ball," said Ash.

"Graveller use flamethrower then use Earthquake."

"Golett use ice beam," said ash but flamethrower evaporates the ice beam as it strikes with ice. But earthquake pelted golett.

"Golett are you all right"ash asked in concern tone.

"I am all right ash." said golett.

"OK golett prepare fire punch then. Use shadow punch." Said Ash.

Golett then does as said. Fire punch was infused with shadow punch that hit graveller making him knock out.

"Graveller unable to battle. Golett wins , therefore the winner of this match is ash Ketchum".declared referee.

After which golett also start glowing which means he is going to evolve.

After the light down golurk was standing reaching the height of 9 feet.

Pokedex then starts saying.

"New moves detected. Golurk learned phantom force, fly."

" Wow golurk congratulation" ash praised his Pokémon

"Ash," Brock said gaining his attention.

"You have trained your Pokémon hard and you have given me a hell of a battle. here take this " Said Brock as he gives ash the boulder badge.

"Thanks, Brock". Replied ash.

"Wow, ash that was the great battle".misty said.

"Thanx misty" ash replied.

"OK Brock I think we should get going," said Ash.

* * *

A few minutes later outside the pewter gym...

"So misty do you knew anything about cerulean gym leader,"ash asked misty.

"At this Misty's face paled".

"Um ash I don't know about them anything," said Misty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock was running behind them.

"Hey ash, misty " Brock spoke loud.

"Hey Brock what are you doing here," said Ash.

" um I just want to say that I really like how you battled out there, also I want to say that I don't like being a gym leader, I want to be a Pokémon breeder and doctor. So is it okay if I could travel with you." Brock said.

"Hey Brock," said another voice.

When ash turned around they saw a man standing there. he was non-other than Brock's father.

He said that he was a fool to leave the family behind also he told Brock that he could live his dream and leave all the responsibility of the family on him.

Brock then explain full schedule, likes, and dislike of his siblings.

After which they both leave for the cerulean city. Before leaving they stayed in the pewter city.

Finally, CH 6 comes to an end. Here is List of Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

5\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 20)- Male

10\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

I hope you all liked ch6. please review, comment


	7. Chapter 7: Clefairy & Mt Moon(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

* * *

Chapter 7: Clefairy and the Mt. Moon

-January 30, 1997, 9:00 A.M-

Its been a nice night stay at Pokémon center for our heroes and now they are ready to move on towards Mt. Moon which will lead them to cerulean city.

"Hey, Ash why don't we first stock up our supplies before heading to the cerulean city" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Brock". Ash replied.

* * *

\- Time Skip 3 Hours 12:00 P.M -

Ash, Misty, and Brock are now heading towards the entrance of mount moon, but then all of a sudden they hear a voice.

"Help! Please somebody help!" said a voice.

"Hey Brock , misty what's going on, " asked Ash.

"Don't know, maybe someone is in danger." said misty.

"Let's check out then," said Brock.

When they reached towards entrance they see a man in the white lab coat who was being attacked by the colony of zubats and golbats.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on them" Ash ordered.

 _("Yeah sure Ash") said Pikachu as He jumped in air and launched thunderbolt on them, and in the process, he electrocuted the man also._

 _("oops sorry") said Pikachu to Ash as he took his spot on Ash's shoulder_

With that, all of the zubats and golbats are down.

"Hey sorry for that you get electrocuted in middle," said Ash

"Don't be sorry, you saved my life. I owe you a one." said the man.

"So who are you and why those golbats and zubats attacked you"? Asked Brock.

" Follow me. I will explain all on the go" said man.

"I am Seymour. I am a researcher and here I research about clefairy and Moonstone". Said Seymour.

"Nice to meet you Seymour." Said the trio in unison.

"And I am ash and he is my buddy Pikachu". Said Ash.

"Pika pika" replied pikachu

" I am misty " said misty.

"And I am Brock". Said Brock.

"And what's the deal about those angry Pokémon and lighting in the cave". asked Misty.

"And most important, why there is so much light in the cave. As far as I know about these Pokemon, they like dark areas"? Ash said.

"You are right Ash, this is the reason why these Pokémon went on the rampage the and they start attacking me". explained Seymour.

The four people were walking as they encountered a rampaging told ash to catch him since he already has a geodude.

"OK Pikachu let's wrap this up quick," said Ash.

 _("Sure Ash, but this time I want to do this on my own")_ Pikachu said.

"OK " replied ash.

 _"Graveller begins with the fist charged with fire and thunder punch but Pikachu evaded it with dig which graveller retaliated with the earthquake which sends pikachu out of the ground. pikachu then charged with the quick attack which hit graveller direct on center of his chest. Graveller then used rollout which Pikachu stopped by using iron tail on the ground._ _After that graveller used stone edge which Pikachu retaliated with full power brick break and a massive iron tail attack knocking him out"._

After Ash successfully captured graveller they all started to move towards the center of mt. moon.

"Man something is troubling them for sure. All heavy lights are freaking them out," said Ash.

"Did someone say trouble?" said a female voice

Who are you? Asked ash.

 _#insert team rocket moto here#_

"Team Rocket" said Misty.

"what do you want" asked Brock.

"What we want is that moonstone," said Jessie.

"And we will get that by hook or by crook " James added.

"But first you have to face us," Ash said.

"Hey stop there or else, " Meowth said.

"Else what ?" asked ash

Meowth then pressed the button on remote which made appears a giant container which contains a pink Pokémon

"Hey leave those clefairy. " ash protested.

"Not without a battle, " said James.

"Go arbok, weezing" said Jessie and James.

"Go zubat,staryu, Lucario and Gardevoir". said ash misty and Brock as they released their Pokémon.

"Not that easily, " said Meowth as he pressed another button which captures ash misty and Brock along with their Pokémon in containers.

"Hey leave us, " said Brock.

"What you twerps thinking huh, we'll leave you after you mess up with us," said Jessie.

"Hey, Brock relax I know what to do". Ash said to which Brock nodded.

Ash then closed his eyes and said, "guys listen carefully".

"yes, Ash" replied Pikachu, Lucario and Gardevoir.

"OK so listen me . pikachu you use flash. OK then gardevoir when pikachu uses flash you teleport clefairy out of here and lucario you use force palm to break  
the container and free all of us. Have you all get it." Ash explained.

"Hey leave us, " ash said while having a huge smirk on face.

"Hey Jess why the little twerp is smiling" James asked.

"Pikachu now use flash" ash commanded to his partner after which a light blinded everyone for few minutes in the cave.

When the light down team rocket was shocked to see everyone is now free as well as Pokemon, clefairy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where are all those clefairy and most important how are you all free" James asked.

"Listen you dumbo. It doesn't matter, what matter is you will be blasting off". Said misty.

"Staryu use watergun. zubat use supersonic. Lucario use auracannon. Pikachu use chargebeam" all ordered their Pokémon to attack.

all combined attack strike team rocket

"Oh no looks like team rocket is blasting off again," said team rocket.

"Gardevoir then reappeared"

Ash asked "are they safe now".

"Yes ash" replied gardevoir.

"So would you teleport us to them," asked ash.

Gardevoir teleport ash and his friends and pokemon to place where clefairy were.

* * *

\- 10 Minutes Later-

"Hey Seymour are you all right" asked Brock.

"Thanks for saving me and clefairy and they are thankful for that" said Seymour.

"Nah ... It's alright " replied ash and his friends.

Then all of sudden a clefairy approach ash handing him two stones as thank you.

"Ash then observed the stone, one is white and other one have a DNA symbol on it"

"Hey what is it?" Asked ash misty brock but they just give a negative response as they don't know about it also Seymour doesn't know what it is. So ash decided to ask about it later from professor oak.

Seymour also asked ash and his friends to stay for the night as he wants them to see the clefairy rituals to which they agree.

"Hey Brock, ash misty, " said Seymour.

"yeah" they all replied in unison.

"Here take these "saymour said as he shows them the fossils.

"What are these" asked ash

"These are fossils of Pokemon Ash," said Seymour.

"Brock here take this dome fossil and old ember" it will revive aerodactyl and Kabuto from it. said, Seymour.

"thanks ". Replied brock

"Ash for you I have skull fossil and jaw fossil from Sinnoh and Kalos," said Seymour.

"What..?" Asked ash.

"Yeah, these fossils contain carnidos and tyrant," said Seymour.

"And misty for you I have this Pokémon egg which I have found near the river that connects to the sea laying there," said Seymour.

Next day ash misty and Brock. bids farewell to clefairy and Seymour who stay behind to do research on clefairy.

Finally, CH 7 comes to an end. Here is List of pokemon that every one has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix

2\. geodude

3\. zubat

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu

2\. starmie

3\. golden

4\. Pokémon egg(unknown)

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

5\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 20)- Male

10\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

11\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

12\. Skull Fossil

13\. Jaw Fossil

I hope you all liked ch 7. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out.


	8. Chapter 8: Cerulean City Clash(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

'telepathy'

("Poke-speech")

* * *

Chapter 8: Cerulean City Clash

-February 2nd, 1997, 9:00 A.M-

xxx Narrators P.O.V xxx

Our heroes finally arrived in the cerulean city after a long journey so they decided to check out the Pokémon center while ash will prepare for the gym battle.

"Guys let's heal our Pokémon first then go for gym battle". Said Ash.

"Yeah sure, and I can take a good shower after all," said Misty

* * *

xxx At Pokémon center xxx

As soon as the group entered the pokemon center, Brock's eyes fell on nurse joy as she was looking into hearts started to form in Brock's eyes as he rushed to her and said in Romeo style.

"um Misty, what's with the Brock

"Don't Know?" said Misty,

"Oh my nurse joy, you sure a beauty. My name is Brock and as soon as I saw you I gets intution that we are made for each other,  
we could be the best couple in this world, I am paralyzed by your attract, please use your paralyze heal to heal me" said Brock but Misty came and grab his  
left ear and said while dragging him

"Come on Romeo, I will give you status condition that no joy could ever heal," said Misty

"oww misty leave me, why people always come between me and my chance of finding possible love interest," said Brock

"Um, sorry for that nurse joy," said Ash as he bowed in front of her

"By the way nurse joy, I am Ash Ketchum and could you please heal our Pokémon, " said Ash while giving nurse joy Pikachu and his other Pokémon.

"Yeah sure, this why I am here and you don't have to be sorry" replied nurse joy smiling.

* * *

xxx Near Entrance of Pokemon Center xxx

Ash is waiting with Brock and Misty for his pokemon to be heal

"Wow, the cerulean gym is so easiest to they are giving gym badges like charity," a kid said to other which got Misty's attention.

Misty then walked to the two kids and asked them.

"Hey kids listen," said Misty

"Yes Miss," said the two kids

"You were discussing cerulean gym, is it correct that you beat the leader of that gym," asked Misty

"Yeah that's true, One kid beat them, and they give us gym badges as the giveaway," said the two kids.

{"Those pesky sisters of mine, they are giving gym badges like charity, I will stop them"} thought Misty.

"Guys wait here I have to make a call to professor oak," said Ash.

"Yeah sure," said Brock and Misty

* * *

xxx At video phone xxx

Ash dialed the professor's number.

xxx At oak's lab xxx

"ring ring ring phone call phone call, ring ring ring phone call phone call," phone started to ring

"Ah …coming," said professor.

"Hello, oak's residence" answered professor oak.

"Hello professor, it's me, Ash" said ash

"Oh hello Ash, how your journey going on, and where is Pikachu?" professor asked ash

"It's been good and Pikachu is with nurse joy. I have already won boulder badge" said ash while flashing his badge.

"wow great…. Gary's already on its way to the vermilion city and he already caught 30 pokémon" said professor.

"Don't worry professor, we will show him how strong we are," Ash said with confidence.

"I know you will ash" said professor

"But may I ask why you have called me," asked professor.

"Oh yeah I forgot…..well you see while I was in mount moon I found these two stones and two fossils from Sinnoh and Kalos," said Ash.

"wow, ash two fossils, from Kalos and Sinnoh. You are damn lucky and for these two stones I have to see them in person so would you mind send them to me" asked professor

"sure professor." Replied ash

"Professor where we could revive them, " asked Ash.

" For this, you have to go cinnabar island, there is a lab where you could revive all fossil." replied professor.

* * *

"Ash Ketchum, your pokemon are healed, please receive them" announced nurse joy

"I have to say your pokemon are different, we usually not see foreign pokemon here in Kanto," said Nurse Joy

"Wait, Professor, first let me get them," said Ash as he went to counter to receive them.

"Umm Ash, can you send me the stones so that I could analyze them," said professor

"Yeah sure, come out Lucario," said Ash as he sends out his pokemon

"Lucario here take these stones as professor wants to analyze them," said Ash as he gives the stone and recalled him back and transferred him to professor

"Okay professor have you got Lucario," asked Ash.

"Professor nodded as he released Lucario and told ash that he will find about these stone as soon as about them "

"Ash told Lucario to help the professor with the research to which he nodded.

"Now Ash I have to go," said professor as he ended up the call

* * *

xxx Back with Brock and misty. xxx

"Hey guys," said Ash.

"So what are those stones, " asked Brock

"Actually I send over Lucario with stones at professor's lab. He said that he will inform us as soon as he finds any info plus Lucario could help him on this" Ash replied.

"So misty how is the egg. When it would hatch?" Asked ash

"Um, nurse joy said that it would hatch any day soon" replied Misty.

"Wow that's great," replied Ash happily.

" Ash has you decided the Pokémon you want to battle with ?" asked Brock.

"Yeah. Just wait and see" replied Ash.

"Hey Misty, why you get uncomfortable at the mention of the Cerulean gym." Asked Brock.

"Ok fine. You see well the gym leaders here are sensational sisters and they are my sisters," replied Misty.

"So technically you are also a gym leader right," asked ash with an astonished look.

"Not that way, like they never considered me valuable, always make me down and say that I am not talented to take the role as gym leader so that's why I started my own journey the same day I met you, Ash." Answered misty.

"Now I feel they are more worthless than me as they let down the reputation of the gym." Said Misty.

"So why don't you battle me". Said Ash

"Huh... What you mean " asked Misty.

"What I mean is, you are also a sensational sister so you could battle me for the gym badge," Ash replied.

"Oh sorry Misty, so let's go and show them what we have got," Ash said to misty.

"Hey guys, why don't you both go while I shop for supplies," Brock said.

* * *

xxx At gym xxx

"Hello anyone here, I ash Ketchum challenge the gym leaders for the cascade badge." announced ash.

" Hi I am Daisy, I am lily, and I am violet and we are sensational sisters, " said three of them

"But we cannot battle you as all of our Pokémon got beatings from the two trainers from pallet town and they are all admitted, " said Daisy.

"I know you want the badge so take it," Violet said as she shows Ash the cascade badge.

"No, I couldn't take it as charity rather I would like to earn it" Ash stated.

"Wait for a second, " said misty while yelling at the entrance of the gym.

"Look look ...who we have here, a runt," said Daisy.

"I am not a runt. I am Misty water flower ".

"Yeah we know it, " said Daisy.

"You cannot give away badge like this.I would battle him " Misty said.

"Fine..." Replied lily.

"First I have to change my Pokémon," said Misty.

* * *

xxx After 10 min xxx

 **"** This will be an official gym match 2 on 2 battle between Ash Ketchum and Misty any one side loses all of its Pokémon the match will over. All clear. " said Lily

"Yes "replied Ash and Misty.

"OK trainers please select your first pokemon". Declared lily.

"OK let's go staryu " misty said after which a starfish Pokémon appeared on the platform.

"Heya.." Said staryu

"staryu huh. OK go butterfree" said ash

"Free..." Butterfree said.

"OK staryu let's start with rapid spin. " commanded misty

Staryu started spinning at high speed dashing towards butteefree.

"Butterfree dodge with double team" commanded ash

"Wow nice Dodge Ash," said Misty

"Ok staryu use swift," said Misty.

"Butterfree double team again then use electroweb on staryu then use sleep powder followed by dream eater " Ash commanded

As ordered butterfree use double team which evaded the attack then he used electroweb which bounded staryu to move after which he put staryu to sleep using sleep powder followed by dreameater.

"Staryu please wake up," said Misty worriedly.

"Staryu is unable to battle ... Winner is ash Ketchum and butterfree " declared lily

"Trainers send out your next Pokémon," said Lily.

"Staryu return ... You were best" said, Misty, as she returned staryu

"OK starmie you are next," said Misty as she sends out evolved form of staryu.

" Butterfree return." Said ash." You were awesome".

"Go Gardevoir, " ash said as he released psychic/fairy type.

"Starmie use water gun," said Misty

Starmie released a stream of water.

"Gardevoir use teleport to dodge then use mean look on starmie," Ash said.

Gardevoir then teleported to another side of the arena after which she used mean look on starmie.

"Mean look," asked misty in confusion.

"Misty mean look is an attack which prevents opponent to escape" Msh explained.

{"damn Ketchum, you are great as a trainer"} thought Misty

"OK Gardevoir finish it with Giga impact, " said ash

Gardevoir surrounded herself with purple orange energy and slams to starmie which knocked it instantly.

"Starmie unable to battle, the winner of this round is gardevoir". Declared lily.

" starmie return you were awesome". Said, Misty.

"Gardevoir you too return," said Ash.

"OK," gardevoir replied.

"Ash that was amazing, you are the winner of cerulean gym match," said Misty.

"Thanks but it was all hard work of my pokémon, right buddy." Said ash toPikachukachu.

"Here take this cascade badge" misty said while giving him the badge.

"Hey misty we were all wrong about you, you battle great." Said Daisy.

" yeah but..." Said lily as they are all cut off by huge explosion .

"What's going on " asked ash as they were answered by three are team rocket in there mecha.

"And here we go again," said Misty in annoying tone.

"What's up misty" asked voilet.

"Nothing, just the bunch of three idiots who kept annoying us every time wherever we go." Explained misty.

"Hey you little twerp who you are calling idiots," said Jessie in angry tone.

Meanwhile at pokemall...

"Huh what's happening there," thought Brock while looking at gym

* * *

xxx back at gym xxx

"What you want " asked ash

" we want your rat so that we could present it to our boss plus all Pokémon present here. " said meowth.

"Hey, how is that meowth talking, " asked Lily.

Meowth then pressed the button which start sucking all water and Pokémon .

Ash then released his metagross

"Metagross use psychic on team rocket to throw away from the machine. And then use hyper beam on machine to blow it off " Said ash.

As ordered metagross used psychic and then blew off the machine which released all Pokémon.

The blast from mecha throws team rocket in to air.

"Its another time we loose to that twerp," said James

" yeah no matter what we do his pPokémon are always stronger than us," said Jessie.

"Thank God that we are not electrocuted this time," said meowth.

"Team rocket is blasting off again," said the trio in unison.

"Well that's settled, they are no longer a threat." Said ash.

" Hey Ash, thanks for saving the gym," said daisy.

"No problem, but for today we have to go to Pokémon center to heal our Pokémon." Said Ash.

* * *

xxx Outside gym xxx

Ash and misty caught up with Brock at pokémart and tell him complete detail at what happened at gym .

xxx At Pokémon center xxx

"Hey nurse joy would you please look at our Pokémon " said ash while handing her metagross, butterfree and gardevoir.

"Yeah sure . By the way ash a package has arrived for you." said nurse joy .

"But who has send it," asked ash

"Um, it is from professor oak." Replied nurse joy.

{"OK, first I want to call the professor. "} Ash thought as he went to video phone and call professor

As professor picked up the call.

"Hey professor how are, you" asked ash.

" Oh hey Ash, I am all good. So have you got your second badge" asked professor.

" yup " said ash as he flashed the second badge in front of monitor.

"So I assume you are calling to ask me about the package you have got " said professor.

"yup," said Ash

"You see, the package contains a Pokémon egg and two pokemon. Ash the two Pokémon have their own story.

One is kalos water type starter froakie who have a tendency to leave his trainer as he feels they are not good for him,  
another one is a female dratini which have been abandoned by his trainer." said Professor

As ash heard, dratini is abandoned, he somehow feels anger building up inside him.

"And finally that egg is from in jhoto which is a home of tyranitars and that egg is of tyranitar.

The egg was sent to me by professor elm of jhoto as the territory of tyranitars was attacked by poacher's and all the eggs were taken by them but some how professor elm found one of the egg while researching the area .

And froakie was sent to me by professor sycamore of kalos and dratini was sent to me by officer jenny of vermilion city.

Ash the egg will hatch pretty take a good care of it." Professor finished the talk

"Plus Ash I have got a breakthrough in the stone you have sent to me .

They are called megastone and keystone that let's fully evolved Pokémon to attain new temporary evolutionary stage which require a great bond between a trainer and a Pokémon..

And the mega stone you have send me is lucarionite." professor explained to ash.

"But it would take more days to prepare a carry equipment for two stones," said professor.

"OK professor," said ash in response.

"but professor I only have 1 slot left," said ash .

"Don't worry ash I have decided to raised your carry limit to 24 since you have shown great responsibility as the trainer,". Said professor.

"So professor could you send Lucario over here," Ash asked the professor to which professor nodded and asked ash to put pokedex to insert into the slot so that I could program pokedex to let you carry 24 Pokémon.

"Professor then sends the Lucario back to ash"

"But professor are those two okay with the decision to be my Pokémon" Ash asked professor .

"Yes ash they have decided on their own after they talked with your lucario. And from which I could say that lucario have surely told them about the way you save the lucario and others so they seem more eager to meet you" professor said .

"Thanks professor." Ash said as he end the call.

 **"** Wow Pikachu, soon we have more friends than we expected " said Ash to Pikachu.

" yep, I want to meet them as well, " said pikachu.

* * *

xxx Back with misty and brock xxx

Ash has now get back to misty and Brock.

"So Ash what professor has told you and what's in package," asked Brock

"Why don't you see yourself," ash said while smiling.

"As ash opened it he saw an egg in incubator and two pokéballs .

"Wow Ash, an egg and pokéballs " said Brock with amusement.

"Yep the egg contains a larvitar, and for pokéballs why don't you see yourself," said Ash while throwing pokéballs in air which release release two pokemon .

"Fro..kie fro," said the frog Pokémon.

"Tini ..dratini..." Said the snake like Pokémon.

"Wow ash a dratini and who is the other one," asked misty.

"The little one here is water type from kalos who is also a starter Pokémon," said Ash.

As misty hears that froakie is water type she can't hold her excitement back.

Ash then lowered himself at eye level of two Pokémon and said while smiling.

" Hey little guys, I am Ash Ketchum your new friend and trainer. As lucario already told you about me so I would like to ask you again would you want to be my Pokémon " asked Ash to which both replied by nuzzling their heads to Ash's leg.

"Guys I want to meet you few people but before we have to start moving to our next destination. So return for now." Said Ash as he returned the two Pokémon.

The same night ash decided to stay in Pokémon center.

Finally, CH 8 comes to an end. Ash has won 2nd gym badge and he got 3 more teammates.  
I am not good with the battle scenes so I am trying to improve it.

Here is List of pokemon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix

2\. geodude

3\. zubat

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu

2\. starmie

3\. golden

4\. Pokémon egg(unknown)

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

5\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 20)- Male

10\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

11\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

12\. Froakie

13\. Dratini

14\. Larvitar(egg)

15\. Skull Fossil

16\. Jaw Fossil

I hope you all liked ch 8. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out.


	9. Chapter 9: New Additions(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

'telepathy'

("Poke-speech")

* * *

Chapter 9: New Additions

-February 3rd, 1997, 9:00 A.M-

Narrator: After spending a good night in Pokémon center Ash Misty Brock and Pikachu starts their journey towards vermilion city where Ash will fight for his 3rd gym badge.

xxx Cerulean city outskirts xxx

 **"** Guys I think we should introduce our self and our Pokémon to each other" suggested Ash.

" Yeah, that's a great idea," Misty said in excitement.

"OK guys come on out all of you".said ash as he keeps the egg at the side and releases all of his Pokémon.

Misty and Brock do the same.

With the flash of light, all of Ash's Misty and Brock's pokémon came then addressed his old pokémon.

"Hey guys I know you are all wondering why I have called you out," asked Ash to which they nodded.

"First off all I want you to meet our new friends, " said Ash as he pointed to Dratini and Froakie.

"Froakie and dratini looked at Ash with questioning look

"Don't worry guys they are our friends and family," said Ash smiling.

"Guys welcome these two with the warm heart, " said Ash to his Pokémon which give their happy cries.

"Lucario and Pikachu," Ash said to his two friends

" yes master/Ash," said Lucario and Pikachu

" Why don't you help Froakie and Dratini to get together with others," said Ash

" sure, " the both Pokémon said in unison.

Ash decided to form aura bond with the new Pokémon.

"Hey Froakie, Dratini I want to first form aura bond with you, with that we could communicate even if you guys are back at pallet town from where I belong," said Ash to which they nodded

After forming Aura bond, Ash decided to scan Froakie and Dratini.

After the introduction of new comers with Misty and Brock and their Pokémon, they all return them as they start walking towards the vermilion city.

Ash holding the egg and was excited to see the Pokémon inside the egg.

* * *

xxx After 10 minutes xxx

 **"** Um, Brock can you tell where are we, because of someone's wrong sense of direction we are lost" snapped Misty at Ash.

"Guys cut it down, wait for a second, there are rumors that there is the hidden village of Pokémon," said Brock looking at map

" hidden village ?" Ash asked confused.

They moved further where they found the bridge. So gang decided to take a break. Brock set up the table and start preparing for lunch.

So they decided to call out all of their Pokémon.

"Guys I will be training for Vermillion Gym," said Ash

Ash asked Lucario to spar with Metagross, Gardevoir with Pikachu, Golurk with Salamance, Gyrados with Graveller to immune graveller to water type, Fearow, and Pidgeotto, that leaves butterfree, dratini,froakie.

So ash told Misty to help his butterfree to spar with Misty's staryu.

Ash then decided to check Dratini and Froakie.

"Hey guys I am going to scan you for your moveset so that we could plan out your training regiment OK," said ash to which they nodded.

* * *

#pokedex-#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Froakie bubble frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering itself in bubbles, ability is torent and hidden ability is protean

It is currently on level 12, Gender: male

Moves knew: Bubble, quick attack, lick pound, water pulse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dratini the dragon Pokémon,its ability is shed skin and hidden ability is marvel scale, It is currently on level 3

Gender: female

Moves knew: Leer, wrap

#pokedex-#

* * *

After that Ash said, " wow guys you are strong but you will be stronger in no time."

After it, both Pokémon hugged ash in case of Dratini she wraps herself around Ash's neck.

Ash told Both of them to relax but froakie Decided to spar with Butterfree which Ash accepts.

Ash then went to misty asking about how the eggs isare

"Misty said with smile that, it is coming close to hatching"

Ash said that may be they both hatch at the same time.

"Hey, guys lunch is ready, so come and get it." Said Brock.

After they finished lunch a small blue Pokémon appear that have leafs over the head which Ash recognized as an Oddish.

"Hey little girl would you like to have some food," asked Brock as he gives her a food tray.

"Oddish od," said oddish as she hesitated first, then sniffed the food which she finds was about to eat  
then a vine appear out of nowhere sending tray in air

 _("Oddish what are you doing here with those humans") said dino type pokemon having a bulb on his back_

 _"_ Hey that's the Bulbasaur, and in the wild, " said Ash

 _("well, they offered me food and it tastes good") said oddish_

 _("Oddish, they can have poison in the food") said the Bulbasaur_

 _("Now come back, Maylene is waiting for you") said the Bulbasaur as both disappeared into bushes._

Ash then returned all of his Pokémon as Misty and Brock does the same , packed all the stuff and ran towards the direction the pokemon ran off.

* * *

xxx Near Rusty Bridge xxx

"Hey, guys, where he has gone? We here only have this rusty bridge" said Ash

"maybe he has crossed this bridge, now let's go" said Ash

"But Ash are you sure, Is it safe to pass through here," asked misty

After which they cross the old rusty bridge. They are about to reach the end of the bridge but bridge collapsed due to which Brock fell down in the stream of water below and misty ash and Pikachu hanging at the corner of it.

Ash then called out salamance and Pikachu then ride on Fearow and Misty was on salamance as they search for Brock.

* * *

xxx Near hidden village xxx

Brock was laying unconscious as water reached to his lungs.

Brock feels that someone is pressing his chest.

"Come on wake up," said a voice.

As Brock opened his eyes he saw a beautiful woman.

"Um, who are you, " asked Brock.

"Hi I am Melanie, Actually you were drowning in the river but Bulbasaur here pulled you out of there". She said.

"Thanx. But what's with this place" asked Brock.

"This place is the hidden village. Here I treat wild, abandoned and hurt Pokémon, " said Melanie.

Brock was about to say something as they were cut off by voice.

"Hey Brock over here, look above," said ash and Misty in unison.

"Hey, Ash, Misty, Pikachu. I am here," Said Brock.

Brock then turned to Melanie and said," they are my friends, so if you allow them here, I will be highly appreciated".

"Yeah why not," said Melanie as Salamance and fearow landed right before pokemon around him cowered in fear

 _("Don't worry little guys, I will not hurt you") salamance assured the little pokemon of the hidden village_

"Brock are you alright, " asked Ash as he and Misty hopped of the salamance and fearow.

Ash told salamance and fearow to stretched their wings out after which they both flew in the air.

"Yeah thanks to Melanie here, she and Bulbasaur took me out of the river, I am safe." Said, Brock, as he gestured towards the two.

" thanks, Melanie and Bulbasaur thanks to you as well, " said Ash as he lowered himself at Bulbasaur's eye level but he ignored him.

"Well, it seems you don't like me huh," said Ash

"It's not like that Ash. Actually, I founded him few month ago wounded near the same place I found Brock. He was abandoned by his previous trainer." Said Melanie.

"From that time he only allow me to go near him but for strangers, he is always like this," said Melanie

"That explains so." added misty.

"Well, Bulbasaur I know it's not your fault that he abandoned you, In real he didn't know the value of yours. He is such a fool to left you behind" said Ash

"So Ash, what's that blue pokemon, " asked Melanie.

"Oh, that's salamance a dragon type from Hoenn region." Said Ash.

"So are you from Hoenn," asked Melanie

"No, it's like salamance is with me from past eight years, they were badly hurt when I found them, they were hurting by two kids with their Pokemon," said Ash

"Oh, this means you like pokemon the most," asked Melanie

" Yes you can say, I want to befriend all the pokemon species in this universe, and want to become a pokemon master," said Ash

"Actually Melanie if you are OK with if I send out my all Pokémon to stretch their legs," asked ash.

"Fine, " Melanie assured them.

"OK guys let's send out our Pokémon, " said Ash.

Ash Misty and Brock to released their all Pokémon and introduced them to told Melanie about how he found them which made Melanie believe  
that there are good trainers in this world"

"Ash and Misty were doing mock double battles with froakie,dratini, and staryu, starmie. While Ash's Brock's and other Pokémon watching with excitement including pokemon that were helping to treat hurt Pokémon, Bulbasaur on other hand was keeping an eye on both Ash and Misty's pokemon,  
meanwhile all both eggs start glowing."

"Hey, what's that, " asked ash

" I think eggs are hatching let's go," said Misty.

When ash and misty reached eggs they saw that both eggs are Ash and Misty took eggs out of the incubator, the eggs started to take shape of pokemon and two cute creature came out.

"Lar.. vitar lar," said Larvitar as he saw ash and hugged him.

"Hey, little guy, I am ash Ketchum and I am your new friend. Would you like to go with me on the journey and see the new world" asked Ash.

Larvitar nodded and hug ash after which Ash and introduced him to all of his, Misty and Brock's Pokémon and they see him as their little brother."

"First I have to catch you OK so no one could steal you," said Ash to which Larvitar nodded.

After ash captured him he releases out so he could get to know his then walked to misty.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur is watching the interaction of Ash and his Pokémon with interest.

 _("Hmm, as I thought about these trainers, they are not bad")_

Misty is looking at the unknown Pokémon with interest.

 **"** Skity..skit," said the skitty as she is looking around her until she saw Misty.

" Hey, little girl I am your new mother so would you like to come with me, " asked Misty to which she hugs her and nodded

"Hey misty so you have got skity huh, she is from Hoenn," said Ash with the smile.

After misty caught and introduced her to her other Pokémon.

But after few minute team rocket showed up in their balloon as they start sucking Pokémon with the vacuum.

But with the help of ash and friends Pokémon they have defeated again.

* * *

After that ash misty and Brock recalled their Pokémon except for larvitar and skitty and started to leave the village.

"Ash Ketchum," said Melaine

"yes Melanie," said Ash

"Well, I want you to take Bulbasaur with you," said Melanie

"What..!" asked Ash in questioning

"yes, I want you to take him along with you on his journey, you see, Bulbasaur here will not be able to get strong as he can be with you," said Melaine

"But," said Ash

"You want to say that, Bulbasaur belongs to me, belongs to this village," said Melanie to which he nodded

"When I see your other pokemon, they are looking well cared and strong in their own way and I believe you are the best trainer to have a  
pokemon like Bulbasaur," said Melanie

"But, do you think Bulbasaur like to go with us," asked Ash

"He will if I say him because I know you will not abandon him like his previous trainer did," said Melanie as Bulbasaur came to her

"Bulbasaur I know we had a great time together, you are like big brother to the pokemon here, but you have to go out of this mini world, and I believe Ash is the best trainer for you," said Melanie as Bulbasaur looked at Ash

"Bulbasaur will you go with him, for me, for your brothers and become strong among your evolution line," said Melanie to which he nodded and looked at Ash

"Bulbasaur, bulba," said Bulbasaur as he approached Ash

"Hey Bulbasaur, would you come with us," asked Ash but he gestured towards Pokeball and then at himself.

"He wants to battle you, Ash, to see if you can truly train him or not," said Melanie

Ash then sends pidgeotto against Bulbasaur and defeated him after which Bulbasaur allowed himself to be captured.

"Hey Melanie, it's time we say goodbye to you and this village and I promise I will give a good family to Bulbasaur, " said Ash to which she nodded

"And Brock, best of luck in your journey to becoming the best breeder in the world," said Melanie

"Thanks," said Brock as Ash Misty let out their new pokemon out so that they could get to know each other.

* * *

-February 3rd, 1997, 17:00 P.M-

After half and hour Ash misty and Brock were found themselves outside the cerulean city.

"So where we should go" asker ash.

"Don't know maybe we are lost again?" said Brock.

"What, " said Misty

"Relax misty I have an idea," said Ash as he picks the pidgeoto's ball.

Ash releases pidgeoto and told him to find Pokémon center to which pidgeoto happily few minutes pidgeoto came back and told ash in particular direction.

"Good job pidgeoto return," said Ash as he returns the particular type.

" so Brock shall we go," said Misty.

After few hours of walking, they reached Pokémon center, while they were coming they found a Charmander waiting on the rock for some one. Ash with the help of Pikachu founded that he was waiting for his trainer so ash left him there.

"Guys let's go, we should respect his decision," said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

xxx At Pokémon center xxx

"Hey nurse joy could you please look at our Pokémon," said ash and Misty giving her skity,larvitar, dratini, froakie, and Bulbasaur"

Meanwhile, they are waiting, Ash saw three trainers sitting far on the couch. As one of them said hey Damien didn't you had Charmander.

At this ash perked up.

"Yeah, that Charmander was so weak that he could not learn stronger fire type moves so I abandoned him and told him to wait on the rock, and he was so foolish that he believed what I said to now he already got eaten by wild pokemon

"That bastard," said Brock

"Ash was so furious that his aura gets in action, his eyes became blue. misty and Brock saw this and still don't know what's with Ash.  
Pikachu who was there also got angry."

Ash then walked to Damien and punched him, "Hey what was that for," asked Damien.

"That's for abandoning Charmander who believe in his trainer that he would come back for him," said Ash

" But how you knew it, " asked Damien

" Because I found him where you have left him and he still believes that you will be, I would not hesitate to kill you if you do same to your other Pokémon," said Ash in scary tone scaring everyone in the room.

"Ash it's started to rain, you better get Charmander from there," said Brock

" Guys I will return just wait here and I would bring Charmander safe and sound, "said ash to which Brock and Misty nodded.

* * *

xxx Back with Charmander xxx

"Where are, you Damien. Please come back" said Charmander with hope until a flock of Spearow starts pecking Charmander.

"Pikachu thundershock spearows but make sure it doesn't hurt Charmander." said a new voice

Pikachu's thundershock made Spearow flew away.

"Hey Charmander, I am coming" Charmander hear a voice.

"He is coming, he is coming, finally Damien returned," Charmander thought with hope.

"Hey Charmander are you OK" Charmander looked up with all his remaining health and what he saw made him sad and why this trainer is here.

"Listen Charmander your trainer Damien, he is not coming back. He abandoned you" said Ash.

All hope that Charmander has vanished like dust in the air.

"Listen, the weather here is gonna be rough plus your flame is getting weaker so I want you to come with me to Pokémon center so nurse joy could heal you. And your trainer is there." Said Ash.

"At this Charmander nodded with all his remaining health"

"Pikachu could you use protect on Charmander's tail so that flame on its tail could not die," Ash asked.

 _(" wow, ash that's the great idea,")_ Pikachu said.

Ash then called out salamance and told him to go to Pokémon the time Charmander admired salamance, Pikachu, and ash

"So you liked him huh," Ash said with the chuckle to Charmander at which he blushed.

After Ash reached Pokémon center he recalled Salamance and gets inside where he gives him to nurse.

The nurse said, Ash, that Larvitar and Dratini got impatient as they start crying but when that saw Misty and Brock they calmed down.

Ash told the nurse that Larvitar just one day old and Dratini was abandoned by some trainer like Charmander.

Nurse joy was sad, as for how could anyone abandoned such great Pokémon, and at the same time, she was happy that Ash like trainers is still there who cares for pokemon.

At time when Ash returns Damien and his friends were already gone.

* * *

-February 4th, 1997, 6:00 A.M-

Ash was beside Charmander whole night and when Charmander wakes up he saw ash Dratini Bulbasaur and larvitar sat beside him.

"So you finally woke up huh. So are you feeling good" asked Ash.

"Char Charmander," said Charmander.

"Oh so you still want to find Damien," asked Ash to which he nodded.

"OK but we all are coming with you," said Ash so that he will be safe.

After half an hour they met up with Damien again who still don't accept charmender but he decide to use all of his Poké charmender used his flamethrower that burned him to crisp.

Ash decided to use gardevoir's psychic to hold him until officer jenny arrive as she took him to custody and took his pokéballs leaving charmender who decided to go with ash.

Brock and misty was happy for charmender. But they asked what would happen to his other Pokémon to which jenny replied that they would be given to other trainers.

At this charmender was sad. So Ash asked Charmander with help of gardevoir to which she replied via telepathy to every one

 _"Charmender says he doesn't want to separate from his friends but at the_ same _time he want to stay with them"._

At this jenny decided that Ash and his friends will be good option for them

"Ash Misty and Brock," said Jenny.

"Yes, officer, " asked Ash.

"I was wondering if you all could take them with you as it will make charmender happy, and these Pokémon would get the good home," Jenny said with the smile.

"OK but only if they want and we have to ask them". Said Brock.

"Ok, "Jenny said as she released the Pokémon permanently so that they could be capturable

 _("Hey guys,")said Charmander_

 _("Hey buddy how are you, and where is Damien") said one pokemon_

 _("I am fine, and you all are. I have a good news, we are free from ownership of Damien") said Charmander_

 _("yes, we are free, but what we will do next") said another pokemon_

 _("Well we have given the choice to join these humans that saved me") said Charmander as all pokemon looked up and found three humans_

 _("So, what if they are like Damien") asked another one_

 _("Don't worry they are good, believe me,") said Charmander_

 _("Ok, at least we don't have to fear again. We will join them") said another pokemon_

"The pokemon that were released are ,sandshrew,eeve x 3, growlith,vulpix, ponyta,cubone,abra,shellder,horsea, elekid,Magby,magnemite,poliwag,

Misty selected poliwag,horsea,shellder and an eeve, Brock selected sandshrew,cubone, eeve, vulpix

Ash selected ponyta,abra,elekid,magnemite, Magby.

And decides to send eeve, Growlith to his mom so that they can give her mom company.

Finally, CH 9 comes to an end. And our heroes have some new additions to their team.

I am not good with the battle scenes so I am trying to improve it.

Here is List of pokemon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix

2\. geodude

3\. zubat

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. Sandshrew

7\. Cubone

8\. Eeve

9\. Vulpix

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu

2\. starmie

3\. golden

4\. Skitty

5\. Poliwag

6\. Horsea

7\. Shellder

8\. Eeve

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

5\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 20)- Male

10\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

11\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

12\. Froakie (Level 12)- Male

13\. Dratini (Level 3)- Female

14\. Larvitar

15\. Ponyta.

16\. Abra

17\. Elekid

18\. Magnemite

19\. Magby

20\. Skull Fossil

21\. Jaw Fossil

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

I hope you all liked ch 9. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out.


	10. Chapter 10: Electric showdown(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

* * *

Chapter 10: Electric showdown

-February 3rd, 1997, 12:00 P.M-

"Um, Guys where are we?" Asked Ash

"According to this map we are somewhere on Route 25, northeast of Kanto," said Brock

"Let's Make it quick guys we are running out of schedule," said Ash as all of a sudden he feels that land beneath him started to slip and all of them found themselves in the 8ft deep pit.

 _("ouch, what was that, who the hell made this pit") said Pikachu_

"Who made this pit, show yourself or I will find you," said Misty in annoyance

"Hey Brock, could it be those three team rocket people who always gets in our way," said Ash

"Squirtle..Squirtle .. squirt," said a voice as the group of pokemon wearing sunglasses peers into the pit.

"Whoa, these are squirtles," said Ash in amusement

Squirtles started to laugh as Misty spoke up

"Hey, you little, Is this a prank, get us out of here," said, Misty

"Growlith use flamethrower," said a voice as a flamethrower hit squirtles scaring them away then rope stairs slid into the pit

"Are you Okay?" asked Officer Jenny as Ash Misty and Brock climb out.

"Yeah, we are, thanks, Officer Jenny," said Ash

"Officer Jenny, you don't know that you saved my life, It is our fate that we met up like this, allow me to take you on date as present for saving us," said Brock in his romantic style

"Oh Mr. Romeo if you don't behave properly, I will make sure that you will not get out of pit next time," said Misty as she drags him away by his ear.

"Sorry Officer for this, but he gets emotional sometimes," said Ash

"Not a problem," said Jenny

"So what is with those squirtles out there," asked Ash

"Come with me, I will explain you in details at police station," said Jenny

xxx Police Station xxx

"You see these squirtles have once belonged to the trainers," said Jenny

"You mean, these squirtles are not wild, they are abandoned," said Ash

"Yes, these squirtles then formed their own gang, known as Squirtle Squad. All they do is run wild and play pranks on everyone," said Jenny

"Hmm, it explains that why they hate trainers," said Brock

"Is there anyway, we can help you?" said Ash

"Well, Not now but we will ask you later," said Jenny

"Now you guys can go, and make sure you stay out of the gang") said, Jenny

"Ok," said the group as they left the station

xxx outside station xxx

"Hey Brock, why in this world people do this, why they break trust of the pokemon," said Ash

"Don't know, either they are foolish or they are too smart to think that they are doing good, " said Brock

* * *

xxx somewhere near the woods xxx

"Hey you untie us," said Jenny

"Meowth tell them to untie us or else you will no longer be a part of team rocket," said James

"What you saying, are you fools, I am trying to making them believe that I am their friends so that we could use them to steal the twerp's pokemon," said Meowth in low voice

 _("Hey, Squirtle squad, I have a proposal for you") said Meowth_

 _("What kind of proposal") asked the leader of Squirtle squad_

 _("Well, you see we have our enemy and we want revenge on them") said Meowth_

 _("So, why should we help you") said Squirtle_

 _("You see, he has stolen wild pokemon, and he used them against us and tried to kill us. Please bring those pokemon to us and helpus in getting them freedom") said Meowth_

 _("So, what we will get in return") said Squirtle's leader_

 _("Plenty of food") said Meowth_

 _("Ok") said Squirtle as he shook his paw with Meowth_

 _("Come on, gang, we have a new mission") said Squirtle_

xxx Elsewhere near the river xxx

"Hey Misty what you think, how strong is Lt. Surge," asked Ash

"I don't know," Misty replied

"What, but don't you gym leaders have meeting or something," asked Ash

"Yes Ash, but we are bound by rules that we cannot give any info on other gym leaders," said Brock

"Well that makes sense," said Ash

"So misty, got anything on the hook," asked Ash

"Not yet," said, Misty, as she was trying to fish something near the river

All of sudden something pops up, It was the leader of Squirtle.

"Hey, that's a Squirtle," said Misty but Squirtle soak's her with water gun after which he started to laugh

"Hey, why are you bothering us," asked Ash as other squirtles also popped out of the river. Squirtles then used skull bash on Pikachu.

"Quick, Pikachu dodge it, " said Ash as Pikachu used quick attack to dodge

Then all of sudden smoke covered the entire area and a net came and captured the Pikachu and the four squirtles of Squirtle squad, net that captured the squirtles started electrocuting them and net that captured Pikachu is resistance to electricity

Plus a ring-like cuff binded Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squirtle" said the Squirtle protesting the team rocket

"Team Rocket why don't you leave us for a day," asked Ash as they tried to move

" well well well, isn't it the twerps," said Jessie

"We want your Pikachu and these foolish squirtles are big help," said James

"Now see you later, we have to give this Pikachu as present to our boss," said Meowth

 _("You, you cheated us, I will not spare you") said Squirtle as he launches water gun at the balloon but the balloon is so high that the attack didn't strike them_

 _"See you later," said Meowth as they start moving towards woods._

"Squirtle, Squirtle," said Squirtle in depressing tone

"Hey Squirtle," said Ash

"Squirtle,squirt," said Squirtle as he looked at Ash

"Listen, we can save them if we work together," said Ash

"Squirtle," said in confusion

"Listen we know that you guys are abandoned all by the trainers but it doesn't mean that you play prank on other humans,  
you know sometimes we have to leave our past behind and make our present better. The people like team rocket will use you to their advantage.  
I have two pokemon, that are abandoned by their previous, will you help us to make your friend free from clutches of team rocket" asked Ash

"Squirtle," said the tiny blue pokemon in determination

"Now, please take the first Pokeball at the side of my waist and release the pokemon that is inside it," said Ash

squirtle then took the Pokeball and release the Pokemon inside it.

 _("Hello Ash, who done this to you")_ said Lucario  
 _("Team Rocket, they took Pikachu and Squirtle's friends along with them, Please release us first and then search for pikachu's aura") said Ash_

 _Once Ash and his friends are free from the cuffs, Ash asks Lucario if he found any aura signature of Pikachu to which he said_

 _("Yes Ash, Pikachu is somewhere in the cave on mountain near the forest") said Lucario_

"Hey Squirtle, do you know any cave near this place," asked Ash

"Squirtle, squir," said Squirtle as he signaled them to follow him

"Guys let's go, Squirtle knows the place," said Ash

xxx Near the cave xxx

"Hey Jess, we got the lottery," said James

"Yeah and now I can be the favorite of the boss," said Meowth

 _("Hey you release me and those squirtles over there") said Pikachu as he used focus punch on the cage he is currently placed in_

("Hey, there is no use of it, this is made from titanium, carbon fiber and steelix steel alloy, which is not to easy to break") said Meowth

xxx After 5 minutes xxx

"Now let's pack everything and get ready to leave," said Jessie as they already put pikachu and squirtles in their balloon but then all of sudden a small sphere create hole in balloon.

"Who dares to stop us," said James

"We dared to stop you," said Ash along with Squirtle on his side

"Hmm, don't forget we still have your rat and those turtles with me," said James

"You are forgetting that you are the villains, so Lucario use bone rush on them," said Ash

"Koffing go, use smoke screen," said James as koffing released the black smoke that blinded everyone.

"Butter free, lend me your help, clear out the smoke," said Ash as he sends out the butterfree who cleared the smoke

Team Rocket is trying to fly away.

"Hahaha, We knew that you would try to stop us by destroying our balloon so we have extra balloon for emergency," said James

"And one more thing, we have a gift for you," said James as he and Jessie started to drop multiple bombs on the ground that resulted in  
explosions and smoke, some exploded in the forest that set up the fire.

"Lucario use protect," said Ash as Lucario created the barrier around Brock Misty Ash and Squirtle and when the smoke cleared Squirtle Brock, Ash, Misty and Lucario were safe.

"What, but how ?" said Jessie in shock

"Lucario destroy the balloon use metal sound and then use aura sphere on it" said Ash

Lucario the releases ear-splitting sound that made Jessie, James and Meowth scream in pain then Lucario used aura sphere that send balloon crashing towards the ground.

"Lucario use psychic to hold team rocket," said Ash as Lucario's eyes glow blue that enveloped team rocket in the blue aura.

"Misty Brock come with me, let's get squirtles and Pikachu back," said Ash

When they get Pikachu and Squirtle back Ash said " Hey Squirtle, want to have some fun"

Squirtle smirked and released the full power water gun at team rocket that socks them in water.

" Now Lucario finish them with flash cannon," said Ash as Lucario prepared silver orb of energy and a cannon released from it sending team rocket in the air

"Team Rocket Blast Off again," said Team rocket in unison

"Lucario you free the squirtles," said Ash to which he nodded

lucario used shadow claw and destroyed the cage after which all the squirtles were free.

"Thanks, Lucario, Now Return," said Ash

"Pikachu, are you Okay," asked Ash

 _("Ash, this cage is unbreakable") said Pikachu_

"Have you tried to get out using substitute?" asked Ash as Pikachu slapped his forehead

 _("How could this have skipped out of my mind") said Pikachu_

"So let's try," said Ash as Pikachu glowed and leave the animated decoy of himself in the cage.

 _("Well, this is so simple, you are right") said Pikachu_

"See, this is so easy," said Ash as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, the forest is on fire," said Misty as the forest is burning due to the explosion.

"Listen, Squirtle squad, you have to leave your past behind and help us to extinguish the fire. In this way, you can be the hero and no one will ask you to leave the town again" said Ash to which they nodded.

"Ash we should call out our pokemon for help too," said Misty as Ash, Misty released their water type and any other pokemon that know water-based moves.

Ash sends out salamance and hydra as misty send out starmie and staryu and with the help of Squirtle squad they extinguished the fire.

xxx Fifteen minutes later xxx

"Every one alright, has anyone injured" asked Jenny

"No, but thanx to these Squirtle squad, they help us in extinguish forest fire that set off due to team rocket," said Brock

"Squirtle squad, Thanks for saving the town," said Jenny

* * *

-February 4th, 1997, 9:00 A.M-

"Today we are glad to announce, that our town finally has firefighting squad and we declare Squirtle squad the one and only firefighters of our town," said Jenny as the towns people accepted them

"So Squirtle squad, I think it's time we should say bye to each other," said Ash as the main Squirtle had some discussion with his team member.

"Squirtle Squirtle," said Squirtle

"what you want" asked Ash

 _("Hey, Pikachu, tell him that I want to join him and my team members don't have any problem") said Squirtle_

 _"Ash Squirtle wants to join us," said Ash_

"Is it true Squirtle, if yes then? " said, Ash, as he pulls out an empty Pokeball after which Squirtle remove his shades and put it inside his shell

"Wow Squirtle your eyes are cute," said Ash as Squirtle touches the center of Pokeball and captured himself

"I got a Squirtle," said Ash

"Now Let's go, guys, let's move towards the Vermillion city," said Ash

* * *

xxx Time skip 3 hours xxx

-February 4th, 1997, 12:00 P.M-

"Ok guys I think we should have some rest," said Ash as he decided to send out all of his pokemon

"Yeah sure," said Misty

"Well, it is the time for lunch and I think this place is good," said Misty

"Come on out everyone," said Ash as he threw all of his Pokeball in the air and from which emerged all his pokemon

"You guys too, come out," said Misty and Brock as they released their pokemon too.

"Guys I want you to introduce our new friend and team member, meet squirtle," said Ash

"And Squirtle these are my other pokemon and your new family members," said Ash

 _("Hi, Nice to meet you") said Bulbasaur_

 _("Hi,") said Ash's other pokemon._

 _("Hi, we met you before, my name is hydra and he is salamance") said Hydra_

" Hey Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander are also abandoned by their previous trainer," said Ash that shocked Squirtle

 _("Is it true, are you guys are abandoned too") asked Squirtle to which they nodded_

 _("Hi, and we are charmender's friend, previously belonged to the same trainer to which Charmander belonged, but now we are with ash and are happy") said magnemite, Magby,elekid,ponyta, and Abra_

 _("Hi I am froakie") from Kalos Region_

 _("So, are you abandoned too") asked Squirtle_

 _("No, but the case is vice versa, I used to leave my trainers") said Froakie_

 _("used to ") asked others_

 _("yeah if I don't like my trainers, I left them and returned back to the professor who gives me to trainers") said Froakie_

 _("So, how you ended up with Ash here") asked Squirtle_

 _("well there is a girl back at Kalos who talk to me about his friend from Kanto, she said that he is caring towards his pokemon, and look at bright side I ended up  
with Ash. She said that her friend name is Ash Ketchum") said Froakie_

 _("And when I arrive at Kanto, I met, he told me how other senior team members met Ash, how he saved them and look at them, they are pretty strong") froakie added_

 _("And dratini what about you") asked Squirtle_

 _("My previous trainer, he abandoned me, he beat me every single day just because I can't do well, can't learn all-powerful dragon type moves") said Dratini which brings tears to every pokemon present there_

 _("girl, you don't have to worry about him now, you are now with Ash and he will not do anything like this") said Gardevoir_

 _("Yes, he is polite with his pokemon") said Lucario_

 _("And guys we will get strong, train hard together every single day, and we will help you to learn new moves") said Golurk, Salamance, Metagross, Gardevoir, Hydra together_

 _("Yes we will, and pidgeotto, I want to forget all my grudge against your specie, so will you be my friend") asked Fearow_

 _("Yeah sure") said Pidgeotto_

" Bulbasaur,squirtle,charmander, Larvitar, Ponyta, Abra, Elekid, Magnemite and Magby, I am going to scan you for your details ok," said Ash to which all nodded

"After which you guys will be trained a little for next two weeks and I will help you to add some new moves in your movesets, Ok," said Ash to which all pokemon nodded

#Pokedex#

Bulbasaur:

The seed Pokemon, a grass, and poison type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as overgrow and chlorophyll as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows tackle, leech seed, vine whip, seed bomb and razor leaf

Squirtle:

The tiny turtle Pokemon, a water type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as torrent and raindish as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows tackle, water gun, withdraw and Aqua jet

Charmander:

The lizard Pokemon, a fire type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as Blaze and solar power as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows Ember ,scratch,flamethrower

Larvitar:

The Rock Skin pokemon, a rock, and ground type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as guts and sand veil as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 2, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows bite

Ponyta:

The fire horse Pokemon, a fire type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as flash fire and flame body as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10 , this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows tackle,Ember

Abra:

The psi Pokemon, a psychic type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as synchronize and magic guard as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows teleport

Elekid:

The Electric Pokemon, an electric type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as static and vital spirit as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows quick attack, thunder shock, low kick

Magby:

The live coal Pokemon, a fire pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as flame body and vital spirit as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows ember, smoke screen

Magnemite:

The magnet Pokemon, an electric type pokemon. This Pokemon has the ability as magnet pull and analytic as the hidden ability.  
This Pokemon is currently at level 10, this pokemon is male.  
This pokemon knows supersonic,thundershock,thunderwave,

#pokedex#

"Well, guys you have got some awsome movesets, but before we move to learning new moves, you have to start building up strength first,for which I have some training routine for you guys" said Ash to which all the pokemon nodded

"And larvitar, would you like to train" asked Ash

"Larvitar..lar," said larvitar in agreement

"Gardevoir, Lucario" you guys help in building their stamina, Golurk, you help to build their strength, Metagross you help in improving their defense,  
Salamance and hydra you help them on their attack power, Pikachu you help in their speed buildup as I have told you Ok, " said Ash

 _("Ok Ash") said the group_

" Assigned them their task," asked Brock

"Yup," said Ash

"Guys, Just do it for twenty minutes only, we will start proper training from tomorrow onwards," said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

xxx Twenty Minutes Later xxx

"Ok, guys Wrap it up for now and here is your food, finish it up and then let's head towards the Vermillion city," said Ash at which his pokemon give their happy cries.

* * *

xxx Time skip 3 weeks later xxx

-February 7th, 1997, Friday 12:00 P.M-

It's been three weeks when Ash captured Krabby when they ended up at Bill's lighthouse while finding their way to the vermillion that time Ash has taught his new Pokemon some new Pokemon elevated at new levels.

From last four days, Ash and his friends have stayed at the pokemon center and visit the forest to train his new pokemon. The pokemon he trained recently are larvitar,dratini, Charmander, Magby, Bulbasaur,elekid,ponyta Squirtle,froakie, magnemite, Krabby. These Pokémon reached to level 15 and above with the training with his old Pokémon. Brock and Misty's new Pokémon also train along with Ash's Pokémon so they reached the same level as Ash's new one.

Ash is currently in the forest along with his friends

"OK guys let's see your improvement, " said Ash he pointed pokedex at his pokemon

Moves and Level of each Pokémon

### Pokedex ###

Larvitar: Current Level 20

Moves knew: Bite ,chip away, screech,curse, earth power,sandstorm,endure,iron defence,spite, stealth rock,outrage ,ironhead ,rockslide

Dratini: Current Level 20

Moves knew: Wrap,leer,thunder wave,twister,dragon rage,aqua jet,water pulse,Draco Meteor,dragon pulse,bind, irontail, shockwave,outrage, icy wind,

Froakie: Current Level 15:

Moves knew: Hydro cannon, icy wind, ice beam, Bubble, quick attack, lick, pound, water pulse, surf

Bulbasaur: Current Level 15

Moves knew: Razor leaf, vine whip, tackle, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, takedown, grass whistle, Giga drain, grassy terrain, magical leaf, energy ball

Charmander: Current Level 15

Moves knew:Ember ,scratch,flamethrower, heatwave,focus punch, fire punch,thunder Punch,irontail , dragon pulse,metal claw,

Squirtle: Current Level 15

Moves knew: Withdraw, water gun, bubble, dragon pulse, focus punch, icy wind,irontail,hydrocannon, zeheadbutt, tackle surf

Ponyta: Current Level 25

Moves knew: Tackle, ember, flame wheel, double kick, bounce , heatwave, irontail, flamethrower, flame charge, fire spin,

Abra: Current Level 15

Moves knew: teleport, drain punch, fire punch, focus punch, gravity, ice punch,irontail , shockwave, thunder punch, zen headbutt,

Elekid: Curren Level 20

Moves knew: quick attack,thunderwave,thunder shock,shockwave,dynamic punch, thunder punch, electroweb, dual chop,fire punch,focus punch,ice punch,magnet rise,electro ball,light screen

Magnemite: Current Level 15

Moves knew: supersonic,thundershock,sonicboom, thunderwave,electroweb,gravity, irondefence,shockwave,electroball,

Magby: Current Level 20

Moves knew: ember,smokescreen, firespin, megapunch, dualchop ,heatwave, focus punch, fire punch,irontail,

Krabby: Current Level 15

Moves knew: Bubble,vice-grip,harden,bubblebeam,icy wind,iron defence,water pulse, superpower,waterpulse,

Pidgeoto learned: double team, rest, brave bird, fly ,Ariel ace

Fearow learned: double team,rest,brave bird,fly

Butterfree learned: protect,Raindance, solar beam, psychic,shadow ball, energy ball,double team,arielace,

### Pokedex ###

"OK guys, I wanna tell you that, I am happy how quickly you have learned these moves in no time" Ash said happily.

At this Ash's each Pokémon launch their respective attack in affection at him

"Hey Brock,Misty I think we should start moving for gym" said Ash

* * *

xxx At Pokémon center xxx

"Hey nurse joy could you just check our Pokémon " said Ash, Misty and Brock.

As they handed nurse 34 pokéballs and Pikachu, larvitar, and skity being like to stay outside.

Meanwhile, a kid came running through the door with badly injured ratata.

At the same time, 2 more kids came with injured pidgeoto and a Bulbasaur.

"Nurse joy please heal them they are injured," said kids.

"Oh my it's 42nd time in a row, please wait here," said nurse

Meanwhile,Ash asked one of the kids to which he said that it's because of the gym leader. He uses powerful Raichu, an electabuzz and magneton.

Ash decided to wait as misty spoke.

So ash whom you want to battle with.

"Elekid,magnemite, and Pikachu." said ash with confidence.

"Don't you try type advantage" suggested Brock.

"Brock if I go with the type advantage, my Pokémon don't get any stronger plus it would boost their confidence up," said Ash.

"Point to be noted". Said Brock.

after one hour Ash, Misty, and Brock received their Pokémon. Ash clipped his pokéballs except for Elekid and magnemite.

Ash got outside and send them out and address them.

"Elekid, magnemite, Pikachu" today, we are going to challenge the Vermilion gym.

"So shall we head for the gym," said Ash.

* * *

xxx At gym xxx

-February 7th, 1997, Friday 15:00 P.M-

Ash enters the gym and said "I Ash Ketchum of pallet town is here to challenge the vermillion city gym leader for the thunder badge, "

"Look, another kid with the baby Pokémon," said a guy next to the gym leader.

Next to gym leader is a Raichu, a floating magnet and an electric tiger.

"Challenge accepted, please come towards the battle field," said surge.

Both ash and surge move towards the battlefield.

"This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now send out your first Pokemon !" declared referee.

"Magneton/ magnemite go," said Ash and Surge as they released their pokemon

* * *

xxx Magnemite v/s Magneton xxx

"Magneton use spark," said Lt. Surge

"Dodge it magnemite and use supersonic" ordered Ash.

 _Magnemite then dodged the attack and then used supersonic which confused the magneton._

"OK magneton use magnetbomb followed by spark" ordered Lt. Surge

"Magnemite Dodge the attack then use electroweb to hold him and then use sonicboom back to back to finish him," Ash commanded.

 _The spark hit the magnemite but magnemite hit magneton with electroweb which captured him in electric web then magnemite used sonicboom back to back which defeated the magneton._

"Magneton unable to battle magnemite wins and therefore the winner of their round is Ash Ketchum of pallet town" declared the referee.

"You have defeated magnemite but let see how you will defeat him? " asked Surge as he throws the pokéball that reveal an electabuzz.

"Electabuzz vs magnemite. Let's the match begin." the referee said.

* * *

xxx Magnemite v/s Electabuzz xxx

"Electabuzz use quickattack" ordered .

Electabuzz then dashed towards the magnemite leaving white trail of energy.

"Magnemite use the sonic boom on the ground to stop him" Ash ordered.

"Magnemite's sonic boom slow downed the electabuzz".

"Electabuzz use thunder," said surge.

"Electa...buzz" yells his name as black clouds appear which launch yellow stream of electricity knocking out magnemite.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, electabuzz wins. So this round goes to . Challenger send out your next Pokémon " said Referee.

"Go Elekid," Ash said as he released pre-evolved form of electabuzz.

"Who's that Pokémon " asked Surge.

"He is electabuzz's pre-evolved form," said Ash.

"Hmm, so are you sending the first stage pokemon against its next evolution stage, how pathetic it is" taunted surge as this makes Ash and elekid angry"

"let the battle begins, " said referee.

* * *

xxx Elekid v/s Electabuzz xxx

"Elekid use quick attack followed by ice punch on its leg, " said Ash.

 _Elekid attacked electabuzz with the quick attack that unbalanced electabuzz a little after which elekid uses ice punch on its leg._

"Electabuzz use thunder," said surge

Elekid light screen followed by dual chop and back to back ice and fire punch and then full power dynamic punch. " commanded ash

"Elekid reflected thunder with light screen after which elekid start barraging the fire and ice punch and as a finishing blow he used the dynamic punch to knock out electabuzz."

"Electabuzz unable to battle elekid wins," said referee as elekid then ran back to ash

"wow elekid, you have done it, " said Ash as Pikachu also congratulated him.

"Now return and have a nice rest, " said ash to which elekid nodded.

"You are the worthy kid, but you will far away from defeating me," said surge while his Raichu steps forward with cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Are you ready Pikachu? " asked Ash as Pikachu jumped on the ground with cheeks crackling with electricity.

 _("Finally, I am gonna show him who we are ")_ said Pikachu

"The final battle for vermilion gym badge will now begin," Refree declared

* * *

xxx Pikachu v/s Raichu xxx

"Raichu use tackle," said Surge.

As ordered Raichu dashed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use quick attack into double team while using double team and then use charge," Ash commanded.

 _Pikachu charged at Raichu using quick attack then he split into multiple Pikachu at the same time he used charge .Raichu stopped in the middle of the field._

"Raichu use thunder" surge commanded.

"Rai... " said Raichu as he unleashed a powerful electric attack.

"Pikachu use protect then use hidden power on protect" Ash commanded which confused Surge, Brock and misty.

"What he is up to Brock." Misty asked.

"Even I don't know, we have to wait and watch" said Brock.

 _Pikachu form green barrier around him then he used hidden power which is dark type making green barrier surrounded dark energy_

"Now Pikachu use double team then wild charge while using magnet rise. " commanded ash.

"Raichu use thunderbolt" surge commanded.

 _Soon pikachu's wild charge absorbed the dark protect making it glow with darkish_ yellow _color with_ _protect_ _as the outer layer that overpowered Raichu's thunderbolt sending Raichu colliding with the wall_

"Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu wins which means the winner of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum of pallet town. " refree declared.

Pikachu then returned and jumped on Ash's shoulder while ash called out Magnemite and Elekid.

Surge then walked to ash as he extended his hand and said while holding a thunder badge" Thats a powerful pikachu you have got. No one came up with that technique. Plus your elekid and magnemite also battled amazingly and I am proud to give you this."

"Thanks but its all my Pokémon who trained hard , not me. " Ash said while looking proudly at his three electric type.

"So, I think we have to go to Pokémon center to heal them," Ash said as he recalled magnemite and elekid.

"Wow ash you were great out there," said Brock.

{" Thank god, Pikachu doesn't battle me " } Misty thought.

"And the final combo of yours is amazing" Brock appreciated Ash.

"Thanks, Brock." Said Ash.

After the three of them reached vermilion city Pokémon center ash give nurse joy elekid,magnemite, and Pikachu to heal. After resting a bit at Pokémon  
center ash Misty and Brock headed to the saffron city for their next gym.

Finally, CH 10 comes to an end. And our heroes have some new additions to their team.

Here is List of pokemon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix (Level 55)- Male

2\. geodude (Level 23)- male

3\. zubat (Level 25)- male

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. Sandshrew (Level 25)-male

7\. Cubone (Level 15)- male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- male

9\. Vulpix (Level 25)- Female

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu (Level 35)- Genderless

2\. starmie (Level 35)- Genderless

3\. golden (Level 35)- Female

4\. Skitty (Level 15)- Female

5\. Poliwag (Level 15)- Male

6\. Horsea (Level 15)- Female

7\. Shellder (Level 15)- Male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- Female

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

5\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

6\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

7\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

8\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

9\. Pidgeoto (Level 20)- Male

10\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

11\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

12\. Froakie (Level 15)- Male

13\. Dratini (Level 20)- Female

14\. Bulbasaur (Level 15) - male

15\. Squirtle (Level 15) - male

16\. Charmander (Level 15) - male

17\. Larvitar (Level 20)- male

18\. Ponyta (Level 25) - male

19\. Abra (Level 15) - male

20\. Elekid (Level 20) - male

21\. Magnemite (Level 15)

22\. Magby (Level 20) - male

23\. Krabby (Level 15) - male

24\. Skull Fossil

25\. Jaw Fossil

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

I hope you all liked ch 10. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out.

Staryu,starmie,golden, skity,poliwag,horsea,shellder, evee


	11. Chapter 11:Battle for marsh badge(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

CH 11: Battle for marsh badge

-March 7th, 1997, Friday 9:00 A.M-

It has been a whole month and our heroes arrived at the Saffron city for Ash's next gym battle against Sabrina, a psychic type gym leader.

Last month for Ash and his friend was more adventurous as Ash trains for his next gym. Misty's and Brock's Pokémon also train to get better.

The day Ash, Misty, and Brock left the Vermilion city, they boarded the cruise liner named where Ash battled some random trainers with newly acquired Pokémon friends. During that time Ash's some pokemon evolved.

Abra evolved into Kadabra at level 20 and learned= confusion and disable

Bulbasaur reached level 20, Charmander and Squirtle evolve to Charmeleon and Wartotle and reached Level 20.

Froakie evolved to frogadier and reached the level 20.

Krabby learned metal claw. Magnemite learned magnet bomb and spark.

Meanwhile, Ash battled few more trainers but team rocket who was inside the ship attacked all trainers and tried to steal their pokemon. Ash with the help of his pokemon defeated team rocket grunts and retrieve the pokemon of the passengers, then an explosion occurred making a hole in the ship which

started to sink it.

After the ship began to sink, Ash with the help of his gyrados saved his friends and team rocket as well. But due to James stupidity, he angered the Magikarp that he was given by a vendor making it evolved to thanks to ash's gardevoir, she put it to sleep.

Ash and friends then go to porta vista where they met with Gary who is still cocky as ever, after which they help tentacruel and tentacool to save their home and save the people of porta vista

Ash then decided that before going to battle he would like to add the new team member to his pokemon team.

so he went to lavender town to add a ghost type to his team and sparring partner and cover type disadvantage.

He also asked Misty and Brock to accompany him but they decided to stay outside.

When ash enters he found out that the ghost Pokémon here are ghastly, haunter and Gengar and Gengar is pretty stronger than Ash found that these Pokémon just want someone who could play with them.

After few hours of fun, Ash decided to leave which made the three ghost type depress.

"Ash then offered them that Gengar could come with him and battle in gym and leagues while haunter and ghastly could live with his mother as she would like their funny nature while having fun with his other Pokémon at his mom.

The three Pokémon nodded as they have someone to play with.

Ash then captured three of them and after capturing the Gengar and others, Ash sends Gengar out once again.

"Hey Gengar,I am going to look at your stats, so stay still ok," said Ash to which he nodded.

# Pokedex #

Gengar, the shadow final form of has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat Gengar has ability Cursed Gengar is at level 30 and gender is male.

This Gengar knew following moves: shadow punch, hypnosis, Mean look, curse, night shade, confuse ray, sucker punch, payback, nightmare, dream eater,

thunderbolt

# Pokedex #

"Wow Gengar, you have got some awesome movesets, but we will teach you some new moves too," said Ash to which he licked Ash in affection

"Ok now let's go," said Ash came out misty asked Ash "Have you got him"

"Yeah why don't you both meet him," said Ash while revealing a ghost type

"As Gengar came out he immediately approaches Misty and Brock and starts playing prank leaving Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

 _"He doesn't leave any moment to play prank, does he,"_ asked Pikachu

"Yeah, I think so" Ash replied.

"Hey Gengar these are our friend so stop playing the pranks," said Ash.

 _("What I was just getting started. But you allowed me to do so")_ translated Pikachu what Gengar said.

"Yes I have said you that could, but after the gym, I need to introduce you to others at Pokémon center" replied Ash.

Ash and his friends then made their way to Pokémon center where ash made a call the to professor.

"Hello, Ash, Misty Brock and pikachu , how you have been" asked professor.

"We are all good professor, pikachu and other Pokémon are good." Ash replied.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu happily waving his hands at the professor.

"Hey, Misty what Pokémon is in your hand" asked professor.

"Oh she, she is skitty from Hoenn. I found her as an egg." Misty said.

"Professor, I want you to meet someone," Ash said as he opens his bag and reveals Larvitar who was sleeping inside of it.

"Hey larvitar" Ash gently tap him as he wakes him up, larvitar then woke up and when he saw him he hug him.

"Larvitar I want you to meet the professor , he gave me you as an egg," said Ash.

Larvitar then happily waved at the professor.

"Hey professor I want to send you the two ghost type pokemon that I catch recently so that you could send them to my mom since they are fun loving, maybe you also like them. " Ash said.

"And I hope they would like you too," said Ash with the smile. "plus some of my Pokémon evolved to their second stage".

"Well that's a great news Ash, just send them over here and I will call your Mom to give her the pokemon." said professor.

"By the way Ash, I am glad that you got Kanto starters," said Professor.

"Bye professor," said Ash as he ended the call.

Ash then placed a call to his mom while Misty and Brock went to cafeteria with pikachu

"Hey mom how you have been" asked Ash

"I am fine ash. So how is your journey going on " his mom asked

" it's good" Ash replied.

Meanwhile, two heads popped on screen.

"Hey Eevee, growlith how are you," Ash asked the two Pokémon.

"They are good ash, " replied Delia

"Well, I want to say that, I have sent two ghost type to professor and he will call you soon as I told him to give them to you," said Ash

"Okay, Ash see you later," said Delia

"Bye mom, take care," said Ash

xxx Back with misty and Brock xxx

"Hey guys shall we head to gym," said Ash

"Yes ,why not" replied Brock as the group exits the pokemon center

xxx Back at gym xxx

{"Hmm, that's interesting, an aura user coming here to battle..."} Thought a certain girl

"Finally we have reached gym" said ash.

"So ash who you are going to use in gym" asked misty.

"Gardevoir,kadabra and Gengar" replied ash.

"Hello anyone here, I am here for gym battle" ash declared while entering the gym.

"Very well challenger, challenge accepted. " said a voice.

"She levitated to battle field with three pokéballs attached to her waist"

"Wow, she could float," said ash

"Yes Ash, after all, she is psychic" replied Misty.

Referee then walked to the field.

" This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Saffron City Gym Leader Sabrina and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit, in each round trainer will select new Pokémon even if he has won the round. Now send out your first Pokemon !" refree said

"Go , Abra" Sabrina said while sending out Abra.

"Kadabra show them what you have got".

"Abra vs the battle begin" said Referee

xxx Abra v/s Kadabra xxx

"Kadabra use shockwave," said Ash.

"Kadabra.." Said Kadabra as he launches an electric shockwave at Abra.

"Teleport," said Sabrina as Abra teleported to the different part field.

"Disable," said Ash as Kadabra's eyes glow and Abra was outlined with the glow.

"OK Kadabra, use zen headbutt followed by drain punch," Ash commanded.

"Teleport" ordered Sabrina but to her dismay, Abra doesn't teleport.

{"What happened, why it doesn't work"} thought Sabrina. She came out of thought as she saw Kadabra landed the punch on Abra.

"OK Kadabra, use confusion and finish it with irontail, " ordered Ash

 _Kadabra launches the 3 glowing orb at Abra confusing him._

"Abra snap out of it, " Sabrina said in the calm voice.

"Abra suddenly start glowing in white light and start changing shape"

"After light down Kadabra was standing there.".

"Kadabra..." Said the Pokémon.

"Wow, the evolution in between the battle," said Ash in amusement.

"OK Kadabra let's finish it quickly. use teleport with fire punch and ice punch followed by irontail" Ash commanded

"Kadabra obey the order as he teleported himself and hit the opponent with fire punch then ice punch and then used iron tail sending Sabrina's Kadabra in wall fainting him instantly. "

"Sabrina's Kadabra unable to battle winner is Ash and his Kadabra, trainers select your next Pokémon" referee declared.

"Kadabra you were great. Take rest. " Ash praised the Pokémon and recalled him back.

"Pika pika " Pikachu also congratulated him

"Well you have defeated him but how will you defeat her," asked Sabrina as she released espeon.

"Well, I knew how to defeat her. Go Gardevoir." Said ash as he released his another Pokémon.

"Oka, Gardevoir, let's show them the true power of our friendship." Said ash

"Very well. So the second round of the match is now begins." Refree said

xxx Gardevoir vs Espeon xxx

"Gardevoir let's begin with mean look" Ash oordered.

Gardevoir's eyes glow red which outlined the espeon

"Espeon use swift" commanded Sabrina

"Gardevoir use teleport then use Imprison on espeon" Ash commanded.

 _Gardevoir teleported to evade the attack then she used imprison which stop espeon to use any move Gardevoir knows._

"Espeon use confusion" ordered Sabrina, but to her surprise, espeon cannot use the move anymore.

Meanwhile Brock and Misty were talking about match

"Wow, Brock he is playing good," said Misty

"Yeah, he is playing nice. First, he used mean look then used imprison so that espeon couldn't use any of her psychic moves." said Brock.

"OK gardevoir let's wrap this up, use shadow ball," said Ash

"Espeon use double team" Sabrina ordered but again she isn't able to use the move.

{"What happened, why espeon cannot use any of her moves anymore"} Thought Sabrina with a worried look.

Espeon on other hand Also wondering what happened to hit the espeon making her cry.

"OK, gardevoir use flaming dark energy ball followed by magical blast" Ash ordered.

"flaming what," said Sabrina in Surprise

Gardevoir then used shadow ball and energy ball, then she holds and merged it with psychic, then she used fire punch on it which absorbed the fire of fire punch making it glow fiery red dashing towards espeon hitting which Gardevoir used magical leaf and moonblast combo hitting espeon which defeated her.

"Espeon unable to battle gardevoir wins." referee declared.

"Hey gardevoir nice work. So return for now" said Ash happily.

"Thanx ash," Gardevoir said before returning her to the pokéball

"Well for the final Pokemon I choose xatu." Sabrina then released a xatu

"What's that Pokémon," asked Misty.

"Xatu a psychic type from jhoto," said Brock.

"Xatu huh, Gengar you are up for battle" said Ash as he released the Gengar.

"So you have captured the ghost pokemon of lavender town" said Sabrina

"Xatu vs Gengar, let the battle begin " referee said

xxx Gengar vs Xatu xxx

"Xatu use ominous wind" Sabrina commanded her Pokémon.

"Gengar block it with night shade followed by shadow sneak and mean look."

The two attack collided creating an explosion. Gengar then used shadow sneak and mean look.

"OK xatu use confusion followed by air slash". Sabrina commanded

"Gengar use your shadow sneak followed by hypnosis , nightmare, and dreameater. then finish it with the thunderbolt. " ash commanded.

Gengar then dodged the attack with shadow sneak and then he used hypnosis which put xatu to sleep.

"Xatu come on snap out of it," Sabrina said with the loud voice.

Gengar was about to use nightmare but xatu woke up due to its ability.

"Oh crap, early bird"Ash thought

"Xatu use psychic " Sabrina ordered.

"Gengar dodge it and use Thunderbolt, " said ash

Gengar dodged the attack and then hit the xatu with the thunderbolt which hit xatu straight.

Xatu was too tired with scratch and bruises on it.

"Xatu use wish" Sabrina ordered

"Gengar prepare fire punch from both hand then use thunder punch but hold it. Then use shadow punch"

As ordered Gengar prepare fire punch, Gengar then used thunder then used shadow punch which fused with fire and electricity formes outer layer of the punch that strikes xatu directly making him fainted.

"Xatu unable to battle Gengar wins. Therefore the winner of saffron city gym badge is Ash Ketchum of pallet town" referee declare.

"Nice work Gengar, Now take a well-deserved rest," said Ash as he returns Gengar.

"Ash Ketchum you were great since you defeated me fair and square, I here present you the marsh badge," Sabrina said while giving him the badge.

"Thanks, Sabrina, I think we should go as we have to continue for my 5th gym,." said Ash.

"Well good luck for your next gym battle," Sabrina said.

"Thanx and take care, " said Ash

"You too," said Sabrina

xxx Outside the saffron city gym xxx

"Wow Ash you have battled great, " said Brock.

"Thanks, guys, but after this, I am more eager to win the next gym battle," said Ash enthusiastically

"Let's go to Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon," said Ash

At pokémon center, Ash gives Gardevoir Kadabra and Gengar to nurse joy.

After the three pokémon discharged Ash decided to send some of his Pokémon to professor oak for which he asked his Pokémon to which they nodded. But ash asked them that they should train at the ranch.

Ash told Gardevoir Golurk and Salamance to assist Butterfree, Elekid, Magnemite and Kadabra to teach sleeptalk, rest, substitute and protect.

Ash then dialed the professor oak so that he could send the Pokémon to the professor. After which the trio resume their journey to celadon city

So guys CH 11 finally ended. Ash has won marsh has more control over her power, unlike anime.

Here is List of pokemon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix (Level 55)- Male

2\. geodude (Level 23)- male

3\. zubat (Level 25)- male

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. Sandshrew (Level 25)-male

7\. Cubone (Level 15)- male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- male

9\. Vulpix (Level 25)- Female

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu (Level 35)- Genderless

2\. starmie (Level 35)- Genderless

3\. golden (Level 35)- Female

4\. Skitty (Level 15)- Female

5\. Poliwag (Level 15)- Male

6\. Horsea (Level 15)- Female

7\. Shellder (Level 15)- Male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- Female

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male shiny

2\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

5\. Fearow (Level 35)- Male

6\. Pidgeoto (Level 25)- Male

7\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

8\. Frogadier (Level 20)- Male

9\. Dratini (Level 25)- Female

10\. Bulbasaur (Level 20) - male

11\. Wartotle (Level 20) - male

12\. Charmeleon (Level 20) - male

13\. Larvitar (Level 25)- male

14\. Ponyta (Level 25) - male

15\. Magby (Level 25) - male

16\. Krabby (Level 25) - male

17\. Gengar (Level 30 ) - male

18\. Skull Fossil

19\. Jaw Fossil

At lab:

1\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

2\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

3\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

4\. Elekid (Level 25) - male

5\. Magnemite (Level 25)

6\. Kadabra (Level 20) - male

7\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

3\. Haunter

4\. Ghastly

I hope you all liked ch 11. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out


	12. Chapter 12: Primeape goes bananas(Fixed)

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

CH 12: Primeape goes bananas

-March 8th, 1997, Saturday 9:00 A.M-

Narrator: The next day Ash, Misty, and Brock start their journey towards the celadon city on the deserted path with some trees and rocks around them.

Ash Misty and Brock decided to stop for lunch under the tree while Ash and Misty are training with their Pokémon in the double battle between Ash's larvitar and Bulbasaur vs Misty's poliwag and Eevee.

xxx Evee Poliwag v/s Bulbasaur Larvitar xxx

"Eevee use quick attack on Bulbasaur, poliwag use double slap on larvitar," said Misty

"Bulbasaur use grasswhistle on Eevee, Larvitar use sandstorm to hide yourself, then use rockslide on poliwag" commanded ash.

Bulbasaur grass whistle put Eevee to sleep then larvitar evaded the attack with sandstorm then he used rockslide on poliwag.

"poliwag use water gun on Eevee to wake her." Said, Misty.

As ordered poliwag used water gun that woke up Eevee.

"Bulbasaur use magical leaf on Eevee, larvitar use iron defense and then outrage on poliwag" Ash commanded.

 _Bulbasaur magical seed and larvitar's outrage was different this time that defeated the both Pokémon._

"Return Eevee and Poliwag you have done an awesome job," said misty

" wow Bulbasaur, Larvitar you have done a great job. Now take some rest " said Ash to his two Pokémon, at the same time pokedex beeped _Larvitar learned thrash and Bulbasaur learned gain 3 level boost and larvitar gain 3 level boost_

Ash and Misty battled second round with Dratini-Fearow and Staryu-Skity in which Ash won again as both Dratini and Fearow get 3 level boost up and learned dragon breath.

Till that time Brock prepared lunch so Ash Misty and Brock then call out their all Pokémon and start eating their lunch.

 _("Anybody please help me") said a new voice coming far from them_

 _("you hear it Lucario,") asked Pikachu_

 _("Yes, I think a pokemon is in danger") said Lucario_

 _("Let's go") said both Lucario and Pikachu as they sprinted towards the source of the voice_

"Guys, where are you going," said Ash

"Misty, Brock you guys wait here, I will just return back soon," said Ash

"Ok, Ash" said Misty

When Ash followed Pikachu and Lucario, he reached the place where a mankey is being attacked by a primeape.

"Lucario, Pikachu protect the mankey, use aura sphere, electroweb on primeape" commanded Ash

Primape who was attacking mankey is now bound in electric web and aura sphere hit him. Lucario and Pikachu are defensively standing in front of mankey.

 _("Are you okay, little guy") asked Lucario_

 _("Yes, thank you for saving me, by the way I am a girl") said Mankey_

 _("Are you wild pokemon") asked mankey_

 _("No,he is our trainer and friend") said pikachu pointing at Ash_

"Are you ok, hope he didn't hurt you more" said Ash to which mankey noded.

 _("Get out of our way, you human slaves") said Primeape as he breaks the web with the dual chop_

"Lucario,pikachu you guys use combined hyper beam on primeape" said Ash

 _lucario and pikachu then hit primeape with hyper beam that hit him direct and made him unconcious._

"Pokeball, go" said Ash as he throws pokeball on primeape that captured him instantly

"Lucario bring mankey with us, we can give him the food and brock can heal him" said Lucario

 _"Ash, mankey is a girl" said pikachu_

"Sorry, bring her with you" said Ash correcting himself.

xx Back to Ash and His friends xx

-March 8th, 1997, Saturday 11:00 A.M-

Ash then with the help of Brock heals Mankey and offered her food which she lunch ash and his friends packed up their belonging and resume their journey to the celadon city.

 _"Ash I want to walk beside you" said Lucario._

" Yeah sure," said Ash as he recalled his other pokemon

 _"Master I think the Mankey is following us " Lucario said_

"Guys , Lucario says that Mankey is following us," Ash said to his friends

When Ash and his friends turned they saw that mankey is following them.

"Lucario would you ask Mankey why she is following us. " Ash asked Lucario.

" OK master Ash" Lucario replied.

-[Pokéspeach Activated]-

"Why are you are following us," Lucario asked

"Well, how should I put it. I want to join him for two reasons, first, he saved me and as a gratitude, I want to join you guys. And second, he is so caring towards you and I want to be strong like you"Explained Mankey

" Do you think, he would accept me since he already has primeape." Explained Mankey.

"Yes he would , so you doesn't need to afraid of anything." Lucario assured mankey

-[Pokéspeach Deactivated]-

"Ash, she want to come with you," Lucario told ash.

Ash then turned to mankey and gently ruffle her fur and said " If you want to come with us you are most welcome, plus I like to have you on my team "

Ash picks an empty pokéball and gently tap on her head which captured her.

"Alright, I have caught a mankey," Ash said while making a victory pose.

"Pika pika " pikachu imitate the action of Ash's.

"Now come out everyone," said Ash as he threw all Pokeball in air from which emerged his all pokemon

"Guys, I want you to introduce to our new team members, Primeape and Mankey

"Mankey and primeape, here are my other pokemon friends," said Ash at which primeape still looks angry but mankey, she is hopping around at sight of so many new friends

 _("hello, nice to meet you all") said Mankey_

 _("Nice, to meet you too")said All of Ash's pokemon_

"Everyone return," said Ash as he recalled all his pokemon

{"Now, let's check the stat's of these two"} thought Ash as he points pokedex at each Pokeball, first pointed to primeape's Pokeball.

#pokédex#

xxx Primeape xxx

Primeape the pig monkey PokémonIt tends to get angry very easily. In its anger, it starts fighting whosoever he saw.

This primeape is male with the ability anger point and vital spirit. This primeape is currently at level 35 and knows :

Final Gambit, low kick, seismic toss, focus energy, karate chop, close combat, counter, dual chop, fire punch, ice punch

xxx Mankey xxx

Mankey the pig monkey Poké tends to get angry very easily. In its anger, it starts fighting whosoever he saw.

This mankey is female with the ability is anger point and vital spirit. This mankey is currently at level 20 and knows :

low kick, focus energy, karate chop, counter, dual chop, fire punch,

#Pokédex#

"OK guys, let's move towards the celadon city."Said Ash

"Hey Brock do you have any Intel on celadon city gym leader, " asked Ash.

"Yup, her name is Erika and she uses grass types," said Brock.

xxx Time Skip: 5 hours xxx

-March 8th, 1997, Saturday 17:00 P.M-

After walking for five hours, Ash Misty and Brock reached Celadon City Pokémon center

Finally we have made it, " said, Misty,

"Yes, this was too tiring," said Brock.

"So let's heal our Pokémon first and then stock up supplies after which head for the gym," Ash said to which they all nodded.

After they healed the Pokémon Ash, Misty and Brock headed to the gym.

"Best of luck Ash," said Brock.

"Hello anyone here, I am here for the gym battle," said Ash.

"Hey Brock, are you sure that this is the gym, it looks like nursery more than a gym," said Ash

"Yes, according to the map, this is the gym," said Brock

" Hi there, I am Erika and I am the owner of this perfume palace, " Erika said.

" Hi I am Ash Ketchum, and these are my friends Misty and Brock and he is my partner Pikachu. I am here to challenge you for the rainbow badge" Ash said.

"Well challenge accepted, but before the match, I will give a tour of my shop to you guys," Erika said.

"yeah sure," said Ash

After the tour Ash and his friends purchased few gifts for their family. But now its time for the match.

"This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between the Celadon City Gym Leader Erika and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There's no time limit and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now send out your first Pokemon ! "referee announced

"Go victreebell/ larvitar," said Ash and Erika as they send their Pokémon.

" The battle between larvitar and victreebell shall now commence," the referee said.

xxx Larvitar vs Victreebell xxx

"Victreebell starts with leaf tornado " ordered Erika

"Larvitar stop that attack with sandstorm, " said Ash

 _Victreebell released the swirling tornado towards larvitar but larvitar created the storm of sand on the field._

Now larvitar use stealth rock followed by iron defense 3 times"Ash ordered.

"Victreebell cancel the effect of the sandstorm with the sunny day" ordered Erika.

 _Victreebell launched the orange and yellow orb high in the sky which cleared the field cleared multiple rocks are floated at Erika's side above victreebell._

"Victreebell use razor leaf on larvitar " ordered Erika

"Larvitar use screech then use iron defense one more time" ordered Ash

 _Victreebell used razor leaf but it stopped its attack as larvitar released a high pitch sound which made victreebell to halt its attack_

Victreebell focus and use magical leaf, " said Erika to victreebell

 _Victreebell launched multicolored leaves towards larvitar._

"Larvitar use rockslide as a wall to block the attack" Ash ordered

 _As ordered larvitar used rockslide as a wall to stop the attack but it destroyed the wall hitting larvitar_

{"Great, that magical leaf attack is so strong"} said ash

"Wow Erika your victreebell is so strong " Ash complimented

"You are not so bad though, even if you are the beginner for your pokemon journey" Erika complemented Ash.

"Larvitar are you OK," Ash asked worriedly

"Larvitar... Lar" said larvitar

"OK Victreebell, use vine whip to wrap Larvitar then use leaf tornado " ordered Erika

"Larvitar grab the vine whip then use rockslide on victreebell," said Ash

 _victreebell used vine whip but larvitar grabbed the whip then he used the rock slide on victreebell._

"Victreebell shatter rocks with magical leaf, then use leaf tornado on larvitar," Erika commanded

Victreebell released the swirling tornado towards larvitar but it changed its direction and shatters the rocks with magical leaf.

After the attack stopped the green vines were seen around larvitar wrapped around him and glowing red causes larvitar to screen in pain

" What happened, " Ash asked in confusion.

" Ash I used leaf tornado as the decoy for leach seed that victreebell planted on larvitar " Erika explained.

"Larvitar are you OK, I know you could do it, I have faith in you" Ash motivated larvitar.

"larvitaaaaaaaaar" larvitar screamed before he started glowing and changing its shape.

"Hey Brock look,larvitar is evolving," Misty said.

" yeah I know, Ash and larvitar worked hard so the result had to be paid well," said Brock.

Back on the field Ash was way too happy that larvitar evolved to its second stage, and that's too early"

, "Wow pupitar you evolved " Ash praised its rock type.

 _{' I want my limbs back,'} thought pupitar_

Pupitar then starts hopping up and down and Ash's pokedex beeped and said pupitar learned dark pulse.

"Okay pupitar, let's show them our power, pupitar use dark pulse and finish with the earth power," commanded Ash

Pupitar then used the dark pulse which hit the victreebell knocking him out.

"Victreebell unable to battle pupitar wins, therefore this round goes to Ash Ketchum." referee declared.

"Wow pupitar nice work, but for now return," Ash said as he returned his Pokémon.

"Nice work Victreebell return," Erika said while returning its Pokémon.

"Wow Ash you have battled well," Erika said.

"You too Erika, " Ash said.

"And for now I choose venusaur," said Erika

"A Venusaur huh, so I think I will use him, " Ash said as he released Bulbasaur.

"A battle of evolution family, interesting " Brock said.

"I hope Bulbasaur and Ash pull this win," Misty said in worry

" He will, I am sure ash would find a way " Brock assured Misty.

"Bulbasaur..." Bulbasaur said while glaring at his final evolution.

"Venusaur ... " venusaur also starts glaring at Bulbasaur

"Let the second round of this match shall commence now" the referee announced.

xxx Bulbasaur v/s Venusaur xxx

" venusaur let's start with the vine whip."Erika ordered.

"Bulbasaur use your vine whip to jump in the air then use grass whistle to put venusaur to sleep," Ash commanded.

Bulbasaur quickly jumped out of the way after which he used grass whistle which put venusaur to sleep.

"Venusaur please wake up, " Erika said with concern.

" Bulbasaur use growth 5 times" Ash commanded.

"Bulba..." Said Bulbasaur as he glows green 5 times just before venusaur woke up.

"Venusaur use razor leaf " Erika ordered.

"Bulbasaur counter with your own magical leaf " Ash commanded.

 _Bulbasaur's magical leaf overpower the venusaur's razor leaf._

"OK, Bulbasaur finish this off with energy leaf." Ash Commanded

"Energy leaf," Erika asked in confusion.

Bulbasaur prepares multiple energy balls in front of him after which he uses magical leaf when hit energy ball it passes through it coated with the power if energy ball hitting venusaur making him faint.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins. Therefore the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum " referee declared.

"Wow Ash your Bulbasaur is good, " Erika said.

" Thanks but it's him who practice day and night," said Ash said while smiling at him.

"Hey Bulbasaur, you were great, now take rest," Ash said to his Pokémon while recalling him to pokéball.

"Hey Ash let's finish our battle, " Erika said

"Sure," Ash said while holding a pokéball.

"Let the final battle between ash and Erika shall begin "the referee announced.

"Go Gloom / Magby," both Ash and Erika said while releasing their respective Pokémon.

"Gloom," said Gloom

"Mag...by mag," said Magby.

"Magby this is your first battle so give your best, " said ash to which Magby nodded .

xxx Magby v/s Gloom xxx

"OK gloom starts with poison powder" ordered Erika.

"Magby use smokescreen then use ember" Ash ordered.

As ordered gloom used poison powder and Ash's Magby used smokescreen which covered the field then it used ember that hit gloom straight.

"Gloom ... " gloom cried.

"Gloom use razor leaf," Erika said

Ash was about to command but they informed by one of the employees that 2 people and a talking Meowth raided the shop.

Meanwhile, the ceiling of the gym breaks from where a bomb dropped which set gym on fire.

Ash recalled Magby,Erika and all others moved out of the gym with their pokemon returned back in the Pokeball where they saw team rocket flying in the balloon.

"Why don't you leave us for the moment," said Ash

"We want your powerful pokemon," said Jessie

"Try if you can, Metagross use hyper beam," said Ash as he sends out metagross who used the hyper beam that blasts off team rocket.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN," said team rocket as they disappear in the horizon.

Ash then recalled metagross back and sends gyrados to extinguish the fire.

"Gyrados use rain dance on the gym and use hydro pump to extinguish fire from outside," Ash ordered

"So, is everyone OK " asked Ash

" yes but we cannot find gloom " Erika said to Ash.

"Erika, I will bring back gloom safely" Ash said as he entered the gym.

"When Ash entered the gym he saw that there is still some fire so Ash called out wartotle to use water gun on the flames. "

Ash saw that gloom is in corner cowering in fear, so he approaches gloom to save is first hesitant to believe Ash, but later on, she starts trusting Ash.

After some time ash came out with gloom and wartotle beside recalled both gyrados and wartotle and thanks them for their help.

Erika thanks Ash for saving gloom, also gloom thanked Ash

Next day Erika give ash the rainbow badge since he helped her in saving the Gloom and gym.

After stocking supply Ash and his friends headed towards the fuchia city where Ash would earn his next gym Badge

So guys CH 12 finally ended. Ash has won rainbow badge, plus he got new Pokémon

Here is List of pokemon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix (Level 55)- Male

2\. geodude (Level 23)- male

3\. zubat (Level 25)- male

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. Sandshrew (Level 25)-male

7\. Cubone (Level 15)- male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- male

9\. Vulpix (Level 25)- Female

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu (Level 35)- Genderless

2\. starmie (Level 35)- Genderless

3\. golden (Level 35)- Female

4\. Skitty (Level 15)- Female

5\. Poliwag (Level 15)- Male

6\. Horsea (Level 15)- Female

7\. Shellder (Level 15)- Male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- Female

Ash's Pokemon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male shiny

2\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

5\. Fearow (Level 38)- Male

6\. Pidgeoto (Level 25)- Male

7\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

8\. Frogadier (Level 20)- Male

9\. Dratini (Level 28)- Female

10\. Bulbasaur (Level 23) - male

11\. Wartotle (Level 20) - male

12\. Charmeleon (Level 20) - male

13\. Pupitar (Level 30)- male

14\. Ponyta (Level 25) - male

15\. Magby (Level 25) - male

16\. Krabby (Level 25) - male

17\. Gengar (Level 30 ) - male

18\. Primeape(Level 35)- male

19\. Mankey (Level 20)- Female

20\. Skull Fossil

21\. Jaw Fossil

At lab:

1\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

2\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

3\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

4\. Elekid (Level 25) - male

5\. Magnemite (Level 25)

6\. Kadabra (Level 20) - male

7\. Butterfree (Level 17) - Male

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

3\. Haunter

4\. Ghastly

I hope you all liked ch 12. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out


	13. Chapter 13: Gym battle at the Fuschia ci...

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

* * *

CH 13: Gym battle at the Fuschia city

xxx Hop Hop Town xxx

-March 9th, 1997, Sunday 9:00 A.M-

"Hmm where are we Brock" asked Ash

"We,are at hop hop town" Brock answered

"Hop Hop Town" asked Misty

"Arnold Arnold, thank god you are back, where were you gone" asked a lady as she hugs Ash

"Um, Miss I think you have mistaken me for someone else, My name is Ash Ketchum not Arnold" said Ash

"Oh, I am sorry,you are looking like my son who is gone missing from past three days " said the lady

"What, your son is missing" asked Misty

"Yes, but it's not only me, most other family's children are gone missing too," said the lady

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny put the poster of another child gone missing.

"Hey officer Jenny, another child gone missing," asked the lady

"Yes mam and the cases of missing children are increasing day by day," said Jenny

"Hello officer, are you, cousin of celadon city's officer Jenny," asked Ash

"well, I am cousin of celadon city's jenny's cousin" replied Jenny

"Oh that explains, you jenny's looking so similar," said Ash

"So, any info why these children are missing," asked Ash

"Not yet, but I have intuition that a Pokémon can be a reason behind it" said Jenny

"Now, I have to go, " said Jenny

"Hey guys, let's go to Pokémon center," said Ash

* * *

xxx Hop Hop Town Pokémon center xxx

-March 9th, 1997, Sunday 10:30 A.M-

"Hey nurse joy, can you please check on our Pokémon," asked Ash

"Well, I have to say sorry for this time because Pokémon here at the Pokémon center is losing their energy since three days ago," said Nurse Joy

"Three days ago, you mean it all started all when the children are started to go missing," said Ash

"Yes," said Nurse Joy

"Pika pi." said Pikachu as he started to feel asleep.

"skitty ski" said skitty as she also started to get asleep

"Skitty what hapened to you" asked Misty

"Oh my, they are also feeling the same as others Pokémon are here" said Nurse Joy

Mean while, Officer jenny arrives in Pokémon center

"Joy, I am finding the huge sleep waves that may be the cause of conditions of these Pokémon" said jenny

"Hey officer jenny can we come with you" asked Ash

"Yes, You can " sad Jenny

"So what is this device in your hand officer" asked Ash

"Ash, with this I am tracing the wierd signals that are making Pokémon to behave like this" said Jenny

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket is following the gang

"Well they are making our work easier,when they reach the Pokémon who is making the Pokémon behave like this then we can use it to capture powerful Pokémon" said Meowth

"Yeah and we can be our boss's favourite once again" said James

* * *

xxx 5 minutes later xxx

" so the source of the signals are this building,let's go inside" said Ash

They go to the top of it on an elevator. They reach the top and find a mansion on top of the skyscraper.

"Whoa, a mansion on top of a skyscrapper" said Brock

"And signals are high here" said Jenny as pikachu start getting to behave more wierd along with skitty

"Pikachu,please buddy stay safe" said Ash

Ash and his friends then get inside where they found the couple of people and a podium on which Drowzee and Hypno are sitting.

"Hello everyone,can we have a words with you" asked Jenny

"Yes officer" said the one man

"Well, do these hypno and drowzee belongs to you" asked Jenny

"Yes, our old drowzee, evolves into hypno recently and we are using his sleepwaves to get good sleep,you know the city life is hectic on us" said the man

"well,I am sorry to say that the sleepwaves are transmitting over the city and are affecting Pokémon and children with sensitivity in great amount" said Jenny

"Sir,look at our Pokémon, my pikachu and misty's skitty are acting odly" said Ash

"Well, you can try on me, so that we can find where kids go after getting affected by sleep waves" said Misty

Hypno uses Hypnosis and Misty starts acting like a Seel. She then runs out of the mansion and into a park where all of the other hypnotized kids are, who are also acting like Pokémon.

When Brock, Ash, the head of the club and Jenny follows her they reach to the park where they saw missing children including misty.

"I got it, the sleepwaves from hypno are making the kids think they are Pokémon"said Brock. Officer Jenny tries to wake them up, but it doesn't work. The head of the club suggests that they try using Drowzee's sleepwaves to counter Hypno's sleepwaves.

"Now, let's take her back in the mansion" said Ash

Back in the mansion, Drowzee's waves wake Misty up. Ash carries Drowzee into the park and Team Rocket appears.

"Why you always follows us" asked Ash in frustration

"Well,we need stronger Pokémon kid,Go ekans" said Jessie as she sends her Pokémon

" Go Charmeleon" said Ash as he released the fire type

"Charmeleon send them away with flamethrower" said Ash as charmeleon releases th powerful flamethrower that burn them and sends them blasting off in the sky.

"WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN" said the trio as they disappear in horizon along with ekans

Then Drowzee wakes up the children as the children's parents come in with Officer Jenny. The woman from the beginning comes up and thanks Ash for finding her son. They take Drowzee to the Pokémon Center and they cure the Pokémon there also. Ash wonders what Pokémon dream about and Brock states that they probably dream about getting stronger and evolution. Misty remarks that she dreams about that too.

{"Huh, what a psyduck is still doing here and is holding his head" } thought Joy

"Hey misty" asked Joy

"Yeah," replied misty

"You are a water type pokemon trainer,right" asked Joy

"Yes," said Misty

"would you like to take him" asked Joy

"umm, take him" misty asked nervously

{"Why would I like a boring pokemon"} thought misty

"Please misty" said Joy

"Ok fine" said Misty

* * *

xxx outside the city xxx

The group is walking to their next destination with psyduck was following them

"Uh Brock haven't you said that leave him to me" asked Ash

"Yeah, but misty is a water type trainer" said Brock

"Guys,look at him, he is so boring pokemon" said Misty

Misty then trip herself making empty pokeball fall out of her pocket after which psyduck peck it letting himself capture.

"Now,he is my pokemon" said Misty in sad tone

"congratulation misty on having a new pokemon on your team" said Ash

"A pokemon with headache to be precise" said Misty

* * *

xxx Fuschia City Outskirts xxx

In past 10 weeks Ash was training his new Pokémon to their fullest. One week after leaving hop hop town, Ash and is friends came across the scissor street which having the famous salon and pokemon grooming salons. There the group attended the fAshion day having pokemon grooming as major they stopped team rocket as they planned to steal the pokemon by using the grooming center as their sneaky tricks. Then they stayed at the scissor street pokemon center and for next three weeks Ash, Brock, and misty trains their Pokémon with each other during which Ash's Misty's and Brock's few Pokémon evolved.

Ash asked professor when they were at scissor street to send his all Pokémon so that he could train his all Pokémon plus he asked professor to increase his carry limit to 35 which he immediately agreed. Ash's pokémon mastered those attack perfectly.

Ash's pidgeoto became pidgeot, mankey became primeape, magby became magmar,elekid became electabuzz, Dratini became Dragonair, krabby became kingler,magnemite became Magneton, Brock's sandshrew became sandslAsh,cubon became marowak and zubat became golbat, geodude become graveler.

Misty's poliwag became poliwhirl. Ash taught his new Pokémon some moves with help of his old Pokémon that they knew.

These moves are : double team,rest,protect,sleep talk,substitute, hidden power,

Apart from these move each of Ash Pokémon learned:

Pidgeot (lvl-38) and fearow(lvl-40): sunnyday,hiddenpower,hyperbeam,gigaimpact,wing attack

Pupitar (lvl-35) : Stone edge,rocktomb,dig

Dragonair(lvl-35): dragontail, dragonbreath,icebeam, flamethrower,surf,hyperbeam, thunder,

Frogadier (lvl-32): toxic spike,blizzard,scald ,rockslide ,darkpulse

Bulbasaur(lvl-32): seed bomb, frenzy plant, grassknot ,sludgebomb, toxic,sunyday.

Charmeleon(lvl-32): dragon rage,fire fang,dragon rush,flareblitz, dragonclaw,dig,shadow claw,fireblast,incinerate

wartotle(lvl-32) : waterpulse,rocksmAsh,toxic,blizzard,brickbreak, scald,gyroball.

Ponyta (lvl-35) : inferno,Sunnyday,fireblast,solarbeam,wildcharge,toxic ,incinerate

Kadabra(lvl-35): psybeam,reflect,psycho cut,recover,miracleeye, telekinesis,shadowball, dreameater,psychic, chargebeam

Electabuzz(lvl-35) : toxic,wild charge,low sweep, brick break ,psychic.

Magneton (lvl-35) : zap canon,flAsh canon,gyro ball, light screen,wildcharge,thunder

Magmar(lvl-35) : confuse ray,toxic ,Sunny day, fireblast, overheat,flamethrower, brick break ,will o wisp

Kingler(lvl-35): icebeam,brick break,blizzard Scald,xscissor,rockslide,surf,sword dance,

Primeape(lvl-35) : seismic toss ,ice punch, thunder punch,sunny day, rain dance, thunder, earthquake,brick break, overheat ,rockslide , poison jab, payback

Gengar (lvl-40) : will o wisp,poison jab,darkpulse, sludge bomb , thunder

* * *

xxx One week later xxx

xxx After leaving scissor streets, Fuschia City Outskirts xxx

After leaving scissor streets, Ash and his friends are on their way to fuschia city where he encounter a hitmonchan which Ash think of as was thinking of capturing him as original trainer of hitmonchan name was Anthony. Later his daughter appeared who told Ash that Anthony is her father who abandoned them so that he could bring p1 championship Belt back at home.

She requested Ash and Brock to take part to which they nodded. Ash chose male primeape as he wants to Bond with him and Brock chose geodude.  
Meanwhile team rocket also entered as disguised planning to steal one of Ash's Pokémon.

\- At P1 Championship -

As per rule Ash and Brock submitted their extra pokemon at reception.

"Brock was defeated quickly, Ash, on the other hand, finds it difficult as primape doesn't listen to his commands.

In the mid of second-round team rocket captured the primeape. But Ash, on the other hand, made primeape free himself without the use of his Pokémon gaining the trust of primeape. Ash told primeape to blast them off with overheat.

Primeape then understood that Ash cares for him and he started to listen him after which Ash won the tournament  
Anthony took permission from Ash to train primeape himself to make him p1 champion, for which Ash Misty and Brock then bids farewell  
to primeape, Anthony, and Rebecca.

Then they resume their journey towards fuschia, on the other hand, was sad that he had to separate from his trainer so quickly.

 _{'We will meet again master Ash'} thought primeape_

* * *

xxx Three weeks Later P1 Championship xxx

Ash and his friends reach gringy city which is polluted due to factories where Ash decided to heal Pokémon, but there was no were  
asked by Nurse Joy to find out the source of the problem.

Later Ash and his friends found that all this chaos was due to the presence of Muk and Grimer at entrance of water pipeline that provides water to the powerplant that generates get rid of this Ash and his friends decided to fight the Muk and Grimer.

Then team rocket appears and tried to caught Pikachu, Ash then defeated the team rocket with the help of Lucario.  
Ash then caught the Auk as it possesses great array of attacks.

Once everything settles down Ash takes promise from the residents of gringy city that they would keep their city clean after which they resume their journey.

* * *

xxx One week Later the events of Gringy City xxx

Ash misty and Brock found themselves in the mountains as fuschia gym is just over the mountain, then they suddenly heard they  
take a sneak peak over the commotion where they saw that there is a queue of trucks.

When Ash asked one of the driver that what's going on he said "We are constructing a dam But due to some issue they could not take material  
there as something blocks their way."

Later they were told by chief construction head that this is due to the digletts and he asked Ash and his friends if they could help fight those Misty and Brock then told that he invited more Pokémon trainers to fight them.

Later on more vans came from within set out multiple trainers including Gary. They all send out their Pokémon, Ash,Misty and Brock does the same..

Ash send out Gardevoir ,but being an unknown Pokémon to kanto trainers they all started asking Ash about her. But Gary being jealous taunted Ash that she is weak like her trainer. Gardevoir was angry as Gary told Ash weak but Ash told gardevoir to calm down.

After too many attempt, pokemon are not coming out after which Gardevoir told Ash and others that this place is created by these digletts ,if dam is built over here the home of thousands of Pokémon living here will be vanished.

At this the chief banned the idea of creating dam and thanks Ash to let him know the the same day Ash misty and Brock found fuchia city and house that look like the gym.

So Ash decided to train here for next one weeks before challenging the gym.

And in last week Ash also trained Muk as butterfree also reached level 37.

* * *

xxx Present Time xxx

-May 22nd, 1997, Thursday 12:30 P.M-

Ash is now standing outside gym to challenge it.

"Good luck Ash," said Misty and Brock.

"Thanks guys , so let's get going" Ash said as he entered the gym.

 _"Hey Ash when any of us would battle"_ Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, I want to give my each Pokémon an opportunity to fight" Ash explained.

"Hello anyone here " asked Ash as he entered the gym but to his surprise no one was here in the gym.

"Ash I think this is not the gym " Misty said.

"Hmm let see," said Brock.

But they don't know that certain Pokémon was watching and his friends were exploring house until some shuriken passed Misty pinned Ash to the wall.

"Hey, who is there," asked Ash

"It's me fuschia city gym leader Iya," said Iya.

"So this is how you welcome your challenger," said Ash

"This is a test, kiddo, to check whether you are worthy of gym battle or not" Iya explained.

"So what you think, I came here for gym match and I challenge you," Ash said

"Well, challenge excepted," Iya said after observing Ash.

"This will be one on one gym anyone side loses first the match will be over" Iya explained rule.

"Fine," said Ash

Ash and Iya then move to the selected fearow and Iya selected nidorino.

* * *

xxx Fearow v/s Nidoran xxx

"Hmm fearow, nice choice Ash," said Iya.

"Fearow beware of nidorino's poison points OK," said Ash .

"Fearow..." Fearow said.

"Nidorino use poison sting," Iya said.

"Fearow dodge with the double team then use mirror move" Ash commanded.

As ordered fearow dodged with the double team then he used mirror move which copied the pin missile attack.

"Nidorino use blizzard" Iya ordered.

"Fearow fly high out of range then use ariel ace into the brave bird" Ash ordered.

With that fearow get out of range then came back with Ariel ace and brave bird hitting nidorino knocking her out.

Not later Ash defeated Iya smoke covered the field, when smoke goes off a person was standing there.

"Iya how many times I told you not to get into battle since you are under training, " said Koga.

" sorry brother" Iya replied.

"Brother, " Ash and his friend said in shock.

"Yeah he is my brother, well I am not a full flesh gym leader, only under training " Iya explained.

"So you are gym leader huh, I challenge you for gym battle" Ash explained.

"Fine, challenge accepted, " Koga said

"Iya would you mind being the referee this match," said Koga to which Iya nodded.

This is an official three-on-three Gym battle between Fuschia City Gym Leader Koga and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town There's no time limit and only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Now send out your first Pokémon!

"Go wheezing," said Koga as he called out his poison ball Pokémon.

"Go pidgeot," Ash said as he released his fully evolved flying type.

* * *

xxx Pidgeot vs Wheezing xxx

"Okay wheezing start of with destiny bond,"Koga said smirking.

"Pidgeot use double team to dodge it then use quick attack"

As orders pidgeot evaded the attack then it used quick attack.

"Wheezing use poison gas in air " Koga ordered

"Pidgeot use steelwing and now spin and use heatwave," Ash ordered

Pidgeot used steel wing then start spinning and used circular motion wrap the gas around him and heat wave burned up the gas completely.

"Wheezing use destiny bond and then use flamethrower" Koga ordered.

{"Poison gas was a trap to get pidgeot close so that he could use destiny bond,, then used flamethrower that burned him,"} Ash thought

"Pidgeot could you continue" Ash asked

"Pidgeot ..pidge"said pidgeot

"OK well, now pidgeot use twister on the complete field around weezing" Ash ordered.

"Pidgeot used multiple twisters that trapped weezing."

"Now pidgeot use double team Ariel ace into brave bird "Ash ordered

Pidgeot then dashed into the sky with Ariel ace then it came back towards the twisters with brave bird and double team and attack weezing from all side knocking it out.

Once weezing knocked out pidgeot also defeated

"You were great pidgeot return" Said Ash

"Both Pokémon unable to battle, therefore this match is drawn "Iya declared.

"Trainers select your next Pokémon," Iya said

* * *

"Arbok go," said koga as he released his poison snake Pokémon.

"Dragonair let's battle," Ash said as he released his dragon type who nuzzle Ash's leg.

"Dragonair your first battle is here let's show them your training," said Ash to which she eagerly nodded.

* * *

xxx Dragonair vs Arbok xxx

"Arbok start of with dig then use wrap" koga said.

"Dragonair stays calm and try to sense movement in the earth , when you feel him use iron tail on ground," said Ash.

Dragonair closed her eyes to sense then she found where the arbok is

"Dragonair..." She cried as she hit ground with iron tail that sends arbok out.

"Arbok use double team then use gastro acid" koga ordered.

Arbok then used double team after which he used gastro acid on Dragonair and some acid entered her eyes which disable her to see properly.

"Dragonair use rain dance to wash off the acid from your face then use icy wind on the whole field to freeze Arbok and finish it with Draco Meteor," Ash ordered.

Dragonair then blows an icy wind that freezes arbok.

"Arbok no," Koga said in worry.

Dragonair then prepares orange orb of draconic energy and launched in the air which split into different small orbs hitting arbok creating smoke.

When smoke cleared arbok could be seen laying unconscious.

"Arbok unable to battle, Dragonair wins" declared Iya.

"Wow Dragonair, you won" Ash praised his dragon type.

Dragonair licked Ash" OK now return," Ash said while returning her.

Back with misty Pikachu and brock

"Wow Misty, when Dragonair was small she was so eager to get strong" Brock said

"Yeah, actually all of Ash Pokémon are like him , want to get powerful, " said Misty looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu also agrees since he was with Ash and others for so Long

Back with Ash

Both Ash and Koga holding the last pokéball.

"Trainers select your final Pokémon," Iya said

"Go muk/muk," said Ash and koga simultaneously releasing their Pokémon

* * *

"Wow both used muk, what a coincidence," said Brock.

"Let the final round shall begin" Iya announced

"Muk let's start with mud slap" said koga.

"Muk use protect then use flamethrower" said Ash

Muk then used protect that form green barrier dome like structure preventing Ash's muk to hurt.

"What .." Koga said in shock.

"Muk use mud bomb followed by sludge wave" koga said to his Pokémon.

" OK muk dodge the attack with double team then use electroflame ball followed by rain dance and thunder."Ash said to his Pokémon

Ash's muk first used shadowball and used thunderpunch and flamethrower on it which absorbed the attack.

Fire and electricity infused Shadowball hit muk lowering its hp drastically after which muk used rain dance which start pouring rain all over field then muk summon thunder that launched stream of electricity from sky at koga's muk fainting him instantly.

"Koga's muk unable to battle, Ash and his muk win, therefore the winner of fuscha city gym badge is Ash Ketchum" Iya declared.

At stands Pikachu , Misty and Brock happily jumping.

Ash and koga then moved to center of the field shaking hands as koga said "Ash you were amazing, and your Pokémon were great. Its nice that you were my opponent"

"Thanks. Its my honor to battle you" Ash said.

" Here Ash take this" koga said as he give Ash the soul badge.

"Thanks " Ash said.

"Well I think I should get going , I have to win next gym badge," said Ash.

Ash misty and Brock leaves for the Pokémon center where Ash heals his Pokémon.

Ash then call out All of his Pokémon "Hey guys how you feel" said Ash

All of Ash Pokémon cheered.

"Its great to hear that you all are good" Ash said.

"Hey guys I know you train hard and you all want to battle, but you know all I am happy that how much you train so I decided that those who already have battled would get rest .So I would be sending back you at ranch so you could get rest but you should do little exercises to keep yourself active so you doesn't get rusty OK." Said Ash to his Pokémon to which they nodded.

"Gardevoir, I want you to aquintance all of them with professor oak so that they doesn't freak out there plus I would tell my mom that I have sent the friends of evee and growlith, so that they could spend some time with ,them" Ash said.

 _"Yes Ash I have met them , and I could say they are quite energetic_ _o,nes"_ gardevoir said smiling.

"So ready to go," Ash asked her.

"Yes Ash" replied Gardevoir.

All of Ash's Pokémon nodded.

"So those who will be going back at the ranch will be pupitar,golurk, salamance, butterfree, gardevoir,electabuzz, magneton, Gengar,kadabra,bulbasaur,magmar,pidgeot, fearow and finally muk."

"And gengar don't go on nerves of professor oak once you reunite with your ghost brothers ok." Ash said.

 _"Ow man, why are you so fun killer Ash,"_ Gengar asked Ash.

" I am not fun killer, but you just overdo sometimes, " Ash said.

Ash then called professor oak and told him that he will be sending his few Pokémon for vacation as reward for their hard work, then Ash called her mother and told her about his journey so far. She was happy that his son is growing up so quickly.

On the other side of screen evee and growlith were happy to see their friends again.

Ash then get back to Misty and Brock.

"So guys shall we move to our next destination," Ash asked his friends.

"Yeah, why not plus we should check out safari zone as it is assumed that there are few strong Pokémon are there to catch," Brock said.

* * *

Hi guys, Ash has won 6th gym badge and now he is on its way to the cinebar island. where Ash would fight for the 7th gym badge.

And guys please review the battle scene, story line etc...

So guys stay tune for next chapter...

Gym badges aquired: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Marsh Badge, Rainbow Badge,Soul Badge

Here is List of Pokémon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix (Level 55)- Male

2\. graveller (Level 30)- male

3\. Golbat (Level 28)- male

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. SandslAsh (Level 35)-male

7\. Marowak (Level 35)- male

8\. Eeve (Level 35)- male

9\. Vulpix (Level 25)- Female

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu (Level 35)- Genderless

2\. starmie (Level 35)- Genderless

3\. golden (Level 35)- Female

4\. Skitty (Level 15)- Female

5\. Poliwhirl (Level 30)- Male

6\. Horsea (Level 30)- Female

7\. Shellder (Level 25)- Male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- Female

Ash's Pokémon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

5\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

6\. Frogadier (Level 32)- Male

7\. Wartotle (Level 32) - male

8\. Charmeleon (Level 32) - male

9\. Dragonair(Level 35)- Female

10\. Ponyta (Level 35) - male

11\. Kingler (Level 35) - male

12\. Primeape (Level 35)- Female

13\. Skull Fossil

14\. Jaw Fossil

At Lab:

1\. Electabuzz (Level 35) - male

2\. Butterfree (Level 37) - Male

3\. Muk(Level 30 ) - Male

4\. Kadabra (Level 35) - male

5\. Magneton (Level 35)

6\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

7\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

8\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

9\. Pupitar (Level 35)- male

10 Gengar (Level 40 ) - male

11\. Magmar (Level 35) - male

12\. Bulbasaur (Level 32) - male

13\. Fearow (Level 40)- Male

14\. Pidgeot (Level 38)- Male

At Training:

with Anthony:

1\. Primeape (Level 40)- male

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

3\. Haunter

4\. Ghastly

I hope you all liked ch 13. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

* * *

CH 14: Dark Secrets

Meanwhile somewhere in Kanto region

"So Dr. Sebastian how our project clone x2 is going on," asked a man in the suit with tanned skin and brown hair.

"It is coming along very well sir, " said Sebastian

"Hmm, I don't want anything blunder this time, I want this shadow Mewtwo. Brainwash them so that he only obey what we ask them to do." Said Giovanni.

 _This time Pokémon league headquarter have to face the wrath of me and my army especially you Lance and Red Ketchum_ thought Giovanni.

"Sebastian come with me, I have to discuss some things with you," said Giovanni.

"Yes sir " Sebastian said.

Once they leaved the lab two unknown Pokémon came inside , one was small cat like Pokémon, and other was cat like Pokémon with long tail and a tube joining head and were mew and mewtwo

"Hmm, this is not good, it radiates too much of dark power from within," said mewtwo

"Yeah, its same like when lord arceus finds you and others, you and others were radiating too much power," said mew

"Yeah but that was different, we were not brainwashed, plus we were created as a weapon, and lord arceus told us that not all humans are bad, he also accepted me in their family when we have no place to go". Mewtwo said

"Yeah, but there was also one person and his pikachu who helped us with the help of his Pokémon," said mew.

"Yeah, how could we forget him, but I don't know where he is right now," said mew thinking back to that time

* * *

Flashback 11 years ago

There is a huge lab with large container filled with liquid. In one of these were a Pokémon that no one knew of except one .

The Pokémon was humanoid in shape having cat like features, floating in the liquid in a container and soon it opened its eyes.

 _{'Where am I, who I am and why I am here?'}_ thought the Pokémon.

"Well well well , looks like you have woke up mewtwo" said the voice.

'Mewtwo? What's that' asked Pokémon.

"Well its seems like you are a very curious case, just keep patience all your queries would be answered soon," said the man.

'What you mean and why I am here ' asked the pokemon with telepathy

"You see you have been created and I Giovanni created you" Giovanni explained to him.

"Well, you see you are not alone , I have created your friends too , just look it to your right," said Giovanni.

When mewtwo looked he could see that there are three more Pokémon beside him in separate containers, they were lugia,articuno and zapdos with three typings.

'But why you have captured us and created us' asked Mewtwo in angry tone.

"Hahaha..." Giovanni started laughing.

"Why I have created you, " Giovanni thought then he said

" its simple my friend , the drive and thirst to control the universe."

'I will not let us control you' Mewtwo said as anger started to build up inside him.

"Giovanni ordered the scientists to put Mewtwo to sleep to which they obeyed"

After Mewtwo was put to sleep Giovanni asked the status report on other Pokémon.

"They said that they are ready to fight".said Sebastian

"time, its time , get ready world to face my wrath," said Giovanni.

Giovanni put mind control devices to each of them which enable to control them perfectly.

* * *

xxx 2 months later xxx

After 2 months Giovanni attack Pokémon league tournament where red and Lance is having their match but Giovanni ruined everything.

Lance , red and Samuel oak with the help of blue , green defeated Giovanni and free the clone Pokémon from the control of the device.

After the event, Mewtwo and his other clone friends vanished but they learned that there are good people in this world who care for Pokémon.

* * *

xxx After 2 year xxx

Mewtwo was standing on an unknown island where no one goes , looking at sea thinking about past event , his other friends was training until he heard a voice

"Hello dear mewtwo," said a voice

Mewtwo turned and said in a threatening voice ' who are you and what are you doing in my territory '

"Calm Down my child all your questions would be answered soon," said the Pokémon.

"I am Arceus, the alpha Pokémon and I have an offer for you and your friends." Said Pokémon.

"OK I am listening," said Pokémon.

"You see I am a legendary Pokémon and like me, there are many others from this and all over region," said Arceus.

" OK, that sounds interesting, " said Mewtwo in curious look.

"What I want to say is you and your friends join us and you will be given the status of legendary because you possess great powers of legendary status where you could utilize your power for good cause, plus you will have something to do," Arceus said.

"But on one condition" Mewtwo put a condition.

"What, " asked the alpha Pokémon.

" I would not leave this place," Mewtwo said.

"Well see you after my child," said aloha Pokémon before disappearing in the air.

* * *

"Hey Mewtwo are you thinking of the same event," asked mew

"Yes. but I think there is no need to dwell on past. We have to see how could we stop him right now" said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo I think Arceus should know about it". Mew suggested.

"Hmm, let's go before someone captures us," said Mewtwo said

The both Pokémon teleported away.

Back with professor oak...he was researching about mega stones that ash give him but Gengar and his friends were making it difficult as they were playing catch with stones.

And muk was hugging professor as he got the liking to him very quickly.

{"Man why ash have to catch all three of them and muk,"} professor thought

"Gardevoir could you keep these three and muk at bay so they let me do my work,"the professor asked gardevoir to which she nodded.

Gardevoir then went to Gengar haunter ghastly and muk and told them to go out and train with Ash's other Pokémon to build stamina but instead of training, they start playing the prank.

Gardevoir sighed as she knew she had to knock senses into them

"Ring ring phone call phone call. Ring ring ring" phone was ringing.

"Hello, oak's residence, " said professor.

"Hello professor it's me lance, and how are you," asked Lance

"I am fiOak oak replied.

"Um professor I want to ask you some thing" asked lance.

"Yes, go ahead," the professor said.

"Do you remember the incident at indigo plateau 11 years ago?" lance asked.

"Yeah how could I forget we nearly lost my son , red and green and their Pokémon," said professor.

"Yeah but they are all safe but we don't know where they are?" Said lance.

"So why you have called " asked professor

"Oh yeah, you see I have got information that he created another clone of mewtwo who is more brutal from last time " said lance

"Yeah last time we have stopped them but now we need more power , more better trainers . we have been informed that he plan to attack Pokémon league this time and annihilate anyone who try to foiled his plan". Lance said.

"Hey professor how is our little pride of pallet " lance asked.

"You mean ash and Gary" professor asked to which lance nodded.

"Ash is coming along great, he has raised his Pokémon in a great way, training hard day and night" professor said

"And Gary, he is doing great but he is still cocky as ever," said professor

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near Jhoto

A man was walking towards the summit of mt silver.

"Hey, buddy its been a long time since I saw the professor , Delia, blue oak, leaf , Lance and most importantly Mewtwo and his friends," Red said to his friend.

"Pika..pika..pi" pikachu said as he remember the day .

"So I think that we should go out and say hi to them," said red

 _"Me_ , _too Red_ , _it's been a long time since we all have met Delia, and don't know how Ash_ is _doing,"_ Pikachu said in the cheerful mood **.**

"Red finally reached the place of their training where he saw his Pokémon training, they were Snorlax, Charizard,venusaur, pidgeot, Blastoise, rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix, Alakazam, Lucario,blaziken and finally Pikachu.

The common thing among them is that they could mega evolve except rhyperior,Snorlax and Pikachu.

Red told his Pokémon that he decided to leave this place to which they happily replied.

* * *

At same night.

"Hey Pikachu you know I want to see all of them especially my son and wife, and I want to see what Pokémon Ash has caught so far," said red.

 _"Me too, do you think that he has Pikachu,"_ Pikachu said as he had already slept curled up in a ball on red's lap.

"Good night," Red said to his Pokémon.

* * *

Hi guys, Giovanni has created another clone of mew but more brutal this time. Finally Red made his let see how this thing would take the turn in near future.

And guys please review the battle scene, storyline etc...

stay tuned for next chapter...

Hi guys, Ash has won 6th gym badge and now he is on its way to the cinnabar island. where Ash would fight for the 7th gym badge.

Gym badges acquired: Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Marsh Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge

* * *

Here is List of Pokémon that everyone has

Brock's team:

1\. Onix (Level 55)- Male

2\. graveller (Level 30)- male

3\. Golbat (Level 28)- male

4\. dome fossil

5\. old amber.

6\. SandslAsh (Level 35)-male

7\. Marowak (Level 35)- male

8\. Eeve (Level 35)- male

9\. Vulpix (Level 25)- Female

Misty's team:

1\. Staryu (Level 35)- Genderless

2\. starmie (Level 35)- Genderless

3\. golden (Level 35)- Female

4\. Skitty (Level 15)- Female

5\. Poliwhirl (Level 30)- Male

6\. Horsea (Level 30)- Female

7\. Shellder (Level 25)- Male

8\. Eeve (Level 15)- Female

Ash's Pokémon:

1\. Lucario (Level 50)- Male | shiny

2\. Gyrados(Hydra)(Level 50) - Female

3\. Metagross (Level 46)-Genderless

4\. Pikachu (Level 42)- Male

5\. Graveler( Level 56)- Male

6\. Frogadier (Level 32)- Male

7\. Wartotle (Level 32) - male

8\. Charmeleon (Level 32) - male

9\. Dragonair(Level 35)- Female

10\. Ponyta (Level 35) - male

11\. Kingler (Level 35) - male

12\. Primeape (Level 35)- Female

13\. Skull Fossil

14\. Jaw Fossil

At Lab:

1\. Electabuzz (Level 35) - male

2\. Butterfree (Level 37) - Male

3\. Muk(Level 30 ) - Male

4\. Kadabra (Level 35) - male

5\. Magneton (Level 35)

6\. Gardevoir (Level 50 )- Female

7\. Salamance (level 50) -Male

8\. Golurk (Level 44)- GenderLess

9\. Pupitar (Level 35)- male

10 Gengar (Level 40 ) - male

11\. Magmar (Level 35) - male

12\. Bulbasaur (Level 32) - male

13\. Fearow (Level 40)- Male

14\. Pidgeot (Level 38)- Male

At Training:

with Anthony:

1\. Primeape (Level 40)- male

With Ash's Mom:

1\. Eeve

2\. Growlith

3\. Haunter

4\. Ghastly

I hope you all liked ch 14. please review, comment

ShadowInfinity logging out


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 15: Flaming Evolution and journey to cinebar island.**

 **Narrator :** our heroes ash misty and Brock heading towards the cinebar island. after a two day walk ash misty and Brock found themselves in a clearing where they found the tauros running there.

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

"Wow guys look tauros, rhyhorn" ash said

"Um guys do you think that this place a safari zone" ash asked his friends.

"No. I think this place is some kind of reserve for Pokémon." misty said.

"Ash then spotted a girl riding on a Ponyta so ash decided to ask her"

"Hey, my name is ash Ketchum , me and my friends are looking for safari zone, so could you tell me that is this place is safari zone" asked ash.

"No this place is Laramie ranch. This place is where we breed Pokémon " said the girl .

"So ash why don't you come to my place with your friends plus a local festival is conducted and a race is going to conduct tomorrow and winner will become member of Laramie clan." said Laramie.

"Yeah why not" said ash.

"Laramie was telling ash and his friends about race , until they heard a noise of chaos."

When ash and Laramie came out they saw that the tauros were rampaging.

Ash told Lara to stay back as he called out his Pokémon.

"Metagross go" ash said as he called out metagross.

"Metagross use psychic to place tauros away from crowd" ash commanded.

"Ash told metagross to go and roam around.

Meanwhile Laramie thanx ash.

"Hey ash why don't you and your friends participate in race " said Laramie.

That night ash and Ponyta practice hard as next day was race. Next day ash Misty and Brock were ready for race.

"Ash was with his Ponyta and Brock was on his onix misty was with starmie Lara was on her Ponyta as well, dario was on his dodrio."

Meanwhile team rocket who has joined hands with Dario are making sure that he wins the race for which they planted bombs.

"Finally race has begun Laura, Dario and ash took the few meter team rocket was waiting as they blow up the rocks nearby startled the tauros and rhyhorn caused fight between them .

After few minutes a small pond appeared which was easily crossed by non rock types that eliminated Brock and other trainer.

Now that leaves ash Dario laura and misty.

After few minutes a steep slope appeared where team rocket were hidden , ash and misty finds that team rocket and Dario have joined hands to rigged the race. So ash and misty stay behind to fight team rocket. Ash told laura that she should go ahead and win this race.

Team rocket has heated battle between ash and Misty in which Ponyta of ash evolved.. Ash with the help of rapidash and pikachu with Misty's syarmie defeated the team rocket.

Pikachu congratulate rapidash.

On other hand Dario was approaching finishing line meanwhile laura was also approaching finishing little push Ponyta get neck to neck with Dario. With the aim of winning he starts glowing and start changing shape, and Ponyta was gone, there was her rapidash who won race for laura.

After that ash misty and Brock meet up, ash told misty and Brock about how Ponyta evolve into rapidash.

Brock congratulated rapidash who nuzzle him.

After few hours of walking ash misty and Brock found themselve at safari zone where ash decided to take part in safari quest where ash caught a scyther, rhyhorn and tauros x25.

Misty caught chancy and caught rhyhorn . when ash misty return back to warden house they saw the painting hanging on wall in which a a dratini was shown with young warden.

 **Ash asked about that then warden told ash about his story of dratini. Ash told kaiser that he owns a dratini who is a Dragonair now which impresses warden.**

 **Meanwhile they hear commotions near lake when they saw team rocket try to catch Pokémon illegally so ash called out metagross who blasts off them with hyperbeam.**

After bidding farewell to warden ash and his friends heads towards Pokémon center.

 **At Pokémon center**

"Hey nurse joy would you please check them" ash said while giving her Pokémon.

"Misty and Brock does the same".

Ash then send his twenty four tauros back to professor oak keeping only one with him.

"After checkup nurse Joy return the Pokémon . After which she asked them to deliver medicine at Pokémon center in sunny town.

"Ash decided to get salamance, fearow and pidgeot from lab so he could ask them to fly to sunny town.

 **At sunny town Pokémon center**

After arriving at Pokémon center ash and his friends handed medicine to nurse joy. At pokémon center ash send back the salamance fearow and pidgeot back at lab and continued their journey.

Later on the path the weather goes rough so they start looking for shelter.

They found a house and when they went inside the saw a pikachu with different face, later they saw a person that look like ash.

"Who are you " asked ash.

"My name is duplica and this is my partner ditto" duplica said while introducing her friend.

After introduction were over ash heard the problem of ditto's face transformation but team rocket arrives and stole ditto.

"Ash with the help of duplica goes to save ditto"

Meanwhile T.R is threatens ditto if he doesn't transform perfectly.

Ash and his friends along with duplica reached where the T.R is hidden after which they safely rescued ditto who could now perfectly transform.

"Duplica offered ash and his friend to stay for a week which ash accepted.

In that week ash misty and brock get to know their new Pokémon. plus they introduces them to old ones . Duplica amazes to see ash other Pokémon.

With the help of ash Pokémon ditto transform into them perfectly.

Ash told her the whole story. so ash decides to train his new Pokémon he caught at safari zone

In that week ash taught his tauros,rhyhorn and scyther **protect, rest,sleeptalk and substitute**

After that they resumed their journey and headed to cinebar island .

So after a walk of two days ash and his friends found small town where ash caught snorlax who blocks the water supply to town. That snorlax is a high level one knows following moves

 **Lick,chipaway,bodyslam,rest,counter,double edge,firepunch, icepunch, thunderpunch**

 **Hi guys,**

 **stay tune for next chapter everyone**

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m), frogadier(m), charmeleon(m), wartotle(m), rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), tauros , snorlax(m),skull fossil, jaw fossil.

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m) ,pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), bulbasaur (m),magmar(m),Gengar(m),muk(m), electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra, butterfree, Gardevoir(f),salamance(),golurk,tauros x24

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, dome fossil,old amber,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter.

At training:

Primeape(m).


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 16: Fossil rush , egg hatch and bulbasaur's decision**

 **Narrator :** our heroes ash misty and Brock heading towards the cinebar island. after a two day walk ash misty and Brock found themselves in a grandpa canyon.

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with other regional crime syndicates displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending all region champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Before heading to grandpa canyon ash asked professor to send bulbasaur to him.**

"Hey guys what's going on there " said ash while pointing to crowd in grandpa canyon." Said ash.

 **Meanwhile team rocket is spying on ash.**

"Hmm Twerp's Pokémon are way too strong to capture" said Jessie

"Yeah I know but there has to be a way to capture them" said meowth.

 **Back with ash**

"Hey guys why they are holding picaxe and shovel " said Misty.

"HHmm you don't know, ancient fossils are found here and these people are here to mine them" said a voice from behind

"Gary " ash said as he turned back.

"What are you doing here" asked ash.

"Its obvious ashy boy , to mine all the fossils. " Gary replied in a mocking tone.

"Plus why have you not evolved your pathetic rat" Gary questioned

"pika pika(Who are you calling pathetic )" pikachu said

"Relax pikachu we know we are stronger than Gary" ash said.

"Ya but he insult you that mean he insulted us" pikachu said.

"I know but when we reach to league we could easily defeat him OK" ash assured

"OK " pikachu replied.

"Listen Gary if you insult any of my Pokémon I will not spare you , so think before you insult any of my friends" ash warned Gary.

"Gary than left to dig some fossils. "

After few hours of digging Gary founded one on the other hand ash and Brock just stand there and see others just they already have fossil Pokémon.

Meanwhile team rocket has planted dynamites in grandpa canyon which pikachu noticed and he told about that ash.

Ash misty and Brock decided to warn people in canyon about plan but team rocket already blew up the area.

But ash along with pikachu and team rocket fell into crater created by explosion.

"Hey team rocket see what you have done" ash said to team rocket.

"Ha ha, twerp see when you mess with us this is what you get." Said meowth

"Great , I don't know why you always create a chaos,plus there is no light here' said ash as he send out chameleon.

"Hey charmeleon light this place " said ash

"Sure ash" replied chameleon.

Ash then turned to team rocket and he saw them scared

"What happened to you dumb heads" asked ash but he saw that they were surrounded by kabuto,kabutops,omanyte and omastar.

"But those Pokémon ran deep in cave as they heard a ear splitting noise

"As soon as they hear a noise a Pokémon dashed towards ash charmeleon and pikachu.

Ash decide to call out metagross but charmeleon stopped ash.

"Hey ash I know metagross is strong but I want to battle him,to show him what I got" said charmeleon

"If you want that so how could I ignore it" said ash as he put metagross pokéball back.

Aerodactyl then grabbed ash in it's claw and heads out of cave

 **"Charmeleon was furious how aerodactyl could take ash as he recall the time ash saved him from rock from dying ,and others Pokémon from Damien, how he ,misty and Brock and their Pokémon played and train together."**

"Charmeleon...char" charmeleon screemed as he start glowing white and whole cave filled with light blinding everyone in cave .

After light died there stood final evolution of charmender , a charizard .

"Hey pikachu ,hop on we have to save aash" charizard said.

" yeah sure but before it we have to get rid of

Team rocket."pikachu said

After which charizard grabbed team rocket and fly out of cave dropping team rocket in front of Misty and Brock.

"Wow a charizard" said Gary.

"Wow charmeleon evolved " misty said in excitement.

"Wait is this charizard belongs to ash" said Gary.

" yup" Misty said.

"So finally atleast he has a one fully evolve Pokémon" said Gary in amazement.

" misty was about say something but stopped as she heard what Gary said "

"But he is still weaker than my fully evolved team" Gary said.

As soon as charizard and pikachu dropped team rocket he head towards ash.

"Ash we are coming " said charizard and pikachu

" charizard ,pikachu " ash said in excitement

"Wait a second, I don't have charizard that means , charmeleon evolved". thought ash.

"Charizard, used doubleteam and then flamethrower ,plus pikachu used fullpower thundershock that defeated aerodactyl but ash started falling "

Ash was then grabbed by charizard and he returned to Misty and Brock.

Ash with the help of metagross send aerodactyl back to cave .

Ash then turned to charizard and said " thanks charizard to save me"

"HEy ash I am still here " said pikachu as he is tapping foot on land.

"I knew pikachu, thanks to you as well" said ash

Charizard then in affection send flamethrower at ash face covering in black soot.

 **"Ash then returned charizard as they started walking out of grandpa canyon, ash found a strange egg which Brock took from him as he said he will take care of egg..**

 _ **One week later**_

 _ **After a week walk the gang arrive at Pokémon center. Last week was little rough as ash and misty was training his Pokémon, Brock was takiy care of egg.**_

Meanwhile ash trained charizard against gyrados in which he learned two new attack

 _ **Dragon tail , outrage.**_ Tauros,scyther and rhyhorn learned **double team**

Ash taught snorlax _ **superpower,waterpulse and icywind**_

"Now ash misty and Brock were sitting in Pokémon center discussing which Pokémon would hatch from it.

After a while they leave Pokémon center where team rocket was selling eggs ,they mix all the eggs iintentionally and leave ash and his friends with fake one.

After they retrieve the egg it started to glow and when it was about to hatch misty pushed everyone aside.

When egg hatched ,the Pokémon inside it saw Misty first so it considered Misty her mother.

The Pokémon that hatched was Togepi.

So the question arises who would keep togepi.

Since togepi gets attached to Misty very soon ash and Brock decided that Misty will get to keep togepi.

Next day ash and gang headed for cinebar island but ash had to fight several trainers.

He win each and every match with the help of tauros rhyhorn scyther wartotle frogadier muk and bulbasaur.

Ash knew that his bulbasaur wartotle and frogadier are close to evolving

Next trainer that ash fought used a rhydon against which ash used bulbasaur which ash easily defeat but bulbasaur's bulb started glowing, so ash decided to take bulbasaur to nearest Pokémon center where nurse joy told ash that bulbasaur is close to evolving.

The same night bulbasaur leaves which noticed by then decide to wake ash up

"Hey ash get up, I think bulbasaur went somewhere" said pikachu

"Bulbasaur leaves,what ..." Ash said in sleep

 **"Ash woke up leaving misty and Brock asleep and followed bulbasaur along with pikachu"**

 **"** Hey pikachu what do you think , does it involves bulbasaur and its evolution " ash asked

"Maybe, once he said to me he want to remain bulbasaur" said pikachu.

"After few minutes of walking ash found himself in garden where the evolution of bulbasaur were"

"Look at that pikachu , this is the garden which nurse joy spoke of" said ash

"Isn't it amazing" asked ash

"Yeah it is" pikachu replied.

"All of sudden tree inside garden opens and venusaur came out from it"

"All of sudden venusaur yell its name followed by all bulbasaur except ash's which their bulb started they all evolved to ivysaur.

The venusaur and iivysaur got mad on bulbasaur as he doesn't evolve and start hitting him but ash stepped in and took all the hit.

"Look I am sorry, I stepped in your place but bulbasaur is our friend and a family member. I could not see him getting hurt " ash said

"Ash asked them whether they will be mad if bulbasaur doesn't evolve to which all they nodded "

"Listen its bulbasaur decision whether to evolve or not and I appreciate that. If anyone of my Pokémon doesn't want to evolve then I doesn't force them" said ash

"Bulbasaur on the other hand listening all what ash is saying. he know he want to be powerful "

 **"Venusaur then challenged bulbasaur without any orders "**

Venusaur started with petalblizzard which was countered by bulbasaur magical leaf that resulted in smoke.

Bulbasaur launched energy ball towards venusaur who countered it with vine whip.

Bulbasaur used gigadrain but venusaur recovered its health using synthesis.

Venusaur used growth 4 times after which he slammed its feet on ground after which column of grass released from ground knocking out bulbasaur.

"Wow that was grass pledge. "said ash in amazement.

"Venusaur then walked to bulbasaur and said something after which bulbasaur ran to ash and said"

"Ash you know I have decided " said bulbasaur

"What " asked ash

" I have decided to evolve" said bulbasaur

"Are you sure ,I mean you will be my best Pokémon even if you don't evolved " said ash

" yeah, and venusaur here says that he would teach me a new powerful move grass pledge"said bulbasaur

"Is that if you want ,then how could I stop you" said ash.

"Yes bulbasaur we would be happy whether you are ivysaur or bulbasaur" said pikachu

"After this bulbasaur starts glowing,but to ash surprise he start changing shape not in ivysaur but in venusaur."

"When light down there stood venusaur not ivysaur"

"Wow bulbasaur I mean venusaur you evolved" said ash.

For next two day ash and his friends stay at Pokémon center until venusaur returned from training.

After venusaur rreturned ash introduced him to his all Pokémon on hand while charizard was shocked to see that bulbasaur who denied its evolution few month back is now fully evolved.

After which Brock Misty and Ash leave the Pokémon center and resumed their journey to cinebar island.

 **Hi guys,**

 **Finally both charmeleon and bulbasaur evolved. And** **stay tune for next chapter everyone**

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m), frogadier(m), charizard (m), wartotle(m), rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), tauros, snorlax(m),venusaur(m),skull fossil, jaw fossil.

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m) ,pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), magmar(m),Gengar(m),muk(m),electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra, butterfree,Gardevoir(f), salamance(),golurk,tauros x24

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, dome fossil,old amber,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter.

At training:

Primeape(m).


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 17: cinebar gym and fossil resurrection**

 **Narrator :** our heroes ash misty and Brock finally reached cinebar island where ash would fight for his 7th gym badge.

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

"Finally cinebar gym , here I come . get ready to face me" declared ash in victory tone

"Ash hold your horses, we have to find gym first" said Misty

"Oh yeah I forgeot", said ash sheepishly. "Ash you are hopeless" said pikachu.

"Oh yeah pikachu, just forget ketchup for a day" ash said smirking. "Ash you, why" asked pikachu

"So Brock where is the lab where we could ressuract fossil. Professor told me that currently they purchased technology that could ressuract any fossil." Asked ash

"Yeah let's go to Pokémon center first where we could ask nurse about it" said brock

 **At Pokémon center**

"Hey nurse joy could you please check upon my Pokémon " said ash

"Yeah sure,after all its my job" said nurse joy smiling.

Ash later called professor to send magmar for gym battle.

After ash retrieve Pokémon he got out of Pokémon center and send out charizard magmar wartotle and frogadier

"OK guys next gym is fire type, and I am counting on you guys" said ash

"Char..." Said charizard. **"** Magmar" said magmar. " froga" said frogadier. "Wartotle" wartotle said

"Okay wartotle you battle magmar, and charizard you battle frogadier . and after two hours you switch opponent. Wartotle you will battle frogadier and charizard you will battle magmar" said ash.

After 4 hours of sparring ash healed his Pokémon then after which ash and his friend went to lab where ash and brock gave fossils to lab assistant

"He said that they will take 48 hrs to ressuract."

"Ash and his friends are searching gym until they encounter a local one which asked a puzzle that give clue to gym if they got correct answer."

After Misty give correct answer he give them a card for big riddle inn. Behind which written another riddle and answer to that is clock.

Ash misty and Brock were resting in park after putting so much effort in finding Misty saw house with clock. When they went in they saw same local that give them the Offer them free food .

Meanwhile team rocket attack Pokémon lab. Back at inn. The phone rings and person on other side said that lab has been under attack.

They all rush to lab and ash calls out metagross which sends team rocket to horizon with flashcannon .

This impressed hippie , in return he give ash and friends last piece of riddle " its a place where fire fighter cannot win" that have clue to hidden gym .

While taking hot water bath misty got the answer that is volcano but suddenly togepi climb up the fountain which reveal secret path to gym.

They all get dressed and went inside where they found a battle arenna and below it was a hot pool of lava,on arena standing was the same local hippie who give another riddle to them.

Again misty got the answer correct which is the hippie removed his wig revealed to be blain .

Ash then challenge blain to battle in 4 on 4 gym match which he accepted.

"Go arcanine " blain said as he released his fire type.

"Arcanine huh. Go wartotle" said ash as he released his water type

"Wartotle" said wartotle.

" Arcanine use **extreme** **speed** " blain ordered "Wartotle dodge with **double** **team** " ash commanded

 _Arcanine dashed towards wartotle with blur Wartotle then split in multiple copies of itself._

" Arcanine use **heat wave** " blain ordered "Wartotle defend yourself with protect " ash commanded

 _The heatwave doesn't affected wartotle due to protect._

" Arcanine use **earthquake** " blain ordered "Wartotle use aquajet to protect yourself from earthquake " ash commanded

"Arcanine use **flamethrower** to evaporate **aquajet** " blain ordered."

 _"_ Wartotle spin while using **aquajet** and use **protect** as well " ash ordered

 _As ordered wartotle used protect and start spinning that let wartotle pass through flamethrower and hit arcanine._

"Arcanine use **flameburst** followed by **fire** **pledge**. " blain commanded. "Wartotle use **protect** then use **surf**." ash commanded

 _Arcanine used flameburst but Wartotle protected itself then arcanine used fire pledge after which the columns of fire appeared beneath wartotle hitting him lowering its HP._

 _" Wartotle you ok" asked ash. Wartotle nodded in response_

 _"Wow arcanine is surely strong " said misty. "yeah afterall he is well trained " said brock_

 _"_ OK arcanine use **flamethrower** " "wartotle use **dragon** **pulse** to absorb it then freeze it and send it back to arcanine" ash

 _"Arcanine used flamethrower but wartotle prepared blue orb that absorbs flamethrower which start glowing orange red and then freezes it and send it back to arcanine hitting him "_

 _"Arcanine you OK" blain asked to which arcanine nodded_

"Wartotle use **surf** followed by **zenheadbut** ". ash commanded

"Arcanine get through it using **extreme** **charge** then use **irontail** " said blain

"Wartotle turn and use your **irontail** " ash commanded

blain smirked and said "arcanine use **firefang** then use **flamethrower** "

Wartotle used surf but arcanine get through it using extreme speed and flamecharge then used irontail. Wartotle also used irontail but arcanine used firefang on wartotle's tail that give burn to used flamethrower that hit wartotle sending him across the field.

"Wartotle you OK" ash asked in concern.

"Arcanine use flamethrower full power" blain ordered.

" wartotle use watergun" ash commanded.

 _"Both watergun and flamethrower collide overpowered watergun" " I know wartotle you could do it , I believe in you "ash said to his water type_

 _"Wartotle suddenly starts glowing and start changing shape ,when light down there stood blastoise "_

"Blastoise ..blas" said blastoise.

"Wow blastoise you evolved , now finish it with hydropump"ash ordered.

"Hydropump hit arcanine making him faint"

"Wow ash you and your blastoise battled great" said blain.

"Hey blastoise I am proud of you, now take rest" said ash.

 **"** Blastoise hugged ash before being recalled back to pokéball"

 **"Go rhydon"** blain said as he send ground type "go magmar" ash send his fire type

 **"** Rhydon start with **bulldoze** " blain ordered. "Magmar use **doubleteam** and then use **flamethrower** " ash ordered

" _Rhyhdon stomped ground that send projectiles towards magmar but magmar dodged it with_ _ **double team**_ _then he used_ _ **flamethrower**_ _that it rhydon sending it back"_

"Rhydon use **stone edge** and **rock slide** " said blain "Magmar use **smokescreen** then followed by mach punch then use **irontail** " said ash

 _Rhydon used stone edge but magmar used smokescreen that blocked the view, when smoke cleared magmar was still there._

"Rhydon use rocktomb on magmar" blain ordered.

 _Rhydon was about to use rocktomb but out of nowhere magmar labded punch on rhydon head after which he used irontail on rhydon knocking him out._

"Your magmar was great ash **"** blain complement ash

" ash also recalled magmar and thanks him"

"Go ninetails" said blain

"Go frogadier" said ash as he released kalos water type.

"Who is that Pokémon " asked blain. "He is frogadier , water type from kalos" said ash

"So shall we began" asked blain. "Yup" said ash

"OK frogadier get ready ". Said ash

" oh man why there is sudden increase in temperature " asked Misty

"That maybe because of ninetails hidden ability drought that make fire moves stronger" Brock said

"OK ninetails use **firespin** on yourself then use **flamethrower** " said blain

"What he is thinking, " ash thought until he realizes " _oh crap ninetails flash fire and drought make fire type move 2time Strong. "_

"Frogadier use **quick attack** followed by **pound** " ash commanded

 _Ninetails use firespin on herself then she used flamethrower. Frogadier used quick attack to dodge then he used pound on ninetails._

"Ninetails use **flamethrower** , frogadier use **doubleteam** to dodge then use **waterpulse** " said ash and blain.

 _"Ninetails used flamethrower bit frogadier dodged it with double team then he used waterpulse that hit ninetails"_

"Ninetails are you OK" said blain to which she replied.

"Ninetails use **confusion** then use **flamecharge** " blain commanded

"Frogadier use **doubleteam** into **hydrocannon** followed by **toxic spike** "

 _Ninetails use confusion but frogadier dodged it with double team then he used hydrocannon that hit ninetails then frogadier used toxic spike on field._

 _ **"**_ Ninetails use **fireblast** then **flamethrower"** blain ordered

"Frogadier use **bubble** to block it , then use **waterpulse** to block flamethrower" ash said

 _Ninetails use fireblast but frogadier block it with Bubble hen he used waterpulse to block flamethrower_ _which was overpowering waterpulse._

 _"_ Frogadier hold on I know you could win , just believe in you , we will get stronger" ash said to frogadier.

 **"At this frogadier bind in white light after which he glows and grows bigger. Where frogadier stood was now a final form resemble greninja"**

 _ **Ash then check his pokedex for more info**_

 _ **Greninja the ninja Pokémon. It creates stars out of compressed water and when throws at high speed it can cut metal**_

 _ **New moves learned: shadowsneak,watershuriken, nightslash, roleplay, matblock**_

 _"Wow brock look , ash's greninja is so cool and I think I will travel other region to capture more water type" said misty_

 _"I will travel too misty" said brock_

 _ **"**_ Greninja let's do it together,let's defeat them" ash said to his partner after which greninja and ash eyes turned red and both copied same move which made greninja covered in water veil"

"Greninja finish it with full power **water** **shuriken** " said ash

 _Greninja then prepared water shuriken and hit ninetails with watershuriken knocking her that greninja get back to normal._

 _"Wow, greninja you were great and what was that , it feels different" said ash to which greninja shook his head._

 _"Do you think its something different" ash asked to which he nodded._

 _"Well take rest for now " said ash as he return greninja._

"Ash you were great , but now its time do finish it" said blain

"Blain then send out his magmortar"

"Wow what's that" Brock asked.

Ash then bring out pokedex and scanned

 **Magmortar the blast Pokémon. It evolved from magmar. It bla** **sts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters.**

"Go charizard" said ash as he release his fire lizard Pokémon.

"OK magmortar use **flamethrower** " blain ordered

"Charizard use your **flamethrower** " ash commanded

 _Both magmortar and charizard used their flamethrower that resulted in explosion on contacted._

"Magmortar use **smokescreen** , and then use thunder punch" blain ordered. "Charizard fly high and use **fireblast** on field" said ash

 _Magmortar used smokescreen bit before he could use oother move charizard fly high and then used fireblast that hit magmortar_

"'Magmortar use **focus blast** " blain ordered. "Charizard use your **dragon pulse** " said ash

 _Both attacks collided results in smoke ._

"Magmortar use **flamethrower** " blain ordered. "Charizard use **steelwing** " said ash.

Magmortar used flamethrower but charizard flew toward magmortar using steelwing

"Magmortar grab those wings" blain ordered. _As ordered magmortar grabbed charizard wings._

" _Now use_ _ **flamethrower**_ _on close range " blain said_

"What, that magmortar is sure strong" said Brock

"Charizard don't panic use **dragon rage** now then finish it with **seismic toss** " ordered ash

" _As ordered charizard used dragon rage which hit magmortar direct,then without any delay charizard grab magmortar and flew high while spinning and take four turn and came down towards field and dropped magmortar. Magmortar was fainted "_

 _Charizard than landed in front of ash sending flamethrower in sky in showing its victory._

 _Blain recalled magmortar._

 _"Ash you were great, all your Pokémon were best I have battled so far. So for this victory I present you this volcano badge." blain said_

 _"Ash here take this" blain said as he give ash magmerizer._

 _"What's that blain " asked ash_

 _"That's magmerizer, it help your magmar to evolve in magmortar . you have to trade him while holding this" said blain_

 _"Thanks and I think we should take leave" said ash._

 _Pika pika "Meanwhile pikachu ran to ash and hopped on his shoulder "_

 _"Hey ash that was great battle and blastoise and greninja was too awesome" said Brock and misty in unison_

"So guys shall we head to lab to collect our new friends and Pokémon center to heal my Pokémon " asked ash

 **At Pokémon center**

Ash give magmar,blastoise,charizard and greninja to nurse joy to heal them after which ash sends them back to ranch where he has his other Poké which ash and his friends heads to lab.

 **At lab**

Ash reached lab where they meet a man named Shawn.

Misty decides to stay outside

"Hi Shawn have fossils ressuracted" asked ash.

"Yeah they would be ready in 2 minutes " replied Shawn.

"Ash your Pokémon are restoring in room. 201 and Brock your's in 202" Shawn said.

"When ash enters in he saw two chambers that is known as reviver chamber"

After 2 minutes 2 chambers open and from within crawl 2 Pokémon.

One Pokémon was blue head with horns and other one is dino like Pokémon. They saw ash and crawl towards him.

Pikachu then hopped off ash shoulder and talk to them and shook his hand after which ash talked to them.

"Hey there guys I am Ash Ketchum and i am your new friend , so would you guys come with me on my journey and become strong, meet new friends ". Ash asked them.

 **"They blinked at ash, first they looked at pikachu then at ash after which they looked at each other. After which they run at ash and start licking him.**

 **"So that mean I consider it yes, OK so welcome to family"** said ash as he capture them in two spare ball.

 **"So pikachu let's get going and i hope Brock get his pokemon also "** ash thought

When Brock and ash came out ash and Brock send out their Pokémon and introduce them to each other .

They all get along very well with each other. plus ash and brock decides to scan them .

 **#pokedex data begin #**

 **1\. Carnidos: the headbutt Pokémon. height. : 2'11". Weight. : 69.4lbs type: rock. ability : mold breaker , sheer force(hidden). Current level : 20. Gender: female. Evolve to Rampardos at level 30. moves known: focus energy,headbutt,pursuit, take down,curse(egg move locked)**

 **: the Royal Heir pokémon. height. : 2'7". Weight. : 57.3lbs type: rock/dragon . ability : strong jaw , sturdy(hidden). Current level : 25 Gender: male. Evolve to tyrantrum at level 39 at daytime. moves known: tackle,roar,stomp,bide, stealth rock,bite,dragon dance(egg move locked)**

 **: the shellfish Pokémon. height. : 1'8". Weight. : 25.4lbs type: rock/water ability : battle armour,swift swim, weak armour(hidden). Current level : 20. Gender: male. Evolve to Kbutops at level 40. moves known: harden,absorb,mud shot**

 **: the fossil pokémon. height. : 5'11". Weight. : 130.1lbs type: rock/flying . ability : pressure, rock head, unnerve(hidden). Current level : 25 can evolve to mega aerodactyl using aerodactylite Gender: male. moves known:** **Firefang,icefang,thunderfang,bite,wing attack,ancient power**

 **#Pokedex data end#** "Wow Brock both kabuto and aerodactyl possess such great moves" ash said

" yes ash and same goes for carnidos and tyrant " said Brock

After recalling all of their Pokémon ash misty and Brock headed for veridian gym.

 **Hi guys,**

 **Finally both frogadier and wartotle ash and Brock got two new Pokémon.** **And guys how you like battle scene.**

 **And stay tune for next chapter everyone.**

 **Please review comments...**

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), tauros , snorlax(m),tyrant(m),carnidos(f).

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m) ,pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), ,Gengar(m),muk(m),electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra, butterfree,Gardevoir(f),golurk venusaur(m),magmar(m) salamance(), Greninja(m), charizard (m), Blastoise(m),tauros x24

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter.

At training:

Primeape(m).


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 18: Dark Secrets II**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Somewhere In orange Archipelago**

An aircraft is flying in which a hologram was displaying a man in suit talking with a wealthy collected.

"Hello Lawrence . I hope life is treating you well" said a man

" well well well, look who it is " said Lawrence.

"So what makes you remember me or I could say what you want from me Giovanni" asked Lawrence

"Well let's get to the point, I want you to capture the legendary birds with their respective element orbs and get them to me" said Giovanni.

"Well Giovanni what would I get in return" said Lawrence.

"$10 crores " said Giovanni.

"Hmm not a bad deal . I will do it but need 25% in advance " said Lawrence.

"Fine" said Giovanni.

 **Somewhere in jhoto region , an hour later**

"In a forest there is a man known as iron masked marauder who is looking for powerful Pokémon until his phone rang and switched for video call

"Hello Iron masked marauder this is Giovanni speaking" Giovanni said.

" Hello sir, what are orders for me" said iron masked marauder

"Well I want you to get information on celebi and capture her " said Giovanni.

"Very well sir, all your orders would be followed" said iron masked marauder

 **In the hall of origins**

"A white Pokémon with golden ring around his waist was watching over the word where he saw a familiar region known as kanto and listened what Giovanni is planning."

"This is not good , A new hell is gonna be broke on kanto,what if its like the same as previous event " thought Pokémon

 **"Meanwhile a Pokémon teleported in hall of origins "**

"Hello lord arceus" said a Pokémon.

"Ah..Mewtwo , what makes you bring here" arceus asked.

"Well me and mew inspected the lab where I was created and what we saw is alarming to a danger that we have to face." Said mewtwo

"Doesn't it involved Giovanni " arceus asked

"Yes , in fact he created another clone of new just like me and other clone pokémon with exception that they have more dark powers that could anhiliate anything" mewtwo said

"I think we have to call a meeting so that we could stop the upcoming threat " arceus said.

"And mewtwo could you please inform red and choosen one about this" said Arceus

"But lord Arceus who is this chosen one" asked mewtwo.

"Ash Ketchum" replied Arceus

"But where is he I don't know" mewtwo said .

"Arceus then showed him where ash is."

"Yes lord arceus" mewtwo replied as he bowed him and then teleported.

" Arceus called the meeting of legendaries from all over regions"

 **At mount silver**

"Okay guys its time to pack up" said Red as he recalled his all Pokémon except pikachu.

But all of sudden mewtwo appear in front of red.

"Oh hey mewtwo, how you have been and how's mew " red asked

"Its been good red and mew is also good still playfull, but I came here for something important" said mewtwo.

"Pika pika(" hi mewtwo")" pikachu said

"Hi pikachu" mewtwo replied back

"So mewtwo what brings you here?"asked red

"Well I hope you remembered the incidence 11 years ago when Giovanni attacked indigo conference " said mewtwo

"Yeah ,how could I forgot the day " said red as he think of the past time.

"Well me and mew finds out that Giovanni created another clone of me and he is not easy one to encounter" said mewtwo

"Hmm this is alarming situation, so we have to do something. We have to gather all possible help" said red.

"Yeah Arceus told me to find the chosen one" said mewtwo.

" chosen one , I wonder who is he" red asked

" well he told me that chosen one is ash Ketchum " mewtwo said

"What ash Ketchum is chosen one" red said in excitement.

"You know him" mewtwo asked

" yeah he is my son but I am sure he doesn't remember me as he was only 2 years old when I came to mount silver to train " said red.

" I am sure he is caring like you towards his Pokémon and his loved ones" said mewtwo

"Hey mewtwo you wanna come to pallet town and meet him and my wife and I am sure you would like him " red said

"Yeah I would like to" said mewtwo.

"And pikachu would you like to meet him" asked red

"Yeah I want to " pikachu said but red hear some pika and chu

"Hey mewtwo could you teleport us in pewter city" asked red

"Yeah sure" replied mewtwo

After which mewtwo teleported along with red and pikachu outside pewter city

"Well mewtwo I think you should go invisible so that no one could see you" said red

 **Meanwhile somewhere in kanto region**

 **"** well Dr Sebastian is our project x2 ready for battle " asked Giovanni

"Yes sir , but we have to run some test regarding its capability " said Sebastian.

" No ,just capture it in dark ball " said Giovanni

After the capture Giovanni get out of lab then headed for veridian city.

 **Meanwhile in orange island**

"Well you are such a fiery creature with fiery pride" Lawrence said as he is chasing molteres in his ship and shooting him with icegun which weakened him. Then he captured him in dark master ball provided by Giovanni which not only capture the Pokémon but control them with dark powers.

Next he went to ice island.

 **Back in jhoto region**

Iron mask marauder is interrogating a poacher if he knows whereabout of celebi and captured the tyranitar that poacher kept in cage in dark ball.

 **Back at pewter city**

Red decides to call professor oak and Delia to inform them that he is coming back

 **"Ring ring phone call phone call ring ring ring.."**

phone starts ringing as professor picked up a phone.

"Hello oak residence" professor oak said

"Hello professor, how are you " asked red

"Hello red, I am fine . Its great to see you and pikachu again" said professor while muk and ghost trio start playing prank in him.

"Um professor I called you to tell you that I am returning to pallet but I guess you are busy " said red

"No it's fine , its just ash muk and gengar likes to play pranks on other" said professor

" So they are ash's Pokémon, they are looking great" red said

"Yeah , you would meet others too when you reach here and I hope your Pokémon would like them" said professor

"So where he is right now" red asked.

"Actually he called me few minutes ago and informed that he reached veridian city for his final gym badge" said professor.

"Well professor I am coming back but don't tell Delia as I want to surprise her " said red to which professor nodded

 **At Ketchum residence**

 **"** Why I have intuition that something good is going to happen soon " Delia thought

 **"Back with professor oak"**

"So Red do you have any whereabouts of Blue" asked professor

"Last time we met in kalos Region approx 3 years ago but he decided to stay there" said Red

"Does he knew about Giovanni and his devastating plans" asked professor

"Don't know but may be he knew" red said

"OK professor I will meet you when we reach pallet. Till then goodbye professor" said Red

" goodbye red and pikachu" said professor

 **Hi guys,**

 **Giovanni started its plan with capturing the legendary birds and celebi. But the real plan is soon to be revealed .**

 **Stay tune for next chapter everyone.**

 **Please review comments...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur, pidgeot,blastoise, rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), tauros , snorlax(m),tyrant(m),carnidos(f).

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m) ,pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), ,Gengar(m),muk(m),electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra, butterfree,Gardevoir(f),golurk venusaur(m),magmar(m) salamance(), Greninja(m), charizard (m), Blastoise(m),tauros x24,ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 19: Reunion and introduction**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: our heroes are now heading back to pallet town they hurry towards the harbour but they collide with the wartotle**

"Ouch..." Said ash and group as they hurried towards harbour and what they saw is wartotle.

"Wartotle war" wartotle said. "Hey are you OK " asked ash but wartotle seems in hurry and worried

"Wartotle war totle war totle totle war war totle wartotle " said wartotle

"Its seems that wartotle want to take help from us. Is it so wartotle" Brock said while looking at him

"Wartotle said as he nodded"

" hey pikachu could you ask him what is the matter " ash said to his partner

Pikachu then hopped off ash's shoulder and then talked to wartotle.

 **#pokespeach on#**

"Hey bro what's the matter , why are you in hurry" asked pikachu

"Actually our leader blastoise sleeped for almost last 2 days and when ever any member of our group goes to wake him up they also put to sleep" wartotle said

"Oh so that's why you are in hurry" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah but no one understood me" said wartotle

"Ok we will help you" said pikachu

 **#pokespeach off#**

"Pikachu told ash about what wartotle says to him after which ash and gang decides to help them out"

 **5min later they reached island that look like a shell of blastoise.**

 **Behind them team rocket is following them in their gyrados style submarine**

 **"** well looks like we would get twerp's Pokémon " said Jessie

"Um Jessie don't you think every time we tried to steal twerp's Pokémon we only get nothing " James said.

"You know James we will try until we succeeded " said meowth

"Hmm that's a treasure" said Jessie as she peeps through periscope and she saw the wartotle and squirtle with blastoise there on shore.

 **Back with ash and his friends**

"So this is the blastoise you were talking about" asked ash to which wartotle nodded

"Ash what do you think why is that blastoise is sleeping" asked misty

 **Back at pallet town enterance**

"Pikachu we are back to home and I can't wait to see Delia and oak" said red

"So red is this place you were talking about" asked a voice

"Yes mewtwo ,this is the place I am talking about" replied red

"So you would finally gonna meet her and you would like her . she is kind and caring" red said

After walking for few minutes red reached his house until growlith and evee saw red and pikachu and start cheerfully saying their name thinking the red as ash.

Meanwhile Delia hear the commotion outside the house.

"Hey growlith and evee what happen " Delia said as she saw a man outside.

"Excuse me how can I help you Mr." Delia said as she doesn't recognized red due to the change of his appearance.

"Pikachu than leaped of reds shoulder to Delia's nuzzling his cheeks with hers."

"Do I know you little cutie " Delia said as she gently flow her hands at pikachu's fur.

"Hey Delia , don't u still remember me and pikachu " said red.

"Oh my , how its possible . Red its great to see you" Delia said as she took red into a hug

"You know red its great to see you and I can't express how much I missed you and pikachu' said Delia.

"You know Delia we also missed you" said red .

Meanwhile the two Pokémon was watching all the scene.

"Hey growlith evee come here I want you two introduce to someone" said delia

"So who are these little guys" asked red

"They are growlith and evee , actually ash sends them here, they were abandoned by their previous trainer" Delia said

"What ...and why" red said as his aura fired up.

"Relax honey , ash and his friends adopted his all Pokémon and they are happy now" said delia

"wow that's a relief " said red.

 **"Both Pokémon were confused about who is this guy"**

"Guys this is Red and you know what his is ash's father" Delia said after which the went to Red and Red ruffled their head gently .

"Hey pikachu how are you" Delia said to which pikachu happily Nuzzled her and went to growlith and evee.

"Um Delia I want you to meet someone else here" red said

"Who " asked Delia

"OK mewtwo you could get visible" said red after which mewtwo got visible to two Pokémon and Delia

"Hi Mewtwo its nice to meet you" said Delia happily

"Nice to meet you mam" replied mewtwo

"Mewtwo you don't need to be so formal. You could call me Delia" said Delia

"OK Delia. " Said Mewtwo

"So Red you have to give explanation why don't you call me once in a while " Delia said

"Delia I will explain you once ash get here " said red

"OK but you make sure you fulfill what you said" Delia threatened red

"OK Delia I have to visit professor and pikachu would you like to stay here or coming at lab" said red.

 **Pikachu decided to stay with Delia and play with growlith and evee while red heads to professor oak lab.**

 **Back with ash**

"So guys how could we help him"asked ash.

"Brock then approached blastoise and put ear near shell and after few second he goes to sleep"

"hey pikachu could you give them a light shock to wake them up" said ash

"Yeah sure ash" said pikachu as he give them a shock that woke up all squirtle and wartotle as well as Brock from sleep.

"So all problem is blastoise shell, I think when he goes to swim something or some Pokémon got stuck in its shell that put him to sleep and after which one by one every one goes to sleep" said ash

"Okay pikachu zap the blastoise to see if he could wake up or not" said ash

"Wake up time " said pikachu as he zapped blastoise after which the cannons came out from shell after which head pops out.

But the one of the cannon has some pink balloon like object attached to it.

"Um guys don't you think this is same jigglypuff we encountered near grandpa canyon " asked Brock.

"yes I think so" said misty and ash along with pikachu

"Jiggly jiggly Puff" said jiggly Puff as blastoise launched her out of cannon after which she start singing the song that put ash misty Brock and pikachu to sleep along with other Pokémon.

"Jiggly Puff which is upset as she scribbled on the faces of humans and Pokémon alike as they fell asleep

Meanwhile team rocket send meowth to shore to get blastoise and other Pokémon.

After 15 minutes when ash and his friends and other Pokémon woke up they saw blastoise is missing .

Ash saw pikachu and togepi is missing as well.

"Pikachu togepi blastoise where are you" said ash

Ash then sends gyrados in water and told him

" **gyrados pikachu togepi and blastoise leader of these squirtle and wartotle is missing so if you found anything inside suspicious ,then bring it here"**

"Yeah sure ash , I will not spare them" said gyrados after which he dived in water.

"Meanwhile Jessie and James fighting over who will keep togepi pikachu and blastoise but they stopped as soon as that feel that someone is pulling them

Jessie then peeped through periscope and saw a gyrados was pulling them.

 **After 10 min gyrados throw the team rocket out of sea**

"Team rocket still holding pikachu and togepi"

"Team rocket give back pikachu and togepi" said ash

"Meanwhile blastoise already woked up and ash sends out metagross.

"Metagross hold the team rocket with psychic " said ash

"OK ash." Metagross said as he used psychic on team rocket.

Ash then get pikachu and togepi after which pikachu and togepi also woke up.

Ash then ordered pikachu to use thunder, metagross to use flash cannon,gyrados to use hyperbeam and blastoise used hydropump which send team rocket blasting off in sky.

"You OK pikachu" ash asked

"Thanks metagross and gyrados" ash said to his Pokémon and recalled them

"You OK togepi" Misty asked her Pokémon.

 **"After few minutes ash and his friends bid farewell to them and start moving toward veridian city to win last gym badge"**

 **Hi guys,**

 **This chapter is short but I would try to make it longer next time plus a new secret about Giovanni will be revealed in upcoming chapters.**

 **Stay tune for next chapter everyone.**

 **Please review comments...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur, pidgeot,blastoise, rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), tauros, snorlax(m),tyrant(m),carnidos(f).

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m) ,pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), ,Gengar(m),muk(m),electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra, butterfree,Gardevoir(f),golurk venusaur(m),magmar(m) salamance(), Greninja(m), charizard (m), Blastoise(m),tauros x24,ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 20: Beginning of new friendship at veridian gym**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: our heroes finally arrived at veridian city where ash will fight for his final gym badge**

 **"At veridian city Pokémon center"**

"I am so excited guys , I can't wait to win my final gym badge" said ash in excitement

"Yeah yeah we know ash , you were saying this all way from cerulean city" misty said in sarcastic tone

"Hey guys have you noticed any change in weather of kanto recently" asked ash

" yeah " replied Misty and Brock

"So Brock why don't you wait in cafeteria while I talk to professor oak " said ash to which Brock nodded

 **At video phone**

 **"Ring ring phone call phone call ring ring ring phone call phone call" phone was ringing**

"Coming " professors said after which he picked up the phone

" hello professor oak speaking" said professor

"Hello professor how are you" said ash

"Hey ash ,its good to see you and how are you pikachu" professor asked

" pikachu is good and by the way I want to send you my some if Pokémon so that they could get along with others" said ash

"Well I would like to meet them" said professor while red's pikachu came in front of the screen.

"Hey professor whose pikachu is that" asked ash

" oh this , he is very special but I can't tell you until you arrive here" said professor

"Hey pikachu this is ash and his pikachu, so say hi to them" professor said to pikachu after which both pikachu exchange their greetings.

"So professor shall we begin transfer" ash asked

"Ash then pick up the pokéball of tyrant, carnidos, tauros,scyther, rhyhorn and snorlax and put them in transfer machine. "

"So professor, you have got them " ash asked one transfer is completed.

"Yup.." Said professor.

"Bye professor I have to go so tell my mom that I will reach pallet day after tomorrow. " ash said after which he ended the call

 **Back in jhoto region**

In a forest near arboville there is a shrine located which is said to be the home of celebi and their was standing the i **ron mask marauder**

 **"** so this is place where lives celebi" thought iron mask marauder

He then planted some equipment surrounding shrine.

"Hmm all set, whenever celebi arrive here her powers will be blocked " thought iron mask marauder.

After half an hour the shrine began to glow and small creature appeared from inside.

" that's wonderful, celebi is here and now I could capture her" thought iron mask marauder

When celebi arrive from shrine the equipment start glowing as they reads the energy signature of celebi and then green barrier surrounded celebi.

"Cel celebi cel cele bi " celebi said as she start hitting barrier but she get shocked and doesn't able to use any of her attack

"Well well , you are powerful and docile creature for your size" said the mask marauder

"Celebi then said something in anger."

"Oh you say you want to go but let me tell you that you can't escape plus no one could hear you" said iron mask marauder after which he captured celebi in dark ball.

"Hello Giovanni sir , iron mask marauder reporting" said iron mask marauder

"So what you have to say " asked Giovanni

"Sir celebi has been captured successfully" said iron mask marauder

"Well bring her to me and your reward will be give to you" said Giovanni

"Agent Domino report me" announced Giovanni

 **"After 5 min"**

" yes sir, you called me " domino said as she entered the room

"Domino you are incharge for rest of missions until I return back from battling a Challenger " Giovanni said

 **Back in Kanto**

"So Brock this is the gym" asked ash as they are standing in front of gym

"Yup and he uses full team" Brock said

"So what are we waiting for, let's get into gym" said ash

 **They were about to enter but they hear sound of a car engine. When ash turned he saw that he is none other than Gary**

"Look who we have here, ashy boy" said Gary

"Hey Garry where are your cheerleaders" asked ash

"I have given them off till league began" said Gary

"And by the way you are the pewter city gym leader Brock,right " asked Gary to which Brock nodded

"So why are you travelling with this looser " Gary said while pointing at ash

"I have my reasons" Brock replied

"And who you are " Gary asked misty

"I am misty water flower, cerulean gym is my home" misty said

" oh so you belong to that gym that give away gym badges" said gary

"So Gary have you won all 7 badges" asked ash interrupting misty

"7 , that's just too low. I won 10" said Gary as he show ash his all badges.

"So ashy are you here to challenge the gym" asked Gary

"Yup " replied ash

"So why doesn't battle first and the one who won will be going to challenge gym first" said Gary. "Fine , so one on one okay with you" asked ash "Yeah " Gary replied

 **In veridian forest**

 **"** So ash are you ready" asked Gary

"Yup" said ash

"So let's begin, go scyther " said Gary

" Scyther scy" scyther cried its name as he came out of pokéball

"Scyther huh, go pikachu " said ash as he selected pikachu

" you are selecting a pathetic mouse of yours" said Gary

"Pathetic " said ash while raising his eyebrows.

"Gary you have played a bad move by calling pikachu pathetic" said ash

"Pikachu starts of with electric terrain then use magnetrise" said ash

 _With that pikachu used electric terrain that electrified the ground then used magnet rise to levitate itself from ground_

"Scyther use quick attack to get close and then xscissor" Gary ordered

"Pikachu show them real quick attack then follow by doubleteam" ash ordered

 _Pikachu used quick attack that look like a blur then it formed multiple copies_

"Scyther use vaccum wave " Gary ordered

"Pikachu let's finish it quick with dark protect charge " ash commanded.

 _Scyther spins his arm in swirl motion creating a wave that went straight for pikachu but pikachu's dark protect charge hit scyther knocking him out_

"Well done buddy you were amazing" ash complemented pikachu

"Thanks ash" pikachu replied

"Well ash you have won ,but its just your luck " Gary said

" think as you wish Gary but its the hardworking of pikachu and my other Pokémon " ash replied.

" so would you want to see my battle " asked ash

"Yeah why not" said Gary

 **At gym**

"Hello my name is ash Ketchum. Me and my friend here feom pallet town came to challenge you for earth badge"ash said

"Very well, I Giovanni of veridian city accept your challenge" said voice

"And who is your friend over there " asked Giovanni

"He is Gary oak" replied ash

"Ash Ketchum and Gary oak..huh. Well this is interesting" thought Giovanni

"So this will be a six on six battle, for each round complete we use different Pokémon . Got it." Asked Giovanni

"Yeah I got it " said ash

"Now for my first battle I choose tyranitar " Giovanni said as he released his pseudo legendary

 **"When tyranitar appeared he stomped its feet on ground that created tremors plus sandstorm starts on field"**

"Huh what Pokémon is that " asked Gary as he checked his pokedex.

 **No data available ... Pokedex beeped**

"Wow he is just so powerful" exclaimed Gary.

"Tyranitar huh, so go metagross " ash said as he released his pseudo legendary Pokémon.

"Huh how ash has that Pokémon " Gary complaints

"He is with ash since he is 4 years old" Brock replied

"What but how?" Gary said in jealousy

"Can we watch the match quietly" Brock asked to which Gary nodded after which he checked the details

 **No data available ... Pokedex beeped**

"Man this battle going to be intense" said misty

"Shall we began" asked Giovanni to which ash nodded

"Tyranitar use **darkpulse** " said Giovanni. "Metagross dodge with **doubleteam** followed by **sunnyday** " ash ordered

 _Tyranitar launched a pulse of dark energy but metagross dodged it with doubleteam then fired a orange orb into air that start shining and clear the sandstorm of field_

"Tyranitar use **icepunch** on on ground then use **dragontail** to break the ice and threw it towards metagross" Giovanni ordered

"Metagross block them with **bulletpunch** and then use **icywind** on whole arena and charge at tyranitar with **arielace** into **gyroball** " commanded ash

 _Tyranitar used icepunch on ground after which it uses dragontail to break the ice which sends projectile towards metagross._

 _Metagross blocked them with bullet punch and then created a strong icy wind and rushed towards tyranitar with arielace into gyroball that hit tyranitar on his front armour_

 **"** Tyranitar use **flamethrower** " Giovanni ordered

" metagross use **protect** then use **stealth rock** followed by meteor mash" commanded ash

 _Tyranitar used flamethrower but metagross used protect that prevent him from flamethrower then he used stealth rock that made rocks floating on Giovanni side then used the punch that strike hard on tyranitar._

"Tyranitar use **dragon pulse** and then use **dark pulse** " Giovanni ordered

'Metagross Dodge it using **arielace** to get close to tyranitar and use **hyperbeam** " ash ordered

 _Tyranitar used dragon pulse and dark pulse that metagross dodged it easily after that metagross used arielace to get in close with arielace to use hyperbeam that hit tyranitar making him faint._

"Now select your next Pokémon ash" said Giovanni

"Well done metagross now take rest" said ash

"Now for my second Pokémon I select him" Giovanni said as he released golem

"Golem huh so I choose you" ash said as he released kingler

"Kingler are you ready for your first gym battle" asked ash.

"Kooki kooki" said kingler while showing off his claws

"Giovanni's golem was hit by the sharp rocks floating in sky"

"Damn those stealth rock " thought Giovanni

"Golem start with **rollout** " Giovanni ordered "Kingler use **metalhammer** on ground then use surf" ordered ash

 _Golem headed towards kingler but he used metalclaw and crabhammer combo on field that created projectiles to lift upward hitting golem and then he used surf that made huge wave of water crashing on golem making him faint._

"Wow that was quick" said gary

"Well ash this was fast but now let see how you will defeat him" said Giovanni as he released his nidoking

"Giovanni's nidoking was hit by the sharp rocks floating in sky just like golem"

"Kingler return , go gyrados" said ash as he send out his gyrados

"Wow ash has a gyrados" gary said in shock "Yeah , amazing isn't it" misty said to gary. "Guys let's focus on battle " Brock said

"Gyrados starts of with **dragon pulse** " ash ordered

" nidoking use your **dragon pulse** then use **earthquake** " ordered Giovanni

 _Gyrados fired blue orb of draconic energy at nidoking who fires the same attack. The both attack collide resulting in smoke. After which nidoking used earthquake._

"Gyrados are you OK" ash asked in concern to which gyrados assured that he is fine

"OK nidoking get in close to gyrados and use **thunderpunch** " giovanni ordered

"Gyrados fire **twisters** around nidoking and use **hydropump** in it and then use **stoneedge** around the twister" ash commanded

"What he is planning " thought Giovanni

 _Nidoking charged at gyrados but gyrados hold him in walls of twisters then he used hydropump in those twister turning them in water tornados and after which he added stone edge that circled twister and then hit nidoking one by one_

 _Nidoking then cried out in pain._

"This kid is good , no wonder he is son of red Ketchum and my brother " thought Giovanni

"Wow ash sure is a great strategist " Brock said. " hey Brock do you think he could pull a win" asked misty

"Yeah I believe in him" Brock said

 _Meanwhile Gary was silent all the time_

"Now gyrados finish it with **electric stoneedge** " ash ordered

"Sure ash" gyrados replied

 _Gyrados formed_ _ **stone edge**_ _then he froze them with_ _ **blizzard**_ _which also hit nidoking after which gyrados used_ _ **thunderbolt**_ _on them as they start glowing with the electric shield._

 _Gyrados then launched them towards nidoking hitting him ._

 _nidoking was laying unconscious on field._

"Well ready for my next Pokémon" Giovanni said as he recalled nidoking

"Gyrados return ,take a rest" ash said as he returned his Pokémon

"Go rhyperior " Giovanni said as he released his massive rock and ground type

"Graveller I choose you" ash send out his rock type

"Again stealth rock hurts rhyperior"

"Rhyperior let's begin with **takedown** " Giovanni ordered

"Graveller dodge with **rollout** then use **hammer** **arm** " ash ordered

 _Rhyperior dashed towards graveller but he dodged it with rollout and then he cane back and hit him with his arms start glowing_

 _"Rhy ..perior " rhyperior cried out_

" rhyperior use **flamethrower** then use **dragon** **rush** " comanded Giovanni

"Graveller use **rocktomb** around you to protect yourself from **flamethrower** " said ash

 _Rhyperior used flamethrower but graveller used rocktomb to protect itself from flamethrower._

"Thats nice strategy ash , using attack as defence" Giovanni complemented

"Thanks but this is not over yet" ash said

"Rhyperior use **rocksmash** to break **rocktomb** " Giovanni commanded but all of sudden **flamethrower** hit rhyperior.

"Way to go Graveller now finish it with **stone** **edge** and **flamethrower** " ash said

"Rhyperior use **earthquake** " commanded Giovanni

 _Graveller was about to using stone edge and flamethrower but rhyperior used earthquake that made graveller loose its focus._

"Graveller use **ice** **punch** and **thunderpunch** " commanded ash. "Rhyperior grab him and throw him" Giovanni ordered

 _Rhyperior grabbed the hands of graveller_

"Now rhyperior use **ice** **beam** " Giovanni ordered

"Graveller use **flamethrower** " ash ordered.

 _Both attack resulted in smoke cleared both Pokémon were standing at distance from each other panting heavily_

"Rhyperior/Graveller use **gigaimpact** / **gyroball** " commanded ash and Giovanni simultaneously.

 _Rhyperior was covered in yellowish orange and purple streak of energy and Graveller start spinning in high speed. When they collide they created smoke all over field._

 _When smoke clear both Pokémon were laying unconscious._

"Rhyperior/Graveller return" said Giovanni and ash as they both return their Pokémon

"Well you are certainly a best challenger next to your dad , ash Ketchum" Giovanni said

"Wait , did you just say my dad, you know about my dad" asked ash

"Obviously and why I didn't know him, he is my brother next to Riley Ketchum" Giovanni said

"Wait you are my dad's brother , I mean you are my uncle " asked ash completely shocked

"What Giovanni is ash's uncle, and he Doesn't knew about it" thought Brock

"Yeah but we have to finish the battle first and chit chat later " said Giovanni

"I will be glad if you select your next Pokémon" Giovanni said

"Go steelix/rapidash" said ash and Giovanni as they released their Pokémon

"Wow what's that Pokémon" Brock asked

"Hmm by the structure of his , he seems to be an evolution of onix" said Gary

"Rapidash are you ready" said ash

"Rapi..dash rapi" rapidash said

"Rapidash starts with **flamecharge** " ash commanded

"Steelix stop him by **irontail** " commanded Giovanni

 _Rapidash was heading straight for steelix but steelix slams it's tail on ground to loose rapidash balnce_

"Rapidash jump using **bounce** " ash ordered. "Steelix **bind** him then use **thunder** **fang** " commanded Giovanni

 _Rapidash jumped in air but steelix grab him using bind after which he used thunder fang on rapidash._

"Oh no rapidash are you OK" ash asked in concern to which rapidash said its name

"Well ash I think this is the end of your rapidash" said Giovanni

"Rapidash if you could listen me please use full power **heatwave** on steelix then use **firespin** followed by **inferno** " ash commanded

 _Rapidash used heatwave that made steelix to loose it's grip on rapidash after which rapidash used firespin that consume steelix in fire after which steelix found laying unconscious on ground._

When rapidash returned to ash "hey rapidash are you OK" asked ash

"Yup, I am fine " replied rapidash. "hey rapidash I am sorry that you have to feel this pain" ash said

"Don't worry ash, I just want to sleep right now" said rapidash

"OK take rest" ash said while recalling rapidash in pokéball

"So ash for the final battle I choose " Giovanni said as he send out his lucario.

"Wow a red and black lucario" ash said in amazement

"A red and black lucario" misty and Brock said in amazement

"Lucario, but how you know it " Gary asked in confusion

"You will find your answers when you watch ash send out his next Pokémon " said brock

"Well this will be interesting"thought ash as he throws his last pokéball

"Lucario.. Lu ca " lucario said as he emerges from pokéball

"Lucario are you ready for this" ash asked. "Yes ash , this will be interesting" said lucario

"Another shiny lucario,that's interesting. " thought Giovanni

"Get ready lucario, this will be an interesting match" Giovanni said to his Pokémon

"Lucario start of with **a** **ura sphere** " Giovanni commanded. "Lucario send it back with **bone rush** " said ash

 _Giovanni's Lucario launched a aurasphere at ash's lucario but he send it back with Bone rush._

"Lucario get in close with **extreme speed** and then use **force palm** " ash commanded "Lucario **doubleteam** then use **shadowball** " said Giovanni

 _Lucario dashed towards Giovanni's lucario with extreme speed but Giovanni's lucario evaded the attack with double team ._

"Lucario dodge with **substitute** and then use **earthquake** " said ash

 _Lucario then used substitute which took all shadow ball attack after which he came from behind and used earthquake that made Giovanni's lucario loose balance._

"Lucario use **extreme** **speed** to get in close then **shadowclaw** " said ash. "lucario use **dragon** **pulse** then **metalclaw** " Giovanni ordered

 _Ash's Lucario used extreme speed to get in close which Giovanni's lucario intercepted with dragon pulse. Ash's lucario dodged it and prepare shadow claw which Giovanni's Lucario blocked with metalclaw._

 _"_ Lucario use **close** **combat** " Giovanni comanded

"Lucario use **metal** **sound** then use **double** **team** to dodge followed by **crosschop** and then use **elementalpunch** **blaze** **kick** " said ash

 _Giovanni's lucario used close combat but ash Lucario used metal sound which blocked Giovanni's Lucario in its track. After this Ash's lucario used doubleteam then Cross chop on Lucario's back that send him across field._

 _After which Ash's lucario used bullet punch with random fire ice and thunder element and for finishing blow he used blaze kick that send lucario high in the air._

"Wow the battle is intense" Gary said. " yeah sure it is, after all they are same species so type advantage is not a question any more and moreover it is the battle of will" said Brock

"Lucario get up and use **firepunch** " Giovanni ordered. "Lucario you use **cross** **chop** to block it " ash ordered

 _Giovanni Lucario used firepunch but Ash's lucario blocked it with cross chop_

" Now lucario use **blaze** **kick** to send him back" said Giovanni. "Lucario grab his legs to throw him back" ash commanded

 _After this Giovanni Lucario used blaze kick but ash ordered his Lucario to grab his leg and throws it back_

 _"This kid is something , easily giving me run for my money" thought Giovanni_

"Lucario use **dragon** **pulse** " Giovanni ordered. "Lucario **bone** **rush** " ash command

" lucario use **blaze kick** to send it in air then use **extreme speed** to get in close to Lucario " Giovanni ordered

"Lucario use **dragon blast** then use **dark aura cannon** " ash ordered.

"Dragon what" Giovanni said in shock

 _Ash Lucario prepare focus blast in its palm along with dragon pulse wich fused together and launched it towards Giovanni's Lucario after which ash lucario was about to use dark aura cannon but Giovanni's Lucario was already down._

 _Ash Lucario also panting heavily._

" Well done lucario " ash complemented his Pokémon

"Thanks ash but it's your hardworking also including" Lucario replied

"Now return for now" said ash as he returned his Pokémon

"Well ash Ketchum I am glad to battle you. Here I present you earth badge " said Giovanni as he give ash his earth badge.

"Gary oak I will not be able to battle you but my apprentice will battle you for gym badge which would be scheduled for tomorrow. It will be 3 on 3 So prepared for tomorrow" said Giovanni after which he left the gym

Ash then went to his friends, pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Ash that was great battle and what are those moves you used" asked Misty

"Those are the combo moves I have created that I will use to startle the opponent" said ash

Gary who was silent all the time spoke. "Hey ash , you know I was wrong about you"

"What..." Ash said sshockingly

"Yeah you know I thought I was the best trainer in pallet town but you and your Pokémon proved me wrong today " Gary confessed.

"You know Gary ,when I was 4 years I met some of my best Pokémon friends who motivated me to learn about every thing,from Pokémon type to Pokémon attacks" ash said

"Hey Gary just promise me that you will not let your arrogance came over to you,in addition you will treat everyone with respect" said ash

" Promise" said Gary. "Plus could we became friends again" he further added

"Then both ash and Gary shake their hands"

"Hey ash I want to ask if you could show me all your Pokémon when we reach pallet" asked gary

"Yeah why not" said ash

"Guys let's go to Pokémon center , I have to heal them" said ash after which the gang reached Pokémon center.

 **Hi guys,**

 **Ash finally win his 8th gym badge and he finds out that Giovanni is his uncle. So what more secrets are hidden about his family. To find out** **Stay tune for next chapters everyone.**

 **Please review comments...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross, pikachu(m), gyrados(f),graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m) ,primeape (f),

 **At lab:**

Fearow(m),pidgeot(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m),,Gengar(m),muk(m),electabuzz(m),magneton, kadabra,butterfree,Gardevoir(f), golurk ,rhyhorn(m),scyther(m), taurosx25, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) salamance(), Greninja(m), charizard (m),Blastoise(m) ,ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 21: veridian gym battle and back to pallet town**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: last time ash won his match against the Giovanni and today Gary will fight for his gym badge**

 **"At veridian city Pokémon center"**

 **"** Hey Gary what Pokémon are you thinking of using in veridian" asked ash

" actually ash I am thinking of using alakazam, arcanine and blastoise" said gary

"Wow that's a nice team" ash complemented

"You know I want to switch Pokémon so I will make a quick call to professor" said ash

"OK, go on I will wait " said gary

 _After 10 min ash came back outside. He switched lucario,rapidash,gyrados, kingler, Graveller,metagross for greninja,tauros and fearow_

"So guys shall we head to veridian gym" asked Gary "Yup" said ash and his friends

 **At Fire island orange archipelago**

after capturing molteres Lawrence's next target is articuno and ice crystal.

"Target found and matched" said the aircraft system

"Articuno..no arti" said articuno

"Lawrence has a huge gun that emits flames on ship "

 _Articuno launched ice beam towards Lawrence's ship but he p_ _ressed a button after which a large gun appeared that emits flames._

 _Flames easily overpowered the articuno's ice beam and finally hit articuno weakening him which let articuno easily captured in dark ball_

 _After the capture of articuno and molteres the weather around kanto and orange island started to get rough._

Later on zapdos arrived at ice island searching for the articuno and lawrence was waiting for him.

When zapdos arrived he started creating chaos on island. The thunderstorms were raging over island and dark clouds are starting to form over kanto.

"Well you are ready to get captured " thought Lawrence

"Lawrence then launches 5 spheres that surrounded zapdos which created an energy forcefield that prevent zapdos from using any of his attacks.

Once zapdos was inside his ship Lawrence

drain all power of zapdos and captured him in dark pokéball with electric spheres.

"Hello Giovanni Sir , Lawrence speaking" said Lawrence

 **At team rocket headquarters**

 **"** Well Lawrence, don't tell me that you failed to capture those legendaries" said Giovanni

"Actually sir all the three legendary birds are in my possession " Lawrence said

"Well meet me today at my quenna . I want you there today at sharp 16:00 pm " said Giovanni.

"Yes sir" replied Lawrence

"Hello iron masked marauder I want you to meet me at mt. quena with celebi's pokéball t 16:00 pm today" said Giovanni

"I will be there sir" replied iron masked marauder

 **"Meanwhile in orange island in the depth of the sea a creature is awakens "**

"Got to find the chosen one ,he is the final hope for the Pokémon world" thought the creature

 **At shoumouti island**

"Merene the weather across kanto is starting to getting rough. We have to do something " said man

"Don't know , I think somebody has captured the legendary birds" said meren

"Sister we have to find him. We have to find the person,the chosen one as he is the one who could stop the upcoming threat" said melody

 **Back in the depth of sea**

"Lord arceus , articuno molteres and zapdos has been captured " said the creature

"Oh no Lugia, if it is the case I have to ask chosen one to help them out " said arceus

"I will contact you once found info about chosen one" said Arceus

"OK lord arceus" said lugia

 **Back at kanto pallet town**

"Hello red, Mewtwo this is Arceus speaking" said Arceus in telepathy

"Arceus , what happened, is everything alright" asked red and Mewtwo

"No , we need your and ash help " said Arceus

" Mewtwo please bring ash,red and their Pokémon with you at hall of origin , I will tell you everything here" arceus said.

"Professor where ash is right now" asked red

"Well he is currently in veridian city gym" replied professor

"Mewtwo could you bring them here"asked red

"Yup" replied Mewtwo with that he vanished in air.

 **At veridian gym the battle is going on and Gary and trainee gym leader was on their last Pokémon**

"Blastoise use skull bash" Gary said

"Machamp jump and use cross chop" said Shawn

"Blastoise turn and use water pulse,then use hydropump" said Gary

As ordered blastoise stopped skull bash and used water pulse that hit machamp and after that he used hydropump that knocked out machamp.

"Machamp unable to battle blastoise wins that means the winner for earth badge is Gary oak from pallet town." Refree declared

 **Gary then reunite with ash and gang**

"Wow Gary that was awesome match" ash complemented

"Thanks ash" Gary replied

"So shall we head to pallet " asked ash

"Yeah" replied Gary Brock and Misty in unison

"Guys first we have to heal our Pokémon" Gary said

"OK first we head to Pokémon center then back to pallet" said Brock

Ash misty Brock and gary were about to leave gym but they are all engulfed in bright light and vanished from gym

 **Back at pallet town professor oak lab**

Ash and his friends were transported at backyard of professor oak's ab.

"Huh what happened , and where we are " asked misty and brock as they finds themselve in unfamiliar place.

"Guys we are in pallet town, but the question is how we land here" said Gary

"We bring you here" said a man with pikachu on his shoulder and to his left side is unfamiliar Pokémon that resemble a humanoid cat .

"What Pokémon is that " said Gary and ash in unison as they point their pokedex at him

 **Mewtwo the genetic Pokémon. It is psychic type. It** **was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments**

"Wow that is just amazing" said ash in amazement.

"Hey professor who is this" asked ash

"Well why don't you introduced yourself" professors said as he looked at red at which red moves forward

"Pikachu why don't you get along with ash and his Pokémon" said red after which red's pikachu hopped off his shoulder. Ash pikachu does the same .

"Guys why don't we let us our Pokémon get along with each other" misty said to which Gary and Brock nodded

Brock Gary and Misty send out their Pokémon after which they started their own conversarion

"So ash I know you don't know me as you were only a year old when I have to go for training trip" said red

"Ash I am your dad, I am red Ketchum and I hope they are your friends" said red as he pointed at misty and Brock

"Da..dad" said ash as he ran towards him and give a tight hug.

"I missed you so much" said ash.

"Yup ,they are Brock the pewter city gym leader,and misty waterflower cerulean gym leader" said ash

"Well ash we need you as we have to go for important mission" said red

"What mission dad" asked ash

"I will tell you later but we have to pick our best Pokémon so shall we" said red as they moved to place where their Pokémon were resting.

Gary misty and Brock were also there looking at ash and red's Pokémon. Gary was amazed by the Pokémon they have.

"Yes ash you have raised them well" red complemented. "Plus professor already told me how you have saved them and I am surprised you could use aura" red further added

"So dad what Pokémon do you have" asked ash

"Well why don't you see yourself" said red after which he called his Pokémon after which several Pokémon were snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

"Wow dad your Pokémon looks powerful" said ash

"Red and Ash we have to leave asap" Mewtwo said

"Ash I have selected my Pokémon so you do it as well" red said

"OK pikachu, charizard,salamance,metagross greninja,pidgeot, gengar,gardevoir and lucario " I select you after which he recalled them.

"By everyone I will came back OK" ash said to his Pokémon

"So dad shall we go " asked ash after which the three of them vanished

 **At hall of origins**

"Mewtwo where are we" asked ash

"This place is hall of origin and this is a meeting place , and headquarters where all legendaries held meetings" replied Mewtwo

"Hello red,Mewtwo and Ash" said a voice

"Welcome Red mewtwo and the chosen one " said Arceus

"Arceus as per your request we are here, so what you want from us" said Mewtwo

"Chosen one, what is this" said ash

"Chosen one is person chosen for bringing peace and harmony in Pokémon world, between human and Pokémon alike" replied Arceus

"So Arceus what's the matter " asked red

"Well red ,ash and Mewtwo the legendary birds of shamouti island were missing including celebi and I fear that something happened to them ." replied Arceus

"So have you find them" asked ash

" nope but I am getting their energy reading from in jhoto, not only this their energy readings are somewhat corrupted." replied Arceus

After this the three of them teleports away.

 **At summit**

 **Giovanni was already waiting for his two executive. Not later than an airship lands there and from within exits Lawrence the collector.**

 **After Lawrence arrives iron mask marauder.**

 **"** Well I am glad that you both made it , now I directly want to came in point. Where are the legendaries I asked you for" asked Giovanni

 **Meanwhile ash red and Mewtwo arrives at mt. Quena at distance from Giovanni.**

"When red saw the Lawrence and iron mask marauder with Giovanni. He was furious "

"what Giovanni is doing here" thought Mewtwo

"Who are those guys dad" asked ash. "And why Giovanni is with them" added ash

"Ash you don't know nothing about Giovanni, I will tell you about this when we get back pallet but for now we have to see what he is up to now" says red

"Giovanni sir this is the three pokéballs and three orbs , and celebi's ball" said Lawrence and iron mask marauder together

"Well I am glad to have you as my executive iron mask marauder and Lawrence you have done a great job " said Giovanni

"But for your rewards, I have something that you will find interesting " Giovanni said while smirking evilly.

"Go my friend" said Giovanni as he released his bisharp

"Mewtwo I could sense something is not good" said red

"Pika pika" said pikachu

"Yeah me to " said Mewtwo.

"What do you mean dad" asked ash

"Well ash I know Giovanni from my childhood , he is my brother and your uncle, he doesn't like to keep loose ends" said red

"Well Lawrence and iron mask marauder I want to give you a precious reward" said Giovanni

"Bisharp could you just use metal claw to finish both of them"said Giovanni

"Bisharp was rushing towards the two people but a voice interrupt Giovanni "

 _ **To be continue ...**_

 **Hi guys**

 **Gary won his final gym badge and ash red along with Mewtwo arrived at to save legendaries. Will they succeed .**

 **To know more stay tune for next chapter**

 **Please review comments...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross

 **At lab:**

muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton, Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree ,taurosx25(m), snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m),Blastoise(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 22: Red vs Giovanni**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: last time ash Mewtwo and red headed to where they found Giovanni .**

 **"** Lucario use aura ray on bisharp ! " said red

"Aura what " asked Giovanni in confusion

 **Lucario then bring his paw forward then fired a concentrated beam of aura fired from one finger that hit bisharp knocking him out**

"Look who is it , how you have been bro" said Giovanni while returning his fainted bisharp

"I am good Giovanni but it seems that you have not stopped your decision to rule the world" said red

"Why should I and after all the last time you stopped me taking control over world" said Giovanni "but this time I came back with more force" Giovanni added

"Oh and by the way you have bought your son and Mewtwo along with you" said Giovanni

"Giovanni release my friends or I will kill you " said Mewtwo as he started powering shadowball

"Well you are exactly the same hot headed , are'nt you mewtwo" commented Giovanni

"Giovanni let the legendaries go with their respective elemental orbs" said ash

"Pika pika" Ash's and red's pikachu added with cheeks sparking

"Meanwhile both Lawrence and iron mask marauder trying to escape but ash released his gardevoir and told her to hold the two criminals

 **"Giovanni then smirks after which smokescreen covered the whole mountain summit "**

"Where is this came from" said ash as he released his pidgeot and told him to clear away the smokescreen.

Once he cleared the smokescreen the Giovanni is no where to be seen.

"Man he escaped" said ash in disappointing tone

"Hey dad , what's with Giovanni " asked ash

"Ash Giovanni is the leader of team rocket ". Said red which shocked ash

"Ash we will tell you every thing later on but we have to save the legendaries"Mewtwo said

"So how could we fInd his current location" asked ash

" hmm for his location we have something that would help us out" said red as he turned towards the two captives.

"Well will you two tell us where is Giovanni's hideout or you want us to use a different method" said red

"We will not tell you" said the two captives

"Well I think its time we use another method" said red as he turned to Mewtwo

"Gardevoir return" said ash as he returned the gardevoir

 **"Mewtwo then floats towards them and grabbed the neck of Lawrence and prepare shadowball in one hand and pointed towards iron mask marauder. "**

"Tell us about the location of team rocket hideout" said red

"We will like to be dead rather than tell you scums about the location of Giovanni" replied Lawrence

" oh so you two assholes are still protecting that bastered who doesn't think once before commanding bisharp to attack both of you " said red

 **"There was silence in the air"**

"Now think about it , if Doesn't care about you so why you are caring about him" said ash

"You both give us your phone , quick " said red

"Mewtwo please teleport us to lance including those two " red said

 **At Pokémon league headquarters**

"Hello Lance " said red as he appeared behind Lance who was training at specially constructed fields with his dragon types ranging from garchomp to noivern

"Oh hey Red and Mewtwo what's bring you here and who is this little guy with you" asked Lance

"Lance he is ash " red said as he introduce him to lance but he was looking at dragon types from all over regions.

"Wow lance you have goodra,noivern, haxorous,altaria,salamance,dragonite,flygpn ,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon,and what are those other two Pokémon " asked ash as he pointed at two unknown Pokémon

"Wow lance I guess you travelled to alola recently" asked red

"Yup and there I got those two" said Lance

"Alola region?" Asked ash

"Yes ash , alola region. It is a region far from here" said Lance

"So ash have you caught any good Pokémon" asked lance

"Yup " said ash "but lance we are here for something" added red

"Lance take these two in custody" said red as Mewtwo brings the two captured person in front of lance

"Wow red we were searching for these two from past 6 months" said lance

"We have caught him on where they have made a deal with Giovanni but Giovanni as usual turned his back on them" red said

"So take them in custody plus we need your help" said red

"Lance I want you to trace the location of team rocket hideout with the use of this" said red as he tossed the cell phones of the two criminals towards lance

"Follow me" said lance as he took ash Mewtwo and red in a room equipped with systems.

"Well this will be easy to find, just give me 20 min" said lance

 **After 20 min**

"Gotcha, I found it, there he is" said lance as he pointed on screen showing location of Giovanni's cell phone.

" Lance thanks, but for now we will stop Giovanni and bring legendaries back" said red to which lance nodded.

"Well Mewtwo take us over there" red said

"Very well" replied mewtwo as red and ash vanished in air.

 **At team rocket hideout**

"Sebastian what is the status of dark serum that we created. Does it respond to their new bodies" asked Giovanni while looking at the legendaries and few others floating in container along with shadow mewtwo.

"Sir,their body has absorbed the dark serum completely" said Sebastian.

"Well well, the time has come " said Giovanni in devilish smile.

 **Meanwhile ash and red arrived outside veridian gym guarded by two people**

"Mewtwo could you put them to sleep" red asked

 **After putting the two guards to sleep , red ash and mewtwo stepped inside gym**

"Hey dad, why are we here,in veridian gym? " asked ash

"Don't know ,but the last location we got is here,and maybe there is secret door inside gym to reach the base" red replied

 **When the red,ash and Mewtwo were looking for the secret door,they found a secret switch and upon pressing it a teleportation device appear. When they step in it they teleported to secluded area outside a large building guarded by team rocket grunts**

"Dad this place is surrounded by too many peoples" said ash

"Yes ash and we have to deal with them to free legendaries from clutches of Giovanni" red said

"So dad what's your plan" asked ash

"Ash you have to act as a captured host while I disguise myself as a team rocket grunt" explained red

"So ash are you ready" asked red

"If it is the way, them I am ready" said ash

"Gardevoir go" ash released his psychic type

" _Hello ash"_ gardevoir said telepathically

"Gardevoir could you put bring one team rocket grunt here with the same body structure of dad's without being noticed. First put them to sleep then teleport them here" asked ash

" _Yup , just wait here_ "said gardevoir as she disappeared

 **After few minutes gardevoir bring 2 grunts with her**

"Well done gardevoir" ash praised his psychic type after which he returned her.

"Ash after I disguised myself as team rocket grunt , I will tie you and pikachu with rope then I will take you to Giovanni" said red

" have you understood " asked red

"Mewtwo you have to go invisible so that you could easily get inside" red said

"OK, I think that will make it easy to get inside" said mewtwo

 **After 10 min**

"Hello agent troy, I have found this kid and his electric rat sneaking upon our base" said red disguised as team rocket grunt

"Hm take him to the boss, he will take care of him" said grunt

 **After few minutes of walking inside base and putting each and every grunt to sleep with the help of mewtwo ash,red and mewtwo found themselves in front of massive door which ted opened with the card key they get from one of the grunts.**

"Red I could sense more dark Aura's inside it" said mewtwo

"Me to" red said

"Sebastian give me all Pokémon in their pokéball" said Giovanni

"OK sir" replied Sebastian as he empty the containers and captured the Pokémon in dark pokéballs .

 **When Red opened the door ,there was a huge lab behind it. In center was systems and around the walls were multiple empty chambers but the found there Giovanni and Sebastian**

"Giovanni release them " said ash from behind

"Pika pika chu" pikachu also said sparking his cheeks.

"What , are you insane, why would I capture those if I have to release them" said Giovanni

"Red you know what , you could never stop me" said Giovanni

"well red, I have to fight you " Giovanni declared

 **"Giovanni then pressed a button on the remote he has with him after which 50 more grunts appeared"**

"Man I don't get how these so many grunts appeared out of nowhere" thought ash

"Hey mewtwo , dad I will stop these grunts and you both stop Giovanni" said ash

 **"Ash was then surrounded by the 50 grunts. meanwhile Giovanni used a teleporter that teleported him at top of building having a battle arena , red and mewtwo also followed him."**

 **Meanwhile Jesse and James was at professor oak's lab and they threw smoke bomb in oak's ranch creating smoke covering the field**

"Misty and brock who were telling their adventure to professor and Gary heard the commotion at backyard so they came out and saw that field was covered with smoke.

"Who are you and why are you creating trouble" asked Misty

"Trouble you say" Jessie said as they started laughing

After the stating of their moto they launch four disk that captured the misty ,professor and Brock in energy forcefield.

"We just want to steal some rare Pokémon and the little twerp has few of them" said James

" and believe me you will never able to succeed in stealing them" said professor

 **"Is it so, said james after which he launched hundreds of multiple small sphere that went near Pokémon who were resting in ranch ,spheres then transformed into energy cage capturing them and preventing any Pokémon from using their attacks"**

"Lucario use aura sphere on them, garchomp use dragon rage on them " said two voices

 **When team rocket turned they ordered arbok and weezing to attack them but it was already late as the attack collided with team rocket creating explosion sending them blast off in sky.**

"Are you guys oK " asked two person to Misty, Brock and professor

"Lucario set them free " said one person pointing at ash's Pokémon

"Garchomp you too help him" said another man with blue cloak.

"Thank you guys for helping us" said Brock

"And your Pokémon looks very strong " said misty

"Hey Riley and blue. You arrived on time here" said professor

"Professor you knew them" asked misty

" yes misty,this is Riley Ash's uncle and aura guardian, and this one is my son , blue oak and Pokémon G-men" said professor oak

"Dad...!" Gary said while looking at Blue

"How are you my boy, I am sorry that I was not here due to the type of job profile I am in" said blue

"Where is red and ash" asked Riley

"Don't know ,where they are but they will return soon" said professor.

"So what made you arrive here" asked professor

" well when I was heading here , I make a stop at rota where Riley was training and when I told him I was heading back to pallet, he tagged along with me" said blue

Professor then turned to all Pokémon and asked them whether they are OK or not. At this all Pokémon assured them. Blue and Riley also released their Pokémon to stretch out.

 **Back at the team rocket hideout**

"So red are you ready to get defeated again" Giovanni declared

 **Meanwhile ash was fighting the grunts with his pikachu,charizard,lucario,gardevoir and greninja.**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, lucario dragon pulse,charizard use fireblast, gardevoir use psychic to hold them off,greninja use water shuriken!" comanded ash

All the attack hit the grunt's Pokémon. One fireblast was enough to twenty five of grunt and their Pokémon, Pikachu's thunderbolt took down remaining 12 of grunt along with their Pokémon, gardevoir's psychic holding Pokémon and grunts to move forward,and Lucario's and greninja's respective attacks defeated the remaining grunts and their Pokémon.

When every thing is clear ash recalled his Pokémon except pikachu and start moving towards teleporting device that would teleport him to top of base where the battle arena was located that used to train the new recruits.

When ash reached there he saw that Giovanni's pokemon were engaged in battle with red's Poké serum was injected in them that making them powerful.

Red's Pokémon were engaged in battling Giovanni's Pokémon. Both Lucario were battling each other. MegaCharizardX was battling articuno, pidgeot was battling molteres, steelix was battling zapdos, pikachu was battling bisharp and mewtwo was battling shadow mewtwo.

"Go charizard,salamance,lucario,greninja, pikachu,Gengar" said ash as he released his Pokémon.

"Greninja help pikachu defeating bisharp,pikachu help lucario,salamance help megacharizardX,gengar help steelix,charizard help pidgeot and lucario help mewtwo " said ash after which they went to help their respective partners.

Both Lucario were exchanging their fists and kicks, sometimes the aura spheres and dragon pulse. pikachu also joined red's lucario showing him his skill. Pikachu charged Giovanni's Lucario with quick attack then switched to iron tail hitting him on chest sending him across the field.

Salamance on the other hand helping mega charizard X with his dragon type attacks in defeating articuno.

Other Pokémon also exchanging their attacks.

Lucario and mewtwo were exchanging blows with shadow mewtwo.

"Lucario aurasphere on shadow mewtwo" ash commanded but he absorbed the attack.

"What how is this even possible" asked ash in shock

"Well ash project shadow mewtwo is unique, he learns the attack by absorbing them." Giovanni said

"Shadow mewtwo use aurasphere" said Giovanni after which he fired his own aurasphere but mewtwo blocked it with his shadow ball.

( _Thanks mewtwo)_ Lucario said

( _No have to defeat them_ )mewtwo replied

On other side greninja and red's pikachu are exchanging their attack with was using irontail on bisharp and greninja using nightslash,darkpulse and waterpulse but he easily evading those attacks.

Next Gengar and steelix are battling zapdos. Zapdos uses thunderbolt on steelix but gengar land fire punch on zapdos then he used hypnosis that put him to sleep after which zapdos defeated by dreameater.

"Pathetic " said Giovanni as he recalled zapdos as well as molteres and zapdos as he knew he cannot afford to loose legendaries as he need them for future plans.

On other side greninja and pikachu defeated bisharp,pikachu and lucario defeated Giovanni's Lucario.

Giovanni recalled back the bisharp and Lucario as well leaving shadow Mewtwo.

Red recalled his charizard,steelix,pidgeot and pikachu. While ash recalled his salamance, charizard and gengar leaving lucario, greninja and pikachu.

"Ash we have to defeat him" said red as he pointed to shadow mewtwo.

"Mewtwo lets defeat him " said red.

"Greninja let's do it together " said ash to which greninja nodded after which Ash's eyes turned red and both ash and greninja mimic each others movement after which greninja covered in water veil.

"Wow that was quite a transformation" said Giovanni

( _Ready to get defeat_ ) declared greninja

( _Destruction. I will destroy everything)_ said shadow mewtwo

( _Lucario, Mewtwo, pikachu we have to defeat him)_ said greninja

"Dad you have any plan on how to defeat him" asked ash

"Ash and Red you cannot defeat him" declared Giovanni

"OK lucario use firepunch on ShadowMewtwo!" commanded red

"Lucario you too use elemental combat on shadow mewtwo! Pikachu you use electroball on Shadow mewtwo! Greninja use doubleteam into night slash." Ash commanded

Red's Lucario and ash's lucario used firepunch and elemental combat but Shadow mewtwo blocked the attack. Pikachu used electro ball which shadow mewtwo deflected with psycho cut.

Meanwhile greninja was speeding towards shadow mewtwo but shadow Mewtwo grabbed him with his hand by its throat and start chocking him.

At the same time ash also feels that some one is chocking his throat.

( _You shall die.._ ) Said shadow mewtwo

( _Why are you helping him. Why are you helping evil) asked greninja to shadow mewtwo_

 _(Power.. More power. The world shall end)_ said shadow mewtwo

"Shadow Mewtwo use shadowball" commanded Giovanni

Shadow mewtwo then used shadow ball that send greninja skidding across the field , at the same time ash also feels the pain as he gets unconscious. Greninja also revert back to its normal form.

"Ash, pika pi pika" said red and pikachu in worry

"Lucario use close combat ,pikachu use irontail, Mewtwo use teleport and then use psycho cut on shadow mewtwo " commanded Red

Both Lucario, pikachu and mewtwo used their attacks but shadow mewtwo teleports and hold them with psychic and send them across the field making them unconscious. The powers of Mewtwo seems fragile in front of its counter part.

Shadow mewtwo then retracted multiple tentacles from it's back that moving towards pikachu, lucario,Mewtwo and greninja . tentacles then latched itself on them and started sapping their powers.

Meanwhile Mewtwo was busy in keeping itself away from shadow mewtwo.

Red was feeling helpless, for the first time he couldn't 's aura start flaring up. Red then started preparing the aura based attack that any aura user or guardian ever used .

"Aura wave " said Red as he fired aura wave at shadow mewtwo but he send it in different direction with its tail . The tentacles were still lached to their host sapping their energy or aura in case of the human

Mewtwo was about to hit the shadow mewtwo but Giovanni recalled him.

"This is over for today Red, this is just the demo what my project x could do, now I take my leave. The end of the world is near" said Giovanni as he released the articuno and flew to different direction.

" Mewtwo take him back to pallet , I will return as I have to find few answers " said red to Mewtwo as he recalled ash and his Pokémon to pokéball leaving Pikachu.

Red then keep greninja and Lucario's pokéball back on bag where he has all of his pokéball.

"Just make it quick. I will be waiting for you"said Mewtwo with that he disappeared with ash and pikachu.

 **Back at pallet town , professor oak's lab**

Mewtwo appeared at lab holding ash and Pikachu unconscious.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Please review comments...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross

 **At lab:**

muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros x25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m),Blastoise(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m),brhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 23: Revelations**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: last time ash Mewtwo and red fought Giovanni .**

Meanwhile Mewtwo appeared at oak's lab panting heavily with Pikachu and ash.

"Ash! What happened to you" asked professor

"Mewtwo what happened to him, and where you have gone" asked Brock

"( _Its a long story, I will get to it but for now he needs to be checked along with his other Pokémon. They were in a dangerous battle_ )." Mewtwo said

"Mewtwo you should get checked up as well " said professor to which he nodded.

"Hey grandpa will ash and his Pokémon will be alright " asked gary

"Toge toge pri.." togepi said in sad mood

"Don't worry togepi,ash would be fine" misty said confronting togepi.

"Yup , they just need some rest" replied professor

 **Mewtwo then noticed two new faces inside lab**

 _("Hey professor who are these two people_ ") asked Mewtwo

"Mewtwo they are friends of ours, person in blue and black outfit is Riley Ketchum ,uncle of ash and brother of Red. And another one is Gary oak my son." Process said.

 **(** _Nice to meet you both. But have I met you somewhere)_ said mewtwo pointing at blue oak

"Yeah , 11years ago I was with red at indigo conference when Giovanni attack on it" said blue.

"Mewtwo what happened when you were gone" asked misty

(" _Well before I teleported ash and you guys here, lord Arceus communicated to red and me. He told us that legendary birds of kanto are in danger along with the celebi._ " )Mewtwo said

"So this is the reason the weather around kanto is getting weird" asked Gary

( _You got it correct Gary )_ said mewtwo.

( _"According to prophecy of shamouti shrine._ _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.")_ Mewtwo said

"So what happened to those legendaries and what ash had to do with this" asked Riley

( _Ash is the lugia's chosen one. And he is destined for greater things in future)_ Mewtwo declared shocking every one

"So what happened when you went away with ash and red" asked misty

(" _First we went to Arceus ")_ said mewtwo

"What ash has seen Arceus, I mean the creator of Pokémon world " said professor in shock

( _"Yeah , so after we met Arceus he told us that legendary birds of orange island gone missing. Arceus told us that he got the readings of legendaries from mt quena. When we reached there we saw Giovanni trying to kill the agents he ordered to capture them. Somehow we put them in custody. After which we reached the hidden team rocket hideout where no network available plus they have jammers that prevent any outside communication. Then we fought Giovanni as he corrupted the legendaries with the dark powers due to which they become a puppet of his new clone shadow mewtwo is too powerful to handle") Mewtwo said_

 **Meanwhile red arrived at oak's lab. He send out his Pokémon to rest where all pokémon was reating along with Pikachu and enters where every one was gathered around**

 _"H_ ey red , how you have been" asked blue.

"Um, blue and Riley what you guys are doing here. Its good to see you guys" asked red in excitement

"I decided to tag along blue when he stopped by cameran palace as he informed he is on the way to visit you in pallet" said Riley

"So where you have been" asked blue

"I was searching for more information about the plans of Giovanni back at secret hideout of team rocket" replied Red

"So have you found anything" asked blue

"No luck, they have wiped out all the information from their systems" said red

" what happened to ash , professor" asked red

"Nothing , he was just tired out. Its seems like he has stressed out his body " said professor

"What, but he was not battling, greninja was" said red

" wait a second , before fighting shadow mewtwo greninja shows some sort of transformation, and I could remember that shadow mewtwo when attacked greninja, ash also screemed " said red

( _So does it mean that the this is some new type of evolution )_ said mewtwo

"Maybe , we talk about it later when ash wakes up" said Riley

" what is the case of Giovanni" asked Brock

"We will explain all the things when ash wakes up, after all he should know about it as well" said Riley and Red in unison

"Professor its been getting late as sun has already set. So I was thinking that me ,Riley ,misty and Brock will stay at my place.

"Mewtwo would you like to stay here or at my place" asked red

( _"I would like to stay here at Pokémon lab with others" )_ Mewtwo said

"Well as you like" said red after which red along with Riley and Ash's friends leave for Ketchum residence.

 **At Ketchum residence**

There was a knock on the door which was them answered by Delia. As she opened the door she was shocked to see that Riley was there along with red and Ash's friends.

"Hello Delia , shocked to see me" asked Riley

"No it's not like that, I am shocked because after all these years you finally got time to visit us" said Delia ."and by the way come inside" added Delia

"Hello ms. Ketchum" said Misty and Brock in unison

" Hello , you must be Brock and misty. Ash has told me about you" said Delia

"Red, where is ash" asked Delia

"Actually what happened is" red started telling the events of the day to Delia.

"You Guys get fresh till then I prepare the dinner ,after all you had a rough day today" said Delia

After the dinner misty and Brock get to sleep. Growlith and evee also sleep with Misty and brock

 **Orange archipalego**

( _"Lord Arceus what is the status of the molteres,zapdos and articuno "_ ) asked lugia

( " _Lugia , Giovanni has corrupted the soul of the the trio, which give them the power boost "_ ) said Arceus

( _"Lord Arceus considering the current situation , I think we should call a meeting of legendaries"_ ) suggested lugia

( " _Lugia , I think you are right but we also need chosen one and Red to be present there along with mew and mewtwo "_ ) said Arceus

 **Back at kanto next morning.**

Ash slowly opened his eyes remembering what happened last day. He then remembered that he was in the middle of battle until he passed out .

"Hello Ash. Its good to see that you are finally awake" said professor

"Um professor what time it is and where is mewtwo, pikachu, and all my other Pokémon" asked ash

"Ash its quarter past eleven and pikachu is with greninja and others at backyard playing or you could say training with the." Said professor

"Hey professor I am going to see them" said ash

"And ash you have some guest waiting for you there" said professor.

"Professor who are these guest " asked ash

"Just go and meet them" said professor while winking

 **At backyard**

"Hello every one" ash said waving his hands as he approaching large crowd of Pokémon and people alike

"How are you feeling ash" asked misty

"Feeling great " ash replied but he noticed that apart from his friends ,dad and mewtwo , few more faces were there.

"Hey lance what are you doing here " asked ash

"Well red Called me yesterday to arrive here as he want to discuss plan about liberating legendaries from clutches of Giovanni " Lance replied

"Hello ash, its long time I have seen you" said Riley

"Do I know you sir" ash asked in formal way

"Ash you don't need to be formal, I am your

uncle Riley" Riley said

"Hey dad where is Gary" asked ash

"Ash Gary has gone for past 5 hours to train with his dad" said misty

"Wait , Gary is training and who is his dad" asked ash in amusement

"Hey ashy boy why are you surprised that I was gone for training" asked gary from behind

"I am just surprised because before veridian gym ,you consider yourself superior and now you are taking training seriously" ash said in sarcastic way

"You sure have changed gary. Wow I can't wait to battle you at indigo conference " ash said in excitement but then ash noticed the person beside him

"Hello sir my name is ash Ketchum and you" asked ash

"Well ash I am blue oak , professor oak's son and Gary's father" replied Blue

"Its nice to meet you sir" ash said

"Same here ash and you have taken care of your Pokémon well. They look strong and I bet they could give Lance's Pokémon run for their money" said Blue

"Thanks " replied ash

"Hey dad , what happened when I passed out" ash asked his dad who was talking with Lance

" Ash after you passed out ,Giovanni escaped with legendaries " red replied

"But why he captured them, they are meant to be free" said ash as his aura started to flare up again like few years back.

"Ash calm down , I think its time I should tell backstory of giovanni " Red said

"So everyone make circle and sit here. The time has come to tell you guys about the Giovanni " Red explained.

"You know guys it's all started years back when we have just started out our journey. me,Riley and Giovanni, we doesn't live in pallet town back then." red said

" so dad you could use aura back then" ash asked

" nope, till that time I doesn't knew of my aura powers until one incidence happen" said red

"Back then only Riley discovered it and was started training at cameran castle in kingdom of rota under the guidance of the master shinzu. He is the one that could utilize the aura perfectly." said red

"And you know what with the aura the trainer and Pokémon could synchronized that also help trainer to evolve fully evolve Pokémon to evolve without use of keystone and Pokémon to boost their attacks." Riley said

"This is the cool thing I have ever heard, isn't it" said Gary

"Yeah , but the bond between trainer and Pokémon should be better or else that kind of power boost will make Pokémon mad. Plus it put a lot of strain on trainer's mind and body." replied Riley

"So where were we" asked red

" about uncle Riley training under master shinzu" said ash

"So every year at cameran palace a competition was held to find the trainer that is worthy of title aura prince" said red

"Wow aura prince,that sure sound exciting" said misty

"Yeah it is ,and one day I went there as Riley informed me about this" red continued

"After I reach kingdom of rota , Riley introduce me to master shinzu. Later on i took part in competition where we use only one partner and I found that Giovanni also took part in " red said

"So what happened next" asked misty in interest

"So me and Giovanni were on separate path to compete in league, i don't know about him as he wore different outfit. So in the last battle we face off each other. My Pokémon were on lower level that time. In our final battle Giovanni is using onix and I was using the Pikachu. " red said

"But what happened next the incident that unlocked my aura abilities." Red continued

" Giovanni's then suddenly start illuminated with a red aura mixed with purple and black shade of color. And his onix eyes color also gets change to red" red said

"So that's what happened" asked ash

"Yup, due to which Giovanni and onix gets out of control and started hitting each and every person including me" said red

" But all of sudden I found something is flowing inside me and that is aura" said red

"And believe me ash this was the best thing that I have ever seen" Riley said

"So once i found aura rushes through my veins,i don't know what I was doing ,I just used my aura and calm down the onix. But me and Giovanni both gets unconscious. After we woke up we were greeted by master shinzu." said red

"So master shinzu gives you yours Lucario" asked Brock

"Yup for an every aura user need to have an aura partner, these are basically lucario" red said

"Wow I mean , I met lucario as riolu years ago. I think we are destined to be partner " ash thought

"After we trained for time we able to control our aura later on which we continued our journey. After a year me , Riley ,blue and Giovanni took part in indigo league" said red

"So you won ,and who you have faced" asked ash

" well there were around four hundreds competitor from around the world. I don't know many faces but I remember few other than blue,Riley and Giovanni were lance, Cynthia, Steven,Wallace,diantha,Agatha,Bruno" red said

"So how Giovanni become member of team rocket " asked Gary

" well when we were ccollecting badges somehow Giovanni become a team rocket executive, he then killed the previous leader of team rocket. His aura become more corrupt as time passes by. His thirst for power start consuming him. By the time he doesn't care for life of Pokémon and people alike so he start doing crimes,smuggling, kidnapping etc." Blue said

"By the time tournament arrives he become more corrupted. He was lost in the league which made him more eager to earn money and power. me Riley and blue travel further in jhoto where we compete in which blue appointed as Pokémon G-men and Riley return to kingdom of rota where he trains to become aura guardian." red said

"After I met your mother we started dating and after year we get married and then you were Born. Till that time Giovanni become a mist wanted crime syndicate. Team rocket start stealing Pokémon and then the the for kanto league came. " said red

(" _and at that time he created me and other shadow Pokémon_ " )Mewtwo added.

"After he attacked league me ,lance ,blue, Riley help defeating him and Arceus accepted Mewtwo and other clone in the family of legendaries." red said

" And for few years team rocket was disbanded " blue said

"And after that you ,uncle Riley and left to train " said ash

"Yes but now we have to protect the world from him" said brock

"So how we could utilize aura" asked misty

" misty an aura guardian could perform some aura based and some Pokémon attacks. Heal Pokémon and human,sense others aura..and many more " Riley said

"So ash you want to try" asked Riley

"Yeah sure" said ash

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi guys thanks for following and favouriting the story. And I appreciate all people who reviewed the story .**

 **And for now .. In next chapter ash will learn about aura and Giovanni may plan something sinister ...**

 **So stay tune guys for next chapter...and please review,** **comments and give suggestions...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross

 **At lab:**

muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros x25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m),Blastoise(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m),brhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 24: Attack on kanto - I**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Narrator: last time ash heard from red about Giovanni.**

"Ash are you ready to witness what aura could do" asked Riley

"Yeah" replied ash

"So red would you mind helping me" asked Riley

"yeah, why not. It's been a while I found a perfect opponent" said red

"So ash ready to witness" said red after which both red and Riley get in fighting stance where each of them started preparing firepunch and thunder punch with the coloration of blue.

Red and riley started sprinting towards each other. Riley prepare the shield made out of pure aura to block the punch after which he prepared the sword made of aura.

Red then created a whip made out of aura and Trip him by wrapping whip around his legs.

Riley then do backflip and rushed towards red and kick him with blazing kick. Red then fire multiple aura spheres. Riley deflected them all with aura staff formed out of pure aura.

For final blow red fired the aura wave towards Riley who dodged it. They decided to halt it.

"Hey Riley I think that was enough " said red

"Wow dad, uncle Riley that was great" said ash

"So dad does aura could do only this little" asked ash.

" no ash , we have holded back our some power so that this place Doesn't get wrecked " said Riley

"wow" said ash " hey uncle Riley I want to train in aura techniques after I finished kanto league" added ash further

"Ash there are more than this,but I assure you once we save kanto from Giovanni , I will take you kingdom of rota where you could train" said Riley

 **Meanwhile** **in** **other** **parts** **of kanto**

"Hey ,you stay back. Don't step forward. You don't know about my powers" said a women to man in cloak with few more people at his side.

"Dear Sabrina, I completely aware of what your powers could do. Therefore I want you to help me in conquering the kanto region " said the man.

"How you know my name" asked Sabrina

"Because its me " said Giovanni as he remove his cloak.

"Never Giovanni never, I could not help people like you in controlling the kanto region" said Sabrina

"So you want it a hard way, then go pokéball" said man as he threw the pokéball from which emerged the clone Pokémon

"What's that" asked Sabrina.

"That's what help me conquer the kanto region. " said Giovanni

" mewtwo use hypnosis on her and then confusion " Giovanni ordered

"Sabrina also used her psychic powers but shadow mewtwo overpowered her.

"Grunts take take Sabrina and her Pokémon to base" ordered Giovanni

' _Hmm let see next destination vermilion gym_ ' thought Giovanni

 **Back at professor oak ranch**

"Hey ash I heard that your greninja could achieve different transformation" asked lance

"Yeah but we have to master the form" said ash

"So ash how about we battle to check how this transformation occur " said lance

"what you mean ,battle you" asked ash

"Yes ash and this way you could see how you hold against champion" said lance

"I am ready lance" ash declared with enthusiasm

"Ash select your Pokémon, it will be three on three battle. I know ash it would be difficult for you to select as your all Pokémon are powerful" said lance

"Wait lance I will select my Pokémon " said ash.

 **Ash then walked to the place where his Pokémon were resting**

"Hey everyone, today lance and I were going to battle" said ash at which his Pokémon perked up

"I know guys you all want to battle but only three out of all could battle. " said ash

"Greninja ,golurk and charizard you are up, what you say" said ash

 _("I am ready ash")_ said greninja. ( _" finally gets to battle after a long time")_ said golurk. _("I am ready to incinerate my opponent")_ said charizard

"Lance I am ready " declared ash

Ash and lance moved at safer distance so that no Pokémon at ranch could hurt during battle.

"Hey Brock you mind refree the match" said ash.

"Yeah sure" Brock said

"This will be unofficial three on three battle between ash Ketchum from pallet town and lance .There will be no substitution. Once a round gets over trainer will send new Pokémon " Brock declared

"Go hydreigon" lance said as he released dragon type from unova

"Hydreigon huh, go golurk" said ash as he released his unovan Pokémon

"Hey dad , what are those Pokémon" Gary asked his dad

"They are hydreigon and golurk, both are from unova" replied blue

"Golurk are you ready " asked ash

"Hydreigon let's start with tri attack " Lance ordered

"Golurk prepare focus blast but hold it in front of tri attack" ash commanded

 _'What are you planning ash'_ thought Lance

 **"Hydreigon fired the three elemental beams at golurk but Golurk prepare focus blast right in front of tri attack."**

"Now golurk fire focus blast at hydreigon" commanded ash

 _("Sure ash") golurk said_

"Hydreigon use dragon pulse" commanded Lance

 **"Golurk fired the tri attack infused focus blast at hydreigon but hydreigon fired dragon pulse resulting in explosion"**

' _Hmm ash is good at battling.'_ Thought blue

"Hydreigon use flamethrower" comanded Lance

"Golurk use psychic to send it back to hydreigon and use gravity followed by icywind" commanded ash

"Hydreigon fly up in the air then use steelwing " commanded lance

 **"Hydreigon used flamethrower but Golurk used psychic that send flamethrower back at him. hydreigon tried to fly up in the air but golurk used gravity that made hydreigon unable to fly. After which golurk used icywind that blows cold wind"**

" Hey red, ash is really good at battling " said Riley

"Yeah, even I seeing him battling first time" said red

' _Holy shit, hydreigon can't do close range attack. Only long range attack could be done'_ thought Lance

"Ash you are battling good" lance complemented

"Thanx Lance" ash replied

"Hydreigon use flamethrower" ordered Lance. "Golurk use protect then use icepunch in one hand and firepunch on other one then use shadow punch" said ash

 **Hydreigon used flamethrower which golurk protected itself from. Then he used shadow punch infused ice and firepunch that hit its mark.**

"Hydreigon use dragon pulse followed by tri attack" said Lance

" now golurk use doubleteam and frozen shadowball followed by icebeam " ordered ash

 **Hydreigon used tri attack but golurk used doubleteam to evade the attack then golurk used shadowball and freezed it with ice beam and launched it towards hydreigon that hit the mark and then used icebeam which hit hydreigon knocking him out.**

"Hydreigon unable to battle Golurk wins." Declared brock

"Golurk you were great ,now take rest" said ash. ( _OK ash, I feel great now) golurk responded_

"Ash now let see how you will defeat him" said Lance as he throws pokéball from which emerges

 _(All hail garchomp) garchomp said as he emerged from pokéball_

 _(Well he has some attitude) said venusaur. (Don't worry charizard will knock him down. But I want to battle him) replied salamance_

( _Guys don't worry, we will battle more powerful Pokémon later) replied Pikachu_

"Wow a garchomp but lance what's with the bracelet on garchomp's wrist" asked ash in amusement

"Ash that is mega stone named garchompite. It help garchomp to evolve further" replied lance

"Hey charizard, its battle time" ash said to his fire lizard

 _(Battle, did someone just say battle) asked charizard as he landed in front of the ash glaring garchomp_

"Your charizard looks strong ash" said lance

"Not only charizard lance ,all of my Pokémon are strong in their own ways" ash said

"The second round will begin now "Brock said

"Hey lance I want to battle mega garchomp" declared ash

"Ash that would be dangerous" replied Lance

"Please lance , I want to test charizard's strength, even he wants to battle your garchomp at full power" said ash

"well if you say so, garchomp mega evolve" said lance as he pressed key stone on bracelet on his wrist

When lance pressed key stone a bright glow emerges from both mega and key stone and garchomp start glowing and changing shape.

"Every one meet mega garchomp " said lance

"Wow mega garchomp sure looks strong" said gary

"Mega Garchomp start with dragon rush" lance commanded

 **As ordered garchomp rushed towards charizard with dragonrush**

"Charizard take it in to air " ash ordered after which charizard flew high in sky to avoid damage to field and Pokémon as well.

"Garchomp chase charizard while using dragon rush" commanded lance

 **Garchomp then start chasing charizard**

"Charizard you use dragon rush as well" ash commanded

 **Charizard used dragon rush after which both garchomp and charizard collide with each other due to which charizard starts falling.**

"Charizard balance yourself then use flamethrower" commanded ash

"Garchomp you use flamethrower too" commanded lance

 **Charizard regain its balance in air then launched flamethrower at garchomp who used flamethrower as well. Both flamethrower collide result in smoke.**

"Garchomp use brick break then use dragon pulse" ordered lance.

"Charizard block it with irontail and then use metal claw to deflect dragon pulse " commanded ash

 **Garchomp was using brick break as its hand starts to glow and rushed towards charizard. Charizard's tail then glowed ad connected with garchomp's dual chop sending both away from each other. Garchomp and charizard both launched dragon pulse towards each other resulting in smoke.**

"Charizard use flareblitz and steelwing together" ordered ash

"Garchomp use draco meteor" commanded lance

 **charizard's wing turned metallic and then he rushed towards garchomp with flare blitz. Garchomp them start preparing draconic energy and launched it in sky which split in to multiple mini meteor**

"Charizard use steelwing and flareblitz at garchomp while spining"

 **As ordered charizard rushed towards garchomp with flareblitz and steelwing combo while spinning that deflect most of the Draco meteor but some of them hit charizard.**

"Garchomp use dragon and irontail together" commanded lance

"Charizard grab the tail and use seismic toss" ordered ash

 **As ordered garchomp used both iron tail and dragon tail together but charizard on the other hand grabbed the tail .**

"Garchomp hurry use dragon rage on charizard " ordered Lance

 **As ordered by lance garchomp used dragon rage letting charizard loose its grip on garchomp and crashed to the ground. Garchomp still flying in air.**

"Ash looks like its over" said Lance

"Charizard could you hear me.I know you could. Charizard answer me" ash said in worry tone .

( _I could not loose, I am not weak. After all this training with ash and my friends I could not loose) thought charizard._

"Charizard if you could answer me then please wake up" said ash

 **A loud roar was heard as charizard flew high in air glowing with red aura around him**

"Hey what's that" ash asked. " That is blaze ash " responded red

"Way to go charizard, use full power flameburst" commanded ash

"Garchomp use dragonrage" commanded Lance

"Charizard absorb it then launch flameburst" ash commanded

 **Charizard then prepare the huge ball of fire creating too much heat nearby, garchomp used dragon rage which was absorbed by flameburst glowing with blue draconic energy. Charizard afterwards launched it towards garchomp hitting him. Garchomp and charizard then start landing towards ground in front of their trainers after which they went unconscious.**

"Charizard and garchomp both are unable to battle which means this match is draw " Brock declared

"Now trainers select your final Pokémon" said Brock

"Charizard take rest OK " ash said after which charizard walked away where his friends were resting.

"Greninja its your turn now" ash said after which greninja landed in front if ash

"Gre .. ninja nin" said greninja. " greninja huh,in that case ,go dragonite" said Lance as he released kanto's dragon type

"Greninja get ready to battle " ash said. ( _I am ready ash) greninja said._

"Let the final match begin" declared Brock

"Dragonite starts off with sunny day then use dragon rush to get in close" commanded Lance

"Greninja use doubleteam, followed by shadow sneak ,then doubleteam followed by scald " ordered ash

 **Dragonite launched sphere of fire in sky, then used the dragon rush towards greninja. Greninja on other hand used double team to evade the attack after which he disappeared in shadow of dragonite after which greninja appeared bbehind dragonite and hit him with hot water.**

"Dragonite use waterpulse " commanded Lance "greninja kick it back" commanded ash

 **Dragonite launched orb of water. Greninja kicked it back.**

"Dragonite use steelwing, Greninja use rockslide then night slash" commanded ash and Lance simultaneously.

 **Dragonite dashed towards greninja with its wings glowing but greninja used rockslide which dragonite easily dodged. Greninja then used night slash which connected with steelwing resulting in smoke.**

"greninja use blizzard" commanded Lance "Dragonite heatwave followed by thunder" commanded Lance

 **Greninja created the storm of snow , dragonite then make waves of heat appear that negate the blizzard afterwhich dragonite use thunder that hit greninja.**

"Greninja! Are you alright " asked ash in worry. "greninja..gre( _I am alright ash )"_ said ash

"Dragonite dragon pulse" commanded Lance. "Greninja waterpulse" commanded ash.

 **Dragonite launched pulse of dragon energy at greninja, greninja used water pulse but dragon pulse overpowered waterpulse sending greninja across field**

"Greninja are you alright" asked ash to which greninja nodded

"Now greninja if you could listen me, let's do it together , let's show them" ash said

 **Greninja and ash then start mimics each other moves in sync after which ash and greninja eyes glows red and greninja covered in water veil.**

"Wow ash that's what I want to see " said lance. ' _man ash is strong, plus he has unique Pokémon. '_ thought gary

" Dragonite use dragon rush and steelwing together" commanded lance

"Greninja use double team and then darkpulse" orders ash

 **Dragonite rushed towards greninja with Draconic energy surrounded with then used double team and launch pulse of dark energy towards dragonite which repel each other.**

"I know greninja we could get stronger, use waterpulse "ordered ash

"Dragonite use thunderbolt and flamethrower together" commanded Lance

 **Greninja used waterpulse which was deflected with thunderbolt and flamethrower combo.**

"Greninja get through it and then use water shuriken " commanded ash

"Dragonite use irontail" commanded Lance

 **As greninja get through flamethrower dragonite hit greninja with the irontail that hit greninja on his stomach sending him across field.**

 _'What happen, why I feel like I was being hit by a powerful attack'_ thought ash as he hold his stomach

"Ash are you all right! " asked Riley as he saw ash was holding his stomach

"Greninja are you OK, we have to get stronger and stronger! Now use watershuriken and then use darkpulse on watershuriken" ash said loud

"Dragonite use dragon tail to deflect it and then use thunderbolt" commanded Lance

 **Greninja used watershuriken and then used darkpulse on it which started glowing with dark energy. Dragonite on the other hand deflected it with dragon tail.**

"Greninja use water.." Ordered ash but he passes put before commanding greninja what to do next.

"Ash ! " everyone said in worry when ash passes out and took him inside.

"Guys you all stay here while we take ash and greninja inside " said red to all Pokémon. Ash and red's Pikachu went inside with red .

 **Inside lab**

"Hey professor , ash and greninja needs medical check up" said riley

"What happened to them" asked professor "actually he went up against lance in three on three battle. One round was win, one was draw and in last one he passed out" said red

"Ok let me check him" said professor "Hey professor could you check Ash's charizard and golurk including my dragonite, garchomp and hydreigon" asked Lance

"Yeah sure Lance" replied professor.

 **Time skip 5hours**

 **Ash was now fully awaked while ash and his friends were waiting in living area of lab while his all of their Pokémon were resting back at ranch.**

 **At team rocket base**

"Dr. Sebastian how are our guest , and I hope you welcome them well" asked Giovanni

"Yes sir" replied Sebastian

"Sebastian inject all of them with the dark serum" said Giovanni as he looked at the chambers in front of him in which he kept the gym leaders from all over kanto region.

"They will be our new weapon " said Giovanni

"Sebastian when the process of injecting dark serum will complete , give them the dark Pokémon and check whether they listen to them. Plus I have to take a look how other project are going on " said Giovanni

 **Back at lab , in living area every one was watching news that is currently being broadcasting on channel**

"Hello everyone, this is reporter Kelly from news kanto studio. The gym leaders of major kanto cities are reported missing. The search for them is underway. The gym leaders that were reported missing are Lt surge ,Sabrina,koga, blain,flint,sensational sisters,erika" said reporter

"Who will try to kidnap them " asked misty "Giovanni" replied red

"But what Giovanni would want from them " asked gary

"Don't know , but I am sure he will try to use them In his plan to take over kanto region" said blue

"According to our reporters a new report is coming from major cities of kanto that they are under attack by unknown group of people " reporter Kelly said

 **Meanwhile the group heard the noise of explosion from outskirts of pallet town.**

"Hey what's that noise " asked ash

"Don't know, let's see" said red as the group ran outside the lab.

 **When the group came outside lab they saw that pallet town was attacked by group of people with R on their uniform led by one person in black hood**

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi guys thanks for following and favouriting the story. And I appreciate all people who reviewed the story .**

 **So stay tune guys for next chapter...and please review, comments and give suggestions...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross

 **At lab:**

muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,taurosx25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m) rapidash(m), kingler(m),Blastoise(m),dragonair(f),pupitar(m), rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 25: Attack on kanto II**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

"What's going on" asked Misty

(" _Kanto is under attack, Giovanni begin it's plan what we stopped years ago_ ") Mewtwo said

"Oh no , mom " ash said " dad we have to evacuate all residents of kanto" ash added

"professor bring our pokéballs " red said "Mewtwo stop them till we recall our Pokémon and transfer all the Pokémon from here" red said

(" _Very well red" )_ said Mewtwo after which he teleported where the team rocket grunts were presented at entrance of pallet town

"Ash , gary here take your pokéballs" said professor as he handed ash and gary their pokéball.

" hey every one return , we have a to save the kanto region" Ash then turned to their Pokémon and said after which he returned them to their pokéball.

"Every one you too return" said Gary ,misty,Brock,red as they return their Pokémon.

"Professor if there are any other Pokémon in lab, send them somewhere safe place" said red to professor

 **Professor then went inside and made a call to professor elm**

"Hello professor elm" said professor oak

"Hey professor oak,how you doing" asked elm

"Professor it's very urgent, kanto region is attacked by team rocket and there are certain Pokémon that could not face the threat. So I have to transfer them to you till everything settle down" professor oak said

"It's not a problem,well send them here and I hope the Pokémon here would like to have new faces around here" said professor elm.

"Hey dad we have to send people of kanto to somewhere safe" said ash

"I hope Mewtwo knew of place somewhat like that" replied red

 **Inside Ketchum residence**

"Hey who are you just leave me and my Pokémon alone " Delia snapped at the grunt

"Hey you filthy lady, just hand over your Pokémon to us" said team rocket grunt

 **Meanwhile Mewtwo appeared behind the grunt hitting him with poison jab knocking out him**

"Mewtwo what's going on" asked Delia. (" _pallet town and whole kanto is in danger, team rocket attack the whole region. so we have to evacuate each and every person and Pokémon from pallet and kanto to safer location_ " )said Mewtwo

 _("Mrs. Ketchum i will transfer all residents to oak's lab after which i took them to safer place") Mewtwo said to which she nodded after which Mewtwo took Delia,Mr mime evee and growlith to oak's lab_

 **Back at oak's ranch Mewtwo appears with Delia and mimey with evee and growlith**

(" _Hey red, I brought Mrs. Ketchum with me , so could you stop others while I evacuate each and everyone from pallet ") said Mewtwo_

"Hey dad , what about other cities. I think we have to scattered across region to save the people" said ash

"That's right but we don't want to risk your Pokémon because this is no ordinary threat we are going to face" said blue

 _("I think ash is right red, we have to save other cities as well until I try to find a place where all kanto people could be safe") Mewtwo replied_

"Hey red, why can't we transport the people to different part of kanto and jhoto like Potpourri Island, kingdom of rota,Sayda Island,Metallica Island , whirl islands" suggested blue

"Yeah , that's a wonderful idea" red said

"what you say mewtwo, would you mind if we teleport few people at your home " asked red

( _"No"_ )Mewtwo replied

Meanwhile professor oak came out and said "every one the Pokémon have been successfully transfered to jhoto at professor elm's Lab

"OK gardevoir,salamance,golurk come out guys" ash said as he released his Pokémon.

"Gardevoir kanto is in danger, so you go with misty in cerulean city and help her OK" said ash

(" _OK ash. ") gardevoir said after which she turned to Misty and shook hands with her._

"Golurk you assist Brock and salamance you assist Gary " said ash

 _(" OK ash, we will help them") said golurk and salamance together ._

Ash after that recall them and handed their pokéball to gary,Misty and Brock

"Brock you are going to pewter city, Misty you are heading towards cerulean, blue you go to celadon city, I am staying here in pallet, Riley you go saffron city,lance you are going back at indigo pleatue to make sure everything is safe there, ash you are going to vermilion city. Understood every one" asked red

"Yes" said every one.

"Guys take these." Said lance as he handed red Gary blue misty Brock Riley and ash communication devices

"what are these " asked Gary.

"Gary these are xtrancievers. With help of these we could track each others location. And this has special feature known as alert beacon. Whenever anyone of you are in danger , just press this small button present here" said lance

"With that everyone called their flying type. Ash called out pidgeot,Brock called out aerodactyl who become friendly to ash and his friends, misty called out gardevoir ,Gary called out his fearow,blue called out briavary,lance called out noivern. OK every one let's go." Said every one as they flew or teleport to different location.

"Mewtwo evacuate everyone to new island then go to each and other city and help others evacuating people out from there. " said red to which mewtwo nodded

 **With misty**

Misty teleported at cerulean city Pokémon center. Once she reached she saw that the city was almost destroyed. The bodies of civilians were scattered across the cities but the Pokémon were all missing.

She was about to order gardevoir but she was attacked by the team rocket grunts leaded by three people in cloak radiating dark aura.

"Grunts look other areas of city for any survivors, Pokémon and civilian alike " said the trio.

"Yes mam" said grunts as the dispersed to different areas.

"Hey girl, handover us all your Pokémon " said one of the person.

"No way I am going to give you my Pokémon" said misty

"So you will not get convinced easily huh, I think this will teach you a lesson" said the trio as they throw three pokéballs from within emerges three different Pokémon.

The Pokémon that emerged from pokéballs were poliwrath,golduck and vaporeon surrounded by dark aura.

"Gardevoir are you ready" asked misty. (" _yes misty " ) said gardevoir._

" go skitty,poliwhirl and evee" said misty as she released her Pokémon.

 **Meanwhile Brock reached the pewter city the smoke could be seen emitting from different areas of city. Pokémon center and gym was wrecked.**

 _'Man this place is wrecked. I hope civilians are OK.'_ thought Brock as he take a look at the city from Ariel view

" aerodactyl land there in front of gym" Brock said to his Pokémon

"Areo dac tyl" said aerodactyl as he descends towards gym.

"Aerodactyl stay here on guard , if you found anything strange just inform me OK" asked Brock to which aerodactyl nodded.

"Golurk come out " said Brock "hey golurk stay here on guard " added Brock further to which he nodded.

Brock then went inside in search of his siblings and his dad but no one was there. Only he finds the belongings were scattered in gym.

 _'Where could they all be' thought Brock but he doesn't find anyone._

Brock interrupted from his thought when he hear explosion outside the gym. Brock then went outside where he saw that man in cloak ordered rhyperior to attack the golurk and aerodactyl.

 **Back with misty**

"Who you are? Show me your face" said misty. "You want to see our face. So have a look at us " said three of then in unison as they removed their cloak revealing their faces.

"No way ! " exclaimed Misty " daisy lily and voilet , you can't be helping the team rocket" Misty added

"We are not what you are thinking little pest, we are the team rocket executive " replied the three of them.

"We will do what our master ask us to do" said the three of them . " now hand over your Pokémon to us so that master Giovanni could take over kanto" added the three of them.

 **Back with brock**

"Who are you" asked brock. " why don't you see yourself " said flint who revealed his face.

"No way ! Dad you can't be" said Brock. " what you are talking about kid, I am executive flint." Said flint in cold voice.

 _'They have been Brain washed. This means all gym leaders that were missing were brain washed' thought Brock_

"You kid , let's battle me. If you loose you have to hand over your Pokémon to me" said flint.

"There is no way i could hand over my Pokémon to people like you" said Brock

"Well then ,Let's go " flint said as he threw two pokéballs from which emerges Graveller and onix surrounded with dark energy.

"Vulpix go" said Brock as he released his fire type.

 **At vermilion city Pokémon center**

Remaining Residents of vermilion city were gathered at Pokémon center.

"Umm nurse joy what happened to kanto" asked one civilian

"Kanto is under attack, we don't know who is behind it but it seems that things will take time to settle " replied nurse joy

Meanwhile Mewtwo appeared at Pokémon center.

(" _listen every one , we have to evacuate this city" ) said Mewtwo in telepathy_

"Who are you" asked one person. "Don't you dare to hurt us" he added further.

(" I am mewtwo anf _I am here to help you. I am not enemy. ") said Mewtwo._

 _(" nurse joy , is there any injured Pokémon " ) asked Mewtwo to which nurse replied negatively_

 _("Well then, I have to transfer you all to secure place. And believe me once everything settled down i will brings you back here" ) said Mewtwo_

 _(" nurse joy you too, you have to evacuate as well" ) said Mewtwo_

"OK " said everyone after which Mewtwo teleported everyone on new island.

 **At new island**

Mewtwo appeared at new island where he transferred the residents of kanto.

 _(" guys you have to wait here till everything settled " ) said Mewtwo to the people he transported._

"Mewtwo what is the scenario of kanto" asked Delia Ketchum

 _(" It's not good and I hope every thing would be fine" ) said Mewtwo to the Delia after which he disappeared._

 **With misty**

" so little girl you want to battle us" said lily "Yeah , so let's get started" said misty. "OK gardevoir starts of with meanlook followed by imprison on vaporeon, poliwrath and golduck" ordered misty

"Skity use icywind on vaporeon , poliwhirl use hypnosis on poliwrath, evee use irontail on golduck " orders misty.

"Golduck use aquajet to dodge, poliwrath use hypnosis, vaporeon use aquajet " ordered the waterflowers.

Gardevoir used hypnosis and meanlook that prevents opponent to escape and use any attack that gardevoir knows.

Evee , poliwhirl and skity were about to launch their attack but all of sudden tranquilizer came out of no where and hit evee,poliwhirl and skity electrocuting them which made them unconscious.

"No ! " screamed misty after which cage appeared and grabbed them

"Hey you !leave them" said misty to team rocket grunts

"Well what you will do now huh, you cannot stop us" said the trio

"Gardevoir use psychic on them!" Commanded Misty

"Oh no you can't " said grunt as he threw the orb towards Misty that converted into ring that captured Misty after which they tranquilized her.

( _" misty! " ) gardevoir said after which she start preparing moonblast and threw it towards grunts ._

 _"_ gold duck use ice beam" said voilet

Gardevoir then teleported and used moonblast on the Pokémon that were under control of team rocket.

"Golduck,vaporeon,and poliwrath use icebeam " commanded lily voilet and Daisy

Gardevoir then used electric leaf combo that knocked out the dark Pokémon .

Using the chance that gardevoir is distracted team rocket grunts threw small orb from with in released the smoke covering the entire field.

"Everyone retreat, take the girl and her Pokémon with us" said lily after which team rocket grunts took misty along with her Pokémon.

 _("No , they can't take her") said gardevoir after which she teleported away._

 **With ash**

Ash was riding pidgeot towards vermilion city,then all of sudden gardevoir appear in front of ash with saddened face.

"Gardevoir what happened, why are you here. Don't you have to protect Misty " asked ash

(" _Ash they took her and her Pokémon ") replied gardevoir_

 _"_ but how" asked ash

(" _I am sorry ash, but this is what happened ") replied gardevoir as she told ash complete story._

" hey gardevoir, don't need to be sad, we know what threat we are facing. Don't worry we will save misty and all the people under control of team rocket " replied ash

"Gardevoir return for now. We need your help later" said ash as he recalled her

"Charizard use dragon breath" said unknown voice.

The blue and black draconic energy hit pidgeot making her and ash falling. Pidgeot then balance herself and then catch ash in mid air and then flew back to sky.

"Are you OK pidgeot" ash asked

( _" yeah , but what about you ") asked pidgeot_

"Yup ,thanks to you" said ash

Ash then moved his head to direction from where attack came where he saw a person in cloak riding a dark charizard.

"Who are you, and why you attacked us" asked ash in angry voice.

"Well its me my friend" said the person as he removed the cloak

"No way, Damien" said ash in shock. " but how , you were under the custody of officer Jenny" added ash

"Thanks to Giovanni, I am free" replied Damien

" what you want" asked ash

" revenge from you and your pathetic charmender" replied Damien

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey guys , Misty has been captured by team rocket along with her Pokémon. Damien is back .So how ash and friends will stop team rocket and their evil plans**

 **So stay tune guys for next chapter...and please review, comments and give suggestions...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,taurosx25(m) , Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree , snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonair(f),pupitar(m), rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 26: Attack on kanto III**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **Previously on twist of fate -Pokémon master emergence Damien is returned and misty has been captured by team rocket.**

"So you want revenge from me and charmender. But sorry Damien he is not a little charmender you knew it back then." said ash as he pick charizard's pokéball.

"Well show me what you have got" said Damien while smirking

"Go charizard" said ash as he released his fire flying type

"Roar...zard" charizard roared as he emerges from pokéball but when he saw who is his opponent his eyes widened

 _(" Damien ,what he is doing here 't he supposed to be in police custody ")_ charizard asked ash looking at him

"Team rocket, Giovanni set him free" replied ash after which charizard looked back at Damien

(" _that bastered Giovanni, I will kill him personally_ ") said charizard

"So ash shall we begin " said Damien

"Why not, charizard begin with flame pulse" ordered ash. "Block it with dragon claw" ordered Damien.

Charizard started off with the flame pulse , a combo of dragon pulse and flamethrower. Damien 's charizard then used metal claw that blocked the attack.

"Charizard get in close and use steelwing" ordered damien

"Charizard dodge with doubleteam and then use irontail and dragon tail together" ordered ash

Damien's charizard used steelwing but Ash's charizard dodged it with doubleteam and then used irontail and dragon tail combo that hit charizard sending him towards the ground along with Damien.

"Charizard hold your self and then use flareblitz" said Damien

"Charizard you to use use flare blitz" ordered ash

Both charizard rushed towards each other with flare blitz but Damien then smirked and ordered "charizard grab charizard and use slash"

Damien's charizard then grab the charizard by it's neck and then slashed the charizard on it's belly.

"Charizard use fire fang to free yourself followed by shadow claw" ash commanded

As per Ash's orders charizard use firefang on Damien's charizard's hand and then used shadow claw that send both charizard and damien away.

"Damien you can't win if you help evil organization" said ash

"So let's see how you defeat my mega charizard" said Damien as he reveal his key stone until Ash's eyes fell on the megastone attached to charizard's tail.

Damien then pressed the key stone which releases the energy from it and some light also releases from megastone after which charizard's shape began to change. Blue flame coming from sides of it's jaws and colour of charizard changes to blue and black with dark energy surrounding him with eyes radiating red color.

"Charizard we know we could win, we have almost defeated mega garchomp. okay so let's start with flamethrower " said ash

Charizard launched the flame thrower at Damien's charizard.

"Charizard you too use flamethrower" said Damien

Both flamethrower collided with each oothers resulting explosion and smoke when the smoke clears Damien was gone from mega charizard's back.

"Fearow use air cutter on Ketchum" said Damien

As ordered Damien , fearow used the air cutter on fearow that hit ash and Pikachu which lead them fall off pidgeot.

Pidgeot then dived down to grab ash but fearow engaged him in battle. Both pidgeot and charizard were fighting their opponent.

Meanwhile ash was falling towards ground until one of Ash's pokéball open and from within emerges gengar.

"Gengar ..gen" said gengar as he emerges from pokéball

Seeing ash and pikachu falling he used his psychic powers to help ash landing safely.

( _Thanx gengar) said Pikachu._

 _( no problem, that's what friends are for. So let's wake ash) said gengar as Pikachu shocked ash_

 _'Huh what happened' thought ash as he opened his eyes and he found himself in woods and saw gengar in front of him._

"Thanks gengar,if it weren't you we would have broken our ribs" ash said to his ghost type

 _( no problem ash ) said gengar after which ash return him to pokéball_

"Pikachu we have to stop Damien " said ash but his attention diverted where his Pokémon were combating Damien' 's Pokémon overpowering Ash's Pokémon.

Damien's charizard overpowering Ash's charizard due to dark serum injected in it's veins and same is the case with pidgeot.

Both of Damien's Pokémon land a huge blow on Ash's charizard and pidgeot crashing them towards the ground creating a huge crater.

Ash dashed towards his Pokémon and Upon inspection ash founded that his Pokémon were heavily injured.

"Oh no charizard,pidgeot , are you OK guys" ash asked but no response came from their side.

( _Guys please speak, say something guys)_ Pikachu said to his family members and friends.

"Well Ketchum,this proved how weak you and your Pokémon are still" said Damien as he landed slowly along with charizard on it's side.

"You and team rocket couldn't fulfill your plan and I ash Ketchum will stop you" said ash as he starts glowing with aura still sitting at his Pokémon side.

"Oh so you will stop us, you are just daydreaming ash. You know team rocket is now most powerful crime syndicate ever" said Damien

"And you're charizard's defeat shows that i made right decision to abandoned him" said Damien.

The aura inside ash starts expanding , aura of ash starts growing at rapid rate.

"You know what Damien, you and team rocket still lack one thing. Injection of dark serum or manipulating the Pokémon doesn't give power. Power of Pokémon came from the bond they share with their trainers which I share with them" said ash at which his aura flared up reaching his Pokémon and overlapping them.

Both charizard and pidgeot were laying motionless until they feel something strange. They feel the surge of power inside them which was not only healing them but giving their aura a powerful experience after which they both opened their eyes and flew out of crater still surrounded by aura that healed most of their injury.

"What , how this could happen" said Damien in shock

"Charizard and pidgeot are you OK" asked ash

( _We are alright ash )_ replied both charizard and pidgeot.

"Charizard pidgeot we knew we could win , we could defeat Damien for which we need to believe on ourselves, we need to believe our friends and last we need to believe on power of friendship" said ash after which ash,pidgeot and charizard start glowing together as they are surrounded by more aura power.

The aura from charizard ,pidgeot and ash start reaching towards each other and upon contact both charizard and pidgeot starts glowing and changing shape.

Charizard was now has body design of megacharizard x and color same as of mega charizard y with flames coming from side of its jaw with the ability drought and typing dragon and fire.

Pidgeot on other hand also feel power surge inside him and he starts changing shape and in place of pidgeot were standing mega pidgeot

"How could this happen,how could anybody mega evolve their Pokémon without mega stone." Said Damien in shock.

"Ok Pikachu you to help us" said ash after which Pikachu jumped in front of ash

"Pikachu use thunder, charizard use fireblast, pidgeot use twister " said ash

Pikachu summoned clouds from within emerges the thunder waves that hit Damien and his Pokémon. Pidgeot then flapped his wings that created huge twisters around Damien's Pokémon. Charizard then glowed orange red and then punched the ground after which flames emerged from ground totally destroying the field sending Damien and his Pokémon far away.

"Charizard learned the move blast burn" ash pokedex beeped

"Wow charizard you learned new move,and pidgeot you were great" said ash

When ash inspected them he saw that Damien was conscious but his Pokémon were fainted and Damien's charizard returned back to its previous form.

"You are always pathetic Pokémon" said Damien to the fallen Pokémon after which he destroyed the pokéballs. After the pokéball were smashed the dark aura around the Pokémon were disappeared. After which ash decided to capture those two Pokémon.

Meanwhile Damien tried to escape.

"Gengar come on out" said ash after which gengar emerges

"Gengar use hypnosis on Damien " said ash after which gengar put Damien in deep sleep

"Gengar return" said ash as he returned him to pokéball.

' _that's it we have to destroy the pokéballs to free the Pokémon from clutches of the team rocket_ ' thought ash

"Thanks charizard,pidgeot" ash said to his Pokémon.

( _" no problem ash ") said both Pokémon but they Doesn't revert back to their normal form._

"Um charizard ,pidgeot why doesn't you reverted back to your previous form " asked ash

( _" we don't know why,but this form seems more powerful , but for now we need rest. This form drain more energy from me " ) said charizard_

 _( "yeah and me too") added pidgeot_

 _("Okay, we need to train a little more to fully utilize your new forms") said pikachu_

 _(" yeah , see it like this way , you don't need megastone for us") said pidgeot ( " and we would look more elegant and cool at the Pokémon league " ) added charizard_

 _(" I am so jealous ") said Pikachu while tears falling from his eyes in anime fashion at which everyone laughed_

"Guys we know how we could make legendaries liberate" said ash

 _("How ") asked charizard_

"we have to destroy the pokéballs to free the Pokémon from clutches of the team rocket " said ash

"Okay pidgeot, charizard return for now" said ash after which he returned his Pokémon .

Ash then dialled Lance's xtranciever id waiting for 5 minutes connection was finally established.

"Hello lance ,its ash speaking" said ash

"hello ash, so any lead on mission " asked lance to which he replied

"Yeah lance , I know how to set free the legendaries and Pokémon under control of team rocket grunts and agents" said ash " we have to destroy the dark balls in which they are captured" added ash

"Thanks ash , I will convey this message to others" said lance after which connection was terminated.

Ash then called out fearow

"Fearow would you fly us to vermilion city because pidgeot was tired after battling Damien." Asked ash after ash to which he nodded. Ash and pikachu then hopped on fearow and flew towards vermilion city.

Back in Damien's mindspace

"Hello Damien" said a voice. "Who are you " asked damien.

"Your master " said a voice. "What you want from me master" asked Damien

"You know Damien ,you have failed me and for which I have a surprise for you" said voice after which damien wakes up and a Pokémon appear in front of him.

"Master Mewtwo" said Damien "Apology master that I couldn't fulfill your order " Damien added

"Don't need to apologize because you will no longer live to take another order" said shadow Mewtwo after which a blade appear on shadow mewtwo's arm slicing the Damien's head off his body and then he disappeared

 **Back with team rocket trio Jessie and james as they were floating high in sky in their**

"Um Jessie what do you think , should we quit team rocket " asked James

"What you mean James,why you are saying such a crap" asked Jessie while raising an eyebrow.

"Just look there Jessie, what you see there" asked James while pointing at particular location

"Destruction and only destruction" said Jessie

" so Jessie do you remember why you have joined team rocket, why we are always try to steal Pikachu " asked James

" to prove we are best and for another question to prove boss and get a descent position in team rocket " said Jessie

"And now Jessie I think I made wrong decision" said james ( " think of this way when we could catch various Pokémon , train them to full potential , we wasted our time in team rocket") added james

"Yeah , I think you are right james. We joined team rocket because we want our own identity but now , we would earn it legally " said meowth

"So let's go find twerp, I mean Ash. We will help him defeating team rocket" said James

"Yup, but I hope he will spare us after listening our decision" said Jessie

Meanwhile Jessie see something coming towards them

"Hey James ,its fearow and someone is riding it" said meowth

"Hey it's the twerp himself " said james excitedly

 _'Huh what's team rocket is doing here'_ thought ash

"Team rocket what you want now, if you think that you could still hurt or steal my Pikachu then you are wrong" said ash

" we are not here to steal Pikachu, in fact we decided to quit team rocket and decided to start a new life once this chaos settles down " said James shocking ash and pikachu

" what..!" Said ash

" yeah , you know what , we have realised that being in team rocket we were going no where in our life, we were trying to get name on top of team rocket but it was all worthless " said meowth

Ash could feel that what they are saying is true so he decided to speak " I believe you but you have to prove that you want to change for good"

"We will , so what we could do for you ash" said meowth

"Well team rocket has captured misty, you know where is she" asked ash

" no , actually giovani make plan with domino , he doesn't even considered us worthy" said James while hanging his head

" hmm, so domino is Giovanni's left hand " asked ash to which the trio nodded

" And apart from domino who else knew about this plan" asked ash

"Dr. Sebastian" replied Jessie

 **With brock**

Brock is now engaged in battle with his dad who was brainwashed by team rocket

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker on vulpix,graveller use earthquake,onix use iron tail on aerodactyl " commanded flint

"Aerodactyl grab vulpix , golurk grab the onix's tail and slam it on Graveller " ordered Brock

Before rhyperior could attack vulpix aerodactyl dived down towards her and grabs her, golurk then grabbed the tail of onix easily and then slammed him at Graveller.

' _onix and Graveller seems weakling as compared to rhyperior so I should knock them out first'_ thought Brock

"OK golurk use icy wind on Graveller and icebeam on onix at full power. " commanded Brock

Icy wind and icebeam knocked out the onix and Graveller leaving rhyperior on field.

"Aerodactyl vulpix return" said Brock after which he returned them back to the pokéball.

 **At indigo plateau**

"Giovanni sir, we have one hostage. Bit sir we lost one powerful Pokémon that was assisting her " said lily ,voilet and daisy together

" well,may I have a look at it" said Giovanni after which he turned back and smile

" well misty water flower,nice to meet you again" said Giovanni

"Giovanni you will not be spared" misty threatened Giovanni

"Well misty, your friend and his dad's friends were always a thorn in my way to world domination. But from this year onwards things would be change" said Giovanni

"Put her to sleep,give her anesthesia" said Giovanni after which she was put to sleep

Giovanni then called his grunts and said " look out every where while I check on my dear friend."

 **Inside the indigo plateau central hall...**

Many people were held hostage there that includes the Charles good show the president of Pokémon league association

"Well my friend Charles how are you feeling now" asked Giovanni

"Giovanni you would never successful in taking over kanto region " said Charles

"Well Charles if you think so then why don't you see yourself the view of your famous kanto region." Said Giovanni as he pressed remote button after which multiple screens that were installed shows the view of different city.

"No way.." Said Charles in sadness

"I will take my leave I have to see other things as well" said Giovanni after which he exited the headquarter.

 **Back with ash**

Ash send voice message to each and every person and said " guys to remove the control of team rocket over dark Pokémon we have to destroy the dark balls."

 **Back with Brock**

" Huh what's this,voice message of lance" said Brock then all of sudden explosion happen behind him making him unconscious.

"Grunts take him " said flint but golurk then fire icebeam that freezes the grunts and flint .

"Golurk then took Brock with him and flew high towards the ash "

"guys let's chase them " said one of grunts

"Don't waste your energy, let them go" said flint

 **To be continued...**

 **So stay tune guys for next chapter...and please review, comments and give suggestions...**

 **Red's Pokémon team:**

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

 **Here is list of ash'sPokémon.**

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton, Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree ,taurosx25, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonair(f),pupitar(m), rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **CH 27: Attack on kanto IV**

(Twist of fate opening: _**Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock.**_

 _ **Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them.**_

 _ **Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke**_

 _ **When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen .**_

 _ **In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes.**_

 _ **In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu.**_

 _ **After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league.**_

 _ **For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him.**_ )

 **With Giovanni**

"Sir a person and his Pokémon escaped from us" said Flint

"What you said that you let a person slip by your hands" asked Giovanni frustrated

Meanwhile other rocket grunt arrived

"Sir Damien found dead near vermilion city" said the rocket grunt

"What , are you sure" asked Giovanni

"Yes sir, his head is ripped apart from his body " replied grunt

"Domino ask all units to retreat back and tell them to covered the route to indigo plateau" said Giovanni to which she nodded

Domino then send the messages to all team rocket units in various cities of kanto to retreat back and cover up the route starting from west of veridian city to indigo plateau.

 **Red is currently in pallet town engaged in a combat with team rocket grunts. Both Pokémon were on their last leg**

"Rhydon use hammer arm to finish" commanded team rocket grunt

"Blastoise finish it with the water pledge" said red

Blastoise then stomp his feet on ground after which columns of water erupted from the ground sending rhydon across field making him instantly knocked out

"Agh..you are too strong ,but we team rocket will take over kanto" said team rocket grunt

"Everyone retreat back" said team rocket grunt after which they all retreated back

"Blastoise you too return" said red after wwhich he recalled him back

 **Back with Giovanni**

"So , is dimension bridge is ready" asked Giovanni

"Yes sir,it is ready to initiate" said Dr. Sebastian

' _well arceus ready to get captured_ ' thought Giovanni

 **Meanwhile one of the grunt listen the conversation of Giovanni and Dr. Sebastian**

"Hello Lance it's agent looker speaking" said agent looker as he called lance

"Yes agent looker" replied lance

"Lance I have got the break through on Giovanni's plan. He created a dimensional bridge but don't know what for" said looker

"Okay thanks but you have to escape from there before anyone notices you" replied lance

 **Meanwhile domino noticed looker disguised as team rocket grunt talking to someone over phone**

 **'** _So he is the spy that gives all the confidential information to outsiders ' thought domino_

 **Domino then grabbed looker by its throat**

" hey who are you, and why are you spying on us" asked domino

"I think you have mistaken me with somebody else. I am not the one who you are thinking" said looker

" oh yeah, it will be revealed soon who and what you are" said domino after which she hit the butt of gun on looker's head making him faint instantly .

 **With lance**

"Hello looker, can you hear me" said lance after which the connection was terminated

 _' oh dang, looker is now under the hostage of team rocket'_ thought Lance

Lance then contacted, Riley ,Gary ,blue , brock and ash one by one

"Hello everyone, could you hear me " asked lance

"Yea lance we could hear you" said red

"Me too" replied Riley and blue

 **With ash**

Ash was with team rocket trio until his xtranciever rang

"Wait guys" said ash to team rocket trio who nodded in approval

"Hello lance what you want to say" asked ash

"What is the status there ash" asked lance

"Well lance, Damien have been defeated and team rocket grunts have retreated back." replied ash " and one more thing , team rocket trio Jessie ,James and meowth decided to help us" added ash

"Well ash meet me at veridian city" said lance to which ash nodded

"See you there ash " said Lance after which connection was terminated

Lance then called red. After contacting red lance contacted Riley and ask him to meet at veridian city

 **Back with red**

Red's xtranciever rings that displays lance's details after which red pick up the call

"Hello red, we need to meet, it's urgent" said lance

"What's the matter Lance" asked red

"I will explain it once we all gathered, meet me at veridian city " replied Lance

"Well lance I will arrive there in no time" said red

 **Back with blue**

Blue recently reached the celadon city ,currently walking through streets of city , and the condition of city is certainly not good. Celadon city was mostly destroyed.

"Hey you stop and handover your Pokémon to me. It's the order of team rocket" said team rocket member.

"And what made you think that I will do it huh" said blue in cold voice

" you are certainly a hot headed person " said team rocket member.

"What if I don't handover my Pokémon to people like you" asked blue

"Well if you don't then you have to fight me" said team rocket member as he/she throws the pokéball in air revealing a venusaur surrounded by dark aura

"Well a battle you want then battle you'll get" said blue as he send out his magmortar

"Mag mor tar.!" Said magmortar as he came out of pokéball.

"Venusaur start off with leafstorm" said team rocket member

"Burn those leaves with firespin" ordered blue

Venusaur launches the storm of leaves towards on other side magmortar launched the swirling tornado of fire that burnt up the leaves to ashes

"Magmortar quickly finish it with earthquake into lava plume" said blue after which magmortar stomp its feet on ground resulting in turmoil after which lava erupted beneath the venusaur knocking him out.

"No way" said team rocket member

As soon as match was over the team rocket member's phone rang after which he/she retreated back

Meanwhile blue's xtranciever recieved the message mentioned the meeting at veridian city. After which he send out his pidgeot and flew towards veridian city

 **With Gary**

Gary was flewing towards cinebar gym. He then saw that the helicopters with team rocket logo were moving towards indigo plateau.

Meanwhile Gary's xtranciever received the text stating "Gary meet us at veridian city asap"

' _Hmm .. Why team rocket is heading towards indigo plateau. Now I have to go veridian city. ' thought Gary_

" fearow let's go towards veridian gym " ordered Gary after which he heads toward veridian city

 **With ash**

"Jessie, James and meowth I have a mission for you, if you wanna change for good then help us to evacuate the people and Pokémon that Giovanni has kept hostage including my friend misty" said ash

"We will and we asure you that we will not let you down" replied James.

Meanwhile ash pikachu and the trio hear a loud noise.

"what's that noise"asked meowth as they saw a Pokémon coming towards them with a person in it's arms

" what's that Pokémon " asked Jessie

Ash then saw it and recognized it. It was his Golurk who was carrying Brock.

"Don't worry guys, it's my golurk" said ash

"Hey golurk, what happened to Brock " asked ash

( _" Team rocket grunts , they detonate the bomb but thanks to Arceus he doesn't get hurt, only gets unconscious_ ") replied golurk

( _" umm.. ash why these three are here"_ ) asked golurk as he noticed team rocket trio

"Golurk they are now our allies. They decided to change for good" replied ash

(" _and you easily believed them and how you are sure that this is not another trap "_ ) asked golurk

"Believe me Golurk " ash assured Golurk

"OK golurk, you have saved him and that matters, now give him to me and rest in your pokéball " said ash as he return golurk back to pokéball

 **Time skip 30 minutes at viridian city**

Lance was waiting for others to arrive until his eyes fall on horizon where multiple figures were seen near it.

They were ash and brock(still unconcious),Gary, red,Riley and finally blue oak riding their respective flying type. After they reached veridian city they landed near Pokémon center.

"Pidgeot thanks for your help, now take rest" said ash to pidgeot after which he returned pidgeot back to pokéball.

Red , Riley ,blue, Gary they all returned their Pokémon back to their pokéball as well.

Gary then came forward and give ash salamance back to ash.

"So lance what you want to say " asked red

" well guys, our undercover agent in team rocket who was on the mission to get internal details of team rocket has been captured by them" explained Lance

"So what is the next plan of action" asked blue

"Well, before held hostage he told me that Giovanni has created a dimensional bridge " replied Lance

"Dimensional bridge, but why should he even need it for" said ash

"Yeah, if his motive is to take over kanto so why he create such machine" asked Gary

"I think he has planned something bigger " replied lance

"Guys you know how we could get past them" asked blue

"Team rocket they are scattered throughout the route to indigo plateau." Said Lance

"So we will defeat each and everyone" said ash

"how could we defeat them, they are too many of them" said gary

 **Meanwhile mewtwo arrived there**

"Hey red , need any help" asked mewtwo

"Yes, and you arrived here at niche of the time " said red

"Mewtwo could you please send Brock back at new island" asked ash as he pointed to the unconscious Brock

" yes ash" said mewtwo after which he teleported to new island along with Brock.

 **With misty**

" huh, where I am" said Misty as she woke up after long time " and where is togepi and my pokéballs " added Misty

"Well you have finally woke up " said a voice

"Who are you and where is my Pokémon and togepi" asked Misty

"Well your Pokémon are safe with us"said domino and for your info we are team rocket and we are progressing towards world domination.

"If you think you could ssucceed in your plans then you are mistaken yourself" said misty

"Well you have said enough now get back to sleep" said domino after she put misty to sleep with tranquilizer.

 **After 10 minutes**

At new island Mewtwo appears with Brock in his hands where he met Delia and professor oak.

"Mewtwo what happened to him" asked professor

"Get unconscious, please take care of him" said mewtwo after which his teleport away.

 **After 10 minutes**

Mewtwo arrived back after leaving Brock with Delia and professor oak at new island.

"Mewtwo could you put them all to sleep. But make sure you go invisible before going there" said red

"While we would be watching you from behind" said red

"Well that is good idea" said mewtwo as he made himself invisible and teleported to the entry point of route to the indigo plateau.

Meanwhile team rocket grunts who were guarding the area spotted mewtwo

"Hey ,stop there immediately" said one of the five grunts

' _How they spotted me_ ' thought Mewtwo

"You cannot pass through here , by the orders of Giovanni you have to battle us first " said unknown voice

When Mewtwo turned he saw a person in cloak standing there with pokéball in it's hand.

"Huh, how is this possible, why Mewtwo became visible when he teleported to route 22 entry" asked blue

"Giovanni, he is one step ahead of us. He implanted the invisible field that negate psychic type pokémon to go invisible or teleport." said red

"And who is that person" asked Gary

"Don't know , but I think Mewtwo could be in danger. He may be need our help." Said red

" we will defeat each and every team rocket grunt or member out there" ash said with confident.

"Well Mewtwo our boss is looking for you from last few years. So you would be a good gift for him" said the person

"Mewtwo ,dad I will engage them while you all head towards indigo pleatue " said ash

"Ash are you sure you could handle them" asked red

"Yes dad ,I believe in myself" said ash

"Well let's go" said red after which Gary blue Riley,red ,blue and lance moved towards indigo plateau.

"Ash are you sure you could keep them alone at bay" asked Mewtwo

"Yes Mewtwo and I want to do this alone" said ash after which all of them started moving towards indigo plateau.

Ash then turned to the person and said "listen I don't know who you are but you cannot harm any one "

"Well let's see how you hold against us" said the person in cloak.

" Go pokéball " said person as he threw 2 pokéball in air and from within emerges nidoking and rhyperior with red eyes.

"Nido king..." nidoking roared as he stomp his feet on ground creating tremors

"Rhyperior." Rhyperior gave it's battle cry

Then all five team rocket grunts also released their spearow,fearow ,golbat, machamp and arcanine all of them had their eyes bloody red in coloration.

Now their were spearow,fearow, arcanine, golbat,machamp on field along with nidoking and rhyperior

"Well Pikachu get ready to fight" ash said to his partner after which he jumped on field with cheeks sparking

"Come on out pupitar,dragonair" said ash as he send out his rock/ground ype.

"Pikachu you handle fearow,spearow and crobat" said ash

( _" OK ash but if you allow I will handle them my self") said Pikachu_

"OK pikachu but make sure you don't over do it" ash said to his partner

(" _OK ash_ ") said Pikachu

"Pupitar you battle arcanine and machamp, Dragonair you battle the rhyperior and nidoking " ash said

"You have very well trained Pokémon ,why don't you join team rocket, you will reach to top in no time" said the person in cloak

"Why all the people in team rocket ask me to join them, it's like you don't have other things to do" said ash

"But could you just explain me who you are" asked ash.

Person then revealed his cloak who was none other than flint.

"Well that's enough chit chat for now, how about we start our battle " said flint

"Golbat use air cutter on that mouse,fearow use arielace on that rat,spearow use furry cutter on that rodent" ordered team rocket grunt

Pikachu dug underground before the three flying type could land a hit on him after which he came out from behind.

( _" I am fed up of you assholes calling me pathetic. Now taste this , irontail " ) said pikachu as he land a direct hit on fearow's neck sending him crashing towards the ground._

 _(" no for you both I have the taste of my discharge") said pikachu as he discharge the electricity from his pouches hitting the golbat and spearow after which both Pokémon fell to ground_

" hey you all get up" said grunts

"Arcanine use extreme speed on that Pokémon, machamp use brick break on that Pokémon " ordered team rocket grunt while pointing to pupitar

"Pupitar use sandstorm to block their view,then use dig and then use rock slide on arcanine and machamp" commanded ash

 _Arcanine and machamp charged in with their attacks at pupitar but pupitar created sandstorm that blocked their then came out after which he created big boulders that fall on them dealing huge damage._

Fearow ,golbat and spearow gets up glaring at pikachu.

" fearow use drill run,golbat use poison fang,spearow use steelwing " ordered team rocket grunts

(" _take the wrath of our attacks ")said the three Pokémon as they charged at Pikachu with their respective attacks._

 _(" oh great ,you guys doesn't look like to stop anytime soon. So taste this thunderbolt " ) said pikachu as he launched electricity towards fearow ,spearow and golbat that made them flinched and start falling to ground_

 _("Now taste this electroweb") said pikachu as he launched electric webs that caught them._

 _("Thunderbolt ") said pikachu as he launched bolt of electricity making the three pokémon unconscious._

 _(" that's better") said pikachu satisfied ._

" Pathetic " said team rocket grunts as they returned their fallen Pokémon

On other side ash was engaged with the team rocket grunts.

"Nidoking , rhyperior use takedown on Dragonair" said flint

"Dragonair use twisters to stop them" ordered ash

 _Nidoking and rhyperior used takedown but Dragonair launched the twisters towards them._

"Nidoking,rhyperior get through twister and then use doubleteam followed by thunder punch" ordered flint

"Arcanine use sunny day, machamp use flamethrower" order team rocket grunt

 _Nidoking and rhyperior get in through the twisters. Coming out of twisters they make multiple copies of themselves , then both charged at Dragonair with their punch glowing_

 _Arcanine on other side used Sunny day that remove the effect of sandstorm clearing the then used flamethrower on pupitar._

"Pupitar use potect,dragonair use surf on them with icywind,pupitar use earthpower after protect" commanded ash

 _Pupitar used protect that prevent him from hurting , Dragonair on other hand used surf that produces huge wave of water crashing at nidoking and rhyperior after which she freezes them with icywind that encased both Pokémon on solid ice. While pupitar used earth power that erupted with power beneath arcanine and machamp sending them across field fainting them instantly._

"Return " said team rocket grunt as they recalled their fallen Pokémon.

"You all stop others from foiling our plans" said flint after which all of team rocket grunts head to direction where lance and others have gone

"Pikachu get here back" said ash after which he returned back to Ash's shoulder.

"Well kid you have battled great but this will end now" said flint after which both Pokémon breakout from ice.

 _' well that's not good, both Dragonair and pupitar already utilized their too much energy and hope they could defeat them.'_ thought ash

" Rhyperior, nidoking use bulldoze" ordered flint

" Dragonair use irontail on rhyperior, pupitar use iron defence followed by darkpulse on nidoking " ordered ash

 _Dragonair started preparing irontail on rhyperior, pupitar then used iron defence to increase the defence then he launched the pulse made of dark energy._

"Rhyperior grab the tail of Dragonair" ordered flint

 _Rhyperior grabbed the tail of Dragonair, pupitar's dark pulse was overpowered by nidoking's bulldoze_

"Now rhyperior end the life of Dragonair with thunderfang and then use stone edge, nidoking grab pupitar then use icebeam on him" commanded flint

 _Rhyperior grabbed Dragonair with her tail and then used thunder fang that deals greater damage to her after which rhyperior hit her with stone edge. On other hand nidoking also grabbed the pupitar and used icebeam on him which encased pupitar in ice. Both pupitar and Dragonair screamed that shivers ash in fear._

"No...! " ash screamed in horror so he decided to call out big guns

"Silly kid don't even try to call out your other Pokémon else these two will face their worst nightmare" said flint

 _'What should I do. I have to save them' thought ash_

 _(" ash please do something ") said pikachu_

"What should I do , if I called out any of my other Pokémon then we don't know what he will do to them" said ash in worry

"Please don't hurt them" ash pleaded while hanging his head

"Please please don't heart them" ash said out loud.

(" _da...dad,we will not qu..quit until..its ove...over") said pupitar_

 _(" same with me...I will not qui...quiiittt") said Dragonair_

 _Both pokémon then starts glowing and changing shape. Pupitar then starts grip of nidoking starts loosing on pupitar as he gets bulky. When light down there stood tyranitar instead of pupitar._

 _("Ash look they are evolving" )_ said pikachu

"Huh ... What" asked ash in amazement.

"What's happening " said flint in shock

 _Dragonair also starts glowing and changing shape , rhyperior is facing same problem as nidoking ,he starts loosing grip on Dragonair as she starts gaining legs and arms ,wings appeared on her back,and tentacles grew on her head._

"Tyranitar... Dragonite..." Said both Pokémon as they finally evolve to their final form.

"Wow tyranitar, dragonite you guys evolved" said ash

"OK guys finish them, dragonite use icy meteor on both of them , tyranitar use protect" said ash

 _Dragonite then launches the dragon meteor and freezes it with icebeam which upon going high in sky multiplied in small meteor that hit both rhyperior and nidoking knocking them out. Tyranitar protected itself from icy meteor with the help of protect._

"What how could you defeat me , even with the dark serum my Pokémon are stronger than yours" asked flint

"Power came from bond we share with our Pokémon, no external element could defeat the power of friendship " replied ash

"Well I think I should take my leave" said flint as he disappeared

Ash then ran towards his two Pokémon.

" are you all right guys, sorry I forced you in battle,I should have called you back. I think I am not a good trainer and friend " said ash as his tears starts falling from his eyes.

Pikachu then shocked ash as he also get tired from battling.

"Ouch .. What was that for pikachu" asked ash

 _(" That is because you are cursing yourself. Its not your fault. Team rocket ,they are evil ash" )_ said pikachu

( _" ash stop cursing yourself, you could never hurt us, you always cared for us and we could nothing get anything better than this. ") replied dragonite_

 _(" yeah dad , we are grateful to you. You are the one who bring better in us. Plus you never forced us in battle, it's our choice that we want to battle great opponent ") replied tyranitar._

"Thanks guys, but you should take rest ,we have to save kanto and legendaries "said ash wiping tears from eyes.

 _( " that's our/my ash/dad ") replied Dragonite , tyranitar and Pikachu together._

 _"OK tyranitar, dragonite rest for a while" said ash as he returned them back to pokéball._

 _Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder._

"Let's go pikachu we have to reach indigo plateau" said ash to his faithful partner

"Salamance come out" said ash as he called out his dragon type

 _(" hello ash")_ said salamance

"Salamance fly us to indigo plateau " said ash after which he hopped on salamance's back

 **Near indigo plateau route 23**

Lance and others are engaged in battle with team rocket grunts. Most of team rocket were easily defeat as lance used his hydreigon, red used his venusaur, Riley used his infernape , blue used his pongoro and Gary used his nidoqueen to defeat team rocket grunts. Mewtwo also helped the red and others defeating the the rocket grunts who were laying unconscious.

 **At indigo pleatue**

"Dr. Sebastian initiate the machine. We will march on Arceus realm now. " ordered Giovanni to Dr. Sebastian where shadow Mewtwo is also there.

 _' Finally , I will be the only legendary who will replace the arceus . Then I will be counted as god Pokémon' thought shadow Mewtwo_

Sebastian then initiated the machine. The energy beam emits from it headed straight in the sky that start creating cracks in the dimension which could be seen from distance.

 _' finally with help of shadow Mewtwo arceus will be mine'_ thought Giovanni

 **Back at route 23**

 _(" what going on , what happening there")_ said mewtwo telepathically

" Let's go to indigo plateau" said red after which they all recalled all of their Pokémon and send out flying Pokémon.

 **To be continued...**

 **Giovanni begin his plan to capture Arceus. On other hand shadow Mewtwo has his own please bare me guys if there are any grammatical errors.**

 **So guys stay tu** **ne for next chapter...and please review, comments and give suggestions.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros x25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree, snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m), rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **Author Note:**

 **Hi, guys sorry for delay in chapter update, but from now onwards it may take me two weeks to update chapters.**

 **On other hand I want all my readers to let me know ( PM ) what you guys think about my story, give any suggestions you guys have.**

 **And guys please leave a review so that I could get to know how I am doing.**

 **Now enjoy the story guys... :)**

CH 28: Attack on kanto V

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

Narrator: previously on twist of fate -pokemon master emergence , Giovanni begin his plan to march on arceus other hand his creation shadow Mewtwo has other plans .

 _'Huh what's going on there'_ thought ash

"Salamance head straight for the source of the beam" ash commanded to salamance pointing at the indigo league

 **Meanwhile at indigo plateau misty regained her consciousness**

 _'aww man, I don't know from how long I was out'_ thought Misty

 _' oh no I have to get out of here,collect my Pokémon and free other hostage '_ thought Misty

 **Back with Jessie James and Meowth**

" um Jessie how could we help orange twerp , I mean misty and other hostage set free" asked james

"First we have to set free Misty after which we set free other hostages" replied Jessie

"And meowth you set free the other Pokémon that boss had held hostage" said James

"OK..." Replied meowth

"So let's go" said James as they landed a kilometers away from indigo plateau headquarters

 _ **Inside hall of origin few legendaries were present including Arceus himself,darkrai**_

 _ **,latias, latios,lugia,Mew,rayquaza, until they saw there is crack start forming on floor of the hall**_ **.**

( " _what the hell is going on" ) said darkrai_

 _( " don't know, but everything would be clear in no time") said Arceus_

 **Back at the indigo pleatue**

"Dr. Sebastian what readings are saying" asked Giovanni

"Sir readings are pretty good,it will hardly take us 5 minutes to create portal to Arceus's realm" replied Sebastian

 _ **With red and others as they were flying towards indigo plateau where in mid of way they reunite with ash who was flying on salamance**_

"Dad, what's going on, what's with that beam" asked ash

"Ash Giovanni started creating a dimensional rift in Arceus realm " replied blue

"But why he would even need to do it" asked ash

"To capture the Arceus" said red

"Dad,look there are the gym leaders as well" said Gary as he pointed to the people guarding the Giovanni.

"Ash you go and save hostages , we will take care of Giovanni " said lance

" As you wish lance" said ash after which he move towards the indigo league headquarters building

 _ **Meanwhile team rocket grunts spotted ash and his friends flying towards the indigo plateau**_

"Giovanni sir,something is approaching here" said team rocket grunt

"Hmm, let me have a look" said Giovanni as he look through binoculars at direction from which ash and others are coming

' _Not again, those Ketchum. They always came in my way to foil my plans to conquer the kanto' thought Giovanni in angry tone_

"Sir Jessie James and meowth have also spotted in forest surrounding the indigo league village" said domino

 _' What are they upto now ' thought Giovanni_

" domino keep an eye on them. If found suspicious don't hesitate to kill them " said Giovanni

"OK sir,your order will be followed " said domino

"Every one send out your strongest Pokémon and stop the Ketchum and his friends destroying the plans " ordered Giovanni to the gym leaders and the grunts

" Come on out" said Giovanni as he send out the legendary birds of kanto and celebi.

"Let's go Mewtwo" said Giovanni to his creation but he found something strange in him. Mewtwo was standing still.

"Shadow Mewtwo let's go" said Giovanni but Mewtwo didn't responded

"Why shadow Mewtwo didn't responding to Giovanni" asked lance

" oh come on you pathetic creature listen me" said Giovanni in anger

( _" pathetic huh ") said shadow Mewtwo to Giovanni after which he turned towards Giovanni with eyes glowing red enveloping Giovanni in his psychic grip._

"What are you doing,leave me" said Giovanni who was in psychic grip of shadow Mewtwo

Mewtwo who was standing with red watching the activities of shadow Mewtwo and then he speak to red and others via telepathy

 _( " Shadow mewtwo is now a individual identity. Shadow Mewtwo was using Giovanni till now") said Mewtwo_

" what ..! What do you mean individual identity and using Giovanni. What you want to say" asked Gary

 _( " Well till now we thought that Giovanni was the one who was controlling shadow Mewtwo, but tha case was reversed. Shadow Mewtwo was using Giovanni to enter the Arceus realm") explained Mewtwo shocking everybody._

 _"_ If this is the case then we are facing a bigger threat" said Riley

( _" well Giovanni or say master , the time of yours is over now ") said shadow Mewtwo in devilish tone as he brings Giovanni closer_

 _' what I have created , I gave birth to a monster' thought Giovanni as he was getting closer and closer._

Shadow Mewtwo then took the pokéball of the molteres, articuno , celebi and zapdos from Giovanni's belt and broke them after calling out them since he is the one who was controlling them now

Shadow Mewtwo then release the tentacles from its back and start sapping all the life aura from Giovanni. Once all the aura sapped by Shadow Mewtwo the eyes of Giovanni turned completely negative aura of Giovanni give shadow Mewtwo a little power boost.

Shadow Mewtwo then sliced head of Giovanni from his body.

"What the hell" said Riley

" Crap Giovanni has truly created a monster " said lance

Shadow Mewtwo then took more of Giovanni's pokéball and released the Pokémon from within and then manipulate their minds to attack the red and others.

( _" destroy them") said Shadow Mewtwo to Giovanni's lucario,rhyperior,tyranitar, golem,nidoking, bisharp,steelix_

Shadow Mewtwo's eyes once again glow with red color after which the gym leader's pokemon with dark aura came out of pokéball glaring at red and his friends.

( _" you four come with me ") said_ Shadow Mewtwo to legendary birds and celebi after which headed to the opening of portal.

"Every one send out your Pokémon" said lance after which

 _("Guys I am going to stop them ") said Mewtwo to which red nodded after which he went after shadow Mewtwo_

 _ **Meanwhile the portal started opening in the Arceus realm**_

( _" oh no lord arceus , portal begins to form in our dimension ") said mew_

( " _don't worry my child we will fight whatever threat is coming at us") said Arceus_

 _( " lord Arceus I could sense , a strong dark force is coming towards us") said darkrai_

 _( " I could sense Mewtwo as well") said lugia_

 _(" umm lord arceus shouldn't we call solgaleo and other legendaries") said darkrai_

 _( " Not now , first we have to see the extent of threat we are facing") said Arceus_

 **With team rocket trio**

 _Team rocket trio were now reached at backyard of the indigo league headquarters building where misty, Charles goodshow and other citizens were kept hostages._

"James so how should we enter into" asked Jessie

"Well this is how, go weezing" said James as he released his poison type

"Weezing use smokescreen all over the area " said james

"Weezing wee" weezing said as he released the smoke covering the area

"James ,meowth wear your masks" said Jessie after which all three wears their masks

"Now meowth, would you like to show off some of your skills" said James as meowth then leaped in smoke and slashed the throats of grunts guarding the door making them unconscious.

"Spearow blow the smoke away" said the voice

Within few minutes all smoke blew away. Once the smoke cleared the trio see someone standing there.

"Domino.!" exclaimed trio in shock

"Yeah its me , so what you have thought. You were already spotted 15 minutes earlier. " said domino

"We should have known that you would betray team rocket anytime soon " said domino

"We just wanted to start new beginning, far away from the life of team rocket" said Jessie

"Hahah..!" laughed domino " so you want to start a new life. You three would always be a looser , no matter wherever you go" added domino

"Hey what's that mean" asked meowth

"Let's battle now" said domino as she released her primeape,arcanine and golduck.

"Go arbok,victreebell" said Jessie and James as they release their Pokémon.

"Primeape starts with focus punch on meowth,arcanine use flamethrower on arbok,golduck use hydropump on weezing,spearow use steelwing on victreebell" ordered domino

"Arbok use poison sting on golduck,weezing use sludge on arcanine,meowth use scratch on primeape ,victreebell use razor leaf" comanded Jessie and james

Both side launch their attack but domino's Pokémon overpowered Jessie James and meowth

The attacks from golduck and arcanine knocked out arbok and weezing

"Arbok weezing return" said Jessie and James as they returned their Pokémon

"See , I told you that you don't even stand a chance against me" domino said

"Now primeape, arcanine, golduck you all use hyperbeam on those idiots" commanded domino

"Jessie I think we should say goodbye to each other and hope we would meet each other in our next birth" said James

" Well I want to say , it feels great while working with you guys" said meowth

"Kadabra use reflect " said the voice after which a mirror appears in front of trio reflecting the hyperbeam back at the domino's Pokémon knocking them out.

"Um what happened " said Jessie in shock

"Who are you" asked domino

"Ash Ketchum and you can't hurt any innocent people" said ash

"Innocent people, give me some air. These three and innocent " said domino while raising her eyebrow

"Yeah at least they are not like you and your boss who kills innocent people for his own selfishness. " said ash

"And believe me domino, the day is not far away when he would died by hands of his own experimental creation " said ash

"Kadabra use telekinesis on domino and pikachu you use thunderbolt on spearow and domino" ordered ash

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and start preparing thunderbolt.

 _(" Sure ash ") said kadabra as his eyes glow with psychic energy enveloping domino which sends her at distance ,pikachu then lauched bolt of electricity at domino making her unconscious_

" are you guys alright" asked ash to the trio

" yes and thanx for saving us. If you haven't arrived here on time then we would be dead for sure" said Jessie James and meowth

" So Jessie James and meowth would you help me find where all hostages are kept" asked ash to which the trio nodded.

"Well kadabra thanx for your help, now rest for a while " said ash as he return kadabra back to his pokéball.

"Jessie James and meowth you go and search on left area for hostages" said ash

"Pikachu you also assist them" said ash

 _(" yeah sure ash and if you could send gengar too, his hypnosis will come in handy" )_ said pikachu

"Yeah sure , gengar come out" said ash

( _" you called me") asked gengar_

"Yeah, gengar go with pikachu and team rocket and help them " said ash

( _" ok ash") replied gengar_

After pikachu and gengar moved to left area to search ash goes for right.

"So I have to be careful " said ash as he came across a corridor where team rocket grunts were guarding the path.

" go butterfree " ash said as he released his bug type Pokémon

 _(' hey ash")_ said butterfree

"Butterfree you see those grunts over there" asked ash to which butterfree nodded

"OK put them to sleep with sleep powder and then bind them with your electroweb" said ash

 _( " sure ")_ said butterfree after which butterfree fly above the grunts and the spread the sleep powder that put them to sleep after which butterfree launched the electric web which bind them and electrocuting them side by side

"OK butterfree return for now" said ash as he return his Pokémon

Ash then came across another corridor which take him to room guarded by four grunts , corridor was equipped with lazers guns and automatic machine guns that could kill him in second if any mistake happens.

' _OK what should I do ' thought ash_

' _Gotcha , if I could somehow short circuit the machine guns,and lazers. Yeah that would let us easy to trespass ' thought ash_

" come on out,magneton " ash silently released his electric type

"Magneton use shock wave in whole corridor " commanded ash

Magneton then fire a wave of electricity that Short circuit the weapons and lazer gun.

"Who is there, show up yourself " shouted first grunt

"Calling unit z we have an intruder here , so reach here asap" said the third grunt

' _shit, they have called for backup. I have to fight them ' thought ash_

Meanwhile more team rocket grunts were coming where ash was

"Magneton return, now take a rest for while" said ash while returning magneton

"Well you want to know who intruded your base , so have a look" said ash as he showed up himself

"What a kid, don't make us laugh " said third grunt

" leave all the people and their Pokémon you have kept hostages " said ash

"What if we don't" replied third grunt

"Hey stop chit chat and have a battle, you will be no match for us" said team rocket grunts confidently as they released their Pokémon who were glaring at ash.

First Team rocket grunt released sandslash second team rocket grunt send out arcanine ,third team rocket grunt send out machamp and final team rocket grunt send out golbat

"So kid how you will stop us now" said one of grunt.

" Lucario come out" ash sends out his steel/fighting type Pokémon

" what Pokémon is that" asked one of the grunt

"That's none of your business" said ash

"Sandslash use slash attack,arcanine use flamethrower, machamp use karate chop, golbat use poison fang " all team rocket grunt ordered

"Lucario let's make it quick. Grab the sandslash and use circle throw on him. Use flash cannon on arcanine. Then jump high and use shadowball on machamp and use stone edge on golbat " commanded ash

 _Lucario grabbed the sandslash and throw him in circular manner,after this lucario used flash cannon on arcanine that met with flamethrower but flash cannon overpowered flamethrower and hit arcanine knocking out instantly._

 _Lucario then jumped high to avoid machamp and then he used shadowball that hit machamp fainting him. Lucario then used stone edge that hit golbat making him unconscious._

" What ! how is this possible " exclaimed team Brock grunt

"Lucario use psychic on them " said ash pointing at team rocket grunts.

 _Lucario's eyes then glow pink after which team rocket grunts enveloped in pink aura after which lucario this them which made them faint._

"Well done lucario" ash complemented lucario

( _" thanks ash") lucario replied_

"Now let's see what is behind the door" said ash

"Golurk come on out" said ash as he released his ground/ghost type.

"Golurk could you help us breaking the door" ask ash

( _" no problem ash") said golurk after which golurk used strength that broke the door easily._

"Thanks golurk, now take rest " said ash as he recalled golurk back.

"Lucario now rest up for while" said ash after which he returned Lucario

 _ **Meanwhile teamrocket trio encountered the other team rocket grunts guarding the final corridor where Giovanni has kept hostages**_

"Hey you stop there right now" said one of the three grunts guarding the door

"Who are you and why are you here" asked one of the grunt

"What you don't know us, we are Jessie James and meowth" said James

"So what are you doing here" questioned the another grunt

"We were sent here by our boss to check whether everything alright or not " replied James

Meanwhile gengar appear from beneath the feet of grunts which startled them. Gengar then club his hands together and send a wave towards the grunts that put them to sleep.

"Well done gengar" said James to gengar who give them mischievous grin.

"Pikachu would you mind opening the door" said James

"Pika..pi" said pikachu as he send a small jolt of electricity which opened the door.

"Inside room, the trio saw that there were number of cages that contain people including misty who were now concious. And on other side there was a circular containers containing hundreds of pokéballs and togepi.

 **Back with ash**

When ash entered the door he saw that one old man was held captive along with officer jenny from all major city of kanto.

"Go gardevoir " said ash as he released his psychic type

"Gardevoir use psychic on the bars to destroy them and make sure no one gets hurt" said psychic

( _" don't worry ash , I will make sure that no one gets hurt ") replied gardevoir_

Gardevoir then used her psychic attack on bars of cage to destroy them that enough so that people could get out of cages.

Once all the people were out of cages ash saw that people have bruises on their arms and faces.

"Gardevoir use heal pulse on each of them " ash said to gardevoir.

Once she used heal pulse on all people they started gaining consciousness. Charles goodshow was the first one to wake up.

"What happened" asked goodshow.

"Are you alright Sir" asked ash to Charles goodshow

"Yeah , but who are you young boy" asked goodshow

"Well my name is ash Ketchum sir and I am from pallet town " ash replied

"And may I know who you are sir" asked ash

" I am Charles goodshow, president of Pokémon league committee" replied Charles goodshow.

" Nice to to meet you young boy " said goodshow

" Me too sir, but I wish that it would be good if timing was different " said ash

"Gardevoir take a rest for a while" said ash to gardevoir before she was recalled back to pokéball.

 **Inside Hall of origin**

Shadow Mewtwo was facing arceus ,mew,latias latios, rayquaza,darkrai and lugia with molteres, articuno, zapdos and celebi on his side . Meanwhile Mewtwo also appeared on side of arceus.

( _" Thank god, Mewtwo you were on time") said darkrai_

 _(" yeah, but what's with that clone of yours") asked latios_

 _("Don't know,I think he has gained the mind of his own") replied Mewtwo_

 _("His own mind?") Asked latias in confusion_

 _("Yeah ,he killed his creator, he killed Giovanni ") replied Mewtwo_

 _("My child, what you want from us") asked Arceus calmly_

 _("Your child, please give me a break. I am here for you") said shadow Mewtwo in cold voice_

 _(" I want to eradicate your existence ") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _(" seriously ,that puny creature thinks that he could eradicate the god Pokémon ") said rayquaza_

 _("Don't underestimate him,we haven't seen what he could do yet. I could feel , his dark power is far greater than mine") replied darkrai_

 _(" Soldiers, attack them") said shadow Mewtwo to articuno, zapdos, molteres and celebi after which they dashed towards Arceus and others._

 _Molteres launched the flamethrower at lugia,articuno launched beam of ice towards the rayquaza, zapdos used thunderbolt on latias,celebi used her psychic on latios and darkrai._

 _On other side Arceus about to use flamethrower but all of sudden shadow Mewtwo begin glow and start changing shape._

 _On the place of shadow Mewtwo stood rayquaza._

 _("What ! This thing could transform") said Mewtwo in shock and disbelief._

 **OK everyone this marks the end of chapter twenty eight. Shadow Mewtwo is now in Arceus realm, Giovanni was dead for ever and Ash is busy in evacuation of hostages.**

 **So everyone stay tune for upcoming chapters.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **Author Note:**

 **Hello everyone here is another chapter, and sorry for the delay guys. It took me long to update chapter. From next time I don't know how long it will take me to update the chapters.**

 **Now enjoy the story guys... :)**

CH 29: Attack on kanto VI

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

Narrator: previously on twist of fate -pokemon master emergence : shadow Mewtwo reached in Arceus realm and Giovanni was killed by the hands of his own creation

Legendaries then dodged the attacks of celebi and legendary birds.

Legendaries were shocked to see that shadow Mewtwo could transform into any pokémon.

 _("Well this could be a problem")_ said darkrai.

 **With Ash**

"OK Mr. Goodshow we have to get out of here" said ash

"Hmm let's go" said

"Officer Jenny let's go" said goodshow to all officer Jenny

 **With Jessie James and meowth**

"Well Jessie it seems that the area is clear. No guard is guarding the hostages in case anyone tries to escape " said James in suspicion

"Giovanni is no idiot if it was topic of torturing the hostages. He even have a second option ready in case something happens" replied Jessie

Meanwhile misty who got conscious few minutes ago spotted the team rocket trio.

"Hey you what you are doing here " asked Misty in suspicious

"We are here to set you and others free from clutches of Giovanni" replied meowth

"But how could I knew that you were saying the truth" asked Misty

"Well see yourself " said James after which pikachu and gengar appeared in room

"Pikachu gengar you are here" said misty as her eyes become wet after seeing pikachu and gengar

"See we were saying truth" meowth said

"Well I believe you now,so is ash here" asked Misty

"Yes he is currently busy in saving other people" said james

"Ok misty we will set you and others free from here" said James

"Pikachu break those bars" said James as pikachu leapt in air and prepared to assault on the cage.

Pikachu's tail glowed white and hit the bars that shattered them in to pieces.

"Pikachu break all the cages as well" said James after which pikachu uses iron tail in each of the cages making them shattered in pieces and returned back to misty

"Way to go pikachu " said misty as pikachu raced towards Misty

"Well pikachu thanks for coming to save me" said misty

"And thanks to you jessie,James and meowth" said Misty

"Well, good things happens when you decided to change for good" said meowth

"Should we discuss it later on once all this chaos over " said Jessie

"Let's escape from here " said Misty

"Jessie James you wake up all the hostages and I will try to get my Pokémon back" said misty as she start racing towards containers containing thousands of pokéballs

 _'Well that's an issue ,how would I find my pokéballs, there are hundreds of them' thought misty_

"Pikachu could you find the scent of your friends" said misty as she pointed at the pokéballs

" pika" said pikachu while nodding in response

"Well , then use brick break on the containers" said Misty after which pikachu slammed his fists on each container from within spilled all pokéballs on floor

Pikachu then sniffed every pokéball for next twenty minutes , then he pointed to certain pokéballs which were of Misty's.

" Thanks pikachu " said Misty to Pikachu

"So how would we take others with us" asked misty

"Well that is a problem" replied James

 **Meanwhile ash and Charles along with officer jenny arrived in the room where misty and team rocket were**

"Hey misty are you alright " asked ash as he enters the room along with Charles goodshow and officer Jenny

" Yes I am ash" said Misty

"Jessie James and meowth thanx for releasing them " said ash

"All work was done by your gengar and pikachu " said james

"Speaking of gengar ,where is he" said misty

"Well he was there a while ago" said James

Gengar then all of sudden came behind Charles and startled him with his tricks

"Gengar how many time we have told you not to spook people" scolded ash

( _' what I was just having fun') retorted gengar_

"Yeah but time is not relevant" ash replied back.

"Well thanx for your help gengar,now take some rest for a bit" said ash in soft way and then he recalled gengar back to his pokéball.

Ash then noticed the hostages were still unconscious.

"OK so officer jenny how we could take them out of here " asked Misty

"Hey , I have an idea. If we could dig tunnel from here to blackthorn city ,we could escape" replied jenny

"Yeah that's a good idea" said ash

"Come out graveller" said ash as he bring out his rock type.

 _("Hey ash need some help ") asked Graveller as he emerges from pokéball_

 **In kalos region- vaniville town**

A honey hair girl was sitting in living room with her mother

Watching news.

"Mom you know what I want to go kanto region" said girl

"Serena aren't you missing ash" asked grace

At this she down her face while blushing with crimson red color which grace notices.

"Well if you want we could plan a trip to kanto" said grace

"Yes, thanx mom. I love you" said Serena as she hugged grace

Until a news flashed on news channel which get attention of serena

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have a latest news coming all the way from kanto." said reporter

"According to our reports major cities and towns of kanto is attacked by the team rocket, till now there is no report on casualities. And in addition to this the president of Pokémon league committee is gone missing along with all gym leaders as well. As soon as we get any further information we will get back to you." Finished the reporter after which news swapped to different region news

' _oh my , I hope ash you are okay '_ thougt Serena

"Serena" said grace as she get attention of Serena.

"Serena don't worry, ash and Delia would be fine" Replied grace

"Mom I am worry about professor oak ,Ash's Pokémon and other people of kanto as well" said serena

"Well Serena ,what you say ,if we go to kanto and meet ash and if he is taking on kanto league then you could cheer him" said grace

"Well that's a good idea mom,thanx" said Serena

 **In hall of origin**

 _( " soldiers attack them") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _( " yes master ") said the legendary birds_

 _(" OK everyone let's take them outside") said arceus as he teleported outside hall of origin at indigo plateau along with everyone_

 _(" damit , soldiers chase them") said shadow Mewtwo after which the three birds ran behind arceus and other legendaries_

 **Back with red and others**

" Lucario you take down Giovanni's Lucario , charizard you stop rhyperior, snorlax you stop bisharp, rhyperior you stop tyranitar, blaziken you stop nidoking, tyranitar you stop steelix, blastoise you stop golem" said red

 _(" OK red") said all of red's pokémon_

"Alakazam come out"said red as he released his Pokémon

 _Flint send out his rhyperior ,surge sent out his electrivire,koga send out his weezing,the sensational sisters send out the poliwrath, golduck and vaporeon, Erika send out venusaur, Sabrina send out her send out his magmortar_

 _Blue send out his Bennett, send out his magmar. Riley send out his infernape and gallade. Lance send out his goodra and haxorous._

 **With ash**

"OK Graveller ,you start creating tunnel and lead them to blackthorn city" said ash

 _(" OK ash") said Graveller as he start digging and created the pit of six by six feet then start making tunnel._

"Jessie James and meowth ,you go with and jennies and take hostages and their Pokémon to blackthorn city. " said ash

"Gardevoir come out" said ash as he released the gardevoir.

"Gardevoir you help Jessie James and meowth to evacuate people out of here and make sure that every one is safe" said ash

"OK ash " replied gardevoir

"Misty you too evacuate from here" said ash

"But ash, I wanna help you" misty retorted

"Misty listen , you have to get out of here, I don't wanna hurt you and your Pokémon and togepi. You help them ,in this way you are helping me" said ash

"While I make sure no one distract you " said ash

" And here take the pokéball of gardevoir and Graveller " said ash to misty while giving her pokéball.

"Take care ash" said misty as she get back to Jessie James and meowth .

"Let's go" said misty to James,Jessie and meowth.

Meanwhile ash and others heard an explosion in corridor.

"What's that" asked Jenny

"You guys go, I will handle them " said ash as he ran towards corridor where he finds a man in lab coat.

"Well look who is here" said the man

" Ash Ketchum , son of red Ketchum,always a thorn in our plans to dominate the kanto region" said man

"Who are you" asked ash

"Well I am Dr. Sebastian the one who is incharge of the project shadowX" said

"You, why you helped team rocket " asked ash

"Simple, answer is simple,for money" said Sebastian

"Well chit chat is over,let's battle .Go rhydon" said Dr Sebastian

"Rhydon" rhydon roared as he stomped its feet on ground

"Pikachu go , defeat him" said ash

( _" ok ash, how about I battle him on my own ") asked pikachu_

" yes , why not" said ash

Pikachu then landed in front of rhydon with cheeks emitting sparks.

"Ha...hahahaha, you - you are thinking that ,that puny pikachu of yours could defeat rhydon like Pokémon" said Sebastian

Pikachu on other hand doesn't like the insult. So he decide to end this then rushed towards rhydon with doubleteam and quick attack and jumped in air giving a full power iron tail on rhydon's head knocking him out instantly.

"What, but how?" Asked Sebastian in shock

"Simple,years of training" said ash after which pikachu returned back to Ash's shoulder.

"Listen you dumbo don't dare to hurt any innocent people and Pokémon" said ash

"Butterfree come out" said ash

( _" hey ash")said butterfree_

"Butterfree use confusion on Sebastian and put him to sleep with sleep powder and bind him with electroweb. " ash commanded

 _With that butterfree confuse the Sebastian and put him to sleep after binded him with electroweb._

"Good job butterfree, now rest for a while" said ash while recalling his friend.

"let's go pikachu, let's check whether our friends gone or not" said ash after which he went inside and saw that everyone was gone.

"Well that's a relief ,now let's help dad and others to save them" said ash to pikachu

( _"Yeah let's go ash") said pikachu_

 **Back at indigo plateau with legendaries**

 _( " lord arceus we will battle the zapdos , articuno ,molteres and celebi,you ,rayquaza and lugia battle the shadow Mewtwo ") said_ _mew,latias latios, darkrai ,mewtwo_

( _" go my soldiers , kill them") said shadow Mewtwo_

After this zapdos dashed towards latias and latios, articuno dashed at mew ,molteres start chasing darkrai and Mewtwo. Celebi start moving towards rayquaza.

 **Back at new island**

"Um Delia, are you alright" professor asked Delia as she was lost in her own thought

"Yeah professor, it's just I am worry about lance,red,Riley,Gary,blue,misty and ash"replied Delia

"They will be fine" assured professor

" what happened, and how I am here" asked Brock as he opened his eyes

"Mewtwo dropped you here,you were unconscious back then" said professor

"But I want to help them" said Brock

"But Brock,this is no ordinary threat,there are stake of people and Pokémon alike" said professor

"Well professor where are my Pokémon " asked Brock

"Well they are other part of island with other Pokémon" said professor

 **Back at the indigo pleatue**

Red and others were fighting gym leaders tainted with dark serum as well as their Pokémon.

 _Giovanni's Lucario leapt at red's Lucario with fire punch. Red's Lucario blocked him with the bone 's Lucario then countered with blaze kick that hit the red's Lucario in abdomen sending him away._

 _Red's Lucario then dashed towards Giovanni's Lucario with extreme speed and double team and launched barrage of Punch and kicks on Giovanni's Lucario. Giovanni's Lucario on other hand blocked each and every kicks and punches._

 _(" You are strong") said red's Lucario to Giovanni's_

 _("Yeah I am ,and this is the end of yours") said Giovanni's Lucario as he prepared aura sphere._

 _Back with red's charizard who was facing_ _On other side red's other pokémon were facing Giovanni's pokémon._

 _(" take this you overgrown lizard, focus blast ") said rhyperior as he throws the ball of focus energy at the charizard_

 _(" you think you could stop me bub,this is for you dragon pulse ") said charizard as he fired blue orb of draconic energy towards rhyperior_

 _Both orbs collide resulting in smoke. Taking advantage of smoke charizard headed straight for rhyperior with steelwing. Rhyperior grabbed charizard by wings._

 _(" see you can't stop me") said rhyperior_

 _(" well you are getting it wrong ") said charizard smirking as he released wave of heat that send rhyperior few feet away_

 _("Now blast burn") said charizard that hit his claws glowing in ground which erupted massive fire energy from ground hitting rhyperior knocking him out_

 _("Well I have to rest before helping out others") thought charizard_

 _Other side lucario was still battling the Giovanni's Lucario_

 _(" well your misunderstanding is over now") said Lucario as he start club his paws and form triangle out of aura and start concentrating energy_

 _("Now take this, tri-aura beam ") said Lucario as he fire aura beam that headed straight for Giovanni's Lucario_

 _Giovanni's Lucario then threw aura sphere and used protect but the attack passes through aura sphere and protect hitting him making him unconscious._

 _Red's Lucario was now panting heavily._

 _Both charizard and lucario look at each other giving a nod and then look at others who was having a little bit of problems in tackling Giovanni's Pokémon._

 _(" should we help them out")Lucario asked charizard while looking at his fellow team mates_

 _(" nah they are strong enough to handle themselves, but now we have to focus on bigger threat ") replied charizard_

 _("Yeah,that clone of Mewtwo ") said Lucario with the tensed mood_

 _On different side bisharp was giving hard time to snorlax ,because of the speed he was faster than him._

 _"Greninja use water shuriken" said a voice which gets the attention of snorlax, charizard, Lucario and red's other Pokémon_

 _("Well help is here") said lucario_

 _Greninja then launched the shuriken made out of compressed water at bisharp._

 _Ash then came in front of charizard and lucario and said (" don't worry guys I am here to help you out")_

 _("Thanks ash you arrived here on time") said Lucario_

 _On other side battle between blastoise, blaziken and nidoking ,golem was over better than expected. Golem was laying unconscious due to blastoise hydropump attack and blaziken's fire pledge easily over powered them._

 _Now that leaves snorlax, rhyperior and tyranitar as the three of them having difficulty in defeating their opponent_

 _Red's charizard and lucario decided to help but ash told them that they are tired now and they have to rest to fight again. so ash send out his gyrados and magmar._

 _"Magmar help tyranitar in defeating steelix, gyrados you help rhyperior in defeating tyranitar" ash ordered_

 _Magmar then joined tyranitar and gyrados joined the rhyperior._

 _With the joint efforts of magmar tyranitar and rhyperior gyrados ,steelix and tyranitar were defeated easily._

 **And cut...! Guys this marks end of this chapter. As soon as I get some interesting story line for future ,I would update the chapter. Till then bye bye. Please R &R. Have a nice day everyone.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **Author Note:**

 **Hello everyone here is another chapter, and sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Now enjoy the story guys... :)**

CH 30: Attack on kanto VII

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

"Snorlax you help dad and others while I handle him" ash said ash to snorlax

 _After this snorlax move to place where red was fighting with gym leaders._

"OK greninja use waterpulse" commanded ash

 _Greninja then fire the pulse of water at bisharp but he dodged it easily with the speed of his. After this bisharp used slash attack._

"Greninja get in close to bisharp with quick attack and use night slash " commanded ash

 _Greninja then use quick attack to get in close to bisharp and prepared night slash. Bisharp then used metal sound that stopped greninja_

 _"Greninja use surf,then use blizzard on him"said ash_

 _("OK ash") said greninja as he place his paw on ground after which a wave of water erupted from ground heading straight for bisharp._

 _Bisharp then jumped high in air to avoid surf but greninja send the storm of snow towards him that hit bisharp sending him towards ground._

 _Bisharp then stand up and then his head starts to glow with white energy after which he dashed towards greninja and split in multiple copies_

" oh no that's iron head" said ash " greninja get out of here" added ash

 _The speed of bisharp was amazing but nothing as compared to that of pikachu. But the speed was better then greninja._

"Greninja use doubleteam followed by protect then use blizzard once again" commanded ash

 _Greninja then use doubleteam ,and after this he used protect after which he prepared for blizzard._

 _Bisharp then came close to greninja and his copies. Each copy of bisharp disappeared after hitting each copies of greninja that leaves only original bisharp and greninja._

 _Protect nullify the effect of ironhead. Greninja then used blizzard that freezed bisharp in block of ice._

"Way to go greninja, nice work" complimented ashto his water type starter from kalos.

 _("Thanks ash") said greninja but bisharp then broke from ice._

"What..he could still battle" said ash in shock.

"Greninja you sure you could battle" ash asked to which greninja nodded

"Let's get stronger,let's defeat him " said ash as both greninja and ash sync their action after which greninja covered by water veil.

"Let's defeat him greninja ,use doubleteam then use water shuriken " commanded ash.

 _In no time greninja formed its multiple copies which surrounded bisharp and then he used watershuriken that hit bisharp sending him across field._

 _Bisharp then sprint towards greninja with head glowing ._

 _This fight took a lot from greninja as he was on verge of falling anytime soon. On other hand ash is also feeling a lot of strain on his body_

 _"Greninja use rockslide on bisharp then use water shuriken" said ash after which greninja created big boulders above bisharp that hit him making him faint immediately_

 _Greninja then return back to ash._

" greninja you have done a tremendous job,now take a rest" said ash as he returned back his water type

 **Back with misty and team rocket**

"Um gardevoir, when we will reach blackthorn city" misty asked

 _(" let me ask ,graveller ") said gardevoir telepathically to misty_

 _("Graveller how much time we have to reach blackthorn city") asked gardevoir_

 _(" well just wait for twenty minutes and we will reach outside blackthorn city ") said Graveller_

 _("Well,misty it seems that you have to wait for next twenty minutes to reach the city") said gardevoir_

"Officer jenny will the hostages be safe there" asked Misty

"Yeah,since our two Jenny sisters were guarding them they will be safe,plus once we reach blackthorn city we could get medics to help them" said Jenny

 **After 20 minutes outside blackthorn city**

"Graveller" said Graveller as he dug out of ground.

"Well that's a relief" said Jessie james and meowth as they came out of a long travelling in underground path

"So let's heal gardevoir and Graveller first then we will stockup some supplies as we need them in battles ,then we will take medics there " said Misty

"Certainly this is a good idea misty,while we contact jennies here to get more reinforcements to arrest team rocket agents" said Charles and officer jennies.

"OK Mr. Goodshow ,we will assemble back at Pokémon center " said misty

"Now gardevoir and Graveller return" said misty as she return the two back in their pokéballs

 **Back at Pokémon center**

"Nurse joy ,please heal them" said Misty after which she give gardevoir and Graveller along with her Pokémon and togepi

"Sure , just wait here for 10 minutes " said nurse joy as she took them inside

 **Back with legendaries**

 _(" here take this") said shadow Mewtwo in rayquaza form as he fired dragon rage towards arceus but lugia and rayquaza fire their own dragon pulse and shadowball at shadow Mewtwo_

 _Rayquaza then rushed towards shadow Mewtwo with dragon rush. Shadow Mewtwo in rayquaza form also rushed towards rayquaza with the shadow rush._

 _Both rayquaza and shadow Mewtwo collide ,after which both used irontail that send them away from each other._

 _Shadow Mewtwo in rayquaza form then used double team after which three shadow rayquaza used dragon on lugia arceus and rayquaza._

 _Then the three legendaries used protect to save themselves._

 _Then rayquaza, lugia and arceus used hyperbeam at shadow rayquaza that hit him._

 _Shadow Mewtwo then changed back his form from rayquaza._

 _("Well this is getting interesting, now let's take it to another level") said shadow Mewtwo as he used double team after which two more shadow Mewtwo appeared and glowed white_

 _Each shadow mewtwo then dashed towards lugia,arceus and rayquaza and started using elemental punches on them._

 _On lugia shadow Mewtwo used thunder punch. Lugia then blocked the punch with dragon tail but shadow Mewtwo then teleport behind lugia and used shadow ball._

 _Rayquaza used flamethrower at shadow Mewtwo who teleport away and prepared to use ice punch. Rayquaza then sensed the shadow Mewtwo and hit him with his irontail that send shadow Mewtwo far away from him. This time duplicate of shadow Mewtwo Doesn't disappear._

 _Shadow Mewtwo then came near rayquaza with his hands encased in thunder who was stopped by rayquaza's dragon claw_

 _Shadow mewtwo is engaged in battle With and shadow Mewtwo were exchanging the flamethrower, thunderbolt, icebeam and darkpulse but no one could get past each other._

 _Shadow Mewtwo was feeling the stress on body due to usage of too much of , rayquaza,lugia then used there attacks and send the shadow Mewtwo and his copies far in the sky. Shadow Mewtwo and his copies balanced themselves and then merged again leaving single shadow Mewtwo._

 _(" I am running low on energy,need more energy.") Thought shadow Mewtwo as he start floating in air once again._

 _(" well lord arceus it seems he is running low on energy ") said lugia_

 _(" hmm.. Something is not good, I can feel it") said rayquaza._

 _Shadow Mewtwo then teleported away._

 _Back with ash ,he and others were fighting others as all of sudden shadow Mewtwo appear in front of them._

"Huh , shadow Mewtwo.. " said ash as he saw him.

"Guys leave them, we have to focus on shadow Mewtwo " said red

 _The eyes of shadow mewtwo glows and surrounded everyone with red energy . Red and Riley along with red's Lucario use their aura to protect them but Mewtwo's dark power overpowered them a little bit._

" what, why can't we move" said Gary

"I think he used psychic on us" said Riley

 _Shadow Mewtwo then turned towards the gym leader and their Pokémon. The eyes of shadow Mewtwo then once again glowed with black energy after which the gym leader and their Pokémon envelope in black aura._

 _After which dark serum that injected in them and their Pokémon start transfering from their bodies to shadow Mewtwo._

 _After five minutes once the process is over shadow Mewtwo glowed black and red that shows that his power came back to level where it was before._

 _After this the gym leader and their pokémon passes out._

 _Shadow Mewtwo then teleport away and appeared in front of arceus, lugia and rayquaza again._

 _For next five minutes the shadow Mewtwo engaged in battle with legendaries._

 _Back on ground the gym leader and their Pokémon start getting their consciousness._

" um where we are " said blain as he woke up first

" We are at indigo plateau " said blue

" indigo plateau, what the hell I am doing here,and why I am paining" asked blain

"Well its a long story,we will talk about this later" said blue

"But first we have to check if any one else returned back to normal " said red

" Riley help me out" said red as he walked towards fainted people and Pokémon

"Sure red" said riley

 _Riley and red then moved close to unconscious people and then closed their eyes. They glow blue ,for next five minutes they look for their aura signatures and opened their eyes._

" Well red I have to say that they are normal now " said Riley to which he nodded and then walked back to others.

 **Back with misty and others**

"Misty waterflower ,your Pokémon are ready" called nurse joy.

"Thanx nurse joy" said misty

" How are you togepi " musty asked as she picked up the egg pokémon

"Toge.. Toge...priiiii" togepi replied happily

"OK nurse joy, I think I should take my leave" said misty

" please visit us again" said nurse joy

"Yeah.. Sure" replied Misty happily

Misty then went outside where she united with James Jessie meowth and Charles goodshow along with him were blackthorn city gym leader clair

"Hello misty all set" asked Charles.

"Yeah ,so shall we move back. We have to bring others back here" said James

"Hmm, so I think we should get back the same way we came" said James

pokémon there is no need to do it, the ride is coming all the way here" said clair

"Ride ?" Asked misty

" yeah , the aircraft and vans are coming " said clair

After waiting for ten minutes an aircraft landed in front of them.

"Well this is huge" said James

"Yes my boy ,it could hold up to sixty passengers at a time." replied Charles goodshow

"But guys we have to land outside indigo plateau, shadow Mewtwo could sense us from far away" said Misty

"Don't worry little girl, our vehicle is equipped with stealth technology which help us from getting detected " replied Jenny

" so anymore aircraft are coming or this is the only one" asked James

"Yes nine more aircraft are coming ,those have medic and swat team" replied officer jenny

"Hey James have you taken all the supplies " asked Misty

"Yeah, most of them" said James

"Well everyone let's get inside" said Charles

"Mr. Goodshow I think you should stay here in jhoto region , in my gym till everything settles down" said clair

"OK...but make sure you all stay safe and sound" replied Charles to which jennies nodded

"Everyone get inside,we are ready to go" said jenny

 **Back with ash and others**

One by one all gym leaders and their pokemon start gaining their consciousness.

"Hmm where are we " asked Sabrina

" Well to be precise,you are at indigo plateau and you were mind controlled" replied ash

"What , but I couldn't recall anything " asked Sabrina

" don't you remember anything " asked ash

"Nope, the only thing I remembered was" Sabrina said as she start getting headache when try to remembered the past event

"Well Sabrina I think you should give yourself a rest" said ash

"Hey dad ,I think they are getting normal" said ash to which red nodded

"Mr. Red I think I have got the idea how we could defeat shadow Mewtwo" said Gary as he walked towards red

" how...?" Asked red

" well have you noticed that when shadow Mewtwo drained all dark serum from the bodies of gym leader and their Pokémon, they get back to normal" said Gary

"Yeah , but Gary the amount of dark serum in their body is in very small amount as compare of what shadow Mewtwo have and we don't have any equipment the could hold that amount of dark entity for long " said red

"Red we have to close that portal first" said lance

" I will close the portal and retrieve those orb " said Riley

"Okay" said red after which Riley went to machine that has the three orbs.

But before he could go near it an explosion occurred that send Riley sending him away covering area in smoke.

 **Back at kalos vaniville town**

"Serena..Serena can you come here for a sec" grace called Serena as she was in her room

"Yes mom.." Serena yelled from her room

" well Serena professor sycamore has called me as he need your help" said grace

"Help, what kind of help mom" asked Serena

" well, professor sycamore had to go to hoenn region for research of mega evolution so he asked me if you could help Sophia in taking care of Pokémon there" explained grace

"Yeah mom, I will. Garchomp would be happy to see me " said Serena

 **Back at indigo plateau**

"Riley " lance cried out loud

"I am OK. Don't panic" said Riley

When smoke cleared he was surrounded in protected shield. On opposite side were standing domino and Sebastian with their gyrados and alakazam

"Well well well , aren't you trying to get the orbs,don't you" said domino

 _"How they escaped" thought ash_

 _"Yes I am thinking of,so now surrender yourself or get ready to defeated " said riley_

"Infernape use firespin on alakazam, gallade use thunderbolt on gyrados" ordered flint

"Alakazam use reflect to send thunderbolt back at infernape, gyrados use flamethrower on gallade" commanded domino and Sebastian.

 _Infernape launched the flamethrower at alakazam and gallade launched the thunderbolt at gyrados. On other side alakazam created a reflected barrier that send back the thunderbolt at infernape and gyrados used flamethrower on gallade._

" haxorus use deagonrage at alakazam,sceptile use solarbeam on gyrados,magmar use fireblast on alakazam,tyranitar use Stone edge on gyrados,gallade use magical leaf on alakazam,pikachu use charge beam on gyrados" orders ash,lance,Riley,red,Gary and blue together

When all attacks hit their target they fell on ground unconscious. Everyone recalled their Pokémon back at their pokéballs.

" what ! How could we loose" said Sebastian and domino in shock

"You lost because you took side of wrong " said red

Sebastian and domino then recalled their fallen pokémon and tried to run but from sky falls two cube that converted into electric net preventing them to escape.

"Argh, what the hell happened now" said domino

"Domino and Sebastian, this is pokémon S.W.A.T team and in the name of law you are under arrested " said one voice

" hey everyone" said Misty

" _Hmm where this voice came from? " thought ash_

 _When he look upwards he saw an aircraft was hovering and from which landed the cops and jennies. Along with them was the misty and ex-team tocket trio_

"Well do anyone of you know about other team rocket grunts" asked one of jennies

"Yes they were inside the building" replied Jessie

Meanwhile nine more aircraft came at indigo plateau consist of medic and swat the aircrafts landed nurse joy and doctors and cops.

"Could you please lead us to the place where people were kept hostage " asked the team of doctor Jessie James and meowth

"Yeah sure" replied Jessie James and meowth

Misty then landed from aircraft and ran towards ash.

"Hey ash take this,they were of great help" said misty as she handed him gardevoir and graveller's pokéballs.

"No problem misty,but where is Charles goodshow" asked ash

"Well he stayed back at clair's place" replied misty

"Clair,who is she" asked ash

" that would be me" said a new voice from behind ash

From behind appear a lady attaining the height of 5'8" with blue hair. Meanwhile lance,red,riley and blue also noticed her.

"Well isn't it my little sis" said lance as he hugged her

"Sister...!" Said ash and Misty in shock

"Yeah he is my brother" replied clair

"Hi clair,long time no see" said blue red and riley

"Well red finally you showed up yourself" said Clair with smile

"Dad you know her" asked ash

" yes ash" replied red

" Guys we could do introduction later ,first we have to stop the shadow Mewtwo and save the legendaries" said Gary

"Yeah right" said misty

Back in the building cops have captured the half of team rocket grunts as half of them fled away before the cops could reach. And secondly the medic team help unconscious hostages and bring them to consciousness so that they could be treated further back at the hospital.

Cops securely took pokéballs of hostages.

Back at island team of four doctors treated this gym leaders.

"So what should we do now ,we don't know where could we find a relic that could separate dark powers from shadow mewtwo." asked red

" well I have heard of the item you were asking for" said clair

"What you have?" Asked red

"Yeah its called darksplicer an ancient relic could separate the dark serum or we can say all dark powers from shadow Mewtwo " explained clair

"So where could we find darksplicer " asked Gary

"Well Gary darksplicer can be found in place where no one could go, in distortion world" said clair

"Distortion world" asked gary

"Isn't is place where giratina lives" asked ash

"Yeah ,you are right ash. Distortion world is difficult to reach and if successful in entered then you have to fight powerful ghost pokemon that guards the distortion world and giratina "explained clair

"So how to enter the reverse world" asked ash

" Well, I don't but there is ancient script that mention the secret of reverse or we can say distortion world. But beware the distortion world has powerful ghost type Pokémon too which cannot be found anywhere else." Replied clair.

" well I will go and get the dark splicer " said ash

" ash that place is dangerous " said Clair

"Yes ash that place is dangerous" said red

" don't worry dad if I have my Pokémon with me then nothing could happen to me" ash said with confidence

"Ash keep one more thing in mind that, in distortion world your life energy will start getting lower" said red

"Ash you know where mount coronet is" asked Clair

" yes I knew , it's in sinnoh region. Am I right" said ash

" Yes and wait ash I will go with you" said Clair

"Okay " said ash

"Come on out dragonite" said clair as she revealed her dragon type

"You have a dragonite too" ash asked

" yeah, I got her twenty years ago when I was of age four" said clair

"Come out dragonite " said ash as he released his dragonite

"Dragonite" dragonite roared as he came out of pokéball.

"Wow ash you have dragonite" clair asked

"Yeah ,she was with me from just past nine months" said ash

" Dragonite could you take me to mount coronet in sinnoh" asked ash

After this dragonite lowered its back to let ash climb on. After which both dragonite take off to the skies

Meanwhile shadow Mewtwo is loosing its energy as he was giving good fight to arceus, lugia and rayquaza. On other side the articuno molteres zapdos and celebi are also loosing their energy.

Mewtwo , latias, latios ,darkrai and mew also feels tired due to continuous battle from last few hours.

 **After one hour**

Officer jennies and swat team bring all the captive grunts outside and start putting them in vans.

On other hand medic team brings the hostages safely outside along with their Pokémon and put them in aircraft so that they could take them back to blackthorn city and treat them.

"Jessie James ,meowth, Gary ,blue ,Misty and Lance you should go to blackthorn city till everything settled down." Said red.

"But red what about here" asked lance

"Well Giovanni is dead and other gymleaders are back to normal. So for shadow Mewtwo we two are enough. " said red

" plus your Pokémon are too tired,and they need medical attention asap" said red

" OK..just take care of yourself " said lance as he along with Jessie,James ,meowth ,misty and Gary enter on aircraft.

" once everything clears we will send them back to kanto" said officer Jenny

"Sure" replied red after which aircrafts took off in the sky in stealth mode.

"Red why you send them away " asked Riley

"Because the war is not over as it seems,shadow Mewtwo is far more powerful than we thought" said red " and I don't want them to get injured " added red

 **Back with legendaries**

 _(" hmm pathetic, you couldn't defeat them with boost of dark serum") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _("Soldiers come here") said shadow Mewtwo to legendary birds and celebi_

 _(" yes master") said legendary birds and celebi as the turn towards shadow Mewtwo_

 _Shadow Mewtwo then used his powers to hold legendary birds and celebi, then used his tentacles that appeared from its back and start sapping the life energy and all dark serum from their body._

 _With in minute he absorb the remained dark serum and energy from the body of articuno molteres zapdos and celebi. Once their energy drained out he then decided to kill them._

 _The blades then appears out from his hands like leafblade_

 _"Red we have to do something " said Riley to which nodded_

 _" go charizard, garchomp " said red and Riley as they send out their respective Pokémon_

 _"Charizard use fireblast on shadow Mewtwo, garchomp add your flamethrower to fireblast" said Riley and red_

 _Garchomp and charizard then launched their attack that collided with shadow Mewtwo stopping him to slash the heads of legendaries. The attacks made shadow Mewtwo to loose his grip on the legendarily birds._

 _(" who dare to stop me") said shadow Mewtwo in threatening voice_

 _(" we stopped you") said charizard and garchomp_

 _(" you pathetic mons think you could stop me") said shadow Mewtwo as he launch the psychic attack towards both charizard and garchomp and send them away._

 _Legendary birds and celebi were falling towards ground. Mewtwo and other legendaries caught them with psychic._

 _Arceus then check legendaries for the signature of dark serum inside the bodies of legendaries which they find nill._

 _(" well it's a good sign that they will get back to normal") said Arceus_

 _("Since our friends are no longer in control of shadow Mewtwo, let's attack him together ") said rayquaza_

 _Charizard and garchomp then balance themselves and then rushed towards shadow Mewtwo with dragon rush._

 _Back with legendaries they surrounded shadow Mewtwo and said_

 _(" your time has came to an end shadow Mewtwo, here take this ) said Arceus as he along with rayquaza,darkrai, latias, latios, mew, Mewtwo, charizard and garchomp launched their powerful attack_

 _Lugia launched aeroblast,Mewtwo used psystrike,darkrai used darkvoid on shadow mewtwo,latias and latios used lustur purge and mist ball, rayquaza used dragon ascent,mew used flamethrower, charizard and garchomp used dragon used judgement._

 _All attacks then collided with shadow Mewtwo that ripped his limbs and made a hole in his body._

 _The next thing what happens shocked both legendaries,red and Riley's garchomp and charizard_

 _The ripped part of his bodies start glowing and start regenerated. After few minutes shadow Mewtwo was completely healed._

 _"How this could be possible" said Riley in shock_

 _("Can't we stop him") asked darkrai furiously_

 _Shadow Mewtwo then used psychic on garchomp and charizard. The strong psychic attack knockout the both Pokémon_

 _"Return charizard ,garchomp you helped a lot" said red and Riley as they recall them back to pokéball._

 **And cut...! Guys this marks end of this chapter. shadow Mewtwo has regeneration capability.**

 **Will ash be able to fetch darksplicer from distortion world? Will our heroes with the help of legendaries able to finish shadow Mewtwo once for all?**

 **Stay tune for next chapter gguys and R &R.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra,butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m) Graveller (m),rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f), ,primeape(f),ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **Author Note:**

 **Hello everyone here is another chapter, and sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Where**

 **Now enjoy the story guys... :)**

CH 31: Attack on kanto Vlll

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

 **Previously:**

 _(" your time has came to an end shadow Mewtwo, here take this ) said Arceus as he along with rayquaza,darkrai, latias, latios, mew, Mewtwo, charizard and garchomp launched their powerful attack_

 _Lugia launched aeroblast,Mewtwo used psystrike,darkrai used darkvoid on shadow mewtwo,latias and latios used lustur purge and mist ball, rayquaza used dragon ascent,mew used flamethrower, charizard and garchomp used dragon used judgement._

 _All attacks then collided with shadow Mewtwo that ripped his limbs and made a hole in his body._

 _The next thing what happens shocked both legendaries,red and Riley's garchomp and charizard_

 _The ripped part of his bodies start glowing and start regenerated. After few minutes shadow Mewtwo was completely healed._

 _"How this could be possible" said Riley in shock_

 _("Can't we stop him") asked darkrai furiously_

 _Shadow Mewtwo then used psychic on garchomp and charizard. The strong psychic attack knockout the both Pokémon_

 _"Return charizard ,garchomp you helped a lot" said red and Riley as they recall them back to pokéball._

 **Now:**

"If shadow Mewtwo could regenerated there is no way we could stop him" said red

"I will go and destroy the pokéball in which the legendaries were caught. I know the effect of dark serum was over but they are still under ownership " said red

" Riley , take the three orbs in possession " said red after which Riley detached the orbs from the machine, after which the portal opened to hall of origin vanished

When red move to place where the body of Giovanni was laying where he found pokéballs were attached to his belt.

Red then encased his fist in aura energy and shattered the pokéballs in pieces.

 **Back with ash and clair**

Both ash and clair are flying on their dragonite towards mount coronet.

"Ash I think we should switch our flying type. Dragonite is tired from flying that too long" said clair

"You are right, dragonite land there" said ash pointing to forest below" said ash

After a minute both ash and clair landed in forest below after which they both hopped off their Pokémon

"Thanks for the ride dragonite, now take rest" said ash

 _("Thanks dad ,I will always ready for any help you want") said dragonite before returning back to pokéball._

At same time clair return her dragonite. She then released her salamance

"Pidgeot come on out " said ash

When pidgeot came out he was back to his normal form.

"Umm Pidgeot you are normal again" said ash

 _(" what..! But I already started to like that form") pidgeot complained_

 _("If I am back to normal, so it means that charizard maybe in his normal form ") ash pidgeot added_

"We will talk about this later " said ash. "Pidgeot for now take us to the ,that direction"said ash

Pidgeot then allowed ash to hop but all of sudden hyperbeam struck ash's pidgeot as well as Clair's salamance

"What's that " asked clair

When ash and clair turned back they saw the flock of ten skarmory and fifteen murkrow and their leader honchkrow surrounded them

"Where do they came from" asked ash

" don't know but by the looks of their ,they doesn't came here to welcome us " said clair

The group of murkrow and skarmory rushed towards them.

"Salamance use flame thrower on skarmory" orders clair. " charizard use flamethrower on skarmory, magneton use thunderwave on murkrow " command ash as he threw two pokéballs from which emerge charizard in his normal form,and magneton.

Both magneton launch the wave of electricity that hit all murkrow and their leader honchkrow resulting in paralysis making the unable to move.

Charizard and skarmory launched flamethrowers that hit skarmory.

"Now magneton use thunder on flock of murkrow, charizard use heatwave on skarmory,salamance use dracometeor on skarmory and murkrow" ordered Clair and ash together

The thunder from magneton knocked out the flock of murkrow,the heatwave and draco meteor knocked out skarmory flock.

Ash finding the right moment throws two empty pokéballs that captured the leader of skarmory flock and honchkrow the leader of flock of murkrow's.

Clair also captured one of the skarmory.

Once ash and clair done with dealing the flock of skarmory and murkrow they flew towards the .

 **After ten minutes of flight they reached at top of**

"Thanks pidgeot,take rest now" said ash smiling while returning pidgeot back to its pokéball

"Salamance you too take rest" said Clair

"OK let's search the ancient door which has to be here for sure" said ash

 **After twenty minutes of search they both found a door**

"So this is the door behind which the spear pillars are located" asked ash

"But I don't think,it will open that easily" said Clair

"So what do we do now" said ash

"To enter the spear cave where spear pillars are you need to have a spear key,adamant orb and lustrous orb" said a voice

When ash and clair turned ,they saw there standing none other than sinnoh league champion with her unbeatable garchomp.

"Cynthia.." Said clair in surprise

"Yeah it's me none other than Cynthia " said Cynthia smiling as she hug her longtime friend

"And garchomp how are you" said clair as she pet garchomp

"Wow garchomp sure has a soft side" said ash admiring garchomp

"So what brought you here and who is this little guy with you" asked Cynthia

"Well this is ash Ketchum from pallet town in kanto and his partner pikachu" said clair

"Kanto ,pallet town huh. I think I knew some Ketchum guy from pallet town as well" said Clair

"Yes you have,his name is Red Ketchum and ash is his son" said clair

" Well this explains a lot why you seem familiar. You have trait of your father plus red's Pikachu also hates to get in pokéball" said Cynthia looking at ash

"So you haven't explained me why you want to reach spear pillars" asked Cynthia

"Well actually we are here for dark splicer which could only be found in distortion world." Said clair

"But why dark splicer" asked Cynthia

"Well this is how it starts" clair start explaining all the things that happened in kanto

"So have you understood" asked clair

"Don't worry I will help you" said Cynthia

" I will bring the spear key from Celestic Town Historical Research it was send here along with the adamant and lustrous orb to keep it out the hands of team galactic " explained Cynthia

"Team galactic" asked Clair and ash

"Yeah they are evil organisation thinking to destroy this universe and create a new one" explained

"You guys stay here while I go and come back with the spear key and the orbs" said Cynthia as she recalled garchomp and send out her togekiss.

"OK togekiss,fly towards celestic town historical research center" said Cynthia as she hopped on togekiss and flew away

"Well what should we do now ash" said clair

"Don't know" said ash until he feels something beneath his feet

"Umm clair did you feel something"asked ash

"No ash" replied clair then all of sudden huge portal appear beneath ash's feet pulled him inside along with pikachu

"Ash...!" Screamed clair as she extended her hand

"Hold my hand ash. You will be safe." Said clair but ash was continuously pulled inside the portal. The gravitational force of the portal was too much for clair to handle as she was also pulled together with ash inside the portal.

 **After ten minutes**

Ash then woke up from unconscious. As he saw he was at entirely different place as he saw that clair was also laid unconscious.

Pikachu was also unconscious

"Hey pikachu wake up" ash said as he slightly tap pikachu

 _(" huh , where are we") asked pikachu as he gained consciousness_

"Don't know Pikachu but I think all our questions will be answered soon " said ash

"Let's wale up clair" said ash as he released his butterfree

 _(" hi ash,where we are") asked butterfree_

" I still don't know but first help me wake up clair" said ash as he pointed to unconscious clair

"Use raindance on her" said ash after which butterfree launched a blue orb in sky which clouds formed in sky due to which rain started.

Later on clair gains her consciousness

"Umm where am I " asked clair

"Well we still don't know, but by the way have you noticed the environment here." Asked asg

"Yeah,its too cold" said Clair

"Well ash I think this is what we were looking for " said clair

"Y..you mean we are in" said ash with wide eyes. "Yes ash we are in distortion world" said clair

"well that explain why there is too much of cold here" said ash

"So how should we find dark splicer? " asked ash

"Well we have to find giratina first as she could know where the dark splicer is" said clair

"Let's go and find giratina" said ash as he send out his fearow

" fearow...fear" said fearow as he emerges from pokéball

"Fearow help us finding giratina. So are you OK to carry me" asked ash

Fearow then nodded in agreement.

"Let's go Pikachu " said ash as he hopped on the fearow. While Clair hopped on her altaria as they both headed

"Um ash I think that we both search in opposite directions. If we find giratina then we signal each of us by firing solar beam and if we are in danger than we fire draco meteor. " said clair

"Well that's a great idea" said ash

"Fearow take us there" said ash

"Altaria let's head there" said clair

After this both headed in opposite direction.

Ash was now flying for past twenty minutes but it was all gone in vain.

"Pikachu how could we find giratina" ash asked to his Pikachu

 _(" ash don't worry we will find her") said pikachu but after a minutes he hear some voices_

 _("Help us ,anybody please help us") said new voices_

 _(" ash I think someone is in danger") said Pikachu_

"Let's help them out pikachu" said ash

After a minutes ash flew to a location from where the voice is coming. After reaching he saw that group of seven spiritombs were cornered the few ghost Pokémon and one of them was of different color.

"Hey you leave them alone" protested ash

As the spiritomb hear ash's voice they turned towards him with malicious grin. They got their new victim, a human

 _("You pathetic human stay away") pikachu translated what spiritomb said_

"If you leave them alone then I don't bother you" said ash in which response group of spiritomb launched the hyperbeam at ash.

"Fearow dodge with double team,gengar ,golurk and gardevoir help us out" ordered ash as he called out them

 _(" where are we ?") Asked the trio as they emerges_

"Distortion world" said ash

"Now gardevoir use imprison on all spiritomb then use elemental blast, gengar ,golurk use flaming electric dark punch ,Pikachu use thunder on spiritomb,fearow use heatwave " command ash

As per command of ash gardevoir used imprison on the spiritomb making them unable to use any moves that gardevoir knew.

Gengar and golurk then used combo of shadow ,thunder, fire punch that hit dead on spiritomb, gardevoir then used the combo of focus blast,energy ball and shadow ball. Pikachu used devastating thunder on spiritomb.

After all this spiritomb are still able to battle. All spiritomb then rushed towards their opponent with the sucker punch

"Gardevoir prepare moonblast and sunny day together and then launch it at spiritombs, pikachu use charge beam,gengar and golurk use night shade" comanded ash

Gardevoir then prepared moonblast along with solarbeam which merged and glows yellowish in color which she launched towards spiritomb. Pikachu prepared charge beam and then launched it at spiritomb. Golurk and gengar launched their night shade at spiritomb.

The respective attacks hit spiritombs knocking them out.

Once they were knocked out ash threw seven pokeballs and captured all spiritomb thinking he will be good addition to team plus they will not bully other ghost type in distortion world.

"Well guys you have done great job,now you all take rest." Said ash as he recalled them back to their pokéball except then hid in bag to sleep.

 _(" thanks ash") replied his Pokémon before returning back to their pokéball._

Ash then turned to ghost types and said who were watching how easily the human has defeated the group of spiritomb.

" well you guys are now safe here, well for sometime." Said ash

 _The respective pokémon give their happy cries._

" um guys you know that where we could find giratina " asked ash

At the name of giratina they all froze. Giratina is the one whose name is not to be taken among ghost type especially in distortion world.

"Well I guess you knew about her" said ash. " if anyone of you could help me to reach her" asked ash

All ghost type then pointed to particular direction _._

Ash then bid farewell to them and flew towards the particular direction.

Meanwhile back with the ghost type they were amazed to see that a kid has defeated the group of spiritomb. As they were discussing on specific topic

 _(" Have you seen that,the way kid defeated those spiritomb ") said one of them_

 _(" yeah he was good,and his other pokémon were too strong.") Said another one_

 _("Yeah dusknoir and shuppet his gengar and golurk were too great") said yamask_

 _(" hey mismagious ,drifloon don't you guys think it's kinda get boring here") asked sableye_

 _(" yeah ,it's kind of") said drifloon_

 _("Well I have a very weird idea if you listen ") said dusknoir_

 _("Speak it up") said drifloon_

 _("Let's join his team") said dusknoir_

 _(" not a bad plan,let's go") said drifloon and others._

Back with ash was flying towards particular direction until a figure appeared in front of him. It was a ghost Pokémon that ash saved from spiritomb

"Hey little guy,you are here " ash asked as he saw him,then he took out his pokedex and look for the details.

 **Yamask the spirit poké Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves. Each retains memories of its former life.**

 **Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry.**

 **This pokémon is currently at level 30 with the ability as mummy. It will** **evolve into Cofagrigus at level 34. This yamask knows the following moves:**

 **Astonish,protect,disable,haze,night shade, hex,will o wisp, ominous wind,curse,ally switch,fake tears,heal block, imprison,nasty plot,Nightmare,toxic spike,zen headbutt, shockwave,painsplit,iron defense, magic coat**

"So your specie name is yamask. Its nice to meet you yamask" said ash happily

"Yamask...ya mask ya" said yamask happily

"So what you are here for" asked ash after which other ghost type also appeared before him

"Woah .. What you guys doing here" asked ash

"Yamask...ya mask ya" said yamask while pointing to one of ash's pokéball on belt.

"You mean you all want to come with me" asked ash to which all nodded

"Well if you want so , then how could I deny you all. Welcome guys"said ash as he bring out six empty pokéball and asked them to touch the ball one by one which they happily agreed for.

Meanwhile ash saw draco meteor being fired in air.

 _"Oh no clair be safe" ash thought as he saw the draco meteor fired in air_

 _"Fearow let's go there " said ash_

 _(" OK ") said fearow_

 _After twenty five minutes of flight in world where there is no gravity and the landmasses are levitating in air. Ash finally reached the place from where the signal came from._

 _Clair and her altaria was in grip of giratina and there was landmass enough to hold few people. Giratina then took ash and fearow in grip_

 _("You humans ,why you tried to invade my realm") said giratina_

 _"_ can you please allow us to clarify " asked ash

 _(" Well,speak quickly") said giratina_

"It all started as team rocket created shadow mewtwo,captured the legendary birds of kanto and celebi, brainwashed created the portal to hall of origin, Shadow mewtwo killed Giovanni , leader of team rocket. Now shadow Mewtwo is controlling them. And I am here to extract the dark splicer" said ash

"Mewtwo,darkrai ,latias and latios ,rayquaza and lugia are currently battling them" said ash

 _(" How could I believe you and there are chances that you may be cooking up the stories")_ said giratina

"Giratina believe me,what I am saying is all true. And even if you don't believe me you could ask arceus yourself" said ash

 _(" what is your name human,I have to told Arceus the name of a person who used the name of legendaries to save himself from punishment ") giratina_ _growled_

"My name is Ash Ketchum" said ash at which giratina frozed

 _(" you..you are ash ketchum ,the chosen one from pallet town. ) asked giratina_

" yeah that's what arceus told me ,that I am the chosen one" replied ash

 _(" I am sorry chosen one , lord arceus told us that new chosen one by name of ash Ketchum will help save the world,but I don't know that we would meet like this") said giratina_

"Well giratina we all make mistakes,but for now please put us back on land" said ash after which giratina put them on one of floating landmasses and releases altaria and fearow also. Ash and clair recalled their pokémon back.

 _(" And I want to apologize to you young lady") said giratina_

"Well you were doing your duty" said clair smiling

 _("Chosen one what could I do for you") asked giratina_

"Well as I have told you ,I came here for dark splicer." said ash

"And we have heard that this thing is in distortion world" said clair

 _("Chosen one and you come with me. Hop on my back and hold me tight as you can") said giratina to ash and clair_

 _Once they both hopped on the giratina she then created a portal and get inside it._

 _After a minute giratina,Clair and ash arrived in other part of the reverse world where a land mass is floating having a black and purple cube like object resting on top of it glowing with dark energy._

 _Giratina then touched the top of cube which then begin transforming that reveal the pentagon spear like object with the small purple orbs present on each side and one at top._

 _(" here take this ,this is a dark splicer. You have to put it in chest of shadow Mewtwo " ) said giratina_

"Thanks giratina we appreciate your help" said ash

 _(" Before you leave ,let me heal your Pokémon ") said giratina_

 _Once giratina healed the pokemon of ash and clair she created the portal out side the mount coronet from where ash and clair fall into distortion world._

 **Outside mount coronet**

 _Cynthia was searching for ash and clair from past five minutes as she got the two orbs and key._

 _"Where they could have gone" thought Cynthia as all of a sudden a portal appear behind her._

"Finally you came ,where were you" asked Cynthia

"Well it's kinda long story , we were actually in distortion world and we got what what we needed" said ash as he showed her the dark splicer.

" So Cynthia we should take our leave now ,but I will visit sinnoh before kanto league to get some training" said ash

" see you then " said Cynthia

After bidding farewell ash and clair called out their dragonite and headed towards back to kanto.

 **I hope you all readers that you liked this chapter. Ash got the dark splicer and some amazing ghost types too.**

 **Please R &R. **

**Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb x 8,drifloon ,ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 32: Attack on kanto IX -The Final clash

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

Ash and Clair was now flying on their dragonite back towards indigo plateau.

"Clair how much time we have to reach indigo plateau" ash asked

" well it's about twenty minutes left" clair replied

"I hope everything is fine back at indigo plateau " said ash

"Don't worry ash everyone will be fine" clair.

"Dragonite let's go fast " said ash and clair to their Pokémon

Back at indigo plateau legendaries are battling shadow Mewtwo.

 _(" well if this thing could regenerate ,then we need a way to stop him") said lugia_

 _(" lugia he don't even know what he is doing ,it's just like he was under the control of dark serum") said Mewtwo_

 _Shadow Mewtwo was now levitating in air, looking at all legendaries with a malicious grin._

 _(" hmm,let's start again, the fun was about to begin ") said shadow Mewtwo as he landed below and closed his eyes._

 _After few minutes it glows black and pink signaling he is using either recover or rest._

 _(" well he is using rest, so now what he is up to") asked latios_

 _(" let's see") said latios_

 _Shadow Mewtwo after using rest flew back in air and faced the legendaries_

 _("Now let's take this to another level ,shall we") said shadow Mewtwo as he glows while once again and start changing shape._

 _Once the light died,there was mega shadowMewtwoX in place of shadow Mewtwo._

 _(" argh! When we thought things couldn't get any worse,we get this ") darkrai groaned._

 _(" holy moly, that freaking thing could mega evolve ") said red as he saw the shadow Mewtwo mega evolve._

 _(" Surprised, didn't you ") asked shadow Mewtwo_

 _("Well it was good to play with you but now it's time to get serious ") said shadow Mewtwo as he closed his eyes. Once eyes were closed he focus on his power. The power levels start increasing gradually. Shockwaves were start releasing._

 _(" lord Arceus share we mega evolve") asked rayquaza, eon duo and mewtwo_

 _(" yes why not") said Arceus after which legendaries mega evolve._

 _(" that's freakin insane, who has thought that legendaries could mega evolve themselves ") said Riley_

 _(" that's why they are called legendaries for sure ") replied red_

 _("Everyone change of plans ,surround shadow Mewtwo and use your powerful attacks") said Arceus_

 _("OK lord Arceus") said everyone_

 _After the orders of lord Arceus every one surrounded the mega shadow MewtwoX._

 _Shadow Mewtwo then multiplied himself in to nine copies and each nine copies vanished in air. The each copies then appear behind legendaries and land a devastating kick._

 _Each copy of Mega Shadow MewtwoX then start using close combat on each legendaries. Buey each legendaries able to dodge the attacks of shadow mewtwoX._

 _Meanwhile ash and clair reached the entry point of indigo plateau where they saw the battle between legendaries and shadow MewtwoX._

 _(" you will be defeated shadow Mewtwo") said MewtwoX who was exchanging punches and kicks._

 _("Yeah who will stop me") said shadow MewtwoX_

 _("We will stop you ") said MewtwoX_

 _(" shadow Mewtwo take this, shadow ball") said mega Mewtwo X as he prepare shadowball ten times bigger as compared to normal shadow ball and launched it towards Shadow Mewtwo clone_

 _Once shadowball contact with shadow MewtwoX the clone of shadow Mewtwo X vanished._

 _Mewtwo then take a glance at others and saw that they were fighting with the clones. And one by one upon contact of the attacks shadow Mewtwo duplicates vanished in air_

 _("Leave it shadow Mewtwo, your powers are now getting weaker. The more you battle ,the easily you will get open for defeat") said Arceus_

 _(" Don't judge me right now ,I have more tricks up my sleeve ") said each clone of shadow MewtwoX._

 _(" Giovanni implanted the knowledge of how to use aura while creating me. ") said clones of shadow MewtwoX together._

 _(" but too bad he is not alive now") added Shadow Mewtwo X._

 _(" now take this ,aura sphere") said shadow MewtwoX as he start preparing the dark aura sphere which start growing bigger and bigger until it was the diameter of five feet._

 _Shadow MewtwoX then launched it towards the legendaries._

 _("Judgement.. ") said Arceus as he launched his powerful attack at aura sphere_

 _("Dragon rage") said latias,latios and rayquaza as they launched there dragon type attacks at aura sphere_

 _(" ice beam") said darkrai,mew and Mewtwo while launching their attacks_

 _(" hydropump ") lugia said when sending his water type attack._

 _The shadow aura sphere absorbed the incoming attacks as shadow MewtwoX hold it with the psychic grip._

 _Once the attacks were absorbed by aura sphere shadow MewtwoX send it towards legendaries._

 _Legendaries then used their psychic attacks to hold the incoming aura sphere but the dark aurasphere and psychic from shadow MewtwoX proved a great hurdle._

 _Latias,Latios, Mew,Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Lugia,Darkrai,Arceus, launched dragon pulse, shadowball,aeroblast respectively which merged together and collided with dark aura sphere._

 _On colliding both attacks resulting in smoke sending shockwave in whole area._

"What's that" said clair as shr felt shockwave generated from attacks collision.

"Maybe shockwave from legendary battle" said ash.

"Let's move fast dragonite " said ash to his dragonite.

Back with legendaries the clones of shadow MewtwoX began merging again leaving single shadow MewtwoX.

 _Shadow Mewtwo then fire rapid shadow balls which legendaries dodged easily. Shadow MewtwoX vanished in air and appeared behind mew as she was more vulnerable as compared to the others._

 _Once shadow Mewtwo was behind her he revert back to his normal form and used double team to surround her and used psychic on her._

 _(" hey you leave her") said darkrai_

 _(" what , are you kiding me. She has tremendous amount of power in her and wouldn't it be foolish to leave her") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _Shadow Mewtwo then bring her close and tentacles on his back appear again and pierced into new and start sapping life force from her._

 _Meanwhile ash arrived there and saw shadow Mewtwo was leaching the life of mew._

"Dragonite use dragon rage on shadow Mewtwo " commanded ash and clair

 _The combined attack of both dragonite hit shadow Mewtwo which made him loose grip on mew. Mewtwo then taking benefit of moment teleported and grab mew and took her to their side._

 _(" Thanks chosen one you arrive on time") said Arceus_

 _(" well I got that would help us to defeat the shadow Mewtwo ") said ash_

 _(" you human how you dad to interrupt me") said shadow Mewtwo in threatening voice_

" you can't hurt new or any other innocent people or Pokémon alike. Your greed of power made you blind" said ash

 _(" I have to make you understand in different way") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _(" here take this, shadow ball") said shadow Mewtwo as he launched orb of dark energy._

"Dragonite use dragon pulse"command ash

 _Both attacks collide creating the smoke. Once smoke cleared the shadow Mewtwo was gone. After few second he appeares behind ash giving him a full blow of psycho cut sending ash to ground along with the dragonite._

Mewtwo then hold ash with his psychic and place him safely on ground. Dragonite balanced herself in air as she landed beside ash safely.

 _(" dad are you OK.") Asked dragonite_

 _("Ash you OK" ) asked Mewtwo to which ash nodded_

" I am ok girl,now please take a rest till everything clears out" said ash as he recalled her back to pokéball.

"Ash you got the dark splicer " asked red

" yeah,but we have to put it in his chest to make it work" said ash

"But we need to have a plan on how to defeat shadow Mewtwo" asked ash

" we have to first distract him and then we will defeat him" said red

" We have to take help from one of legendaries to get near the shadow Mewtwo " said red

"Red I think latias and latios would be better option" said Riley

"Hmm that's a great idea" said red

"Mewtwo could you send latias or latios here we have to discuss with her something." said ash to which Mewtwo nodded and teleport away.

"Let's go guys ,let's defeat him" said ash

" come out greninja,charizard,pidgeot " said ash as he call out his Pokémon

"Gre...nin...ja" said greninja

"Chari...zard" roared charizard

"Geot...pidgeot...pidg" chirped pidgeot

"Pidgeot greninja help us in distracting the shadow Mewtwo " said ash

 _("Latios, ash Ketchum need your help meanwhile I take your position ") said Mewtwo to which she nodded and flew downward._

"Greninja get on pidgeot's back and try to distract both use any of the attack you want and I will try to pierce this splicer into chest of shadow Mewtwo " said ash

"You got it" asked ash to which they nodded.

" Charizard you help legendaries fighting shadow Mewtwo " said ash after which charizard flew where shadow Mewtwo was fighting.

"And latios you know how to invisible" asked ash

 _("Yes Ash Ketchum ") replied latias_

 _(" great, now can you make your rider invisible as well") asked ash_

 _(" yes") replied latias._

 _(" now here is the plan ,while others were distracting shadow Mewtwo and we have to pierce dark splicer in his chest ") said ash after which she allow ash to ride her while she goes invisible and took off in air._

"Riley what should we do now" asked red

"Let's help 'em out" said Riley

"Come out pidgeot,skarmory " said red and Riley as they send out their flying type.

"Pidgeot skarmory take us in the air " said Riley and red as they flew air.

 _(" hey guys you mind if we help") asked pidgeot to legendaries_

 _(" not at all,at this time we need all help we could get") said rayquaza_

 _("Bring all help you want but you could not defeat me") said shadow Mewtwo_

 _(" we will see it later for now take this, luster purge") said latios as he launched his attack_

 _Shadow Mewtwo then Dodge the attack with teleport._

 _Mewtwo then vanished away and launched a devastating firepunch on shadow Mewtwo sending him flying away._

 _Meanwhile Ash's charizard and pidgeot decided to attack shadow Mewtwo with giga impact and bravebird._

 _Charizard rushed towards shadow Mewtwo with dragon rush which shadow Mewtwo retaliate with the irontail. Charizard halted it's attack and grab shadow Mewtwo's tail and throw him away. From other side pidgeot xam with brave bird hitting shadow Mewtwo dead on his chest sending him towards ground._

 _(" dark void") Darkrai launched his signature move._

 _The attack hit shadow Mewtwo putting him to sleep._

 _("Night mare,dream eater,Luster purge,dragon ascend, judgement,psystrick,flamethrower, dragon rage,brave bird,water shuriken") all legendaries and pokemon said as they launched their attacks on shadow Mewtwo_

 _The attacks collided with shadow Mewtwo they ripped his limbs. The shadow Mewtwo was laying in ground unconscious_

 _(" ash put dark splicer in his chest before he recovers") said latias as she goes visible again and landed near the body of shadow Mewtwo_

"OK" said ash as he hopped of her and bring dark splicer out of his pocket and stabbed it in his chest.

Once dark splicer was fully inside his chest the crystal of dark splicer start glowing and a small portal the size of coin appears on chest of shadow Mewtwo and the dark energy start transferring out of shadow Mewtwo's body inside the small portal.

Slowly the dark black color of his start fading away leaving the body coloration as of Mewtwo signaling that dark serum of shadow Mewtwo is absorbed by dark splicer

Once the process is over the dark splicer came out of chest and vanished in air.

"So is this over?" Asked red

"Don't know" said Riley

 _(" so guys it's over or not") asked rayquaza_

 _Meanwhile shadow Mewtwo start gaining his consciousness._

 _(" where am I ,and who are you and what happened to me") asked shadow Mewtwo as he saw Arceus and others in front of him_

 _("Well mewthree,you are in kanto region,and what happened to you is that you were artificially created just like him here and you were mind controlled") said Arceus pointing Mewtwo_

 _(" sorry for inconvenience but what should I do now") said mewthree_

 _(" well you could be a part of our legendary family") said Arceus_

 _("Well I don't know , after all of this you still want me to join your family") said mewthree_

" mewthree you were under the control of dark serum , and you don't know what you were doing. Plus you have to give them a chance " said ash

"Yes mewthree ash is right ,you have to give yourself a chance" said red

"You know Mewtwo was same like you before,but now you could see he is change now" added red

 _("Well I think I should I give myself a second chance and I will join your family ") said mewthree._

 _Arceus then turned to ash,red ,Riley and clair._

 _("Thankyou all you guys helped a lot. Before we get back to hall of origin ,chosen one I would like to give you a gift") said arceus_

"A gift lord Arceus" asked ash

 _("Come here ash") said lord Arceus_

 _Ash then get closer to arceus after which Arceus place his paw on Ash's head after which ash starts glowing once light down Arceus said_

 _("Dear chosen one , ash Ketchum of pallet town I hereby give you ability to understand any pokémon irrespective of whether you own it or not") said Arceus_

 _"Thanks lord Arceus" replied ash smiling._

 _("Lord Arceus, we will stay with red and ash to help them bring everything back to normal") said Mewtwo and new_

 _("Well if that is both of you want then you could stay here") said Arceus_

 _(" We will meet again ash Ketchum ") said Arceus, rayquaza, lugia,latias,latios,darkrai together as they vanished along with celebi,molteres, articuno and zapdos._

 _Ash then turned to his charizard,greninja and pidgeot and said " well done guys ,now you should take rest"_

"Riley we have to place the orbs back to their original place" said red

 _(" red I will teleport you to the location of these orbs ") said Mewtwo_

" well thanx Mewtwo,let's make it quick" said red as he and Mewtwo teleported away

" uncle Riley,what should we do now" asked ash

"Ash you have to train for kanto league" said Riley

"Maybe you would get more time to train this time as it may take eight to nine months more to begin the league." riley

After twenty minutes red arrive back at indigo plateau with Mewtwo after keeping orbs back at their original place.

 **And cut..! The final chapter of shadow Mewtwo arc is over now. So please let me know how you guys like it.**

 **Next chapter start with all new begining and Ash's kanto league arc.**

 **And guys give suggestions on what to do with those spiritombs he had caught and Ash's extra tauros.**

 **So stay tune for next chapter guys. And don't forget to leave your reviews and suggestions.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb x 7,drifloon ,ghastly and haunter.

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak anīd anything related to Pokémon

CH 33: Everything Back to normal

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

With the shadow mewtwo being defeated and ice,fire and thunder orbs back at fire ,ice and thunder island the whether across kanto region start getting back to see what in store for future for our heroes.

 **At indigo plateu**

"Dad we have to inform others that threat is over so that they could meet us back at professor oak lab" said ash

"Red ,Riley ,Ash and Mewtwo I have to get back to my gym because my assistant called me saying that challengers were waited long for gym battle " said clair.

"Yeah sure,have a safe journey" said red

"Come out skarmory " Clair called out her skarmory which she recently caught and flew away

"Dad I think we should head back to pallet town" said ash

"Yes sure ash" said Red

"Mewtwo please teleport us to pallet town" said red

"OK red" said Mewtwo as he teleported back to pallet town.

 **At pallet town**

Mewtwo teleported Red Riley and Ash back to pallet town.

"It's good to be back at home" said Ash

" Mewtwo would you able to teleport, all the people to their respective cities" asked Red

Mewtwo simply nodded at the request of Red.

 **Back at New Island**

"Professor oak" said Delia

"Yes Delia,do you want to speak something" asked professor Oak.

"Yeah,I am just worried about what is happening right now" said Delia

" Delia just look at the whether, it's all clear which means the threat is over" said professor

Meanwhile Mewtwo teleport there.

 _("Hello ") Mewtwo said telepathically._

 _(" I have to say that everything is clear and you will be teleported back pallet ") said Mewtwo_

" so that mean I could get to see my ashy and red again " asked Delia

 _(" yes ,and now get ready to go") said Mewtwo as he teleported pallet town native with him back to pallet town._

Aftee five minute back at pallet town Mewtwo teleported with the town people where red,Riley and ash was standing.

"Ash,Red,Riley" said Delia and professor.

"Mom,professor, Brock its good to see you again." Said ash

"Mom where is growlith and evee" asked ash

" well I have kept them back to their pokéball so that they could get out of stress for sometime.

"And are you OK ash" asked Brock

" yes and I have captured some new pokémon too" said ash

"So which Pokémon" asked professor

" I will introduced them to all of you later but before that we have to bring everything back to normal" said ash

 _(" Red I have to go and teleport the people of other cities back to their cities from other island ") said Mewtwo to which Red nodded_

 _After few minutes Mewtwo teleported away._

"Dad I think we should call Gary and others so that they could know that we have arrived at pallet town" said ash

"OK let me call them" said Red as he dialled Lance number on his xtrancievers

 **With Lance and others at blackthorn city Pokémon center**

Lance was staring at the sky with his arms crossed.

"Lance .." Said a voice

"Hey blue , what you are doing out side" asked Lance

"Seen you outside staring the sky,so what's on your mind" asked Blue

"Nothing ,just thinking about the events of past few days. I hope everything will settle down" said Lance

"Your wish came true,recently Red called me and he said that every thing is clear and they have arrived back at pallet town" said Blue

"So what are we waiting for let's go" said Lance

 **Time skip one month Nine O' Clock in morning**

It's been a month since the kanto suffers tragic events of shadow Mewtwo and team rocket gym leaders help their cities to bring back the way their cities were before the team rocket incident.

Blue oak left to fulfil his duties as Pokémon G-Men

Ash's friend Misty and Brock returned back to their respective city to help their family in restoring the city.

Lance return back to indigo league headquarters along with Charles goodshow to restore it for the upcoming league.

Professor Elm send back all the Pokémon that belong to other trainers back to professor Oak

Currently Red and Riley stayed back at pallet town with Delia and ash.

Red ,Riley and Delia were currently present at the living room of professor oak's laboratory where Gary is also present. Evee and Growlith were sitting on lap of Delia and Red.

"Red what you have decided now" asked professor

"Didn't decided yet, but I would be staying here till kanto league is over" said Red

Meanwhile a news broadcasted featuring press conference of Charles Goodshow with media persons.

"Good morning to each and every one. I Charles Goodshow has to make an important announcement regarding the upcoming kanto league.

The Indigo League which is scheduled to be start from next month is now postponed for next eight months. The Indigo League will scheduled to begin after eight months. Registration for Indigo league tournament will start on tenth of March at Indigo plateau.

So everyone start training for the league. And that's all I have to say. Have a nice day to everyone ."

After the conference next news start playing.

"So eight months huh" asked ash

" yes eight months ash,you have to train hard as this time competition will be extreme" said professor

" Gary I want to see you in finals so don't disappoint me" declared ash

"You have my words , you will get hell of a battle" said Gary

"Professor I have to ask you something" said ash

"Yes my boy,go ahead" said professor

"Well what I was thinking is I want to go on a training trip across Hoenn and Sinnoh. So could you allow me to carry unlimited pokémon just during the time of training trip" asked ash

"OK ash ,it will be done " said professor

"By the way ash professor Sycamore called me a week before stating that he is visiting kanto region " said professor Oak

"What really,I can't wait to meet him" said ash excitedly

"Plus along with him he will be bringing some guests too" said professor Oak

"Plus he said that he got a harness for the mega and key stone for your Lucario" said professor.

"So when they are arriving here" asked ash

" well he said he will depart from kalos on this Saturday morning and will arrive here on Sunday evening according to japan standard time" said professor

"But I am bit running out of time,so could you pick them from vermilion city airport." Asked professor

" yeah sure" said ash

"Gramps I want to go for training trip too" said Gary

"You too Gary" said professor in shock

"Yeah ,after seeing Ash and his Pokémon I decided to train for real" said Gary

"So why don't you both go to training trip together" professor Oak suggested

"Nah.. I wanna do it alone" said Gary

Meanwhile team rocket trio came inside

"Hello professor, all Pokémon have been feeded " said the trio

"Ah well done Jessie, James and meowth" said professor

"Jessie James and meowth your next assignment will be cleansing of Pokémon eggs placed inside the incubator in the lab. And make sure you don't break them by mistake " said professor

"OK professor." Said the trio as they headed inside lab

Back with Jessie and James as they were doing conversation with each other

"Well Jessie, only one month more and then we will get our own Pokémon trainer license" said James

"Yeah , Lance and Charles goodshow were kind enough to clear charges on us" said Jessie

"Plus professor was also nice,he taught us basics of Pokémon. No wonder ash is so good at battling." Said meowth

"Don't forget his father is kanto champion" said james

 **At** **Vaniville Town**

"Serena have you done packing all your stuff" asked grace

"Yes mom , I can't wait to see ash and all of his Pokémon" said Serena

" It's been a complete month passed since everything sorted out in kanto " said Grace

"Well Serena don't you want to get tour starter Pokémon from professor sycamore before heading to kanto" asked grace

"Yeah, I want to. But I could pick my starter on the day we go to lumios city for boarding the plane" replied Serena

"Well this also sounds good" said grace

 **At lumios city professor sycamore lab**

"Professor Alain is here " said Sophia professor Sycamore's assistant

"Tell him to wait" said professor from inside the lab

" Please wait here,professor will attend you soon" said Sophia as she moved to other part of lab

After waiting for few minutes professor came out from inside

"Well hello Alian ,came for pickup your first Pokémon" said professor

" yes" replied Alian

"Ok then follow me" said professor after which he followed professor inside the room containing a case having six pokéballs.

"Well Alian we have different starter pokémon along with traditional kalos starters " said professor

Professor opened the pokéballs and revealed six Pokémon.

"Char..." Said charmender

"Saur..." Said bulbasaur

"Quirtle" said squirtle.

"Fenekin.." Said Firefox Pokémon

"Chespin chest" said chespin

"Froa...kid" said frog Pokémon

"So Alian we have kanto starters bulbasaur,charmender,and squirtle and from kalos we have chespin,froakie and fenekin" said professor

" Well professor I pick charmender" said Alian as he picks charmender.

"He will be a powerful fire and flying type charizard if you train him well" said professor

"And here is your pokeballs and pokedex containing information on pokémon from all seven region. Plus Alain this pokedex has special feature called TM/HM tutor which let you teach your Pokémon hm and tm moves without carrying tm and him discs" said professor

"Seven regions" asked Alain

"Yeah alola region is new one, consist of four islands but there are no gym battles instead there are trial challenges." Said professor

"Thanks professor" said Alian as he started to walk away with charmender

"Alian wait take this too " said professor as he handed him a orange stone with DNA symbol

"What are these professor " asked Alian

"Well this is megastone for your charmender. Once your charmender evolve to charizard. It help him to mega evolve" said professor

"And for key stone you have to find it yourself" said professor

"Thanks professor I will give you day to day status of my journey" said Alain

 **Back at kanto pallet town**

" so ash you haven't told what were in those seven pokéballs plus you haven't told us how you caught your skarmory ,honchkrow and those ghost types." asked Gary

"Yeah even grandpa was shocked to see what you caught in those pokéball, in fact he told me to ask you directly" said gary

" Well as dad and uncle Riley already know me and Clair was going to mount coronet in sinnoh region to fetch dark decided to stop by to switch out our Pokémon where a flock of murkrow and skarmory attacked defeated those flock and I captured the leaders of murkrow flock and skarmory." Explained ash

"And for second question when we reach top of mount coronet we met Cynthia. " said ash

"Well you met Cynthia sherona,the sinnoh champ" asked Gary

"Yeah..." Replied ash

"So we told her why we want to go in distortion world she told us that she will help us for which she flew to get the key to unlock cave door of spear pillars. But all of sudden a portal to distortion world open up.

Once we get inside we tried to find giratina separately. In that process I found that seven spiritomb were hurting those ghost types so I defeated them and captured them and one of them is shiny" said ash

"OK so you caught spiritomb" said professor until he realise what ash said

"What ...! You mean forbidden ghost Pokémon" asked professor in shock

"Yeah...but I don't think they are ready to get socialize now" said ash

"Ash you have to send them to get socialize with other Pokémon one day. So why don't you send them out" said red

"Hey professor i was thinking to trade my six spiritomb to other trainers" said ash

At this professor raised eyebrows. " but why you wanna trade them " asked professor

"Well you see I already have eight ghost type excluding six spiritomb so by trading them I would get different type of Pokémon. " said ash

" If you want it,then I could setup trade with ghost type trainers " said professor

"You could " ash asked in excitement

"And ashy-boy what about your twenty four tauros " asked Gary

"What you mean Gare bear" asked ash

"I mean you only use your main tauros and others just roam here and there without any use" Gary explained

"Well I haven't think about them yet" said ash

"If you want ,I could also setup a trade for them" said professor

"Will they accept to go somewhere else" asked ash

"Listen ash it's your choice but I suggest you should trade them so that you could get more variety of Pokémon " said professor Oak

"Well I have to ask them if they are happy to go somewhere else then I am happy" said ash

"Sure ash" said professor

Meanwhile a video phone of professor Oak's house rings.

"Well excuse me guys" said professor as he pick up the call

" Hello Oak's residence" said professor

"Hello professor how are you" said lance.

"I am fine,so what made you calling me this urgent " asked professor

"Well it's nothing important, I just want to tell you that I have send a package for Ash and Gary. So when it arrives so you should know that who send it. " said Lance

"Well by the what's in the parcel" asked professor

"Four of the eggs that I have just hatched four days back,so I decide that they should go with ash and Gary." Said Lance

"Both seems worthy of dragon types and I have told them about their new trainers" Lance added

"Okay thanx for informing me" said professor

"Bye professor and say hi to Ketchum family and to your son and grandchild " said Lance after which the call ended

"Who was it professor" asked red

"Nothing Lance just called me about the package he was sending to me" said professor

"So what's in the package" asked ash

"That's a surprise that I don't wanna spoil" said professor

"Dad I am going to ask my tauros if they want to be traded or not" said ash as he went out side

 **Back with Ash's Pokémon**

Ash was now at the backyard of lab where his pokémon were resting until they saw ash,they ran towards him. But before they even each him ash was crushed by his tauros.

 _(" ash you OK") asked pikachu_

"Yeah Pikachu. I am fi..fine " responded ash in weak voice

 _(" those tauros will never change") said lucario_

 _(" we have heard it") said the main tauros as the herd of tauros slowly assembled with Ash's other Pokémon_

 _("Well ash it's nice to see you") said Lucario_

" me too lucario, but I have to discuss some important things with all tauros " said ash

Understanding what ash want to say the group dispersed leaving the tauros herd and ash alone

 _"_ guys what I want to ask you one thing " said ash

 _(" what you want to say ash") said main tauros_

"Well what I want to say is what if I trade twenty four of you" said ash in low voice which tauros herd

 _("What you want to trade us") asked one of the tauros_

"Yeah because most of the time I battle with your leader,and I think due to which you all become restless plus you are not being able to utilize your full capability" said ash

 _(" well that explains a lot.") said main tauros_

" So tauros what you say, will you be happy if I trade your friends " asked ash

After discussion tauros turned to ash and said

 _(" yeah we will be happy but on one condition") said tauros_

"What condition" asked ash

 _(" condition is that we want to do race and if someone utilize us in race then we are happy") said tauros_

"OK then I speak with professor oak to setup the I will miss you guys" said ash

 _(" We will miss you too") said tauros except the main one_

"Now enjoy remaining time with others" said ash as tauros get back to meet others.

 _("Hey ash wait") said pikachu as he jumped on ash shoulders_

 _"Hey pikachu enjoyed with others " asked ash_

 _("Yeah ,so what's up") asked Pikachu_

"Nothing, decided to trade our tauros friends" said ash

 _(" what !") Asked Pikachu_

"Yes but it's for their benefit" said ash

"Now let's head inside" said pikachu

 **Inside lab**

As ash went inside a new pokémon came and bite Ash's head

"Um who is this little guy " said ash as he remove the little guy from his head

"Ash that is gible , sinnoh dragon type" said Gary

When ash look at Gary he saw dratini was wrapped around his hand.

"Wow Gary you got your self dragon types" said ash smiling

"Well ash he is not the only one" said professor oak

"What you mean professor" asked ash

"Why don't you see yourself" said professor as he bring two pokéball

"Ash these four Pokémon are recently hatched and lance thought that you two are better candidate for their trainer. Plus Lance send two things for you." said professor

"What two things" asked Ash and Gary

Professor oak then brought two stone out of his pocket and showed it to Ash and Gary

"What are these professor" asked ash and Gary

"These are megastone, one for you Ash and one for you Gary." said professor

"These are salamancite and other one is garchompite" added professor

"Ash salamancite is for your salamance and Gary for you is could mega evolve your salamance and garchomp" said professor

"Take this Ash and Gary your respective mega stones" said ash as he handle mega stone to Ash and Gary

"Thanks grandpa,professor" said Ash and Gary in unison

"Congratulation Ash, you have got yourself a megastone for salamance" said Red

"Thanx dad " said ash after which he turned to Pikachu and said

"Pikachu ready to meet our two new friends" said ash as he threw two pokéball in air and from which emerges two dragon type.

One was black and purple in color and other was dino like Pokémon.

When they emerge they saw ash in front of them.

 _("Hi_ ") said the two dragon type

"Hello my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my partner pikachu" said ash

"Welcome to our family " said ash smiling

"yippee new friends , new friends " said the two dragon type excitedly after which they start licking Ash's face

"Pikachu could you play with them and why don't you go and make them familiar with others" said ash

 _(" OK, let's go kids ") said pikachu as he took them in back yard_

"These two are dragon type" asked ash

"Yes ash ,these two are dragon type" replied professor

"Little one here is dieno,a dragon and dark type from unova and second one is dragon and fighting type from alola region" said professor

"Alola region" asked ash

" yes alola region ,there lives my cousin professor Samson oak and he is kind of funny guy. He is a principal there running a school" said professor

"Professor I talked with tauros and they are ready to be traded but on one condition " said ash

"They are ready to go where they could race" said ash

"No problem ash ,it will be done" said professor

"Hey professor I think we should head back to home,it's already half past twelve " said Delia

"Ok" said professor

"Professor it's nice to be your guest" said Riley

"Thanks Riley and you are always welcome" said professor

"Hey dad what about your and uncle Riley's Pokémon. Are they staying here" asked ash

"Yes ash they will be staying here" said Riley

"Give me two minutes ,let me say bye to NY Pokémon " said ash as he went to backyard.

"Um pikachu we are heading back to home,just inform others OK. " ash said

 _(" ok ash,meanwhile I introduce these kids to our team ") said pikachu_

" And gardevoir make sure our ghost friends doesn't play prank on new comers " said ash

 _("Don't worry ash, I will keep them in tab" ) said gardevoir looking at the ghost types except spiritomb who were giggling in the corner._

"And if any problem arise you could teleport to home or contact me through aura link" said ash

 _(" OK ash") said gardevoir_

 **At Ketchum residence**

could be seen dusting the front door. As he saw ash Delia red and Riley coming he stopped what he was doing and start jumping up and down but his expression says something else.

"Hello Mimey ,everything OK" asked ash to which mimey noded

"Why mimey is jumping " asked Riley

"I know what's going on " said ash

"OK ghastly,haunter I know you are here" said ash after which two ghost type appeared while laughing

"How many time we told you to stop playing prank when someone is doing work " asked ash

 _(" about hundred and one time counting this one") replied haunter_

"Just make sure you never do this again ,plus you could help mom" said ash

 _(" aye aye captain ") said the two ghosts as they get inside the house_

 **Back at vermilion city harbour**

 _"Get ready Lance and Red I am coming for your title"thought the person_

 **OK...end..! This is the chapter where everything come back on its track. Ash and Gary both gets two new addition to team with each megastone**

 **Alain picks his starter as charmender along with the megastone for charizard**

 **And on other hand ash decide to trade his tauros and spiritomb.**

 **So how you guys find this chapter. Interesting or not. Just don't forget to leave a review.**

 **See you next time with new chapter...Till then Bye!Bye!**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb x 7,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 34: Old Friends Reunited

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

 **Pallet town same day from previous chapter 9 O' clock at night**

Ash Riley Delia and Red were having a dinner.

"So ash have you decided how you will prepare for league" asked red

"Well I haven't decided how but I am planning to travel hoenn ,jhoto and sinnoh to catch some selected pokémon" said ash

"Well that's a great idea ash" said Delia

"Ash when you are thinking to going there" asked Red

"Well I was thinking to going there today because there are few selected places and I think they don't take too much of travel time" said asg

"Ash after the league is finished,I want you to visit the kingdom of Rota" said Riley

"Sure uncle Riley " said Ash

"Delia,Red and Ash I have to go back to kingdom of rota as the annual meeting of aura guardian has to be held" said Riley

"OK Riley" said red

 **Time skip next day 9A.M.**

Ash then wake up at 5 a.m. follow daily routine after which he along with Red went to professor Oak's laboratory.

"Hey professor ,are you there " asked Red. " yes come inside " said professor from inside

"I was preparing breakfast,anyone want it" asked professor

"It's OK professor, by the way where is Gary?" Asked ash

"Well Ash he already left for training trip" said professor

"Professor I will be in backyard with my Pokémon" said ash as he moved where his Pokémon were resting

Meanwhile the main door of lab knocked.

"Excuse me,Let me attend the door first" said professor

When he opened the door he saw there were standing professor Sycamore and with him was Grace yuvone and her daughter Serena.

"Hello professor, surprised" asked sycamore

" Hello sycamore, you arrived so early" said professor

"Yeah , I just wanna surprise you so I told you that we will arrive two days later" said Sycamore

"OK,and you have some guest with you I can see" said professor

" Hello professor remembered us" said Grace as Serena came in front

" Hey ,I remember you ,you lived here before moving to kalos region" said professor

"Yes professor we used to live here but Serena wants to visit kanto region and professor Sycamore told us that he is visiting you. So we tagged along" said Grace

"Well, come in all of you and Serena ,someone you knew is here" said professor Oak

"So professor do you know where ash is" asked serena

"Yes he is in the backyard with his pokémon,go and meet him" said professor Oak after which Serena went straight for backyard

When Grace and Sycamore enter inside they saw Red standing there.

"Hello my name is Professor Augustine Sycamore, and who you are" asked professor introducing himself

"Hi my name is Red Ketchum, Ash's father" said Red shaking their hands

"So you are Ash's father, Serena always speak of Ash whenever she visits lab" said professor sycamore

"Professor Sycamore Red here is Kanto Champion" said professor

"It's nice to meet you " said Sycamore

"Mr. Red after all these years you finally returned" asked Grace

"Yeah, kanto league is coming up and Charles goodshow asked me to present there" said Red

"You guys keep yourself comfortable, while I bring some refreshments " said professor as he went into kitchen.

 **With Ash**

Ash was now walking towards his pokémon until he see the dust rising at far place.

 _(" and here it goes again") said graveller_

 _(" why,tauros always do this") asked Lucario_

 _(" don't know, maybe they are always like this") said pikachu_

"Crap..!I forgot about tauros" said ash as within seconds tauros passes above the ash who was laying flat on ground

 _(" Ash , you OK") asked venusaur as he retracted his vines and help him standing_

"Yeah,it's like they never gona change" said Ash

Meanwhile gardevoir saw Serena at the entry door of backyard

 _("Isn't she is Serena ") thought gardevoir_

 _"So now where could Ash be"thought Serena_

"Guys what I was thinking of going to hoenn,jhoto and sinnoh region's selected locations to capture some Pokémon. What you guys think. " asked ash

" and salamance I have a gift for you" said ash

 _(" what it is ash") asked salamance_

"Well I recently receive a mega stone for you which could make you mega evolve" said ash

 _(" That's awesome") said salamance_

 _(" no problem Ash, after all the more team members we have ,the more strong we grow") said blastoise_

 _(" hey ash I think someone is here") said golurk pointing to girl_

" which girl are you talking about golurk " asked ash

 _(" That girl ash,at the door of lab,and I think we knew her") replied golurk_

When ash turned he saw a girl was standing there.

"Se..Serena!" said ash shockingly as he saw Serena.

" golurk, she is Serena ,my friend from childhood. Do you remember her" asked ash

 _(" wait you mean that Serena girl who then moved to the kalos right after the summer camp") said golurk_

" yeah golurk" said ash

Meanwhile greninja spotted Serena as he rushed towards greninja.

"Huh what's with greninja" asked ash

With Serena as she was looking for ash. After which she spotted a raven hair person with his Poké which a smile appeared on her face

She was about to move towards where ash was standing but all of sudden greninja was standing in from of her in ninja pose

" hey do I know you " Serena asked greninja

" greninja... ninja greninja" said greninja

"Hey Greninja what happened" said ash as he approach near greninja and Serena

"Hey Serena long time no see" said ash smiling as he hugged her

"Same to you ash, I missed you too a lot" said Serena giving back ash a hug

"Hey Greninja what happened, you disappeared from there and now you are standing here" asked ash

"Greninja do I know you" asked Serena

 _(" Yes ash, I know her, she is Serena. Back at lab she used be a student of professor Sycamore and we used to talk a lot") said greninja_

 _(" but I was used to be a froakie back then. She just talked about you a lot then") said greninja_

" Serena ..." asked Ash

"Yeah, don't you remember him" asked ash

"What you mean ash" asked Serena tilting her head to left.

"Well, he is the same froakie from professor Sycamore's lab" said ash

"What...you mean " asked Serena with wide eyes

"Yeah " replied ash

Serena then turned to froakie and said smiling " wow froakie,you evolved all the way back to greninja "

"Serena greninja just told me that you talked about me a lot" asked ash at which she blushed

"Yeah , I have just completed my tutelage under professor just a month before,and whenever I got time I and froakie talked a lot. " said serena

"I think professor also heard our talk and decided that you will be great trainer and friend for him" said serena

"And year before professor told me that he send froakie to other regional professor, but he didn't told me that he send him here in kanto" said Serena.

"So Serena have you caught any good Pokémon" asked ash

"Nope but I have just picked my starter two days before " replied Serena as she bring out pokéball.

"Come on out" said Serena as she throws pokéball in air revealing fire fox pokémon

"Fenekin..fenne" said fenekin

"Wow a fenekin" said ash in excitement

"So ash where are others " asked Serena

"Come on I will show you plus I will introduce you to others" said ash

After few seconds ash took Serena to place where his Pokémon were resting.

"OK everyone I need your attention please" said ash to his all Pokémon who were there except his tauros who were running in other area of ranch

"Everyone I want you to meet my childhood friend Serena, I know some of you who was with me from past eight year knew her but who are new I want to tell you that she lived here before" said ash at this his Pokémon give their happy cries

At same time Lucario, gardevoir, salamance, golurk,metagross,gyrados all came towards Serena and give her their happy greetings.

Gyrados even licked Serena's even showed his liking to then jumped on her shoulders and nuzzle her.

"Your pikachu is nice and cute ash " said Serena to which he blushed

While Ash's new additions dieno and jangmo-o crawled towards her and rubbed their head to her legs

"Wow ash you got yourself dragon type Pokémon from Alola and unova" said Serena

"Yeah actually these two were given to me by lance and they are still babies, hatch from eggs a month back" said ash

"And Gary also got a gible and dratini" said ash

"You know Serena you were the only one who knew about my team back then including my mom and professor" said ash

"Yes ash and I was too happy at that time when you introduced them to me first " said Serena

"Yeah too bad that you have to move to kalos a month right after the summer camp" said ash

" so you want to play with them " asked ash

"Yes ash,they all look cute " said serena

"Hey ash didn't there were kids from other region too" asked Serena

"Yeah" said ash

"Hey ash whose Pokémon are those" asked Serena as she pointed to red's Pokémon

"Well Serena those are my dad's Pokémon" said ash

"Wow they all look strong" said serena

Ash then drifted to the flashback

 **Flashback eight years ago at professor oak summer camp**

" Okay kids from today onwards for next six days this camp will be held. And we will divide you all in five groups of two person in each group." said Delia as she was helping professor in conducting summer camp

"For your grouping we make name slips with your name written on it. And one by one each kid will come here and pick the name slip" said professor

"And name you find on slip will be your team partner for whole camp" said Delia

"So every one come here and pick your slips but don't see or open them. I will tell you what to do next" said professor standing near table with jar full of slips

"We will start in alphabetical order" said professor

" Ash you are up first" said professor

"Hey ashy-boy let me go first" said Gary as he push ash aside

"Hey Gary,professor said that it will begin in alphabetical order, don't you understand" yelled ash

"Hey shut up looser you were nowhere smart near me, plus you are a looser ,so loosed goes last" said Gary snorting

"Gary oak ,this is a first warning for you,plus this camp is for bringing sense of teamwork and responsibility in you kids" said professor

"So for breaking rules you have been given a red card means you will have to wait till everyone select their slips" said professor

"Why me gramps" Gary mumbled

"OK ash here you go ,puck your slip" said professor

Once every one picked their slip including Gary ,then professor spoke up.

"Now everyone come one by one starting from Gary , open your slip and speak the name loud." Said professor oak

Gary then opened the slip and speak the name.

" Shawn Mathew " said Gary loud after which they both teamed up

Now it's was Ash's turn " Serena yuvone" said ash after which Serena came out of the crowd with silence

After ash picked his slip,then one by one others picked up to.

"So everyone is teamed up so we will announce the schedule of summer camp." said Delia and professor

" OK for first day we have interaction activities so you guys all get to know each other.

On second day we have a quick lecture on the brief topics related to pokémon and at end of the day we have quiz round.

On third day we have a round where we provide you Pokémon and you have to take care of then in team for a day and we will judge each team on basis of few factors.

Fourth day we have treasure hunt in which different items like pokéball, evolution items etc were hidden near pallet town woods which you have to find them by solving riddle hints we will give you.

Fifth day we have a mock battle between each team.

On sixth day we will declare the result" said professor

 **Flashback end**

"Ash ...Ash...!" Said Serena

"Huh...what happened" asked ash

"Well I was thinking about the past " said ash

"So ash you haven't told me how you catch these Pokémon" said Serena

"Well you have already met Lucario,gardevoir, salamance, golurk, gyrados and metagross during summer camp. For others I saved pikachu after two years of summer camp where he was just pichu and he was attacked by my fearow who was spearow back then" Ash then started telling how he caught his each Pokémon.

"Wow ash, your story was amazing, now I guess why froakie likes you" said Serena

"And by the way ash here take this" said Serena as she gives ash the handkerchief.

"Is this" asked ash

"Yes it's your handkerchief you use to wrap on my knee injury" said Serena

Meanwhile professor Sycamore came outside with the harness and the two stones.

"Ash..." Said professor sycamore

When ash looked at the direction of voice he saw professor Oak and Sycamore with his dad and Serena's mother

"Yes professor " said ash

" ash I have a gift for you " said professor as he showed ash a small bag

"Hey professor what is in it" asked ash

"You remembered ash that you gave me two stones,one keystone and lucarionite" asked professor oak

"Yes professor" said ash

" So I sensed those to professor Sycamore and now he has harness for your key stone and megastone " said professor Oak

"Wow that is so awesome" said ash

"Wow ash you have so many Pokémon that could mega evolve" said professor sycamore.

"Apart from salamance, Lucario you have charizard,blastoise, venusaur, pidgeot, scyther if evolved to scissor,gengar,metagross,gardevoir, kadabra if evolved to alakazam,tyranitar ,gyrados,sableye, and shuppet if evolved to Bennet. These Pokémon could mega evolve" said professor sycamore

"So ash in this bag you have a ring with keystone the you founded and bracelet for your Lucario,tail band for your salamance in which you could attach your salamancite " said professor sycamore.

 **And this is over for today. I hope you all like this chapter. And don't forget to R &R**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb x 7,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 35: The Mega Evolution Battle

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

"So ash why don't you try those mega stones" said professor Oak

"Hey ash why don't we have a five on five mega battle" said Red

"That is great idea professor but first I have to attatch these to my Pokémon " said ash

"Salamance ,lucario come here" said ash

 _(" yes ash/master ") said Lucario and salamance_

Ash then opened the bag and found ring with keystone that perfectly fit in his index he pick wrist band with lucarionite and put it on Lucario's right ash found a tailband for the salamance which he attached to the salamance's tail.

Both ash and salamance then looked at their wrist band and tail bands with smile.

"Hey dad I have to ask you that if a Pokémon could mega evolve without stone" asked ash

"Don't know ,but why you have asked it by the way" enquired Red

"Well while batteling Damien ,charizard and pidgeot evolved to their mega forms" said ash

"What..." Said shocked professors

"But how?" Asked Red

"Hey dad could it be the aura" said ash

"Yeah may be because keystone and megastone help trainer and Pokémon to sync their aura and this is the reason a strong bond is require to megaevolve." said red

"Don't know,but let's check whether it is true or not "professor Sycamore and Oak said

"Ash let's make it five on five battle " said Red

"Yeah...let's go" said ash

 **Back with ash and red's pokémon**

 _("Wow dad is gonna battle his dad") said tyranitar_

 _(" yeah,I can't wait to see if I could evolve without the megastone ") said charizard_

 _(" let see what's ash got") said red's charizard_

 _(" and I can't wait to battle the Lucario of ash") said red's Lucario_

 _(" His tyranitar is still a year old but he got more power in his deposits ") said red's charizard_

 _("Pikachu you know you are like me,I don't like pokéball and you also") said red's pikachu who was sitting under tree._

 _("We will battle ,battle ") said jangmo-o and dieno as they start walking towards the field_

 _(" kids stop there ") said gardevoir as she hold them with psychic and bring them back to where they were_

 _The baby Pokémon were giving their puppy eyes look_

 _(" we don't know when we gonna battle") said ghost types_

"Ash let's begin." Said Red

"If don't you all mind ,can I become degree" said a voice

When everyone turned they saw misty and Brock standing there.

"Misty ,Brock it's great to see you" said ash

"We too ash, it's like we were free so we thought we should give you a visit." Said Brock

"OK Brock let's start the match,please take your position" said red as ash and Brock made their way to battle field made by the professor

"This will be a five on five battle between Ash and Red trainer can substitute Pokémon anytime . Now send your first pokémon" declared brock

"Lucario come out " said red and ash to their respective Lucario.

Ash's Lucario is easily recognisable due to it's shiny form

"Ash let me just warn you that I will not get easy on you,plus you may got to see some new aura tricks" said Red

"Don't worry we even don't want you to go easy on us" said ash looking at Red

"Let the battle begin"declared Brock

 _ **Mega Lucario - vs - Mega Lucario**_

"Ash let's start with mega evolution" said Red as he show his bracelet with key stone

"Right ,dad" said ash as he shows his wristband.

"Lucario mega evolve" said ash and red as they pressed their keystone

The white light released from keystones and megastone. Both energy meet at a point and both lucario enveloped in white light and start changing shapes.

When light downed there were standing mega Lucario. Spikes appeared on Lucario's feet and scarf like objects were appeared behind his ears.

"Lucario...!" yelled both Lucario as shockwave were start releasing

"OK Lucario let's start with extreme speed" command ash

" Lucario you get in close with the extreme speed too and then use firepunch " said Red

 _Both lucario rushed towards each other with the extreme speed_

"Now Lucario dodge and then use flame blades" said red

"Electric blade...what" said everyone in shock as everything clear when lucario formed two katana out of aura and it started engulfed in fire

"Wow that technique is amazing" said misty

" well dad if you wanna go like this then we will go advance" said ash

"Lucario use elemental rush then followed by dark aura canon" said ash

 _Red's lucario rushing towards Ash's lucario with flaming katana. Ash's lucario then prepared bone rush and while holding it with psychic he used thunder and ice punch respectively._

 _"Wow ash is too good at battling" Serena thought_

 _When both lucario collide with their respective move that resulted in lucario then went to their respective place._

" Lucario use elemental sphere then followed by the elemental combat" said ash

"Lucario use auraweb to catch that ball and then use thunder and flame aura whips to bind Lucario " said red

 _Ash's lucario used shadowball and then used icepunch to freeze shadowball and then used thunder punch to give it electric cloak and send it towards Red's Lucario. Ash's lucario then rushed towards Red's lucario with his fists and legs enveloped in electricity, fire and ice._

 _Red's lucario then used aura sphere and transformed it in web which blocked it straight in front of ash._

"What..." Said ash in shock

 _Red's Lucario then used doubleteam to surround lucario and each copy formed a whips made out of aura which were surrounded by the electricity and flame. Then each whips bind lucario._

 _And each whip giving lucario burn and paralysis effect_

"Let's see ash how you handle this" said red

"You are good dad but we are best" said ash

"Lucario use iron defence five times followed by endure four times and then use metal sound and follow up with bullet punch to break those whips." Commanded ash

 _(" got it ash") said Lucario as he glowed red four times signalling he was using endure then he glowed silver five time which shows he was using iron defence. After iron defence lucario release ear torning sound that made Lucario loosing grip on him._

"Lucario are you OK" asked red

 _(" yes master") replied Red's Lucario_

 _"Lucario use dig then use waterpulse " ordered ash_

"Lucario use earthquake followed by aurasphere then grab him and use skyuppercut" ordered Red

 _Ash's Lucario then dug his way under ground. Red's lucario then jumped high and came back to ground with glowing fist which created tremendous sending lucario out of ground but he was not moving_

 _"What happened why he is not moving" thought Red_

 _Ash's Lucario then came behind Red's Lucario and give him a full blow dualchop but Red's Lucario blocked him with irontail._

" Lucario use tri aura beam followed by flash cannon/dragon blast followed by dark aura cannon" command Red and ash simultaneously

 _Red's lucario then used concentrated tri aura beam made out of pure aura while Ash's Lucario used dragon blast. On collision both attack resulting in smoke ._

 _When smoke cleared both Lucario were panting heavily. Later on Red's lucario used flash cannon and Ash's lucario used dark aura cannon. Both attacks were pushing each other taking a lot out of them._

" Ash our Lucario are running out of energy so let make it quick" said ash

"Hey both of you just don't destroy the field or scare the young Pokémon" yelled professor

"OK professor" said ash and red in unison

"Lucario use close combat then follow up with psychic" command ash

"Lucario you also use close combat then use aura meteor" said red shocking ash

 _Both lucario then rushed towards each other after which they both start exchanging punches and the battle of five minutes both lucario were panting more heavily then before._

 _Red's Lucario then prepare aurasphere and launched in the air._

"What's going on " said ash

 _Everything was clear when aurasphere exploded in different small aura sphere directly falling on lucario's head._

"Lucario use doubleteam and agility together to dodge meteor and then use force palm on lucario" command ash

 _Ash's Lucario then used double team and agility to dodge the incoming meteors and get closed to red's lucario with force palm sending him away._

 _"Lucario use gigaimpact" said both ash and rec together after which lucario rushed towards each other surrounded in purple and yellow energy. On collision the explosion that released shockwaves resulting in smoke._

 _Once smoke clear both Lucario were seen laying unconscious in normal form._

"Both lucario are unable to battle which means this round is draw. Trainer send out your next Pokémon " declare Brock

Both ash and red then ran towards their fallen Pokémon and bring them to professor Oak who healed the both Pokémon

"Well ash that was great battle. Now for next round I choose blastoise " said red after which blastoise came from crowd in front of red

"So dad you are going with blastoise huh, then I choose charizard" said ash after which charizard landed in front of ash

"So ash you are going with charizard" said red

"Yup, it is fun to battle when you are at type disadvantage" replied ash smiling

"You ready charizard" asked ash

 _(" Eager than ever") said charizard_

 _ **Charizard -vs- Blastoise**_

Key stone respond to the heart ,blastoise mega evolve" Red said as he touched the keystone after which blastoise mega evolved. A big canon appeared on his back and two small ones on each arm

"That so amazing" misty screamed with hearts formed in eyes as she saw mega blastoise

" wow blastoise look awesome " complemented ash

 _(" Dude that so freaking awesome. Now I want my own megastone ") said blastoise_

 _(" dude calm down why don't we watch battle quietly ") said graveller_

 _(" shut up you overgrown rock with limbs") said blastoise as vein popped up on graveller's forehead_

 _(" calm down you both") said metagross or else_

 _(" OK uncle") grumbled both blastoise and graveller_

"So ash why don't you try to mega evolve charizard" asked red

"But dad I don't know if that will happen again or not" sad ash

"Ash if that was occurred before then it may occur again ,so give it a try" said red

"OK " said ash as he start focusing on his aura and talk to charizard via aura link they have formed.

 _(" charizard can you listen me") said ash_

 _(" yes ash") replied charizard_

 _(" now close your eyes and focus on yourself and feel the power inside you and your determination to get strong") said ash_

 _(" OK ash") said charizard as he closed eyes_

"Hey professor what ash is doing" asked misty

"Well during battling Damien ,charizard and pidgeot mega evolved so ash was trying to find that if it could happen again or not" replied professor Oak

"Well if this could happen then it will be a breakthrough in mega evolution sector" said professor Sycamore

Back with ash and charizard both were eyes closed focusing inside them self until they both find their aura channelising towards each other.

Both Ash's and charizard's aura start flowing outside their body towards each other until both aura merged together and charizard start glowing in white light.

"Th-that..that is happening professor Oak. This is a new breakthrough in research of mega evolution" said professor Sycamore in excitement

Charizard start changing shape. Wingspan increased,horns appeared on shoulders with flames apeard on side of the horns on head there is a massive temperature increase.

"Congrats ash your charizard mega evolved " said red

"But how..." Asked ash in shock

 _"You never leave a way to surprise me ash" Serena thought_

"Hey professor is this even possible" asked misty with wide eyes

"Don't know,it's like we have seen the today itself" replied professor Oak

 _" I don't know how Gary will react" thought professor oak_

"Hey professor it kinda look like a mega charizard X with regular charizard I think he has ability drought cosidering the massive increase in temperature with dragon and flying typing" said professor Sycamore

 _" Ash always amazes me" thought professor_

"Ash only sir Aron was able to mega evolve his pokemon like this before and a person that could become a great aura guardian could do it like this" said red

"Ash we have more rounds to battle so make or quick" said Red

"OK ... Charizard get ready" said ash as charizard loose a loud roar that send shivers down the spine of everyone except blastoise and Red.

"Blastoise start of with aquajet" said red. "charizard use dragon pulse' commanded ash

 _Blastoise surrounded in water and leapt towards charizard while charizard used dragon pulse that upon contact create explosion._

" blastoise use skullbash,charizard use dragon claw" said ash

 _Blastoise surrounded in white energy and rushed towards charizard like bullet. Charizard's claws glowed green and increase in size. And upon contact created smoke._

 _Blastoise and charizard then landed on their respective sides._

"Blastoise use dragon pulse,charizard fly below it and use shadow and dragon claw" comanded ash and red together

 _Blastoise launched the draconian energy that combined and form a large dragon like image and before charizard could dodge ,the dragon pulse hit charizard sending him faraway._

"Charizard you OK..." Ash said in worry and in response charizard flew high in air and landed in front of ash

"That dragon pulse was strong" said ash

"Yes because of megalauncher ability that blastoise get because of mega evolution. Megalauncher boosts the pulse and aura moves by fifty percent" red said

"OK charizard use dragon rush into dragon tail" said ash

"Blastoise use waterpulse then dragon pulse followed by water pledge" said red

 _Charizard engulfed in blue energy and leapt towards the mega blastoise. Mega blastoise then launched powerful pulse of water that hit charizard and in succession mega blastoise used dragon pulse hitting the mega charizard._

 _The powerful attacks knocked out the charizard._

"Charizard unable to battle this means the winner of this round is Red and mega blastoise" declared brock

"Ash you have give me a good battle" said red

"Battle is not over yet dad" said ash as he called out greninja

"Greninja...greninja" said greninja looking at red as he was standing in ninja pose.

"Go greninja,you can win it" misty cheered for greninja

"Um misty this is just mock battle you know" said Serena

"Well greninja is water type and I wanna be great water Pokémon master,so can't help it" said Misty

"By the way we didn't introduced yet" said misty

"Oh sorry my name is Serena,and you" Serena said

"I am misty water flower,and that guy is Brock slate" said misty

"Are you here for trainer license" asked Misty

"No actually I was born here and me and Ash are childhood friend" said Serena

"But I haven't seen you here before" asked Misty

"I kinda moved to kalos as mom got the job there when me and ash were six years of age" said Serena

"By the way what about you" asked Serena

"Well me , Ash and Brock travelled through kanto" said misty

"So ash you are going with greninja then I will go with Blaziken " said red as Blaziken came out of crowd having a wristband with blazikenite attached to it.

"Blaziken..." Said blaziken

"Keystone activate... " said red after which keystone glowed along with blazikenite after which Blaziken mega evolved.

"Get ready greninja" said ash

 _(" ready ash" ) said greninja_

 _ **Mega blaziken-vs- Greninja**_

"Blaziken start with quick attack into arielace then use blaze kick" said red

" greninja use blizzard to stop him then use nightslash" orders ash

 _Blaziken rushed towards greninja with quick attack then used arielace. Greninja then produced the storm of snow but blaziken hit greninja sending him far away._

"Now blaziken use flamethrower into flame charge" said red

" greninja use icebeam into surf" said ash

 _Blaziken launched the torrents of flame and greninja launched the beam of ice and upon collision the steam produced that cover the field._

 _Blaziken then covered in flame and rushed towards greninja,greninja on other hand slamed his feet on ground after which waves of water emerge from ground moving directly towards blaziken._

"Blaziken use overheat and vaporize the wave" comanded red

 _This comand from red shocked then halted its attack and release the massive heat upon which the whole wave of water vaporized ._

"Damn !" Said ash

"Blaziken use dualchop into thunder punch " commanded red

"Greninja use watershuriken into night slash" orders ash

 _Blaziken was getting close to greninja with his hands glowing while greninja prepared water shuriken and launched it towards blaziken who dodged it using bounce then blaziken's dualchop and greninja's night slash collided sending them away._

"Blaziken use focus blast rapidfire into bravebird " comanded red

"Greninja water pulse into icywind" ordered ash

 _Blaziken fired orb of focused energy while greninja used water pulse that upon cobrmtact resulted in smoke and from inside smoke came more focus blasts that hit greninja._

 _Blaziken then charge at greninja surrounded in blue flame hitting greninja sending him away._

 _Greninja was panting heavily while blaziken was just little bit tired_

"Greninja we know we could do better,let's get stronger together " said ash after which greninja give ash thumbs up.

Greninja and ash then mimic their action after which greninja was surrounded in water veil

"Well greninja let's do it,use water shuriken into darkpulse" said ash

"Blaziken use focus blast into flamethrower" said red

 _Greninja fired water shuriken at blaziken who countered with focus blast negating the water then fired the pulse of dark energy at blaziken. Blaziken launched torrents of flame that collide with darkpulse._

"Blaziken use focus blast then get in close and use blazekick" said red

"Greninja show them your speed Dodge with doubleteam and then use night slash " said ash

 _Greninja dodged the incoming attack with doubleteam then a blade like thing apear glowing with dark energy._

 _Greninja move left and right while attacking blaziken with night slash with such a speed that blaziken barely get time to attack._

"That's impressive ash your greninja is strong but for now it has to be end, blaziken use fire pledge" said red

"Greninja dodge and use water shuriken" said ash

"It's of no use ash" said red as column of fires erupted from ground hitting greninja sending him away.

"Greninja..! let's get stronger stronger..." said ash

"Gre...ninja!" Said greninja as he went high up in the air and water veil surrounding him concentrated at his back after which it took shape of water wings which converted into water shuriken

"Wow...that's spectacular" said Red

"Hey professor is this mega evolution " asked professor Oak

"It could be but we haven't seen such case with any Greninja " said professor Sycamore

"Greninja use water shuriken" said ash

 _Greninja then pick the water shuriken from his back and throw it towards blaziken._

"Blaziken use flamethrower" said red

 _Blaziken launched torrent of flame but watershuriken cuts through it and hit blaziken_

"Stronger.. Stronger " screamed ash bit he passes out after a second ,both blaziken and greninja revert back to their previous form

 _"Ash ...!" Said everyone in worry_

 **And this is over for today. Ash could mega evolve his charizard without mega stone. Greninja's new form accessed.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. And don't forget to R &R**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros×25(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb x 7,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

 **Author note:**

 **Hi guys previously I forgot to mention that lance also owns alola dragon type kommo-o**

CH 36:New additions

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

 **At professor oak lab same day after eight hours**

Ash woke up from deep slumber as he saw familiar faces in front of him.

"Professor oak ,dad what happened " asked ash " and how long I was like this"

"From past eight hours" replied professor

"Hmm.." said Red

"What's the matter red " asked professor " well it seems that the new form of Greninja took a lot from you" said red

"Okay " replied ash

"Ash I have amazing news for you,there is swap meet coming up in palmpona in jhoto region. " said professor

"What ,you mean " asked ash "yes and it will be held for next five days starting from today,plus trading station across other regions are setup to make it easy to trade Pokémon " said professor

"Professor what if" ash about to say something but professor stopped him

"I know ash that's why they have criminal record verification data for trainers ,so that a person trading his or her Pokémon could verify if person that he is trading Pokémon have any criminal record including pokemon abuse ,trafficking or not" said professor

"Okay professor I will go there and after which I will go to other region to catch specific Pokémon to cover type disadvantage" said ash

"Plus I want to take my all tauros except main one ,my shiny spiritomb magmar,electabuzz, scyther,kadabra and pidgeot "said ash

"And professor could you setup trade for my spiritomb with ghost type trainers "said ash

"OK ash" said professor

"Lucario ,Pikachu when any new member arrive you two help them to get familiar with our friends ok" said ash to his both Pokémon who were present there

 _("OK ") replied both Lucario and Pikachu_

"Professor I will head there tomorrow" said ash to which professor nodded

 **Time skip next day 9 am**

Red moved to the indigo league headquarter to help Lance and Charles Goodshow for kanto league. Next day ash was standing in ranch in front if his Pokémon addressing them

"Guys today we have to say goodbye to our old team members so give your best wishes for their upcoming future" said ash

 _(" bet of luck to all of you. We hope that wherever you go,wherever you live and whatever you do in your life just stay well and happy,and don't forget us") said the Pokémon to twenty four of tauros_

 _(" bye bye uncle tauros,riding on your back was the best thing in our life") said dieno and jangmo-o_

 _(" you kids just train hard and be the best dragon types in team") said tauros_

 _("All you just make our species proud") said leader of tauros_

 _(" yes leader,we will make you and ash proud ") said one of tauros_

 _("Tauros I know it would be difficult for you to live away from each other but this way you will not rot at lab") said ash_

 **Meanwhile professor came outside**

"Hey ash I have a good news for you"said professor

" what's the news" said professor

"Well I contacted ghost type trainers from kanto,unova,sinnoh,hoenn ,alola and jhoto. When I told them that one of my student caught six spiritomb and wanted to trade " said professor

"So what they said professor" asked ash

"They all agreed" said professor

" so ash you want to trade them" asked professor

"So will I set up trade for you" asked professor

"In first trade the spiritomb first" said ash

"Okay ash come with me ,I will setup trade with them" said professor as ash followed professor inside lab

At video phone professor first contacted Agatha the ghost type trainer of kanto elite four.

"Ash our first trader is Agatha ,she is kanto elite four and ghost type trainer too" said professor

After few minute of waiting a women of age as same of pprofessor picked up the phone.

"Hello this is professor Samuel Oak speaking" said professor

"Hey Samuel how are you" asked Agatha

"I am fine,and this is the boy I was talking about" said professor as he pointed to Ash

"So this kid has capture not one but sefen spiritomb. " said Agatha

"Well this is no big deal" said Ash

"Kid don't take me wrong but people die to have one spiritomb alone ,but you feel yourself lucky that you caught seven at same time" said Agatha

"By the way I don't have Pokémon of same type but I have a different one if you want it" said Agatha

"No problem miss,I just want my Pokémon to be in good hands plus I wanted a different Pokémon" said ash

"Okay this one is castform from hoenn ,my relative send it to me from hoenn but I specialized in ghost type" said Agatha

"OK miss Agatha, I will train him" said ash

"OK let's begin trading " said professor as he put pokéball in trading machine and begin the transfer.

Once transfer completed the ash pokedex and professor oak's system get notification."elite four agatha marked as spiritomb's new owner , Ash Ketchum is new owner of castform "

"Castform added to database column owned Pokémon, spiritomb's count deducted by one from database" computer system's voice program notified

"Hey what's that professor" asked ash

"Ash I have installed a new program in system that notify sponsored trainer and his or her regional professor that whenever a trainer release ,catch ,trade or evolve Pokémon, the system automatically notify people at both ends" said professor

"Ash here give me your pokedex so that I could update it" said professor

"OK" said ash as he give pokedex

After five to ten minutes professor give back the pokedex.

"Ash in this pokedex you will get info on alola Pokémon also, plus this has new application. _" tm/hm"_ that contain all tm and hm moves which you could teach to any Pokémon on basis of compatibility with the advantage that you could use it infinite times" said professor

"Wow thanx professor" said ash

After the trading of one of spiritomb he traded other five.

Second spiritomb he traded to Morty the Ecruteak Gymleader in jhoto from him he got mareep an electric type.

Next ash traded spiritomb to Phoebe of hoenn elite four and from her he got Arron.

After getting Arron he traded spiritomb to Fantina hearthome city gym leader in sinnoh and from her he got rotom.

Ash then traded fifth spiritomb to shauntal,the unova elite four ,and from her he got rufflet.

"Ash this is final ghost type trainer,she is trial captain of Ula'ula island in alola" said professor

"Trial captain" asked ash

"Yeah trial captain is like gym leader of trial circuit where you have to do a task to prove yourself" explained professor

"So that means no gym in alola" asked ash

"Yes ,but you could challenge league once you complete all trials" said professor

And finally with the help of professor ash traded spiritomb to Acerola the trial captain of Ula'ula island of alola region and from her he got alolan marowak which is ghost and fire type.

"Congrats ash you have got new team member, now go and introduce them to others" said professor

 **Back at the ranch after 20 minute of trading**

"Hey guys the rest of our spiritomb friends are traded successfully and in return we got these friends." Said ash as he release his Pokémon

"arron..are" said Arron

"wak..marowak" said marowak

"Form...cast" said castform

" flet..ruff" said rufflet

"Eeppp" said mareep

"rotoooom" said plasma Pokémon levitating here and therr

All new comers look their surrounding and analysed that they were at different place until they saw ash

"Hello little guys" said ash as he looked at them with smiling face

"Hi my name is ash Ketchum and I am your new friend ,trainer and family member" said ash

"First guys I want to ask you if you want to be my Pokémon and train alongside others to become strong " asked ash

 _(" yes master ,we are ready to be your Pokémon ") said the new group of Pokémon_

" guys you can call me Ash " said ash

 _("OK") said the group_

"OK then I take it as yes" said ash " so you guys get know each other while I go to home" said ash

"Honchkrow, skarmory,mismagious, drifloon, dusknoir, shuppet,spiritomb, sableye,jangmo-o, dieno ,and you six guys I will scan you to know your details OK." said ash to which they replied

"Jangmo-o and marowak you are up first" said ash

 _(" OK ash") said the two Pokémon_

 _# pokedex entry start_

 _Entry1: jangmo-o the scaly Pokémon. The gender of this pokémon is male. This is dragon type from alola region. It's abilities are bulletproof and soundproof with hidden ability as overcoat._

 _They live in mountains where no trace of humans can be detected. Jangmo-o grow little by little as they battle one another_

 _It evolve into hakamo-o starting at level 35 and gain secondary typing as fighting. It then evolve further at level 45 into kommo-o._

 _He is currently at level 5 and His known moves are tackle,leer and reversal as egg move._

 _Entry2: marowak the Bone keeper Pokémon. The gender of this pokémon is male. This is dual fire and ghost type from alola region. It's abilities are cursed body and lightning rod with hidden ability as rock head_

 _This Pokémon is out for vengeance on its natural enemy, Mandibuzz. It throws bones like boomerangs to try to take it down._

 _He is currently at level 30 and His known moves are bone club,flame wheel,hex,bonemarang, will-o-wisp ,shadow bone ,ancient power ,flamethrower_

 _Pokedex entry end #_

" wow marowak you have nice movesets" said ash

 _(" thanx ") replied marowak_

"OK you both go get socialize with others" said ash after which the two Pokémon headed towards the group of his other Pokémon.

"Now skarmory,dieno and honchkrow its your turn" said ash after which the three Pokémon came in front

 _(" OK") said the three Pokémon_

 _# pokedex entry start_

 _Entry1:skarmory the armor bird Pokémon. The gender of this pokémon is male. This is steel and flying type from jhoto region. It's abilities are keen eye and sturdy with hidden ability as weak armor_

 _He is currently at level 45 and His known moves are sand attack,metal claw,air cutter,steelwing, agility, spikes,metal sound ,air slash,bravebird ,curse,sky attack,pursuit,icywind ,stealthrock_

 _Entry2: honchkrow the Big boss Pokémon. The gender of this pokémon is male. This is dual dark and flying type from sinnoh region abd final evolution of murkrow. It's abilities are insomnia and superluck with hidden ability as moxie_

 _He is currently at level 45 and His known moves are astonish, haze,night slash, pursuit,sucker punch,wing attack,nasty plot,confuse ray, bravebird,mirror move,sky attack,heatwave ,nightshade,meanlook_

 _Entry3: Dieno the irate Pokémon. The gender of this pokémon is male. This is dual dark and dragon type from Unova region . It's abilities are hustle_

 _He is currently at level 5 and His known moves are dragon rage,focus energy,ice fang,firefang(egg moves unlocked)_

 _Pokedex entry end #_

"OK now mareep,castform,rufflet,,Arron and rotom. Come forward so that I could check your level and stats" said ash after which said Pokémon came in front

Ash then quickly check his pokemon level and move set

# pokedex entry

Mareep : lvl 12. type: electric Ability: static ,plus(hidden ability) moves: tackle, thunderwave,thundershock ,cottonspore,

Rotom: lvl 25 type: electric/ghost. Specie: plasma Pokémon. Abilities:levitate. Moves: astonish,charge,confuseray,discharge ,thundershock,thunder wave,double team,signal beam,shockwave

Castform: lvl 25 type: normal. Specie: weather pokemon. Abilities: forecast. Moves: tackle,ember,powdersnow,watergun ,headbutt, hail,sunnyday,raindance,weatherball

Rufflet: lvl 20 type: normal/flying. Specie: Eaglet pokemon. Abilities:keen eye ,sheer force, hustle (hidden). Moves: fury attack, wing attack,hone claws,heatwave

Aron: lvl 20 type: steel/rock Specie: iron armor pokemon. Abilities: rock head, sturdy , heavy metal(hidden). Moves: mudslap,metal claw ,rock tomb,protect ,roar,dragon rush,stealth rock,iron head

Pokedex entry #

"Wow guys you are so strong for such a small age and don't worry we have seven months counting from next month so that we could win the league. " said ash

"Now for my old pokemon you will be mentor to new comers and teach them the moves since I will not be able to teach all of them at once" said ash at which each Pokémon give their happy confirmation

 **Time skip two hours**

Ash with pikachu was standing outside the area of Pokémon swap meet. He find out that there are battle competition also conducted.

"Let's go pikachu first register for trading " said ash as he move to registration counter

"Hello how may I help you" asked a lady on counter

"Hi, I am here to setup a trade for my tauros across unova,kalos,hoenn,sinnoh and here on jhoto" said ash

"OK give me your pokedex please" said counter person

" OK" said ash as he handed his pokedex

After few minute she returned it back to aash and said " All setup" " so how many of tauros you want to trade" asked the lady

"Well I have twenty four right now" said ash

"OK . All done " said lady " whenever we have a trader for your tauros we will notify you"

Meanwhile a person in his fourties heard conversation.

"Hello young boy" said the man

"Yes " said ash as he turned towards him

"I heard that you want to trade your tauros" asked the man to which ash nodded

"Well I am interested in trading mine Pokémon with your tauros" said the man

"Well sir my tauros like to race and I want to trade them to one who let them race " said ash

"Well I understand your emotion young guy, my name is Jake Thompson,this is my business card and we run a racing institute and breeding center in hoenn,sinnoh, unova and kalos and we are thinking it to expand in kanto and jhoto " said Jake

"So that means" asked ash

"Yes they will be allowed to race as well" said the man

"OK ... I will trade them. How many you want to take " asked ash

"Well I want to have twenty one since I only have twenty one with me from sinnoh,hoenn,unova and kalos region " said Jake

"Well what you say buddy" ash asked pikachu

 _(" I think it will be good,plus the person seems genuine " ) said pikachu_

"OK deal" said ash

"Sir what kind of pokemon you have" asked ash

"It's a surprise kid,but majority are from hoenn and unova" said the man

After twenty minutes of trading ash traded his twenty one of tauros.

"Well kid I could tell that you will be a great trainer for them" said the Jake as he bid farewell to ash

"Now let's find good trainers for our remaining friends" said ash as he move further in Pokémon swap meet

"Hey you " said a new voice

As ash turn he saw a new person there.

"By any chance you have tauros" asked the person

"Yes,I have" replied ash

"Well if you are interested I want to trade them for my makuhita tediursa and swinub" said the person

"Well I will but my tauros only want to go there where they could race , I mean they don't want to rust" said ash

"Don't worry I am a tauros racer and a pokemon trainer too so believe me they will be happy" said the person

"Well I don't get your name" asked ash

"Hi my name is Andrew and I am from azelea town here in jhoto " said Andrew as he show ash his identity

" my name is ash ketchum, and this is my friend pikachu" said ash as he shook his hands with Andrew

"Let's head to trading station" said Andrew

Once ash and Andrew headed to trading traded his remaining three tauros with swinub,tediursa and makuhita.

"Hey take care of them" said ash

"Don't worry ,I will" said Andrew

Once ash traded his tauros he notices a stall selling evolution items so ash decided to purchase electirizer,magmarizer,protector and metal coat.

Ash then called out his scyther,electabuzz, kadabra,magmar.

"Hey guys we are at pokemon swap meet. And i have the evolution item that will evolve you in scissor,electrivire, and magmortar. So you want to evolve or not" asked ash

 _("Yes we want to ash") said the four Pokémon after which he recalled them back after giving their respective items_

After looking around for few minutes he found four trainers who want to evolve their hauter,kadabra,graveller,and onix in gengar ,alakazam,golem and steelix respectively

"Hi I am ash and you " ash asked the trainers.

"We all are trainers , we are training to compete in indigo league" said the four trainers

"My name is Zack,I am Shawn, I am tony and I am zeo and we are from jhoto region" said the four trainer

"I am Ash Ketchum and I want to evolve my scyther,electabuzz,magmar,and kadabra" said ash as the five of them moved to trading station where they traded their pokémon twice.

Once trading is completed they release their respective Poké satisfied they recall them and bid farewell to each other

"Now pikachu let's get back to pallet town" said ash

 **And this is for today new pokemon will be revealed in next chapter me know how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review guys.**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

pikachu(m),Greninja(m),pidgeot(m),Gengar(m),Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross,muk(m),electabuzz(m) ,magneton,tauros(m), Fearow(m), kadabra, butterfree ,snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f), venusaur(m), magmar(m), Graveller(m),

Rapidash(m),kingler(m), Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),tyranitar(m),rhyhorn(m),scyther(m),golurk, gyrados(f),primeape(f),sableye, yamask skarmory,honchkrow,shuppet,mismagious dusknoir,spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron,rotom,mareep,rufflet,castform,alolan marowak

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

Blue's team

Garchomp,abamasnow, blastoise ,torterra,froslass,sceptile,Magmortar

,luxray,fearow, rampardos gyrados,braivary alakazam,hariyama,aggron,Bennett,talonflame,pongoro,goodra,tyrantrum,gogoat

Gary's team

Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,evee,kingler, scyther,golem,kingdra

Riley's team

Lucario, garchomp,hariyama ,gallade,blaziken rampardos, absol,heracross,rhyperior,gyrados ,infernape,skarmory,pidgeot

Lance's team

goodra,noivern,haxorous,altaria,salamance ,dragonite,flygon,garchomp,drudiggon,hydreigon ,gyrados,aerodactyl, charizard,kommo-o

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 37: Pokémon Capture trip

(Twist of fate opening: _Ash was running on path soon joined by misty with togepi and brock._

 _Ash flying type were flying along them , behind them team rocket could be seen spying on them._

 _Later ash was seen fighting his rival with pikachu using volttackle and rival's arcanine using giga impact creating smoke_

 _When smoke clear all gym leaders and elite four and champion could be seen ._

 _In Next scene a lab displayed in which there were four container in which different Pokémon were floating and soon they opened there eyes._

 _In next scene background was dark and red and ash and friends reached indigo pleateu where he crossed path with a man with pikachu._

 _After which Giovanni with his grunts displayed holding pokéballs and released the Pokémon which soon attacked the league._

 _For ending jhoto and kanto champion joined ash and his friends along with legendaries stopping the threat and ash was seen fighting Giovanni defeating him._ )

"Hey pikachu let's greet our new friends then we will send them to professor oak's lab so that they could meet others." Ash said

 _(" good idea ash, after which we could go to other places to catch some") said pikachu_

"Now we should get inside forest to find some lake where we could send them out" said ash

After five minutes of searching ash find secluded area near lake which is outskirt of palmpona town.

"Wow pikachu such a wonderful location. What you say should we send them all out so that they could get to know each other" said ash

 _(" yeah sure ,can't wait to meet them") said pikachu_

Ash then opened the bag and one by one opened the pokeballs. When pokeballs opened ash was amazed to see the Pokémon he got.

"Hello everyone" ash said

 _("Hi, who are you and where we are") asked Pokémon_

 _"_ well guys let me give my introduction " said ash.

"Hi I am ash Ketchum and these are my friends scizor,electrivire,magmortar,pikachu,pidgeot and last but not the least this is alakazam and I am your new friend,trainer and whatever you ask for" said ash

"And these are not my only pokemon I have, there are more you could imagine ,so you wanna meet them" asked ash

 _(" yes we want to") said all Pokémon_

"Hey guys why don't you get introduce ,and play with each other while I scan for your details in pokedex" said ash

"Every one ,I am gonna scan you guys one by one so please come here one by one" said ash

 _("OK") said new Pokémon_

"OK little guy let's start with you" said ash as he pointed his pokedex at one of the pokemon.

 _ **{**_

Honedge :lvl 20 type:Steel/ Ghost specie: 'Sword Pokémon'. Abilities: No Guard. Gender: male. Evolves to doublade at level 35 and further into honeedge using dusk stone. moves: furry cutter,metal sound,shadow sneak,destiny bond

Skiddo: lvl 20 type: grass. Specie: Mount pokemon. Abilities: sap sipper, grass pelt (hidden). Evolution:Gogoat(lvl 32) Moves: vine whip,razor leaf,leach seed,worry seed,solarbeam

Trapinch: lvl 20 type: grass. Specie: Mount pokemon. Abilities: sap sipper, grass pelt (hidden). Evolution: vibrava(lvl32) -flygon lvl(45) Moves: bide,bite,mudslap,bulldoze,rockslide,dig, sand tomb,earth power

Numel: lvl 20 type: Fire/ground Specie: Numb pokemon. Abilities: oblivious, simple ,own tempo(hidden). Evolution: camerupt (lvl 33) Moves: ember,tackle,flame burst,magnitude ,amnesia,flamethrower

Mawile :lvl 20 type:Dark. specie: 'Deciever Pokémon'. Abilities:Hypercutter,intimidate, sheer force(hidden). Gender: female. Evolves to mega mawile using mawilite. moves: astonish,fairywind,iron head,bite, taunt,fake tears,vice grip,fire fang,ice fang,poison fang,thunder fang

Poocheyana :lvl 8 type:Dark. specie: bite Pokémon Abilities:Quick feet,Runaway,Rattled (hidden). Gender: male. Evolves to Mighteyana at level 18 moves: sand attack,tackle,fire fang

ELectrike :lvl 10 type:electric specie: Lighting Pokémon Abilities:lighting rod,static,minus (hidden). Gender: male. Evolves to Manetric at level 26 moves: thunder wave,quick attack,electroball

Seedot: lvl 10. Type: grass. Specie:Acorn Pokémon. Abilities: chlorophyll,early bird,pickpocket (hidden)

Moves: bide,harden,growth,bullet seed

frosslass: lvl 30. Type: ice/ghost. Specie:snow land Pokémon. Abilities: snow cloak,cursed body(hidden)

Moves: destiny bond, double team,ice shard ,ominous wind,powder snow,icy wind,astonish, draining kiss,will-o-wisp,disable

swinub: lvl 20. Type: ice/ground. Specie:pig Pokémon. Abilities: oblivious, snow cloak,thick fat (hidden)

Moves: powder snow, mud slap,endure,icicle spear

Makuhita lvl 10. Type: fighting Specie:guts Pokémon. Abilities: guts ,thick fat ,sheer force (hidden)

Moves: focus energy, arm thrust,fake out,bullet punch

Tediursa lvl 10. Type: normal Specie:little bear Pokémon. Abilities: pickup,quick feet ,honey gather (hidden)

Moves: lick ,fury swipe,night slash

Dwebble lvl 15 type : bug/rock. Specie: rock inn Pokémon. Abilities:shell armor,sturdy,weak armor(hidden)

Moves:furry cutter,rock blast,withdraw,sand attack,night slash

Shinx lvl 5 type : Electric. Specie: flash Pokémon. Abilities:Intimidate, rivalry,guts (hidden)

Moves:tackle

Blitzle lvl 10 type : electric . Specie: electrified Pokémon. Abilities:lightning rod,motor drive,sap sipper (hidden)

Moves:Quick attack, charge

Axew lvl 15 type : dragon . Specie: Tusk Pokémon. Abilities:mold breaker,rivalry,unnerve (hidden)

Moves:dragon rage,dual chop,night slash

Bouffalant lvl25 type : Normal . Specie: bash Buffalo Pokémon. Abilities: Rackless, sap sipper ,soundproof (hidden)

Moves:pursuit,revenge,furry attack, horn attack,iron head

Pawniard lvl 25 type : dark /steel . Specie: sharp blade Pokémon. Abilities: defiant, inner focus,pressure(hidden)

Moves:furry cutter,torment,metal claw,psyco cut

Cubchoo lvl 20 type :ice . Specie: chill Pokémon. Abilities: slush rush,snow cloak,rattled (hidden)

Moves:powder snow ,icy wind,ice punch

Meinfoo lvl 20 type : fighting. Specie: martial arts Pokémon. Abilities: inner focus, regenerator,reckless (hidden)

Moves:pound,medidate,detect, doubleslap ,low kick

Elgyem lvl 20 type : psychic . Specie: cerebral Pokémon. Abilities: synchronize,telepathy, analytic (hidden)

Moves:confusion,psybeam,miracle eye, headbutt ,teleport

Purloin lvl 10 type : dark . Specie: devious Pokémon. Abilities: limber, unburned ,prankster, (hidden)

Moves:scratch,sand attack

Skrelp lvl 20 type :poison/water . Specie: mock kelp Pokémon. Abilities:poison point,poison touch,adaptability (hidden)

Moves:smokescreen,water gun,bubble,acid, venom drench

Drillbur lvl 10 type : ground . Specie: mole Pokémon. Abilities: sand force,sand rush ,mold breaker (hidden)

Moves:rapid spin,scratch,mud slap

 _ **}**_

Once ash finished with stat checking he addressed his Pokémon.

"Okay guys , I have scanned you and I am amazed to see your movesets." Said ash at which all new comers are happy

"Now I want to make an announcement that, kanto league is coming in next seven months so there will be possibility that you may not be able to battle, but don't worry we have six more regions to travel,so you all will get your chances. Till then we will train." Said ash at which all Pokémon give their happy cry.

"Pikachu, magmortar,electrivire,scizor and alakazam I am going to buy something to eat so be on guard OK" said ash

 _(" don't worry ash ") said the Pokémon together_

"Pidgeot let's go back to palmpona town" said ash as he hopped on pidgeot

 **Time skip after 50 minutes**

Ash arrives back at lake side area from palmpona town where he purchased some potions and food for himself and his Pokémon. Ash also purchased some ketchup for pikachu also.

"Hey guys food is here, so dig in" said ash as he served his Pokémon food in disposable plates and give pikachu Pokémon food mixed with ketchup.

"OK guys once you finished the food we are going back to pallet town" said ash

Once everyone was done with their meal ash recalled all of them except pidgeot ,pikachu took up his usual place on Ash's shoulder. Ash then hopped on pidgeot after which they took off for pallet town.

Back at pallet town Delia,Grace and Red was sitting there talking with professor whole Serena was in backyard talking with gardevoir

"Hey professor where is ash" asked Delia

"Delia he went to palmpona town to trade his twenty four tauros" replied professor

" So he made any good trade" asked ash

"Well you will see when he arrives here" replied professor

Serena was in background watching fenekin who was playing with ash's Pokémon. While gardevoir approaches Serena

 _(" Hey Serena what's on your mind") asked gardevoir_

" nothing I was just thinking about what I want to do" said serena

 _("Don't worry, you will find what you want to do" ) said gardevoir_

Meanwhile ash arrived at the pallet town.

"Hey pikachu we are finally arrived at the pallet town" said ash

"Hey everyone" ash said as he came above the ranch and pidgeot landed sending dist high in air.

Growlith and evee was playing with ash's other Pokémon and when they saw him ,they tackled ash to ground and start licking face of ash.

 _(" hey ash how was trade gone") asked venusaur walking towards ash_

"Trade was fine and they got what they want. They went with person who wanted to expand racing academy" said ash

" hey Serena ,how was your day " asked ash

"It was good ,watching fenekin playing with your Pokémon" said Serena

"Well guys I want you to meet some new friends and some old ones in new look" said ash as he threw all of his pokeballs and from with in emerged Pokémon were electrivire, magmortar, scizor, alakazam,honedge,skido, trapinch,numel,mawile, poocheyana ,electrike,shiftree,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,axew

 _(" hey ash they are what we are thinking") asked charizard_

"Yes charizard they are magmortar, electrivire, scizor and alakazam once you all knew them as magmar ,electabuzz,scyther and kadabra."said ash

 _(" they are looking good") said butterfree_

 _(" so who are these new joinee") asked gyrados_

"Guys these are new team members we got by trading our friends. So welcome them with warm hearts" said ash

Ash then turned to new group who were looking at Ash's other Pokémon with admiration.

"Hey guys ,I told you that you are not only Pokémon I have,I have lots of other Pokémon too. Here they are ,go and greet them" said ash

Snorlax then pick cubchoo and start licking him but the cold body of cubchoo sends shiver down his spine which force him to put him back on ground.

On other hand muk sneaks up from behind the new comers after which he give them slime hug.

Mawile on other hand came to Serena and start rubbing her head against her.

"Wow you are such a cutie" Serena complemented

"Maw...mawile maw" said mawile happily rubbing her head again

 _"Hmmm"ash thought as he walked inside lab_

When ash went inside he saw his dad and mom along with Serena's mom sitting with professor.

"Professor I want to have words with you" said ash as both professor and ash went to lab area.

"OK ash what you want to say" asked professor

"Well professor I want to transfer ownership of mawile to Serena because at very first meeting mawile took a liking to Serena" said ash

"Well if this you want then it will be done,just give me your pokedex" said professor

After ash given pokedex to professor ,professor inserted it in PC and press some keys on keyboard. Once all transfer done he returned pokedex to ash

"It's all done ash ,now return mawile back to her pokeballs and then give it to Serena" said professor

"OK"that's all ash said as he went outside

"Hey mawile ,can you come here" ash said to mawile who was playing with Serena

When mawile came to ash he asked "hey mawile do you like Serena " ash asked to which mawile said _(" yes ash,but how do you know")_

"Leave that topic,so will you be happy if Serena becomes your trainer" asked ash

 _(" yes ash") replied mawile_

"So consider it done,I already talked to professor about this,so you have to return back to pokeball before I could give you to her" said ash

 _(" wow thankx ash ,you know all those Pokémon are lucky to have you as trainer") said mawile as she lick ash's face_

When ash returned her back to pokeballs he went to Serena.

"Hey Serena" said ash from behind

"So what you want to talk to mawile" asked Serena

"Well I given her to another trainer as she started liking her " said ash

"Oh so that mean I can't see her again" said Serena in sad tone

"Don't worry,but let me ask you something. Have you taken liking to mawile" asked ash

"Yes,she was next pokemon other than fenekin to which I feel special connection " said Serena

"So in that case I have a gift for you" said ash as he showed her pokeball.

"What Pokémon is inside this " asked Serena smiling

"Open yourself to see " said ash

Once pokeball opened a familiar Pokémon came from within

"Ash this is mawile" said Serena in shock

"Yup,so what" said ash smiling

"But you said you given her to another trainer" said Serena

"Yeah I was talking about you,when I saw her that how happy she was with you plus you too are happy with her , so I decided to give her to you" said ash after which Serena hugged ash

"Wow ash surely understand his friends and Pokémon emotions" said Delia

"Yeah after all he is son of you Delia" said red

"Well he has qualities of both of you" said professor

"Hey Serena well tomorrow I will be going for some pokemon catching trip ,so if you want any specific Pokémon " asked ash

"No thanks ash,giving me mawile was the best gift for me. I am happy you are my friend" said Serena

"Serena I will do anything to make you happy" said ash

 _(" hey blastoise what you think,will ash and Serena ever say their feelings to each other") asked metagross_

 _(" oh come on metagross they are just kids right now, let them be at least sixteen years old" ) said gyrados_

 _(" Guys stop it,at least be happy that mawile is with Serena. ") said lucario_

Back with ash as he was watching his Pokémon. Axew was interacting with dieno,salamance,dragonite and jangmo-o. Meinfoo was talking to lucario. Shinx and manetric were playing with pikachu,electrivire, magnetone and so on with his all Pokémon

 **Time skip next day morning 10 am**

Ash was speaking to have a trip around sinnoh,kanto,jhoto and hoenn to catch some specific pokemon to which professor give him locations where he could find those pokemon.

"So ash are you intended to go there today" asked professor to which ash nodded

"OK ash,so which Pokémon you want to take with you" asked professor

"Well I want to take rhyhorn,tauros,kingler fearow dusknoir,yamask,magneton, skarmory,tyrant,muk ,butterfree carnidos and snorlax" said ash as professor gave him pokeballs of required Pokémon.

Once ash got the pokeballs he called out fearow and told him to flew towards fuschia city safari zone .

Ash before going to kanto safari zone he stopped by veridian forest where he caught a kakuna.

 **Kanto safarizone 11:00 am**

On reaching safari zone he take safari pass . Once he get inside he search for nidoran the pokemon who were on his list.

After searching for next full hour he finally found nidoran ,he then threw safari ball. Upon contact with nidoran ball sucked nidoran and after wobbling three times ball shows that nidoran is successfully captured.

Ash then went to fuschia city pokemon center where he given fearow to heal meanwhile he called out nidoran outside pokeball in the field outside Pokémon center

"Hello nidoran" said ash

 _(" hello,who are you and where I am") asked nidoran_

"Well you are at fuschia city Pokémon center, and I am ash Ketchum , I have caught you at safari zone. So you want to come with me" asked ash

" OK I understand if you don't want to" said ash

 _(" no it's not a problem,I was shocked that no human asked what a Pokémon want but you ,you ask me") said nidoran_

"I ask all of my Pokémon after capturing them" said ash

 _(" wait did you just understood me") asked nidoran in realisation_

" yeah I can talk to all my Pokémon like this,I don't have to form aura bond to understand Pokémon anymore" replied ash

 _(" OK that's amazing") said nidoran_

 _Ash then bring out kakuna's pokeball and showed it to nidoran_

"Okay nidoran I am gonna scan you so please stay still" said ash to which nidoran nodded

 _ **{**_

Nidoran lvl 14 type : poison. Specie: Pison pin Pokémon. gender: male Abilities:Poison point,rivalry,hustle (hidden)

Moves:focus energy,double kick,poison sting,

Kakuna lvl 8 type : bug/poison. Specie: Cocoon Pokémon. gender: female Abilities:shed skin

Moves: harden,bug bite,string shot,poison sting

 _ **}**_

" Now nidoran return for now." said ash as he return the new poison type after which he went inside to pick fearow.

Now ash's next location was hoenn region.

 **That's over for now. How you all find this chapter. Average, interesting, boring... whatever your views are. So please don't forget to review guys... :)**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m) ,magneton,tauros(m), Fearow(m), butterfree, skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),nidoran(m),kakuna (f)

At lab:

pikachu ,alakazam,magmortar, pidgeot, electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),Metagross , venusaur(m), Graveller(m), Rapidash(m), ,Blastoise(m), dragonite(f),

tyranitar(m),golurk, gyrados(f), primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious , spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel, poocheyana ,electrike,shiftree,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,axew

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).

Given away:

To Serena: mawile


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 38: Pokémon Capture trip 2

After two hours of flight Ash is now above the air space of jhoto region near the blackthorn city where he decided to stop by at blackthorn city Pokémon center.

"Fearow land there in front of Pokémon center" said ash

On Ash's order fearow landed landing ash recalled him back to pokeball after which he went inside Pokémon center

"Hello nurse joy please heal my Pokémon" said ash as he given her fearow's pokeball

"Yeah sure ,that's what I am for " said nurse joy as she took fearow's pokeball

"Please wait it will be get ready to fight in five minutes" said nurse joy

"Well isn't ash Ketchum" said a voice from behind

When ash turned he saw clair standing there.

"Hi Clair ,how are you" asked ash

"I am fine but last whole week was boring " said clair

" so what are you doing here and where is pikachu" asked clair

"Well pikachu is currently back at lab with my other Pokémon, and I was going to hoenn and sinnoh to add some selected Pokémon to my team" said ash

"Well good luck then" said clair

"Ash I have to go urgently,a challenger is waiting for me back at gym" said clair

"OK ,and best of luck" said ash

Ash then picked up the fearow's pokeball from counter after which he made a call to professor oak

"Hello professor" said ash

"Hello ash, need any help" asked professor

"Yeah ,I am gonna send you my fearow and two latest capture so could you please send me dragonite and pidgeot over here" asked ash

"OK ash ,just wait for five minutes" replied professor after which he went to get dragonite and pidgeot meanwhile pikachu appeared on screen

"Hey pikachu, I have sent new team mates there so introduce them to others and make them comfortable OK" said ash to which pikachu nodded

After five minutes professor came back with pidgeot and dragonite's pokeball

"Well ash here is your dragonite and pidgeot " said professor as he place pokeball in transfer machine. Once ash got pokeball he said thankyou to professor

Ash then went outside and called out pidgeot as he asked him to give him a ride to mt. hardly took half an hour to reach the mt pyre as it was the closest to blackthorn city

Upon reaching bottom of mt pyre ash thanx pidgeot for his service before recalling him back to pokeball

 _"OK so where should I start with" thought ash as he was walking towards the enterance of cave as he heard some noices in the bushes_

 _" what's going on there and I think I should see " thought ash as he moved towards nearby bushes._

 _When ash went near he saw that on one side there was an injured Pokémon laying unconscious on ground which ash recognised as vulpix but a shiny varient._

 _"Man I have got to do something,I think I should ask gardevoir to come here if she can"thought ash_

 _{ " hey gardevoir could you read my aura signature ,if you could please arrive here " } said ash via aura bond_

 _Meanwhile back at lab in pallet gardevoir replied to the message_

 _{ " Yes ash I can read your aura signature and wait I will be coming there " } replied gardevoir as she teleported away_

 _For next five minutes ash applied all potions that he had with Gardevoir arrived ._

 _(" hey ash what happened ") asked gardevoir_

"I found this vulpix laying here unconscious, so could you heal her" asked ash

 _(" yes ash, wait let me use heal pulse on her") said gardevoir as she put her both palms on vulpix after which small waves of psychic energy enveloped her. All the wounds start disappearing._

 _(" no problem ash") replied gardevoir_

"Gardevoir let's find some open space where we could camp for a while till vulpix recovers" said ash

"Come out pidgeot" said ash as he called out pidgeot

 _Upon emerging pidgeot noticed gardevoir._

 _(" hey gardevoir,what a surprise") said pidgeot_

 _(" ash asked me to come here,he need help") replied gardevoir_

"Pidgeot I called her,I founded this vulpix laying here unconscious, only gardevoir knows a healing move" replied ash

"Pidgeot could you find an open space like lakeside area or something" asked ash

 _(" yeah sure") said pidgeot as he took off on air_

" so gardevoir have you guys met with nidoran and kakuna" asked ash

 _("Yeah,they are such a energetic Pokémon,they even started challenging the old team members") said gardevoir_

"Don't forget that you all were like this when we first met" replied ash

Meanwhile pidgeot came and said _(" hey guys found a lake nearby")_

"Hey pidgeot could you carry all of us" asked ash to which pidgeot confirmed

 _(" OK ash") replied gardevoir after which ash hopped on pidgeot along with gardevoir and vulpix_

 _After few minutes ash and gang arrived at the lake side._

"Nice job pidgeot" said ash as he put down the vulpix at side after he hopped off pidgeot.

"Gardevoir I think we should send out everyone out" said ash as he threw all of his pokeball and from within emerge his Pokémon.

 _All pokemon then give their individual cries._

"Hey everyone we are gonna rest here for a while so you guys do whatever you want but just don't get too far away" said ash to which his Pokémon nodded

 **Time skip 30 minutes**

Ash is currently taking a nap along with his Pokémon while the vulpix he found injured was now started to wake up.

 _(" aww my head ,it hurts") said vulpix as she start getting consciousness. At same time Ash also wake up_

"Hey are you feeling OK" asked ash

 _Vulpix then backed away and doing backflip and said(" who are you and what you have done to me")_

"Hey calm down,we found you unconscious there" said ash

 _Vulpix then look at ash for few second and then said (" sorry it was like misunderstood you for someone else")_

" so are you alright now " asked ash

 _(" yeah") said vulpix until she realised (" did you just understand me " ) asked vulpix_

"Yeah ,sort of. So are you wild Pokémon or do you have a trainer" asked ash

 _(" No I don't have trainer ") replied vulpix_

 _(" I haven't asked for your name,and are you a Pokémon trainer") asked vulpix_

"My name is Ash Ketchum from kanto,and yes I am Pokémon trainer " said ash

"Hey vulpix I think I should get going, I have to find few Pokémon to add on our team. But make sure you don't get hurt again OK and here is a food for you" said ash as he returned all his Pokémon leaving gardevoir and packed all his objects and served the food in disposable dish

"Gardevoir let's go towards top ,maybe we could find some gray Pokémon " said ash as he start moving towards summit.

"Hey gardevoir could you sense any energy of Pokémon" ash said to gardevoir but all of sudden a bronze plate type Pokémon appears with small yellow eyes and six balls attached to him and started challenging him.

 _(" fight me please ,I want to get strong ") stid bronzor_

"But if I won ,would you come with me as my Pokémon,it's OK if you don't want to" said ash

 _(" OK I will come with you ") said bronzor_

"Go skarmory" said ash as he send out skarmory

 **Bronzor vs skarmory**

Bronzor started off with tackle which ash commanded skarmory to use sand attack. The sand attack blocked the view of Bronzor. Then ash commanded skarmory to use metal claw but Bronzor used a small glowing orbs that stuck skarmory making him confused

"Skarmory get out of confusion " said ash in worry

Bronzore on other hand glowed white and start spinning towards confused skarmory hitting him hard sending him away.

"Skarmory please wake up" said ash

Skarmory then balanced himself and get on his legs. "Ok skarmory let's get offensive use airslash on Bronzor then use icy wind all over area followed by the brave bird" commanded ash

Skarmory first went in to air then he crossed his wings while glowing that send air towards Bronzor hitting him. Then skarmory made heavy snow winds to flow that encased Bronzor in ice. Then skarmory flew in air and came back towards Bronzor covered in blue stream that made Bronzor unconscious in the spot.

"OK skarmory that's great job you have done,now take rest " said ash before recalling skarmory back

"OK pokeball go" ash said as he threw pokeball towards Bronzor who then sucked inside. Pokeball wobbled three time after which ping sound heard signalling Bronzor successfully captured.

 _( " congrats ash" ) said gardevoir_

Vulpix was watching the battle from far away and thought (" wow, that trainer is good")

" OK gardevoir let's search forest around here may be we could find a good catch" said ash

Meanwhile back with vulpix,she decided to follow ash

 _(" hey ash , vulpix we met is following us") gardevoir said_

" gardevoir let her follow us , I don't want to feel her that we knew about her presence " ash said

After twenty minutes of Sarching nearby forest area ash and gardevoir were now deep inside forest where they found small stream of water nearby where ash decided to stop for setup the camp as it was already three o clock in noon.

"OK gardevoir I think we should stop here so that we could take a rest" said ash

After that ash bring the small bedsheet from bag and spread it on grass after which he take two sandwiches out of which ash given one sandwich to gardevoir.

" Now let's meet our new friend" said ash as he released the Bronzor once he finished the sandwich

"Hey Bronzor are you OK, and sorry if I overdone it" asked ash

 _(" yes I am fine just it hurts a little,and for battle it was fun") said Bronzor_

"That's a relief that you don't have any grudge ,by the way my name is ash Ketchum and she is gardevoir " said ash while introducing her

 _(" hello both of you") replied Bronzor_

"Let me ask you one thing,would you still want to come with me" asked ash

 _(" yes,may be we could get strong together ") replied Bronzor_

Vulpix then decided to come out of shadow and rushed towards ash.

 _(" hey guys I have to say something ") said vulpix which got attention of ash ,Bronzor and gardevoir_

"Hey vulpix what you are doing here" asked ash

 _(" I want to say that,I wished to be your Pokémon ") said vulpix which shocked the ash_

"Are you sure" asked ash

"What you say gardevoir, Bronzor" asked ash

 _(" well we had to say that it is good to have a new team member") replied gardevoir and Bronzor_

"Ok , so now you have to tap on middle button of the pokeball" said ash as he put pokeball in front of her after which she tap the middle button to allow herself caught

Once pokeball signalled the captured ash released the vulpix again so that he could introduce them .

Ash was about to introduce vulpix and Bronzor to each other then all of sudden a focus blast hit Bronzor from behind

"Vulpix return for now" said ash as he put bedsheets back in bag.

"Hey why you have attacked him" said ash

"Bronzor are you OK" asked ash to which he nodded

 _(" why ,why you betray us") said the Pokémon_

 _(" what are you saying,and I haven't betrayed you") said Bronzor_

 _(" then why you are with this trainer") said the Pokémon_

 _(" tyrogue listen me , I challenged him and he said if he able to defeat me , then I will have to go with him which totally depends on me") said Bronzor_

 _(" fine then,go with him. From now onwards we are dead for you") said tyrpgue_

 _(" please don't do this, we are friends ") said bronzore in pleading tone_

 _(" that was old time ,now things have changed") said tyroge as he disappeared deep in forests_

"Hey bronzore,what's the matter. If you could tell us then may be we could help you out" said ash

 _(" well me and tyrogue both were living here since we met,like our trainers they left us here") said bronzore as he start explaining at which the aura of ash flared up again with mix of red color._

 _(" hey gardevoir what's happened ") asked Bronzor_

 _(" well ,whenever someone leave Pokémon in wild or hurt any Pokémon his aura flares up. We too have few friends that were either abandoned or treated worse under ownership of other trainers. But now they enjoy being a proud poke family") said gardevoir_

 _(" how many Pokémon does he has") asked bronzor_

 _("Seventy seven in total including me,you and vulpix. And you gonna meet them soon ") replied gardevoir_

 _(" wow,that's amazing ") replied Bronzor_

 _(" ash be calm") said gardevoir at which he he calmed a little bit_

"So what happened next" asked ash calmed a little bit

 _("After six month we started to wandered here and there on this place until we found few more Pokémon namely a male ralts,two eeve boycotted from the tribe due to being odd colored,a mudkip and kumbusken abandoned by trainers and two feebas attacked by the sharpedo._

 _Due to these event tyrogue distrust humans believing all humans are same except the old couple that lived on top of mt. Pyre " Bronzor said_

"Oh I see,if this is a case then I will help you gain his trust back,afterall he need to see that not all trainers are bad. So will you help me " ash asked Bronzor

 _(" yes I will") said ash as all of sudden the weather start getting worse and heavy winds start blowing ._

"Aww man what happened to weather now" said ash

"Gardevoir you go back I will send you a mental link when everything clears" said ash

 _(" No I will be with you,no matter what. After all you are my friend, trainer and family ") said gardevoir_

" OK if that is your wish,then let them help out" said ash

"Bronzor you know where they live" asked ash

 _(" yes follow me") said Bronzor_

"Let's go gardevoir" said ash as he start following Bronzor

After following Bronzor ash and gardevoir came near mt. Pyre .

"So you all live here " asked ash

 _(" yeah ,we occasionally went to forest to gather food,or look for any abandoned Pokémon ")said Bronzor_

 _(" let see there is a cave which we created ,if they are not here then may be they went up straight for summit of mt pyre") said Bronzor_

"Hey Bronzor this cave is empty " said ash as he look for into cave

 _(" I am sure they have left for summit because tyrogue knew that we will search for him eventually ") said bronzor_

 _All of sudden heavy snow fall started._ " oh no weather started getting rough" said ash

"Gardevoir teleport us on summit" said ash

 _(" OK ash") said gardevoir as her eyes glow blue after which she disappeared with ash and bronzor_

 _At summit of the group of Pokémon were walking towards the cavern on top of mt cold winds were flowing along with snow falling from the sky. The storm could take more from anyone._

 _Ash and gardevoir along with Bronzor are now on top of mount pyre which is covered with grass ,rock and trees. Ash and gang spotted the group of Pokémon walking on rocky path with snow storm covering path with snow._

 _("Hey tyrogue why you are cold with bronzore,and we know that he has done nothing wrong. He was unconscious when trainer captured him")said kumbusken_

 _(" so he shouldn't challenged him knowing if he loose then he had to be under control of someone ") replied tyrogue_

 _(" tyrogue we have to find a shelter as soon as possible because the winds are picked up") said evee_

 _All of sudden heavy snow fall started._ " oh no weather started getting rough" said ash

"Hey gardevoir we have to first save them from snow storm or they will be freeze to death" said ash

 _(" tyrogue we are feeling cold") said mudkip as all of sudden blizzard grew stronger pushing the group towards cliff_

 _(" hold on you guys, let's hold each other so that we could stay strong " ) said kumbusken_

" bronzore return for now,gardevoir you have to get back to pallet " said ash as he returned Bronzor

 _(" but ash") said gardevoir_

"Gardevoir I want to earn their trust, i want to show them that all trainers are not like so that's why I am sending others with you except vulpix and Bronzor. When everything clears I will ask professor to send some of you" said ash as he handed her all pokeball except two

 _(" but ash how you will survive this storm") asked gardevoir with worried look in her eyes_

" gardevoir please believe me , and trust me. If I done anything reckless you all have authority to use any attack on me just like pikachu and charizard does on daily basis" ash said

 _(" OK ash be safe,be safe for us,for Delia,for red and for Serena ") said gardevoir as she vanished away_

Blizzard was getting stronger each single minute pushing the group of Pokémon towards cliff.

 _(" tyrogue,mudkip") said kumbusken as she was getting weaker due to cold_

 _(" guys stay strong") said ralts_

"Hey tyrogue please let me help you guys" said ash as he was running towards the group to save them but the winds were too strong that they pushed the group towards edges of cliff.

 _(" stay away you trainer") said tyrogue in angry and hatred tone as he send focus blast towards ash hitting him on chest stopping him on track_

 _(" oh tyrogue what you have become ") thought mudkip as he was looking at ash. Mudkip only saw care in Ash's eyes_

Meanwhile both evee's fall from the cliff along with kumbusken and ralts who tried to hold saw that and sprinted towards the fallen Pokémon.

When ash approach near cliff he saw that the four Pokémon were hanging on the edges of the wall of mountain

 _(" help...help") Pokémon were crying for help_

"Guys hang on there,I will help you" said ash as he pull out the rope out of bag which he tied it to the tree and then get near the cliff after which he jumped grabbing the rope.

" guys believe me I will not hurt you, I am here to help you. I know it's difficult for you to believe a human but please hold me tight" said ash but wind was pushing ash away from the Pokémon

"Please..." Said ash as he extended his hand to which they nodded after which they jumped towards ash who caught them easily

"That's like a good Pokémon, now let's take you back" said ash

But before he could climb the rope broke taking ash and Pokémon towards ground

Back with tyrogue he was furious.

 _(" that's why I hate human ,they make situation worse ") said tyrogue_

 _(" but tyrogue he was trying to help. You are not that tyrogue that we knew ,you have changed") replied mudkip_

 _(" I was like this before too") retorted tyrogue_

 _(" no you are not,if you was like same then you should have listen to what that human has to say,you should have listen to what Bronzor has to say. But you were blinded by your ego") said mudkip_

 _(" if we stayed there where we lived once then this situation will not have been arises") said mudkip_

 _(" now I am going to find them") said mudkip as he jumped off the cliff. (" alone") he added_

 _("Am I changed that much...should I give that human a chance.")asked tyrogue to himself_

 _(" no ,no what is happening to me, this can't be happen, they are fools to think that human is good") thought tyrogue as he sat on boulder besides him_

 _Mudkip is now falling towards ground ,he then launched water gun to slow his falling velocity._

 _(" no way, I have to save them they are my friends") thought tyrogue as he jumped off the cliff_

Back with ash , he was on ground holding the Pokémon towards his the Pokémon were still unconscious.

 _"Maybe they are I have to find the cave" thought ash started walking to find cave but the path is covered with ice so it was being difficult to find the cave_

~ time skip 50 minutes ~

Gardevoir returned back to pallet town in professor oak lab where professor was worried on disappearance of gardevoir. He was now feeding the Pokémon until gardevoir appeared again

"He gardevoir where you have gone" asked professor

 _(" professor here take these pokeball ") said gardevoir as she give professor the pouch in which ash given her fourteen pokeball_

"Is this Ash's Pokémon" asked professor to which she give a positive reply

Professor then send out the Pokémon of ash and asked gardevoir " what happened, is he OK"

 _(" no professor, he is not OK") said gardevoir as she start explaining all the event ._

"I don't know what to do about him,he is so reckless when it comes to Pokémon and friends" said professor

 _"Thank god that Serena or Delia is not here or else we don't know how they would react" thought professor_

 _Professor then send out Ash's Pokémon and feeded them too_

"OK everyone , once you finished your meal I will be calling you back to your pokeball so that you could rest." Said professor to which they all nodded except pikachu

 **Back with ash**

"There it is,but it is covered with ice" said ash as he finally found the cave.

 _"Oh no ,the body temperature of these Pokémon is getting lower. I hope they don't get hypothermia " thought ash_

 _(" kumbusken,evee,ralts where are you ") said mudkip loud until he noticed something on ice_

 _(" huh, that's footprint of the human. Now I could find them") thought mudkip as he start following the footprint but the snow storm making it difficult for him_

 _Tyrogue on other hand was searching for his friend while grumbling something (" this will not happen if that human doesn't invaded pur territory ")_

Back with ash he called out vulpix and said " hey vulpix could you melt the ice so that we could get inside"

 _(" yes,just take a step back") vulpix said as she released flamethrower which melted the snow in no time after which ash and vulpix went inside_

 _When ash went inside he take off his jacket and sleeping bag from his bag and wrapped it around the Pokémon._

 _Back in the lab professor put all of Ash's Pokémon back to their pokeball and kept it on shelf but all of sudden gardevoir emerged on her own._

 _(" I know ash is on trouble,he can't sustain that snow storm on his own") thought gardevoir as she scan the required pokeballs and picked them up._

 _Once she picked the six pokeball including her she teleported to ash._

"Vulpix I am going to find mudkip and tyrogue as well ,so could you stay near them to increase their body temperature " asked ash

 _(" yes ,don't worry ") said vulpix after which ash went outside on search of mudkip after a few second gardevoir appeared on cave which startled the vulpix_

 _(" it was you,I thought that it was someone else ") vulpix said_

 _(" hey girl,where is ash") asked gardevoir_

 _(" well just before you came he left to find the tyrogue and mudkip") vulpix replied_

 _(" and how are they") asked gardevoir_

 _(" their body temperature is too low") replied vulpix_

 _(" don't worry , I know that this situation may arise so I have brought some of Ash's friend and your's too. The will help them to bring their body temperature back to normal") replied gardevoir_

 _(" ok guys come out") said gardevoir as she send out Ash's charizard , pidgeot, and lucario as the cave was not big enough to accommodate multiple Pokémon_

 _(" where are we") asked pidgeot_

 _(" we are at mt. pyre,the place which we tallked of ") replied gardevoir_

 _(" and these are the Pokémon who ash wanted to save") asked lucario_

 _(" yes ,their body temperature is below the normal, ash is afraid that they don't catch hypothermia ") replied vulpix_

 _(" don't worry girl,we are here. First we have to cover the enterance so that cold winds doesn't enter") said charizard_

 _(" OK just leave that much of space so that ash could enter") said gardevoir to which charizard nodded_

 _(" OK I will use rockslide,while you and pidgeot wrap your wings around the evee ,kumbusken an ralts ") said lucario to which they they both nodded_

 _~ time skip 5 min ~_

 _Ash was walking on path until he found a Pokémon laying on ground covered in ssnow which ash recognised as mudkip and not far from him was tyrogue_

"Oh no ,tyrogue, mudkip be okay" said ash as he grabbed them and ran back towards the cave.

When ash reached cave he saw the boulders were covering the cave enterance

 _(" gardevoir ash is outside ") said lucario_

 _(" OK ") said gardevoir as she teleported outside_

"Gardevoir when you came here " asked ash as gardevoir appeared in front of him

 _(" just before you leave to find these two and I am not the only one here") said gardevoir_

"Thanx now we have to save them too but what do you mean you are not only one" said ash after which gardevoir teleported him inside cave.

When ash appeared inside he saw lucario meditating, charizard and pidgeot wrapped their wings around the two evee ,ralts and kumbusken

"So you brought the charizard ,lucario and pidgeot with you " said ash

 _(" yes and I have venusaur and magmortar too in case we need more help") said gardevoir as she give pokeballs to ash_

"Thanx guys, I don't know if anything happens to them then I can't forgive myself" said ash

"OK bronzore come out" said ash as he send out bronzor

 _(" we are back in our cave and who are they") asked bronzor_

" these are few of my Pokémon friends and you and vulpix are now one of them" said ash looking at vulpix who was now sleeping near charizard tail flame.

"Aachoo...!" Ash sneezed

 _( " ash you have gotten cold,i think you should rest a bit") said gardevoir_

" I am fine gardevoir ,I will rest once they all get better" said ash

 _Meanwhile mudkip opened his left eye and saw ash was holding him along with tyrogue after which he closed his eyes with a smile._

~ time skip next morning ~

The snow storm was subsidies now. The sun was shining rays were coming inside cave with the gap between the rocks falling directly on face of Pokémon and ash

 _(" Wake up every one ") said lucario as he use focus blast on boulders to turn them into small pebbles_

"Lucario use aurasphere " said ash as he was dreaming about the battle

 _(" ash wake up, weather is clear ") said charizard as he send flamethrower on Ash's face_

" charizard why you have done for" said ash as he jumped high in air.

 _(" you are not waking up soon") replied charizard with grin_

" so where are mudkip ,bronzor,evee,ralts ,kumbusken ,vulpix and Bronzor " asked ash

 _(" they are playing outside ") said lucario as he walked outside_

 _As ash went outside evee,ralts,kumbusken, mudkip they all ran towards ash and started nuzzling their heads from Ash's leg_

" hey guys are you feeling good" asked ash to which all they nodded

" so guys I think we have to leave ,I have to go to other places to find some few Pokémon " said ash at which they all saddened

 _("Ash I think they all like you") said charizard_

" is it true,do you like me and my Pokémon " asked ash

"But what about your friend tyrogue" asked ash as he looked at tyrogue who was sitting on rock staring at sky

 _(" ash they wanted to go with you") said gardevoir_

" So you all want to come with me" asked ash at which they all said. _(" yes we want to " )_

" but your friend tyrogue,he don't trust any human and I don't want to separate you from him"said ash

 _(" I will be coming with you") said tyrogue_

"What ... But" said ash in shock

 _(" yes it is true that I have trust issues with human but gardevoir,lucario and charizard told me how you was caring towards them. So I will give you a chance to gain my trust.") said tyrogue_

 _(" but I am only coming with you so that I could see whether you are treating my friends good or not") said tyrogue_

 _(" So tyrogue and we friends now or what") asked Bronzor_

 _(" friends...") Said tyrogue_

 _(" guys can we become friends ") asked vulpix to group of new Pokémon_

 _("Friends..") replied kumbusken, evee,ralts and mudkip as they individually shake paws with each other_

"At least they are becomong friends with each other" said ash

 _(" yeah tyrogue will warm up to you eventually ") replied charizard_

"OK guys here are empty pokeball, you have to touch the middle button to allow yourself to be caught " said ash

"And once you're captured I will send you to professor oak lab where gardevoir will introduce you to my other Pokémon ,my mom ,dad ,friends and professor" said ash at which the feared a bit

"Hey don't worry they are all good person you all could trust them" said ash as they smiled happily

Once ash captured them he recalled all his Pokémon back to pokeball except pidgeot

"Pidgeot take us to nearest Pokémon center" said ash after which he took off in air

After twenty minutes ash and pidgeot reached Pokémon center where he give nurse joy newest captured to heal. Once healed he give his all pokémon their meal.

Tyrogue is still suspected he confirmed the food is OK he finished it after which ash send them to professor oak along with gardevoir and asked professor to send gyrados and tyranitar

 **Chapter 38 ends. This is the longest chapter I have written. How you find this chapter. Please Read and Review**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),venusaur(m) ,magmortar ,pidgeot,tyranitar(m),gyrados(f)

At lab:

skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),dragonite(f),snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m),magneton,tauros(m), butterfree,pikachu ,alakazam,Fearow(m), electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),Graveller(m), Metagross,Rapidash(m),Blastoise(m),golurk, , primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious , spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel, poocheyana,axew ,electrike,shiftree,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,nidoran(m),kakuna ,shiny vulpix(f), ,mudkip(m),kumbusken(m),shiny evee(f) x2,ralts(m),tyrogue (m),bronzor

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).

Given away:

To Serena: mawile


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

CH 39: Pokémon Capture trip 3

~ next day 9 am ~

Ash is now sleeping in the room rented at lilicove city Pokémon center. Last day ash sent his new capture along with gardevoir back to professor oak lab.

He currently have his lucario,venusaur ,magmortar,charizard, tyranitar,gyrados and pidgeot.

"Good morning nurse joy" greeted ash

"Morning ash ,sleep well. Feeling better" asked nurse joy

"Yeah, the soup you gave was good enough to heal me " said ash

"By the way ash hoenn safari zone recently import few Pokémon from other regions including sinnoh,unova,kalos and alola region so they are hosting a four day event. If you are interested then you could give a try in capturing them" nurse joy said

"If is it so then I will give a try" said ash after which he went outside in search of cafeteria

Once he taken his breakfast he went straight for pokemon center video phone so that he could ask professor to see how his new additions getting along with others

-phone starts ringing at oak residents-

After waiting for five minutes professor picked up the call

"Hello ash ,how are you" asked professor

"I am fine professor ,by the way how all of my Pokémon are doing" asked ash

"Well they are getting along with others pretty good including your new capture except tyrogue" said professor

"I know professor it will take him time to get along with each other" said ash

"And by the way how is Serena and others" asked ash

"Well misty and Brock took Serena along with them to show her pewter and cerulean city" replied professor

"Well that's good,she is getting along with others and after all she will be getting bored there at lab" said ash

"So ash apart from this do you want to say anything" asked professor

"Yeah ,actually hoenn safari zone is holding a four day safari event plus they have Pokémon from other regions too" said ash

"Good luck on catching them ash,and maybe you will find Gary there" replied professor

"So Gary is in hoenn, wow " said ash

"Yeah he called me saying that he will be taking part in safari quest" said professor

"OK professor I have to go and I will call you later" said ash as he leaved the Pokémon center and went outside

After five minutes ash was flying on pidgeot towards safari zone

"Hey pidgeot what you think should I catch some pokemon for misty,Brock and Serena" asked ash

 _(" hey that's not a bad idea,they will be happy to have some new Pokémon for them ") said pidgeot_

"Then let's go fast" said ash to pidgeot after which he increased his speed

 _~time skip 25 minutes ~_

Ash finally reached outside the safari zone of hoenn where he told pidgeot to land.

Upon landing outside the safari zone ash recalled pidgeot.

 _"Now after this I will take last trip in other places of hoenn after which we will start training" thought ash as he was walking towards the enterance of safari zone_

"Hello sir I am Ash Ketchum and I wish to enter in safari quest" said ash as he give the person on reception his pokedex

"Well,you will be provided thirty safary balls and if you wish you could get more safari balls at the checkpoint in each area." said the warden

"Let me tell you there are total four areas in this safari zone which are valley and lake area,mountain and cave area,grass plain,and ,swamp area" warden said

"Plus there are Pokémon center in each area where you could send your Pokémon exceeding carry limit to your regional professor. Plus there are small counter on centers where you could buy extra safari balls if needed." Explained warden

"Here is your pokedex and your thirty safari balls" said warden as he give ash his pokeballs and pokedex back

"And kid you have to submit your Pokémon here before you could enter in safari zone." said warden

"OK " said ash as he give his pokeball to warden after which he went inside

Upon arriving inside he saw that area was vast enough for Pokémon of each type to live easily.

 _" wow this safari zone is bigger as compared to kanto " thought ash_

 _The area 1 consist of grass area spanning in range of 6 miles._

 _Upon entering the safari zone he found himself in area 1 and in beginning there was Pokémon many Pokémon were flying in air._

 _ **~Day 1~ area 1 (Grass land) ~10:00 am ~**_

Ash entered in area 1consist of large grass field. _Ash was sneaking slowly in grass. He was hidden in grass looking for any possible Pokémon until he spotted a pichu._

 _"A pichu,let's check what dexter has to say about this." Thought ash as he pointed pokedex at pichu_

 _{_

 _ **Pichu the tiny mouse pokemon. This pichu is female and has ability static and lighting rod as hidden ability.**_

 _}_

 _Ash then threw safari ball that hit the mark after which pichu was converted into energy and sucked inside safari ball_

 _The safari ball wobble three time after which it stop signalling capture of pichu_

 _Gotcha said ash as he picked up safari ball_

 _"Now let's moved further in area 1" thought ash as he start moving ahead in safari zone._

 _After fifteen minutes ash is in eastern part of area1 where he spotted a green parrot like Pokémon and other kanto native. While kanto native Pokémon doesn't interested him._

 _Ash checked for data on green parrot Pokémon._

 _{_

 _ **Natu the tiny bird pokemon. This natu is female and has ability early bird,synchronize and magic bounce. This is psychic and flying type**_

 _}_

 _"Wow this will be great for Serena" ash thought as he threw safari ball on her which captured her successfully._

 _It's been already one o clock in noon where ash decided to take a rest and called out the two Pokémon pichu and natu_

"Hello to both of you" said ash

 _(" hi , are you our new trainer" ) asked both Pokémon_

"No ,I will not but my friend Serena she will be your new trainer." Said ash

 _(" OK ,when we will meet her") said the two Pokémon_

" you will meet her after five days so you guys have to wait" said ash to which they nodded.

For next half an hour ash told the both Pokémon about then give them food after which he returned him back.

It was now 2:00 pm in afternon and ash started his journey again.

Ash then able to capture a cottonee, an oddish,a duosion within in next hour.

Ash then moved further in the area where he encountered a yellow spider Pokémon and ash brings out pokedex to see it's details.

 _{_

 _ **Joltik the attaching pokemon. This joltik is male and has abilities compound eyes,unnerve and swarm. This is bug and electric type**_

 _}_

Ash then threw bait in front of him which he started eating and meanwhile ash threw a safari ball on him which sucked him.

The ball wobbled three times and ping sound was heard which signal the successful capture.

When ash watched in clock it states it's already half past four in evening.

Upon moving further ash spotted a swarm of blue Pokémon with white cottonee wings so ash checked its data

 _ **{**_

 _ **Swablu the cotton bird Pokémon. The gender is female. Abilities of this Pokémon are natural cure and cloud nine.**_

 _ **}**_

Ash then slowly sneaked near the swablu swarm and capture the swablu with safari ball.

Ash then took a break for full hour then he start continue at six o clock.

"Every one the safari hunt will end in one and a half hour so please make it quick" announcement was made on pa system.

Ash then moved further in opposite direction where he slotted a small Pokémon. This pokemon resembles a squid.

 _ **{**_

 _ **Inkay the revolving Pokémon. The gender is male. Abilities of this Pokémon are contrary, suction cup and infiltrator. This is dark and psychic type**_

 _ **}**_

 _"Wow he will be great addition to our team" said ash as he captured him in safari ball but he escaped from it. And ash quickly threw another ball and then successfully capture him_

Ash after capturing inlay captured the larvesta a bug and fire type from unova.

Finally ash reached at border line of area1 and area 2 of safari zone where there was a Pokémon center and beside it was a small pokemart and cafeteria

Ash then decided to spend the night in Pokémon center.

 _ **~Day 2~ area 2 (swamp area) ~9:00 am ~**_

After having the breakfast nextday ash is now standing in area 2. He has purchased fifteen more safari balls.

Ash started his journey in swamp area which is consist of the grass path surrounded by mud.

Swamp area was small as compared to the the area1.

 _" hmm what kind of Pokémon will I get " thought ash._

 _After ten minute walk ash was sneaking and encountered a purple frog._

 _ **{**_

 _ **Crogunk the toxic mouth Poké is dual poison and fighting type Pokémon from sinnoh. The gender of this Pokémon is male and has following abilities anticipation, dry skin and poison touch**_

 _ **}**_

"Welcome to team" said ash as he threw safari ball which sucked him inside

For next two and a half hour ash captured a drapion,shroomish and gulpin.

Since swamp area was small there are less Pokémon to capture

After which ash move to area 3 while he spend the half an hour in Pokémon center to rest.

 _ **~Day 2 ~area 3 (valley and lake area) ~12:00 pm~**_

After the swamp area there was lake and pond area followed by valleys connected to mountain area in concave shape connected back to area1.

The lake area consist of the lake and grass surrounding lake are was expanding to length of mountain area.

Ash could see the many Pokémon near lake. Some Pokémon were kanto native like kingler. And some of them are non kanto native.

Ash was now searching for some good Pokémon until a pair of prawns like Pokémon caught his eyes.

 _ **{**_

 _ **Clauncher the water gun Pokémon. It has the abilities mega launcher. This Pokémon is male**_

 _ **}**_

 _" let's add you in our team ,go pokeball " thought ash as he threw pokeball at them and they were caught without trouble._

 _After ten minutes ash was far from where he caught until a rock Pokémon with two hands came in front of ash and start challenge him_

 _(" hey fight me") said the rock Pokémon_

"Sorry little guy,I couldn't fight you but my friend he is rock type gym leader and he will like to have you on his team. So would you like to be his team member " asked ash

After thinking a lot he nodded after which he caught him.

After walking for more one hour ash was now two miles away from area 4 where he found two Pokémon engaged in fight, one white crab Pokémon hiding and a spider like Pokémon near the stream of water.

Ash then checked on their data.

 _ **{**_

 _ **Crabrawler the fighting Pokémon, his abilities are hyper cutter,iron fist,and anger point. This Pokémon is male**_

 _ **}**_

 _ **{**_

 _ **Dewpider the water bubble Pokémon. Its abilities are water bubble and water absorb. This is dual water and bug type Pokémon. This Pokémon is male**_

 _ **}**_

Ash then decided to catch them. He can not talk to them directly. So he threw two safari balls the catch them easily.

After capture of dewpider and crabrawler ash only found a horsea which ash decided to catch for Serena.

 _Its now three o' clock in afternoon and ash decided that he will stay here till tomorrow morning when he will start the quest in area 4_

 _ **~Day 3~ area 4 ( mountain and caves) ~7:00 am~**_

 _It's already nine am in morning and ash was on his path to area four. Area 4 consist of a mountain area mostly underground. The area begin with small cave going below ground._

 _This area consist of different rock type Pokémon._

After a walking for few minutes in tunnel ash encountered geodude which ash caught with safari ball.

Ash then encountered meteor type Pokémon floating in air. Ash then checked for details. It was minor a rock and flying type from then caught a minior pair.

After catching minior pair ash walked for next two hour and caught a rogenrolla, trapinch, two onix, a dwebble and two nosepass

-Time skip three hours-

 _Ash is now above ground in area four where he caught meditite ,chimeco, solrock pair and lunaton pair_

 _After three hours more Ash was now exterior of mountain area where he found two injured Pokémon bleeding heavily_

" hey little guys you all ok" asked ash but they replied nothing

"Oh no ,I have to take them to hospital" said ash as he rushed towards Pokémon center..

"Hey nurse joy please heal larvitar and snover" ash said as he handed her the two Pokémon

"Oh my ...chancy bring the stretcher" said nurse joy

"What happened to them" asked nurse

"Don't know they were laying outside area four in the same condition" ash explained

"Wait here while I treat them" said nurse as she took both of them in ICU.

After two hour she came back " hey ash they are safe now

"Thanx ,could I stay with them " asked ash to which she nodded

Next day both Pokémon opened there eyes and saw human sitting beside them

Ash then told them about the last day event after which both decided to go with him

After feeding himself and his pokemon and getting fresh ash decided to capture few more Pokémon

Ash then returned back to enterance of safari zone where he returned remaining safari ball and collected his Pokémon back and went outside to start the tour to other places in hoenn

"Well let see the nearest location is route 120 where I could find a good catch" said ash as he told pidgeot to go towards route 120

On route 120 after spending a full hour ash caught a tropius,surskit x2 and an absol. After a good catch on route 120 ash was moving towards 119.

On route 119 he caught a pair of carvanah and feebas pair .After route 119 ash went to route 111 where he caught a baltoy and then on route 110 he caught a shallos pair,wingul and wailmer

After route 110 ash head back to pallet. In the way he spotted shoal cave where he decided to catch a seleao ,golbat and snorant.

After two hours ash was successfull in capture the three Pokémon after which he decided to have a break in mosdeep city

~mosdeep city Pokémon center~

As ash entered the Pokémon center he directly went to the reception

"Hello nurse joy could you please heal my pokemon " ash said as he given nurse joy his latest captures to get healed

Meanwhile ash decided to make a call to professor oak.

Ash dialled the number and after waiting for long twenty minute professor picked the call

"Hello ash ,how is your taming going on" asked professor

"It is going fine professor , I am thinking to train with all my Pokémon at mount silver for kanto league" said ash

"OK ash I will talk to authority of Mount silver once you arrive" said professor

"When you are coming back" asked professor

"I am currently at mosdeep city,so I will be arriving there tomorrow because pidgeot and others need rest. " said ash

"OK ash,just be safe and by the way your new Pokémon that you send me along with gardevoir are still shy to open" said professor

"You know professor they were abandoned in wild previously so they still needed time to open up" replied ash

"OK professor bye,I will see you later " said ash after which

The same night ash spend at mosdeep city Pokémon center.

 **And that's over for now guys. I have just given a layout on what and where he caught the new team members.**

 **So please leave a review and if possible I will rewrite this chapter along with other chapters in future**

 **So have a nice day everyone... :)**


	40. Chapter 40

.

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

CH 40: A Hunter Encounter

It's been four hours as ash started his journey from Mosdeep City. Ash is flying towards the pallet town in is currently above olivine city.

In mid way he stopped two times so that they could rest.

"Hey pidgeot, let's go fast. If you think you need rest please inform me "said ash to which he nodded and then increased the speed

With that pidgeot increased his speed. And after an hour ash is near Azelea town.

 _("help ..please somebody help") said a voice_

"Hey pidgeot, you hear anything"asked ash

 _("yeah,I think a Pokémon or a person is in danger ") said pidgeot_

 _Meanwhile an explosion occurred in distance which ash and pidgeot saw_

"Let's check it out, in that direction"said ash to pidgeot as he pointed in direction of explosion

After five minutes when ash reached there he saw a women with silver hair and black overcoat,with glasses on eyes was riding on her salamance. And below in forest was a girl of Ash's age holding the two Pokémon eggs were running from her.

"Hey you leave her alone"said ash after which women turned towards her as she stopped in her tracks.

"You kid get out of my way,that girl has very important things that we want"said the lady

"By the way who are you kid"asked lady

"Ash Ketchum,ash Ketchum is my name"replied ash

"And who the hell are you"asked ash.

"I am hunterJ, now leave my way"replied hunterJ in angry tone

"I will not,so please leave that girl alone"said ash

"Lucario help and protect the girl at any cost,and you know how to battle on your own"said ash as he released the lucario

 _("Sure ash") replied lucario_

"So if you want ,then this will be your funeral little kid"said hunterJ as she send out her bishop and ariados

"you snatch those eggs from her and kill that Pokémon too"said hunterJ to which her Pokémon nodded

"Lucario finish them in one move"said ash

 _("sure ash") said lucario with smirk_

Lucario the used double team around the two pokemon with speed and used the dark aura cannon that knocked out the Pokémon easily.

"But how"said hunterJ in shock as she returned the two Pokémon

"Simple lucario is with me from last eight years "replied ash

"I am going right now ash Ketchum but keep this in mind that I will return"said hunterJ as she flew on her salamance towards sinnoh

"Pidgeot land there"said ash as he landed.

"OK pidgeot return for now"said ash as he returned him

"Hey are you alright"asked ash

"Yeah ,but your lucario is to powerful and awesome "replied girl

"Yeah,thanx for saving my life out here"said girl

"By the way what's your name and how you landed here"asked ash

"My name is Bianca and I am from alto mare in jhoto"said Bianca

"Hi my name is ash and you haven't explained why she is after you"asked ash

"well I don't known maybe because of these Pokémon and eggs that I found "Bianca said as she show him the two eggs.

"If you want I could accompany you to your home"said ash

"OK,thanks"said Bianca

"Pidgeot come on out"said ash as he send out him

"Pidgeot could you take me and bianca together"asked ash

 _("yes ash ") said pidgeot_

 _After twenty minutes ash along with Bianca is in airspace of Altomare._

"wow , Altomare looks good from above"said ash

"Yeah alto mare was always a tourist destination"replied Bianca

"So Bianca ,you live here with your family or someone else"asked ash

"yeah ,I live with my twin sister Bianca ,my grandfather Lorenzo and my brother Soital "replied Bianca

{' she seems strange'} thought Ash

"So where is you house"asked ash

"Well you could see a huge building there, that is where we lives"replied Bianca

"It seems like a museum"replied ash

"Yeah we are care taker of museum, and we live in our house which is five minutes walking distance from museum"replied bianca

Once ash landed there he recalled pidgeot so that he could rest.

"Hey Bianca where were you ,you know we were so tensed for your safety"said Soital until he noticed ash

"Hey who are you by the way"asked Soital

"Soital sometimes you are too excited,let him come inside and settled him then you could begin Q and A session "replied Bianca

When ash went inside he amazed to see the place. Place having the old paintings of eon duo.

"Wow this looks like people here love the legendary eon duo"asked ash

"yeah Altomare has a old history associated with the eon duo"said a voice

When ash turned he saw there was old man and a girl look alike of Bianca standing there.

"Hey you look like a Bianca "said ash

"Yeah why shouldn't I ,after all we are twin sister"replied Bianca

"And you have already met Soital I guess"said Lorenzo

"Hi all of you my name is Ash Ketchum and I am from pallet town in kanto"said ash

"Ash Ketchum, pallet town huh"said Lorenzo

"Is anything wrong sir"asked ash

"No it's just ,I think I heard the name somewhere "replied Lorenzo

"Yeah I think you have ,because it was in all over news as kanto was under attacked by team rocket"replied ash

"Yeah,that make sense. So are you here to participate in league or what"asked Lorenzo

"No , actually I was coming back from hoenn when I heard Bianca being chased by hunterJ"replied ash

"See Bianca that's why we always worry about you,you seems to be trouble magnet"replied soital

"By the way I founded those eggs so I was saving them"replied Bianca

"So ash told us something about yourself ,hunterJ is counted among top criminals so how you defeated her"asked Soital

"Well that was because of my Pokémon, they are good "replied ash

"But you haven't told that why she is after those eggs, after all they look like ordinary Pokémon eggs"asked ash

"And what latios an latios has to do with this city, I have seen that there are many small latias and latios statue were all over the city"asked ash

' _So could we trust him ' asked Bianca_

 _' I think so, but if he possess threat then we could give him in hands of arceus' replied Soital_

"For your second question ash you have to come with us to museum and for your first question these eggs are of legendary Pokémon "said Lorenzo

{' well that's a relief,I think he believe what we say'} thought Bianca

"Someone has dropped these eggs in front of our door with the note to take care of these eggs as they belong to the legendary Pokémon "said Lorenzo

Outside the cottage a drone was seeing spy on them

"Well well well, there you are hiding kid but you cannot hide no more"said a voice 2miles above the city

"Mrs J how could we get those eggs from them"asked one person

"Andria we have to bring them out,plus that kids they doesn't seems like they are human"replied hunterJ.

"What you mean miss"asked Andria.

"Because my scouter says that their DNA is somewhat different from a normal human"replied hunterJ

"Miss if I am not wrong then there is a possibility that they can be eon duo disguised as human. Plus the altomare is guarded by legendary eon duo too"replied Andria

"Maybe ,but we have to focus on those we have those eggs then we could take over all the crime syndicate of all regions"replied hunterJ

Back with the ash as he is given a tour of museum

"Well this museum looks empty "asked ash

"Yeah this is because on same date every month the museum is kept close"replied Bianca

"So Mr Lorenzo what is the history of altomare and eon duo"asked ash

"This story is about from thousand years before, there was a story that there was a couple who doesn't have kids but some time later they found two kids in basket. They adopted those kids.

After a few year an enemy strike the alto mare. To save the city those kids transformed themselves into legendary duo and saved the city and give an object that is known as soul dew. And from then onwards those legendary eon duo guards the city "explained Lorenzo

"Wow that's great "replied ash

"So ash if you are not trying to enter jhoto league,that means you are entering in kanto league"asked Bianca

"Yeah I was on training trip to have some other pokemon to add in the team. "replied ash

"But why ,I have seen your lucario ,he is strong. He could sweep the league with ease"asked Bianca

"That's why I want to save them for elite four and top four"replied ash

"Well the more pokemon you have,then it will help you in long run,you can train each other, and a trainer knows how to counter the other Pokémon. Plus if something happen to your pokemon,you have a replacement in match"said ash

"And most important they all have big family of pokemon to live with"said ash

"Well that's a good to hear"replied Lorenzo

Meanwhile the smoke filled the room and scream is heard

"Bianca.. Soital *cough* are you ok * cough*"asked Lorenzo

When smoke cleared after five minutes ,both Soital and Bianca were gone missing.

"What where are both of them"asked Bianca as a drone flew in building and a projection was shown in which both Soital and Bianca were binded with rope at back of the aircraft.

"Oh no Bianca and Soital is with hunterJ"said ash

"Listen you three of you , I need those eggs , sorry those legendary eggs. Give me those eggs or you will not see these two again **Alive** "said hunterJ having emphasis on alive word as the two grunts were having knife on their throat

"And most important,I need those eggs in next fifteen minutes"said hunterJ after which projection disappeared

"Well what should we do"asked Lorenzo

"Oh boy what happened"said Lorenzo while having his head down

"Well they had taken the real Bianca"said Bianca

"Real Bianca what do you mean"asked ash

"Truth to be told Bianca here and Soital are none other than latios and latias"revealed Lorenzo

"What...!"Exclaimed ash in shock

"Yeah this is the true, they are here from ages since my father become the caretaker of this museum "said Lorenzo

"I have a plan"said ash

"What plan"asked Bianca

"We will give her eggs but I will keep my Pokémon on backup"said ash as he released his charizard,pidgeot and lucario

"Wow you have got great Pokémon ash"Bianca said

"Guys we have to save latias and latios so charizard,pidgeot and lucario once we have latias and latios in our possession I will send you a mental link then you all attack her from behind OK"said ash to which they all nodded

"Lorenzo give me the eggs"said ash after which he give ash the eggs

\- after 10 min-

"Hey you ,these are the eggs you wanted right"asked ash

"Yes kiddo, now handover those eggs"said hunterJ

"Not now ,first release my friends"demanded ash

"Don't play smart with me kid,I am a lot smarter than you "said hunterJ

"I know the people like you ,we have dealt with team rocket ,people like you have betrayal in your blood"said ash

"Oh ,you are the one who is involved in the demolition of team rocket and Giovanni"said hunterJ

"Soldiers take the eggs in your possession"said hunterJ

"Wait first of all release my friends then you could take the eggs"said ash

"Fine.. Andria release both of them"said hunterJ

 _' guys be ready,when they release soital and bianca attack the aircraft' ash said via aura bond they share_

Andria then released the both Soital and Bianca.

"Now kiddo give us the eggs"before hunterJ could say another word a flamethrower hit her aircraft.

Meanwhile lucario grabbed both soital and bianca and put them on Ash's side.

"OK lucario use psychic to throw the grunts on hunterJ and her assistant then use dragon blast,charizard use fireblast, pidgeot use the brave bird"said ash after which the three pokemon used their powerful attack that destroy the aircraft and send hunterJ and her grunts blasting off on sky

"Thanks guys ,return for now"said ash as he returned his Pokémon

"Hey you guys are OK"asked ash

"Yeah we are "said Bianca

"By the way guys ,I know truth about you "said ash

"What "asked Soital in shock

"Yeah I know that you and Bianca's twin sister are latias and latios, but don't worry I will not tell anybody else"said ash

"So guys I think I should leave"said ash

"Hey ash wait "said Soital.

"Yeah"asked ash "well since you helped us so we want take you somewhere and we have a special gift for you"Soital said

"OK ..."Said ash happily

After few minute ash disappeared along with Lorenzo,Bianca, latias and latios and appeared in mysterious place

"Where are we"asked ash

"We are in mysterious garden where we live at night,plus you could see a fountain there. In that fountain we have soul dew"explained soital

"Wow this place is amazing"said ash

"Now we want to show our true identity"said Bianca after which she and Soital start glowing and changing shape. When transformation completed there were stood latios and latias in there human form

"Wow,that's great. And guys please stay safe. When I challenge jhoto league I will visit you guys "said ash after which they rubbed their head against ash

"Lorenzo I have to go"said ash

(" _ash wait_ " ) said latios as he bring the two eggs in front of ash

"Yeah"asked ash

 _("Here take these eggs with you") said latios_

"but why me " a _sked ash (" only you can keep them safe plus I wanted youto raise them and make us legendaries proud. You are the person with pure heart and we all agree") said latias_

"OK if you insist so,but I have a request"said ash

"What "asked Bianca

"Well I want you both to visit me and my friends sometimes in future. My Pokémon,friends ,mom and I will be happy "said ash

 _("OK ash we have we both will visit you") said latias_

"Hey Bianca do you have incubator for these eggs"asked ash

"No we don't, but you could get them at Pokémon center"replied Bianca

"Ash latias will drop you at Pokémon center"said Lorenzo

"Bye everyone we will meet again"said ash as he teleported from garden along with eggs.

After two minutes ash was at Pokémon center where he bid farewell to latias and from where he get the incubator for eggs.

Ash then healed his Pokémon after which he send out his pidgeot and asked him to fly towards pallet.

 **And this is end of chapter 40. Ash got two new eggs and legendary one to be precise.**

 **Hunter j , she will be more of a thorn on Ash's she will be like team rocket trio chasing ash everywhere for his powerful Pokémon.**

 **Guys please review about how you find the chapter ,interesting or boring.**

 **Please suggest me name of two legendaries you want ash** ** **to** which a poll is created which you can see on my all canselect upto 2 choices..  
**

 **Have a nice day... :)**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),venusaur(m) ,magmortar ,pidgeot,tyranitar(m),gyrados(f) joltik,duosion,inkay,larvesta,dewpider ,onix, clauncher, crabrawler ,crogunk,drapion,snover, minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone,chimeco ,meditite,tropius,absol,baltoy,carnavah,seleo ,golbat ,pokemon eggs x2,Oddish,horsea, surskit,shallos,feebas,snorunt, Pichu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch,rogenrolla ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, dwebble,larvitar,,clauncher, onix ,shroomish,geodude,gulpinsurskit,shallos,wingul,wailmer,feebas,carnavah

At lab:

skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),dragonite(f),snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m),magneton,tauros(m), butterfree,pikachu ,alakazam,Fearow(m),electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),Graveller(m), Metagross,Rapidash(m),Blastoise(m),golurk,, primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious, spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel,poocheyana,axew,electrike,seedot,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzleboufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,nidoran(m),kakuna ,shiny vulpix(f), ,mudkip(m),kumbusken(m),shiny evee(f) x2, ralts(m),tyrogue (m),bronzor

Serena: fenekin,mawile,

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix,kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyhorn,

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirlShellder,evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 **(A/N: Guys polls are still open till this Friday. So please give your votes for the legendary Pokémon you want to ash have from those two eggs he received. )**

CH 41: Departing for training trip

After full flight of six hours ash arrived back at pallet town.

" hey pidgeot ,what you think ,which legendary Pokémon we will get from these two eggs " ash asked

 _(" don't know,but what will be the reaction of professor when he get to know that these eggs belongs to none other than legendary Pokémon ") asked pidgeot_

"I am sure he will get heart attack" said ash as he finally reached the border of professor oak lab

At backyard of lab professor was taking care of the Ash's Pokémon

"Hello professor" said ash from above as he landed behind him on empty space knocking professor off his feet

"Hello ash,but make sure you do safe landing next time" said professor as he rubbed the dirt of his shirt.

"Yeah, I will do. By the way professor could hour keep these eggs in safe place" said ash

"OK but where you found them " asked professor

"Well they were given to me by nurse joy of mosdeep city in hoenn" ash lied to professor after all he promised to keep the secret of latias and latios of altomare a secret.

"OK,by the way I am eager to meet your new capture in person" said professor

 _(" hey ash..welcome back") said pikachu and mudkip as they ran to ash and took place on each shoulder_

"Mudkip,pikachu it's nice to see you again" said ash as he rubbed their head

"Professor call everyone including Jessie and James and ask them to assemble near the pond while I ask all my pokemon to do same" asked ash

"OK ash ,Serena misty and Brock also returned today and they are at home along with gardevoir" said professor

"Well I call them" said ash as he send gardevoir a mental link to bring Serena,misty and Brock along with their Pokémon

\- Time skip 10 minute-

"Hey ash why you called us in urgency" asked Brock

"Well guys I want you to introduce you to our new family member ,plus Serena, misty,Jessie, James and Brock I want you to close your eyes" said ash

"But why" asked Serena

"This is because I have a surprise for you guys" said ash

"OK. If you insist so" said misty as the five people closed their eyes

"Now when I say your name then you could open your eyes,if opened before then I will not show you your surprise " said ash

"Now first misty you are up"said ash asshe opened her eyes

When she opened her eyes she saw that ash was holding seven pokeball in front of her.

"Hey ash what's inside it" said mist

"Well misty I have a gift for you,these pokeball contain water type I must told you that one of these is part bug type" said ash

"Well after having journey with butterfree I think that I kinda Like them" said misty

"Okay then open them" said ash as he give pokeball to misty.

When misty opened them ,the Pokémon that emerge were clauncher, surskit,shallos, wingul,wailmer,feebas,carnavah

"Wow ash they are all cute" said misty after which the Pokémon looked at ash

"Hey go ahead,she is the hyperactive friend of mine who want to be water pokemon trainer to whome you are going with" said ash then all of sudden a mallet collided with ash head sending him away

"Mind your language ash" said misty as vein popped on her forehead after which the Pokémon backed away plus this made the others open their eyes.

"Misty what was that for" asked ash

"Sorry ash... I just don't have any other way to shut your mouth" said misty

"By the way guys I am misty water flower and would you like to be my Pokémon "asked misty to which they all nodded

"So ash what Pokémon are they" asked misty

"Well misty he is clauncher a kalos water type,second one here is surskit a bug and water type,next is shallos a ground and water type ,next one is wingull a flying and water type,fifth one is wailmer a water type,next is feebas and people consider her ugly but she is beautiful and she will be beautiful and elegant milotic if trained properly next one is carnavah which will evolve into intimidating sharpedo" said ash

"Thanx ash that was great, you are a true friend " said misty

"Now Brock its your turn for you I have rock type Pokémon" said ash as he bring eight shrunken pokeballs.

When Brock open them ,from which emerged different Pokémon.

"Wow a solrock, lunaton,nosepass,larvitar, rogenrolla,dwebble,binacle and minor" said Brock

"Wow Brock you already knew about their specie name" said ash

"Yes ash ,I read the book on different rock type Pokémon meanwhile you were out" said brock

"Now Serena here you go" said ash

"What ash" asked Serena as ash handed her ten pokeballs

"Ash that's too much plus I can't take them" said Serena

"Serena take them for me " said ash after which she agreed

"Now why don't you meet them" said ash as she release the Pokémon from their pokeballs.

From inside emerged ten Pokemon but among them a Pokémon release a thunderbolt at ash frying him into crisp

"Why he behave like this" said misty as she gets another thunderbolt

"Misty first of all ,all of Serena's pokemon are female secondly I caught her at safari zone so she may be pissed off. " said ash as he recovered from shock

"Hello everyone,my name is Serena and would you all like become my friends" said Serena at which all Pokémon including pichu give her a hug.

"So ash what Pokémon are they" asked Serena

"Well they are pichu a pre evolution of pikachu, second one is surskit ,then a feebas, a cottonee from unova,an Oddish, a horsea,a swablu with proper training she will be altaria,a trapinch, a snorunt, and a shallos" said ash

"And Jessie and james for you I have just two Pokémon per person . James for you I have an onix and a shroomish. Jessie for you I have a geodude and gulpin" said ash as he handed them two pokeball each

"No problem ash, you and others already done a lot for us" srid Jessie and James as they hug ash

"Now let me show you all my new Pokémon" said ash as he released all his Pokémon and from which emerges joltik ,duosion,inkay ,larvesta,dewpider,onix clauncher,crabrawler, crogunk,drapion,snover,minor,nosepass,solrock, lunatone,chimeco ,meditite,tropius,absol, baltoy,carnavah,seleo ,golbat

"Hello guys " said ash as his Pokémon were observing their surrounding

"Guys this is the place I told you about,this is our home and these are my friends" said ash

"Now you all eager to meet my other Pokémon,am I right" asked ash to which they all nodded

"Look at your back side and you will find them". Said ash

"Pikachu mudkip go and join them" said ash after which the two Pokémon jumped of ash shoulder and went near his old Pokémon

"Guys release your other pokemon too,they would like to meet our new friends" said ash at which Brock ,misty and Serena released their pokemon too.

"Go Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp ,fenekin,mawile,Onix ,geodude,golbat, sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn" said Brock,Misty and Serena as they released their Pokémon

Jessie and James also send out their shroomish,onix,geodude, gulpin,arbok, weezing,likitung ,victreebel and growlith

"Well ash you have made me proud ,but taking Gary's Pokémon too I think I have to increase my backyard again" said professor

"You mean Gary has also caught too many Pokémon" asked ash

"Yes " said professor at which ash he s too excited

"And by the way guys I also got two Pokémon eggs" said ash at which they asked "which kind of Pokémon are they"

"Don't know but we will get to know soon" replied ash

"So two new Pokémon will join your family soon" said Serena

"Yup but now I have to focus on my my training " said ash

"Hey ash what if we come with you " said misty

" you want to come misty" asked ash

"Yeah,I just realised I need more training like you do to achieve what I want and I want to be a great water Pokémon master" said misty

"And ash do you mind if I come with you for training " asked misty

"And me to ash" asked Serena

"Hey we haven't got our proper licence yet so we still wait." Said Jessie James and meowth

"OK guys if you want you could come but let me remind you I am going to Mount silver to train which is consider as dangerous of all places in pokemon world." Said ash.

"Yes ash we will" said the three people

"OK then we will go there day after tomorrow" said ash

Ash misty Brock and Serena turned to their Pokémon and said " guys get ready for day after tomorrow because then we will begin our training "

"Now guys I want to ask you that except my old team who doesn't want to start training yet" asked ash at no one raised an objection.

"OK guys I want you to get socialise with each other while we prepare for the trip" said ash after which all of his Pokémon give their happy cries.

"Hey professor have you contacted authority of mount silver" asked ash

"Yes ash ,you have to just show them your pokedex there and if you are going with Serena misty and Brock. They have to do the same" said professor

"But professor we don't have pokedex" said Brock and misty

"Don't worry I have two national pokedex having same functions as of ash so don't worry" said professor

"Plus I will raise your carry limit to unlimited till you train then you have to send your Pokémon either at your homeor gym or to your sponser professor because as soon as league begin you cannot have more than six pokemon at one time" said professor oak

"OK professor we understand" said ash

"But ash you know you have left only six month to train and one month to recover from training before the league starts" said professor

"Yes professor and believe me I will not disappoint you" said ash

"OK guys I think we should head back to home" said ash at which they all nodded

"Guys we all are leaving for now so make yourself comfortable here" said ash serena misty and Brock to their Pokémon

"Ash by the way Mrs. Ketchum was asking for you" said misty

"Well I kinda forget about her, OK let's go back to home" said ash

\- back at Ketchum residence-

"ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM where were you " asked Delia as the group went inside

"Mom calm down I was on trip to capture few Pokémon " replied ash

"Mrs. Delia ash has given me few Pokémon too" said Serena

At this she smiled and asked " is it so dear" to which serena give positive reply

"Not only her Delia,he gave us too" replied Brock and Misty

" Well if this is the case then you are forgive, but if you have any plan apart from training trip, then you could tell me" said Delia

"But how you knew about this" asked ash

"Don't forget I am wife of Red Ketchum and your mother ash" replied Delia

"By the way where is my mom" asked Serena

"Well Serena she and professor sycamore went back to kalos due to important work but I told her that you will be staying here until league ends for which she agreed" said Delia

"Well I think I will call her once we reach " said Serena

"So I think you three will be accompanying ash to " asked Delia

"Yeah we will train too along with ash there' said Brock

"OK best of luck then" said delia

-time skip 2 days later at professor oak lab-

"So you guys are ready to go " asked professor

"Yes professor , I am too excited to get there quickly as possible" said ash

"Typical ash" commented misty

"Toge toge priiii" togepi said smiling

"Now ash since you know Gary has already left for training, you have to do your best" said professor

"Don't worry professor when we return we will win the league by storm" said ash

-back with mewthree in hall of origin-

"Hey mewthree why don't you join us " asked mew as they are playing game of tag

" Well I am not feeling good,I am feeling like I am missing something " said mewthree

"I could understand your state,I was once back like this after Giovanni created me and Red and legendary brothers help me to understand that not all people are evil " said mewtwo

" There are still few people out there in world who will do anything for their Pokémon even if it means to get die in the process" said arceus

"Lord arceus ..!" Said mewtwo ,mew and mewthree

" Do you think there are people out there" asked mewthree

" yes mewthree there are few people,if you want I could show you" asked arceus

Arceus then show mewthree the people around the Pokémon world. Where Pokémon rangers are helping Pokémon in trouble. Then it switched to nurse joys treating pokemon to officer jennies helping people and their pokemon and arresting the bad people. Then it showed the aura guardians healing the injured wild Poké this it showed the past events like ash saving the group of pokemon ,to saving a pichu from spearow attack,saving a gyrados from bad people then recently saving the ralts,evee and kumbusken as he jumped of the clip, to saving bianca from hunterj and many more incidents around the world

"Now you see the world is composed of both good and bad elements and we have to decide which element we have to believe on and considering one person as bad we cannot categorise all people bad" said arceus

"So why he jumped of the cliff " asked mewtwo pointing at ash

"Well he is the purest heart I have seen after red and delia ketchum and this is why he is the lugia's chosen one" said arceus

"And son of red Ketchum" said mewtwo

"Red Ketchum" asked mewthree

"Yeah he is the one who motivated me to see the world from new point of view" replied mewtwo

"Mewthree we cannot get rid of all bad people that's why good people are there so that they balance the world. Like every coin have two sides, a color having different shade,even all Pokémon are not same,some are evil some are good. The same is with humanity, no human is same" said mewtwo

"Yes mewtwo we behave like what we told from before,what we experience in our surrounding" said mew

"If they are good then why they make their Pokémon battle " asked mewthree

"Well mewthree battle is a way for Pokémon to grow stronger like human educate themselves to grow,do jobs to get experience and this is the way the Pokémon get to the level where they could evolve" replied arceus

"Lord arceus I want to know about this world" said mewthree

"Well this is a good news,so you have any thought on how you want to do that" asked arceus

"Don't know but if you could suggest" asked mewthree

"Hmm in this case why don't you go with the chosen one" asked arceus

"That's a great idea lord arceus" said mewtwo

"OK lord arceus I agree to your decision" said mewthree

"And Lord arceus I also want to go with Red" said mewtwo

"I think you have finally made your decision mewtwo, I was thinking when you would made your mind and according to me you were thinking for this a long time ago" said arceus to which mewtwo nodded

"Here take these cherish balls with you" said arceus as five red pokeball appears in front of him

"But why five cherish balls" asked new

"Give the remaining two pokeballs to ash Ketchum" said arceus

"Thank you arceus" said mewtwo and mewthree as they teleported away.

"Lord arceus now I am feeling alone. Who will play with me now" said mew in sad face

"If you want " arceus about to complete sentence but mew disappeared "I could help you" said arceus while shrugging

" Sometimes her hyperactive nature amuses me" thought arceus

-With red-

Red was coming back from indigo plateau as he was told to take some rest from work as he was near victory road.

Meanwhile mewtwo and mewthree appeared in front of him.

 _' Hello Red how are you' asked mewtwo_

"I am fine so what you guys are doing here" asked red

 _' Well I was thinking to join you from a long time but now I have made up my mind and mewthree want to join your son Ash Ketchum' said mewtwo_

" well mewtwo I know ash he will say you no at first place or he will make some excuse" said red

 _"_ OK mewtwo if you made up your mind then welcome to the team" said red happily

 _'Thanx red' said mewtwo meanwhile mew appeared beside mewtwo_

 _' what you are doing here' asked mewthree_

 _'Mewthree just called me new,it makes me feel old' said mew while pouting_

 _' OK ' mew then send mewthree a death glare ' I mean mew' said mewthree_

"Mewtwo are you ready" asked red as he tap cherish ball on mewtwo's forehead which sucked him inside and signify successful capture

"Come on out mewtwo " said red as he called out mewtwo

"Mewtwo could you teleport directly at professor oak lab" asked red

 _'Yeah sure' said mewtwo as he teleported red along with mew and mewthree_

-professor oak lab-

Ash was about to leave the lab as Red arrived along with mewtwo, mew and mewthree

"Dad..." Said ash happily as he hug him

"Hello " said serena,Misty and brock to which he greeted them back

"And mew mewtwo mewthree what you guys are doing here" asked ash

"Ash mewtwo officially made me his trainer" said red

"Wow dad I am happy for you,and mewtwo I am happy that you made your decision" said ash

"So mewthree have joined dad too" asked ash

"Actually ash this is why we are here,mewthree decided that he want to be your Pokémon" said red

"What ... I mean he is legendary Pokémon plus he is powerful. And maybe bad people tried to catch him" said ash

"Plus I think I am not ready to become trainer of such a powerful Pokémon " said ash

"See what I have told you " red said to mewthree

"Ash you are ready,plus by becoming his trainer you are saving him from caught by evil people plus he wants to learn about this world and people around here. So you and your friends could help him understand better" said red

"Mewthree is this what you want" asked ash to which he nodded

"OK if you want this then you are welcome " said ash as he bring a normal pokeball out

"Ash take this " said mewtwo as he give ash three cherish balls

"Use one to capture mewthree and other two you could keep them" said mewtwo

"OK " said ash as he captured the mewthree in cherish ball without any difficulty and kept two cherish ball with him.

"OK mewthree come out" said ash as he send out his new addition

"Mewthree I want you to meet my friends Serena, misty,brock ,my friend pikachu and togepi " said ash as introduce him to his friends

 _' hello to all of you,its nice to meet you" said mewthree in response_

"What's that ash" asked Serena

"That's telepathy,some psychic type could use telepathy to communicate" ash explained

"Wow that's cool,hello mewthree" Serena said while bowing in front of mewthree

"Hey ash where you guys are leaving" asked red

"We are leaving for Mount silver to train for next six month" said ash

"If you are going then could you take mew with you" asked red

"But dad why" asked ash

 _' ash sometime she get hyperactive,she need someone to play with. Plus while you guys take break from training you guys could have some I am sure she will be less trouble maker' said mewtwo_

"OK mewtwo she could come with us " said ash

"Let's go mew" said ash

"Ash here take this ,this is the key to cotage on where you could find all the item for use in daily life. Since I will not be there ,you could use it" said red as he handed ash the key

"Thanks dad...now we will meet in the league" said ash

"Bye " said the Brock misty and Serena as they teleported away with ash, mew and mewthree

"Take care ash" said red

Meanwhile professor oak came outside rushing and saw Red standing there.

"Professor before you ask I tell you yes he has a legendary Pokémon on his team even I have" said red

"You guys someone amazes me" professor said

 **This mark the end of chapter 40. So how you guys like this chapter,don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions (P.M).**

 **Till then bye. Have a nice day... :)**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),venusaur(m) ,magmortar ,pidgeot,tyranitar(m),gyrados(f) joltik ,duosion,inkay,larvesta,dewpider,onix clauncher,crabrawler,crogunk,drapion,snover, minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone,chimeco ,meditite,tropius,absol,baltoy,carnavah,seleo ,golbat ,pokemon eggs x2,mewthree,skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),dragonite(f),snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m),magneton,tauros(m), butterfree,pikachu ,alakazam,Fearow(m), electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),Graveller(m), Metagross,Rapidash(m),Blastoise(m),golurk, , primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious , spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel, poocheyana,axew ,electrike,seedot,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,nidoran(m),kakuna ,shiny vulpix(f), ,mudkip(m),kumbusken(m),shiny evee(f) x2, ralts(m),tyrogue (m),bronzor

Serena: Pichu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch fenekin,mawile,Oddish,horsea,surskit,shallos, feebas,snorunt

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn,rogenrolla ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, dwebble,larvitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp, clauncher, surskit,shallos,wingul,wailmer,feebas,carnavah

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 **(A/N: Guys polls are still open till this Friday. So please give your votes for the legendary Pokémon you want to ash have from those two eggs he received. )**

CH 42: Training trip part 1- Arrival of familiar enemy

\- Mt Quena 10 am -

The group of people and two Pokémon appeared in forest near the mount quenna.

"Um guys" said ash

"Yes" asked misty

"Don't you think we are landed somewhere else instead of Mount silver" asked ash

"Yeah let me check" said ash as he take out his pokedex which shows the location as

"Guys we are in forest outside " said ash

 _' sorry guys, its just like I forgot direction of ' said mew_

"No problem mew ,everyone makes mistake" said Serena as mew hugged her

Meanwhile Serena heard the strange noise

"Hey guys I think someone or something is approaching us " said Serena

"What " asked Misty as many bug Pokémon like scyther, beedrill, heracross and butterfree approached to attack the gang

"THAT PATHETIC AND HORRIBLE BUG POKÉMON. NOW RUN!" screamed misty

"Oh no ,mewthree teleport us quick" said ash

 _'Yeah,sure' said mewthree as they vanished just before bug Pokémon could attack_

-New island-

"OK now where are we" asked ash

"Ash this is new islands " said Brock

"Yeah,new island where team rocket created mewtwo in first place" said Brock

 _' so this is where brother mewtwo was born' asked mewthree_

 _'Yes ,this is the place where mewtwo was born or we can say created' replied mew_

 _'Ash mewthree you all could train on that island as long as you want. You have all my permission' a voice said_

"Mewtwo " asked ash

 _'Yes ' replied mewtwo " but how you know we are here" asked ash_

 _'Don't forget I am psychic type plus with the DNA me and mew share along with psychic bond that we share I could see and hear what she can' said mewtwo_

" wow that's great mewtwo, thanx" said ash

 _'Ash there is one more thing ,there is slightest modification I have done to new island. There is a huge battle field behind the building on new island which you could use to battle or for the food there is plenty of berries ,fruits and vegetables that you could get._

 _For your rest there are room inside building with kitchen and washrooms. There is a dining area._

 _And if you need anything just tell mew' mewtwo said_

"OK "said ash

"Hey guys mewtwo said that we could train here as long as we want plus there is a battlefield behind the mansion" said ash

"So ash if we are here then we could send our Pokémon out" said Brock

"Yeah why not " said ash as he opened his bag and start releasing all his Pokémon.

After ash misty,Serena and Brock released their Pokémon.

Ash then turned to his Pokémon and said " guys first of all I want to introduce you all to our new team member,a family member and friend mewthree "

 _(" ash is this the same clone of mewtwo ") asked charizard_

"Yes guys he is the same mewthree but now he is changed, so please welcome him into our new family" said ash

 _(" OK ") said all of his Pokémon with smile_

"Mewthree this is our big family,so welcome aboard" said ash as he extend his hand

 _' ash what should I do with your hand' asked mewthree_

"Mewthree this is a gesture to begin a new friendship and when meeting somebody" said ash

"Now go and meet with everyone else" said ash as he pointed to misty,Serena,Brock and their Pokémon

 _' OK ' said mewthree as he went to Ash's friends and their Pokémon_

" now everyone listen carefully " ash addressed his Pokémon after which all of his Pokémon looked at him excluding tyrogue.

"OK so guys what I want to say that since I got you guys I am too excited that I got to be your friends. This feeling I can't express" said ash at which his Pokémon smiled with joy

"Now you guys are with we haven't have proper conversation to get to know each other so we will enjoy this whole week so we guys get to know each other" said ash

"Another thing is that if anyone of you don't want to participate in league just tell me OK ,bcs we have plenty of battles to have in other regions. " said ash

"Finally you guys will be trained and have daily workout routine. My other pokemon friends and your family members will guide you in move tutor " said ash

"Plus if you guys has any dream of yours please tell me we will achieve them together" said ash

 _(" OK ") said all Pokémon_

"Finally you guys can have a conversation with each other" said ash as he went to his friends.

"So guys how is bonding with your Pokémon going on" asked ash

"Its going great ,by the way ash what I have observed that there is no water resorvoir where our water type could move freely" said misty

"Yeah you are right ,so let's make one" said ash

" Ok ash ,let's start " said misty and Brock

"Now we need some help " said ash as he turned to his Pokémon

Ash and his friends then move to a distance from the place where their pokemon are.

"First of all let's clear the area we require to create a water area" said ash

"Venusaur,tropius,snover I need you" said ash meanwhile charizard step in front

"Um charizard I know what you want to do,you want to iincinerate the woods but we need those woods so please leave this sector for grass type only" said ash

 _(" you are too smart for your age") charizard mumbled at which ash start laughing which confused others._

"Now venusaur,snover and tropius cut those trees with your razor leafs" said ash

 _(" OK ash ") said the three Pokémon as they launch their attack that cut down the trees in the specific area_

 _Venusaur used magical leaf, snover launched the razor leafs,and what tropius launched as his attack amazed the ash including others._

 _("Tropius is that leaf tornado" ) asked venusaur_

 _(" yes Sir ") replied tropius_

 _("Hey no need to be so formal ,you could call me venusaur, by the way would you like to teach me the leaf tornado " ) asked venusaur_

 _("And me to") asked snover_

 _(" yeah sure ") said tropius_

"Wow tropius that was a good move ,now I think I should check your stats once we complete this construction" said ash

After the hardworking of all Pokémon and people they finally created a water pool are for all water type

"Now all water types you could get inside" said ash to his serena's ,brock's and Misty's water type after which they all went inside the pool and start getting relaxing.

"Guys I think we all should check our Pokémon's stats" said ash to which all of them nodded

"Hey mewthree would you want to come first " asked ash

 _(" OK") said mewtwo as he came forward_

{ 'I hope professor has added mewthree's data'} thought ash as he pointed Dexter at mewthree

"Stay still mewthree" said ash as Dexter start speaking

 **# Pokedex speach**

Mewthree the genetic pokemon. The gender of this Pokémon is male recently discovered in kanto. A dual dark and psychic type. His abilities are synchronize, pressure,telepathy(hidden).

This pokemon is currently at level 75 and knows following moves.

Hypnosis,dreameater,confusion, light screen ,psycho cut, psystrike ,reflect,teleport, ,thunder,chargebeam, thunder punch,zap cannon ,raindance,water pulse ,surf,hydro pump,aquajet,mega drain,energyball, sunny day, petal blizzard, solarbeam,flamethrower, fire blast, incinerate,blaze kick,fire spin,willo wisp,fire punch,aura sphere, close combat,focus blast,brick break,detect,force palm,reversal, seismic toss,sky uppercut, Icebeam,blizzard,ice punch,icy wind,hail, xscissor,arielace,mirror move,bullet punch ,irontail,iron defence,flash cannon,dual chop,dragon pulse, dragon claw, dragon rush,payback,sucker punch,nightdaze ,darkpulse,brutal swing, pursuit,night slash, stone edge,rock tomb, rockslide, stealth rock,power gem, earthquake ,earth power ,magnitude,poison tail ,poison jab,toxic,shadow ball, nightmare, nightshade,shadow claw ,shadow punch, destiny bond, curse,confuse ray ,transform,recover,disable,quick attack, mindreader,mean look,hyperbeam, hyper voice ,giga impact

Error in scanning...Error in scanning. Runtime exception occurred...system restarting. Initialising data...

 **pokedex speach#**

Pokedex restarted meanwhile everyone having their jaw drops and a giggling mew.

 _' every one come back in reality' said mew in telepathy while giggling_

"Holy shit mewthree you have freeking awsome move set that could counter each and every Pokémon type" said ash with stars in his eyes

 _' um ash I suggest you not to scan me otherwise you will get a heart attack' replied new sarcastically_

"Mew do each and every legendary Pokémon possess such variety of moves" asked ash

 _' Rarely there are chances that each legendary Pokémon has such a great move pool. Till now only me and arceus have major number of moves including mewtwo and mewthree and since mewthree was created by team rocket so may be the chances they have programmed all these moveset inside him along with the DNA of each type of Pokémon so that he could easily learn and use those moves' replied mew_

"But why mewthree doesn't used them when he was under control of dark serum" asked misty

 _'Don't know ' replied new_

" well mew would you help me and my friends in training " asked ash to which she nodded

"Now guys I will scan you to know your stats so stay still" said ash as he pointed the pokedex at his new addition starting from mismageous to golbat which took whole hour.

On other hand serena also scanned her Pokémon . After searching stats of her Pokémon she was amazed and their stats.

"Hey guys here take this and try to scan the data of your Pokémon too" said ash and Serena as they handed over their pokedex to Brock and misty respectively.

"OK guys listen" said ash as he get the attention of Serena,misty and Brock including his Pokémon

"Now guys I have a training plan from before which is as follows" said ash as he continued

" we all will be teach you guys two moves per week which means full week to have move practice" said ash at which his Pokémon cheered along with others

"And after each successful training at end of day,we will be giving you a Hm and Tm move which you could learn" said ash

" now for three days we have plan as follows. On Monday,Wednesday and Friday we will work on the three main areas of training i.e; attack,defence and speed and details are like

On Monday,Wednesday,Friday

Morning

4-5: warmup to improve stamina

5-8 : defence and endurance build up training

10-12: speed improvisation training

Noon

12-2 break

2-7 : attack improvisation training

4-5 break

Evening

5-6 warmup to end training session

7-8 rest

8-9 dinner

9-4 sleep

Tuesday and Thursday

4-5 am : warmup

5-8 am breakfast and rest

8- 10am move tutage

10-12 rest

12-4pm : practice moves

4pm training end

Saturday

4-8 am excercise

8-9 rest

10-12Mock battles

12-3 rest

3-7 mock battles

Sunday off "

"Wow ash that's a great plan" said Brock

"What you say guys how you all like my plan" asked ash to all Pokémon

 _(" we are happy ash") said all Pokémon except_

" what you say tyrogue " asked ash as tyroge ran away in other part of the island

"Tyrogue..!" Said ash

 _'Leave him ash he will come back once he get normal. I can sense he is little upset' said mewthree_

Meanwhile a drone was flying in air near new island watching everything

"Well here you are ketchum,and you have got a pretty good treasure. And see you have a rebellious element in your team" said a voice

Back with tyrogue..

 _(" why i came with them") thought tyrogue_

 _(" I don't belong with human") added tyrogue but all of sudden there is movement near the bushes which made tyrogue alert_

 _After few second a lady came out of bushes._

"Hey little guy look here" said lady as tyrogue look at her

"Listen little guy the human who caught you is a thief and he caught all Pokémon by force and in illegal way. " said lady.

"Tyrogue.." Asked tyrogue as he tilted his head

"Yes it is true ,he *sobbed* he stole those Pokémon after I caught them. He also stole my Pokémon eggs that my mom gifted me" said lady

"Tyrogue...tyrogue..ty" said tyrogue angrily

"Yes and I want them back but he used his Pokémon to kill me" said lady

"Tyrogue...tyrogue" said tyrogue

"You help me to get them back.." Asked lady to which he nodded

 **This mark the end of chapter 42. The question arises is who the lady is and will tyrogue ever believe ash. Will tyrogue help that lady.**

 **So stay tune for next chapter to know more.**

 **So how you guys like this chapter,don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions (P.M).**

 **Till then bye. Have a nice day... :)**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),venusaur(m) ,magmortar ,pidgeot,tyranitar(m),gyrados(f) joltik ,duosion,inkay,larvesta,dewpider,onix clauncher,crabrawler,crogunk,drapion,snover, minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone,chimeco ,meditite,tropius,absol,baltoy,carnavah,seleo ,golbat ,pokemon eggs x2,mewthree

skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),dragonite(f),snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m),magneton,tauros(m), butterfree,pikachu ,alakazam,Fearow(m), electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),Graveller(m), Metagross,Rapidash(m),Blastoise(m),golurk, , primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious , spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel, poocheyana,axew ,electrike,seedot,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,nidoran(m),kakuna ,shiny vulpix(f), ,mudkip(m),kumbusken(m),shiny evee(f) x2, ralts(m),tyrogue (m),bronzor

Serena: Pichu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch fenekin,mawile,Oddish,horsea,surskit,shallos, feebas,snorunt

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn,rogenrolla ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, dwebble,larvitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp, clauncher, surskit,shallos,wingul,wailmer,feebas,carnavah

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 **(A/N: Guys polls are still open till this Friday. So please give your votes for the legendary Pokémon you want to ash have from those two eggs he received. )**

CH 43: Training trip part 2- Beginning of new trust and friendship

"Hey tyrogue I forgot to tell you that I have my friends to help me,so are you OK with that" said lady to which he nodded

"Common guys let's get those Pokémon back" said lady as twenty small airship appear with three henchmen on each ship.

"Come on little guy" said Lady as tyrogue followed her.

Back with mewthree ,mew and lucario

 _' ash I think we have intruder on our island, it's better recall everyone' said mewthree_

"Guys we have to recall them " but before ash could finish the sentence a liquid adhesive like substances came crashing onto ash's friends and all Pokémon present there sticking them in liquid adhesive. Only ash mew and mewthree were free as mew and mewthree were invisible

"What the hell is it" said misty

"It's seem like a sticky substance" said Serena which I don't like it at all" said Serena fuming in anger

"Guys don't worry we will be safe" assured misty

"Who are you ,show up yourself" said ash

"Well, well well don't you remember me " asked lady as she showed up and what she held captive was shocking. Tyrogue was turned into stone leaving his head free.

"Tyrogue tyrogue" said tyrogue

"HunterJ ,leave tyrogue alone" said ash

"Who is she ash" asked Serena

" well haven't you told your friends about it ash,that you have my Pokémon eggs,and legendary to be precise " said hunterj shocking everyone

"That's a topic for next time just tell me that how you found me" said ash

"I have placed a tracker on your bag kid,easy to find you" said hunterJ

"What you want now and leave tyrogue and my friends alone" said ash

" not that easily,first give my pokemon eggs back" said hunterJ

"Never " said ash

"Well I have to do it different way then" said hunterJ as she clapped twenty airship appeared

"This time I am not alone" said hunterj

"So are you still wanna corporate or" said hunterj as she looked at ash friends

"Don't dare to hurt my friends" said ash

"So just give me those eggs" said hunterJ

"Ash don't worry about us ,save those eggs" said Serena

"Oh really ,then fine you are first target" said hunterJ as she launched a lazer beam towards the Serena

Before anyone could respond ,serena was then turned into stone

"Serena. No.!" Scream ash

 _' ash let us handle her now' said mew and mewthree_

"No guys I will give her eggs, I won't let her hurt anyone of you" said ash

"Fine I will give you eggs but you have to release my tyrogue and Serena" said ash

"OK. Just bring me those eggs" said hunter j

After few seconds ash brought two eggs to her.

"Thankyou for corporation. Guys take these eggs back to airship" hunterJ said as she give eggs to one of her hunchmen

"Now let's see you want your friends released and your Pokémon too but there is a little bit problem" said hunterJ

"What problem" ash demanded

"Well you are my enemy now and I don't leave my enemy like this " said hunterj as she bring her wrist forward and shot lazer at him

 _' you human leave my friend " said mewthree as he use reflect but beam was fast and hit ash turning him in stone_

"Ash no" said all of his friends and Pokémon together

In a dark void area...

{' where am I '} thought ash

"Hello is anyone here,brock,misty,pikachu, gardevoir" said ash but no one replied

"Where all have gone" asked ash

After looking for five minutes around the area he saw some of his old memory and a voice echoing in the area

"Ash Ketchum you are born for the greater things that you need to achieve,greater threats you have to face" said voice

"Who are you" asked ash

"It's none of your concern,but I must tell you that I am not your enemy. I am your well wisher. You are locked in void area after you turned to stone" said voice

"Oh no my friends" said ash

"Kid you have a greater potential hidden inside you ,you have the abilities that no one other than aura guardians possess " said voice

"But I can't properly control them" said ash to voice

"Well you just have to look inside yourself to tap into powers you have and then see the miracle" said voice

"Just close your eyes ,let your feeling to help others flow inside you,then you could tap in great powers and remember don't let these powers and ability go into vain" said voice

As voice start fading ash closed his eyes ,he could feel the power,see a blue luminance inside him and when he opened the eyes he was radiating blue aura around him and could see a white light in front of him.

When ash touched the white light the dark void disappeared and listen what was going outside.

"So now your friend turned into stone we will take our leave and we take this Pokémon with us" said hunterJ as she and her hunchmen boarded their ship.

 _(" guys what should we do" asked evee_

 _(" hey charizard let's show her what we could do,let's burn this substance ") said salamance_

 _(" now heatwave ") said charizard and salamance as they release the wave of heat but that substance was heat and electricity proof._

 _(" uh that substance ,it seems it is heat and electric proof ") said blastoise_

"HunterJ stop there right now" said ash as he broke out from the stone form with his hands glowing red with blue hue

"How could you broke from that stone" said hunterJ

"Simple you can not defeat the power of will and friendship of a person" said ash

"Well if you wanna fight then ,all of you attack him with lazer" said J as her hunchmen launched combined lazer at ash which ash blocked it with the shield

"What ! how is this even possible , now everyone retreat " said hunter J as all of her henchmen and she start escaping

"Tyrogue ty" said tyroge as he tried to escape from the statue form

"We are going Ketchum and thanks for those eggs and your Pokémon" said hunterj as she escaped

"Mewthree come with me and mew help all of them to get out of it and Serena I will bring you back from that state" said ash

 _' OK ash ,but what you will do' asked mewthree_

"I want you to scan signature of hunterJ and teleport me there ,we will get tyrogue and those eggs from her" said ash

 _'OK ash wait for second ' said mewthree as he closed his eyes and after few second_

 _' got it ash,she is moving towards sinnoh' said mewthree as he and ash teleported away_

 _Back at airship two miles away from new island hunterj was looking at captured tyrogue and the eggs beside him in a room. Tyrogue was contained in a cage with laser bars_

" see how coward your trainer is ,he doesn't try to save you" said hunterj

"Tyrogue tyrogue ty" said tyrogue with head down

"Mrs. J we are tracing signals of strong psychic type near our ship" said one of the hunchmen

"Well be on alert , we don't know what we are going to face " said hunterJ

Meanwhile back with Ash's friend and his Pokémon were finally set free from the sticky substance but Serena she was still stone

"Hey is everyone alright " asked brock to which all nodded except their Pokémon

"Fenekin..fenekin" said fenekin in sad mood as she looking at Serena which was joined by mawile soon

" Fenekin don't worry ash will set her free ,after all he is ash" said brock

 _(" hey mew ,can you teleport us to ash and mewthree " ) said gardevoir,pikachu, charizard ,greninja and gengar_

 _(" yeah sure ,why not ") said mew_

' _Brock give us the pokeball of me,greninja ,gengar and lucario ' said gardevoir telepathically_

 _(" hey gardevoir should anyone of us come with you")asked charizard_

 _(" you guys stay here and help new comers and stay on guard if anyone attack this island" ) replied gardevoir_

 _("OK ") said charizard_

"Hey gardevoir here are your pokeball " said Brock as he give gardevoir extra pokebelt with five pokeball attached to it

Back with ash as mewthree and ash teleported on the roof of airship.

"Mewthree let's go inside but transform yourself into me as it will help us to confuse them " said ash as he saw the sunroof on ship.

 _'But how you will save yourself' said mewthree_

"Don't know but I have intuition that help will be coming soon" said ash

-Inside ship -

Ash and mewthree are now inside ship in some store room. Mewthree took disguise of ash but little they knew that hunterJ knows about ash and mewthree being there.

Meanwhile mew appeared along with lucario,greninja,pikachu, gardevoir and gengar

"Pikachu, lucario what you guys are doing here" asked ash

 _(" ash we are here to help you and here are our pokeball ") said gardevoir as she handed ash pokebelt_

"Now guys I will recall you for now" said ash as he recalled the lucario, greninja, gardevoir and gengar

"Pikachu come on " said ash as pikachu hopped on ash shoulders.

"Mewtwo and mew could you catch traces of tyrogue " asked ash to which he nodded

Once he get the reading mewthree teleported in the room having where tyrogue was captured

"Tyrogue..." Said ash as he saw the tyrogue behind the wall of energy shield with electricity running through it

"We are here to save you" said ash

 _(" go from Here") said tyrogue_

 _(" you all humans are like same,she told me that how you stole those Pokémon eggs from her and tried to kill her") tyrogue said_

"Tyrogue listen ,she is an evil lady. And I didn't tried to kill her and I never will " said ash

 _' ash he is brainwashed' said mewthree and mew_

"No guys it's just like he was abandond in the wild and he has seen a lot of Pokémon either abandoned or mistreated by their trainer" said ash

"Tyrogue I only stopped her because she is evil and those eggs are not any ordinary eggs ,they belong to legendary pokemon plus she is the one who attacked the girl in altomare" said ash at which tyrogue get little shocked

 _(" that's right boy , ash here is the most caring person I ever met ") said mewthree_

"Listen tyroge we have to get out of here first then we could sort out our difference" said ash

"Mew could you off this lazer wall" asked ash then all of sudden alarm begins and hunterJ was standing there clapping

"Well hats off to you kid,after all this happen you dare to save him" said j

"Why wouldn't I after all he is my Pokémon and friend" said ash

" Keep dreeming kid ,this room is so strong that no Pokémon attack will damage it or attack like teleport let you escape from here" said hunterJ as she exited the room

"Mew and mewthree could you try teleport " asked ash

 _(" OK we will try ash" ) said mewthree as he focused but nothing happen_

 _(" ash if we cannot destroy the room, at least we could make this ship heavy so that it will crash down or make the walls weak or gengar would help us to get the key to this door after all he is a ghost and ghost could penetrate the solid objects") said pikachu_

"That's a great idea pikachu" said ash

"Gengar come out" said ash as he released gengar

 _(" Yes ash ") said gengar_

"Gengar see if you could penetrate through the walls of this room and pikachu you try to short circuit the lazer walls" said ash

 _(" OK ash ") said both Pokémon_

 _("Here I come ") said gengar as he try to enter the wall but the try was all in vain_

 _(" ash that still don't work") said pikachu_

" Well I have another idea,first you deactivate this lazer wall then we fill this room with water" said ash

"Now pikachu short circuit the lazer walls" said ash after which he launch wave of electricity at the lazer panel. Once shockwave of electricity hit lazer panel it release smoke which made wall go vanish

"First let me take those eggs in possession " said ash as he put eggs in the bag.

"Hey tyrogue are you OK ,I hope she doesn't hurt you" asked ash but tyrogue didn't responded

"I think I take it as a yes" said ash

"Now mew and mewthree use raindance,and pikachu use protect" said ash holding the pikachu and tyrogue

As ordered both mew and Mewthree send blue orb in sky after which black clouds formed and rain started

After the few minutes whole room filled with water and rain disappeared. The water in the room making it heavy which tilted the ship and initiated the signal.

"Open the valves of room to release water" said hunterJ after which the valve open in the room where water inside room start disappearing.

"Well this doesn't go as per plan" said ash as ship started to balance.

"That kid has some nerves to take a fight with me. Now release the sleeping gas" said hunterJ as hunchmen hit the button on panel after which the valves open in the room started releasing the gas.

" what's that " said ash as the sleeping gas already filled the area

The sleeping gas already started affecting the group as they start fainting from affect of sleeping gas.

 _(" ash ") said pikachu as he fainted_

 _-After 45 minutes -_

Ash was laying on floor unconscious and pikachu along with mew ,Mewthree and tyrogue were tied to panel in ship. Ash pikachu and tyrogue then started to wake up.

"Huh where are we" said ash as he look around him he then saw that mew and mewthree were contained in energy container,while pikachu he and tyrogue were tied to a pillar and his pokeballs are gone

"Mew,Mewthree wake up guys" ash said while slamming his fist on container as he gwt shocked plus no one listen

"Listen kid,now you really pissed me off. And as for compensation I will be keeping those two legendaries as well " said hunterJ

"HunterJ leave them " said ash as he turned but she stopped him as she shows him his pokeball

"Kid you don't know just because of you I have lost my payment but for now you could say goodbye to your little friends first " said hunterJ as she press button on remote after which the rod retracted which holding pikachu and tyrogue and floor beneath pikachu and tyrogue collapse after which they both were released.

"Pikachu tyrogue"said ash as he saw his friends falling from ship towards ground

"Now its your turn,save them if you can" said hunterJ

"Tyrogue ,pikachu don't worry I will save you guys" said ash as he jumped from the ship

 _(" huh,where I am and where is ash") asked pikachu as he was falling towards ground._

 _Meanwhile tyrogue also woke up_

 _(" huh what's going on") said tyrogue as he heard a voice_

"Tyrogue,pikachu I am coming" said ash

 _After two minutes ash at as near pikachu and tyrogue and successfully grabbed them_

 _(" ash ") said pikachu_

"Yeah you don't have to worry about anything as I am here and I will save our friends" said ash

 _(" ash we are all lucky to have you") said pikachu_

 _(" sorry... Ash..!") Said tyrogue as they all closed their eyes_

"Me too pikachu, tyrogue,I am lucky to have you all" said ash as he tugged pikachu and tyrogue close to his chest falling towards ground.

"That serves them right for coming in my way, now let's see what we could do about them" said hunterJ as she looked at shrunken locked pokeballs ,mew and mewthree

 _(' mew I think let's show this filthy lady that we are no ordinary Pokémon , I only trusted ash and his friends ,his relatives and their Pokémon')said Mewthree_

 _(' yes we only waited till now because we don't want to risk his Pokémon and friends, but I could see that the time has come') said mew_

 _(' OK I will be saving ash and you do what ever you want with this lady') said mew to Mewthree_

 _(' now let's destroy this ') said mewthree as they both start radiating to much of energy which started to exceeding the power limit of container_

"HunterJ this energy container is becoming unstable, on no time this cannot hold those two for longer " said one of hunchmen

After few second the container burst out of energy and mewthree and mew were out of it

Mew then teleported away.

Back with ash he was falling until he feel someone was holding him with psychic grip. When he opened his eyes he saw that mew was there holding him and his friends

"Mew ,how you escaped" asked ash

 _(" that would be question for next time but let's get your Pokémon back and we have to save those eggs too") said mew as she teleported back to aura along with ash,pikachu and tyrogue_

 _' now you just tell me where are you hiding those eggs' said mewthree telepathy_

" I will not tell you" said hunterJ

 _' well then will find it another way' said mewthree as he brought hunterJ towards him with psychic and used mind reader on her. He looked through her mind to get detail on where are eggs are as well as Ash's pokeball_

 _Meanwhile ash appeared where mewthree was._

"HunterJ where are my Pokémon" asked ash

 _' ash they are in next room two corridor away along with eggs' said mewthree_

"Thanks Mewthree. pikachu let's go" said ash as pikachu followed him.

"Mew you wanna come" said ash to which she nodded

"Mewthree if you could wipe all her and her henchmen's memory from past six months till now,please do it " said ash to which Mewthree nodded

"Let's go" said ash as mew and tyrogue follow ash

After five minute ash was outside the next room which was guarded by the henchmen. But with help of mew he easily defeated the grunts and took the access key to the room

Upon entered he found that eggs were placed on table along with his pokeballs. Ash then grabbed the pokeballs and the two eggs.

"Now new let's get back to Mewthree" said ash as mew and ash teleported away.

Mewthree was near hunterj collapsed in ground as ash arrived

"Hey Mewthree everything OK " asked ash to which he nodded

" now let's get back before the hunchmen arrive" said ash

 _(" wait ash let me wipe the memories of her hunchmen too" ) said mewthree as he teleported away_

"Mew I am sorry " said ash

 _(" but why ash") said mew_

" well it was me who asked you and mewthree to ask help,and if I told you to use full power then you didn't have to be in container for long " said ash

 _(" hey it's not your fault,if we have do something then who know what she would do to tyrogue and your other pokemon") said new_

 _After 5 min mewthree came back after wiping the memories of hunchmen._

"So Mewthree shall we head back " asked ash

 _(" ash I am really sorry,I want to be strong so would you help me") said tyrogue as ash smiled knowing he started to trust him again_

Mewthree,mew,ash ,tyrogue and pikachu them teleported back to new island

 **This mark the end of chapter 43.**

 **So stay tune for next chapter to know more.**

 **So how you guys like this chapter,don't forget to leave reviews and suggestions (P.M).**

 **ill then bye. Have a nice day... :)**

 **Here are list of pokemon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

charizard(m),Lucario-shiny(m),venusaur(m) ,magmortar ,pidgeot,tyranitar(m),gyrados(f) joltik ,duosion,inkay,larvesta,dewpider,onix clauncher,crabrawler,crogunk,drapion,snover, minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone,chimeco ,meditite,tropius,absol,baltoy,carnavah,seleo ,golbat ,pokemon eggs x2,mewthree skarmory,yamask,dusknoir,kingler(m) ,rhyhorn(m),dragonite(f),snorlax(m), tyrant(m), carnidos(f),muk(m),magneton,tauros(m), butterfree,pikachu ,alakazam,Fearow(m), electrivire ,scizor,Greninja(m),Gengar(m), Gardevoir(f),salamance(),Graveller(m), Metagross,Rapidash(m),Blastoise(m),golurk, , primeape(f), sableye, honchkrow, shuppet,mismagious , spiritomb,drifloon ,dieno,jangmo-o ,Arron ,rotom,mareep, rufflet,castform,alolan marowak,honedge, skido,trapinch,numel, poocheyana,axew ,electrike,seedot,frosslass, shinx,dwebble, blitzle boufallant,pawniard ,cubchoo,meinfoo, elgyem, purloin,drillburr, skrelp,swinub,tediursa ,makuhita,nidoran(m),kakuna ,shiny vulpix(f), ,mudkip(m),kumbusken(m),shiny evee(f) x2, ralts(m),tyrogue (m),bronzor

Serena: Pichu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch fenekin,mawile,Oddish,horsea,surskit,shallos, feebas,snorunt

Brock team:

Onix ,geodude,golbat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix, kabuto,aerodactyl ,rhyhorn,rogenrolla ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, dwebble,larvitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,goldeen,skity,poliwhirl Shellder, evee,psyduck,chancy,magikarp, clauncher, surskit,shallos,wingul,wailmer,feebas,carnavah

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 **(A/N : hi guys I am re-editing previous chapters so of you wish please have a look on those chapters.**

 **Plus it is complete year when i started writing fanfic. Thanx for all your reviews and for following this story.**

 **Till now first five chapters are re-edited .**

 **Guys polls are closed for now.**

 **)**

CH 44: Training trip 4- Training begins

-New island -

Ash ,pikachu Mewthree, mew and tyrogue appeared back at new island with the two eggs

"Ash everything OK"asked Brock

"yes "said ash

"Now I have to bring Serena back to her original statesaid ash as he move near statue of Serena "said ash

Ash then closed his eyes and touched the Serena's forehead.

 _("ash I looked into hunterj 's mind and i found that people turned into stone could be revivedwith hidden power") said mewthree_

"That's great ,so Mewthree would you use hidden power on her"asked ash

 _("sure ash ") said mewthree as he touched Serena and used hidden power after which she started reverting back to normal_

 _After few minutes she was totally normal._

"Ash ...!"Said Serena as she hugged him

"Hey don't worry everything is OK "said ash

"So is tyrogue safe and what about those eggs"asked Serena

"They are OK and you know what tyrogue is safe and he is starting to get socialize with us"said ash pointing to tyrogue who was playing with others

"Mawile,fenekin fen"saidmawile and fenekin as they came near Serena and rubbed their head at her legs

"Serena and all my friends I am sorry, if it was nof for me hunter j wouldn't have targeted you"said ash

"Ash don't say anything like this"said Serena

"Yes ash if anyone of us would be in your shoes we would have done the same"replied brock

"Well since everything is settled then I think we should start training"said ash

"Yes that would be great"replied brock

"That's final we begin our training from tomorrow"said ash

"And Serena tomorrow you will be having a training on how to catch a Pokémon for yourself and the basics of battling"said ash

"Ash you forgot that I studied under professor sycamore "said ash

"Oops sorry,Well in that case we start with battle directly"said ash

-next day 10 am -

Its already 10 am in the morning. Ash and has friends done with breakfast and all the pre training exercise.

"Let's start Serena"said ash as they are inside the mansion where battlefield is situated and Ash's all Pokémon are sitting at sideline

"OK so will start with the fenekin "said Serena

"Of you are going with fenekin then I think I will select kakuna"said ash

 _("me , but I don't think I am ready for now") said kakuna_

"It's just a practice match kakuna. Plus you will also gain some experience and who knows may be you evolve in the process"said ash

 _("OK ,I will give a try") said kakuna_

"Great that's the spirit"said ash

"Hey Brock you mind refree the match"said ash

"OK..but I will battle you next"said Brock

"Then I will battle you ash "said misty

"OK guys you all get a chance"said ash

"This is a one on one practice match between ash Ketchum of pallet town and Serena yuvone of vaniville town in kalos. The time limit for this match is threeminutes."Said Brock

"Now trainers send out yourPokémon"Brock said

"Fenekin start with tailwhip into scratch"said Serena

"Kakuna stop her with string shot on ground then use harden"said ash

Fenekin dashed towards kakuna but she releases the white string made of sticky substance on ground then she used harden which is signaled by white glow

"Fenekin jump in air and use ember"said Serena

"Kakuna quickly wrap string shot around you and then use harden again"said ash

Fenekin then jumped in air and used ember on kakuna but before ember could reach kakuna she wrap the string shot around herself.

"What ash is doing "asked misty

"Let's see"said Brock

Ember attack burn the outer layer of string shot but kakuna was unscathed.

"Now kakuna use poison sting"said ash

As kakuna launched poison stings at fenekin then Serena commanded "fenekin use ember"

Fenekin then launched small fire balls that burn the poison stings.

"You are battling good Serena "said ash

"Thanx ash"said Serena

"OK times up,since time is over this match is called to finish"said ash

"What that's too early"said ash

"Ash battle is just started ,don't forget me and misty are still remaining"said Brock

"OK ,so what you say let's make it six on six full battle"said ash

"That's great idea ash"said Brock

"So who you want to battle with "asked ash

"Well let see, so whichof you want to battle"said Brock at which larvitar,aerodactyl,vulpix, onix,nosepass and solrock came forward.

"So these are your choice ,then I should ask my team"said ash

As ash turned to his team he asked "so anyone want to battle, only six I need"

At this baltoy,golbat,honeedge,dusknoir,minor and mawile came in front.

"Well that's great choice ash"said brock

"Let's start,go honeedge, go aerodactyl"said ash and Brock together

 **Brock vs Ash**

 **Round 1: aerodactyl vs honeedge**

"aerodactyl start with supersonic "commanded Brock

"Honedge counter with the metal sound into destiny bond "commanded ash

Both aerodactyl and honedge used metal sound and supersonic that cancel out eachother. Honedge then glows purple as well as onix.

"Aerodactyl use ancient power into fire fang"commanded brock

"Now honedge use furry cutter to block the ancient power then use shadow sneak"commanded ash

Aerodactyl launched the whiteglowing orb at honedge while honedge glowed white and strike the ancient rapidly resulting in explosion. Seeing an opportunity aerodactyl came near honedge and used fangs engulfed in fire on honeedge

"Honedge no..! "said ash as honedge fall on ground unconscious

"Well ash that's finished"said Brock while aerodactyl also faints

"what's that"asked Brock

"Destiny bond Brock, when used on opponent the opponent faints if user faints"said ash

"Gardevoir can you use heal pulse on aerodactyl and honedge "asked ash towhich she nodded and move to both fainted Pokémon

"Now onix you are up"said Brock as onix step forward in battle field

"Golbat you are up"said ash as golbat appeared in front

 **Round 2: golbat vs onix**

"Ready for round 2 ash "said Brock

"More than ever"said ash

"Onix start with stealth rock, then use screech"commanded brock

"Golbat use supersonic then use mean look followed by air cutter"said ash

Onix launched small rocks projectile towards ground and then release a ear splitting noise That send golbat backwards

Golbat then balanced himself and then used supersonic that confused onix and then he used air cutter sending sharp air winds that hit the mark making onix in pain

"Onix use rock throw then use bind"commanded Brock

"Golbat use swift into steelwing then get in close and use poison fang"said ash

Onix opens his mouth after which several rocks appear and thrown at golbat. Golbat then releases glowing stars at rock throw that resulted in explosion

"Wow ash you got golbat few days ago and you are battling with him like a trained Pokémon"said Brock

"Thanks for complement Brock but I have to finish the battle"said ash

"Golbat use poison fang"commanded ash

"Onix use dragon breath"said Brock

"What onix knows dragon breath"asked ash

"Yeah he recently learned it around two months back"said Brock

Golbat rushed towards onix with fangs glowing purple ,onix then released the blue flame that resembles a dragon that hit golbat sending him towards ground

"Golbat can you battle Buddy,if you can then answer me"asked ash

 _("yes I can battle ,don't worry") said golbat to ash as he flew in air_

"Golbat golbat"said golbat as he start glowing white and start changing more wings appear behind him.

"Is golbat evolving"asked Serena

"Yeah I think so"said misty

When light down there was crobat instead of 's pokedex beeped and voice said

"Golbat evolve to crobat. Crobat learned cross poison and egg moves brave bird and hypnosis unlocked."Pokedex said

"Wow crobat you evolved"said ash

 _("thanx ash") said crobat_

"Hey misty is it possible that a Pokémon evolvein such a short time with trainer"asked Serena

"Yes there are possibility"replied misty

"congratulations ash "said Brock

"Thanx,soshall we begin "saidash to which Brock nodded

"Crobat use hypnosis on onix and then finish it with cross poison"commanded ash

As commanded crobat's eyes glow with pink color enveloping the onix after which he was put to sleep. Them crobat's wings glowed with purple color and then he swing his wings in x shape sending purple x at onix knocking him out

"Ash that was great battle"said Brock

"Thanx ,so let's begin our next rounds"said ash to which Brock nodded

"Crobat you battled great,now take a rest"said ash as he spray hyper potion on crobat

\- After twenty minutes -

Next four rounds of battle were pretty simpleand easily over and all rounds were draw. Ash then sends out Dusknoir against Brock's vulpix giving ash a victory,then ash send out baltoy against larvitar ,then solrock was up againstminiormaking the fifth round as draw and in final round mawile was against nosepass .

"Ash that was great battle "said Brock

"Thanx and now it is Misty's turn"said ash

Then ash battled misty in two on two battle. Where misty used starmie against ash's pikachu which was a win and then she used clauncher against Ash's crabominal which was a draw.

"OK everyone listen from tomorrow we will start training. Starting off with your speed,endurance and stamina build uptraining for three hours in morning and evening for next full month"said ash

"Then from second month we work on your defence training and third month we work on your attack sector which include increasing the range of attacks,switching attack in instant and increasing power of attacks for full three hours a day .

And daily we have mock battles and move tutoring for three hours a day" said ash

"Now I want all flying type to fly for long duration and for one hour I want flying types to run in ground so that in case if your wings hurt youcould able to hold on ground ok"said ash to which they all nodded

"Now for all Pokémon I want you to run starting from fifteen minutes till you think you can't run any longer to increase your speed"said ash

"And guys I will be training with you to so we all be having fun together."said ash

"Hey guys what you say about the plan "asked ash

"Well this is a great idea"said misty

"So what are we waiting for let's start it A.S.A.P"said Brock

~ time skip 2 weeks 12 pm ~

"Lucario I want you to teach primeape and greninja close combat" said ash

"Gardevoir and metagross could you help teaching the psychic rypes moves like gravity,psychic and all possible moves they could learn

 _(" OK ash") said lucario, gardevoir and metagross_

" now tyranitar and snorlax I want you to help others in making their attack power strong. And you guys I want you to break the defences of these two guys

This will help you to increase your attack and tyranitar and snorlax this will build up your defence more powerful " said ash to which all of them nodded

"Pikachu ,rapidash you help them in speed area where you have to work on speed of the me comers" said ash to which he nodded

"Now dragonite and salamance you help tthe jangmo-o, dieno and axew to teach them Draco meteor" said ash to his pokemon as he move to Serena and misty

"Hey guys why you are doing" asked ash

"Well ash I am telling my friends to stay underwater as long as possible to improve their stamina under water" said misty

"Well that's a great idea, so could you help my water type too once you are done with yours" asked ash

"OK ,by the way ash I want to teach some good moves to magikarp and feebas so what could it be" said Misty

"Hey misty can we both train our feebas together " asked Serena

"Yeah sure" replied misty

" hey Serena what you are up to" asked ash

"Well I am making my pokemon to focus on target, you see when they attack target their attack changed its path in mid way" said Serena

" well I could help you, I can be the target" said ash

"No ash it will hurt you" said Serena

"Don't worry ,when I trained my friends six years before I make their attack strong this way" said ash

 _(" ash what should I do") asked mewthree_

"You could wait till I help them out" said ash to which mewthree nodded.

~ time skip four months and two weeks month later 9 am~

From last five month ash and their friends worked upon the speed ,endurance and stamina build up, defence and attack training.

Now Ash's and their friend's Pokémon could battle for longer duration without getting tired. The speed of their Pokémon also increased tremendously. The heavy hitters like snorlax ,venusaur ,blastoise and many other Pokémon are easy to run without getting tired.

The defences of each Pokémon have increased by thirty percent making them to endure any attacks launched at them.

The charging time of attacks like solarbeam and hyperbeam is decreased giving them edge in battle. plus the power of the attacks they already know increased to twenty five percent.

Serena misty and brock were happy with the results. They could see the difference in the training they have got.

Ash on the other hand follow the routine his Pokémon follows. He could see drastic change in himself. His stamina increases to ten percent as could walk and run for longer body build up is still like normal person

All the water type including the ash misty and

Serena could stay under water for almost two to fourhours without any problem while flying types can run on ground at gold speed and can ride high wind current easily.

Ash and his friends also taught their Pokémon some Hm and tm moves.

While Ash's old pokemon help new ones in teaching moves that could be taught via move tutoring

In the process of mock battles over five months some of his Pokémon evolve to their next or final stage

Rhyhorn ,Carnidos ,tyrant becomes tyrantrum,shuppet becomes benette,yamask evolved to cofagrigus,mareep evolves to flaffy,Aron becomes liaron,honeedge evolved to doublade,numel becomes camerupt, poocheyana evolved to mighteyan,electrike become manetric,kakuna become beedrill, seedot evolved to nuzleaf,swinub become piloswine,makuhita becomes hariyama, tediursa becomes ursaring,dwebble become crustle,shinx become luxray,purrloin become liepard,drillbur become excadrill,nidoran because nidorino,bronzor evolved to bronzong,mudkip becomes marshtomp, ralts becomes kirlia,tyrogue become hitmonchan,drifloon become drifblim,Dewpider evolve to araquanid,carvanha becomes sharpedo,

Serena,Misty's and Brock's pokemon also elevated to next stage with the exception of Psyduck.

Brock's rhyhorn become rhydon, dwebble become crustle,golbat become crobat, geodude become graveller,larviar becomes pupitar

Serena's pichu become pikachu,surskit become masquerain,shellos become gastrodon,horse a become seadra. Serena's feebas become milotic.

Misty's magikarp evolved to gyrados,carvanah becomes sharpedo,febass become milotic, shellos becomes gastrodon,wingull become pelliper,goldeen become seaking

"Hey ash what is the status of eggs" asked Brock to ash as he was polishing the eggs

"I don't know , I think they gonna hatch anytime soon" said ash as he kept those eggs aside

"Guys I have a good news for you ,we gonna have two new team members very soon" said ash at which his Pokémon give their happy cries including Serena misty and Brock's pokemon.

"Plus guys I want to say I am happy for your development ,how quickly you all learned the moves that take any other Pokémon more time to learn. Since it's only a month left for league to begin we are going to spend next two weeks here to prepare for league." Said ash at which his pokemon cheered up.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch44 here. So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Next chapter will mark the begining of kanto league arc and maybe something sinister is planned for the league... So stay tune everyone.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,gravelled,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magneton, kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhydon,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, skiddo,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,onix, clauncher,crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, nosepass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco,meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo,seleo,crobat,mewthree

Serena: Pikachu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch braixen,mawile,Oddish,seadra,masquerain ,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt

Brock team:

Onix ,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix,kabuto,aerodactyl,rhydon,Boldore,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, crustle,Pupitar

Misty's team:

Staryu, starmie, Seaking, skity, poliwhirl, Shellder,evee, psyduck,chancy, gyrados, clauncher, masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer,feebas, sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 **(A/N : I have nothing to say much but I just want to say that today there will be new addition to his family**

 **)**

CH 45: Training trip 5- New Addition And Arceus's Gift

Kanto league is just a month away and our heroes are still training on new island for the heroes are camping outside the mansion in forest on new islands

-New island -

Week 1 day 1: 9 am

"Okay every one listen ,since we have only two weeks left before we head back to the pallet town and next two weeks when league will start. So let's practice all the moves we know so far" said ash to his Pokémon

{' well Serena's birthday is coming up in next three weeks. I think I should plan something for her'} thought Ash

 _(" OK ") said all of his Pokémon_

 _(" and ash we are thinking to create a cool new move for each Pokémon like a signature move that legendaries have " ) said rhydon_

" well we could try after the league" said ash

 _(" ash one more thing ,after thinking a lot we decided that we want to evolve ") said rhydon and onix_

"Is it your own wish,because I don't want to force you what you don't like" said ash

 _(" yes ash it's our own choice") replied the duo_

 _(" hey ash we too want to evolve ") said the onix and rhydon who belongs to Brock_

" well why don't you tell Brock" said ash

 _(" technically he can't understood us") said Brock's onix and rhydon_

"Hey Brock " said ash

"Yes" asked Brock

"Well your rhydon and onix said that they want to evolve " said ash as Brock look at them and asked

"Is it true guys " asked Brock to which they nodded

Meanwhile the magneton and nosepass also came to ash and said _(" ash we too decided to evolve")_

"If you already decided then who am I to stop you " said ash

"Before heading back to pallet I will help you to evolve" said ash to which four Pokémon nodded happily

"And guys would you like to help us out" asked ash to Misty,Serena and Brock

" yeah sure" said the group

"So guys what you say let's have a quick session" said the group to their Pokémon

 _(" we like to help them" ) said the Pokémon of the Brock misty and serena in unison but all they understand was sylable of their names_

"Now brock I want one of your rock type to send the rock type attacks at one of my Pokémon" said ash to which he nodded

"OK ash, rhydon you are up" said Brock as rhydon stepped forward

"Now who wants to come first" ash asked his Pokémon after which scizor stepped forward

"Scizor you know what to do " asked ash to which he simply nodded

" OK Brock we are ready" said ash

"Rhydon use rock slide on scizor" commanded Brock as rhydon then said his name and a portal appeared above scizor and rocks start falling on him

"Scizor..." Said scizor as he jumped in air and crossed his pincer in x form and slash those rocks one by one with xscissor and landed in front of ash once all rocks are disappeared

"That's wonderful scizor your xscissor was perfect " ash praised his Pokémon

" Now rhydon use stone edge on scizor " commanded Brock

"Scizor turn your both pincers in metal claw and then use bullet punch on those incoming projectiles" commanded ash

Scizor then nodded and followed ash commands after which he send all projectiles away

" Now rhydon,onix,magmortar, electrivire, lucario,nosepass, and mewthree I want you all to use rocktomb and rockslide to create the one hunderd and six huge boulders there" said ash

 _(" OK ash") said the respective Pokémon_

 _After ten minutes there was huge boulders covering area of five hundred meters._

"Now guys I want you all to use your respective attacks to check the damage power of your attacks " said ash

"Hydra you use thunderbolt, pikachu use charge beam, Venusaur you use petalblizzard ,charizard use flame charge, blastoise use watergun, ,fearow and pidgeot use arielace,butterfree use psychic to lift the boulders,graveller use gyroball,tyranitar use dragon pulse,dragonite use aquajet, greninja use giga impact, rapidash use incinerate,alakazam use zenheadbutt, electrivire use wild charge,magnezone use zap cannon,kingler use crabhammer,magmortar use firespin and kingler use crabhammer ,gengar use darkpulse,primeape use close combat,muk use acidspray,tauros use zenheadbutt,rhydon use dragon tail" ash commanded to his pokemon one by one leaving mewthree

All of Ash's Pokémon followed his commands and launched their attacks ordered by ash ,they easily turned boulders into dust.

"Well guys I am impressed so take a rest for now all of you" said ash as the pokemon get back to their respective places

"Wow ash those attacks are pretty powerful,if flamethrower and watergun could that mucjmh damage then what their upgraded version could do" said misty

"Yeah misty , and what about your Pokémon ,so are you planning to train them further" asked ash as he went to milotic and start rubbing his hand on her neck which she is enjoying

"Well you know that the challengers who challenge cerulean gym are still rookie so I think they are strong enough to give run challengers for their money " said misty

"Yeah you are right but I have intuition that this time the competitors in the league are gonna be stronger than ever" said ash

"Ash don't worry you will win for sure" said Serena

After three hours ash and friends were having lunch along with their Pokémon

 _(" ash the Ketchup is over , can I get more ") said pikachu_

 _(" pikachu sir,I don't think this excess of ketchup is good for your health ") said luxray_

 _(" luxray how many time I told you not to call me sir and secondly never ever say bad about ketchup. We are made for each other") said pikachu_

 _(" Luxray we already tried to make him understand the same but all our help is gone in vain ") said charizard_

 _(" wow ,look who is saying ,the one who likes got pepper in his food") said pikachu_

 _(" what you said you little piece of ") said charizard_

 _(" cut it out guys we are one team OK") said blastoise_

 _(" well you guys can't leave a single day without quarrelling on ketchup and spices ") said salamance_

 _(" shut up salamance, I don't want a single word about my ketchup") said pikachu_

" hey pikachu here is your ketchup" said ash as he give pikachu the bottle of ketchup

"Um guys what's going on" said ash

 _(" well they are battling when we said that pikachu should stopped consuming that much of ketchup") said axew_

 _(" axew...!") Said charizard_

 _(" um... Sorry") said axew as he backed away when charizard is glaring at him_

"Guys stop now, get ready because we will returning back to pallet soon" said ash as he walking back to Brock

" Hey Brock I think we are running out of supplies so we are thinking to go and have some shopping" said misty

"Well that's a great idea so why shouldn't we head back to pallet first and then we could have the shopping " said Brock who was brushing the vulpix

"OK Brock" said ash

"So let's pack up everything and hit the road again" said ash

"Guys we are heading back to Pallet Town and then" said ash as he was cut off by the bright light

"Hey where is that light coming from" asked misty

When they look they saw that both the eggs are radiating the energy.

"Is this mean the eggs are hatching" asked ash as he sprinted towards eggs.

"Wow guys look these eggs are hatching" said ash as he grabbed the eggs and placed the eggs in front of him.

"Light of first egg died down as a Pokémon hatched from it first. It is a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak

And second Pokémon that hatched from egg is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. It has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on it's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine.

The both Pokémon then tilted their heads as ash was watching them

"rrrr?" Said the second Pokémon

"Hello little guys ,I am ash kechum. So you guys wanna be my friend" said ash

At this the Pokémon tilted their heads again and start crawling towards ash.

"rrrr?" Said the dragon as he crawl towards ash

Other pokemon that hatched from first egg stare at ash and start approaching him

" Come on guys I will not hurt you" said ash in low voice that he make sure doesn't scare them" said ash

 _(" daddy...") Said two Pokémon in unison in low squeeling voice_

 _(" hey ash congrats..you are now a father of two more hatchling") said pikachu_

 _(" by the way who other two hatched from eggs" ) asked dieno_

 _(" well that are tyranitar and dragonite over there ") said lucario pointing at the two pseudo legendaries._

"Hey little guys I want you to meet other people and Pokémon around here" said ash as the two Pokémon looked at them curiously

" There are those guys" said ash as he showed them his friends and Pokémon

"Hey guys this is Serena, she is my childhood friend" said ash as he put the two Pokémon on ground who start moving towards her.

 _(" Hello...") Said the two Pokémon._

"Guys they are saying hello to you " said ash after which they all greeted the young ones.

After the two hours of introduction and warm welcome ash decided something

"Guys I decided something" said ash

"What ash" sasked Brock

" mewthree could you summon arceus here" asked ash

 _(" But why") asked mew_

"Well I will clarify everything once you summon arceus" said ash

 _' mewthree you don't have to do anything I am here ' said a voice_

" huh.. What's that" asked Serena then all of sudden the island filled with bright white light and when light down there stood arceus

" Arceus...! " said ash in shock

"Are you arceus, the alpha Pokémon ,the one who created all Pokémon" asked Brock in wide eyes

 _'Yes my child it's me. So are you all are friend of ash- the chosen one' asked arceus_

" yes we are and it's nice to meet you lord arceus " said Serena and others while bowing him

 _' yes my boy I am here ,so what you want to say' said arceus_

 _(" Holy crap ,the lord arceus is here in front of us and ash is the chosen one ") said dieno_

 _(" yes one and only") said pikachu_

 _(" well I am felling lucky now,that our master and friend is the chosen one and we get to see Lord arceus personally ") said bouffalant_

" well I know these two little guys are legendary Pokémon but I can't keep them with me" said ash shocking everyone even his Pokémon

"But ash why are you saying so" said misty

"Listen everyone , these little guys are Pokémon and legendaries to be precise , but they can't be under the ownership of a human which can make them the prime target for evil people" said ash

 _' but ash you have mewthree in your ownership' said arceus_

"But mewthree wants to be my Pokémon and I don't keep any Pokémon if they don't want to be captured and I am pretty sure that they would be safe under the care of you lord arceus " said ash

 _' well ash I think I should tell you the truth' said arceus_

" what truth" asked ash

 _' the truth is that this is all was the test' declared arceus_

" A test ...But what kind of test" asked ash

 _' a test to check the worthiness whether you are eligible for legendary Pokémon apart from mewthree. I was watching you from past five months from the time you saved latias of alto mare. I told her to give those eggs to you because I wasn't able to found any better candidate than you._

 _Then I saw you saved the little guy and earning his trust from clutches of hunterj along with eggs and the way you take care them._

 _But today I felt the you would say mewthree to summon me so that you could return those babies to me._

 _And Ash I knew from start that even if you have opportunity to catch the babies of legendaries you would hesitate to because I knew you are among few people who would not use powers of legendary Pokémon in wrong way ' said arceus_

" but you could give the legendary Pokémon to someone like champion of region." Said ash

 _' yes ash it could be possible,but when you travel around the world in future you will find some people owning the legendaries that they either befriended or saved before.' Said arceus_

 _' so ash consider them as a gift from my side and here are two pokeball for containing those two little fellas, and for you guys I have a gift too' said arceus as he faced the Brock,Misty, and Serena_

" thanks arceus I will take care of them " said ash as he took the two pokeball.

 _Both arceus ,Brock,misty and Serena glowed white and once light down arceus said_

 _' Brock ,misty and Serena I give you ability to understand your Pokémon like ash could ' said arceus_

"Thank you arceus" said Misty, Brock and Serena

 _'By the way ash your kirlia and gardevoir are related ' said arceus shocking kirlia ,gardevoir and ash_

 _' are you sure lord arceus that we are related' asked gardevoir_

"What you mean arceus they are related" asked ash

 _'Well I can't answer this questions as you will find answer when the time arrive , but for now I have to go and good luck in take care of those two._

 _And one more thing they will grow two times a normal Pokémon grows " said arceus as he teleported away with flash of light._

 _(" hey ash first you capture them then you could let them out " ) said mew_

"OK listen guys" ash said to his new Pokémon

"I will just capture you in these sphere that will prevent you to be captured by other people after which I will send you out OK" said ash to which they tilted their head.

"Well I take it as yes" said ash as he tap pokeball on their head as the ball sucked them inside and after a minute a ping sound heared meaning successful capture

"OK come on out" said ash as he released the two babies from confinement

 **Back at pallet town**

"Hey professor how is your study about mega evolution going on" asked red

"Well with the help of thesis that mega stone and keystone help in syncing the aura of Pokémon and their owner that's why a great bond is required for Pokémon to mega evolve.

But when we saw ash mega evolving his charizard and charizard having fusion of two forms it prove that if pokemon having two mega form they could unlock one form only and they way ash mega evolved charizard help him to use two form side by side." said professor

" So what you say about ash and greninja new transformation" asked Riley who was present there

"I can't say anything about it because we haven't heard about it ,and we haven't saw anything like this in six hundred years.

Plus we have to discover m anything about Pokémon world,evolution... etc." replied professor

"Sponsored trainer Ash Ketchum caught the two new pokémon." Said the PC in professor oak's lab

"Well let's see what Pokémon he has caught" said professor as he went to PC

"What...!" Said professor in shock after which he faints

"Professor...!" Said Riley and Red as they ran to professor

After five minutes

"Professor are you alright" asked red

"Yeah I am just shocked" said professor

"What you haven't checked it yet" asked professor

"Nope " that's all replied Red and Riley

"Well let me show you" said professor as he shows them the Pokémon ash caught

"Holy moly, ash caught a darkrai and kyurem. The sinnoh and unova region legendaries " said Red in excitement

"Well I don't know how Gary will react" said professor

"Don't worry ash will not use any of the legendaries unless and until it is required" said Red

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch45 here. So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,gravelled,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magnezone kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhyperior,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, skiddo,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,steelix, clauncher, crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, probopass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco, meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo, sealeo,crobat,mewthree,darkrai,kyurem

Serena: Pikachu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch braixen,mawile,Oddish,seadra,masquerain ,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt

Brock team:

Steelix ,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix,kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyperior,boldore ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, crustle,pupitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,seaking,skity,poliwhirlShellder,evee,psyduck,chancy,gyrados,clauncher, masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer,feebas, sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

CH 46: Returning Back to Pallet

Last time Arceus give ash the kyurem and darkrai and give Ash's friends ability to understand them. Now let see what is in store for our heroes.

-New island -

Week 1 day 1: 13:00 pm

"Now let's see what dexter says about you guys" said ash as he pointed pokedex at two new members

# pokedex entry1#

 **Darkrai : Level ( Baby : 3)**

National № 491

Type DARK

Species :Pitch-Black Pokémon

Abilities : Bad Dreams

Egg Groups : Undiscovered

Gender : male

It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.

Moves known: disable, ominous wind

# pokedex entry 2#

 **Kyurem Level:(baby : 3)**

National № 646

Type DRAGON ICE

Species Boundary Pokémon

Abilities : Pressure

Egg Groups: Undiscovered

Gender : Genderless

This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals.

Moves known: dragon rage,icy wind

Once pokedex finished showing ddata Ash said

"Wow guys you have pretty strong moves for start"

 _(" daddy ...daddy, feeling hungry") said darkrai and kyurem_

"Wait for the sec" said ash

"Hey Brock can you give me food for dark ,ice and dragon type" said ash as he turned to Brock

Brock then given ash the three small cans of Pokémon food.

"Here take it guys" said ash as he placed one can on front of darkrai and one can in front of kyurem mixed with food of dragon and ice type.

 _(" ash you have forgot to form aura bond with other team mates starting from fearow to Mewthree ") said lucario_

" well it kinda slipped out of my mind" said ash

"What's aura bond ash" asked Serena

"Well aura bond is thing which aura user could form with their pokemon allowing them to communicate over longer distance and of that are inside pokeball " explains ash

"Wow that's cool" said misty

"OK everyone listen up, I am going to form aura bond with you guys that will allow us to communicate even if we are regions apart. So it will take hardly half an hour" said ash to which his nodded and stepped forward one by one.

First one was fearow and pidgeot to came in front. Ash then placed his both hands on forehead of fearow and pidgeot and glowed yellow signalling the formation of aura bond.

After thirty minutes ash completed the procedure

" so ash could we really understand our Pokémon now" asked brock

 _(" try us") said rhydon_

" did you just say something " asked Brock to his rhydon

 _(" yeah who else would it be") said rhydon_

 _(" Brock you really doubt the words of arceus, I mean lord arceus ") asked vulpix_

"No it's not like this,I just can't believe that we could communicate like this" said Brock

" wow is that mean we can bond with our pokemon to more levels " said misty as she picked psyduck in hands and start spinning 360°

 _(" wow misty , you really likes me") asked psyduck_

"Huh...shut up psyduck I was just happy" said misty as she put psyduck down

"Accept it misty psyduck is your all time favourite but you just force yourself not to accept it" said ash at which Serena giggled

 _(" is it so misty, you just made me more emotional ") said psyduck at which she turned to her Pokémon and asked_

"Is he always like this" to which they all nodded

" so ash what is the next plan " asked misty

"Well me and Brock are thinking to go for mount coronet as it has special magnetic field that help magneton and probobas to evolve then we will came back to pallet " said ash

"So guys let's pack up" said ash

"OK every one we are heading back to pallet town " said ash and his friends to their Pokémon

"Everyone I will be recalling you guys back" said ash to which they all nodded.

Ash and his friends return all of their pokemon except Mewthree , mew,Ash's and Serena's pikachu and togepi.

"So Mewthree shall we go" asked ash to which he nodded and then teleported away.

-Pallet town outside Ketchum residence-

Week 1 day 1: 5:00 pm

 _(" Mom ash is here ") said Mr. Mime as he went inside house_

" ash has arrived ..." Asked Delia to which he nodded

" oh my ash you are here." Said Delia as she came running through door giving ash a hug that could compete that of bewear.

"Mom I am choking..need some air" said ash as he was choking out.

"Sorry honey, I was just excited to see you again " said Delia

"And by the way how are you pikachu" asked Delia at which pikachu jumped on delia's shoulder

"And Serena I can see your pichu evolved to" asked Delia

"Yes Mrs. Delia not only pichu but few of our Pokémon evolved too" said misty

"And mom where are evee and growlith and I hope ghastly and haunter doesn't give you a trouble" asked ash

" well no they are such a cute Pokémon, they just play with evee and growlith at professors lab" said Delia

"By the way come inside and place your belongings inside " said Delia

\- Inside living area -

"By the way mom I want to introduce you to someone" said ash as he released the two new members

"Come on out little guys " said ash as he released his two baby legendaries

When ash released the two legendaries they start get up in order to walk but fall again.

"Wow they are such a cutie, so what pokemon are they, I mean by the looks they don't seems normal Pokémon" asked Delia

" yes mom they both are legendaries , this one is darkrai from sinnoh and another one is kyurem from unova" said ash

Both legendaries then look at their surrounding and then they saw ash

 _(" daddy... ") said two pokemon as ash pick them up_

" hey guys I want you to meet my mom, I hope you like her" said ash as he show them Delia

" hey mom why don't you hold them" asked ash

" yeah I like to hold them " said Delia as she hold them gently

" by the way I am going to lab to drop all my pokemon there, and pikachu you stay here to company these little guys here " said ash to which he nodded

"Wait ash we are coming with you" said Brock, Misty and Serena.

"Mewthree and mew you can stay here if you want" asked ash to which they said that they wish to remain with Delia

\- after twenty minutes-

"Hello professor oak,are you there " said ash

"Yes ash he is here" said voice

As door opened he saw Red and Riley standing there along with mewtwo

"Hello dad ,uncle Riley. I thought you were out for some business" asked ash

" yes but we arrived here today itself , so come inside" said red

"And how are you mewtwo" asked ash to which he replied that he is good.

"Where is professor" asked ash as he went inside

"Well he has a little heart attack today when he saw that you caught two legendaries, so he is sleeping right now" said Riley

 _(" same when he found you caught mewthree") said mewtwo_

" so ash where are they " asked red

"Well they are currently with mom along with mew,Mewthree and pikachu " replied ash

"So let's see everyone how your training paid off" asked red

"Yes Mr. Ketchum the training was fun" replied misty

"Well let's move to backyard" said ash

\- At backyard -

"OK everyone come on out " said everyone as they release their Pokémon

After few minutes all of ash and his friends Pokémon were put out of confinement.

"Wow ash they all look great,you all have trained them well" said Riley

"And by the way ash I have talked to master in kingdom of rota about training you in techniques of aura " said Riley

"So what he said" asked ash

" he said you can come " said Riley

"Wow that would be great" said ash

"Dad me and Brock have to go mount coronet to make our magneton ,onix , rhydon and probobas to evolve as they showed their interest in evolution" said ash

 _(" hey ash if you mind if I take you there " ) asked mewtwo_

" well that would be great" said ash

" so I think I should head there as soon as possible " said ash as he recalled his onix ,rhydon, magneton and nosepass. Brock done the same as he recalled all of his Pokémon.

"Let's go mewtwo" said ash as he teleported away along with mewtwo and brock

\- mount coronet -

Ash brock and mewtwo appeared at bottom of Mount coronet

"So this is mount coronet" asked ash

"So where to find electromagnetic area" asked brock

"It's simple ,come on out nosepass" said ash as he released his nosepass

 _(" hi ,where are we") asked nosepass_

 _" well we are at mount silver and we want you to find magnetic field area. Hope you could find it" asked ash_

 _(" yes I can ,follow me") said nosepass_

 _After ten minutes of walking through forest of Mount coronet ash ,Brock and mewtwo came across the deep cavern and after getting inside they found a huge area._

 _(" ash this is the place , I am feeling a lot of electromagnetism here") said nosepass_

" Brock I think this is the right place for battle " said ash

" yeah let's start the battle" said Brock

" go nosepass " said Brock

 _(" Interesting, a battle between same specie") said mewtwo in interesting manner_

" So shall we begin brock " asked ash

" Yes ash, nosepass take your position" said Brock

"Nosepass are you ready" asked ash to which he nodded

 **Nosepass vs Nosepass**

"Nosepass start with stone edge" said Brock and

Ash together

Both nosepass then glow white as multiple stones surrounded them in ring both projectiles collided with each other resulting in smoke

"Nosepass use spark followed by powergem" said Brock

"Nosepass use protect,then use hidden power and power gem together" said ash

As commanded Brock's nosepass used the spark as he send electricity towards nosepass ,nosepass them used a green dome like structure that eliminated the spark.

Ash's nosepass then glowed white indicating the use of hidden power and then he used power gem as a small yellow ball formed in front of nosepass glowing with white hue from which a beam fired .

Both power gem collided resulting in smoke once again.

"Nosepass use hidden power on ground " commanded ash

As per Ash's command multiple small orb appear in front of nosepass and then the orbs hit the ground near Brock's nosepass. The ground hitted with the hidden power start freezing the legs of nosepass

{' I got it , I have an iidea'} thought ash

"Nosepass hit the roof of cave with the hidden power back to back" commanded ash

 _(" OK ash") said nosepass as he rapid fire the hidden power on roof. After few minutes roof was frozen with ice completely with thick layer in half of the cave on Brock's side_

{' what ash is up to '} thought Brock

" now use sunny day on the frozen roof" commanded ash

As commanded nosepass send the condensed ball of fire at frozen start melting the ice soaking Brock's nosepass completely.

"Now use thunderbolt" said ash

As commanded nosepass launched the electricity towards nosepass

"Nosepass quickly use protect" said Brock

Brock's nosepass then used protect able to form green dome on time saving himself from getting shocked.

 _(" nosepass bro I think I can feel it now ") said Ash's nosepass_

 _(" Me too") said Ash's nosepass as they both start glowing_

" Ash they are evolving " said Brock as the white light blinded the whole area

After few second light died down there stood probobas the evolved form of nosepass on both side

"Wow nosepass you evolved " said both ash and Brock in unison

 _(" we wish to return back to pokeball ") said both nosepass_

" As you wish guys" said ash and Brock as they return back their Pokémon

"Now magneton go" said ash as he released his electric/steel type

" well if you are using magneton then I am going to use marowak" said brock

 **Magneton vs marowak**

"Marowak start with flamethrower, magneton use protect" said ash and Brock

Marowak released the stream of flames towards magneton while magneton he created the dome of green shield that protected from flames.

The next battle last long for next twenty minute as both marowak and magneton exchanged their blows and magneton and marowak both were tired out due to battle.

"Magneton could you battle " asked ash

 _(" yes ash I can ") said magneton as he started glowing_

 _When light down there was magnezone instead of magneton._

" magnezone finish with gyroball, marowak use iron head" said Brock and ash

Magnezone start spinning towards the marowak,and marowak rushed towards magnezone with head turned to metallic .

When both pokemon collide resulting smoke. When smoke cleared the both pokemon were laying on ground unconscious.

" ash that was great battle" said Brock as he recalled marowak

"Thanx Brock" said ash as he recalled his magnezone

 _(" where to go next ash") asked mewtwo_

"I think we should head for nearest pokemon center first and then we will trade our rhydon and onix " said ash

\- Same day 19:00 pm Snow point city pokemon center -

Ash an Brock are now in Pokémon center where they given their marowak,probopass and magnezone to nurse joy to heal.

"Hey ash you stay here while I go and buy metal coat and protector for the rhydon and onix" said Brock to which he nodded

"Hey nurse joy by any chance you have trading station setup in this Pokémon center" asked ash nurse joy as she was doing paper work on counter

"Yes we have" said nurse joy

"Well that's great." Replied ash

 **After thirty five minutes**

" ash Ketchum yours and your friend's pokemon are healed ,please receive them" announced nurse joy.

"Thanx nurse joy" said ash as he picked the pokeballs.

Meanwhile Brock came with the trading items.

"Brock here is your Pokémon and nurse joy said that there is trading station available to trade our Pokémon" said ash

"Well that's great ,but I think we should rest for night and next morning we will trade and re trade our Pokémon " said brock

"OK" said ash

\- Week 1 day 2 11:00 am-

After spending night at Pokémon center ash and Brock are finally ready to trade their Pokémon. Mewtwo was invisible so that he can't be spotted.

"Now both of you place their pokemon in their trading spot. " said nurse joy

After placing pokeballs of onix nurse joy activated machine then a white light engulfed the pokeballs making them appear on opposite direction.

Ash and Brock then traded back their respective onix.

"Now Brock let's trade our rhydon" said ash as both placed rhydon's pokeball and repeated the same process

Once they satisfied they thanked nurse joy and went outside the center where they found the battlefield.

"Hey Brock let's call our our pokemon" said ash to which he nodded

"Come on out rhyperior,steelix" said ash and Brock as they threw pokeballs in air which releases steelix and rhyperior

 _(" hey guys ") said the four pokemon_

"You are looking great guys, I can't wait to see when our friends back at lab see you guys" said Brock

 _(" we can't wait too") said steelix and rhyperior_

 _(" so ash shall we go") asked mewtwo to which ash and brock nodded_

Mewtwo then teleported away with steelix,rhyperior,ash and Brock

-Pallet town 10 am oak's lab-

Misty,Serena,red,Delia,Gary,Riley and professor oak were inside along with pikachu and legndaries baby until they feel earthquake like vibration.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch46 here. So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,graveller,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magnezone kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhyperior,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, skiddo,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,steelix, clauncher, crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, probopass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco, meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo, sealeo,crobat,mewthree,darkrai,kyurem

Serena: Pikachu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch braixen,mawile,Oddish,seadra,masquerain ,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt

Brock team:

Steelix ,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix,kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyperior,boldore ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, crustle,pupitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,seaking,skity,poliwhirlShellder,evee,psyduck,chancy,gyrados,clauncher, masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer,feebas, sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _[pokedex]_

CH 47: Arrival of a familiar face

-Pallet town 10 am oak's lab-

Misty, Serena, Red, Delia, Gary, Riley and professor oak were inside along with pikachu and legndaries baby until they feel earthquake like vibration.

"Hey what's that," asked Gary

"Well let's see and check what's going on," said misty

"Let's check out," said Serena

\- In backyard -

"Um Mewtwo I think we have landed too hard, " said ash

 _(" can't help") mewtwo said shrugging_

" Ash, " said professor as he saw them

" so it was you Ashy boy, we thought it was an earthquake, " said Gary

" hey Gary, so finally you have returned " asked ash

"So ash I hope the work is done for which you have gone " asked professor

" yup and you can see the result behind us, " said Ash as he pointed to two rhyperior and steelix behind him and Brock

Meanwhile Ash's, Misty, Serena, Red's, Riley and Gary's Pokémon that are resting in ranch looked at the source of vibration.

When Ash's pokemon saw ash is back they ran towards him. In no time ash is dogpile by his Pokémon

"Guys give me some air," said ash as his Pokémon let him go

" so guys how you have been doing, " ash asked his Pokémon as they give their happy cries in return

"So ash are you ready for league," asked Gary as ash get up

"Can't wait for the league to start," said Ash

"OK rhyperior, steelix, magnezone and probopass you guys go and relax, " said Ash to which they nodded

Brock then also send out his all Pokémon so that they could have some fun time

 _(" hey ash...") Said Pikachu as he came running from inside along with mew and mewthree floating beside him_

 _(" hey ash") said mew and mewthree as ash greeted them back_

"Pikachu where are darkrai and kyurem," asked ash

 _(" they are sleeping right now, since you were not present here they got uneasy") said pikachu_

" well that's the relief," said ash

"By the way ash congratulations on having not one but three legendaries under your your ownership," said Gary

"Well they wanted to join so how could I refused to them and talking about the two babies, they are the gift from arceus side," said ash

"But I am surprised that you act pretty normal like that's not a big deal," said ash while raising eyebrows

" well truth to be told he fainted three times in a , first when he hear that you have one hundred and nine Pokémon from all seven regions, second when he heard that mewthree joined you, third when he finds out that those two baby Pokémon are legendaries, " said professor and all of them start laughing

"So Gary have you caught any good Pokémon, " asked ash

"Yes , let me introduce you to them," said Gary

"Hey guys come here," said Gary to his pokemon after which his new and old Pokémon came to him.

They were { Nidoking,blastoise,magmar,fearow, pinsir, alakazam,arcanine,nidoqueen ,umbreon ,kingler,golem,kingdra,bagon,gabite, dragonair,scizor,machamp,executor,victreebel, kangaskhan,venomoth,parasect,murkrow, houndoom,makuhita,ariados,quagsire ,poliwrath,slowbro,pinecco,tentacool,lanturn, natu,tangela,skarmory,dodrio,rhydon,aerodactyl,zangoos, slakoth,shedninja,lairon,roselia, macargo,spoink,cacnea,lileep,anorith,kecleon, metang,shinx, sheildon,crogunk,weavile,

}

"Wow Gary you have got some unique Pokémon too" complemented ash

"By the way, some of them are captured one month ago," said gary

"Okay ash I need your pokedex to make your carry limit to six since the pokemon league is coming up," said professor to which he nodded

"Yeah sure professor," said ash as he give professor his pokedex

"By the way ash according to new league rules a trainer has to register his Pokémon for the league and he can only use registered pokemon. And the maximum limit is 42" said professor

"OK professor I understand that, " said ash

"So ash you have any plans for the whole month," asked Gary

"Nah, just daily exercise and rest" replied ash

"By the way misty, Gary, Brock, Mom, dad and uncle Riley I need you to come with me, I need to have some words with you guys," said ash

" serena could you check upon darkrai and kyurem if they are awake or not," said ash to which she nodded

When she went inside then they asked

" what's the matter ash"

"Well Serena's birthday is coming up on Wednesday of the coming third week, so I was thinking to give her a surprise, " said ash

" well that's a great idea ash," said misty

"So let's do it, " said Brock

"OK guys you start preparations while I go and told her Pokémon, " said ash

Serena's pokemon are resting near the pond when they saw approaching ash. Serena's masquarin flew towards him and nuzzles him.

" hey masquarin how are you doing" asked ash

 _(" great but getting little bit bored") said masquarin_

" I can understand, " said ash

" by the way can you assemble all your team member near the pond," asked ash to which she nodded

Once all of Serena's Pokémon are assembled ash then start explaining them

"Guys Serena's birthday is coming up on Wednesday on coming third week of this month so we are planning to give her surprise so I want you to stay normal and don't let her find that OK" asked ash to which they all nodded.

{' so what should I give her as present '} thought ash until he got an idea

{' A best gift for a girl is cologne and perfumes. I will get her that and the best place is the Celadon gym, may be I find something great for her plus I could have a battle with her'} ash thought

-Back with Serena-

"Hey pikachu how they are doing" asked Serena as she petted pikachu

"pika pika pikachu, " pikachu said

"So they are still sleeping huh," asked Serena as she saw the baby legendaries

"Well who could believe that the people who afraid of darkrai and kyurem can be such a cutie," said Serena smiling

"Pika pika pi pika," said pikachu

"I know all pokemon are cute, " said Serena smiling

"You know sometimes I wonder if he likes me or not," said Serena at which pikachu give her don't know the expression

-Time skip 2 weeks and 2 day -

Current time: Wednesday 11:00 am

From past two weeks, darkrai and kyurem were adapting their surroundings. Getting used to new faces. Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon were helping them.

Since both the legendaries are still babies they spend their most of time sleeping.

All the preparation were going for the party as per the plan . Misty has taken Serena to the cerulean city so that she will be away when all preparations were going on, she also took her braixen and pikachu

"OK guys, all the preparations are made and Serena shall be arriving here anytime soon so I want you to hide and when I signal you, you guys then surprise her," ash said to his Pokémon and friends

 _(" why can't ash accept that he likes her") said lucario_

 _(" don't know lucario, he is sensed as ever") said salamance_

"Guys you know I can understand your talks very well now," said ash

 _(" Yey daddy likes mommy ") said kyurem happily_

"See that's why I say don't speak the things like this in front of children," said ash

"Come on guys let's hide before Serena arrives," said ash

\- time skip 10 minutes-

"We finally reached pallet, let's go and see if someone is at home," said misty

"Well it seems they are at the lab," said Serena as she and misty saw note on the door

"Hey misty , I wonder what all of them are doing at the lab," asked Serena

"Maybe they are visiting the Pokémon there" Misty lied

Meanwhile, a pink balloon shaped pokemon was following them with the mic in hand

When misty reached the lab they saw that door was opened.

"Well that's strange, this place is also empty," said Serena

"Yeah even pikachu and babies are not here," said misty knowing that they were in the backyard

"Let's see if they are in the backyard or not," said misty

When they both entered the backyard Serena finds there was decorations depicting that there was some kind of party held

"What's about this decoration misty," asked Serena

"I don't know" misty lied again

"OK guys 1,2,3 let's go," said ash

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA," said all of them as they all appeared from behind Serena and Misty

"Huh..." Said Serena in confusion

"Happy birthday Serena," said misty

Serena saw everyone present there Brock, misty, ash, Red, Riley, Gary, professor oak and Delia and all of the pokemon of red, ash, Riley, Gary, Brock, Serena and misty

"You all knew about it," asked Serena happily

"Yeah it was all plan of Ash's," said misty

"Hey Serena happy birthday," said ash as he came near her and give here hug

"You remembered my birthday," asked Serena to which he nodded

"Sorry Serena I had to lie when you asked me whether I know where are everyone," said misty

"It's OK," said Serena

" so shall we start the party, " asked Gary

" yeah why not, first start off with cake cutting, " said Delia

"Hey Delia I think ash and Serena are perfect for each other" Red whispered in Delia's ear

"Yeah I think so" replied Delia

After the cake cutting, Ash said " Hey serena here is a present for you from my side"

"Ash you don't have to do that , you already given me my gift, my Pokémon, " said Serena

"Serena that was a different thing, and this is different," said ash

"Serena don't deny , please take it," said Delia

"Ok," said Serena as she take the gift

"Wow a perfume," said Serena

"Yup, this is specially from the celadon city," said ash

"Thankyou," said Serena

"Now guys let's start the party," said Brock as he showed them the feast ready for around two hundred and fifty Pokémon of theirs and all of the people present there.

They also distributed sweets in all houses present in town.

"Thanx ash that was the best birthday of mine," said serena

"By the way Serena there is a gift for you from kalos and from my side, " said professor oak

"A gift, " asked Serena

"Yeah," said professor as he gave her six pokeball

" is this for me," asked Serena

"Yes now open it, I have already transferred their ownership to you so that you can scan them now," said professor

"OK," said Serena as she opened the pokeballs

When Serena opened it six Pokémon appeared from inside.

One was grass snake-like Pokémon, another was a small dino like pokemon with the bulb on it's back, next one was small penguin type pokemon, next was mud fish pokemon, the next one is fire mouse pokemon and finally was a tiny robin Pokémon.

"Professor they are Bulbasaur,cyndaquil ,mudkip,piplup and snivy. Am I right " asked Serena

"Yes Serena, I called all professors from hoenn, sinnoh, unova, jhoto and ask them if any starters are left behind, then I got them," said professor

"Thankyou professor you are so good," said serena

Tiny robin Pokémon immediately take it's place on Serena's shoulders

"Hey fletchling is it you," asked Serena to which it nodded

" Serena you know this Pokémon, " asked ash

"Yeah she is fletching , we always have fun time back at home," said Serena

"Your mom send her here, now you can train her, " said professor

"By the way why don't you introduce each other" asked professor

"Yeah, " said Serena as she turned to new Pokémon and asked while getting at their eye level

"Hey guys my name is Serena, wanna be my friends," said Serena

The Pokémon first observed her and saw care in her eyes and said happily _(" yes we want to")_

"That's great," said Serena as she petted all of them

"Now I want you to meet my other Pokémon and friends," said Serena as she introduce new Pokémon to old ones.

Meanwhile a certain balloon Pokémon was watching them from outside fences

 _(" finally I found you again, now everyone has to listen to me") thought certain Pokémon_

 _(" ash I think an intruder is here") said lucario via aura bond in Ash's mind_

 _' What are you saying lucario' said ash_

Meanwhile the Pokémon crossover the barbed wired fences and appeared in front of all of Pokémon and people present there

"Jiggly...Puff" said jjigglypuff but ash heard _(" hello again ")_

"Jiggly puff, ash isn't it is the same jigglypuff that we encounter at cinnabar island," asked Gary

 _(" I am she you illiterate human ") said jigglypuff annoyed by people calling her it._

"Gary jigglypuff is female for your information" said ash to which he nodded

"What's that Pokémon ash" asked Serena

" Serena that's jigglypuff , we encountered her when we were travelling to grandpa canyon ,a fossil excavation site" said ash

"And we help people of neon town to sleep with her help" said misty

Meanwhile jigglypuff take her marker as mic and start singing

"Oh no" said misty

"What's the matter misty" asked Serena

"She is going to sing and it is bad. Once she starts singing you start drifting to deep slumber and then she doodle on your face with the marker she used to sing" said misty

As jigglypuff start singing everyone feels their eyes becoming heavier as sleep start taking over them. One by one everyone start falling asleep

After few minutes when jigglypuff stops she saw everyone is in sleep except primeape, snover, bouffalant ,electrivire,magmortar ,benett, jangmo-o and honchkrow

 _(" wow you guys listening me all time") said jigglypuff_

 _(" yes but our abilities help us to stay awake ") said benett_

 _(" abilities, what's that") asked jigglypuff in confusion_

 _(" you don't know what abilities are, I hope you are from this world only") asked magmortar_

 _(" well to be precise, an ability of a Pokémon allow them to help in battles. For example a Pokémon with ability magnet pull can prevent steel type from escaping") said snover_

 _(" but if you are awake then why can't others listen my song completely ") said jigglypuff_

 _(" jigglypuff it's your attack sing that put them to sleep") said magmortar_

 _(" an attack, you mean all the time I was just using my attack and not singing and I thought I was singing all the time ) asked jigglypuff realisation_

 _(" yes") said primeape_

 _(" hey don't be so sad, you don't know that you were using the move all the time") said snover_

 _(" hey can I become one of your team mate, I don't want to be a battle type) said jigglypuff_

 _(" well our trainer already has too many team members but yeah you could be member of our masters friend's team") said electrivire_

 _(" oh you mean the girl which I followed today") asked jigglypuff_

 _(" yes ,the same one") said benett_

 _(" well she is kinda seems cute and caring , I will join her but I don't think that they will accept me") jigglypuff said_

 _(" they will accept you") assured benett_

 _Meanwhile every one start waking up._

"Well that's strange," said misty as she woke up first and saw the there are no more doodles on faces

"What's happened misty why are you in confusion," asked Brock

"Have you notice the faces of everyone and Pokémon here?" asked misty

" Hmm," said Brock as he start looking at faces

"How, there are no more doodles and where is jigglypuff," asked Brock

"Well she is there" misty said pointing to other pokemon who were talking with jigglypuff

"Hey, guys." Said ash and Serena as they woke up

"Hey, sleep well, " asked misty

"Yeah but something is different," said ash

"Yeah this time there are no doodles on our faces," said misty as ash observed them

"You are right," said ash

"Hey look, jigglypuff is still here and she is talking to our Pokémon. Let's check out " said ash

"Hey guys, how are you," asked ash

 _(" fine, so how was your sleep ") asked magmortar_

 _(" by the way, ash jigglypuff decided to join Serena") said benett_

" is it true jigglypuff, " asked ash

 _("yeah, I am fed up with travelling here and there in hope of someone listening to me") said jigglypuff_

 _(" and your friend Serena, she seems caring ") said jigglypuff_

 _Serena then knealt down at eye level of jigglypuff and asked " so you want to be my pokemon"_

 _(" yes") said jigglypuff_

"OK if you want then, here tap the middle button on pokeball," said Serena as she take out one and only spare pokeball she has

Jigglypuff then tapped the middle button after which she sucked inside and a single ping sound heard. Serena then send out jigglypuff

"Welcome to the team Jigglypuff," said Serena

She then introduces her to all of his pokemon.

"Now Let's scan you guys first," said Serena as she pulls out her pokedex

 _[Bulbasaur: The seed pokemon is a dual grass and poison type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this Bulbasaur is female.  
The abilities of this Bulbasaur is overgrow and chlorophyll(Hidden ability), The nature of this Bulbasaur is Gentle._ _  
This Bulbasaur's known moves are Tackle, leech seed, Vine Whip, and the locked egg moves are leaf storm._

 _Cyndaquil:_ _The fire mouse pokemon is a fire type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this Cyndaquil is female.  
_ _The abilities of this_ _Cyndaquil_ _is Blaze and Flash Fire(Hidden ability), The nature of this_ _Cyndaquil_ _is Brave_ _._ _This_ _Cyndaquil_ _'s known moves are Tackle,  
smokescreen, Ember and, the locked egg moves are Flame burst_

 _Mudkip:_ _The mudfish pokemon is a water type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this Mudkip is female.  
_ _The abilities of this_ _Mudkip_ _is torrent and damp(Hidden ability), The nature of this_ _Mudkip_ _is Jolly_ _._ _This_ _Mudkip_ _'s known moves are Tackle,  
_ _water gun and mudslap, the locked egg moves are the curse_

 _Piplup:_ _The penguin pokemon is a water type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this_ _Piplup_ _is female._  
 _The abilities of this Piplup is torrent and defiant(Hidden ability), The nature of this Piplup is Gentle. This Piplup's known moves are  
bubble, pound, and growl_

 _Snivy:_ _The grass snake pokemon is a grass type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this_ _Snivy_ _is female.  
_ _The abilities of this_ _Snivy_ _is overgrow and contrary(Hidden ability), The nature of this_ _Snivy_ _is Hardy_ _._ _This_ _Snivy'_ _s known moves are Tackle,  
_ _vine whip, wrap, and the locked egg moves are the twister_

 _Fletchling:_ _The tiny robin pokemon_ _is a normal and flying type pokemon, It is currently on level 10 and the gender of this_ _Fletchling_ _is female.  
_ _The abilities of this_ _Fletchling_ _is Big pecks and Gale wings(Hidden ability), The nature of this_ _Fletchling_ _is Bold._ _This_ _Fletchling_ _'s known moves are Tackle,  
_ quick attack and peck.

 _Jigglypuff:_ _The balloon pokemon is a normal and fairy type pokemon, It is currently on level 26 and the gender of this_ _Jigglypuff_ _is female.  
_ _The abilities of this_ _Jigglypuff_ _is_ _Cute charm, competitive and friend guard_ _(Hidden ability), The nature of this_ _Jigglypuff_ _is Docile.  
_ _This Jigglypuff's known moves are sing, defense curl, play nice, disarming voice, disable, rollout_

 _]_

"Wow you are so good guys, I will start training you after the league is over okay" said Serena to which they nodded

-Time skip Next day Thursday 11:00 am -

It's been a complete day passed when ash and friends has celebrated Serena's the whole gang is present at the lab where they will be given details of kanto league.

"OK, Ash and Gary listen carefully. The registration for league competition will be starting from tomorrow till whole week.

So I suggest you that better reach before Monday so that you can get enough time to make strategies. Plus the early you go there are more chances to get better rooms." said professor

"So professor we will leave for indigo plateau today itself" said ash

"Here is your pokedex ash I have reset your carry limit to six " said professor as he returned the pokedex to ash

"Professor can we leave our Pokémon here too except the six because as gym leaders we have boundations during league" asked misty and Brock to which professor nodded

"So ash have you decided which Pokémon you want to take first" asked professor.

"Well I asked them two days before about this and they said that they will be happy with my choice

Well I am planning to use my high level Pokémon in finals. For round1 I will select

rufflet,skiddo,marshtomp,marowak,liaron and pikachu " said ash

"That's a great choice ash" said professor.

"By the way ash I will be reaching indigo plateau after first round " said Red

"And professor what about you" asked ash

"Well ash I will not be able to watch live but I will be watching the league matches on TV" said professor

"Jessie and James what about you, are you coming with us or not" asked ash

"Well we will stay here and help professor in taking care of Pokémon here" said James

"OK professor I think we should start preparing for our departure but before leaving I have say my pokemon goodbye till we meet back at indigo plateau. " said ash as he went to backyard

Back at backyard ash saw his pokemon there and he sat beside them.

" hey guys" said ash as he took darkrai and kyurem in his lap

 _(" daddy...") Said kyurem and darkrai_

" OK I want to say that I am happy that you are not angry at me for not selecting you for battle. But don't worry in next league you guys will be participating.

Now I want to say that I will be leaving for indigo plateau today so I will be taking rufflet, skiddo,marshtomp,marowak,liaron and pikachu with me for now." said ash

" Lucario,gardevoir, salamance, metagross, pikachu, gyrados, golurk, charizard, venusaur, blastoise, pidgeot, fearow,butterfree, tyranitar, dragonite, gengar,greninja,alakazam, primeape, tauros,snorlax,electrivire, magmortar , rhyperior. I will be calling you guys for final rounds of the league OK" said ash to which they nodded

"Now I think I should get ready, and take care of them guys." Said ash to his pokemon as he pointed to kyurem and darkrai

"And rufflet, skiddo,marshtomp ,marowak, lairon return guys " said ash as he recalled his selected Pokémon

"Let's go pikachu" said ash as pikachu jumped on his shoulder

"Let's go guys" said ash as he went inside lab and said to his friends

"By the way professor how to reach indigo plateau" asked Serena

"For indigo plateau you have to take west direction from veridian city which will lead you to victory road and from there you can reach indigo plateau" said professor

-Time skip 13:00 pm -

Ash is now standing in front of his house ready to go.

"Be safe ash and call us when you reach indigo plateau and I hope you guys have taken your extrancievers" said red

"Yes dad" replied ash

 _(" bye ash and win the league") said evee,growlith, Mr mime ,haunter and ghastly_

"Thankyou guys and make sure you don't scare the guests" said ash as his friends Gary,misty ,Brock and Serena made their way to exit of town

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch47 here. So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,graveller,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magnezone kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhyperior,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, skiddo,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,steelix, clauncher, crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, probopass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco, meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo, sealeo,crobat,mewthree,darkrai,kyurem

Serena: Pikachu (f),cottonee,swablu,trapinch braixen,mawile,Oddish,seadra,masquerain ,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt,bulbasaur, cyndaquil,mudkip, piplup,snivy,fletchling ,jigglypuff

Brock team:

Steelix ,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, vulpix,kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyperior,boldore ,binacle,minor,nosepass,solrock,lunatone, crustle,pupitar

Misty's team:

Staryu,starmie,seaking,skity,poliwhirlShellder,evee,psyduck,chancy,gyrados,clauncher, masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer,feebas, sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 48: All fired up

\- Thursday 20:00 pm -

Our heroes are now walking towards their destination indigo plateau. They currently 1 miles away from veridian city.

"Guys I think we should stop by at Pokémon center for night. We will continue tomorrow " said Serena

"I think you are right " said ash

"Hello nurse joy" said ash as he entered the Pokémon center

"Hello how can I help you" asked nurse joy until she saw aash

"Ash misty is that you" asked nurse joy

"You got it right nurse joy" said ash

"Ash you know her" asked Gary

"Yes Gary oak, ash was the one who save the Pokémon here from team rocket" said nurse joy

"Actually they are changed nurse joy , they are now turned good people" said ash

"Well that's good news ash" said nurse joy

" by the way here are the keys for your rooms " said nurse joy as she handed two separate keys for boys and girls

"Thanx nurse joy" said ash as he give one key to misty and Serena

After dinner ash and gang went to their rooms.

-Inside room 23:00 pm-

"Guys I can't sleep, " said ash

"Try it ash, league doesn't start for next week so hold your horses" said Brock

"I think you are right, Good night guys. Good night pikachu" said ash

\- Next day Friday 10: 00 am -

Ash woke up at 5 am and started his daily training. Starting with running, jumping , pullup and pushups.

His pokemon also followed the same routine of running and hurdle crossing.

Now they are outside the Pokémon center ready for departure.

"Shall we move guys " said ash to which all of them nodded

"Hey guys what you think, how difficult would be league this time" asked ash

"Don't know ash ,it's totally depend on the author of this fan fiction ,how he plan out the league" said Gary

"Fanfiction,author. What are you saying Gary ,are you out of your mind" asked Serena

"No ,I mean we will see" said Gary

"Here we are route 22" said ash

"Now just few more hours and we will be at indigo plateau" said ash

 **At indigo plateau**

{ ' Hmm ,this is the indigo plateau '} man thought

" hello could you register me up for the tournament " asked man

" yeah sure just give me your pokedex and badge case for verification." said joy

" Yeah sure " said the man as he give nurse joy the pokedex and show her the badges.

"Let see, Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Marsh, Rainbow, Soul, Volcano, Earth." said nurse joy

"Well your badges are verified, and your Pokémon. Sir you only have three pokemon, you know that you require max six Pokémon during finals " asked nurse joy

" My single pokemon is equal to six, now cut the crap and register me ,I don't have enough time" said the man

"OK sir " said nurse joy as she register him

"Well the round 1 will begin next to next week on Monday 10 am" said nurse to the man

Man just walked without any answer

"That was weird " said nurse joy

Meanwhile another trainers come inside to register themselves

 **-Back with ash -** -

" hey guys I think we should make a quick stop right here" said ash

"Yes you are right ash " said Gary

" Hey have you heard that a trainer just won all the gym badges with only one Pokémon " said a trainer to his friend passing by which ash and his friends heard

" hey wait " said ash

"Are you asking me " asked the trainer

" yeah , so you were saying that a trainer won all gym badges just using one Pokémon alone" asked ash

"Yes that's right , but it's a little awkward that you haven't heard of him" said the another trainer

"By the way are you going for the indigo plateau, if yes then let's have a battle" said the trainer

"What about 4 on 4 tag battle " said another trainer

"OK " said ash and Gary together

"Brock would you refree the match " asked ash to which he nodded

"This is a four on four double battle between ash Ketchum and Gary oak of pallet town and " said Brock

" tony and danny from vermilion city" said the two trainer

" each team will use two Pokémon each and first team to knockout the Pokémon of other team will be winner" declared brock

"Now trainers send out your first Pokémon" said Brock

"Go electabuzz, jolteon " said the two trainer as they release their electric type

"Go marowak and nidoking " said ash and Gary as they release their respective Pokémon

"What's that Pokémon" asked the two teens as they check their pokedex for data but it display nothing

"Well he is marowak's alternate form from alola region and he is ghost and fire type." Explained ash

"Let the battle begin" said brock

 **Marowak/nidoking vs electabuzz/jolteon**

"Gary tell nidoking to insert iron tail in ground " said ash

"Marowak use irontail and insert it in ground " said ash

 _(" OK ash") said marowak_

 _Both pokemon does the same confusing others._

"Jolteon electabuzz use thunder on them" commanded the trainers

 _Both jolteon and electabuzz released thunder towards sky and thunder then dashed towards both marowak and nidoking and went into ground leaving both marowak and nidoking unharmed._

" What ! " said the two trainer

" marowak use stealth rock ,then use icy wind to freeze them" said ash

"Nidoking use brickbreak on jolteon,then use iron tail on her " commanded gary

Marowak then send small stone projectiles that stick in ground at the trainers side. Then he created cold icy wind that start blowing which freezes the electabuzz a jolteon dig her way underground

Jolteon then came up but nidoking used brickbreak dead on her head that make her unconscious.

"Electabuzz get out of it" said the tony as electabuzz break out of it

"Electabuzz use thunderpunch" said tony

" go raichu" said danny as he send out his raichu who then saw pikachu placed on Ash's shoulder

 _(" you pathetic mouse battle me") said Danny's raichu._

 _(" ash let me battle him ,I want to show him") said Ash's pikachu_

Meanwhile the stealth rock came out of ground and hit raichu making him scream in pain

"Marowak would you mind if I call you back " asked ash to which he shook his head negative

"Now marowak return" said ash as he returned him

"Pikachu it's your turn" said ash as pikachu jumped off his shoulders

 _(" Come on you overgrown version of me,let's see how you face me") said pikachu_

 _(" what you say you little") said raichu_

"Gary you handle electabuzz, I handle raichu" said ash to which he nodded

"Raichu use extreme speed and then use irontail " commanded danny

"Pikachu use grass knot then use flash followed by magnet rise into dark protect charge" commanded ash

As followed pikachu glowed green as small vine of grass appeared on ground which tripped the pikachu, then he flashed white which blinded everyone, then he used magnet rise to float above ground and then pikachu used his combo dark protect charge which strike raichu knocking him out

On other side nidoking engaged in battle with electabuzz as both are exchanging fists and irontail.

"Electabuzz, nidoking use giga impact" commanded tony and Gary after which both electabuzz and nidoking surrounded by purple and yellow energy knocking out each other.

"Hey that was good ,your pikachu is strong" said danny

"Well he was with me when I was four making it nine years" said ash

"And I hope I haven't overdo it" said ash to which they negatively shook their head

"Now I think we should leave" said tony and danny

" bye see you there" said ash

"Nice battle Gary" said ash

"You to ash" said gary

"Guys I think we should start moving " said Serena

"You are right ,let's go but let me heal marowak and pikachu first " said ash

After healing their Pokémon ash and his friends start moving towards indigo plateau

\- time skip Friday 17:00 pm -

"Ash I am tired , finally I need to rest" said misty

"Misty we are about to reach so keep patience " said Brock

"Hey ash don't mind if I ask you one thing " asked Gary in whisper tone

"OK " said ash

"How you suffer with her throughout your journey through kanto" asked Gary

But then all of sudden a mallet came crashing first at Ash's head then it hit Gary's making their head pain.

"Um Brock remind me never get on her bad side" said Serena as she and Brock backed away in fear.

Togepi also started crying..

"Now Gary you know why I don't argue" said ash

"Yeah you are right " said Gary in defeated tone

"Guys stop it ,we are just fifteenth minutes away from indigo plateau " said Serena

"OK ,let's go. And last one to reach is a slowking" said ash as he sprinted towards plateau

"No ash you can't win" said Gary as he sprinted behind ash

"Wait guys " said misty ,Serena,and Brock as they also start chasing them

After fifteen minutes of running ash and gang reached enterance of indigo plateau.

"Finally we made it" said Gary

"Now let's see where is Pokémon center" said ash

 **10 minutes Later inside Pokémon center**

"Finally we found Pokémon center" said misty

"Hello nurse joy" said ash

"Hello how can I help you" asked nurse joy

"We are here to register for the tournament" said ash and gary

" OK just give me your pokedex and you need to show the badge case" said nurse joy

"Yeah sure" said ash and gary as they give her their pokedex and show her badge case

"Let see, Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Marsh, Rainbow, Soul, Volcano, Earth." said nurse joy

"You all good to go" said nurse

"Now you have to register Pokémon which you are going to use throughout the tournament, a an remember you can only use those Pokémon. If you caught using unregistered pokemon will lead to immediate disqualification " said nurse joy

"I understand nurse joy " said ash and gary as they start registering the Pokémon

After five minutes ash and gary completes the registration process.

"Registration complete, and here are your room keys. Your room number is 311 and 312 " said nurse joy as she give ash and his friends room key .

"And here is pokemon league guide containing all rules and regulation, do's and don't of league " said nurse joy.

"Thanx nurse joy and here we want to heal our Pokémon,so have look on them" said ash as he give nurse joy pikachu and five pokeball.

 _" um guys I am giving you to nurse joy for your checkup so be calm when you see her. You will be in good hands" said ash to his Pokémon in pokeball_

 _"OK ash " said marowak,skiddo,marshtomp, lairon and rufflet_

" mrs. Joy have a look on our Pokémon too" said Serena Misty Brock and Gary as they give their Pokémon too

"Guys let's keep our belongings in our room." said ash

"OK let's go" said misty

\- Outside room-

" well here we are " said ash as he opened the door

" OK guys see you in lobby after a hour and can you pick our Pokémon for us" said Serena

"Yeah sure" said ash as he Brock and Gary went inside the room

After half an hour ash Brock and Gary went to lobby to receive the Pokémon.

"Hey ash league is not going to begin until next Monday so what should we do " asked Gary

"Well we can't battle as I don't wanna show all my Pokémon to participants" said ash as both pikachu agrees who are resting on Ash's shoulders.

After half an hour Serena and misty also came down where he give them their pokemon and went to have some dinner

After dinner ash and gang decides to call professor oak to make sure everything is OK back at the lab.

Once confirmation ash ended the call.

-Time skip 1 week Sunday 17:00 pm -

One week has been passed since ash and his friends reached indigo plateau. Today is the day when Pokémon league will begin starting with torch runner taking the holy flame of molteres to stadium's main central torch.

Ash and gang were inside the Pokémon center waiting for ceremony to begin.

Meanwhile Lance the jhoto champion arrives at Pokémon center.

"Hello Mr. Lance how can I help you" asked nurse joy

" its not like this ,I just asked to check if every thing is OK or not" said lance

"OK nurse joy ,I just want to say that this time special guests are also coming to attend the league so I just need to make sure everything is fine plus is special champion suits are ready or not" asked Lance to which nurse nodded bit ash noticed him

"OK then bye" said lance

"Hello Mr. Lance" said ash

"Oh hey ash how are you" asked lance

"Hello Mr. Lance " said Brock Misty and Gary

"Hello to three of you and who is this little girl here" asked Lance

"She is Serena ,she is childhood friend" said ash

" hello Serena nice to meet you" said lance

"Nice to meet you too sir" said Serena

"By the way ash and gary how is the Pokémon I give you" asked lance

" well they are good , and you may see one of them fighting here" said ash and Gary together

" that's good and I have heard that you have caught fairly good amount of pokémon ash" asked lance

"Yup" said ash

" Now ash I want you to present at stadium sharp at 19:30 because Charles goodshow will be arriving soon and opening ceremony will begin at 20:00 where the match format will be announced" said lance

"OK " replied ash and his friends

\- 20:00 pm -

The stadium is filled with approx 512 participants.

"Wow ash that's too many of participants" said Gary

"I ..I can't wait to battle" ash screamed too loud that get the attention of most of participants.

"Ash can't you be quite" asked Gary

"Well I can't stop the excitement ,after all that's my first league" said ash

"OK everyone I want you to stay quite as I present Mr. Charles Goodshow on the stage" said announcer as Charles Goodshow made his appearance on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen , all participants I give you all warm welcome to 80th Annual Indigo League competition. First of all I ask torch bearer to give torch to indigo league associates so that they could light the central torch with flame of molteres" said Charles Goodshow

Once the torch lit up Charles Goodshow start speaking " now as we all know that to eligible for indigo league tournament you all require to earn all eight official kanto badges. Now since you have earned them this make you eligible to be part of this mega event.

Now this time we have special guests from around the world. So ladies and Gentlemen please give round of applause for the person who believe to disappeared years ago after becoming the kanto champion giving the responsibility to hold position as champion to Jhoto champion Lance.

Please welcome one and only Red Ketchum champion of kanto and his legendary partner pikachu. " said Charles as Red made his appearance on stage.

"Wow dad is here bit he said that he will arrive here after prilims" said ash

"Maybe he wants to surprise us" said Serena to which he nodded

"Next we have jhoto champion and kanto elite four Lance , then we have Wallace the champion of Hoenn, Then we have Cynthia shirona ,champion of sinnoh, Next we have Alder the unova league champion And finally we have Diantha and her gardevoir she is an actor and kalos champion " said Charles good show

"And finally let's welcome Scott the owner of battle frontier" said Charles

At the name of battle frontier all participants start whispering.

"Now you are all wondering what battle frontier is " said Charles goodshow to which all nodded

"Well it will be explained by the Scott after the preliminary rounds" said Charles goodshow

"Hey guys look Cynthia is here" said ash

" wow diantha is here ,I can't believe" said Serena admiring her

"And Wallace is here too" said misty admiring him

"So battle frontier huh" said ash and gary

"Now coming back to league format, this time we have a slightest modification to it .

"First of all looking at the huge number of 512 participants we decicided to group the participants in 64 group of eight players in each group. Then matches in each group will be played in round robin manner meaning each player will battle each player of same battle will not be one on one ,nor two on two but it will be two on two double battle to check how a trainer will coordinate the two Pokémon round will span over time of a week

And four player in each group will move to round two that would be in four field that will continue till top 32. The matches will be three on three single battle.

And final matches will be full battles with six Pokémon " said Charles goodshow

" well that's good news" said ash

"And winner of the indigo league will gets the opportunity to battle each champion present here in one on one mock battle" said Charles goodshow at which all participants fill the stadium with cheers and roar

"Wow I mean I will get to battle all champion here if I win the league " said ash

" don't forget ash I am here" said gary

" so everyone head back to your rooms and prepare for action " said Charles goodshow

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch48 here. So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

Pikachu,marowak, rufflet, marshtomp, skiddo, lairon

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,graveller,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magnezone kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhyperior,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, skiddo,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,steelix, clauncher, crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, probopass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco, meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo, sealeo,crobat,mewthree,darkrai,kyurem

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil,mudkip, piplup

At lab:

,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt,snivy,fletchling ,jigglypuff,cottonee,swablu,trapinch ,mawile, oddish,seadra,masquerain

Brock team:

On hand:

vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle,pupitar,Steelix

At lab

,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyperior,boldore ,binacle,minor,nosepass,

Misty's team:

On hand:

Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty,poliwhirl, togepi

Al lab

Staryu,starmie,seaking,Shellder,psyduck, chancy,clauncher,masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 49: Round 1: Battle 1

\- Monday 9:20 am -

"Guys let's go, they are about to post the group matchup" said ash

"Wait ash " said Brock

"Come on pikachu, let's go I can't wait to battle " said ash

After 20 minutes ash and his friends are inside Pokémon center.

" Nurse joy ,is group matchups are posted or still need to posted yet" asked ash and Gary

" Well the groups are posted ,here are details " said nurse joy as she press the buttons and details appeared on big screen

"By the way ash all battles will we taken in normal field" said nurse joy

"Let see my group is group A and Gary yours is group G" said ash

"And ash your battle is after 20 minutes and Gary yours at 10: 30" said misty

"And let's see my opponent is Salvador from blackthorn city in jhoto" said ash

" ash I think you should see your opponent's detail " said Gary

"No Brock ,I believe in my Pokémon , they can face any challenges thrown at them , right pikachu " said ash

" yes ash, we believe in you" pikachu said

"Best of luck ash" said Serena and Gary

"Brock can you hold pikachu till my match is over" said ash as pikachu jumped on Brock's shoulder

"Thanx buddy" said ash

"Now ash let's go else you will be late" suggested brock

"Good luck ash and Guys I have to go, I have to study my opponents" said Gary

"Good luck Gary " said all of them.

\- 9:55 am waiting room-

{" I am so excited , I have to win" } said ash

 _" guys be ready , our match will going to begin soon" said ash_

 _"OK ash we are ready" said the Pokémon_

 _\- 9: 58 am -_

"This is an anouncement for ash Ketchum and Salvador winters to appear on field for their first battle" said the announcer

"Let's go " said ash

\- 10: 00 am Normal field-

Ash and Salvador emerges from the corridor.

"Ladies and gentlemen we present you our first participants of red corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and on green corner we have Salvador winter from Blackthorn city in jhoto.

Now as per rules this will be a four on four double battle. The match will be over when any one side looses their Pokémon. Now trainers send out your first two Pokémon " announced referee

" Go maganium , noctowl" said Salvador as he released his sneasel and scizor

" go rufflet and skiddo" said ash as he released his two pokemon , grass type and a flying type

"Hey what kind of Pokémon are they "asked Salvador

" Grass and flying" said ash

"A kalosian and unovan Pokémon in kanto" said diantha and alder

"So red it seems ash has decided to win the league" said Cynthia

"Yeah it seems so" said red

"Cynthia and red do you know that kid having kalosian and unovan Pokémon" asked diantha

" Does Ketchum and pallet town rings any bell in your mind" asked lance which make others wide eyes

"You mean he is your son red" asked Wallace

"Yes " said red

"Now let's see how he performs " said alder

" well he likes to be called ash Ketchum and not son of red Ketchum" said red

" guys stop arguing and enjoy the battle" said Cynthia

"Let the match begin, green corner you have the first move" said refree

 **Meganium/noctowl vs skiddo/rufflet**

" noctowl use sky attack on rufflet, meganium use petal blizzard on skiddo" commanded salvador

"Skiddo use sunny day and take the hit,and rufflet use rock slide on noctowl" said ash

 _Noctowl glowed blue and dashed at rufflet, meganium then use blizzards of petal , before petal blizzards hit skiddo he send glowing orb in sky._

 _Rufflet then glowed and multiple rocks appears above the noctowl._

" noctowl dodge them and use hypnosis" said Salvador

Skidoo took the hit with petal blizzard while noctowl eyes glowed blue and rufflet was put to sleep

"What a turn of event guys ,Ash's rufflet is put to sleep and skiddo took direct damage" said announcer

"What you will do ash , after petal blizzard hit skiddo he may not be able to win and your rufflet is sleeping" Salvador said

"Skiddo use synthesis, rufflet use sleeptalk" commanded ash calmly

Skiddo then glowed green and all the cuts and bruises start disappearing. On other side rufflet took into sky and came back towards ground and then turned towards noctowl with engulfed in blue flame

"Skiddo use energyball, meganium send it away with vine whip " said ash and Salvador together

As per command skiddo send the green ball of energy towards megamium who send itbaway with the vine whip. And rufflet hit the noctowl with brave bird making him unconscious immediately.

" and guys Salvador's noctowl is out" announced the refree

"Noctowl return, go quilava" said Salvador as he released jhoto's fire starter

"Quilava " roared quilava as edmerged from pokeball

"Rufflet return for now ,you have done a great job, lairon" commanded ash as he released

"Lairon ... " said lairon upon emerging from the pokeball

" Skiddo use razor leaf then use leech seed, lairon use magnet rise " commanded ash

"Meganium use petal dance, then use magical leaf" said Salvador

" quilava use smokescreen and then use flame wheel" commanded Salvador

Skiddo use razor leaf which was countered by meganium with petal dance which hit skiddo three times then meganium used magical leaf that send glowing leafs towards skiddo hitting him.

On other side smokescreen covers the field which block view of ash and his Pokémon. Quilava then covered in flame and run towards lairon in form of wheel .

"Are you OK skiddo" asked ash to which he nodded

" skiddo use synthesis followed by surf and then use wild charge on meganium. Lairon use double team and then use water pulse on quilava" commanded ash

" Every one I think ash ketchum has trouble in keeping his opponent at bay" said refree

" what ash is doing guys ,why he is not using his full strength " asked Serena

" guys this is preliminary and I don't think hr want to finish it in few minutes " said Brock

 _"Ash what are you doing ,why don't you finish it quickly" said pikachu_

 _"Pikachu what will be fun in finishing it soon, am I right skiddo and lairon" asked ash_

 _" yes ash " said the both Pokémon_

On Ash's command skiddo created the huge wave of water that slammed in meganium and quilava after which quilava get hurt a little bit.

The smoke screen also eliminated due to surf.

Meganium and quilava is completely soaked in then charged towards meganium with electricity surrounded hitting her knocking her out.

On other side lairon make his double copy and created the pulse of water slamming into quilava knocking her out.

While skiddo starts glowing.

"What's going on guys ,it seems that skiddo is evolving" said refree

Skiddo then start changing shape as he grows taller, horns grew large, the collar fur starts growing.

When light down there stood gogoat.

 _" ash you see it , I evolved" said gogoat_

 _" yes gogoat I am happy, but for now you both will be resting and I will send you back to professor OK" said ash_

 _"OK" said gogoat and liaron_

"That's amazing folks Ash's skiddo evolves and lairon defeated Salvador's meganium and quilava. Since Salvador lost three of his Pokémon with ash still having all of his Pokémon able to battle this match goes to ash Ketchum" refree announced which make aufience filled with excitement

"Now the next battle will be after ten minutes"said refree

" ash that's was great battle out there " said Gary

" thanx, but you better get ready for your battle " said ash

"OK" said Gary

"Hey guys I will be going to heal my Pokémon so I will meet you there" said ash

"OK but make sure you come before the Gary's battle is over " said misty

"OK I will make sure, let's go pikachu" said ash as pikachu jumped on his shoulders

-At pokemon center -

" hey nurse joy , could you heal them " said ash as he give gogoat, lairon and rufflet's pokeball to nurse joy

"Yeah sure" nurse joy replied

Meanwhile a television screen set up in pokemon center lobby displays the live match

"And here is our participants for second match. From group B we have Gary oak from pallet town and Harry from Danny from vermilion city" said refree

" hey what a turn of events, we are opponent again" said Danny

" well let's do it danny " said Gary

"Hey ash " said a voice which made him distract from the match

"AJ " said ash

"So you finally made it to league" said ash

"Yeah, and I can see you have got some rare and unique Pokémon" asked Aj

"Yup , I have traded my tauros" said ash

"Hey pikachu how are you" asked aj to which pikachu happily replied

"So he is battling next" asked Aj looking at screen

"Yup, I know he can win" said ash

"How could you say" asked aj

"Well he is Gary oak , grandson of professor oak of pallet town and we both are from pallet town" said ash

" OK that make sense, by the way I can't wait to win league and battle all champions" said Aj

"Well for which you have to battle me before you get your battle time with Cynthia,lance and Red and other champions" said ash

"Ash Ketchum please receive your Pokémon" said nurse joy

"Excuse me Aj , I have to receive them" said ash

"Yeah sure" said Aj

"Thanx nurse joy for your services" said ash as nurse joy smiled back

Ash then went back to video phone and dialled the professor's number

"Hello professor " said ash

" hey ash , saw your Ist match it was good" said

Professor

"Thanx professor , I want to switch rufflet, gogoat and lairon for rotom and castform" said ash

"OK ash just wait " said professor as he disappeared from screen

After five minutes he appeared with rotom's and castform's pokeball

"Here are they ash, now place your pokeball there " said professor to which he nodded

After exchanging Pokémon he thanx professor and went back to Aj.

"And both Gary and Danny's has lost two Pokémon each, now let's see which Pokémon they send next" said refree

"Go natu and zangoos " said Gary

"Go magnemite and flareon" said Danny

" again two different unknown Pokémon " said aj

" aj don't worry you have more to see" said ash

"So ash how many Pokémon you have caught" asked aj

"I can't tell you now Aj" said ash

"Let's begin" said refree

"Magnemite use thunder on natu, flareon start with flame charge on zangoos" commanded Danny

"Zangoos use raindance ,then use focus blast to stop flareon. Natu use reflect then use teleport and use ominous wind" commanded gary

On danny's command Flareon charge at zangoos with fire surrounding her.

 _(" you think this would stop me Firefox") said zangoos as he fires a blue orb at sky after which black clouds formed after which rain start pouring on ground_

"And zangoos used raindance ,is it end of flareon's fire power" said announcer

"Hmm Gary seems to be a good battler , once he get good training he will be unstoppable" said Red

"And so is ash " said lance

"Talking about both Ash and Gary , I want to fight him" said Cynthia

"So you met him" asked Red

" Yes , on mount coronet,the day he came there to get dark splicer" said Cynthia

 _(" hey you what ever you are ,taste my thunder " ) said magnemite as he released thunder which came back at natu_

 _(" not so easily my boy, here take it back ") said natu as he formed a shield that reflected thunder back at magnemite after which natu teleported_

 _(" now fire fox take this") said zangoos as he send focus blast at flareon hitting her making her stop in her track_

 _(" where are you birdy")said magnemite_

 _(" right being you magnet, I will screw you") said natu as he appeared behind him_

 _(" you don't have to , I am already screwed") said magnemite_

 _(" ominous wind") said natu as he released purplish wind striking him sending away_

"Flareon use firespin on natu, magnemite use magnet bomb on zangoos" commanded Danny.

"Zangoos take the attack then use payback followed by flamethrower, natu use teleport then use nightshade followed by psychic" commanded gary

 _(" take this birdy , fire spin ") said flareon as she release the swirling tornado of fire._

 _(" oh that ,you think you could stop me with this") said natu as he teleport away and appeared behind flareon and released wave of dark energy hitting flareon and then used psychic to send her away knocking her out._

 _On other side magnemite send small silver glowing balls at zangoos hitting him. Zangoos then glowed dark and hit magnemite then he used flamethrower which engulfed magnemite making him faint._

" both flareon and magnemite is unable to battle making Gary and his zangoos and natu winner of this match" said degree making people to screem loud

"Well done guys ,you deserve a rest" said gGary as he recalled his Pokémon back

"Hey Gary, it's nice to battle you again. Wish you and your friend to go far in this tournament " said Danny's as he extended hand

" it's nice to battle you too" said Gary as he shook hands with Danny

" hey Garry that was awsome match" said Brock

" thanks, by the way where is ash" asked Gary

"He went to heal the Pokémon but he didn't returned yet" said Serena

"Let's head back to pokemon center" said Misty

" Ash I think I have to go, seeing you guys battle made me to train more" said Aj

" sure.." Said ash

Meanwhile misty Serena Brock and Gary enters Pokémon center

"Hey guys I am here" said ash as he spotted his friends

"Where were you ash" asked Garry

" well I was here watching your match" said ash

"By the way gary that was nice battle" said ash

"Thanx ash" said Gary

"Um guys let's heal my Pokémon first " said Gary as he went to counter for giving Pokémon to nurse joy

"So ash whome you are going to use next" asked misty

" castform,rotom,marowak,and mudkip are my choices" said ash

"Hmm castform will give you advantage and others surprise when weather changes in field" said Brock

After thirty minutes Gary recieved his Pokémon

After which the group went outside in search of food stall.

"Hey guys what you want to have " asked ash

"Well I want to have a double cheese burger with " said Gary

Before he could finish they arrived at the restaurant.

"Finally " said ash looking at restraunt with sparkling eyes

When they went inside ash and his friends greeted by the waiter

"Hello sir how can I help you" asked bartender

" we need a table for four" said ash

"Well come this way sir" said the waiter as he took the group to empty table

"What would you like to have sir" said the waiter

Ash and his friends then ordered their choices and a ketchup for pikachu

\- After 1 hour-

" um guys what's next " asked Misty

" Let's checkout our next opponent" said Gary

"That's great idea , let's go" said ash

After 20 minutes ash and gang are back at Pokémon center

"Nurse joy can you display our next opponent" asked Gary

"Yeah sure" said nurse joy

"Here it is, Ash Ketchum your opponent is Jackson from Rustboro city of hoenn and Gary Oak your opponent is Robert from cerulean city and ash your match will be tomorrow at 12 pm and Gary yours at 4 pm respectively " said nurse joy

 **Hey everyone this marks the end of ch49 here.**

 **As for battle I know it was not good because i made it according to preliminary rounds. I hope you like the battle sections.**

 **So tell me how you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave review.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has.**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Here is list of ash'sPokémon.

On hand:

Pikachu,marowak,rotom,marshtomp,castform

At lab:

Lucario, gardevoir, metagross,salamance ,golurk,pikachu,gyrados,fearow, pidgeot, butterfree,graveller,tyranitar,dragonite ,greninja,venusaur, charizard, blastoise, rapidash,alakazam,electrivire, magnezone kingler,magmortar,gengar,primeape,muk ,tauros,rhyperior,scizor,snorlax,rampardos ,tyrantrum, skarmory, honchkrow,mismageous, sableye,Benette,dusknoir, drifblim,spiritomb, cofagrigus,flaffy,rotom,rufflet,lairon,alolan marowak,castform,jangmo-o,dieno,doublade, gogoat,trapinch,camerupt,mawile, mighteyana, manetric,frosslass,piloswine, hariyama, ursaring,crustle, luxray,zebstrika ,axew, bouffalant, pawniard,cubchoo,mienfoo,elgyem, liepard, skrelp,excadrill,nidorino,beedrill, bronzong,vulpix,marshtomp,combusken,evee x2,ralts,hitmonchan, joltik,duosion ,inkay, larvesta, araquanid,steelix, clauncher, crabrawler , crogunk,drapion,snover, probopass,minior, solrock,lunaton,chimeco, meditite, tropius, absol,baltoy, sharpedo, sealeo,crobat,mewthree,darkrai,kyurem

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil,mudkip, piplup

At lab:

,gastrodon ,milotic ,snorunt,snivy,fletchling ,jigglypuff,cottonee,swablu,trapinch ,mawile, oddish,seadra,masquerain

Brock team:

On hand:

vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle,pupitar,Steelix

At lab

,graveller,crobat,sandshlash,marowak, kabuto,aerodactyl,rhyperior,boldore ,binacle,minor,nosepass,

Misty's team:

On hand:

Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty,poliwhirl, togepi

Al lab

Staryu,starmie,seaking,Shellder,psyduck, chancy,clauncher,masquarin,gastrodon,peliper,wailmer sharpedo

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 50: Round 1: Battle 2

-9:00 am-

"Hey professor can you send me combusken as well" asked ash as he decided to bring combusken as well

" yeah sure" said professor as he went to take combusken

After 5 minutes he came back with combusken's pokeball

" ash here it is,and I think he is close to evolution " said professor

" well that's good professor" said ash

After receiving him ash called him out.

"Hey combusken you want to battle today" asked ash

 _(" yes ash I want to prove you and the world that I am not weak. I want to show my ex-trainer that I am not weak) said combusken_

 _("What are you saying combusken you are not weak, and talking about that idiot who abandoned you don't know that no Pokémon born strong. A trainer has to make their Pokémon strong") pikachu said_

" hey you don't have do prove me or any one, I know you are strong and so our other friends too" said ash

 _(" thanx ash, I think you are right ") said combusken_

" Return for now combusken " said ash as he recalled him back

-Tuesday 11: 40 am outside the stadium-

" Ash best of luck , give it your all" said Misty

"Thanx Misty" said ash as he went inside stadium

"Guys let's go,else we will be not getting any seat " said Gary to which all nodded

"Let's go pikachu let's show the world what we are made of" said ash as he enters the corridor

\- 12:00 pm-

"Now let's call our next competitor for today. Please welcome in green corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and in red corner we have Jackson from rustboro city in hoenn" said refree after which ash and Jackson appeared from tunnel to their respective boxes

"Hey ash ,I saw your last battle. And I have to say that was quite impressive " said Jackson

" Thanx but I have a long way to reach finals" said ash

" Trainers ready, As per rules this is four on four double battle." Said refree

" now trainers send out your first two Pokémon " said refree

" Go zangoos, torkol" said Jackson

"Zangoos and torkol huh, go rotom and marshtomp" said ash as he threw two pokeballs in air from which emerged plazma Pokémon and mudfish Pokémon

" a hoenn native and sinnoh native Pokemon" said Jackson

"Let the match begin" said refree

 **Rotom/ marshtomp vs zangoos/torkol**

"Zangoos starts with hone claws then get in close to marshtomp with quick attack and use slash.

Torkol use firespin on rotom then use flamethrower " commanded Jackson

"Marshtomp use hydrocannon, rotom use protect then use charge followed by electroweb " said ash

 _" marshtomp, rotom you guys switch your target" ash said so that Jackson can't hear him_

 _" OK ash ,that's a great idea he will not know what hit him" said rotom_

 _(" Take this my friend ") said torkol as he send swirling tornado of flame towards rotom_

 _(" Now you are doomed Mr. Fish") said zangoos as he started making his claws rub together then he dashed towards marshtomp_

 _(" I will not easily hurt by your flame fire turtle") said rotom as he crelated dome of green energy that protected him from flame_

 _(" marshtomp you know what to do right") said rotom_

 _(" yeah roto , 123 let's go") said marshtomp_

 _(" take this , electroweb,hydrocannon") said rotom as rotom prepared electric ball and send it towards the zangoos and marshtomp prepare ball of condensed water and turn towards torkol which turned into stream of water approaching the zangoos and torkol_

" hey ash I think your Pokémon needed target practice " said Jackson

"Well they are the target" said ash as electroweb confined zangoos giving him shock and hydrocannon hit torkol sending him away knocking him out.

"Well that's a wonderful move played by the ash's Pokémon to knockout their opponent " said

"Now rotom and marshtomp use hydrocannon and chargebeam on zangoos" commanded ash

 _(" hey bro take this") said rotom and marshtomp to zangoos as they launched electric charged beam and hydrocannon knocking him out_

 _(" yipee , we won it") said both Pokémon as they give each other high five_

"congrats to both of you, now take rest " said ash as he recalled them back

"Hey ash that's great battle ,but now I have to end this match quickly" said Jackson as he recalled zangoos back and send out sceptile and ludicolo

"That was a wonderful match given by ash Ketchum and his Pokémon. Now let see how he will tackle it" said announcer

"Ash I have a surprise for you" said Jackson as he showed him mega bracelet

" wow you can mega evolve sceptile,that's cool" said ash

"Yup" said jackson

" ash Ketchum please send out your Pokémon " said referee

" go castform ,Combusken " said ash as he released his fire and Normal types

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Castform/combusken vs ludicolo/sceptile**

" Ludicolo use energy ball barrage on castform,then use nature power

Sceptile get in close to combusken with quick attack then use leafblade " commanded Jackson

"Castform use doubleteam and then use future sight , and then counter with shadow ball

Combusken use shadow claw to block leafblade" said ash

As per Ash's commands castform used double team to evade the energyball attack of the ludicolo.

 _(" take this big guy , shadow ball_

Sceptile was approaching the combusken with his leaf on arm growing large and glowing with green energy.

 _(" this is your end kiddo") said sceptile as he was coming near combusken_

 _(" not now sir, shadow claw ") said combusken as ghost type energy surrounded his claws and grew bigger taking shape of claws_

 _Both attacks collide and as a result both Pokémon skid backwards_

 _(" hey combusken quickly use protect") said castform_

 _("OK ") said combusken as both surrounded themselves with green dome_

"Everyone I think this match will last longer than other previous matches " said referee

Meanwhile a small portal appear in sky and many small meteorite came crashing onto sceptile and ludicolo

"Sceptile ,lucario are you OK" asked Jackson to which they nodded

"Ludicolo use hydro pump on castform then use thunderpunch

Sceptile use leaf tornado on combusken" said Jackson

"Castform use protect followed by sunny day and then use weather ball followed by fire blast

Combusken use flame charge while standing still and then use protect along with it and then use flamethrower on shield " commanded ash

As per commands castform formed the shield that blocked the hydro pump then he fired flowing orb of yellowish orange ball towards sky. Then castform appearance changed into sunny form and fired red energy ball surrounded by fire

On other side use flame charge while standing still and then formed a green barrier around himself. The protect shield then covered in flame then used flamethrower adding extra flames to it.

"What you are up to now ash" said jackson

 _(" do whatever you can combusken but you can't defeat me") said sceptile as leaf tornado approaching the combusken_

 _(" no you can't defeat me") said combusken_

When the leaf tornado contact with shield made them burn into crisp and then shield disappeared

"That's amazing folks ash ketchum's Pokémon once again showed who is the boss" referee said

"That's great ash" said Jackson " but now let's take it to next level" added Jackson as he pressed his key stone

"Keystone respond to the heart, mega evolve" said Jackson as a pink light emerged from it and reached sceptile on other hand sceptile's mega stone also released light. After few sec there stood mega sceptile

" what the turn of events everyone, jackson's sceptile seems to undergo strange evolution which we don't know." Referee said

"Well a mega evolution, this got little more interesting" said Cynthia

"Wow a mega evolution, never seen in unova" said Alder

"Brock why I have a feeling that this will be difficult for ash to defeat him" said Serena

"Don't worry Serena ,we all know that he could defeat him" said Brock

" ludicolo use raindance then use hydro pump on castform then use thunder punch

Sceptile show them your speed, use leafblade back to back on combusken " commanded jackson

" castform use thunder on ludicolo , combusken use rock slide on sceptile " commanded ash

 _(" hey ludicolo wait , I am coming") said sceptile_

Sceptile then jumped over ludicolo a moment before thunder struck him. The tail of sceptile absorb the thunder increasing his .

"And sceptile take thunder on him instead of letting it hit ludicolo. What an amazing display of team work." said referee

"Ludicolo use hydro pump on castform, sceptile use double team and quick attack on combusken while using leafblade" said Jackson

"Castform use thunderbolt on hydro pump then use fire blast , combusken use rockslide around yourself as a wall" commanded ash

As per Ash's command castform used thunderbolt on incoming hydro pump through which electricity travelled to ludicolo making him tired out.

Combusken used rockslide around him creating a wall, preventing sceptile to hit him.

"Sceptile use leafstorm on castform then use

Dragon pulse" commanded Jackson as sceptile disappeared from view in a blur

{' he is fast, I have to finish him'} thought ash

 _" combusken come out behind ludicolo and use flamethrower and thunderpunch" said ash via aura bond_

"Brock that sceptile is too fast " said Gary

" I knew it, but we can just hope that ash will defeat him " said brock

Combusken then came out behind ludicolo and used flamethrower and thunder punch and at same time sceptile came in front of castform grabbing him and throwing him in air then used leaf storm and dragon pulse at him making him knockout too.

"And ludicolo and castform is out of the match"declared referee

"Good job castform,ludicolo return for now" said ash and Jackson as they recalled their Pokémon back

" hey Jackson your sceptile is amazing and so my combusken is" said ash

 _" Hey combusken let's show him what you can do" said ash_

 _" let's do it" said combusken_

" sceptile get in close and use dual chop followed by leafblade" commanded Jackson

" combusken you too use dualchop then block leafblade with shadow claw" commanded ash

Both sceptile and combusken dashed towards each other with both hands glowing white and then blocked each other. Then the leaf of sceptile's wrist glowed green and grew large .

On other hand combusken claws surrounded in ghost energy taking shape of claws blocking the leafblade.

For next ten minutes this thing repeats until ash commands " combusken use flame charge into double kick"

"Sceptile grab the leg and threw in air then use leaf storm" saic Jackson

As per command sceptile grabbed combusken's leg and threw in air then released swirling tornado of leafs enveloping her.

 _" combusken are you OK,if yes then answer me" asked ash_

 _"Yes ash, and sorry I failed you" said combusken_

 _" combusken you don't failed us, I don't care if you loose this match because you will always be my best team member. We don't abandoned you like your ex trainer just because you lost. If we lost we learn something new so don't have think again like this. All my pokemon are my family and loss and wins are part of becoming strong" said ash_

 _"Thanx ash once again for believing me , and even if I lost I know they I have family like you" said combusken as she starts glowing_

" hey Brock is combusken evolving " asked Serena

"Yes and I think it can turn tables on Jackson" said misty

"That's amazing folks , that's another evolution we going to witness today. Could it be turning point for ash" said refree

When light down there stood blaziken the final evolution of hoenn starter.

"Blaziken..." blaziken roared as he shoot flamethrower in sky

"Wow ash congratulations " said Jackson

"Let's finish it quick" said ash as both commanded

" Blast burn, frenzy plant" said ash and Jackson together

Both sceptile and blaziken glowed green and orange yellow and slammed their fist and foot on field after which a huge vines appeared from under the ground

When blaziken his his fist on ground ,the ground burst from heat energy burning the vines and sending shockwaves throughout stadium creating tremors after which explosion occurs resulting in smoke

" well I can't say this is round 1, this battle makes me feel like I am watching finals" said referee

When smoke cleared there was standing sceptile and blaziken motion less

" sceptile, blaziken anewer us" said Jackson and Ash

After a moment both Pokémon falls.

"And this match is a draw , with ash having two pokemon able to battle ,Ash Ketchum is winner" referee announced

This announcement made everyone erupted in cheer.

"Well done blaziken, return for now" said ash

"Hey ash nice battle , you deserved to be champion" said Jackson

"Thanx by the way anything can happen in future,and I haven't expected to fight such a good trainer in round one matches." Said ash as he shook hands with the jackson

"By the way ash I want to give you something" said jackson as he take out two megastones from his pocket

" what's that" asked ash

"Ash that's swampertite and blazikenite for mega evolving blaziken and swampert" said jackson

"Well some one give me these two mega stones but I haven't found torchic and mudkip. But when I saw your marshtomp and blaziken I decided to give it to you" said jackson

"Thanx Jackson ,this will remind me of my second league battle in future" said ash as Jackson leaves the stadium

-Outside stadium-

"Wow ash that was great battle " said Serena

" well my team has done it" said ash

"So what jackson gave you" asked Serena

"He gave me megastones for blaziken and swampert" said ash

"So lucky " said gary

" guys let's go and heal my Pokémon" said ash to which all of them nodded

 **Hey guys chapter 50 came to end , ash has won his second battle too. He got two megastones and combusken evolved too.**

 **And I wil try to make each battle harder and harder as possible as I can.**

 **Please leave a review about how you like this chapters ,what could be improve in future chapters , what could I incorporate in battles and give suggestions on whatever you thought of chapters and fanfic lately.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu,marowak,rotom,marshtomp ,castform,blaziken

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 51: Round 1: Battle 2 and 3

-Tuesday. 13:00 pm-

"Wow ash that was great battle " said Serena

" well my team has done it" said ash

"So what jackson gave you" asked Serena

"He gave me megastones for blaziken and swampert" said ash

"So lucky " said gary

" guys let's go and heal my Pokémon" said ash to which all of them nodded

\- Pokémon center-

"Hello nurse joy ,please heal them" said ash as he give nurse joy four pokeballs after which chancy came with tray as ash put pokeball in tray

" so Gary any strategy for today's match" asked ash

"Don't know but I will try to win this match" said Gary

"Ash Ketchum please receive your Pokémon" said nurse joy

After receiving his Pokémon ash went to videophone and made call to professor.

" hello professor" said ash

"Hello ash , you are doing a great job in league" said professor

" thanx but I would like to give credit to my pokemon for their hard work" said ash

"By the way professor I have got mega stone for blaziken and swampert" said ash

"That's good news ash" said professor

" so which Pokémon you want to exchange" asked professor

"I want to switch castform,blaziken,rotom for pawniard and baltoy" said ash

"Wait ash while I retrieve your Pokémon " said professor as he disappeared from screen

After few minutes he came with two pokeballs of pawniard and baltoy

"Here they are ash" said professor as he begin the transaction

Once he received his Pokémon he bid goodbye to professor

"Hey guys why don't we go and see the battles" said Serena

"That's a good idea Serena " said ash

-Time skip Three hours 16:00 pm -

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen in next battle of round two where our next participants are from pallet town and cianwood city of jhoto. Please welcome ,in red corner we have Gary oak who is showing great battling skills in this tournament and Alex mendes in green corner." Said refree making crowd erupting on cheers

Both Gary and Alex appeared from corridors

" trainers ready to send out your first two Pokémon " said refree

"Go sneasel, steelix " said Alex on releasing his Pokémon on field.

"Go victreebel and gabite" said Gary as he send out his grass type and dragon type

"Well every one it seems that only ash Ketchum is not only one with new and foreign region Pokémon here in league." said refree

" Alex has send out his sneasel and steelix while Gary oak chooses his gabite a powerful dragon type from sinnoh and victreebel. Now we have to wait to see in whose favour this match will be" said refree

"Trainers let the battle begin, Red corner you have the first move" said refree as both Gary and Alex glare at each other and then commanded their Pokémon.

"Woah that steelix and sneasel looks strong" said ash

"Yeah but I hope they don't know any ice type moves or else Gary would be in trouble " said Brock

"Yeah you are right , but I amnsure Gary can pull up the win" said Misty

"Pika pi" said pikachu

" well that gabite is trained well" said Lance

"Yeah I can see it" said red

"By the way Cynthia, are you planning to use the garchomp of yours to battle winner of the league" diantha asked

" yeah why not" said Cynthia

"Victreebel use razor leaf on sneasel,gabite use sand storm ,then use flamethrower on steelix" command Gary

" sneasel use fury swipe to counter leaf blade then use quick attack on victreebel then use shadow claw " commanded Alex

Victreebel launched razor sharped leafs at sneasel and gabite whiped up a sandstorm on field making steelix and sneasel unable to view the opponent

Victreebel then launched the razor sharped leaf at sneasel hitting her making her cry.

On other side gabite vanishes in the sand storm with the glowing claws.

 _("Dual chop") said the gabite as he rushed towards steelix_

" steelix use screech attack, sneasel use raindance " said Alex as sneasel launched blue orb in sky the made black clouds to appear which started rain causing sand storm to subside

Steelix than let out a ear splitting noise making gabite to stop in his tracks

"Gabite use dualchop on steelix, victreebel use bullet seed on sneasel then use leaf tornado " commanded Gary

"Steelix stop gabite with rock tomb then use bind followed by fire fang, sneasel use fury wipe to stop the bullet seed then use quick attack on victreebel then use xscissor" commanded Alex

Gabite rushed towards steelix with speed with hands glowing. steelix then summon the huge boulders above gabite.

"Gabite dodge them" said gary as gabite quickly dodged the boulders but he was caught off guard by steelix's bind. Steelix then used fire encased fangs on gabite followed by ice fangs giving gabite burn and freeze effect.

"Gabite !" Screamed Gary

Other side sneasel used fury swipe to block the bullet seed after which sneasel used quick attack getting close to victreebel and then used xscissor sending him away.

"Steelix keep binding him and use fire fangs and ice fangs respectively." Commanded Alex

"And what a turn of events guys, gabite is under grip of steelix and he is not in a mood to let gabite slip from his grip" said referee

" well that steelix is strong " said serena

" yeah I hope Gary could defeat him" said ash

"Sneasel use quick attack then use shadow claw , and steelix keep maintaining pressure on gabite " ordered Alex

"Victreebel use leaf tornado on steelix to loosen his grip on gabite" said Gary

Victreebel then used swirling tornado of leafs at steelix making him scream in pain as he loosen grip on gabite. Meanwhile sneasel came in close to the victreebel with shadow claw.

"Victreebel let's finish it , use vine whip to grab sneasel and use leaf tornado and finish with solarbeam, gabite use flamethrower on steelix and then use draco meteor " commanded gary

Victreebel then launched vine whip to grab sneasel and then used leaf tornado which hit sneasel then victreebel fires solarbeam hitting sneasel making sneasel knocking out.

Gabite then launched the flamethrower increasing the gap between himself and steelix. Then he start preparing draconic energy. Once the enough energy is prepared he send it high in air in form of orb which split into multiple small orb crashing towards steelix hitting him making him knock out.

" And that's amazing folks ,that is the power of most fierce dragon type move draco meteor. With steelix and sneasel out of battle ,this round goes to Gary oak" said refree making crowd erupted in cheers.

"Well done both of you ,now take a rest" said Gary as he recalled his Pokémon

"That's spectacular Gary , your gabite is amazing" said Alex as he recalled his fallen Pokémon

"Now for next phase I select houndoom and tyranitar" said Alex as he send out his Pokémon

" wow you have a tyranitar " said Gary

" yeah , I can count on him" said Alex

"well then I will send kangaskhan and kingler" said Gary as he released his kangaskhan and kingler

" Houndoom use ember on kangaskhan, tyranitar use thunderbolt on kingler" commanded Alex

"Kangaskhan use blizzard to counter ember ,kingler ground the electricity using metal claw " commanded Gary

Houndoom fired the small balls of fire at kangaskhan which kangaskhan countered by summoning the snow storm that hit houndoom and tyranitar.

On other side kingler turned his pincers metallic and stuck them in ground. The thunder bolt from tyranitar hit kingler making him scream in pain.

"What ..." Said Gary

"Gary the ground is still wet from rain dance I previously used" explained Alex

"Houndoom,use destiny bond on kangaskhan then use flame thrower on kangaskhan followed by fire blast

Tyranitar use earthquake " said Alex

"Kangaskhan block it with water pulse , kingler use iron defense then use bubble beam on tyranitar " said Gary

As per command houndoom and kangaskhan glowed purple and houndoom send flamethrower towards kangaskhan and kangaskhan in return then launched water pulse at incoming flamethrower and kingler used iron defense followed by bubble beam at tyranitar.

Tyranitar then slammed his foot on ground resulting in tremors that made kingler and kangaskhan loose there balance.

" kingler ,kangaskhan let's finish it quick , both of you use surf. Kingler you then use hyperbeam,kangaskhan you use blizzard then thunderbolt on tyranitar " commanded Gary as his Pokémon were tiring out due to use of too much energy

"Guys quick" said Alex but before his Pokémon could response a huge wave of water is slammed into tyranitar and houndoom after which hyperbeam hit houndoom making him knockout and tyranitar was hit by thunderbolt knocking him out too

As houndoom fainted kangaskhan also fainted.

" With Alex having all his Pokémon fainted, Gary oak is the winner with three Pokémon able to battle. This match goes to Ash Ketchum " said refree

" well that's a relief " said misty

" yeah that was a close call" said ash

"Hey Gary that was nice battle " said Alex after which both shook their hands

\- outside stadium-

"Hey Gary that was a great battle" said Serena

"Thanx serena" said Gary

" now let's head to Pokémon center" said Gary as they head back to pokemon center.

" Well this leagues is getting interesting, isn't it guys" asked ash

"Yeah ... " said Brock

" Well this gonna be awsome " said ash in excitement

After reaching Pokémon center Gary gave his Pokémon to heal whole they decided to check their matchup and match timings. Ash finds out that his match will be 10: 00 am tomorrow and Gary's match will be on 12:00 pm respectively.

After healing his Pokémon the gang went for having some fun in pokémon village.

-Wednesday 10:00 A.M -

" Welcome ladies and gentleman in third day of round1. The battles are getting heated day by day as we are moving towards our second round.

" Without any delay please welcome Ash Ketchum who shown his great battling skills and known for his versatile team. And next we have Aj from vermilion city. So give a round of applause for these two trainers" said refree

" hey ash last time team rocket interfared in our match but now we will not hold back" said Aj

" if you want me to use my full power then your wish is granted " said ash

" Go onix,nidoking" said Aj as he released his ground and rock type

" go marowak,marshtomp" said ash as he released his water and fire/ghost type

"Ash is that Pokémon is marowak " asked aj

" yes Aj , the marowak is from Alola region. There you can find different form of some kanto Pokémon like vulpix and sandshrew line is ice type there, while evolving pikachu will result in psychic type raichu" ash said

" let the battle begin " said refree

 **Onix/Nidoking vs Marowak/Marshtomp**

" onix start with screech attack ,then use stone edge on marshtomp, nidoking use earth power on marowak " said Aj

"And aj staryed with direct attack on Ash's Pokémon" said refree

Onix let out ear splitting sound that making marshtomp to hold his ears and then onix send out the sharp stone at mudkip. While nidoking slammed his foot on ground after which the ground started cracking running straight for marowak.

" Marshtomp use protect and use rockslide on nidoking and marowak quickly use flame charge on onix" said ash

Marshtomp formed a dome around him on time preventing him from stone edge after which he used rockslide on nidoking whole marowak charged at onix with flame surrounding him

"Nidoking prepare for rockslide and grab them and send them at marowak and onix use bind on marshtomp " said Aj

Nidoking them grabbed the rocks fall on him and threw it on the marowak who tripped due to hit by rock. While onix grabbed the marshtomp with his tail.

"Marshtomp no...!" Said ash in worry.

"Nidoking use ice punch and thunder punch on marowak back to back

Onix use dragon breath on marshtomp while using bind on him" said aj

Marshtomp was unable to move due to constricted in onix's grip. While marowak and was assaulted by thunder and ice punch from nidoking

" marowak use flame thrower on nidoking to create a distance and then use willo wisp followed by shadow bone the use fire blast on nidoking.

" Marshtomp try to loose his grip" said ash

Marowak then released the stream of flame at nidoking gaining some distance then marowak used purple flame that hit nidoking who was then screaming due to flame encasing him at few intervals.

Marowak then get in closed with the bone glowing with black and purple color hitting nidoking sending him away.

After nidoking was away marowak send the ball of fire that took the shape of kanji symbol hitting and making him tired.

On other side marshtomp was struggles with onix as he launch the blue draconic energy which hit marshtomp sending him away.

"Marshtomp are you OK" asked ash in worry

 _" yes ash I am OK but I think I am feeling something good inside me" said marshtomp_

 _" something same like when you feel at time of " said ash but cut off by marshtomp_

 _"Feels like evolution" said marshtomp_

" nidoking use earth power on marowak then use earthquake , onix use screech attack followed by stone edge into dig" said aj

"Marowak you to use earth power too, then use blizzard on nidoking, Marshtomp you use water pulse followed by hydrocannon into icy wind on onix." Commanded ash

Bothe nidoking and marowak slammed their feet on ground result in formation of cracks resulting in explosion in middle of field. Then nidoking used earthquake by hitting tail hard on ground making marowak imbalance.

Onix was continuously using screech that making marshtomp unable to move and then he send projectiles of stones hitting marshtomp sending him across field. Then onix dig his way under ground

{'I have to change plan '} thought ash

"Marshtomp use raindance then use earth power to take onix out" said ash

But before marshtomp could react onix came out hitting marshtomp sending him away.

Marowak then launched a storm of snow on field that hit nidoking but to Ash's surprise nidoking easily withstand it

"Damn , nidoking and onix are strong for marshtomp and marowak " said ash

"And as we can see ash is having difficulty in handling the two Pokémon" said refree

" so ash what you gonna do" said aj

{" AJ is right ,both of them are tired , I have to do something " } thought ash

" marshtomp use double team then use water pulse on onix, marowak use shadow bone back to back on nidoking " said ash

" Nidoking block shadow bone with brick break,Onix use screech then use rockslide on marshtomp" said AJ

Marshtomp made double copies of himself and then form orb of water ready to launch at onix but again he released ear splitting noise making him stop in track then he used rockslide on Marshtomp making him crushed under boulders.

"Marshtomp...!" Said ash in worry

On other side nidoking and marowak were exchanging their attacks unable to land attack on each other.

{' Oh no both are getting tired , I can't risk my Pokémon for battle. I have to forfeit this match for sake of my Pokémon ' }thought ash

"Refree I just want to say" said ash as he was cut off by a white light emitting from boulders under which Marshtomp was.

 _(" Marshtomp is it you ") asked pikachu_

 _(" yes it is me, I am evolving ") said Marshtomp_

 _" Marshtomp are you evolving " asked ash_

 _" yes ash, I am evolving " said Marshtomp as light down_

Once light down the boulders were turned into pebbles as swampert emerged from it.

"Swampert... Swampert " said swampert

"I am proud of you swampert, you evolved just for me" said ash to which he nodded

"Now swampert, marowak let's finish it. swampert use hydrocannon on onix, marowak use incinerate on nidoking " commanded ash

As per command marowak send the fireballs with glowing center towards nidoking ,and swampert send the condensed stream of water hitting onix.

" onix nidoking use hyperbeam " said AJ

"Marowak ,swampert dodge the attack with double team then swampert you use surf then marowak use thunder on nidoking and onix " said ash

Both marowak and swampert used doubleteam easily dodging the attacks making onix and nidoking unable to move.

Then swampert summon huge wave of water slamming into nidoking and onix knocking them out.

"And onix and nidoking unable to battle ,this round goes to Ash Ketchum." said refree after inspecting

"Wow guys you have done it" said ash as both Pokémon hug him and swampert licked him

"Now you guys take rest OK, once you are healed you will be going back to pallet" said ash happily as he recalled his Pokémon

"Wow ash that was amazing battle, and you are a good trainer ash,always caring for your Pokémon" complemented AJ while recalling his Pokémon back.

"Now for my next Pokémon I choose, sandslash and machamp " said Aj as he send out his Pokémon.

"Well if they are your choice then I choose pawniard and baltoy " said ash as he released his dark/steel and psychic/ground type

"Again a different Pokémon" asked Aj

"Well my kanto based Pokémon team are for second and third round basically" said ash

"Hey red what's with ash and his other region Pokémon" asked Wallace

"Well he traded his tauros and went for Pokémon capture trip to add some team member. To be honest he has one hundred and nine pokemon from all over seven region till now" said red shocking everyone

"So his opponent don't know what Pokémon they gets to battle with" said Cynthia liking the strategy

"Wow Ash's Marshtomp evolved and he is looking great" said misty with sparkling eyes.

 **Machamp/sand slash vs pawniard/baltoy**

" Machamp start with karate chop on pawniard, sandslash use rollout on baltoy" said AJ

"Pawniard counter with dualchop and baltoy use rock polish five times followed by rapid spin " said ash

As per command machamp's all hands shine bright white and he rushed towards pawniard. Pawniard on other hands had his hands glow white and collided with machamp.

Sandslash then curled into ball and rolled towards baltoy , baltoy then shine five times and then spin with the speed towards incoming sandslash and collided with him.

"Sandslash use fury cutter on baltoy, machamp use bullet punch on pawniard" said Aj

"Pawniard take the hits and counter with payback followed by xscissor into shadow claw and darkpulse, baltoy use psychic finish the sand slash" commanded ash

Pawniard took the multiple hits from machamp ,then pawniard glowed black and hit machamp sending him away then pawniard used xscissor, then Shadow claw followed by dark pulse knocking him out.

On other hand baltoy used psychic on sandslash knocking out him out instantly.

"And both sandslash and machamp are out of the battle. Since AJ lost his all of his pokémon ,this match goes to Ash Ketchum " said refree

"What a battle ash, you amazed me" said aj

"Well your onix and nidoking are powerful though" said ash as he shook hands with AJ

"Hey everyone" said ash to his friends

"Hey ash , so another victory in your account" said Gary

"Yup and Gary be prepare for your next battle" said ash

"Ya ya I know but you go first and heal your Pokémon first while we stay here for next battles" said Brock

"OK " said ash as he departed for Pokémon center

At pokemon center ash give swampert, marowak ,baltoy and pawniard to nurse joy for healing.

After twenty minutes ash picked up his pokemon and then switched marowak, pawniard and swampert for nidorino,rufflet ,elgyem and lairon

 **Hey guys chapter 51 came to an end.**

 **Please leave a review about how you like this chapter ,what could be improve in future chapters , what could I incorporate in battles and give suggestions on whatever you thought of chapters and fanfic lately.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu, baltoy, nidorino,rufflet,elgyem lairon

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).

Steelix vs marshtomp, pawniard vs houndoom, marowak vs blastoise,claydol vs arcanine


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 52: Round 2 begin

-Time skip 4 days Monday 11:30 A.M-

Last four days was full of excitement for ash and his friends as round1 is completed. In last four days ash and Gary battled four more opponents. Those four opponents are somewhat challenging but still they good give battle.

In the process Ash's baltoy and lairon evolved into aggron and claydol respectively.

"Hey ash , can't you just stop training right now" said Serena

"No Serena ,I can't stop training a bit" said ash as he is doing mock battle with his water type.

" Oh come on ash , you and your Pokémon are enough strong to give others a run for their money" said misty

"And one more thing ,the matchups are posted" said misty

"And your match will begin in next half an hour on water field and your opponent is Mandy and mine match is on rock field " said Gary

"Mandy , so any info on him" asked ash

"Not yet but we will get to know it eventually" said misty

"Let's go pikachu " said ash as he sprinted towards water field.

"Guys I have to go too,so I take my leave" said Gary

"Guys I think we should take our seats before they filled out" said misty to which all of them nodded

"Let's go guys " said Brock

~~ 12:00 P.M ~~

"Well the match is about to begin" said Gary

"Yeah, I am way too excited for the match" said Misty as she saw water field in front of her eyes

"What you say togepi, aren't you excited too" said misty

"Togepi... Togepi to" said togepi happily

{ ' ash I know you can do this'} thought Serena

"And now the start of the thir battle of round two on the water field. On the green side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet who shows his battling skills in first round with his versatile team. And on the red side, a Pokémon League favorite, the Astounding Mandy…" the announcer called out,

"Ash Ketchum ,I heard a lot about you from other competitors. But now let's see how you will face me" said Mandy

"Well the time will tell itself, but for now u just want to battle" said ash

"As you know this will be on three on three Pokémon battle. Once any side lost the all of their pokemon this match will end. Now trainers send out your first Pokémon " said announcer

"Go Exeggutor!" "Go Kingler!"

" well Mandi selected Exeggutor and ash has send out his first kanto native Pokémon kingler."the announcer called to the crowd.

"Exeggutor use leaf storm on kingler then use seed bomb" said mandi

" kingler quickly use iron defense followed up with icebeam" commanded ash

As commanded both Pokémon send their attacks at each other. Leaf storm hit kingler but he already used iron defense preventing him from getting hurt. Then kingler used icebeam and exeggutor used seed bomb, both attacks colliding hitting each other in the process resulting in smoke

"Now exeggutor use hypnosis on kingler"said Mandy

As per Mandy's command exeggutor's eyed flew pink surrounding kingler with psychic energy putting him to sleep.

"Kingler use sleeptalk two times" said ash

"Sleep talk...!" Asked Mandy

"Yeah sleeptalk a move that allow user of move to use anyone of the moves user knew but he don't know what moves it will be." explained ash

kingler's pincers glowed white and he slammed it on water that resulting in huge wave originatd from his side movies towards exeggutor's side sending platform in the air .

On second turn of sleeptalk kingler opened one of his pincer from which a orange beam released towards exeggutor hitting him and knocking him out.

"Th...that was hyperbeam" said Mandy in shock as he recalled his fallen Pokémon

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, winner of this round is ash Ketchum" said refree

" Red side send your next Pokémon " refree said

"Kingler you to return,you have done a great job" said ash as he recalled his pokemon back

" now for my next Pokémon I choose tentacruel" said Mandy as he released his jellyfish Pokémon

"Tenta cruel" said tentacruel as he emerged from Pokémon

"Tentacruel huh, go greninja" said ash as he released his ninja frog Pokémon

"Mandy has selected the tentacruel and ash selected the greninja a water type starter from kalos region" said refree

"Huh that greninja" said diantha

"What happened diantha,why are you shocked to see greninja" asked Cynthia

"Well it's a long story , Olympia a psychic type gym leader in kalos ,she can see future and she mentioned that a certain greninja and his trainer will save kalos in future " said diantha

"And professor sycamore said that a froakie that he gave to beginners likes to abandon his trainers when not find them fit for him" said diantha

" Well after the tournament we will discuss about it" said Red

"Let the match begin" said refree

"Tentacruel use poison sting ! Greninja counter with water pulse" said both trainer

Both greninja and tentacruel launch their respective attack. Tentacruel launched stings coated with poison while greninja used pulse of water.

"Tentacruel use confuse ray on greninja,then use bubble beam" said Mandy

"Greninja use doubleteam then use water Shuriken " said ash

Tentacruel then launch small orb towards greninja who dodged it with double team. Tentacruel then fired the bubble beam at all of greninja's copies but the greninja vanished.

"Huh where is he gone" said Mandy

"And greninja is vanished somewhere making difficult for tentacruel to find him" said refree

"He is right behind you , greninja use darkpulse then use watershuriken " said ash

As greninja appeared from behind tentacruel he launched pulse of dark energy striking him, then he used watershuriken on tentacruel knocking him out.

"And with tentacruel unable to battle the winner of this round is ash Ketchum" refree called out

"Well done greninja , now take rest" said ash as he recalled him back.

"You have defeated my tentacruel now let's see how you will face my next Pokémon" said Mandy as he released his Pokémon

"Go kingdra" said Mandy as kingdra emerged from pokeball

 _" hey guys you mind , if pikachu battles this round " said ash_

 _" no problem ash" said his all pokemon that are with him_

" pikachu you are up now" said ash as pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder on platform on water field

"And ash selected pikachu and Mandy Start's of with kingdra" said refree

"Well guys the match is over for now" said Misty

"We know that how powerful pikachu is ,so it will be over in five seconds" said serena

"Kingdra use water pulse on pikachu,then use ice beam on him" said Mandy

"Pikachu send the water pulse back with iron tail and then use protect" said ash

Kingdra launched pulse of water at pikachu.

 _(" take this back,irontail ") said pikachu as his tail stiffened like iron and hit water pulse sending it in air_

 _(" no I will not defeat that easily, ice beam") said kingdra launching it at pikachu_

 _Pikachu then created a green dome of energy protecting him from ice beam._

"Kingdra use dragon pulse " command Mandy

"Pikachu dodge it with double the then use thunder full power" commanded ash

Kingdra fired the pulse of draconic energy after which pikachu jumped in air and then make his double copies landing on each platform

"Now launch thunder" said ash as each copy of pikachu sends wave of thunder towards sky. After few seconds a powerful thunder strike back kingdra.

"Kingdra...!" Said Mandy in worry

After few seconds kingdra surfaced up with swirly eyes.

"Kingdra is unable to battle ,pikachu is the winner which means the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum of pallet town " declared referee making crowd erupted in excitement

"Hmm kingdra return" said Mandy as he started returning back to the corridor

"Pikachu nice work buddy" said ash

 _(" well this is nothing, I want to battle powerful opponent ") said pikachu_

"Don't worry ,we will battle in finals" said ash as he start returning back to exit until he heard

" From rock field we have direct information ,Gary oak has defeated his opponent with his mighty gabite" said the reporter giving information on screen showing Gary and his gabite standing beside him.

"Wow look at that Gabite,he sure looks strong" said one of the audience

Meanwhile a person is standing in top row of stadium looking at ash.

{' well finally I found you,young aura user. You have a great amount of aura stored in you and I can sense your lucario too. I can't wait to battle you '} thought the person

{' hmm your son is strong Red Ketchum, but he have to face me in finals'} thought another man

-Veilstone city-Sinnoh Region-

{' Hmm ,those trainers are pathetic but that kid with pikachu and that Gary oak with gabite sure seems powerful and not to forget their other Pokémon too. I wonder how they got those Pokémon if those two trainers belongs to kanto region' } thought the kid

{' Well I think I should try kanto league first before challenging the sinnoh league'} thought kid

{' Reggie please win the league'} thought the kid

"Twig...turtwig" said the Pokémon

"I know turtwig that brother told me to begin our journey once he finished the kanto league , as soon as he come back we will begin our own journey in kanto" said the kid to his Pokémon

\- Indigo plateau Pokémon center 12:45 pm -

"Hey guys , how was the battle." Asked ash

"It was great ash, you are always awsome" said Serena hugging ash

"Pika pikachu" said pikachu

"Well you were awsome too pikachu" Serena praised him

" by the way ,where is Gary" asked Misty

"I am here ash" said Gary from behind.

" Hi Gary..! Your battle was awsome" said ash

"Thanx, by the way have you checked out your next matchup " Gary said

"Not yet ,but let's see it once we get our Pokémon back from treatment" said ash

"Hey why don't we call professor meanwhile" said gary

"Well that's a great idea , I want to know if my Pokémon are alright or not especially those two" said ash

"Let's go " said ash as his friends went to video phone

Ash then dialled the number ,after waiting for few minute professor picked up the call.

"Hello professor" said ash

"Hello ash , your battle was amazing. By the way you need anything" asked professor

"Nothing much, just want to know how my Pokémon are doing ,I hope they feel OK in my absence" asked ash

"Yeah ash ,they are all doing fine, but they still missing you badly" said professor

"I know professor , I am missing them too " said ash

"By the way what Jessie and James are doing" asked ash

"Well they are training their Pokémon with the help of your pokemon and the tm and Hm set I provided them. Jessie is planning to participate in pokemon contest circuit that will going to start after two months and James is preparing for jhoto league " said professor

"Well that's a great news" said ash

"Hey ash let me talk to gramps too" said Gary as he came in front of screen

"Hi Gramps " said gary

"Hey Gary ,it's nice to see you in second round. You are doing amazing job. Keep it up" said professor oak

"Thanks gramps" said Gary

"Ash Ketchum and Gary oak please receive your Pokémon from counter" said nurse joy

"Hey gramps wait ,we have to switch our team" said Gary to which he nodded

"Ash let's go and pick our Pokémon" said Gary

"Yeah sure" said ash as both went to pickup their Pokémon.

"Professor what is Pokémon contest" asked Serena

"Serena Pokémon contest is a competition where pokemon and trainers together display their coordination by displaying the beauty with different move combination.

Each contest has appeal round and battle the winner has to collect five ribbons making them eligible to take part in grand festival " said professor making Serena in deep thought

"Serena what are you thinking" asked professor

"Well I am thinking to take part in contests" said Serena

" that's great Serena" said professor while Ash and Gary returned back with their Pokémon.

"Hey professor I want to switch greninja, swampert and kingler for tyrantrum,rapidash and camerupt.

And I want to switch my Pokémon team with Sheldon,metang and macargo " said Gary and Ash together

After five minutes ,once their Pokémon are exchanged they check for theor match up.

"Well ash it seems your next battle is on rock field and your opponent is asunta and Gary yours is on ice field and your opponent is David " said Brock

"And your match will begin at 14:00 pm" said brock

~~~ 14:00 PM Rock field ~~~

" And our next battle is between ash Ketchum of pallet town and Asunta of celadon city. Please give a round of applause for our participants." Said announcer

"Ash Ketchum is first time participant in the indigo league, showing his great battling skills. And other side we have assunta getting the position of top 8 in last two indigo league championships.

Now we have to see how far she will reach this time" said announcer

"Let the battle begin,trainers send out your first Pokémon" said refree

"Go Rhydon ! Go Rapidash" said ash and assunta as both of them released their pokemon.

 **Rhydon vs Rapidash**

" Rhydon start with tackle" commanded assunta

"Rapidash use flame charge on rhydon" said ash

Both rhydon and rapidash rushed towards each other with tackle and flame charge.

"Rhydon use hammer arm on rapidash ,then use focus blast" commanded Assunta

"Rapidash use flamethrower on rhydon and then use willo wisp" commanded ash

Rhydon was running at rapidash with glowing arm, rapidash answered rhydon with launching stream of flames at rhydon. The flames consumed rhydon.

"Rhydon use earthquake then use rock blast on rapidash" commanded assunta

"Rapidash use bounce then use fire spin " said ash

Rhydon slammed his feet on ground resulting in tremors that made rapidash stop the flamethrower. Rapidash then jumped high in air.

Rhydon then send rock at rapidash sending him towards ground.

"Rapidash are you okay" asked ash in worry

 _(" Yes ash") said rapidash as he stood up again._

"Rhydon use earthquake once again and then use rock blast once again" said assunta

" Rapidash use bounce then use inferno full power " said ash

Rhydon slammed his foot once again on field sending shockwaves but rapidash jumped high in air and then launched intense stream of flames at rhydon and then landed in front of ash

"Rhydon no...! Can you battle" asked assunta in worry

"And it seems rhydon has taken a great damage from inferno,can he make comeback in battle" said announcer as loud roar heard

"Rhydon..." Said rhydon

"Rhydon use giga impact" commanded assunta

Rhydon rushed towards rapidash with golden and purple energy surrounding him

"Rapidash you to use wild charge,flame charge and giga impact" said ash

Rapidash rushed towards rhydon with flame charge,wild charge and giga impact combined.

"Rhydon...!Rapidash..!" Said both pokemon clashing with each other resulting in smoke .

"Well both pokemon have shown a great spirit,but we have to see now who will be victorious among them" said announcer

"Um Brock what you say ,will ash win this match" asked Misty

"Well it's difficult to say, rhydon has high defence while rapidash has high speed but low defence, so rhydon may have advantage in rapidash" said Brock

When smoke cleared both Pokémon were standing still

"Rhy..! Rapi...!" Said both pokemon as they fell unconscious

"And both rapidash and rhydon unable to battle making this round draw" announced refree

"You have done great job rapidash now take rest" said ash as he went near rapidash and rapidash licked ash in then recalled rapidash back and went back to his box.

"Trainers send out your next Pokémon" said refree

" Go nidoking.! Go Camerupt..! Said both assunta and ash as they released their Pokémon

"And assunta sends her nidoking ,while ash has send his another pokemon from hoenn" said refree

"What pokemon is that" asked assunta

"He is camerupt, a fire and ground type from hoenn region" said ash

"So are you ready for your first official battle camerupt" asked ash

 _" yes ash ,finally I got my spotlight " said camerupt via aura bond_

 **Nidoking vs camerupt**

"Nidoking use rockslide on camerupt then use blizzard" commanded assunta

"Camerupt dodge with doubleteam then use protect " said ash

 _Nidoking said his name loud and a portal opened above camerupt from which multiple huge boulders falls on him_

 _Camerupt then created his duplicate saving him from boulders._

 _Nidoking then unleashed a blizzard towards camerupt. Camerupt then created a done of green energy protecting him from blizzard._

"Camerupt use sandstorm than use earth power followed by ironhead and flame charge " commanded ash

"Nidoking use raindance then grab him then use poison jab" commanded assunta

 _Camerupt glowed orange and storm of sand whipped up. Then camerupt slammed his foot which send cracks in ground at nidoking after which the ground beneath him burst with energy sending nidoking twenty get away from his current standing_

"Nidoking...!" Said assunta in worry

"Nidoking...!" roared nidoking as he stood up and fired blue ball up in the sky after which rain started to pour that stopped the sandstorm.

"Camerupt... Cam" said camerupt as he was charging at nidoking with iron head and flame charge.

"Nido..!" Said nidoking as he brought his both hands in front of him and stopped the camerupt.

{"Hmm I think I understood nidoking"} thought ash

"What you say ash , what you think about my nidoking" asked assunta

"Well truth to be told ,your nidoking is strong,but we have a surprise for you" said ash as he ordered

"Camerupt use eruption " said ash as camerupt volcano glows and stream of flame and smoke smashed into nidoking crashing him at wall behind assunta with nidoking eyes being turned into swirl.

"Nidoking unable to battle the winner of this match is ash Ketchum and his camerupt " said refee

"Well done camerupt" said ash to which happily nodded

"now take rest" said ash as he recalled him

On other side assunta also recalled her fallen nidoking

"Trainers send your final Pokémon" said refree

"Go onix! Go tyrantrum" said ash and assunta as they released their Pokémon

"Trainer assunta selected onix and ash selected a tyrantrum a rock and dragon type from kalos region" said refree

"Let the match begin" said refree

 **Tyrantrum vs Onix**

"Onix use screech"

"Tyrantrum counter with hyper voice"

Both Pokémon opened their jaws and release a ear splitting noise.

"Onix use dig then use bind " said assunta

"Tyrantrum use your tail to feel the onix,and when you feel him below you ,use iron tail " said ash

Tyrantrum then stuck his tail by turning metallic into ground. After few minute he can feel the vibration. As he feel the vibration he take his tail out and prepared for irontail and jumped high in air

As tyrantrum jumped onix came out of ground. Upon arrival of onix tyrantrum give a strong irontail on his head sending him away.

"What a critical hit from tyrantrum" said announcer

~~~~ professor oak lab~~~~

"Wow ash is doing great in the league" said Delia as he and professor along with ash's pokemon watching league battle in backyard where professor put a big screen showing battle

"Yes he is, after all he worked hard for it" said professor

"Hey meowth would you like to do battling" asked James

"Yes , I will do ya, after all I want to show the world what this meowth could do" said meowth

Growlith was admiring the fire type present in the backyard, he was looking at charizard ,magmortar, camerupt,blaziken and vulpix.

 _{'They are looking strong, I -I want to be strong' } thought growlith_

 _(" are you thinking something little guy") asked gardevoir_

 _("How do you know ") asked growlith_

 _(" don't forget I am psychic type and please you can call me gardevoir ") said gardevoir_

 _(" well I was thinking that our friends resting there and one who are battling in league with ash are strong,") said growlith_

 _(" so you want to join ash on his journey") asked gardevoir_

 _("yeah, you are right. ") said growlith_

 _(" but haven't you decided to stay here with mom ") asked gardevoir pointing Delia who was stroking vulpix_

 _(" yeah but sometimes it feel boredom here, I want to train and get strong while being a growlith ") said growlith_

 _(" well if you want this then ,we have to tell others first") said gardevoir_

 _(" OK") said growlith_

 _(" now let's watch ash and tyrantrum battling ") said gardevoir as they went back to group_

 _(" what's up gardevoir") asked salamance_

 _(" well nothing ,we need team meeting once ash returns from league") said gardevoir_

"Hey James ash is battling good" said Jessie

"Yeah we know" said meowth

\- Rock field-

"Onix use earthquake "

" Tyrantrum hyper voice then use dragon pulse "

Onix prepared to slam his tail on ground but tyrantrum release a loud noise making him cry in pain

Tyrantrum then used dragon pulse heading straight for onix.

"Onix quickly use dig then use bind on tyrantrum "

"Tyrantrum let him bind you"

As onix dig inside ground after few seconds he came out and then he binded tyrantrum in his grip.

" Now tyrantrum use poison fang on onix"

Tyrantrum's jaws glow purple and fangs grew large which tyrantrum stuck on onix's body making onix glow purple making him loose grip on tyrantrum

"Now tyrantrum finish the match with draco meteor"

Tyrantrum's stomach was now glowing with orange energy,after few seconds he launched orb of energy towards sky high in air which splits into multiple small meteor crashing on onix.

Multiple meteor hit onix making him faint.

"Nice job Buddy, rest for now" said ash as he recalled tyrantrum back

"Onix is unable to battle ,this means the winner of this round is ash Ketchum" declared refree

"Ladies and Gentlemen Ash Ketchum defeated his opponent assunta therefore he is moving to next round " said announcer making crowd ereupt in cheers

"Nice battle Ash" assunta complemented

"Thanx by the way you too were great" said ash as they both went back to their tunnel

 **To be continue...**

 **Hey guys chapter 52 came to an end.**

 **Please leave a review about how you like this chapter ,what could be improve in future chapters , what could I incorporate in battles and give suggestions on whatever you thought of chapters and fanfic lately.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu,kingler, greninja,swampert

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).

Steelix vs marshtomp, pawniard vs houndoom, marowak vs blastoise,claydol vs arcanine


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 53: Nightmare of past

 **Last time...**

"Ladies and Gentlemen Ash Ketchum defeated his opponent assunta therefore he is moving to next round " said announcer making crowd ereupt in cheers

"Nice battle Ash" assunta complemented

"Thanx by the way you too were great" said ash as they both went back to their tunnel

 **Now...**

"Hey ash that was nice battle" said Gary who was waiting outside arena

"Hey Gary how was your battle?" Asked ash

"It was good, exeggutor ,victreebel and parasect done all the work" said Gary

"So shall we move towards Pokémon center" said ash

"Yeah sure then we will have some meal to eat" said misty

"Let's go" said ash

\- Pokémon center-

"Hey nurse joy please heal our pokemon" said ash

"Yeah sure ,place those pokeballs on the tray" said joy

Once ash placed pokeball ash spotted AJ,Jackson,Salvador.

"Hey guys what's up" asked ash

"Hey Ash, we saw that you are rocking the league" said Aj

"So where are you going " asked ash.

"Well we didn't make it to finals as I have been defeated by one of your friend Gary " said Aj

"And we both are defeated by two trainers who uses only one pokemon, one uses a darkrai and another uses a lucario" said Jackson and Salvador

"A darkrai huh, and a lucario, but darkrai is legendary Pokémon and they don't easily go with anyone unless they think the person as kind hearted or responsible enough to know that he or she will not abuse their powers " said ash

"Don't know but we are going to train hard for next league" said Aj, Jackson and Salvador

"OK, all the best" said ash as three of them take their leave

"Best of luck ash" said the three of them

Ash then went back to his friends with thought in his mind

"Hey ash what happened, you are looking in deep thought" said Serena

"Pika pi" said Serena's pikachu

"Well I met my previous opponents of round one" said ash

"So they make it to final" asked misty

"Nah they said that the two of them was defeated by a person with darkrai and another with only lucario" said ash

" So are you planning to use mewthree" asked Serena

"No I will not make him battle this early, I don't want him think that I am using him to win the league " said ash

"Ash Ketchum and Gary oak please receive your Pokémon" announced nurse joy

"Let's go ash" said Gary as he went to pick up their Pokemon

After receiving their pokemon ash and Gary switched them with lanturn,poliwrath, venomoth ,scizor, nidorino and castform

"Hey guys you know when our next match would be" asked ash

"Why don't we ask nurse joy" recommended Brock

"OK " said ash

"Hi nurse joy ,could you please tell us our next matchups and field on which we have to battle" said ash

"Yeah sure,just tell your name " said nurse joy

"Ash Ketchum and Gary oak" said ash

"Ash Ketchum, your battle is on Thursday on ice field at 10:00 am and 16:00 pm on grass field" said nurse joy

"And Gary oak your match will be on grass field at 12:00 pm and on water field at 15:00 pm" said nurse joy

"Thankyou nurse joy" said ash and Gary

"So ash we have two days gap between our next matches , so what you want to do till then " asked Gary

"Well we could visit the pokemon village,they have set up exhibition from other regions too" said Brock

"So it is decided then,tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp we will see Pokémon village " said ash

\- 23:00 pm Monday -

Ash and gang were sleeping in their room. Misty and Serena were sleeping in another room while ash Brock and Gary in different room.

Back at professor oak's lab Ash's Pokémon were sleeping outside as weather is pleasant ,not too cold ,not too warm,just pleasant for each pokemon.

Kirlia and gardevoir are sleeping together as they feel some connection with each other, growlith was sleeping with his fellow fire types.

Darkrai and kyurem was sleeping together, on last couple of days both staryed walking like regular Pokémon, no more crawling from then. They also started speaking properly.

All Pokémon are sleeping like a big kirlia she started drifting into dream world ,not a normal dream world though. The dream of darkrai's ability bad dream.

\- dream world-

Two egg shell are there inside which there are two Pokémon . Outside shell it was a day time, and a gardevoir and a gallade could be seen sitting under a tree. Both Pokémon were having great time until a loud roar was heard and two pokemon were surrounded by multiple Pokémon ready to tear them apart

"Well we got our lottery guys" said a voice

 _("Leave us you morons") said gardevoir_

 _(" we will not leave you guys alone, it's our masters order to rip you apart") said a pokemon_

 _("You drapion and houndoom are like your master, evil by heart") said gallade_

"You take those eggs under your possession plus these two" said a man

 _(" leave our children alone") said gardevoir as she fire the shadow ball at the two Pokémon._

 _After half an hour the battle was over the pokemon at both side are dead , the human left their dead pokemon to rot openly._

 _Gardevoir was on verge of death._

 _Gallade was dying slowly as he said to gardevoir (" gardevoir take them somewhere else safe")_

 _(" I will my dear") said gardevoir as gallade vanished into air leaving gardevoir with tears in her eyes._

 _Gardevoir then took the two eggs and then vanished away._

Somewhere outside breeding center gardevoir placed the two eggs and said(" I hope you two will reunite once again, be safe )

After which gardevoir also vanished in air.

\- real world-

Meanwhile gardevoir being psychic type saw the whole dream of little kirlia and back at league quarters ash woke up

{'What ..what was that dream'}thought ash

 _(" what happened ash ") asked pikachu as he woke up too_

"Pikachu I don't know ,I saw a dream where a gardevoir family was attack in which, in which a gardevoir and gallade died leaving the eggs in this cruel world" said ash

Back with gardevoir she too wake up along with kirlia.

 _(" hey kirlia what happened") asked gardevoir_

 _(" I -I saw a dream,and a bad one") said kirlia_

 _(" dream where a whole gardevoir and gallade family attacked") asked gardevoir to which he nodded_

Back with ash

"Pikachu let me ask gardevoir if everyone is alright over there" said ash to which pikachu nodded

 _"Gardevoir its ash , is everything alright up there " asked ash_

 _" ash is that you ,well I can't say , me and kirlia saw a dream" said gardevoir_

 _" wait a dream where a whole family of gardevoir and gallade is killed" asked ash_

 _"You too" asked gardevoir_

 _" yes I saw it and truth to be told that I am little bit worried about" said ash_

 _" don't worry ash I am here ,we will look into this matter once you finished up with the league" said gardevoir_

 _"Thanx gardevoir, but if anything happens please tell me I will help. And I hope kyurem ,darkrai and others are doing well" said ash_

 _"Yes they are ash,plus a new member will join on our next journey" said gardevoir_

 _"Who?" Asked ash_

 _"Well that is topic for another day ash ,now get back to sleep" said gardevoir_

 _"Hey gardevoir I am worried about those two plus I hope that those gardevoir and gallade rest in peace. And one more thing, keep kirlia near you" said ash_

 _"Sure ash ,now good night " said gardevoir as they broke off the comlink_

 _Back at lab both gardevoir and kirlia drifted back to sleep._

"Pikachu let's go for walk" said ash to which he nodded

-Outside the league quarters-

 _(" ash what bothers you" ) asked pikachu_

 _"_ pikachu what I saw today is made me worried, those pokemon that attacked them upon command of those humans and they let them rot after they died ,plus that gardevoir and gallade they sacrifice themselves to save their eggs" said ash

 _(" ash you are taking stress") said pikachu_

 _" No pikachu I am not taking stress" said ash_

"Hey ash ..!" Said a voice from behind

"Huh... Serena. What you are doing here" asked ash

"Well I was having trouble in sleeping and then I saw you exiting your room walking here, so we thought we should accompany you" said serena holding pikachu

"Well I don't know how I should tell you by kirlia back at lab have nightmare which me and gardevoir both saw it and what we saw is terrifying which I can't tell you" said ash

"Please Tell me ash , I hope I can listen it" said Serena

" well here it goes" said ash as he start explaining all the dream

"That that is terrifying ash. I can't imagine if I loose you ,I loose someone I love by heart. And they were Pokémon, they lost their parents " said Serena as she started crying

"See that's why I don't want to tell you ,because I know that how emotional you are" said ash

-After one hour-

"Hey Serena I think we should get back to sleep,so let's go back " said ash

"Yeah I think you are right " said Serena as they both went back to their rooms with pikachu.

"Good night pikachu" said Serena and ash respectively to their pikachu and drifted back to sleep

 **Hey guys chapter 53 came to an end.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu,scizor, nidorino, castform

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).

Steelix vs marshtomp, pawniard vs houndoom, marowak vs blastoise,claydol vs arcanine


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 54: Loss at the league

 **-Tuesday 10:00 A.M -**

Ash and gang is finally wake up. Brock misty Gary ,Ash and Serena already have taken the morning meal and now they are ready to leave for Pokémon village exhibition but Ash still have worried and tensed look on his face which could be easily read by others.

"Hey ash are you alright" asked Gary

"Yes Gary I am OK, just something is on my mind" said ash

"By the way guys let's go to exhibition" said ash

"Let's go " said Misty in excitement

\- 11 am Pokémon village -

"Wow guys look they have stages of different region" said Serena

"Yeah they have jhoto,hoenn,sinnoh,unova ,kalos,and alola" said ash

"Wow and look they are showcasing the starters of that region" said Brock

"And look over there a stage specially designed to showcase the mega evolution" said Gary

"And these are starters of unova region. In unova region you got to select a starter among fire type tepig, water type oshowatt,and grass type snivy" said a voice

"When group went near they saw a mini screen displaying the regional professor explaining the starters"

"Wow oshowatt is so cute" said misty with stars in her eyes

"Let's check out other counter " said ash

One after another ash and co. check the counter from each region where they looked at each starters which ash made more excited to travel other regions too.

Lastly ash and co checked out the area showcasing mega evolution of different Pokémon.

Then in Pokémon village there were food stalls,souvenier shops, shops with evolution items and many more.

 **\- Thursday 10:00 am ice field -**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen in our first battle of today on ice field where we have Ash Ketchum in green corner and then we have Pete Pebblemen in red corner." Announcer said to crowd

"This is a three on three battle between ash Ketchum of pallet town and Pete Pebblemen of cinebar island. Trainers send out your first Pokémon" refree said

"Go scizor ! Go cloyster !" Said ash and Pete as they send their first Pokémon

 _" ash I want to battle on my own" said Scizor_

 _" OK scizor but let me ask refree if he allow us to do so" said ash to which Scizor nodded._

"Um refree my scizor want to battle on his own, so if you allow ,and I guarantee that Cloyster will not be hurt" said ash

Refree then looked at panel where Charles along with red and other champion were sitting. Charles Goodshow nodded in agreement.

"Permission granted" refree said

 _" scizor you hear it ,you have been allowed to battle without commands so please make sure you don't overdo it, if possible keep your power level at sixty to seventy percent " ash said through aura talk_

 _" OK ash " said scizor_

" so ash allowing scizor to battle on his own, that is amazing " said Gary

"Yeah that would be amazing to see" said Brock

"Let the match begin" said refree

As refree give signal ,scizor dashed in with arielace towards cloyster.

"Cloyster use spike cannon to stop him then use ice beam" said Pete

 _(" take this you bug ") said cloyster as he launched glowing spike at scizor ._

 _Scizor dodged the attack with double team then his wings glew white and then turned into steel like structure. Scizor then hit cloyster with steelwing back to back_

"Cloyster use withdraw" command Pete

Scizor then turned his claws mettalic glowing with dark energy and then used bullet punch, for next five minutes he was landing punches on cloyster.

Once scizor stopped his assault cloyster was laying unconscious

"But how?" Asked Pete

"We trained hard " said ash

"Cloyster unable to battle, trainer send out your next Pokémon" said refree

"Scizor you have done great work, now take a rest" said ash as he recalled scizor back

" go poliwrath! Go nidorino" said ash and Pete as they send out their Pokémon

"Let the match begin" said refree

"Poliwrath use focus punch ! Nidorino use focus energy then use double kick " said ash and Pete

Poliwrath rushed towards nidorino with glowing punch and nidorino first glowed white and then turned towards poliwrath and kick poliwrath.

Both punch and kick strike each other resulting in explosion.

Both Pokémon landed in front of each other while glaring at each other.

"Poliwrath use hydropump ! Nidorino use blizzard" commanded ash and Pete to their Pokémon

"Poli..! Nido..ran! " said both poliwrath and nidoran as poliwrath launched a stream of water at nidoran

Nidoran then launched a storm of snow at poliwrath.

Both attack were pushing each other until they exploded resulting in smoke.

"Poliwrath icebeam! Nidorino icebeam" commanded ash and Pete

Both Pokémon launched ice beam at each other.

"Nidorino use thunder ! Poliwrath use ice beam"

Nidoran used thunder which on first turn went straight up for sky and then came back at poliwrath frying him in to crisp ,leaving him with swirly eyes.

"Poliwrath unable to battle the winner is nidoran" said refree

"Trainer send your final Pokémon" said refree

"Nidoran return ,you have done great job" sud ash as he returned his Pokémon

"Go Arcanine! Go castform" said ash and Pete upon sending their Pokémon out

"Arcanine use extreme speed "

"Castform use doubleteam"

Arcanine ran towards castform who dodge the attack with doubleteam.

"Arcanine firespin followed by flame charge"

"Castform use sandstorm then use future sight then water pulse back to back"

Arcanine about to launch firespin as castform whipped up the sandstorm hindering the arcanine's view

"Arcanine..." Said arcanine as he try to look for castform

Castform eyes glew pink signalling the use of future sight

"Arcanine use sunny day" said Pete as arcanine send a orb in sky making the sandstorm subside

"Now where is castform" said Pete pebblemen

"He is right behind you" said ash

Castform then launched water pulse at arcanine who dodged by jumping high in air.

" arcanine use thunder fang " said Pete pebelemen

Arcanine then leapt at castform with glowing fangs with thunder.

Before ash could command castform was in the grip of jaws of arcanine giving castform electric shocks.

"And with the turn of events castform gets critical hit" announcer said

"Castform can you battle" asked ash to which he nodded

"OK then use incinerate on whole field" said ash

"Huh what ash is up to" asked announcer

castform then launched intense flame on ice field melting it leaving place where arcanine was standing

" The time is near pete peblemen" said ash

"What time" asked Pete

"For future sight " said ash as small projectiles fall from sky on arcanine as he doesn't have area to move ,the projectiles hit arcanine making him faint.

"Arcanine unable to battle, castform wins. This means ash Ketchum move to next round" said refree

"Return arcanine" said Pete

"Castform you too return, you have done awesome job" said ash while recalling castform

\- Pokémon center 1 hour 25 minutes minutes later-

Ash and his friends are now at Pokémon center where as has given his Pokémon to nurse joy for healing.

"So Gary have you selected what Pokémon you battle with" asked misty

"Well that's a surprise" said Gary

"Ash ketchum please receive your Pokémon" said nurse joy

" Guys wait while I retrieve my Pokémon " said ash to which they all nodded

"Thanx nurse joy for healing them" said ash

"Ash it's good to help you, by the way you have taken good care of your Pokémon" said nurse joy

"See you again nurse joy" said ash

" See you ,and keep battling like this" said nurse joy

As ash went back to group ,Gary asked

" so ash which Pokémon you want to battle with on grass field" asked Gary

"Well I think I will go with muk this time only as he hasn't battle in any of gym or league competition match " said ash

" Well I think this is a good choice" said Serena

"Hey guys wait here, I will be back after exchanging the team" said ash as he went to PC.

Ash made a call to professor as he was waiting for someone to receive the call.

After waiting for long finally someone picked up a call

"Hello this is James " said James

"Hi James,how are you" asked ash

"Well I am fine, by the way congratulations on rocking the league" said James

"Thanx ,by the way is professor oak there" asked ash

"Well ..." James about to say as professor was seen hugged by his muk.

"Wow muk sure likes professor " said ash while whistling

"Yeah, this happens a lot" said James

"By the way I want to exchange muk and butterfree and gogoat for nidorino scizor and castform " said ash

"Just wait here for five minutes I will be back with your requested Pokémon " said James

After five minutes James returned with butterfree and gogoat's pokeball.

"Hey muk it's time for your battle" said James as muk hugged him too

Once James and professor get back to their senses he recalled muk back to his pokeball

"James you can go and give the Pokémon a bath session" said professor to which he nodded

"Here we go ash, let's begin transfer" said professor as ash and professor both place the pokeballs in transporter machine.

Once transfer completes ash take his leave.

"See you later professor" said ash as call ends up.

-With ash friends-

"Hey guys I am with my team" said ash

"So which Pokémon have you selected apart from muk " asked Misty

"Well gogoat and butterfree are apart from muk" said ash

" Well they both are great option for grass field including muk" said Brock

"Well thanx Brock" said ash

"Hey Gary I think your battle is next" said ash

"Oh yeah ,I forgot " said Gary rubbing back of his head

"So have you checked who is your opponent " asked ash

"I don't know , will see during the match" said Gary

* * *

 **-12:00 pm Grass Field -**

"Wow I can't hold my excitement anymore" said ash

"Well ash Ketchum go your information I want to remind you that Gary is battling now, not you" said Misty

"Guys let us see the match " said Brock interrupting misty and ash

"Ladies and gentlemen we have another match of today on grass field between Gary oak of pallet town and Reggie from veilstone city of sinnoh region" said refree making crowd burst in cheers

"Trainers I hope you all know the rules of the match." Asked refree

"Yes" said Gary and Reggie together

"Well ,then trainers send out your first Pokémon" said refree

"Go staraptor! Go murkrow" said Gary and Reggie as they both send out their first Pokémon

* * *

 **Staraptor vs murkrow**

" flying type huh "said ash as he bring out his pokedex.

[ Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia . Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.]

"Wow that staraptor sure looks strong. plus that is my kind of Pokémon" said ash

" Trainers let the battle begin" said refree

"Staraptor quick attack" said Reggie

"Staraptor you too use quick attack" said Gary

"Murkrow...! Staraptor...!" Said both Pokémon as they flew at each other with the speed leaving streak of white light colliding with each other then recoiled back .

"Staraptor use whirlwind ! Murkrow fly up high then use dark pulse " commanded both Gary and Reggie

"Staraptor halt your whirlwind, follow him with agilitu and ariel ace and use wing attack " commanded Reggie

Staraptor was flapping his wings rapidly that created winds of strong current that hit murkrow. Murkrow then flew up high in air to avoid the attack

Staraptor stopped the whirlwind then he glew white after which staraptor flew high chasing the murkrow with glowing wings

"Murkrow get out of there with arielace and quick attack" commanded Gary

Murkrow then escaped with the quick attack and staraptor is still on his trail.

"Staraptor use double team to surround him,then use Ariel ace and wing attack " said Reggie

"Well we can play this game, murkrow use doubleteam and then use darkpulse" said Gary

Both staraptor and murkrow used their double and murkrow then use their respective attack. Staraptor approaching murkrow with Ariel ace while murkrow and his duplicates were launching darkpulse.

Darkpulse passes through each copies making them vanish in air

"Where is staraptor" asked Gary to himself

"Staraptor use close combat" commanded Reggie

Staraptor then appeared out of nowhere hitting murkrow with wings and claws .

"Murkrow use steel wing " commanded Gary but staraptor already landing attack on murkrow with his wings and kicks

After few second murkrow starts falling towards ground

"Murkrow get up please" said Gary

"Well Gary your murkrow is trained well, if I am not wrong, haven't you caught it few months back" asked Reggie

"Yes but how you know it" asked Gary

"Well I am a part time Pokémon breeder and plus I have a day care center back at home, so I can tell whether a Pokémon is caught recently or a long time ago" said Reggie

"By the way you have trained it good in short time" said Reggie

"Thanx " replied Gary

"Murkrow please get up" said Gary

"Murkrow...! Murk..!" Said murkrow as he start gaining his balance and flew up face to face staraptor

"Staraptor...!" Staraptor also looking at him

"Staraptor, murkrow use steel wing" commanded both Gary and Reggie

Wings of both Staraptor and murkrow glowed silver and then they strike each other sending each other away.

"Staraptor use wing attack, murkrow dark pulse" commanded both trainers

Staraptor is now approaching murkrow with glowing wings,and on other side murkrow launched the dark pulse.

"Staraptor get through it" said Reggie

"Murkrow keep using darkpulse" said Gary

Murkrow is trying to keep pressure on staraptor with darkpulse and staraptor having trouble in getting through darkpulse. The both Pokémon are getting tired each time they struggle but eventually staraptor make through dark pulse and hit murkrow sending him towards ground

"Murkrow murkrow mur" murkrow said as he flew back up in the air and starts glowing.

The fur on murkrow's chest start growing, hat over murkrow's hat grew bigger and he starts changing shape.

After light down there was honchkrow hovering in air instead of murkrow.

[Honchkrow learned night slash and sucker punch] Gary's pokedex beeped

"And ladies and gentlemen, we witness another evolution in the league matches" said announcer

"Reggie let's finish it fast" said gary to which he nodded.

"OK staraptor use steel wing ,honchkrow use night slash" commanded both trainer.

Staraptor's wing glew white and honchkrow's glowed purple and both attacked each other .

This battle was exerting pressure on staraptor and honchkrow so Gary and Reggie decided to end it quick

"Staraptor ,murkrow use brave bird" commanded both Reggie and Gary

Both murkrow and staraptor flew up high in air and then came towards ground with high speed and before they hit ground the balance themselves and then they covered in blue layer of energy and then collision occurred resulting in smoke

When smoke cleared both Pokémon were lying unconscious on field.

"Staraptor and honchkrow are unable to battle, this match is draw, trainers send put your next Pokémon" said refree

"Honchkrow, Staraptor return" said Gary and Reggie as they recall their Pokémon back

" Go drapion,go hariyama" said Gary and Reggie as they released their Pokémon

"Let the match begin" refree said

* * *

 **Drapion vs hariyama**

"Drapion use toxic spikes then use pin missile" commanded Reggie

" Hariyama use focus blast,then use arm thrust " commanded Gary

Drapion then burried the toxic spikes in drapion launches the sharp pins at hariyama.

Hariyama then prepare condensed orb of energy and send it towards drapion. Both attacks collided resulting in then went straight for drapion with arm glowing white.

"Drapion use hone claws then use night slash followed by xscissor" said Reggie

"Hariyama stop night slash with fire punch and the use focus blast to counter xscissor" commanded Gary

Drapion first sharpened his claws and then make gic claws glowing with dark energy and then hit at incoming hariyama. Hariyama on other hand covered hos fist in fire and hit the night slash.

Both attacks resulted in smoke. Taking advantage of smoke drapion grab hariyama's leg with his tail and then use xscissor hitting hariyama.

Hariyama then balanced himself and send focus blast at drapion

"Drapion deflect it and then use dig then use cross poison " said Reggie

"Hariyama use earthquake then use strength to throw drapion away and finish it off with bullet punch" commanded gary

Drapion then used his tail to deflect the focus blast and dug his way underground

Hariyama then jump high and land on ground but drapion came out of ground with arms making x form and then it starts glowing with purple hue and before hariyama could land and then slashed hariyama sending him away.

The toxic spikes started getting into action and hariyama was glowed purple meaning he was started to get poisoned.

Hariyama then stood up and started rushing towards drapion who used his tail to stop him but hariyama grabbed the tail of drapion and threw him in air and when drapion fall back towards land ,hariyama start using bullet punches on drapion

"Drapion use xscissor" commanded Reggie

"Hariyama use bulkup then use focus blast followed by forcepalm" said Gary

Drapion's arm glowed white after which he crossed them in xpattern ,hariyama on other hand send focus blast at incoming xscissor which negated each other. Hariyama then glowed red and then rushed towards drapion.

"Drapion grab his hands and then use cross poison" said reggie

As per Reggie's command drapion used his tail to grab hariyama's hand and then used cross poison that hit hariyama direct and send him away made him unable to battle.

"Hariyama is unable to battle , drapion wins" declared refree

" Hariyama return " said Gary while returning hariyama

"Go magmar" said Gary as he send out magmar

" magmar use fire spin to finish it off" said Gary

Magmare then released a swirling tornado of flames that enveloped drapion and when flames down, drapion was laying unconscious.

"Drapion unable to battle,trainer send out your final Pokémon" said refree

"Go torterra" said Reggie as se send out sinnoh's starter final form

[ Torterra the continent Pokémon. A dual grass and ground Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests. ] Pokedex beeped as ash checked details of torterra

"Let the match begin" said refree

* * *

 **Torterra vs Magmar**

"Torterra use stone edge" said Reggie

"Magmar use focus punch to hit stone edge" commanded Gary

Torterra launched sharped edge stones at magmar who hit all the stones with focus punch.

" Torterra use leafstorm then use rockclimb" commanded Reggie

" magmar use firespin and then use lavaplume" commanded Gary

Torterra launched the leafs storm at magmar who counter it with creating tornado of fire. On other side torterra glowed white and slammed his front foot on ground after which ground separates and protrudes from the ground under the magmar after which torterra ran towards magmar and slammed him sending him away.

"Magmar..mag" magmar said as he got a great damage

"Magmar use lava plume" said Gary

"Torterra use frenzy plant" said Reggie

An explosion occurs around magmar after which smoke and lava erupted from underground which magmar send it at torterra.

While torterra glows green and slammed his foot on ground after which enormous vines erupted from ground that negated lava plume and hit magmar sending him away.

Magmar then stood up.

" magmar quick use fire spin and then use focus blast and flamethrower " said Gary

"Torterra use giga impact" said Reggie

Magmar quickly used fire spin that encased torterra in flames but torterra rushed at magmar with surrounded in purple and yellow energy and slammed in to magmar knocking him out.

"Magmar is unable to battle the winner is torterra. Reggie wins this round" refree declared

" I - I lost" thought Gary

"Gary it's nice to battle you" said Reggie while recalling his torterra

" Thanx ,me too. It's nice to battle you too Reggie " said Gary as he recalled magmar

"By the way why haven't you used your gabite" asked Gary

"Well I thought others should have chance too" said Gary

"Hey why don't we have a chat after we heal our Pokémon " said Reggie

"Yeah sure, plus my friends are with me right now so you will be happy to meet them" said Gary to which Reggie nodded

Back at stands..

"Oh no Gary lost this round" said misty

"Yeah ,Reggie seems strong opponent" said ash

"Yeah,but this is the fun in pokemon league matches,you don't know who you will gets to battle" said ash

-Back at veilstone city-

"Wow he won,yes he won " said the voice

"See turtwig brother won, and one day we will be strong we will defeat the champion of all region league" said voice

"Hey Paul are you there, let's have a Battle , if you deny it I will fine you" said another person

" wait Barry " said Paul

\- back with ash and friends -

"Hey guys" said Gary

"Gary I can't believe you lost the match" said Brock

"Brock you know the loss an wins are equally important on life as they teach you a lesson and give you motive to get strong" said Gary

"Wow ,where was this Gary from past eleven years" asked ash a he gets a punch in guts from Gary

"Well I was just blinded by my ego few months back" said Gary

"By the way ash this is Reggie " said Gary introducing him

"Hi I am ash and this is my buddy pikachu" said ash

"Hi ash, seen your battles,you are good trainer. And your Pokémon are strong ash" said Reggie

"Thanx Reggie" said ash

"Hi I am Serena, I am misty " said Serena and misty as they introduces each other

"And I am brock , ex pewter city Gym leader" said Brock

"Ex-gym leader?" Asked Reggie

"Yeah a year and half before I was gym leader until my father came back and I handover responsibility to him and I started travelling with ash" said brock

"So Reggie why don't we heal our Pokémon first" said Gary

"Yeah sure" said Reggie

To be continue...

 **Hey guys chapter 54 came to an lost the league.I think some things need to go acc to anime.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengarmewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu,butterfree, gogoat ,muk

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

CH 55: Fourth Round Rumble

 **\- Thursday 2:00 pm Pokémon center-**

"So Reggie you said that you are from sinnoh right" asked Brock

"Yeah, that's where I am from " Reggie replied back

"Have you tried any other league or is this your first one" asked misty

"Well to be honest I tried sinnoh league,hoenn league ,jhoto league and kanto is my fourth one" said Reggie

"And you have any other Pokémon apart from sinnoh region" asked misty

"Yeah actually I have just six from four region and they are actually back at my home" said Reggie

" Wow that's great" said ash

"Would you like to battle me someday" asked ash

"Yes ash I would like to" said Reggie

"So what are your future plans once you are done with league" asked ash

"Well I am planning to challenge kanto battle frontier" said reggie

"Kanto battle frontier, isn't it what Scott says at league opening " asked Serena

"Yeah ,well this is same like gym battles but at advance level. You have to battle frontier brains which are considered to be more powerful than gym leaders" said Reggie

"Wow ..." Said ash

"You have to collect six symbols called frontier symbols representing your each quality and once you earned six symbols you will get the location of seventh and final frontier brain" said Reggie

"That sound amazing" said ash as he jumped on his seat

"Ash sit down, isn't it like you will get to take part in kanto battle frontier right after indigo league" said misty

"Misty we have to wait for Scott to declare kanto battle frontier details after once league championship is finished " said Reggie

"So ash by looking at your pikachu ,it seems you and he are friends for long time" said Reggie

"Well truth to be told pikachu and my some Pokémon are with me from past ten years and eight years in total when I started my journey two years before" said ash as pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders and rubbed his cheek against his cheeks.

"Well that is a long time , I pray that this bond never die" said Reggie

"Thanx Reggie " said ash

"By the way I am eager to battle all the champions including kanto champion Red" said Reggie with admiration

"Well I am eager to battle all champions too" said ash

"But ash you have to be finalist to battle them" said Brock

"Yeah I know it Brock" said ash

\- Outside indigo league stadium -

"Well this is the place where could find best and strong Pokémon" said a voice

"You are right Buff" said voice

"Cassidy how many times I have to say ,it's Butch not Buff" said Butch

"What ever" said cassidy in annoying tone

"Now let's setup the plan to steal all powerful and unique Pokémon from here" said Cassidy

"And most important, trainers in final round most likely to have strong Pokémon " said Butch

\- Back with Ash -

Gary has received his pokemon from counter of Pokémon center and sended them back at lab.

"By the way ash ,I forgot to ask you,how many pokemon have you caught. I mean I saw you using different regional Pokémon" asked Reggie

"Well Reggie ash has one hundred and six Pokémon till now" said Brock

"What... One hundred and six" asked Reggie in shock

"Yeah few of them I get by trading my tauros and some of them I founded as abandond on mount pyre" said ash

"Mt pyre " asked Reggie

"Yeah , I took a training trip to hoenn and sinnoh to catch some. You remember my swampert and blaziken right" said ash

"Yeah they evolve in battles" said Reggie

"Yeah they are two of them" said ash

"Hey Reggie why don't you come and visit us in pallet town after league and you can meet professor oak too" said ash

"Yeah sure,I would love too" said Reggie

"Plus will you let me see your Pokémon" asked Reggie

"Yeah why not..." Said ash happily

"Hey ash when is your next battle " asked Serena

"Well it is at 16:00 pm on grass field" said ash

"Ash its only an half and hour left for your match to begin" said Misty

"Hey guys let's go and watch the other participants battling " said ash

"Yeah sure" said everyone in unison

-rock field after 20 minutes-

"And here we go guys, here is battle going to begin. " said ash

"Let's go" said Reggie

After showing their passes to guard standing at enterrnce ash and gang enters the stadium.

"Ladies and gentle men,here we present you omega a mysterious trainer who used only one Pokémon throughout the league and on other side we have Lou bloom a trainer from blackthorn city in jhoto region" said announcer

"Wow that trainer ,he seems weird" said Serena

"Weird... " asked ash

"Yeah look at that outfit, a cape, armlets and boots ,and that hood,plus he is a damn seven feet tall " said Serena

"You are right ,he looks a little weird" said Reggie

"And one more thing ,Omega's dress somewhat resembles a mega lucario" said ash

"Yeah you are right" said Brock

"Trainers send out your first Pokémon" said refree

"Go tyranitar" said Lou bloom

"Huh.. This will be a piece of cake ,go my soldier" said omega as he released his pokemon

"Lucario..." Said lucario as he emerged from pokeball as shockwaves started flowing around him. Roar of lucario is sufficient enough to make other Pokémon cower in fear.

Omega's Lucario is black where normal lucario is blue,white where normal one is yellow cream,and it has red eyes standing five feet tall where a normal lucario is three feet and eleven inches of height.

"Let the match begin" said refree

As refree announce lucario vanished in air and then appeared right behind tyranitar and before Lou could issue a command to tyranitar lucario start landing punches on tyranitar. Lucario was that fast for tyranitar due to his body build.

After landing punches for next full minute ,lucario launched a bigger aura sphere at tyranitar ,and aura sphere was start crackling with dark electricity around it. When aura sphere hit tyranitar, tyranitar was knocked out.

"Holy shit,that lucario is too strong" said ash

"Yeah if he can defeat the tyranitar that quick then we don't know how strong he could be" said Reggie

Lou then send out his typhlosion who started with flame thrower. Lucario then brought his paws in front and small disc formed out of aura with small portal like thing that started accumulating all fire in front of it,then fire began to change in ice blue color which lucario send it back at typhlosion.

Lou who was shocked with what he has witness in front of him and unable to issue command. Typhlosion then hitted with the blue flame that freezes him making him unable to battle

Lou then send send out his final pokemon, an ursaring.

Lucario then glowed and vanished in the air and after few second he appeared in front of ursaring and landed a devastating punch covered in metal,then lucario formed biggest aura sphere of radius five feet and send it at ursaring making him faint instantly

"Ursaring is unable to continue, so this means omega and his lucario is the winner and moving to final rounds of indigo league championship " declared refree

Both omega and lucario then move towards tunnel.

"Man that lucario is freaking amazing" said ash

"Yeah ,I mean what he does can not be explained" said Brock

"Brock is that even possible" asked ash

"Aura , a strong aura user and especially a high ranked one can do anything that you have ever imagined" said a voice

When group turned they saw Riley and Blue Oak standing over there.

"Uncle Riley..! Dad...!" Said Ash and Gary

"Hello , Hello Mr. Ketchum" said Serena , Misty and Brock

"And who is this guy here" asked Blue

"Hi my name is Reggie and I am participaring in league sir" said Reggie

"Nice to meet you young guy,and Gary have you clear round two" asked Riley

"No Mr. Ketchum, Reggie here defeated me and I am glad that he is moving to final" said Gary

"It's good to see Gary that you have matured enough to accept the defeat " said Blue giving Gary a good hug.

"By the way Ash have you seen Red" asked Riley and Blue

"Well I haven't meet him yet , he was with lance ,Cynthia an other region champions " said Ash

"OK ,we are going to meet him ,so if you want to meet us then you can come" said Blue

"Thanks but we will catch you guys once I am done with my battle " said ash

"Hey guys why don't you go with them" asked ash

"No Ash we all will go together" said Serena

"OK, see you later then" said Blue and Riley.

Once Blue and Riley took their leave Reggie asked

"Hey guys who were they , I mean What they do and how you know Red and other champion"

"Oh we forget to tell you that Uncle Riley is an aura guardian and trains at kingdom of rota, Mr. Blue is pokemon G-Men. And Red Is my dad,and I met Cynthia once along with Clair, blackthorn city gym leader. And Lance give me and Gary two of our pokemon" said ash

"But we don't know other champions" said Gary

"Wow ash you are full of surprises" said Reggie

"Plus that explains why you and Gary are good battlers" said Reggie.

For next forty five minutes ash and gang watched the matches of other participants.

And now it was time for Ash's battle.

-16:00 pm grass field-

"Ladies and gentlemen here we have another battle of today's round. On green corner we have Ash Ketchum and on red corner we have Jenett Fisher a grass and bug type specialist" said announcer

"Hello there Ash Ketchum, it's good to meet you in person" said Jenett Fisher

"Nice to meet you too " said Ash

"Well I saw all your battles and I have to say I am quite impressed by your battle skills" said Jenett

"Thanx but I hope we can make this battle memorable for each other and for audience too" said ash

"Trainers send out your first Pokémon" said refree

"Go beedrill ! " said Jenett as she threw pokeball in air revealing a poison and bug type

"A beedrill huh, I hope he will have fun

Go butterfree" said ash as he send out his bug type

"Well audience we gonna see the battle of bug type" said announcer making crowd erupt on cheers

"Let the match begin" said refree

 **Beedrill vs butterfree**

"Beedrill use focus energy,then use twin needle" said Jenett

"Butterfree try to use sleep powder" said ash

Beedrill first glowed white then he dashed towards butterfree .

Butterfree release the sleep powder to pit beedrill to sleep

"Beedrill dodge with Ariel ace then use poison sting" said Jenett

Beedrill dodged the attack with Ariel ace and approaches butterfree with stingers glowing purple.

"Butterfree this is the chance use electroweb,then use solarbeam" said ash

"Electroweb? " asked Jenett

"Yeah ,web made out of electricity" said ash

Butterfree then fired electric ball which expanded in the form of web crackling with electricity making beedrill unable to move.

"Now solarbeam " said Ash

Butterfree then fired the solarbeam that struck beedrill direct knocking him out.

"Beedrill unable to battle, trainer send out your next pokemon" said refree

"Butterfree return ,nice job buddy" said ash as he recalled his pokemon

" your butterfree is strong but let see how you handle him" said Jenett as she threw pokeball in air

From pokeball emerged venusaur a final evolution of grass starter from kanto.

"I choose you..!" Said ash as he send out muk

"Muk ..muuuuk" said muk

 _"Hi ash, thanx for letting me battle" said muk_

 _" well muk you know how it is difficult to select when you have so many Pokémon in your team" replied ash via aura bond_

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Muk vs venusaur**

"Venusaur start off with petal blizzard" said Jenett

"Muk use double team" commanded ash

"Venusaur use earthquake to get real muk " said Jenett

Multiple pink petals swirl around venusaur taking shape of tornado which went straight for muk.

Muk then used double team to eavade the attack.

Venusaur then slammed he's front foot on ground that vmcreated tremors and shockwaves that made all muk duplicate vanished.

"Venusaur use petal blizzard once more" said Jenett

"Muk use protect then use burning protect punch then use focus blast then use disable" said ash

"Burning protect punch" said Jenett in confusion

"Yeah a combo move" said ash

Venusaur used petal blizzard once again which muk stopped with protect. muk then use protect and prepared shadow punch and then used fire punch as both shadow punch absord fire punch after which protect transfered to shadow and fire punch combo that went straight for venusaur.

Muk eyes then glowed white along with venusaur.

"Venusaur use solarbeam" said Jenett

Venusaur fire the solarbeam at incoming flaming punch and upon colliding both attacks resulting in smoke.

"Muk use fire blast" commanded ash as muk opened his mouth and launched the stream of hot flames at venusaur who cannot see incoming attack and hit by flames making him cry in the pain

"Venusaur use earthquake then use petal blizzard" commanded Jenett but he cannot use the move for dew more minutes.

"Damn ! Venusaur use earthquake back to back " commanded Jenett

Venusaur then alternatively slammed his front foot resulting in ttremors making muk unable to move

"Now venusaur try again,use petal blizzard" commanded Jenett

"Muck use fire blast then use rockslide on venusaur" said ash

Venusaur try to use petal blizzard against which he executed successfully. Muk on other hand launched ball of fire at incoming petal blizzard. The ball of fire passes through petal blizzard and before fire ball hits it took shape of Kenji symbol.

The attack hit venusaur making him cry again.

"Venusaur ...!" Said Jenett

" Venusaur...! " cried venusaur as he started glowing with green aura

"That's overgrow..! " said ash as venusaur's ability kicked in.

"That's our chance ,venusaur use frenzy plant" said Jenett

"Muk use " before ash could command ,venusaur slammed his front leg on ground ad large vines came from beneath the ground that hit muk sending him away.

"Muk can you battle" asked ash

"Muk..muk" said muk in agreement

"OK muk this is our chance" use hyperbeam

"Venusaur can you use petal blizzard once more" asked jennet to with he nodded

"Venusaur use petal blizzard " commanded Jenett

Venusaur used petal blizzard and muk launch hyperbeam at venusaur. Both attacks hit each other knocking them out.

"Both venusaur and muk are unable to battle ,trainers send out your next Pokémon" said refee

"Nice work muk,now have a nice rest" said ash as he recalled his Pokémon

"Go bellsprout.! Go gogoat" said ash and jenett as the release their Pokémon

"And Jenett selected bellsprout and ash send out his gogoat" said announcer

"Let the battle begin " said refree

"Jenett send out a bellsprout" said Serena in confusion

"yes and it's because of bellsprout's body structure " said reggie

"I mean bellsprout can easily dodge the attacks due to his slim body strucure" said Reggie

"Bellsprout use razorleaf! Gogoat use protect! Said ash and Jenett to their respective Pokémon

Bellsprout launched sharpes edge leafs at gogoat who used protect and dodged them

"Gogoat use energy ball" said ash

Gogoat then fired ball of grass energy at bellsprout.

"Bellsprout dodge" said Jenett as bellsprout shifted his body a little bit through which energy ball passed.

 _"Gogoat use grass knot at bellsprout side" said ash through aura bond_

 _"OK ash" said gogoat_

Gogoat then glowed green and a small grass knots appeared hidden in grass that neither bellsprout or Jenett could see.

"Gogoat now use raindance on the field then use surf after which use wild charge " commanded ash

Gogoat then fired blue orb in sky and then rain started. The water from all rain started accumulated under ground after which gogoat send the wave of water at bellsprout soaking him in water.

"Bellsprout use slam"said Jenett

Bellsprout rushed at skiddo ,and skiddo rushed at bellsprout with electricity surrounded him.

Since bellsprout is wet due to surf electricity cursed into him as gogoat hit him with wild charge that knocked him out.

"Bellsprout is unable to win,As ash ketum has two more Pokémon able to battle,Ash move to final rounds" said refree

"Well done gogoat" said ash as gogoat get back to Ash's side. Gogoat then rubbed his head against ash legs.

"Now return and have a nice rest " said ash as he return gogoat back to pokeball

-Back in in VIP seats-

"So ash made to finals,interesting" said Cynthia

"That's gonna be awsome" said Wallace

"Scott I think you got few more challengers for kanto battle frontier" said lance

"Yeah ,I think ash is better candidate including Gary and Reggie ,I think" said Scott

"So Red would you introduce us to Ash or not" asked Alder

"Of course,why shouldn't we fix it for tomorrow morning " said red

"Cool.." Said alder

\- with ash-

"Guys let's go and heal my team,then we could enjoy " said ash

"What you say buddy" ash asked pikachu.

"Pika...pikachu" said pikachu happily

To be continue...

 **Hey guys chapter 55 is finally marks end of round 2 of indigo league championships. Next chapter will mark beginning of six on six battles ,so stay tune guys.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu,butterfree, gogoat ,muk

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

 **CH 56: Champions and Battle**

"So ash made to finals,interesting" said Cynthia

"That's gonna be awsome" said Wallace

"Scott I think you got few more challengers for kanto battle frontier" said lance

"Yeah ,I think ash is better candidate including Gary and Reggie ,I think" said Scott

"So Red would you introduce us to Ash or not" asked Alder

"Of course,why shouldn't we fix it for tomorrow morning " said red

"Cool.." Said alder

\- with ash-

"Guys let's go and heal my team,then we could enjoy " said ash

"What you say buddy" ash asked pikachu.

"Pika...pikachu" said pikachu happily

"Guys let's Go...let's head to the Pokémon center" said ash

\- Pokémon center 17:30 pm -

"Hello nurse joy ,would you please heal my Pokémon " asked ash

"Yeah sure,just give me twenty minutes" said nurse joy

"Thanx.." Said ash as he give his Pokémon.

"Um nurse joy, are matchups announced for finals" asked ash

"Not yet, I think it will be anounced today after 7 o' clock in the evening " said nurse joy

"OK nurse joy" said ash

After 20 minutes ash received his Pokémon back then he went to phone booth and made call to professor oak.

"Hello professor" said ash as professor received call

"Hello ash ,finally made to top 16" said professor as darkrai and kyurem appeared in front of screen

 _(" daddy...daddy ") said kyurem and darkrai_

" hello boys ,how are you doing " asked ash

 _("They are doing fine ash, and both of you let daddy talk to professor " ) said mewthree as he took them off screen_

" hey mewthree,thanx for taking care of them" said ash

 _(" no problem ash, plus ash other team members are missing you ") said mewthree_

 _" well mewthree it's just a week when I will be returning back" said ash_

 _("OK ,now you can talk to professor ") said mewthree ace professor was waiting for mewthree to finish_

"Thanx mewthree" said professor as mewthree went in backyard

"So ash ,finally you are moving to top 16, so this means you gonna need a full team, so which Pokémon you want to exchange with your current team" asked professor.

"I want to switch gengar,alakazam, venusaur, blastoise, primeape , pidgeot with muk,gogoat and butterfree " said ash

"So that means you have to send pikachu here" said professor

"Professor isn't pikachu's pokeball is with you" asked ash

"Yeah" said professor.

"Well professor since our pokeball are linked with pokedex and pikachu's pokeball is with you that means I can have six more slots open for full team" said ash

"Hmm, yes ash that can happen,let's start the transfer once I get your Pokémon" said professor

Once professor fetch the Pokémon that ash asked for professor came back

"Here we go ,place your pokeball on the slots given" said professor

Once the transfer completed, ash said goodbye to professor for a while

"Hey ash ,made exchange" asked Serena

"Yeah,so what's next" asked ash

"Which Pokémon you switched for" asked Reggie

"Well why don't you see yourself, follow me guys" said ash as he take them on the battle field present behind Pokémon center. Fortunately no one is present there.

" Reggie these are my other team member " said ash as he threw six pokeball in air from which emerged gengar,alakazam, venusaur, blastoise, primeape, pidgeot

 _(" hey guys ") said pikachu_

 _(" hi ash ,hi pikachu " ) said all of the Pokémon_

"Bulbasaur come out" said Serena as she threw bulbasaur's pokeball on air from which emerged venusaur's first form

"Bulba..bul" said bulbasaur

"Venusaur... Ven" said venusaur as he extended his vines and lift bulbasaur up and down like a swing.

"Look venusaur and bulbasaur is getting along well" said Reggie

"Yeah bulbasaur is like little sister to venusaur" said ash

"So Serena's bulbasaur is female" asked Reggie

"Yeah all of her Pokémon are female" said ash

"Wow ash you have kanto natives fully evolved team" said Reggie

"Yeah...that is the reason I preferred using first or second stage team in round one and two. " said ash

"That's explain,you don't want to be overkill the round one and two" said reggie

"Guys meet my new friend Reggie" said ash after which Reggie said hi to them

"Hey ash ,when we reach pallet I want to have six on six full battle with you" said Gary

"Yeah sure Gary" said ash

"Hey guys let's go and have something to eat" said misty

"Yeah let's go" said ash as they move towards pokemon village where food stalls were setup after recalling their Pokémon

-Back at pallet town-

"Hello professor are you there" asked Delia

"come in " said professor

As Delia opened the door muk gave her a slimy hug

"Hey muk ,it's good to see you" said Delia

"Now let me go I need to see professor oak " said Delia as muk get off her.

 _'Hello ,muk still giving you slimy hugs'_ gardevoir greeted Delia as she entered the corridor conecting living area.

"Yeah" said Delia as muk lower his head in embracement

 _(" muk...you have to take place and time in consideration before giving others hug") said gardevoir_

"Don't worry muk I am not angry with you,so how vulpix, growlith, haunter and ghastly are doing " said Delia

 _"Well they are just having fun,and what he is doing"_ asked gardevoir

"Well Mr. Mime is relaxing back at home " said Delia

" and where is professor " asked Delia

 _' he is in backyard feeding Ash's, Gary's ,Misty's Serena's Red's Pokémon and jessie and james are helping him out' said gardevoir_

" well let's go then" said Delia

When they reached in backyard Delia saw the large queue of Pokémon that jessie James and professor are feeding. While on other side pokemon of Ash's and others are done with their meal are resting.

While darkrai and kyurem are resting on the head of steelix and gyrados.

"Hey professor" said Delia getting attention of professor and Jessie and James

"Hey Delia,what brings you here" asked professor

"Well if you remember Ash's full six on six battles of final rounds are going to start and you said that we will visit him indigo plateau " said Delia

"Oh yeah,it kinda slipped out of my mind" said professor

"So how we will go there" asked Delia

 _" Professor, Mrs. Ketchum if you don't mind I will be happy to take you there" said mewthree telepathically_

"Yes mewthree,we will be happy" said professor oak

"How about we go tomorrow morning 9 o'clock" said professor

"Hey Delia meanwhile you are here would you like to spend time with Ash's Pokémon" asked professor

"Yeah ,I would like to,if they don't mind" said Delia

"Delia they are Ash's pokemon and I believe they don't mind" said professor at which all of ash's pokemon noded.

"Then go ahead" said professor

"Thankyou,you guys are too cute" said delia

"I will be inside lab " said professor

"Hey everyone, I think we should properly introduce each other" said Delia

 _" we will help you " said gardevoir_

" thankyou gardevoir " said Delia

"So where shoulde we start" asked Delia

Meanwhile growlith and vulpix came running

to Delia

"Vulpix vul! Growlith growww" said both Pokémon

"Hey you two are you enjoying yourself" asked Delia to which they nodded

 _"By the way growlith decided to join ash from next region" said gardevoir_

" well it's great growlith " said Delia rubbing his head who give a happy growl

 _" so shall we start" said Delia as all Pokémon approach her as gardevoir said. To her surprise all Pokémon were great._

\- Time skip 2 hour -

 _All of the Ash's Pokémon started liking her. She is so calm and have a gentle touch in her hands._

 _Both evee are sleeping on Delia's lap,both vulpix and growlith are front of her. Then rapidash was sleeping beside and kyurem taken their place on Delia's head and other pokemon surrounded her._

-Back with ash and gang-

It's already 8 o' clock in evening and Ash and gang are now returning after having great meal and feeding their Pokémon,heading straight for their room.

Once they reached they fell on bed and went to sleep.

\- Friday 5:00 am -

"Guys get up let's go and train" said ash

"Ash it's only five in morning, let us sleep more" said Gary and Brock

"Pikachu you too get up" said ash to which pikachu replied by a shock

"Serves you right ash" said Brock as he drifted back to sleep

"OK I will be training with others and pikachu I was thinking to give you a bottle of Ketchup as treat today but I have yo change my mind" said ash with hands at his back of head and one eye closed walking towards door.

 _(" wait I am coming") said pikachu upon hearing the word ketchup_

Ash went outside to train so he decided to go in woods behind Pokémon village.

"OK pikachu its time to send others out" said ash as he threw his six pokeball in air from which came six Pokémon

"Hey guys" said ash

 _(" hello ash") said his Pokémon_

" no guys I want you to run for next half and hour so that we could improve speed" said ash to which they nodded.

"Let's start" said ash as he started to run with his Pokémon

Meanwhile he heard a noise coning far from his location.

"Guys return for now " said as as he decided to look for the source of noise.

"Let's go pikachu" said ash as pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulders.

After twenty minutes.

"Charizard use dragon claw! Milotic use irontail to block dragon claw..! pikachu use wild charge on gardevoir! Gardevoir stop pikachu with psychic!hydreigon use dragon rush on garchomp! Garchomp counter with dual chop! Blastoise use hydropump on lucario! Lucario use bone rush on blastoise! " multiple voices commanded their Pokémon until they hear rustling in bushes nearby in clearing.

"Guys stop some one is coming" said another voice as all Pokémon halted their attacks.

"Guys don't worry , ash is coming here. No other threat" said Riley after sensing aura which made other relaxed

When ash reach in the clearing he saw that there was Red,Lance, Wallace, Cynthia,Diantha Alder,Blue and Riley was standing there with their Pokémon in front of them

"D...Dad..! Pika..." Said ash and pikachu in excitement

"Huh... Ash what are you doing here" asked red

"Well I decided to train here and then I heard the noise coming from here ,so I decided to check out" said ash

"And hello ,hello uncle Riley,hello " said ash

"Hi Ash and congratulations on moving to final rounds" said Lance

"Thanks" said ash

"So you are Ash Ketchum,son of Red Ketchum" said Diantha

"Yeah,by the way who are you miss." Said ash

"Diantha, the kalos current champion" said diantha

"And we are Wallace current hoenn champion, Cynthia ,we already met,and myself Alder current unova champion" said Cynthia, Alder and Wallace

"Its good to meet you guys" said ash

"So ash we have seen that you have special greninja " said diantha

"Yeah,professor sycamore gave him to me" said ash

" Hey ash so which team you have right now" asked Cynthia

"Well I have only kanto based team now" said ash

"So would you like to have a one on one practice session" asked alder

"You mean , a one on one battle with you" asked ash

"Yes ash ,we want to see how much you improved in last eight months" said lance

"And we could see what red's son could do in battle" said Wallace smitling at red

"Go ahead ash,don't worry if you loose,you will learn something from your losses" said red

"Thanx dad" said ash as pikachu started sparkling his cheeks.

"Pikachu wait ,you will get your battle" said ash as pikachu gave him a see you later look.

"So ash whom you want to battle first" said alder

"Well I will start first with you " said ash

"OK then let's started" said alder.

"Go pidgeot " said ash

 _(" hey ash where are we") asked pidgeot_

"Well we are in clearing and we here gonna battle all region champions in one on one battle" said ash to which he nodded

"Let the battle begin" said lance

-Back at room -

"Hey ash wake up" said Serena as she enters Ash's room

"Serena he is not here,he already left for training" said Brock trying to sleep

\- back with ash-

"Get ready pidgeot " said ash

"Let the match begin" said Riley

 **Pidgeot vs hydreigon**

"Pidgeot start off with arielace" said ash

"Hydreigon use hyper voice!" said Alder

 _Pidgeot was rushing towards hydreigon until his three heads opened mouth and release a ear splitting noise making pidgeot stopped in his tracks._

"Hydreigon use tri attack" said Alder as the three heads of hydreigon launch the three beams of electricity,ice and water together.

"Pidgeot use protect then use twister" said ash

Pidgeot then created the green dome of green energy protecting him from attack. Pidgeot then flew up high in air and started flapping his wings quickly that created swirling tornado of wind.

"Hydreigon get through it and then use hyper voice and then use focus blast " said Alder

Hydreigon then enters tornado and came out from other side while releasing the ear splitting sound that made pidgeot unable to then launched orb of focus blast at pidgeot that hit him directly.

"Pidgeot get in close with quick attack and use steelwing " said ash

"Hydreigon grab him and then use fire fang and thunder fang " said alder

Pidgeot rushed at hydreigon with quick attack and then he spreaded wings glowing white and on other hand was standing still and then he bring his hands forward grabbing pidgeot shocking ash

"Pidgeot quick use hyperbeam " said ash

Pidgeot was about to prepare hyperbeam but hydreigon's fangs surrounded by fire who stuck it in pidgeot's neck making him screech in pain.

Then Hydreigon used thunder fang giving him paralysis effect making him unable to move.

Pidgeot then fall on ground.

"Pidgeot can you listen me" asked ash

 _" yeah ash I can listen you , and don't worry I can get up" said pidgeot as he get up on his feet._

 _" hey pidgeot let's try if you could mega evolve again" said ash_

 _"OK" said pidgeot as he closed his eyes._

 _"Let's do it" said ash as he closed his eyes too._

Both ash and pidgeot having their eyes closed. They are looking deep inside them.

"Hey Red what ash is doing" asked Diantha

"Well few months back Ash's pidgeot and charizard mega evolved without mega stones, I have seen charizard but didn't get to see pidgeot mega evolve. So let see if that is possible" replied Red

" what ,how in this earth can this is possible" asked cynthia

Back with ash and pidgeot, both were having their eyes closed focusing inside them self until they both find their aura channelising towards each other.

Both Ash's and pidgeot's aura start flowing outside their body towards each other until both aura merged together and pidgeot start glowing in white light.

Pidgeot's feather on his head start expanding including wings,body size grew bigger. When light down there stood mega then flew high up in air and start hovering above circling hydreigon.

"What...!" Said alder

"This happen,but how" asked everyone in shock leaving red,Riley,lance and blue

"Well it's aura" said red

"You mean apart from you and Riley ,ash cod also use aura" asked Wallace

"Yeah you can say this but to limited extent " said red

"Ash you give me surprise but now let's resume the match" said alder to which he nodded.

" use sky attack" said ash. "Hydreigon use dragon pulse" commanded Alder

"Pidgeot deflect it with steelwing " commanded ash. " hydreigon use dragon rage" commanded Alder

"Pidgeot use doubleteam then use twister followed by sky attack" commanded ash

Pidgeot started out with sky attack and to counter it hydreigon used dragon pulse which pidgeot deflected with steelwing.

Hydreigon then launched the dragon rage at pidgeot who dodged with doubleteam and then flew high in air and created the which he went inside tornado and came to other side with sky attack.

" Hydreigon use dark pulse" said alder as he launch pulse of dark energy hitting pidgeot directly crashing him to ground.

"Pidgeot giga impact ! Hydreigon giga impact! " said both ash and alder as both pokemon surrounded in yellow and purple energy .

Both Pokémon collided and crashed to ground.

"Hydreigon... Hy" said hydreigon as he stood up. But pidgeot he reverted back to normal form laying with swirly eyes.

"Pidgeot unable to battle ,hydreigon wins" said Riley as ash and Alder recalled their pokémon

Back at lab

 _"Guys wake up " said gardevoir as she start waking up all of Ash's Pokémon_

 _"What's up gardevoir" said salamance_

 _"Well if you remember we have to do morning exercises" said gardevoir_

 _"Hey miss gardevoir can we have rest today"asked gogoat_

 _"Yeah you can" said gardevoir_

 _"Now metagross would you mind to wake up" asked gardevoir_

 _"Hey gardevoir why I was having a feeling that ash is having fun" said charizard_

 _"Yes he is having fun,he is battling champions right now in one on one practice battle with champions" said gardevoir_

 _"What ash is having battle and he haven't asked us to battle" said lucario_

 _"Mewthree bro can you teleport me and gardevoir to ash" asked lucario_

 _"Yeah sure" said mewthree_

 _"I don't wanna battle yet,but any one want to battle champions now" asked gardevoir_

 _"yeah I want to battle" said salamance,metagross ,greninja and charizard_

 _"Let's go" said mewthree as he teleported away_

 **Back with ash**

 _"Nice job pidgeot" said ash via aura bond_

 _"Thanx" said pidgeot_

" wow your hydreigon is strong sir" said ash

"Thanx ash but you are also a great trainer ,you freakin mega evolved your pidgeot without any stone. This shows how strong is your bond with your Pokémon " said alder

"Now it's your turn guys " said alder as he went to sidelines.

Meanwhile lucario salamance,metagross ,greninja and charizard appeared in clearing.

"Woa whose Pokémon are these" asked Cynthia

"Hey guys what are you doing here" asked ash

 _(" well you were battling champions so we think that we should try our hands ,I mean paws and claws on battling champions" ) said lucario_

"Um ash are these your Pokémon" asked diantha

"Yes ,guys meet charizard,lucario,salamance, metagross and greninja" said ash while introducing his Pokémon who then greeted back with a nod.

" hey guys you want to battle them " asked ash to which they nodded

"looks like you have to stay out of this battle pikachu" said ash a pikachu was seen sitting in corner with his head down.

 _(" no one let me battle ") said pikachu_

"Don't worry pikachu for the replacement I will give you a treat." Said ash as pikachu perked up at this and went back to ash with happy mood

"Wow you have a metagross,salamance, lucario,charizard and greninja

"Now ash how about we battle each other " said Wallace

"That is awsome "said ash

"Please ash you can call us by our name " said all champion except red to which he nodded

" Milotic it's your turn" said Wallace

"So which Pokémon you want to send next ash" asked Wallace

"Go" ash about to select Pokémon as charizard landed in front of him.

"So you want to battle huh" said ash to which he nodded

 **Milotic vs charizard**

"Milotic let's start with water pulse" said Wallace

"Charizard counter with dragon pulse" commanded ash

Milotic send orb of water and charizard smlaunched orb of draconic energy atilotic which collided results in explosion

"Charizard use thunder punch on milotic" said ash as charizard's fist crackled in electricity and rushed towards milotic

"Milotic use attract" said Wallace as milotic winked at charizard and multiple hearts flew towards charizard

"Charizard watch out" warned ash but it was too late. Mini hearts hit charizard as his eyes turned in heart shape.

"No charizard get out of it" said ash

"Now milotic use hypnosis and then use surf" said Wallace.

Milotic's eyes glew pink and then charizard also glowed pink after which he put to sleep.

"Well ash it seems that charizard is in trouble" said Wallace

"I don't think so,charizard use sleeptalk" said ash shocking Wallace.

Charizard then stood up making ash relaxed that at least charizard registered his command. Then charizard claw glew dark and grew bigger and he rushed at milotic.

"Milotic use irontail and then use twister and add hydropump to twister" said Wallace

Milotic first used irontail that collided with shadow claw sending charizard away and then Milotic then created the tornado of strong winds and then added hydropump to it making it like whirlpool that struck charizard sending him away.

"Charizard wake up buddy" said ash as his Pokémon also cheered him.

"Charizard...char! " said charizard as he send out his ear splitting roar.

"Way to go charizard, now let's show them up what we got" said ash as charizard took flight in air

"Charizard use firespin,milotic use blizzard" command both ash and Wallace

"Wow ash is battling good" said lance

"Yeah the power of friendship" said red

"If he is good at this stage then think how powerful he will get when he gets a proper training " said alder

Both milotic and charizard launched their attack that results in smoke on contact.

"Milotic ice beam on charizard's wing " said Wallace as milotic launched beam of ice at Charizard's wing.

"Charizard get in through ice beam with fire punch and use dragon tail then use thunder punch " said ash

Charizard then engulfed his fist in fire and bring it in front of him while heading at punch then melted the ice beam. When charizard reached near milotic his tail elongated and turned green.

"Milotic use dragon tail then use hydropump one more time"said Wallace

Milotic's tail also turned green and collided with charizard's throwing him back. Milotic then launched hydropump at charizard that hit him sending him far.

"Now milotic finish it with hyperbeam" said Wallace

"Charizard use blast burn" said ash

As charizard stood up milotic launched hyperbeam pass through one of copies. Charizard's fist then glew orange yellow and hit ground after which the field turned into fiery red and explode beneath milotic sending her other side hyperbeam hit charizard.

Both charizard and milotic was laying unconscious.

"Both charizard and milotic are unable to battle" said Riley

"Lucario please use heal pulse on milotic and charizard " said ash to his lucario which he obliged.

"Wow ash tie up with Wallace milotic " said diantha in amazement.

"I can't believe it,his charizard is something else" said alder

"Wow ash your charizard is something else" said Wallace

"Thanx but charizard is one who work hard,actually all my pokemon work hard" said ash

"So who is next" asked ash

"It would be me " said Cynthia as garchomp landed in front of her

"Salamance you are up next" said ash as Cynthia noticed megastone attached to salamance's tail

"Ash your salamance can mega evolve" asked Cynthia

"Yes " said ash as he show her his mega stone

"Let's make it mega evolution battle of dragon type then" said Cynthia as she touched her keystone attached necklace.

The megastone on garchomp's wrist started to glow and both keystone and mega stone light merged and garchomp started to glow. And when light down there stood mega garchomp.

"Wow mega garchomp is awsome now salamance its our turn" said ash as he touched his key stone. After twenty seconds salamance mega evolved.

Salamance's wings are now fused in huge crescent garchomp's back fin grew larger,front claw and fins merged to form a large blade.

"Wow that's mega salamance,it looks amazing" said diantha

"Let the battle begin" said Riley

 **Mega Garchomp vs mega Salamance**

"Garchomp let's start with Ariel ace into dual chop" said Cynthia

"Salamance let's go use Ariel ace into shadow claw" commanded ash

Both maga salamance and garchomp headed towards each other with Ariel ace , garchomp's blade was glowing white and salamance's front claws were surrounded in ghost energy.

Garchomp used glowing blade against salamance who used shadow claw against him.

"Garchomp use dragon rage " said Cynthia

"Salamance you use dragon rage too" said ash

Both salamance and garchomp opened their mouth and send draconic energy at each other which collided in mid air results in smoke and dust.

"Garchomp use dig" said Cynthia

"Salamance take it in to air and wait for garchomp to surface" said ash

"Now garchomp,use iron head" command Cynthia

"Salamance use iron defence back to back then use iron tail and dragon tail when garchomp surfaces up" said ash

Salamance glew white three times and then garchomp dig his way out with his head glowing with silver aura.

Salamance then prepare to hit garchomp hard with dragon and iron tail.

"Grab salamance's tail and then use brutal swing then use dragon rush" said Cynthia

Garchomp then grabbed salamance's tail and then swing him around 360°.

"Salamance quick balance yourself and then use zenheadbutt." Commanded ash

But before salamance could balance himself garchomp rammed into him with dragon rush.

"Now garchomp use stone edge then use dualchop "commanded Cynthia

"Salamance use protect then use dragon rage followed by hydropump " commanded ash

Garchomp send out multiple sharp edge stone projectiles at salamance who protected himself with green dome of energy and then garchomp rushed at salamance with glowing blades. Salamance then opened his mouth and then launched huge stream of water at garchomp which send him straight towards ground.

"Garchomp use draco meteor" said Cynthia

"Salamance use protect followed by steelwing " said ash

Garchomp went high in air prepared orb of draconic energy and launched in sky which split into multiple small on the other hand was on ground so he created dome of green meteor showers ended salamance flew in air with the wings shining silver.

"Grarchomp grab him and then use fire fang " said Cynthia

"Salamance use dragonclaw" said ash

As garchomp flew near salamance ,salamance's claws turned green and then it hit garchomp sending him away. Then salamance hit garchomp with steel wing.

"Garchomp balance yourself and use flamethrower" said Cynthia

"Salamance use twister and add hydropump in it" said ash

 _"Salamance can you hold yourself in twister for five minutes " asked ash_

 _"Yes ash" said salamance_

 _Salamance then prepared twister and then added hydropump to it._

" now get inside it and then prepare giga impact " said ash

 _"OK ash" said salamance as he dived in twister_

"What ash is up to" said red

"Garchomp use draco meteor straight inside twister" commanded Cynthia

 _"Salamance quick stop giga impact and use double team then use substitute to attack mega garchomp with hyperbeam" said ash_

After Cynthia's order garchomp fired dracometeor straight in twister which exploded and meteor start circling inside it.

After few second many copies of salamance came out of twister straight for garchomp.

"Garchomp stone edge" said Cynthia

Garchomp then fired multiple sharp edge stone at salamance but the copies vanished away then a orange beam came struck garchomp sending him away.

When everyone look the direction from which beam came they saw salamance was hovering in air.

"Garchomp use sandstorm then use iron head " commanded Cynthia

Garchomp glowed orange and sand storm covered the entire area.

 _"Ash I can't see him" said salamance_

 _" well it gonna be difficult but see if you can feel him,then grab him and use firefang and then use hydropump on close range" said ash_

 _"Got it ash" said salamance_

Garchomp then came with head covered in silver aura directly for salamance hitting him in chest ,salamance then grab garchomp instantly and used firefang on his neck giving him burn effect. Then he used hydropump which send garchomp crashing down to earth which creates a five feet deep crater.

"Garchomp...!" Said Cynthia in worry as garchomp was worn out due to battle and same is case with salamance who was pantingvheavily in air while hovering.

"Ash let's finish it" said Cynthia to which ash nodded

"Garchomp, Salamance use giga impact" said ash and Cynthia

-Back in pokemon village room-

"Hey guys look,there is salamance up there but looking different" said misty as they are in Ash's room

"Yeah you are right, what you think who was battling there" said serena

"So why don't we go and see" said Brock

"Yeah let's go" said Gary

-back with ash -

salamance who was hovering in air surrounded in yellow and purple energy and dived down towards garchomp who was standing in crater surrounded in same energy flew towards salamance. In mid air both screams their name and collided results in release of smoke, shock waves and sending dust off ground and explosion. The last move made both crashed at ground.

"Garchomp...!" Said Cynthia in worry

"Salamance are you ok buddy" said ash

Both stood up at same time but salamance fell again and went unconscious as he reverted back to normal form.

"Salamance unable to battle garchomp is the winner" said Riley as garchomp reverted back to normal form before recalled by Cynthia back to pokeball.

"Lucario you know what to do" said ash as lucario came and used heal pulse on salamance.

"Ash that was amazing battle,your salamance is awsome, when you caught him" asked Cynthia

"Well salamance is with me from past ten years" said ash as he rubbed salamance's head getting a lick in return.

"Well that explains why he is so powerful" said alder

"Wow Ash's salamance goes toe to toe with garchomp, man this kid is something else" said Wallace

"Diantha you want to battle next" asked Cynthia

"Let's battle Ash" said Lance

"Yeah sure..." Said ash

"Well ash I am going with kammo-o" said lance as he send out his dragon and fighting type from alola region

" Metagross you are up" said ash as metagross came in front of ash.

To be continue...

 **Well this mark end of chapter 56. Ash is having practice battle with champions.**

 **So tell me in reviews what you guys think about this chapter and what are the points missing in this chapter.**

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu, gengar,alakazam, venusaur, blastoise, primeape, pidgeot

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen,bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

 _'telepathy'_

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

(A/N: well guys I am happy with the reviews I am getting. Yeah I know that this story has some or major grammatical errors which I will try to improve as English is not my primary this is the reason I thought of writing this fanfic in first place.

Secondly: I will try to modify previous chapters whenever I get a chance to do so.

Third: And for next thing is some readers suggested me that ash should have children of all legendary pokemon to which I want to say that legendaries may join him in other region whenever he travel there but legendaries will be limited in number

Fourth:About lucario trainer well for that you have to stay tune guys.

Last but not the least, please leave your me your suggestions which you think should be incorporated in this story,that will make it awsome,any battle ideas...etc.

Thankyou Guys and enjoy the chapter ..

)

 **CH 57: A friend in deed**

"Diantha you want to battle next" asked Cynthia

"Let's battle Ash" said Lance

"Yeah sure..." Said ash

"Well ash I am going with kommo-o" said lance as he send out his dragon and fighting type from alola region

" Metagross you are up" said ash as metagross came in front of ash.

"Metagross... Meta" said metagross.

"Ko mo o mo " said kommo-o

"Hmm looks like metagross is with you for long time ash" asked Wallace

"Yup he is with me from same span of time as lucario and salamance are"said ash

"Let's begin" said Lance to which as nodded and metagross took his fighting stance

"kommo-o use focus blast ! Metagross shadow ball !" Said both Lance and Ash

Kommo-o clubbed his paws and prepared a orb of focus energy and send it at metagross, metagross on other hand send shadow ball at incoming focus blast which resulted in explosion upon connecting.

" Metagross use gyroball !" said ash

"kommo-o use dragon claw to stop metagross" said lance.

Metagross opens up all of his arms which glowed white and started spinning towards kommo-o ,kommo-o claws glows green and slashed incoming are on contact each other for few seconds after which they repelled each other.

"I don't know who will be victorious here but " said Cynthia

"Yeah ,metagross here have great defence and attack power " said diantha

"kommo-o use brick break ! Metagross use ice punch along with bullet punch" said lance and ash together.

Metagross arms glowed blue ad approach towards kommo-o-o and kommo-o arms shine white and leapt towards metagross.

Metagross start punching kommo-o who take his arms up and bring down to block bullet punches.

This happen to continue for next few minutes.

"kommo-o use dragon rage" said lance

"Double team and then gravity" said ash

kommo-o launched dragon rage at metagross who multiplied itself and then use gravity that put more pressure on kommo-o making difficult for him to move.

"Now metagross use ice punch then finish it with psychic" said ash

"kommo-o use flamethrower" said lance

Metagross now coming at kommo-o with claws glowing blue but kommo-o launched stream of flame engulfing metagross in flames making him cry.

"Metagross finish with meteor mash" said ash

"kommo-o use giga impact" said Lance

Metagross's body glows blue and tucks its four arms in and points them at the kommo-o. It then charges full speed at the opponent while spinning clockwise and surrounded in a blue aura.

kommo-o then charged at metagross with blue energy surrounding him.

Upon collission they send smoke everywhere making others unable to see. And when everything clear both were laying on ground unconscious.

"Both kommo-o and metagross unable to battle ,this is a draw" said Riley

"Well done metagross,now take rest" said ash as he go near metagross who responded with happy squeal

" kommo-o return " said lance as he said thanx to dragon type.

"So Diantha you want to battle" asked Lance

"Yeah sure" said Diantha as gardevoir step forward

"So ash whom you want to send next" asked diantha

Ash about to say as greninja landed in front of ninja pose.

"Well I will go with greninja for now" said ash

-Near the bushes-

"Let's go guys before the battle gets over we have to see who is battling there" said Gary

"Now let's see" said Gary as he peaked from behind bushes

"What the hell " said Gary

"What happened" asked misty

"See yourself" said Gary as he step aside.

When misty saw who is battling she said" ash is here and he is battling with champions"

-back with ash-

"Ash Ketchum ...!" Said misty

When ash turned he saw the gang standing there with explain us look.

"Oh hey guys,I am having some practice" said ash

"With champions " asked Brock raising eyebrows

"Hello , ,and hi Lance" said Misty and Brock

"Hi misty, Brock ,serena and " said lance

"It's Reggie sir" said Reggie

"Well Reggie weren't you a semi finalist in sinnoh league six years back " asked Cynthia

" yeah until tobais showed up" said Reggie

"You battled tobais" asked red

"Who is tobais" asked Serena

"Serena he is trainer who uses team of legendary Pokémon in league" said lance

"Isn't legendary Pokémon are rare and how he able to caught legendary Pokémon" asked ash

"Well it's a suspense to us but he mostly uses his darkrai which can defeat half of the team single handedly" said Reggie

"So dad has he defeated anyone of your team" asked ash

"No because he have not challenged us yet,he tends to disappeared after winning the league " said Wallace

"By the way ash you haven't told us how you are here,you said you were going for training" asked Gary

For next two minute ash explain how he is here instead of training.

"Well two matches are draw,and two matches are loss" said ash smiling

Meanwhile the xtranciever of Lance rings.

"Hello.." Said lance

" hey lance ,it's Charles. where are you" asked Charles goodshow

" Well we are training " said lance

"Well lance we have an urgent meeting to discuss about post league event and upcoming league matches in other regions. So kindly bring other champions too" said Charles goodshow

"OK.." Said Lance as xtranciever went off.

"Hey guys we have meeting urgently" said lance

"At 6:30 ..isn't it too early" said Wallace

At this Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys we have to go ,you wanna come" said Lance

"Not yet ,we will stay here for a while." said ash

 _(" see you later ash,pikachu ,lucario,salamance charizard,metagross, greninja) said red's pikachu_

Champions then recalled back their Pokémon except diantha.

"Gardevoir please teleport us back to headquarters " said diantha to which she nodded and teleported away.

"Bye ..." Said ash and his Pokémon collectively.

"Guys I am proud of you,and sorry to you greninja and lucario that you didn't get chance to battle" said ash

 _" no problem ash" said greninja_

" I am gonna send you back now" said ash to which they nodded

 _"Mewthree can you take them back,they are exhausted" said ash through aura bond._

 _" OK ash" said mewthree_

After few seconds mewthree appeared.

 _"Hello guys" said mewthree as he appeared in clearing_

"Hi mewthree" said ash until Reggie asked

"Ash who is this pokemon" asked Reggie

"Well Reggie, he is mewthree actually he was cloned from mewtwo" said ash

"Mewthree meet Reggie, he is our friend" said ash to which he nodded

 _Mewthree's eyes glew blue as he search Reggie for any potential threat but he didn't find any._

 _"Hi ,nice to meet you" said mewthree_

"Reggie you have to promise that please don't spill out the secret that I have mewthree a legendary Pokémon" said ash

"Don't worry ash ,I will not spill out the secret. You have my words" sfid Reggie assuring ash.

"Now guys I want you to go and have rest OK,no training for today but you can supervise others in daily training. " said ash to which they nodded before mewthree teleport away with them.

"Guys what you say ,have some fun time" asked ash

"Fine ..." Said misty

"Now guys let's send out our Pokémon " said ash as he send out his Pokémon along with others.

For next 2 hours they all had fun after which they decided to move back to rooms.

-9:00 am outside pokemon village quarters-

" guys that was best time ,isn't it" asked ash

"yeah we all have fun together,right cyndaquil " asked Serena as she was holding cyndaquil in her arms with pikachu rested on her shoulder

"Guys I am hungry, first let's get fresh and then we will have a delicious meal" said ash

"OK " said all of them

After an hour gang was standing outside.

"Let's go guys,let's first eat then we will head back to Pokémon center to see if next round matchups are posted or not" said ash

"Ok" said everyone

-11:00 am Pokémon center-

After having delightful meal ash and his friends are now heading back to Pokémon center.

"Come on guys let's check out if match ups posted or not." said ash as he went inside

"Hello nurse joy " said ash

"Hello ash, how are you" asked nurse joy

"I am fine,by the way is there any info on final round matchups" asked ash

"Well we have got info that final rounds starting from top 16 will start from tomorrow and for matchup it hasn't declared yet" said nurse joy

" By the way ash someone was looking for you" said nurse joy

"Who was it" asked ash

"It was professor oak and Ketchum" said nurse joy

"Thanx nurse joy,could you tell me where are they" asked ash

"Well they are in room 401 upstairs on fourth floor right next to elevator" said nurse joy

"Thanx nurse joy" said ash

" Guys let's go and meet them" said ash

Ash and gang is now outside room 401 as ash knocked the room.

"Come in " said professor

"Hey mom,professor" said ash

"My ashy,it's good to see you " said Delia as she give ash a death hug.

"Thanx but please let me have some air" said ash

"Sorry , it's good to see how great you were in battle" said Delia as she let ash go.

"Vulpix vul" said vulpix as she nudge her head with Ash's leg

"Hey vulpix how are you" asked ash as she waved her tail in response

"Well I am happy that you feel happy with others and my mom" said ash as he put her down

"Hey professor, mom how you get here" asked ash

"Well mewthree help us get here, he is such a gentle Pokémon, soft at heart and intimidating at outside " said Delia

"Yeah after all he has gone through so much in the past but now its okay" said ash thinking about the event of kanto attack.

"Hey guys come in" said Delia

'Hi Delia, , professor oak" said Ash's friends leaving Reggie

"Hi everyone and ash I can see you have a new friend " asked Delia

"Mom ,professor oak meet Reggie he is from sinnoh region" said ash

"Nice to meet you young boy" said professor

"Well ash I am happy with how you are performing" said professor

"So have you met your dad ash" asked Delia

"Yeah in the morning ,I was about to have a practice session with him but he has to go" said ash

"Yeah, the champion thing is too much to handle " said professor

" So ash when is your next battle" said professor

"No info yet" replied ashl

"Well everyone let's go outside and have a stroll" said professor

" OK " said everyone present in the room

Ash and gang are now outside the inside elevator until they heard a voice.

"Hey please stop the elevator" said a voice

"Huh..." Said ash as he stop elevator door until the person came in front of door

" Hey thanx for stopping the elevator" said the person

"Wow you have pikachu,can I pet him" asked the person

"Um..yeah but sometimes he shocks other person" said ash as he give pikachu to the person

To Ash's surprise pikachu was enjoying the touch.

"Wow your pikachu's fur is smooth ,plus I can tell you are taking good care of him" said the person.

"Hey are you participating in final rounds by the way" asked ash

"Yeah, what about you" asked the person

"Yeah I am battling too" said ash

"Wait a second,are you ash Ketchum by the way, I think I have seen your battle" said the person

"Well you are right and what's your name" asked ash

"Ritchie Akagi" said Ritchie

"Wow your Pokémon sure looks strong" said Ritchie meanwhile the electricity inside elevator start fluctuating and eventually went out making lift stuck in middle of 2nd and 3rd floor.

"Well what should we do now" said misty

"Hey ash can I use your pikachu's electricity" asked Ritchie as he bring out the device

"Well OK,go pikachu" said ash as pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder.

Ritchie then use the device and powered up the lift with help of pikachu's thunder shock which surprised Ritchie that most of thunder shock that pikachu could use aren't powerful as Ash's pikachu has.

"Ritchie that's a some idea,using pikachu's electricity as power source. I am impressed" said professor

"Thanx, by the way I forgot to introduce me to you" said Ritchie

"Hi my name is Ritchie Akagi from frodomar city" saic Ritchie

"Well here is my mom,professor oak,my friends Reggie, Gary,Misty ,Serena and Brock" said ash pointing at everyone

"Nice to meet you all" said Ritchie bowing to each and every person

"Well we are downstairs" said Delia as lift door opens

"Well Ritchie see you later" said ash as they went outside Pokémon center

"Wait can I join you ..." Asked Ritchie

"Yeah sure why not" said ash

"So what's the plan" asked ash

"So why don't we go and visit the shop there" said Delia

"OK..." Said everyone

\- In Pokémon village -

"Attention all trainers ,you all have to give all of your pokemon for physical examination to us which is important to stay in competition,if trainers do not comply, they will be disqualified." said the voice.

"What's going on" asked Reggie

"Let's go and check out there, I think something odd in the physical examination" said Gary

"You guys go ,while we go and visit your dad" said Delia to which they nodded

When ash and gang reach there they saw many trainers are in front of stall where they are depositing their pokeballs.

"Um hello can we know what's going on" asked ash

"Well we are here for Pokémon physical examination to check if your Pokémon are physically fit or not, also to check if they are not being abused by their trainers and if they are,we will take them in protection" said the boy

"So please comply with us or else we have right to escalate the case of non compliance to higher authority of Pokémon league " said the girl.

 _"Ash I have a doubt that this is true or not" said pikachu_

"Guys what you think,don't you think this could be a scam" said ash

"Don't know ash ,maybe we should give them our Pokémon" said Serena

"Serena the things are not like what it seems" said ash

"Kid are you gonna give your Pokémon or we call higher authority" said the boy

"Ash give them ,don't you wanna get disqualified without battling in finals " said Gary

"OK guys if you say so then I will comply but still I feel something is not good" said ash as Ash,Reggie, and Ritchie give their Pokémon.

Ash kept pikachu with himself but the boy spoke

" hey when we say you have to give all your Pokémon means all of your pokemon"

"OK pikachu be alert ,if feel any suspecting give me a mental link" said ash slowly to which he nodded

"You ,why don't you give your Pokémon" asked boy to Brock,Gary,misty and serena

"We are not participating in league" said the group

"OK now you can go and you will get them back at 21:00 in evening" said the girl as gang took their leave

-Time skip 17:00 pm Pokémon center -

 _" Ash there is a problem,come near Pokémon village" said pikachu via aura bond_

 _"Pikachu... What happened" asked ash_

 _"The Pokémon examination thing,it was a huge scam. Those people are Pokémon thief ,set up a trap to get strong Pokémon" said pikachu_

 _"We are coming pikachu let me call help from lab " said ash_

" guys let me call jessie and James" said ash as he went near video phone

Ash then ask Jessie and James to send charizard, crobat, fearow and spiritomb after which he went back to group.

"Guys let's go ,we have a huge problem" said ash

"What happened " asked Gary

"We don't have time to discuss" said ash as he sprinted towards door

"Wait ash we are coming" said Brock,Serena Ritchie,Reggie,Gary and Misty as they follow ash

When ash and his friends reached the place they saw it was empty,the stall was gone and there was a huge crowd assembled.

"Officer they took our pokemon,they said that we will be disqualified if we don't comply to Pokémon league rules." Said one of the trainer.

"We will look into this matter ,keep patience" said officer Jenny

"Ash what's the matter " asked Serena

"Serena that was the scam,all Pokémon examination thing was a scam. A plan to rob our Pokémon" said ash

"Oh my , I am sorry ash ,I told you to give them your Pokémon " said Gary

"It's not about mine Pokémon, it's about Pokémon of other trainers,your Pokémon" said ash

"Guys you stay here ,I will go and get them" said ash

"You help them calm down" said ash to which they nodded

"Ash I am coming with you" said Ritchie to which ash agreed.

"Hey guys you know where And when the thief escaped" asked ash

"Yeah they headed straight for the outside the Pokémon village straight for woods just five minutes ago" replied a kid

"Thanx" let's go Richie

"Crobat come out" said ash as he released his poison type

"Crobat some thief robbed our Pokémon and they are escaping in van outside indigo plateau so find them and give me a mental message when you find them. We will reach there. " said ash

"What pokemon is that ash" asked Ritchie

"He is crobat final form of zubat" said ash

 _"OK ash " said crobat as he flew off outside the indigo plateau._

Ash and Ritchie then started running outside the village.

"Ash how you get to know that this was a scam" asked Ritchie

"Well it's a long story ,but now we have to look for our Pokémon." said ash to which he nodded.

After running for five minutes they reach outside indigo plateau.

"Ash I think it doesn't work out,they will reach far away while we search for them on foot" said Ritchie

 _"Hey crobat found any thing" asked ash_

 _"Not yet but I am still searching" replied crobat_

"Ritchie you are right" said ash as he bring two pokeball out

"Come out guys" said ash as he threw pokeball in air from which emerges fearow and charizard

"Wow you have a charizard " asked Ritchie

"Yeah ,do you have one" asked ash

"Yeah but he kinda don't listen me at this point of time" said Ritchie

"Fearow can you give ride to Ritchie" asked ash to which he nodded

"Ritchie hop on fearow,charizard let's go outside indigo plateau" said ash while hopping on charizard

 _" ash I found them they are stopped in a forest on kanto and jhoto borders" said crobat_

 _"OK crobat stay there we are coming ,to give your location signal send hyperbeam in air" said ash_

 _"OK " said crobat as he fired hyper beam in air._

" charizard have you seen the hyperbeam, flew towards it and fearow follow us " said ash to which they both nodded and increased their speed

After twenty minutes ash and Ritchie reached near crobat.

\- 18:00 pm-

"Um ash we want to get here quick but it was that quick ,I didn't know that" said Ritchie as he was holding his breath

 _" charizard fearow crobat quietly land there " said ash via aura bond to which they nodded_

Upon landing ash recalled them back.

"Ash any idea how to get our pokemon back" asked Ritchie

" Hmm they have keep their Pokémon on guards ash" said Ritchie

"I know what to do" said ash as he pull out pokeball

"Spiritomb come out" said ash as he recalled the forbidden Pokémon

 _"Hello ash " said spiritomb_

"Spiritomb you see van over there ,inside it have our friends and innocent pokemon which they robbed from pokemon league ,so we have to save them" said ash

"And they have put pokemon on guard" said ash

 _" don't worry let me handle them" said spiritomb_

 _Meanwhile Ritchie was scared which spiritomb noticed_

 _"Ash this kid with you is scared" said spiritomb_

 _"Well he needs to be familiar with use,now go quitely and put them to sleep" said ash to which he nodded_

" ash that was spiritomb " said Ritchie cowering in fear

"Yeah so" said ash

"He is forbidden Pokémon and you own it" asked Ritchie

"Don't worry he will not hurt you" said ash

-Back with guard Pokémon-

 _(" hello fellas ,should I show you a trick or you want a treat ") said spiritomb sneaking out of shadow making the guard pokemon cowering in fear._

 _("Who are you intruder and what you want") said the guard Pokémon_

 _(" well I want my friends back which your owners have mistaken for theirs") said spiritomb_

 _("Yeah ,if we allow you to do so" )said guard Pokémon_

 _(" Then take this ,hypnosis") said spiritomb sending hypnotic waves at guard pokemon making it sleep_

 _"Ash everything is clear,you can come" said spiritomb_

" Crobat use use heatwave to melt the rubber of 's go Ritchie" said ash

Crobat then released the wave of heat which melted the tyre making it tilted a little

-Inside van-

"Pikachu..." Said pikachu as he release thundershock but cage in which he is kept absorbed it

"Hey cassidy we got a lottery, see this pikachu "said Butch

"yeah Butch boss will be happy to know that we got the strong Pokémon for team rocket" said cassidy

"And look at power levels of the Pokémon, these few Pokémon can be a part of elite level team in team rockets" said cassidy as she used device to search power level of pokemon inside pokeball.

"Yeah only if boss like them" said butch

"Pikachu. .." Said pikachu as he continue to use thundershock and brick break on cage but it was unbreakable

"Stop wasting your energy rodent,we have made it from high quality alloy " said Butch

 _(" pikachu bro don't worry we are outside the van" )said spiritomb_

 _("Ok " ) said pikachu_

"Hey what's happening" asked cassidy as she feel van is tilted to left

"Let's see" said butch as they went outside.

-Outside van -

"Hey spiritomb,crobat ,Ritchie let's get behind the van" said ash after which they get behind the van

When they get behind the door of the van open from which emerges two people.

"OK Ritchie let's get inside ,this is the time" said ash

"Spiritomb ,crobat return" said ash

 _("OK") said both Pokémon_

When ash get inside he saw pikachu in cage and pokeballs placed outside.

"Pikachu we are here,don't worry" said ash as pikachu relaxed a little bit

"Ritchie let's collect all pokeballs in bag and get out of here" said ash as both start collecting all pokeballs outside bag and put them inside

Meanwhile outside the van

"Hey what happened " said cassidy

"Hey you two wake up " said butch as he start kicking the Pokémon

"Cassidy stop ,if these Pokémon are sleeping here which means there is an intruder 's check inside ,I am sure some one is there" said Butch

"You are right" said cassidy

"Ash make it quick" said Ritchie

"Yeah I am Ritchie" said ash as he is putting pokeball bag.

"Not so quick kids" said butch as flamethrower hit ash.

There was standing people with R written on dress and houndoom standing at their side.

{' Team rocket what they are doing here'} thought ash

"Huh... who are you and why you trick the people to get their Pokémon" said Ritchie

"Well I think its time we should introduce ourselves " said cassidy

(A/N: this motto belongs to their respective owners Cassidy and Butch ,I don't own it")

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double! Both: Here's our mission, so you better listen! Cassidy :To infect the world with devastation! Butch: To blight all people in every nation! Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above! Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight

Ash was looking at them with boring look.

"Who is team rocket ash" said Ritchie

"Wait a minute,after the attack on kanto the team rocket was disbanded ,so how come it is still in operations " asked ash

"You don't have to know anything kid,just give us your Pokémon " said cassidy

"Never ,we will never give you our Pokémon" said ash

"Well then let's battle,I hope that your puny ratata can merely beat us" said butch

"Go houndoom get them" said Butch and cassidy as houndooms step forward

"Go spiritomb use psychic on houndooms then use hypnosis to put them to sleep" said ash as he threw pokeball from which emerges spiritomb

"Sppppiirrriiitttoommmbbb" said cassidy and butch as they saw spiritomb in front of him

Spiritomb them used psychic that immediately knocked out the houndooms and then he used hypnosis and nightmare and dream eater to knock out the Cassidy and Butch.

"Well done spiritomb now take rest" said ash as he recalled the ghost type.

"Now Ritchie find your pokeball while I find mine " said ash as he and Ritchie start finding their pokeballs .

{"Now let see where are you guys"} thought ash as he tried to concentrate on aura of his Pokémon that is emitting from pokeballs as well.

After five minutes Ritchie and ash founded their pokeballs.

"Well Ritchie how you found them" said ash

"I have placed stickers on my pokeball" said Ritchie as he showed his one of the pokeball.

"And you" asked Ritchie

"Well I searched for my Pokémon's aura " said ash

"Aura in the sense what aura user could use" asked Ritchie

"You are right, my uncle Riley told me about this stuff as he is aura guardian in training" said ash

"So can you use aura " asked Ritchie

"Yeah a little bit,I just can speak to my Pokémon with aura" said ash

"You are so cool ash" said Ritchie to which ash blushed a little

"Now pack all pokeball and we have to think how to break the cage" said ash

"Well if we can't break it ,it doesn't mean we can't melt it" said Ritchie

"Thanx Ritchie ,it skipped out of my mind" sad ash as he send out charizard as he and Ritchie went outside of van.

"Charizard help us in melting the cage,and pikachu use protect so that you can't burn out" said ash

"Ritchie let's make a distance" said ash as both get twenty meters away from cage.

Then pikachu formed a green dome and charizard released intense fire which melted the cage with in a second. And heat of fire could be feel twenty meters away.

{' wow Ash's charizard is too powerful '} thought Ritchie

Once cage is melted Ash recalled charizard back and pikachu came to ash running as he hopped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

 _" Thanx ash" pikachu said through aura bond_

"Now first let's go back to Pokémon center" said ash

"Dragonite come out "said ash as he send out pidgeot,dragonite

"Wow ash how many rare Pokémon you have" asked Ritchie

"Well Richie I have approx one hundred and nine Pokémon from all seven regions " said ash

"One hundred and nine,well that's huge team" said Richie in shock

"And dragonite here is hatched from egg" said ash as he gently rub his hand over her head getting a happy squeal in return.

"So you have any flying type with you" asked ash

"Yes I have, come out sonic" said Ritchie from which emerges a pidgeot

"Wow Ritchie your pidgeot is looking good" said ash to which pidgeot give a happy chirp

"Let's go" said ash as pidgeot and dragonite took flight towards indigo plateau.

-19:30 pm indigo plateau-

Crowd was getting impatient as their Pokémon are robbed by playing a trick.

"I hope guys ash bring back the Pokémon" said misty

"Don't worry he will " said Brock

Meanwhile dragonite and pidgeot came at outskirts indigo plateau

"Look guys here they are " said Misty as Ash and Ritchie landed in front of them where officer Jenny was also standing responding to queries of participants

"Thankyou dragonite for your service now have a nice rest" said Ash as he recalled her back. Ritchie done the same with pidgeot.

" Hey officer jenny here are the pokeballs" said ash handing bag to officer jenny

"Thanx young boy ,we don't know how could we repay you" said Jenny

"Well you don't have to" said ash as jenny went back to her duty.

-Time skip 30 min-

Ash has sent his extra Pokémon back at lab and rested for a while and decided to check his next opponent.

"Hey pikachu let's see who we are battling next" said ash as he start walking towards counter of Pokémon center

"Hey ash wait" said Ritchie from behind

"Hey Ritchie, coming to see your next opponent" asked ash

"Yeah, and you" asked Ritchie

"Me too" said ash

"Let's go" Ritchie said

"Hey nurse joy ,is matchups are announced for finals" asked ash

"Yeah here they are" said nurse joy as she pressed button on keyboard and matchups displayed on screen

"So Reggie is battling Omega and we are battling . " said ash which shocked both Ritchie and Ash

To be continue...

 **Have a nice day everyone... :)**

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

 **Ash** : Pikachu, gengar,alakazam, venusaur, blastoise, primeape, pidgeot

 **Serena** : Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

 **Brock** : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

 **Misty** : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

 **Jessie** : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

 **James** : onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

 **With his mom:**

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

 **At training:**

Primeape(m).


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{'thinking'}

'telepathy'

("Poke-speech")

{' pokethink'}

'' aura bond talk"

(A/N: Hello everyone ,this is my next chapter and I don't know how much time it will take me to update chapters but it will be more than two of four weeks as my schedule is too hectic now a days.

Enjoy the chapter guys. :)

CH 58:Friend and Foe Alike

-Last time-

"Hey nurse joy ,is matchups are announced for finals" asked ash

"Yeah here they are" said nurse joy as she pressed button on keyboard and matchups displayed on screen

"So Reggie is battling Omega tomorrow at 10:00 am and and we are battling . " said ash which shocked both Ritchie and Ash

\- Now-

"We ..we are battling each other tomorrow at 12:00 pm" said Ritchie

"Well that would be awsome Ritchie" said ash

"Yeah so let's promise we will give our all into this battle making it rememberable for long time" said Ritchie

"Promised" said Ash as he and Ritchie shook their hands

\- Saturday 10:00 am-

"Ladies and gentlemen here we start the final rounds of indigo league championships. From here onwards finalist are allowed to use full team of six Pokémon. Here we present you our first two participants of final round. The winner of this round will move to top 8 .

Let's welcome on Red Corner Omega and on green corner we have Reggie who have shown great battling skills and participated in hoenn,sinnoh and jhoto league so far" said announcer as both omega and Reggie make their way from inside the tunnel.

Both omega and Reggie were standing opposite each other.

"This will be six on six full battle and the person to knock out the pokemon of other trainer will be the send out your first Pokémon" said refree

"Come my friend" said omega while releasing his lucario

"Go roserade" said Reggie as he threw pokeball in air and from which emerged Roserade a bipedal Pokémon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. It has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of its head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. A male will have a shorter cape than a female. It has a dark-green mask over its red, yellow-lidded eyes. The lower portion of its face is light green, and it holds a bouquet in each hand. It has a red in its right hand and blue in its left. Its limbs and underside are light green. Its feet end with yellow tips.

"Let see" said ash as he pointed pokedex at roserade.

#pokedex entry#

Roserade 'Bouquet Pokémon'. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma , then downs it with thorny whips hidden in its arms. It is final form of budew.

# pokedex entry#

"That roserade surely looks great and strong,isn't it ash" asked Serena

"Yeah,but lucario surely looking powerful " said ash while observing omega

{' there is something odd about him'} thought ash

"Let the battle begin" said refree

"Roserade start with leaf storm" said Reggie

Roserade fired the storm of leafs at lucario but lucario's paws glowed yellow and slammed them in ground after which a wall of rocks emerged blocking the attack.

"What...!" Said Reggie

"How is this even possible" asked Serena

The attack collided with wall destroying and turning it into dust and pebbles.

"Ash we haven't heard him issue any command to lucario." Said Brock

"It is because he is an aura user and a powerful one though" said Riley from behind

"we don't know from where he came but I can tell you that his aura level are higher than mine and Red " said Riley

"We have our informers working on getting more background information on omega" said Riley

"Till the time we have to wait" said Riley

"But you said that aura users are secretive in their work and there are less aura users as well" said ash

"Yes ash but there is another type of aura user formed an organisation along time ago called aura assassins consist of wielders of dark side of aura" said Riley

"Dark side if aura" asked Brock

"Well it is a long topic which I will tell you later,for now let's watch the battle" said Riley as all focused on battle field.

When the dust cleared they all saw only roserade on field and vanished lucario .

{'Where he has gone'} thought Reggie as lucario burst out of ground with aura sphere formed between his paws and launched it at roserade then he formed bone rush enveloped in flames and hit roserade sending him at Reggie's side making him faint.

"Roserade is unable to battle ,lucario wins" declared refree

"Roserade..." Said Reggie as he rushed towards him with worried look .

"Are you alright" asked Reggie

"Rose racer rose..." Said roserade while nodding

"Now have a nice rest" said Reggie as he recalled him back.

"Well what Reggie will send next in order to counter Omega's lucario" said announcer

"Go staraptor" said Reggie as he send out his flying type

"And Reggie send out his staraptor " said announcer

Both staraptor and lucario staring at each other

"Let the battle begin" said refree.

"Staraptor start with Ariel ace into double team" said Reggie

Staraptor then launched towards lucario with Ariel ace leaving a white streak behind him and duplicated himself into multiple copies.

Lucario then closed it's eyes and then jumped in air and launched sphere at staraptor which converted into web which capture the real staraptor.

"Staraptor" screamed Reggie

Staraptor then tried to get up but lucario came above him and launched a devastating fire punch and ice punch continuously making staraptor knockout.

Lucario then went to omega's side.

"Staraptor unable to battle ,lucario wins" said refree.

"And Reggie lost his one team member again and omega still has all of his Pokémon able to battle. Will Reggie is able to make comeback or will he loose the chance to win the league." said announcer.

"Return staraptor" said Reggie while recalling his Pokémon

{' will I able to defeat him or my Pokémon will be toyed by his Pokémon, I don't want to hurt them " } thought Reggie while clutching his fist.

{' well that guy with lucario will be a good challenge for me'} thought the person

"Trainer send out your next Pokémon " said

"Magmortar I choose you my friend" said Reggie as he send out magmortar

"Mage mor tttaaaarrrr" said magmortar as he appeared.

"Reggie chose having a type advantage over lucario but the question remain arise ,will Reggie make comeback with magmortar or he will defeated by hands of lucario and Omega" said announcer

"Come on Reggie do it" said ash

"Let the battle begin" said refree

"Magmortar let's start with fire spin" commanded Reggie

Magmortar then launched the swirling tornado of fire at lucario.

"Lu..cario.." Lucario said as he hit the fist on ground and then again a wall emerged blocking the attack. Then lucario came behind magmortar and then prepared bone rush that engulfed in water viel giving bone rush a water sword effect and then lucario slammed it on magmortar's head sending him away

After few minutes magmortar tried to get up.

"Magmortar use brick break" said Reggie as magmortar tried to get up

"Magmortar ." said magmortar as he stood up and then his hands glowed white.

Lucario then duplicated himself and then prepared water pulse and aura sphere that merged together and took shape of a disc which he threw at magmortar.

"Magmortar dodge them" said Reggie

"It's of no use kid" said omega as the disc also duplicated which hit magmortar from all direction

"Finish it lucario" said omega as lucario send a ball of blue orb in the sky after which the rain started to pour. Once rain is settled lucario glowed blue and then a column of water surrounded lucario who rushed at magmortar smashed into him.

"Lucario" said lucario as he launched a bigger aura sphere at magmortar knocking him out.

"Magmortar..." Reggie screemed as magmortar and as laying unconscious.

"Omega is now leading with the score of 3-0. Since Reggie lost his half team we will take a break of fifteen minutes after which the battle will resume" said announcer

"Sorry magmortar, it was my fault" said Reggie as he was knealt down at side of his Pokémon

"Magmortar..mag" magmortar said assuring him

"Thanx Buddy "said Reggie as he recalled him

After this Reggie moved to his locker room

"Poor Reggie, he didn't even get a chance to land a hit on him" said Serena

"Yeah his lucario is too fast and strong" said ash

"That guy is strange" said misty

-back in sinnoh region-

"Reggie please you have to win the match and please don't surrender" thought Paul

"Hey Paul what you think will Reggie make it or he will return home soon" asked Barry

"Shutup you yellow hair" said Paul while giving a low growl

"Chill Paul , I was just joking" said Barry

" You better be" said Paul as he look at television screen again

-back at indigo plateau after15 minutes-

" Here we go again. After a short interval we are back and now for your information everyone omega is leading in match as Reggie has lost his half team. Now we have to see how this battle will end" said announcer

" trainers send out your pokemon" said refree

" go empoleon " said Reggie as he send out fully evolved water type from sinnoh

"And Omega sended out his lucario again , will this be a end of Reggie and his dream of winning kanto league." said announcer making crowd erupted in cheers.

" let the match begin " said refree

" empoleon start with aquajet" said Reggie

Empoleon surrounded in water and then propelled towards lucario.

Lucario was waiting for empoleon to come near him. Once empoleon is near lucario ,lucario's fist then covered in aura which grew bigger and took form of big fist which was then started crackling with electricity and upon contacying with empoleon the electricity curse through him making him yo stop his attacks

Lucario then grabbed his fin and threw him high in air. Lucario then fired a bigger aura sphere in the air that burst into smaller spheres that hit empoleon

"Empoleon use steelwing" said Reggie as empoleon stood up and then rushed at lucario with wings glowing

lucario then rushed towards empoleon and launched barrage of kicks and punches.

After few minutes empoleon was laying on ground.

"Common empoleon wake up" said reggie

"Empo...le..on" said empoleon in low voice as he struggled to stand up but he fell ddown eventually.

"Empoleon unable to battle,lucario wins" refree declared

{' why why can't I even land a hit on him. I think I should forfiet my match. It will be better than hurting my Pokémon'} Thought Reggie

"Trainer send out your next Pokémon" refree said

"I forfiet" said Reggie shocking everyone while some people spit the drink back as they were drinking .

"What" asked refree

"Yes you heard it right,I don't want to hurt my Pokémon, plus I have only two pokemon left but omega he still has all of his pokemon able to battle " said Reggie

"Is this is your final decision " asked refree

"Yes" said Reggie to which he nodded

"Ok then ,Reggie officially forfiet the match which mean Omega wins the match and he is moving to battle in top 8 of finals" declared refree

"Well Reggie lost it huh" said ash in sad tone

"But ash even if he stayed in battle then he still couldn't make it" said Riley

"You are right uncle Riley" said ash

"Let's go and meet Reggie" said ash as they went to meet him

\- pokemon center -

"Hey Reggie" said ash

"Oh hey ash " said Reggie looking at another direction

"Sorry Reggie that you lost" said Riley

"So how are they" asked ash

"Well they are fine,just needs some rest" said Reggie

"So who are you battling next " asked Reggie

" I am battling Ritchie " said ash

"where is he" asked Reggie

"Well he went for some training " said ash

\- back in sinnoh-

{' he ...he forfeited that easily. His Pokémon, his Pokémon that are weak. He give them love but what they do for him. They don't even try to fight back'} thought Paul

"Paul hey Paul back to earth" said Barry

" Huh what you want now" asked Paul

"You were lost so I think.." Said Barry

"Leave it ..I am leaving" said Paul as he went upstairs towards his room

"Where " asked Barry

"On my own journey" said Paul

"But aren't you going to wait till he arrives" asked Barry

"You can stay here.I am going, the more I wait more I will rust" said Paul making his way upstairs

{"What is happening to him"} thought Barry

After ten minutes Paul came downstairs with his belonging and turtwig by his side

"Turtwig listen carefully, we are going to start our journey now so just bid farewell to this place." Said Paul

"Turtwig tur" said turtwig tilting his head

"Paul are you sure you wanna leave right now" asked Barry

"Yeah now don't dare to stop me,plus you can stay here as long as you want" said Paul

"Wait,piplup come out" said Barry as he threw pokeball from which piplup emerged.

"Piplup pip" said piplup

"Piplup Paul and turtwig are leaving for their journey so I want you to say bye to them" said Barry

Piplup the went near turtwig and said have a happy conversation. They both shook foot and fins before Paul call back turtwig.

"Pip..." Piplup said in confusion as they both saw Paul making way out of town

"Paul we will battle someday in future,so get stronger or else I will fine youuuuuu" said Barry as Paul vanished out of sight

"Well piplup its you and me here till Reggie come back " said Barry to which he nodded

Meanwhile videophone rings at Reggie's house as Barry picked up the phone

"Hello Barry here" said Barry

"Hi Barry how are you,but what are you doing there and where is Paul" said Reggie

"Truth to be told he left on his journey and he told me that I can stay here till you arrive back in sinnoh " said Barry

"Oh is that so then you can stay and I will return back in a month. Now I have to go" said Reggie

"OK Good bye ,see you later" said Barry

\- indigo plateau pokemon center-

"Um Ash I have to say that I need to return back to pallet as Jessie and James find it difficult to handle all those pokemon" said professor

" Ok professor I will call you back when I need to switch the team"said Ash as professor leave the place

" So Ash i think you should prepare for your next battle" said Misty

"Well I am ready misty don't worry about me" said ash

"What you say pikachu " asked ash

(" yeah we are ready") said pikachu

-Time skip 1.5 hours -

\- 12:00 pm-

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen in our next battle of top 16 battles of final round. On Red corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and on green corner we have Ritchie Akagi from frodomar city. Without any delay let's begin the battle " said announcer

"Hey ash it's great to see you. But as we promised we will not hold back. We will give our all" said Ritchie

"Don't worry Ritchie even I don't want to hold back" said ash

"Now trainers this will be six on six battle. Once any side looses three Pokémon then we will have a break of fifteen minutes . understood" said refree to which both nodded

"Now send out your first pokemon" said refree.

"Go Ralf ! Go primeape!" Said Ash and Ritchie as the send out their Pokémon

(" wow my first official battle") said primeape as he emerged from pokeball

"Yes primeape ,now are you ready" asked ash to which he nodded

"Get ready Ralf this will be your first battle" said Ritchie

"Poli...wrath" said Ralf looking at primeape

 **Primeape vs Poliwrath**

"Let the battle begin" said refree.

"Ralf use bubble beam" said Ritchie

"Poli..." Ralf said as he launched the beam of bubble

"Primeape use fire punch in Bible beam and then use focus energy followed by stone edge" commanded ash

primeape's fist covered in fire and then primeape start punching bubble beam evaporating the primeape glowed red and then he launched the sharp edge projectiles at Ralf

"Ralf use Brick break on stone edge and then use hydropump " commanded Ritchie

Ralf's fist glowed white and then start hitting stone edge and then launched the stream of water at primeape.

"Primeape counter with overheat and then use close combat" commanded ash

Primeape glowed red and then launched then blast of extreme fire at Ralf. Both attacks collided and results in smoke.

"OK primeape get in smoke and then use thunderpunch" said ash

"Ralf stay alert primeape can came out of anywhere , and prepare dynamic punch" said Ritchie

"Poli...wrath" Ralf nodded

(" Primeape use doubleteam before you charge on Ralf with thunderpunch ") said ash

(" OK ash") said primeape as he prepared his duplicates.

Primeape then came out of smoke with fist crackled in electricity.

"Now Ralf use dynamic punch" said Ritchie as he punched primeape but primeape vanished .

After this multiple primeape appeared.

" Ralf when primeape came near you grab his hand and then use circle throw " said Ritchie

Primeape was about to hit Ralf but Ralf then grabbed his hand and then swing him above his head and threw far away

"Primeape are you OK" asked ash

"primeape...(" yes ash ,but now it's end of Ralf ") " said primeape

"Primeape now use full power thunder " said ash as primeape glew yellow and launched thunder towards sky which rocketed back at Ralf with full power hitting him.

Once thunder is over Ralf was standing still there.

"Ralf are you OK" asked Ritchie but there was no answer after which Ralf fell down

"Poliwrath is unable to battle ,primeape wins. Trainers send out your next Pokémon" said refree

"Nice job Ralf, take a nice rest" said Ritchie as he recalled him

"Way to go primeape you won" said ash ash both primeape and ash hug each other.

(" congratulations primeape, you nailed it") pikachu said

(" thanx pikachu") said primeape while raising his fist.

"Now take a well deserving rest primeape" said ash as he recalled him back

"Ash you and your pokemon are great" saic Ritchie

"Thanx but you are no less Ritchie" said ash

"Trainers send out your next Pokémon " refree said

"Go shade ! Go gengar !" Said ash and Ritchie as they send out their pokemon

"So shade is umbreon huh " said ash

"Gengar are you ready " asked ash

(" yes ash") said gengar

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Umbreon Vs Gengar**

" shade start with quick attack" said Ritchie

"Gengar use flaming electric dark punch" said ash

"Flaming what.." Asked Ritchie

"Well Ritchie it is a combo move" said ash

Umbreon was rushing at gengar but gengar's right fist encased in fire and left one in electricity then he hit both punch together that transfer both electricity and fire on each fist making them both crackled with electricity and fire then gengar fired shadow punch which absorbed fire and electricity making it burning and crackled with electricity that hit umbreon sending her away.

Umbreon then back flip and balanced herself on ground.

"Shade use darkpulse" said Ritchie

"Gengar dodge it and then use focus blast this n fire shadow ball" said ash

Umbreon used darkpulse but gengar launched orb of focus energy at umbreon which decimated the dark pulse then gengar launched shadow ball

"Shade send shadow ball back with irontail and then use psychic" said Ritchie

"Gengar dodge with substitute and then use hypnosis and then use dream eater" said ash

Umbreon's tail glowed silver and then she send shadow ball away and then landed on ground after which her eyes glew blue but before it gengar used substitute which took the attack for him.

{"Where could gengar be" } thought Ritchie

"Umbreon stay alert gengar could come out of aanywhere" said Ritchie as umbreon closed d her eyes and tried to sense him but it was of no use.

Meanwhile gengar came in front of her and send hypnotic waves that put her to sleep and then he used dream eater making her faint instantly.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, gengar wins" said refree

"Shade return ,nice job" said Ritchie as he recalled her

"Gengar you too return ,nice job" said ash as he recalled gengar back

"What a beautiful match everyone ,ash defeated two of Ritchie's Pokémon without loosing a single one "said announcer

" wow ash is going great" said Brock

"Yeah you are right Brock after all he is ash Ketchum ,battling and eating are two things that he does better" said misty at which everyone burst into laughter

"Trainers send your next Pokémon" said refree

"Go sonic..! Go pidgeot !" said ash and Ritchie as they send out their Pokémon

"Pidgeot...pi" said Ritchie's pidgeot

(" hey ,please someone remove that mirror, I can't see my opponent ") said pidgeot making ash laugh

"Wow ash you too have a pidgeot" asked Ritchie

"Yes..." Said ash

"Pidgeot that is not a mirror ,that is another pidgeot" said ash

(" Hello ") said Ritchie's pidgeot

("Hello you too, and please don't hold back") did Ash's pidgeot to which he nodded

"Well what a coincidence, ash and Ritchie have same Pokémon" said Serena

"Well we can't say it a coincidence, it is just matter of time" said Brock

"Ladies and gentlemen both trainers selected same Pokémon. The battles are going interesting day by day as we are moving towards quarter finals and semi finals." Said refree

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Pidgeot vs pidgeot**

"Sonic start with quick attack" said Ritchie

"Pidgeot use heatwave to stop sonic" said ash

Sonic dashed towards pidgeot with quick attack while pidgeot flapped his wings and send the wave of heat at sonic but sonic doesn't stop with it and crashed into pidgeot.

"Pidgeot let's heat up the match, use heat wave" said ash to which pidgeot nodded and then he glowed red and start flapping wings creating the current of hot winds.

" sonic use steel wing" said Ritchie as sonic went high up in air and then came towards pidgeot with glowing wings.

"Pidgeot stop heatwave and then use hidden power" said ash as pidgeot stopped flapping his wings and then glowed white after whoch multiple small orbs surrounded him and then it hit sonic which covered sonic in thunder waves making him paralyzed making him fall on earth.

"sonic can you move" asked Ritchie to which he tried to getup but he failed.

"pidgeot use brave bird" said ash as pidgeot took flight in air and then came down towards ground with wings tugged in and then opened the wings wide making him surrounded in blue energy.

"sonic quickly evade it" said Ritchie

Before sonic could evade attack pidgeot rammed into him sending him away.

"sonic ...!" said Ritchie in worry

"pidgeot pidg" said sonic as he flew up in the air.

"way to go sonic" said ritchie as sonic flew up in air

"Ash I have to say your pidgeot is great but we will not surrender that easily" said Ritchie

"sonic use giga impact" said Ritchie

" pidgeot you use giga impact too" said ash

Both pidgeot flew towards each other with surrounded in orange and purple streak of energy and then collided with each other results in explosion and smoke. Once smoke cleared sonic was laying unconcious while pidgeot was breathing heavily while settled on ground.

"Ritchie's pidgeot is unable to battle Ash's pidgeot wins" refree declared

"Oh no Ritchie he is loosing" said Reggie

"Well this is what a pokemon battle is , at one point someone is winning and somebody is loosing" said Brock

"Since green corner lost his three pokemon ,we will take a fifteen minutes interval" said announcer as Ash and Ritchie went back to their respective locker room

 **\- With Ash-**

 _("Hey guys I hope I am not getting too hard on Ritchie") asked Ash to his pokemon_

 _(" No you are not ash ") said venusaur_

 _("Well this is what pokemon battle is Ash, we can't let our personal feelings in between the battle. We know that you and he become friends too quickly but come on he too wants you to give your all") said butterfree_

 _("Thanx Guys, we will give our all and we will not hold back") said Ash_

 **\- With Ritchie-**

"Hey guys you have done great job out there " said Ritchie to his pokemon

"pika pi pikachu" said pikachu

"You are right sparky , we will fight till end. We know that ash is great trainer, he loves his pokemon like I love you guys. He is caring towards his pokemon. Even if we lost we will be glad that we lost to a great friend" said Ritchie

"pi pika pikachu" said pikachu

"you are right ,we have to be cautious while battling with charizard ,I don't know why he doesn't listen to us" said Ritchie to which pikachu shrugged

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen ,we are back for second half of top 16 match between Ritchie Akagi and Ash Ketchum who battled great. Ritchie lost his half team and Ash still has all of his pokemon able to battle. Now without any delay let's begin second half " announcer said as Ash and. Ritchie made their way to their respective sides

"Now Trainers send your next pokemon" said refree

"Go Happy" said Ritchie as he send out is butterfree

"Well what you have to say about this now brock" said Misty

"Ok fine but since Ash has most of common pokemon at his disposal we can't say that this is coincidence because every other trainer has one of the pokemon that ash owns" said Brock clarifying himself

"we will see " said misty

"Ok now let us watch the battles" said Riley annoyed by the argue between Brock and Misty

"Go alakazam" said ash as he send out his psychic type

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Alakazam vs Butterfree(Happy)**

"Happy let's start with Gust " said Ritchie

"Alakazam start with teleport and then use disable" said Ash

Butterfree flapped his wings creating strong wind current straight towards alakazam. Alakazam then teleported away.

{' where he go'} thought Ritchie as. butterfree was also looking around him.

meanwhile alakazam appeared behind butterfree and his eyes glowed blue enveloping butterfree ,making gust attack disable.

"ok alakazam lets use gravity" said ash as alakazam's eyes glew pink after which butterfree feel pressure on him.

Eventually butterfree was descending towards ground.

"what's going on " asked Ritchie

"Ritchie gravity is a move that make flying type pokemon unable to fly" said ash

"now alakazam use teleport with firepunch and then psychic" said ash

Alakazam then teleported away and came behind happy and then hit him with fist engulfed in fire and then used psychic to throw him off.

Happy was laying unconscious few feet behind Ritchie.

"Ritchie's butterfree is unable to win ,Ash and his alakazam wins" refree declared

"Well done alakazam I am proud of you ,now take a good rest" said ash as he recalled his alakazam

"Well done happy and I am sorry bud" said Ritchie as he recalled him back

"Wow ash you are battling good,now let me send my ace Pokémon " said Ritchie as he enlarged a pokeball

"Go zippo" said Ritchie as he send out his Pokémon

"Char...iza...rd char" said charizard as he came out of pokeball and and flamethrower in air in every direction

"Well Ritchie send out his charizard and let us see what Ash will send" said announcer

"Charizard..." Said charizard as charizard send flamethrower in air once again

"And it looks like Ritchie's charizard has some control issues" said announcer

"Go venusaur" said ash as he send out his venusaur

"And ash selected a venusaur a grass type who is at disadvantage " said announcer

"Well that charizard sure needs some disciplinary training" said Serena

 _(" hey ash this charizard seems arrogant ,what you say should we teach him some lessons") asked venusaur_

 _" not now venusaur, first we have to ask Ritchie about charizard's history as charmender" said ash_

"Um let the battle begin" said refree

 **Charizard vs venusaur**

"Charizard use flamethrower" said Ritchie

As Ritchie ordered charizard to use flamethrower but charizard neglected him and then start scratching his neck with his claw.

And then started licking his tail and then started yawning and then laid down in front of venusaur

"Well it seems charizard doesn't look interested in his opponent" refree said

"Charizard please listen me" Ritchie begged to charizard as he started taking nap

 _(" hey you overgrown lizard ,why don't you listen your trainer and friend") said venusaur_

 _(" he is not my trainer and by the way I hate trainer word,there is no thing like trainer") said charizard in uninterested way_

"Charizard return" said Ritchie as he decided to recall him back but he dodged the beam

 _(" listen you lizard if you don't battle,your trainer will be disqualified ") said venusaur_

 _(" I don't care ,I am most powerful right now,his pokemon are weak as they lost to that kid's Pokémon ") said charizard_

 _(" his name is Ash and he is my trainer,friend and family member plus he is friend of your trainer too, and if you think you are strong then why don't you battle me without my trainer commanding me just you and me") said venusaur_

 _(" don't think so ,without your trainer commanding you ,you will loose") said charizard_

 _("Ash can we battle on our own ") asked venusaur_

 _" well let me ask" said ash as he turned to refree and said_

"Hey refree my venusaur wants to battle on his own so is it against to rule or not " asked ash

"Well not necessarily, unless your Pokémon cross the boundary and kills the opponent's Pokémon. You are allowed to do so" said refree

 _" hey venusaur you are good to go but just try to use fifty percent of your try not to kill him just make sure he is unable to battle" said Ash._

 _("OK") said venusaur as he glared back at the charizard who is giving him scary look_

"Ritchie charizard and venusaur will battle on their own but promise me after the match you have to tell me about history with charizard as charmender" said Ash

" OK ash " said Ritchie

"So ash will let venusaur battle on his own" asked Gary

"Yes and it will be a great twist in the match" said Riley

"You know when Pokémon battle on their own their wild instinct kicked up and they can make a battle great to watch" said Riley

 _(" well you have called your funeral flower") said charizard as he rushed at venusaur with dire punch_

 _(" we will see tailflame,take this ") said venusaur as he released his vines at charizard who dodged it quickly_

 _(" you can't defeat me ") said charizard as his wings glowed silver signalling the use of steel wing as well as he released flamethrower making venusaur retracted his vines._

 _("Then you are mistaken ,there is someone stronger than us somewhere in this world") said venusaur as he released storm of leafs along with magical leaf that hit charizard sending him away_

 _("Bullshit,bow take this,dragon breath ") said charizard while releasing the breath of draconic energy_

 _("Find me first") said venusaur as he made his double copies before dragon rage could hit him_

 _(" sunny day ") sud venusaur as he send orb of solar energy in sky increasing the temperature around the field_

 _(" thanx venusaur now you made my job easy, here take this -firespin") said charizard as he send the swirling tornado of flame at venusaur_

 _All copies of venusaur then vanished leaving no sign of venusaur._

 _(" where are you flower") said charizard as he was standing in mid field looking around himself for venusaur._

 _(" right behind you lizard") said venusaur as he dug his way outside and launch solar beam at charizard sending him away_

" wow look at this everyone ,Ash's venusaur his toying charizard that easily ,it seems charizard having trouble keeping venusaur at bay" said announcer

"Wow your venusaur is too good Ash" said Ritchie

" Thanx Ritchie, but it was all venusaur's hard work" said ash

 _(" Way to go venusaur,tell that charizard who is the boss") said pikachu_

 _(" thanx pikachu") said venusaur_

 _(" listen flower you have already pissed me off,now you have to deal with this") said charizard as he get high up in air and then came at venusaur with his claws glowing in green energy taking shape of claws_

 _(" so you think a dragon claw could stop me,no. Here take this protect ") said venusaur as he created green dome of energy blocking the dragon claw. Then venusaur prepared swirling tornado of leafs that venusaur send at charizard which strikes him giving cuts and bruises on his skin._

 _(" now you have crossed your limit") said charizard as he surrounded in red flare and rushed at venusaur_

 _("Now let's put you to sleep fire lizard") said venusaur as he start whistling that create a song which is wonderful to hear and then the song start putting charizard to sleep._

" Wow we don't know that pokemon could fight on their own that well" said Serena

"Only if they are trained to battle alone, and I must say ash has done great job in that field" said riley

"I think charizard will not wake up soon" said Gary but all of sudden a loud roar heard

"Wow thanx Gary" said misty in sarcastic way

 _(" what you wake up too soon") said venusaur_

 _(" what you thought,that you can put me to sleep for long") said charizard as he came at venusaur with dragon rush_

 _(" now take this grass pledge") said venusaur as he slammed his foot on field and then column of leafs erupted from beneath the ground_

 _The column of leafs struck charizard sending him away but charizard regain his balance. Charizard and venusaur both are heavily panting._

 _(" Hey flower this is the last warning I am giving you") said charizard as he rushed at venusaur_

 _(" not a chance, here take this vine whip ") said venusaur as he launched his vines at charizard_

 _(" not now") said charizard as he grabbed both of venusaur's vines._

"What charizard grabbed venusaur's wine" said Serena

 _(" now you are trapped lizard") said venusaur as he glowed green as green glow transferred through vine towards charizard and surrounded him after which the health of charizard transferred to venusaur._

"What " said Ritchie

"Ash's venusaur used giga drain on charizard" said announcer

"Wow venusaur used a great strategy" said Brock

"You are right,we can't under estimate our pokemon ,sometimes they are great strategist than a trainer,wild instinct you remember" said Riley

 _(" now take this ,frenzy plant") said venusaur as he glowed green and stomp on ground and multiple roots appeared from beneath the ground ,as the roots hit charizard it send him away making him faint instantly._

"Charizard is unable to battle, venusaur wins" declared refree

"Hey venusaur you battle amazing. Now take a well deserved rest" said ash as he recalled venusaur back in his pokeball.

"Ash that was amazing battle" complemented Ritchie while recalling his charizard

"Now trainer send your final Pokémon" said Refree

"Ash this is my best Pokémon, a friend I can trust more than myself " said Ritchie

"Go sparky" said Ritchie as he send out his pikachu

"Pika pi( wow my turn has finally come)" said pikachu

"Hi sparky" said ash

(" hello") said sparky

"Go blastoise" said ash as he send out his water type

"Ash Ketchum selected blastoise against pikachu " said refree

"Ritchie let's give our all" said ash to which he nodded

"Let the battle begin" said refree

* * *

 **Pikachu (Sparky) vs Blastoise**

Both pikachu and blastoise are glaring at each other.

 _"Blastoise pikachu are fastest pokemon ,their usp is their speed,so let's make him slow down first" said ash_

(" wow ash that's a great idea") said blastoise as he looked at pikachu

"Sparky use quick attack" said Ritchie

"OK blastoise use blizzard on whole field" said ash

Pikachu started with quick attack as he leave a white trail while approaching blastoise and blastoise on other hand blastoise smrelaese the storm of ice at pikachu making him unable to see his opponent

"Pika pi " said pikachu as he feel difficulty in moving further

"Sparky use flash" said Ritchie

Pikachu then start glowing white and ultimately released his he white light that blinded every one and at same time blizzard ended making the field covered in ice. Ice converted the field in to ice field.

"And here look it folks Ash's blastoise frozen the field,we have to see what ash is planning to tackle Ritchie's pikachu" said announcer

"Pikachu ...pi" said pikachu as he tried to balance itself but ice makes it difficult for pikachu to stand up.

{ ' oh man this ice , this is making difficult for me to move '} thought pikachu

"sparky use irontail on the ice to break it and then use dug your way underground" commanded Ritchie

"Blastoise use aquajet and zenheadutt together on sparky before he get underground and then use Aura sphere " commanded ash

sparky's tail glows silver and slammed on ice which break it apart and then jump high in air after which he came at ground. But before sparky could get underground blastoise slammed into him with water jet surrounding him.

"Now sparky use thunder" said Ritchie as sparky balanced himself

"Blastoise use protect and then use dragon pulse followed by gyroball" commanded ash

pikachu(sparky) send the bolt of electricity in sky which rocketed towards blastoise.

Blastoise then use protect by creating dome of blue energy and then prepared the dragon pulse pulse struck pikachu sending him away and then blastoise withdraw himself and then start spinning making him glowed silver.

"Sparky we know we can't win but use volt takle now" said Ritchie as sparky surrounded himself in electricity while running and collided with blastoise.

Blastoise's gyroball contacted with volttackle over powering resulting in smoke and smoke is cleared blastoise was standing with little bit of bruises while sparky was laying unconcious.

"Sparky...!" said Ritchie as he ran towards him and picked him up.

"And ladies and gentlemen with Ritchie's pikachu unable to battle Ash ketchum and his pokemon are winner making him eligible to battle in top 8" declared announcer at which crowd erupted in cheers

"Hey Ritchie ,that was great battle. And I am sorry if I was harsh on you" said ash

"Stop it ash , you were amazing and losses and wins are part of being a trainer. And I am glad that I lost to you" Ritchie said

"And blastoise you have done great job, now take a rest" said ash as he recalled him back

To be continue...

Have a nice day everyone... :)

(A/N: Now Ash is in top eight and Ritchie lost to Ash to which I feel we have to see what future battles hold for Ash and his pokemon.  
So stay tune guys)

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix,alakazam,lucario ,blaziken,pikachu,gengar,mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, gengar,alakazam, venusaur, blastoise, primeape, pidgeot

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

Brock : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish,wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura bond talk"_

(A/N: Hello everyone ,this is my next chapter and I don't know how much time it will take me to update chapters but it will be more than two of four weeks as my schedule is too hectic now a days.

Enjoy the chapter guys. :)

CH 59: New Enemies

-Last Time: -

"And ladies and gentlemen with Ritchie's pikachu unable to battle Ash ketchum and his pokemon are winner making him eligible to battle in top 8" declared announcer at which crowd erupted in cheers

"Hey Ritchie ,that was great battle. And I am sorry if I was harsh on you" said ash

"Stop it ash , you were amazing and losses and wins are part of being a trainer. And I am glad that I lost to you" Ritchie said

"And blastoise you have done great job, now take a rest" said ash as he recalled him back

-Now-

"Hey Ritchie let's go to pokemon center first then we can talk" said ash to which Ritchie nodded

"Hey guys let's congratulate ash on his win" said brock

"Yeah let's go guys" said serena

-Outside stadium-

"Hey Ash, we are here" said misty

 _("Hey Ash , that was amazing battle") said Pikachu as he jumped on his shoulder_

"thanx pikachu" said Ash while petting him

"Oh hey guys, so how you like our battle " asked Ritchie

"Well that was great, but we feel sad that you lost" said Misty

"Nah it's not an issue, we just have to train harder" said Ritchie

"Guys let's go and heal our pokemon first and then Ritchie you have to tell me about past of charizard as charmender" said Ash

"OK Ash" said Ritchie

"And Ash we need to talk in private once you are done with healing your pokemon" said Riley

"Ok uncle Riley" said Ash

-20 minutes later-

"Hey nurse joy , please heal our pokemon" said Ash and Ritchie as they give nurse joy their pokemon

"Yeah sure ,by the way Ash and Ritchie your pokemon were great out there" said nurse joy

"Well you have to wait here for half an hour before your pokemon could heal completely" said nurse joy

"Nurse joy be careful with charizard of mine" said Ritchie

"Don't worry , we deal with these kind of pokemon on daily basis, so be comfortable" nurse joy assured Ritchie

"Ok nurse joy" said Ash

"Now Ritchie we have half an hour so would you like to tell me about charizard" asked Ash

" Yeah sure ,let's sit over there and talk " said Ritchie

After that Ash, Riley,Ritchie,Serena,Gary and Brock sat on couches placed at window side

"Well how should I start" said Ritchie. " Start from how you arrive in kanto " said Misty

"OK, so listen, I was born in saffron city in kanto but before I could turn ten my family had to move to fodomar city in jhoto region because nature of dad's job require relocation. When I turned ten I got my trainer license where I gety starter my sparky who was a pichu back then" said Ritchie

" I want to start my journey in kanto as i born here,then after getting my trainer license from professor Elm in newbark town,I arrive at route connecting jhoto and kanto region where I found zippo my charizard covered in bruises and cuts as charmender. " said Ritchie

"So what happened after then" asked Serena

"Well then I took him back to pokemon center in new bark town where with help of nurse joy he was brought back to health.

But it was not a complete story, the nurse joy told me that she has seen the zippo before which shocked me" said Ritchie

"She told me that she has seen him with a trainer before. Um what was the name" said Ritchie while thinking

"Yeah his name was Damien" said Ritchie

"Damien, you said Damien" asked ash to which he nodded

"So misty ,now you still believe that he and Ritchie doesn't have any similarities " said Brock

"Well I can believe now" said misty

"yeah Damien but he was already escaped from jhoto by that time. After which with help of nurse joy we found that he was spotted in kanto but I was unable to find him.

While I realised that charmender was abandoned for sure I asked him if he want to be my pokemon to which he happily agreed and captured itself. I promised him that we both will find Damien and teach him a lesson " said Ritchie

"Day after day we trained hard,charmender was opening to me and my pokemon. Then one day he evolved in charmeleon and from that day things get worse ,he don't even obeys me and after evolving in charizard he behave more worse" said Ritchie as he finished his story but Ash he was lot more angier

 _(" Thank god ,that bastard died or else I will electrocute him") said pikachu_

"Ritchie do you remember my charizard" asked ash in low tone

"Yeah" said Ritchie

"Well he was abandoned as charmender too" said ash

"What ..." Said Ritchie in shock

"And more shocking is ,he was abandoned by Damien too when I found him" said Ash

Ash then told him how he found charmender and their journey together.

"But he listen to you" said Ritchie

"Yeah" said ash

"So where is Damien ,I want to teach him lesson" asked Ritchie

"Well he is already dead " said ash shocking Ritchie

"How " asked Ritchie

Ash and his friends then told Ritchie all the events of kanto attack .

"So Ritchie once charizard heal completely would you let me talk to him" asked Ash

"OK" said Ritchie

After twenty minutes Ash and Ritchie collected their Pokémon from nurse joy.

Ash then first switched charizard with his other Pokémon on hand and then went back to Ritchie

"Hey Ritchie let's go to battle field behind the pokemon center and try to talk to him" said Ash to which he nodded

"And guys can you wait here ,we will come back quickly " said ash to which all of them nodded

\- At battlefield-

"Charizard come out" said ash as he send him out

 _(" hey ash, what's up bro") said charizard_

" well I have to say that charizard of Ritchie here didn't obeys him and would you like to help Ritchie by talking to him" said ash

 _(" no problem. But what is an issue with charizard") asked charizard_

" well to be put is straight,he was abandoned as charmender before he met Ritchie and the trainer was none other than Damien" said ash

 _(" well he is dead now,but I will help you guys") said charizard_

"Thanx charizard" said Ash

"Ritchie send out zippo" said ash

"OK" said Ritchie

"Zippo come out" said Ritchie as he send out his charizard

When zippo emerged from pokeball he gave a loud roar.

 _(" hey why you called me out kid") said zippo as he looked at Ritchie who only hears the repetition of charizard word._

" zippo you remembered me" asked Ash

 _(" yeah,your green flower defeated me,but send him out I will settle the match with him.") Said zippo_

" I am not here for battle, I just want to say that I know about your past as charmender and what your previous trainer did to you" said ash

 _("Don't say his name,I will find him and kill him" )said zippo_

"You don't have to zippo because he is already dead,but I want you to meet someone,a friend of mine " said ash pointing to his charizard

 _(" hello zippo, ash told me that what happen to you as charmender ") said Ash's charizard_

 _(" by the way ash can I get my own nickname ") asked charizard to which he nodded_

 _(" Well I am not interested") said zippo arrogantly_

"Ritchie let's get inside ,I think its better that both talk to each other in privacy" said ash to which he nodded

"Charizard we are going inside, so please explain him and try that he understood and once job is completed give me a mental link. " said Ash to which he nodded as both went inside pokemon center

-With charizard and zippo-

 _(" well zippo I hear that you disobey your trainer ,I mean your new trainer") said charizard_

 _(" yeah so,he is not a strong trainer,plus he is a kid and I can see that you are also a puppet of that kid's hand") said zippo_

 _(" well I can't agree with you on that point,he is my trainer and my friend and we are a big family of all my pokebuddies and baby pokémon") said charizard_

 _(" Why do I care, all I care is I am powerful among my team members so I don't need instructions ") said zippo_

 _(" still you got defeated by venusaur ,even he is battling on his own") said charizard_

 _(" that was pure luck ") said zippo_

 _(" no that was not,it was the trust that ash put in venusaur and the bond we all share with ash") said charizard_

 _(" I think I should tell you about my past before I met ash as charmender and you will be surprised to know how similar we are") said charizard_

 _(" well go on") said zippo_

 _(" well for beginning I want to say that we have a common past") said charizard_

 _(" common past") asked zippo in confusion_

 _(" yeah we both were abused ,treated bad,and abandoned by the trainer") said charizard_

 _(" well that us coincidence ") said zippo_

 _(" what if I told you that the trainer who abandoned both of us is none other than Damien" ) said charizard_

 _(" what that bastard ,he abandoned you too") said zippo_

 _(" yeah,so when Ritchie took you in your team,you were injured") asked charizard_

 _(" yeah I was attacked by wild Pokémon ") said zippo_

 _(" see if it wasn't for Ash and Ritchie we were dead by now") said charizard_

 _("I thanx arceus that ash become my trainer,he is caring towards me and other pokemon,he keep our needs before his needs. He care for us,if we don't want to fight then he don't made us to. He still train us because the trouble can arrive anytime anywhere . And believe me zippo if you start listening to your trainer you will be a powerful charizard in the world. " ) said charizard_

 _(" and I have to say one thing ,tell me if he scolded you anyday when you disobeys him. Ritchie could abandoned you when you were a charmeleon who don't listen to his trainer but he still keep you and thought you will listen to him but still you are not. Zippo each pokemon needs trainer because that's just the way of the world.") Charizard finished his thoughts after which zippo was in deep thought_

 _(" well I have to spend dome time alone ,so I will return back after a while") said zippo as he flew towards woods_

 _\- forest near indigo plateau-_

 _Zippo founded a secluded area in the forest as he landed there._

 _{" what all charizard was saying is true . should I listen to my trainer."} Thought zippo_

 _{" nah he is just a kid,he can not command me ,a charizard the powerful fire type"} thought zippo again_

 _{" but charizard he said that of it wasn't Ritchie I would be dead by now. He was abandoned by Damien too,he is looking strong plus Ash ,his venusaur defeated me despite I have type advantage over him. His trainer put his trust in venusaur like Ritchie did in always trusted me. We were a good team till the time I was charmender. He care for me. He saved me when Damien abandoned me then what I have done, I ruined my relation with Ritchie but the he doesn't give up on me._

 _If there was any other trainer he would have abandoned me again. He never treated me like Damien did. my other friends sparky,sonic,shade,Ralf and happy they all tried to have a friendship with me but I ,I treated them badly too." } thought zippo with tears falling down his eyes as hr remembered all the time he was with Ritchie_

 _{" what I have done,I am sorry guys. You are right charizard ,its my fault ,my arrogance that made Ritchie's head down. Sorry Ritchie I will not disappoint you from now onwards"} thought zippo as he flew back towards indigo plateau_

\- back at indigo plateau-

Charizard saw zippo near the horizon ,after few minutes he landed in front of chatizard

 _(" so what you thought now" ) asked charizard_

 _(" well I thought you are right ,I was foolish to think that I was superior. Thanx charizard you showed me true meaning of friendship ") said zippo_

 _(" so should I call ash") asked charizard_

 _(" yeah and one more thing,can we become friends know we could make a promise to train hard and when we meet again we will fight and see who is stronger ") said zippo_

 _("Promise but in our mega form") said charizard_

 _("Promise") said zippo_

 _"Ash you can come ,everything is sorted out" said charizard via aura bond_

with ash-

"Hey ash do you think that charizard wull make zippo understood" asked Ritchie

"Don't worry he can" said ash meanwhile he gets a mental link

 _" ash zippo is now back to what he was as charmender and please bring everyone too" said charizard_

 _" OK charizard we are coming " said ash_

"Come on guys charizard said that everything is normal now" said ash

\- back at battlefield-

"Hey charizard all set" asked ash

 _(" yeah he is fine now") said charizard_

"Hey zippo ,are you ok buddy" said Ritchie as he walking hesitantly towards zippo

"Char... Zard" said zippo as he step forward as he doesn't have any arrogant look in his eyes rather his eyes are calm

"Charizard... Char.. Zar" said zippo as a tear formed in his eyes

Ritchie then slowly move his hand forward and gently rub on his neck which zippo replied with a lick on Ritchie's neck

"Hey zippo I am sorry that if I treated you bad or done something which you don't like " said Ritchie

 _(" don't say like this anymore,I was foolish not to understand you. ") said zippo as he send a weak flamethrower at him covering him in black ash_

What was that for " asked Ritchie

"Ritchie charizard was saying that stop saying such things" said ash

"So are you saying that you will obey me from now " asked Ritchie to which zippo give a happy roar.

"Congratulations Ritchie that zippo will listen to you now" said Riley to which Ritchie said

"Well thanx to ash and his charizard, without their help I will not be able to make zippo listen to me" said Ritchie

\- time skip 17:00 pm -

Last few hours was good for all the gang as Ritchie send out his team to which zippo apologised to as they forgave him.

After which ash and his friend decided to ask nurse joy for Ash's next opponent

\- inside pokemon center-

"Hello nurse joy,I want to ask about my next opponent " said ash

"Wait a minute.." Said nurse joy as she look into system

"Yeah ,here we go. Your next opponent is Anabel" said nurse joy

"Anabel huh..and on what time is it" asked ash

"Well it is tomorrow morning at ten o' clock" said nurse joy

"Thanx nurse joy" said ash as he move back to his friends

"So ash who is your opponent" asked Serena

"Serena she is Anabel and that's all I know" said ash

\- other part of world unknown location-

"Well well well omega finally reached in finals" said unknown person

"Yeah as soon as he found the pure soul that have deposition of aura we can begin our next plan of reviving our master,the prime " said the person

"After which we will can take our revenge from those so called aura guardians" said another person.

"Leonard,Athena,drake we know how is it difficult to find such a pure soul" said the person

"Alex don't worry,omega can do it " said Leonard.

\- back with ash-

"Guys let me switch my team first " said ash as he went to video phone and dialled the professor oak's number

After waiting for few minutes professor picked the call

"Hello professor" said ash

"Hello ash ,how are you" said professor

" I am fine professor, I made it to next round" said ash

" So Ash who you want to switch with charizard " asked professor

"Well I want tauros,fearow,rhyperior ,snorlax,electrivire,gyrados in exchange of charizard " said ash to which he nodded

"Well then place your pokeball and then we will switch them" said professor as ash placed charizard and then after five minutes he got his desired pokémon

"Thanx professor I got them,and say thanx to all my pokemon who fought for me. Well give them the special treat from my side" said ash to which professor nodded after which the call ended

"Hey guys I am back" said ash

" so which pokemon you selected " asked Serena

"Well I selected tauros,fearow,rhyperior ,snorlax, electrivire,gyrados" said ash

"Nice choice ash" said Ritchie

"Wow ash you have gyrados and what is electrivire" asked Ritchie

"Ritchie electrivire is electabuzz's next form and elekid's final form" said ash

"Can I see him " asked Ritchie

"Ok" said ash as he went out

"Come out guys" said ash as he send out his Pokémon

 _(" hey ash long time no see") said his pokemon_

 _(" Hey everyone") said pikachu_

 _(" Hi pikachu ,nice to see you again") said all of Ash's Pokémon currently present there_

"Good to see you guys" said ash

"Hydra how are you" asked ash as gyrados licked him to which Ritchie asked

"Ash you named your hydra" asked Ritchie

"Yes it's just hydra now, but I think I should apply this to all my pokemon" said ash

"Guys this is my friend Ritchie and he wants to meet you" said ash to which they all said their names happily

"Well guys tomorrow we are battling and I selected you guys so let's do it. Let's win the next round" said ash

 _(" so let's train") said Ash's Pokémon_

"We will train but in morning ,I just want you to have a well rest in night so I will send you out during dinner till then return now" said ash as he recalled them

To be continue..

(A/N: guys this marks the end of chapter 59 and new enemies are planning to surface up.

Just tell me how you like this chapter and Have a nice day everyone... :)

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot ,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix ,alakazam, lucario ,blaziken ,pikachu ,gengar,mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, tauros,fearow,rhyperior ,snorlax,electrivire,gyrados

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

Brock : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish, wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

CH 60: Battling a frontier brain

\- Sunday 9:50 A.M -

"Good luck Ash for this round , we all will be rooting for you " said Delia

"Thanx mom, and guys don't worry I will " said ash

"Now mom could you hold pikachu" asked ash

 _(" don't worry ash I will stay with mom,you Know these silly rules" ) said pikachu as he hopped on Delia's shoulder_

 _(" good luck ,I will be rooting for you too") said Serena's pikachu_

"Thankyou pikachu" said ash while petting on her head to which she gave a happy squeal

"Ash good luck" said Ritchie, Reggie,Gary

"Thanx guys ,now I have to go" said Ash to which they nodded

\- 10:00 am-

" welcome ladies and gentle men in our top eight battle of final rounds. The final rounds are getting interesting day by day as we are moving up towards finals. Last time we got to see interesting battle between Ash's venusaur and Ritchie's charizard.

Now on green corner we have Anabel all the way from hoenn region where she was at top four from last three years and on red side we have Ash Ketchum who is a first time participant in indigo league championship where he has displayed his great skill as a trainer." Said announcer which make crowd erupted in cheers

"Go ash go" said Serena from stands as Ash looked at her and gave a smile.

"Hey Scott what a frontier brain is doing in indigo league" asked wallace

"Well she said due to lack of challengers in battle frontier ,she decided to take part in kanto league, plus it is a great way to find a better challenger for battle frontier" said Scott

"So red what you say ,will ash able to beat her" asked Cynthia

"Well we have to see"Red replied

"Interesting frontier brain as participant " said Lance with smile

"Ash Ketchum I have seen your battles to which I have to say that I am impressed. " said Anabel

"Thanx Anabel but I hope we could make this battle rememberable for long time" said ash to which Anabel nodded

"Now trainers send your first Pokémon" said refree

"Go meowstic " said Anabel as she threw pokeball from which emerged cat like Pokémon.

"What Pokémon is that" asked ash

Ash then bring out his pokedex and pointed at meowstic.

# pokedex #

Meowstic the constraint meowstic appearance change based on the gender. This meowstic is male . this meowstic is psychic type from kalos region

The organs hidden in Meowstic's ears emit psychic energy powerful enough to obliterate a 10-ton truck. It usually keeps its ears tightly shut in order to keep its otherwise uncontrollable power in check, but it will unleash this power if threatened. It usually keeps a stoic, virtually emotionless face; some Trainers adore its unsociable demeanor. The moves it naturally learns depend on its gender; the male's learnset includes mostly supportive and disruptive moves, while the female's focuses on all-out offense

#pokedex#

"Meowstic huh, I choose you " said ash as he threw pokeball from which emerged fearow

"Ladies and gentlemen Ash Ketchum selected a flying type and Anabel selected a psychic type ,let see how ash will deal with it"said announcer

\- pallet town-

"Ring ring ring phone call phone call ring ring ring phone call phone call" phone was ringing until jessie pitched the phone

"Hell oak's residence" said the voice

"Hello this is Jessie speaking, how can I help you" asked jessie

"Well I am professor ivy apeaking from valencia island" said the professor

"OK please wait while I call him" said Jessie as she went outside to call professor

After ten minutes professor came back

"Hello professor oak speaking,sorry for keeping you on hold" said professor

"It's OK professor by the way I have to say something ,actually I have found a weird ball,golden color at top and silver color at bottom and G.S engraved on top of it" said professor ivy

"Well have you tried to open it " asked professor

"Yeah but we can't open it" said Ivy.

"So we decided if you can try to open it" asked professor ivy

"Yeah I will try my best,so send it over here through pokeball transporter" said professor

"Well you see we tried that too but we can't transport it through that way,so if you could send someone to pick it up" said Ivy

"Well could you wait for a month because I don't have anyone around me who can pick it " said professor to which she nodded

"OK bye professor,take care" said ivy

"By see you again" said professor as call ended

{"Hmm interesting, a new kind of pokeball to examin" }thought professor

\- Indigo plateau-

"Let the battle begin" refree said

 **Fearow vs meowstic**

"Fearow start with drill run" said ash

"Meowstic use gravity and then use yawn followed by dream eater " said Anabel

{" oh no gravity will make difficult for fearow to remain air born,but that what we trained for "} thought ash calmly

Meowstic glew pink as the gravitational force on the field increased making fearow unable to fly

 _(" god damn this gravity move ,I hate it") said fearow_

 _" Relax fearow this is what I ask all my flying type to run on ground, remember" said ash_

 _(" yeah,so what are we waiting for") said fearow_

"Now fearow stand still and then use doubleteam before he can use yawn and then followed by heatwave" said ash

Fearow then duplicated himself and then glowed red and flapped the wings rapidly to create hot wing currents that hit meowstic the send him away

"Meowstic use future sight and then use thunderbolt" said Anabel

Meowstic then glew pink and then small portal appear in sky which vanished after seconds

Then meowstic glew yellow and then wave of static electricity released from him.

"Fearow ground the thunder wave with steelwing and then use agility into quick attack" said ash

"Ash you know fearow is flying type and he can't use quick attack unless he is airborne " said Anabel

"Well who said we are going to airborne" said ash as fearow's wings glew silver and grounded it so that thunder bolt passes to ground. After which fearow start running on ground leaving white streak which shocked everyone.

"Now fearow hit meowstic with steelwing and then use hidden power" said ash

"Not too quick ash future sight is coming" said Anabel as small projectiles fall down from sky that hit fearow making him cry in pain

"Fearow stay strong and use rest" said ash as fearow used rest for which he stood still and closed his eyes

"Now meowstic since he is slept right now use dream eater followed by sucker punch " said Anabel

"Fearow use sleeptalk then use steelwing on meowstic back to back" said ash

{" so his fearow knew sleeptalk as well" } thought Anabel

Fearow then yelled his name and formed orange orb of energy

"That's hyperbeam meowstic ,divert it back at fearow with psychic and then finish him with dark pulse" said Anabel as fearow launched the attack after which meowstic used psychic to send the attack back at fearow

"Fearow use sleep talk" said ash once again in hope that this time the flying type moves should work

"Fearow " said fearow as he woke up and then flew straight high in sky and then came down towards ground. As fearow was few feet high above ground he expand his wings after which he covered in blue aura as he flew towards meowstic hitting him square on chest

"fea row fear". Said fearow as he went back to Ash's side

"Meowstic can you get up " asked Anabel

 _("Yes master Anabel I can listen you and don't worry it is just getting started") said meowstic_

 _"Let's communicate in telepathy so that ash can't predict the moves you going to use" said Anabel_

 _("You are right master ,let's do this") said meowstic_

 _(" meowstic use dark pulse then use thunder wave") commanded Anabel_

 _Meowstic then start surrounded with dark energy and send the pulse of dark energy at fearow_

"Fearow evade it with arielace and then use hidden power" said ash

Fearow then quickly used arielace and then head straight for meowstic who then once again released the wace of static electricity that hit fearow making him paralyzed.

"Fearow can you move" asked as as he shook his head in negation

{"Damn what should I do " } thought ash

 _"Meowstic use future sight and then use shadow ball and energy ball rapidly back to back an then finish fearow with psychic" said Anabel_

 _"Fearow use protect " said ash_

"Hey guys why Anabel stopped commanding" asked misty

"Well I think she can communicate to her Pokémon with telepathy likeash can do with aura" said Riley

"Oh that means ash is in trouble" said Serena worrying

"Don't worry ash will overcome the difficulty" said Brock

Back on field meowstic's eyes glew pink and then he started sending shadow and energy ball rapidly at fearow who created a barrier that is saving him till now.

 _"Meowstic use psybeam and psyshock to break the barrier and then finish with charge beam" said Anabel_

 _Meowstic then send waves of psychic energy continuously that started broking the protect and then he launched the became of electric charges at fearow that shocked him._

"Fearow fear..." Fearow screamed in pain

{"I think I should recall him for now"}ash thought as he bring pokeball out

"Fearow return for now " said ash as fearow sucked back in pokeball

"And ash Ketchum decided to switch his Pokémon for first time in the tournament" said announcer

"Go electrivire" said ash as he send out his electric type

"Thank god ash switched out fearow or else " said Gary

"OK electrivire, Anabel is not an easy opponent to defeat. So we have to play safe" said ash to which electrivire nodded

"Ash you got yourself an electrivire, I am impressed that you raised him well" said Anabel

"Thanx Anabel but I have to say that you are the opponent that giving me and my pokemon a great battle" said ash

"Thanx but we have a long battle to finish, meowstic use double team then use mean look on electrivire follow up with psy shock " commanded Anabel

"Electrivire you use electric terrain and then use discharge" commanded ash

Before electrivire could make a move Meowstic used mean look that enveloped electrivire in dark aura which mean he cannot be switched after which meowstic launched psy shock that hit electrivire.

Electrivire then released the electricity that covered the field after which electrivire released electricity all around him which hit meowstic.

"Meowstic return for now" said Anabel as she recalled him back

"And Anabel too recalled meowstic back,let's see which pokemon will she send next" said announcer

"Go metagross "said Anabel as she send out steel and psychic type

"Meta gross" said metagross as he was levitating in air.

"Metagross vs electrivire, let the match begin" said refree

 **Metagross vs Electrivire**

"Metagross let's start off with stealth rock then use icy wind " said Anabel

Metagross said his name as multiple small rocks start hovering on Ash's side and finally they stick into field and dug underground . After few second metagross summon strong winds of ice that covered the entire field.

"Electrivire use dig then use fire punch " said ash

Electrivire then dug his way underground .

"Metagross use earthquake to bring electrivire out then use psychic to throw him off" said Anabel

Metagross then flew high up in air and then came crashing towards ground on his four legs.

"Electrivire come out and use fire punch then use flamethrower' said ash

Before metagross could land electrivire came out with fist engulfed in flame and hit metagross underside making him scream in pain.

Then electrivire released torrent of flames towards metagross.

" OK metagross use psychic to divert it back at electrivire and then use flash cannon" said Anabel

Metagross then used psychic that stopped flamethrower in mid air and then flamethrower changed it's direction back towards electrivire. metagross then prepared silver orb in between his claws and then launched it in form of beam towards electrivire.

"Electrivire use doubleteam then use charge beam" said Ash as electrivire formed multiple copies of himself just before flash cannon hit one of his copies and then HV formed yellow orb between his hands and then launched the beam from it which hit metagross.

"Meta gross" metagross said as he hovere above ground on Anabel's side.

"Metagross use gyroball,then use bullet punch" said Anabel

"Electrivire stop it with brick break and hammer arm combo then use flamethrower once again" said ash

As metagross was coming near electrivire with continuously spinning electrivire's arm glows white as he jumped just before metagross about to hit him and land a devastating blow on metagross.

Gyroball was pushing electrivire away and he was losing the power of hammer arm on metagross. Then electrivire released the torrents of flame that made metagross screamed in pain due to being a steel type.

The flamethrower send metagross fly away towards Anabel

"Metagross can you battle" asked Anabel as he nodded in agreement.

"Metagross use psychic then use bullet punch once again" said Anabel

"Metagross's eyes glew blue and then electrivire was outlined in psychic energy that threw him which metagross came in front off him and started using bullet punch that made electrivire more fatigue.

"Electrivire use discharge an then dig quickly and then use electroweb followed by flamethrower and full power thunder" said ash

As ordered electrivire discharge the electricity that made metagross a little bit far away from him after which electrivire quickly dug his way under ground and then he came behind metagross and launched electric web at metagross which bonded him and releases electric shock in intervals.

After that electrivire used full power flamethrower that made metagross screamed in pain and then electrivire send electricity that cursed through metagross

"Metagross let's finish it use giga impact" said Anabel

"Electrivire you too use giga impact" commanded ash as both pokemon rushed at each other in energy of yellow and purple energy surrounding them and connected with each other in mid of field results in explosion and smoke . once smoke settle down both metagross and electrivire were seen unconscious laying on ground

"Both metagross and electrivire are unable to battle,this match is a draw" said refree

"What a wonderful match everyone" said announcer

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said refree

"Go meowstic, go fearow"said both Anabel and ash while sending out their pokemon

Upon entering field the stones that were underground came up and hit fearow making him scream in pain.

"Damn those stealth rock" said ash looking at condition of fearow.

 **Fearow vs meowstic**

'Let the battle begin " said refree

"Fearow don't give them chance now use heatwave into ariel ace" said ash as fearow glowed red and then start flapping wings rapidly creating strong heat waves

"Meowstic meow" said meowstic as it is difficult for him to hold himself into on field.

"Fearow then flew up in air and then raced towards meowstic leaving while trail behind him and hit direct on meowstic chest sending him away

"Fearow finish it with brave bird" said Ash as fearow went high up in air and then came towards ground with wings tugged in and then opened them wide before making turn towards meowstic which made him covered in blue aura

"Meowstic use chargebeam " said Anabel as meowstic send beam of charges at fearow

"Fearow now use double team along with brave bird " said ash as fearow duplicated himself making him evade the charge beam successfully and it hit meowstic directly sending him away and fearow also get the recoil damage too.

"Meowstic..!" Said Anabel in worry

 _("I am fine master") said meowstic_

"Meowstic use giga impact" said Anabel after which meowstic covered in yellow and orange streaks of energy and then raced towards fearow

{" fearow cannot use any move right now as he has lost too much of his energy"}ash thought

"Fearow use protect " said ash as fearow formed the green barrier.

Meowstic contacted with protect as he kept pushing himself towards fearow which broke the protect barrier. Upon breaking of shield fearow launched the hyperbeam that resulted in explosion and smoke.

When smoke cleared both meowstic and fearow were unconscious.

"Both meowstic and fearow unable to battle this match is a draw " refree declared

"Nice job fearow ,now take a rest" said ash happily as he recalled him back and Anabel done the same.

"Well we have to say ash is going toe to toe with Anabel "said Wallace

"I don't know how he will react when he get to know that she is a frontier brain" said Scott

"Well that would be fun to see" said Cynthia

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said refree

"Ash you are doing great" said Anabel

"Thanx ,same goes for you" said Ash

"Go solrock! Go snorlax" said both as they released their Pokémon

Snorlax again was hit by stealth rocks but snorlax took less damage from those stones.

"Ash selected a snorlax and Anabel selected solrock" said announcer

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Solrock vs Snorlax**

"Solrock use stone edge" said Anabel

"Snorlax use psychic to send them back at solrock" said ash

Solrock formed two ring of white orbs in front of him and then the ring turned into small sharped stones that raced towards snorlax. Before stones could hit him Snorlax eyes glew blue and those stones stopped in mid air and then send back to solrock

"Solrock use stone edge to destroy the stones and then use rock slide on snorlax" commanded Anabel

"Snorlax use brick break to destroy the rock slide and use those rocks and throw it on solrock" said Ash

"Solrock while snorlax is busy in dealing rock slide you use rockpolish three times and then gyroball on snorlax" said Anabel

Solrock glowed blue and then multiple boulders fall from sky above the head of snorlax and then snorlax hands glowed white as he start hitting them which shattered the boulders into pieces.

Meanwhile solrock glowed white thrice and then he started spinning and strike snorlax making him scream in pain

"Wow the battle is going intense" said Serena

"Yeah why it wouldn't be ,after all it is top eight battle of finals" said Gary

"Hope ash clear this round" said Serena

"Don't worry Serena he will" said misty

"Now solrock use fire spin on snorlax" commanded Anabel

"Snorlax use double team and then use rapid ice punch on solrock" said ash

Solrock released the intense flames that took shape of fire tornado that was approaching snorlax. Snorlax then created the multiple copies of himself and then surrounded solrock and prepared ice punch .

"Solrock use rockslide around yourself then use incinerate" said Anabel

As ordered solrock used rockslide that took ice punch.

"Snorlax snor" said snorlax as he was looking around for solrock

"Snorlax use rest" said ash as snorlax laid down and start sleeping. Solrock then came out and launched intense fire at snorlax.

"Snorlax use sleeptalk" said ash as snorlax wake up and launched the blue orb in sky after which the rain started to pour .

{"Oh great he knew rain dance as well"} thought Anabel

"Snorlax use sleeptalk one more time" said ash as snorlax summoned the snow blizzard that hit solrock and send him away.

The blizzard frozed the solrock in ice block.

"Solrock use heatwave to melt the ice and then use gyroball" said Anabel

Solrock then melted the ice using heatwave and then started spinning towards snorlax while shining white.

"Snorlax grab him and then use hyperbeam" said ash

Snorlax then bring his hands forward and then grabbed the incoming solrock. The gyroball has tremendous amount of power in it as it was pushing snorlax ultimately solrock was stopped and is in the hands of snorlax

"Solrock Sol" said solrock as he tried to loose grip of snorlax

"Solrock use Shadow ball rapid fire" said Anabel but it was too difficult for solrock to launch any attack

"Oh no solrock" said Anabel as snorlax already formed hyperbeam in his mouth. Snorlax then fired the hyperbeam which hit sokrock sending him on ground unconscious

"Solrock unable to battle,snorlax wins" declared refree

"Well done solrock,take a rest" said Anabel while recalling solrock.

"Snorlax you have done great job, I will tell professor to give all of you a huge treat" said ash as snorlax picked him up and started licking.

"OK I got it,now put me down back" said ash as he placed him on ground again

 _("Thanx ash") said snorlax_

"Now return,have a nice rest" said ash as he recalled him back

"Since green corner lost her half team first,we will take a fifteen minutes break" said announcer.

-Time skip 15 minutes-

"And here we are back again with next half of top eight battle. In first half Ash Ketchum lost his two pokémon and Anabel lost her half team against ash Ketchum. Now we have to see how this half will play out" said announcer

"Trainers send your next Pokémon" said refree

"Go alakazam..! Go tauros...!" Said Ash and Anabel as they send out their Pokémon

Again tauros hit by the stealth rock as he enter the field

 **Alakazam vs Tauros**

"Alakazam vs tauros ,let the battle begin" said refree

"Alakazam let's start with psybeam" said Anabel

"Tauros let's start with zenheadbutt" said ash

Alakazam formed x shape from spoons and from which releases a psychic energy beam ,on other side the head of tauros glows blue after which he raced towards alakazam.

 _"Tauros keep power up zen headbutt with psybeam and prepare stone edge " said ash_

 _"OK ash" said tauros as he kept racing towards alakazam with zen headbutt and start preparing for stone edge._

{" what tauros is doing "} thought Anabel as the saw two rings of white orbs around tauros

"Alakazam stop psybeam and use psychic" said Anabel

"Now launch Stone edge" said ash

Alakazam halted the psybeam and then used psychic but tauros then launched the stone edge that hit square on alakazam's chest.

"Tauros now use raindance then use horn attack on alakazam" said ash

" Alakazam use teleport and then use fire,ice and thunderpunch back to back" said Anabel

Tauros fired the blue ball in sky and then raced towards alakazam but alakazam then teleported away.

{" where he is "} thought ash

"Tauros stay on guard for alakazam" said ash

Meanwhile tauros was looking here and there for alakazam then all of sudden alakazam was above him and then he start raining the punches engulfed in fire,ice and thunder on him which made him cry

"Tauros stay strong and use protect and then use sandstorm" said ash to which he nodded

Alakazam was landing punches on tauros then tauros created the green shield around himself which protected himself from punches. Tauros then whipped up the storm of sand that reduces the visibility to zero

"Tauros now use earthquake,then use blizzard on complete field" said ash

Tauros then slammed his foot on ground with the force that created shock waves and then launched the stone edge

"Alakazam feel the location of tauros and then use psychic followed by psycho cut" said Anabel

Alakazam then closed his eyes and focus on reading the location of tauros. Once he found where tauros was in all the sand storm he bring his spoon forward and then tauros was engulfed on blue outline stating that psychic is being used.

Alakazam then lifted tauros up in air and used psycho cut that send tauros crashing towards ground.

"Wake up tauros,if you can" said ash then tauros started to make his hold on ground back

"Tauros return for now" said ash as he returned his tauros back

 _"Hey snorlax can you battle again" asked Ash_

 _"Yes Ash I can battle" said snorlax_

"OK then you are up snorlax " said ash as threw pokeball in air and from emerged snorlax

Again snorlax was hurt by stealth rock.

{" damn that stealth rock "} ash thought

 **Snorlax vs Alakazam**

"Let the battle begin" refree said

" let's clear out the weather first, use raindance " said ash as snorlax send blue orb in sky after which rain started to pour which clear out the sandstorm making alakazam visible

"Snorlax use hypervoice" said ash as he started releasing the loud voice that make alakazam

"Alakazaaaam" said alakazam screaming in pain

"Now use psychic to bring alakazam towards you" said ash

"Alakazam use teleport and then use focus punch on snorlax back to back" sai Anabel

Snorlax's eyes glew blue but alakazam teleport away and came above snorlax and land a devastating focus punch on his belly then on his head and then on his belly again

"Snorlax snor" said snorlax scratching his stomach

"Oh no snorlax is in danger" said Serena

"Yeah alakazam and his teleport, it makes ash difficult for ash to defeat him" said Brock

"But looking at snorlax ,I don't think he is getting hurt any way" said misty

 _"snorlax I hope you are not feeling hurt" said ash_

 _"No ash infact it tickles me,I feel nothing. You know my belly right " said snorlax making ash chuckles_

 _"Oh yeah, OK just take some more hit" said ash to which snorlax nodded_

{ "what should I do,wait a minute alakazam is fully wet,and rain is still going on,if somehow I could electrocuted him. His teleport ,I got it" } thought ash

"Snorlax let him hit you " said ash that made Anabel suspicious

"Alakazam keep hitting him" said Anabel

After waiting for two minutes alakazam appear and hit snorlax and then he teleport away. Alakazam then came back and hit snorlax from above and then teleported away.

 _"Snorlax now use wild charge while standing still "said ash_

 _Snorlax then covered in electricity just before alakazam hit him. When alakazam hit snorlax he was shocked by electricity that made him crash on ground._

"Alakazam...!" Said Anabel in worry

 _"Now snorlax use lick and then use close range incinerate followed brick break to finish him off" said ash through aura bond._

 _Snorlax then pick alakazam and then lick him that made alakazam paralyzed after which snorlax formed huge orb of fire that launched at alakazam burning him into crisp._

"Alakazam..." Said alakazam tried to stand up .

Before alakazam could stand up snorlax's fist glew white an then he hit it on alakazam's head making him faint.

"Alakazam unable to battle, snorlax wins" said refree

"Way to go snorlax,nice work buddy" said ash giving alakazam a huge hug.

"So want to battle again" asked ash to which he nodded

"OK if you wish so" said ash as he returned back to his box

"Nice job alakazam ,now take a nice rest" said Anabel recalling him

"You have defeated him now let's see how you will defeat her" said Anabel sending her pokemon

"Gardevoir..." said gardevoir upon entering the field

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Gardevoir vs snorlax**

"Gardevoir use sunny day and followed by attract then finish with moonblast" said Anabel

 _"As you wish master" said gardevoir as she send out the yellow orb with orange glowing center in air which clear out the rain. Then she winked her left eye which send pink hearts at snorlax which made him fall in love with her._

"Snorlax get out of attract" said ash but it was not effective

 _Gardevoir then glowed pink and then she send the orb containing fairy energy and hit snorlax that made him faint as well._

"Snorlax unable to battle, gardevoir is a winner" said refree

Ash then recalled him back.

"Hydra I choose you" said Ash as he threw pokeball from which emerged gyrados

"Gyrados..." Said gyrados whole giving loud roar

Once gyrados arrived on field the stones appeared out of field and hit gyrados making her cry in pain

"Let the battle begin" said refree

 **Gardevoir vs gyrados (hydra)**

"Hey Anabel your gardevoir is amazing" said ash

"Thanx ash" said Anabel

"we can chat later ,first let's finish the battle " said Anabel

" OK , do you mind if I make my move first" said ash

"Go ahead" said Anabel

" Gyrados use dragon pulse" said ash

"Gardevoir teleport and then use mean look on gyrados followed by shockwave" said Anabel

Gyrados fired orb of draconic energy at gardevoir who teleported away and appear behind gyrados after which her eyes glowed red which outlined gyrados as well

Gardevoir then launched shockwave towards gyrados.

"Gyrados quickly use protect followed by blizzard" said ash

Gyrados quickly formed the green dome that saved him from shockwave and then gyrados turned towards gardevoir and releases the strong storm of snow at gardevoir that hit her making difficult for her to hit gyrados

"Gardevoir use teleport and then psychic to throw gyrados away" said Anabel

Gardevoir teleported again and then her eyes glowed blue that outlined the gyrados making him lift above the ground and the psychic force made gyrados threw at edge of the field

Gardevoir landed in front of Anabel

 _"Hey ash we have to do something about the teleport" said hydra via aura bond_

 _"I know hydra but how and what could we do" said ash_

 _"Hey ash teleport has a pattern behind it,every pokemon that use teleport follow different pattern and you have to find that pattern" said a voice_

 _"Mewthree is that you" asked ash_

 _"Yes and I can read your thoughts" said mewthree_

 _"Thanx mewthree " said ash_

 _"No problem, now I have to go and baby sit darkrai and kyurem " said mewthree_

 _"Bye" said ash_

 _"Pikachu can you count the time take for gardevoir to disappear and appear from one place to another and also the direction" said ash_

 _"Yes sure" said pikachu_

"Hydra use dragon pulse followed by earthquake " said ash

"Gardevoir use teleport and then use thunder punch back to back and then use destiny bond" command Anabel

"Well red it seems ash is having difficulty in defeating her" said Scott

"Don't worry,ash will sure find a way to defeat her" said red

"Pika pi" said pikachu as he start swinging his tail

"Guys look what pikachu is doing" said misty

 _{' 'She is now on left of gyrados,right, behind, front,diagonal left,diagonal right, front,behind,left,right '} thought pikachu while swinging his tail as gyrados was assaulted with thunder punches._

 _"Stay strong hydra and use protect again" said ash to gyrados_

 _" ash she will appear at diagonal right location in front of gyrados" pikachu informed ash_

"Hydra use irontail, dragon tail and aqua tail combo to your right diagonally in front of you" said ash to which hydra nodded and when she used the combo it hit square on gardevoir sending her across the field

"Hydra don't given her a chance use dragon rage and then use your tail to bind her" said ash

Before gardevoir could stand up she was wrapped by gyrados's tail and then gyrados released dragon rage at her in the form of blue flames that send gardevoir towards ground.

"Hydra use incinerate " ordered ash as hydra formed the ball of fire and send at gardevoir

"Gardevoir quick use teleport and use psychic" said Anabel

"OK hydra use stone edge and then use toxic" said ash

Gardevoir teleported herself before incinerate could touch her and then she teleported behind gyrados but gyrados already prepared stone edge and then she launched it which strike gardevoir sending her on ground.

"Gardevoir...try to get out of there " said anabel

"Gyrados finish her with earthquake followed by hyperbeam" said ash as gyrados slammed her tail on ground which created shockwaves and then she formed orange orb in her mouth which emitted in the form if beam strucking gardevoir resulting in explosion and smoke

When smoke cleared gardevoir was laying unconscious there.

"Way to go hydra ,you've nailed it" said ash but then all of sudden hydra glowed orange and then she fainted.

{" Damn destiny bond, I think that took her out " } thought ash

"Both gardevoir and gyrados is unable to battle , this match is a draw " refree declared

"Whoa that was a close call, if that wasn't for destiny bond she would have won it" said Serena

"Yeah but ash still has two pokemon left " said brock

"Return gardevoir, you were amazing" said Anabel while recalling her

"You too hydra return,nice job and now take a rest" said ash while recalling her

"Wow ash is just one step closer to win top eight battle" said Serena in excitement

"Pika pika pi" said Serena's pikachu in excitement

"Wow ash defeated gardevoir and he have to just defeat her espeon" said Wallace

"Well he will find out soon that he battled a frontier brain" said Scott

"And who is gonna tell him" asked Diantha

"Well Scott will tell him" said Red

"OK fine I will tell him" said Scott

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said refree

{" hmm tauros is still recovering from past battle,then I choose" } ash thought as he pick a pokeball from belt and throw it in air.

"Go my friend ,show your strength" said ash as he send out his Pokémon

"Rhyperior.." Rhyperior said as he emerged from pokeball

"Rhyperior this is your first battle as rhyperior, show them what you have made of" said ash

 _"Thanx ash,now they will see my power. Now who I am gonna fight" said rhyperior_

Meanwhile stealth rock came out of ground and hit rhyperior but he doesn't feel anything.

"Well ash you impressed me,your Pokémon are something else. Now let's finish this match quickly. Go my friend" said Anabel as she tgrow pokeball and from which emerged espeon the eveelution from jhoto region.

"Wow Anabel you have another eveelution" said ash

"Yeah,so do you have any" asked Anabel

"Nope,I have two evee" said ash

"Let the battle begin" refree said

 **Espeon vs Rhyperior**

"Espeon let's start with quick attack" said Anabel

"Rhyperior use rock slide" said ash as rhyperior nodded in agreement

Espeon raced at rhyperior while leaving streak of white light behind her and rhyperior then glowed yellow orange and small portal appear in sky from which huge boulders started to fall.

" Espeon dodge them and use swift attack " Anabel commanded

"Rhyperior counter the swift with stones edge and then use focus blast " said ash

Espeon dodged each rock slide and tgen released small glowing stars that approaching rhyperior. Rhyperior then formed the two rings of white orbs that took shape of sharp stones and thrown at incoming swift attack.

Both attacks connected which create smoke. Espeon then landed on Anabel's side.

"Rhyperior get in close to espeon with dragon rush and then use brick break" commanded ash

"Espeon use psychic to hold him and then use shadow ball" said Anabel

Rhyperior glowed blue an then rushed towards espeon. Espeon then used psychic they made rhyperior difficult to move an then espeon gormed sphere of dark energy and launched it at rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use thunderbolt to counter shadow ball and then use rock Polish six times" said ash

As ordered rhyperior releases the bolt of electricity which upon connecting with shadow ball created explosion.

"Now espeon release him from psychic and then use quick attack into irontail " said Anabel

"Rhyperior wait her to come near you and then grab her tail and then use brutal swing into fire blast" said ash

Espeon released rhyperior from her psychic grip and then she ran at rhyperior, when she was about to reach near him,her tail glowed silver and she jumped above rhyperior to give him irontail

Rhyperior then bring his hand forward and grabbed her tail after which he swing his arm and throw her in air. Then he bring right arm in front and releases the fireball that took shape of Kenji symbol before connecting with espeon

When firebast hit espeon it made her crashing toward ground.

"Espeon you okay" asked Anabel to which she answered yes.

"Espeon use psybeam,rhyperior use incinerate " said both Anabel and Ash

Both pokemon launched their attack and rhyperior's incinerate overpowered psybeam and hit straight in espeon's chest.

"Espeon use giga impact, rhyperior you too use giga impact" said Ash and Anabel

Both pokemon covered in golden and purple energy and raced towards each other and after few seconds both pokemon collided resulting in smoke and explosion.

Once smoke settled down espeon was laying unconscious and rhyperior was panting heavily

"Espeon is unable to battle ,since ash still has two pokemon with him ,he moves to quarter semifinals" said refree

"He done it,he done it. He made it to top4" said Serena in excitement

"Yeah he done it" said Brock in proudness

"Espeon return ,you have battled great today" said Anabel while recalling her back

"Congratulations ash ,you battled great" said Anabel

"Thanx but all credit goes to my Pokémon" said ash as he stroke shoulder of rhyperior

"Ash they fought that well because you trained them" said Anabel

"Is it so rhyperior" asked ash

 _"Yes ash and we all are proud to have you as our trainer and please recall me back because I need to rest" said rhyperior_

"Ops sorry rhyperior, now take a nice rest" said ash as he recalled him back

" So shall we head back to Pokémon center where we can talk " said anabel

To be continue..

(A/N: This is the wrap of chapter 60. Ash and Anabel the frontier brain have their first battle as ash didn't know that he battle a frontier brain. So just tell me guys how you find this chapter. Interesting or boring and please don't forget to leave your suggestions.)

Just tell me how you like this chapter and Have a nice day everyone... :)

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot ,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix ,alakazam, lucario ,blaziken ,pikachu ,gengar,mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, tauros,fearow,rhyperior ,snorlax,electrivire,gyrados

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

Brock : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish, wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo ,game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' pokethink'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

CH 61: Semi finals -I

-Last time-

"Congratulations ash ,you battles great" said Anabel

"Thanx but all credit goes to my Pokémon"said ash as he stroke shoulder of rhyperior

"Ash they fought that well because you trained them"said Anabel

"Is it so rhyperior"asked ash

 _"Yes ash and we all are proud to have you as our trainer and pleaserecall me back because I need to rest"said rhyperior_

"Ops sorry rhyperior, now take a nice rest"said ash as he recalled him back

"So shall we head back to Pokémon center where we can talk "said anabel

\- Now-

\- outside stadium-

"Hey ash congrats on making it to next round"said Gary

"Thanx Gary "said ash

"Hey ash"said a voicefrom behind him

It was none other than Delia,red,blue, Lance, other champions and Scott

"My baby I am proud of you, your battle was amazing "said Delia giving ash a hug ,well a death hug to be precise.

"Thanx mom but I need to breath"said ash as Delia release ash in realisation that she is choking him.

"Ash I can't believe ,it seems yesterday when you found your friends in woods and now you are reached in top four of your first league tournament"said Delia

"Mom you are embracing me"said ash while blushing

"And little girl you too battled great"said Delia to Anabel

"Thanx"said Anabel bowing at her.

"Congratulations ash ,we saw your battle and we have to say your Pokémonare strong"said Scott

"That was nice job ash,you nailed it"said Reggie and Ritchie together

"Thanx guys, with your support I know I will tackle any hurdle"said ash

"Hey everyone let's head to Pokémon center where we could talk"said ash to which all nodded

\- Pokémon center 12:00 p.m-

"Hey nurse joy,please heal our Pokémon"said ash aand Anabel both while handing their Pokémon to nurse joy

"Yeah sure"said nurse joy with smile

"Congrats ash, we thought you would be having trouble in defeating Anabel"said scott

"Yeah she isstrong opponent and I have to say her Pokémon are strong too"said ash

"By the way Scott what you are doing here"asked Anabel

"Well I am in search of better candidatesfor battle frontier "said Scott

"Ash if you train hard there is no one could stop you"said Lance

"Thanx lance"said ash

"Ash you knew all of the champions"asked Anabel

"Yup I havemet them in tournament itself and I knew lance,Cynthia,clair and Mr. Blue oak from before "said Ash

"And kanto champion Red as well"asked Anabel

"Yes after all he is my dad"said ash

"Yes junior and I am proud of you"said Red

"He is your dad,well that explains that why you are good at battling"said Anabel

"HeyMr. Red its nice to meet you"said Anabel to which he responded positive.

"So Scott what Brandenis up to now a days"said Anabel

"Well I don't know he was on training trip to train his Pokémon"said Scott

"Um guys what you are talking about and who is Branden "askedash

"Um Ash the thing is that scott is talking about Branden the final frontier brain"said Red

"So you are challenging frontier brains "asked ash

"No she is not ,infact she is a frontier Brain itself "said Scott

"Okay she is a ,what she is frontier brain"screamed Ashand Reggieas nurse joy glared at him signalling to keep voice low.

"She is frontier brain,then what sheis doing here"asked Reggie

"Well I was kinda got boreddue to less number of challengers as they already defeated by Noland so I thought to give indigo league a shot to battle best trainers"said Anabel

"And ash I am surprise that yout are the only one in the league who defeated me and my pokemon"said Anabel

"Well Anabel ash battled us during practice and we have to say that his Pokémon had tie with ours"said wallace

"So scott you found any better candidate for battle frontier"asked wallace

"Yes and they are right in front of me"said Scott

"What you mean"asked misty

"Well look here,Ritchie,Gary oak ,Reggie, Ash Ketchum you all are better candidates for battle frontier"said Scott

"But how do you know that I am better candidate"asked ash

"Ash you forgot,you battle a frontier brain today itself and defeated her"said Misty annoyed by Ash's foolishness.

"Yeah right"said ash

"But you have to take part in three regional leagues to enter battle frontier circuit. "said Scott

"So Scott would you conduct it as normal way or different way"asked Cynthia

"Well I dwcided to disclosed it at closing ceremony of league as I planned before,so you have to wait till then"said Scott

"Anabel and Ash Ketchum please collect your Pokémon"said nurse joy

"Guys wait while we collect our Pokémon"said ash and Anabel as they went to collect their Pokémon

"Well you have done great job in raising your pokemon"said nurse joy

"Sohow are they and who is my next opponent and when is my next battle"asked ash

"They need rest for a week and your next opponent is omega ash and your next battle will be tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp"said nurse joy

"Thanx nurse joy and Don't worry I have different team for next round"said ash as he and Anabel return back to their friends.

"So ash who you are going to use against omega"asked Anabel

"I will show you my team just ask all of them to wait at back on the field "said ash

Ash then went to video phone and made call to professor

"Hey ash it's nice to see that you reached in top four and you battled great out there"said professor

"Thanx ,by the way I am sending you my current team and can you send tyranitar,lucario, greninja ,charizard, gardevoir and give my all my pokemon a special treat of their taste "said ash

"Wait ash while I fetch your Pokémon and it will be done don't worry"said professor

Professor then came back after five minute with five pokeball

"Ash my boy here are your Pokémon that you asked for' said professor

Ash then exchanged his Pokémon and went outside after bidding goodbye to professor

When ash reach back if Pokémon center he saw that everyone was present there.

"So ash where is your team"asked wallace

"Well they are here,pikachu can you get on ground so that I could line you all up"said ash to which he nodded and jumoe off shoulder of Brock

"Now,Come on out everyone"saidash while releasing his Pokémon

One by one his pokemon emerged from their pokeball.

 _("hi ash, nice to see you again") said his Pokémon._

 _Tyranitar lick Ash's face,charizard blow flamethrower on his face,greninja ,lucario and gardevoir tackle him and pikachu give ash a shock._

"Nice to seeyou guys ,now I want to say that we are battling omega ,our new opponent tomorrow so I have chose you guys"said ash to which his Pokémon give their happy cries.

"Ash you have a gardevoir, lucario and tyranitar and who is that Pokémon"asked Anabel

"Ash when you get a shiny Lucario" asked anabel

"Yup, gardevoir and lucario are with me from long time when I was four years of age along with pikachu who joined me at age of five and tyranitar and he is greninja a water and dark type from kalos region"said ash

"Wow ash you have amazing Pokémon, and in yourfirst league only, that's amazing"said Anabel

"By the way ash we have seen you using different Pokémon throughout league,so how many Pokémon you have till now"asked Wallace

"Well truth to be told I have around one hundred andnine Pokémon right now "said Ashwhich shocked Wallace, Diantha,Scott ,Anabeland Alder

"Hey ash beware of omega his Pokémon,theyare not rookie "said Ritchie

"Well I am ready for anything "said ash

"Um ash your lucario can mega evolve"asked Anabel

"Yup, not only lucario but charizard,pidgeot,salamance and greninja too"said ash

"But Ican't't see megastoneson him"said Anabel

"Well he can mega evolve without stones"said ash

"A mega evolution without stone,that's interesting"said Ritchie

"I would like to see it "said Anabel

"well you will see it tomorrow, when I battle omega "said ash

\- time skip next day 9:40am-

"Hey ash finally its battle time"said anabel

"Yes and I can't wait to go out in the field right pikachu"said ash to which he nodded

"Hey ash "Serena said

"Yes Serena"said ash

"Ash be careful with omega, I am getting negative vibe from omega"said Serena

"hey Serena don't worry,I will be fine. I have all my friends beside me,my family,and my pokemon family then no one could hurt me"said ash

"Best of luck and don't hold back"said Serena to which he nodded

"All the best ash "said Ritchie,Reggie and Gary

"Thanx guys now I have to go"said ash

"Let's go pikachu"said ash as he start moving towards the locker room

-After 20 minutes -

Ash and his friends along with Delia aresitting in visitor area and champions are sitting in VIP section. Riley and Blue are also with Delia and Ash's friend.

"welcome ladies and gentle men in our top four battle of final rounds. Today's battle is between Ash ketchum of pallet town who had shown his great battling skills in previous matches and omega who is known to battle only with his lucario. Let see how this battle will play out"said announcer.

"Let's welcome AshKetchum on green corner and Omega on red corner"said announcer as both ash and omega make their way out of tunnel

{"well well well ash Ketchum ,finally you got to battle me. You have the deposition of pure soul in huge amount that is sufficient to revive our master."}thought omega

 _"Get ready pikachu ,we going to battle him now"said ash_

 _"I know ash but Iam getting bad feeling from him"saidpikachu looking at him who responded with a devilish smile_

"This will be a six on six battle between omega and Ash Ketchum. When any of the side Pokémon are unable to battle or any trainer forfeits ,the match will end"said refree

"Now send your first Pokémon"said refree

Omega silentlythrows the pokeball from which emerged lucario staring at ash and pikachu.

"Pikachu your turn"said ash to his partner

 _"Thanx ash "said pikachuas he jumped of his shoulder and landed on field with cheeks releasing sparks._

"Ash selected his pikachu for first time in the league"said announcer

"Let the battle begin"said refree

 **Pikachu vs Lucario**

 _"be careful pikachu ,we don't know the power of lucario. Maybe he is holding himself back"said ash_

 _"OK ash"saidpikachu_

"Lucario finish him quick"said omega as lucario vanished in the air from in front of pikachu

 _{"now where he goes "} thought pikachu_

 _"take this you pathetic mouse"said lucario as he send aura sphere at pikachu sendinghim across the field._

 _"hey ash I want to battle on my own"said pikachu to which he nodded_

"Umm refree my pikachu"said ash but he was interrupted by refree.

"He wants to battle on his own right, he is allowed"said ash to which he nodded

 _"Go ahead pikachu"said ash_

 _"Right "said pikachu_

 _("Now it's just you andme lucario ,we will show them a match which they can't forget") said pikachu while sparking from his cheeks_

 _("shutup") said lucario as he came at pikachu with bone rush_

 _("What !") said pikachu as he prepared irontail and then both bone rush an iron tail collided sending each other away._

 _("taste the power of dig") said pikachu as he dug his way under ground_

 _("useless move,take this") said lucario as heglowed orange and slammed his foot on ground. After which the ground beneath him start glowing and shockwave were sent everywhere on field .which send pikachu out of the ground who then landed on the field on his four legs._

 _("You are strong lucario, now take this") said pikachu as he jumped high in air and launch ball of electricity at him taking shape of web_

 _("Pathetic ") said lucario as he start glowing blue and then a blade out of aura formed in around wrist after which he sliced them in multiple pieces._

 _Lucario then raced towards pikachu with aura sphere formed between his then used quick attack around him to confuse him._

 _(" you can't evade me like this") said Lucario as he send it toward himwhich hit pikachu sending him away_

 _("I have to say you are strong,but now taste the power of electric type" ) said pikachu as he launch the chargebeam at lucario_

 _("still you are rookie") said lucario as he created bone out of aura which absorbed the chargebeamand started glowing yellow._

 _("take this" ) said lucario as he send the bone towards pikachu which he tried to evade using quick attack but bone still follows him._

 _("are you exited " ) said lucario as he appeared in front of pikachu with focus punch and fire circling around the punch that hit pikachu and the fire transferedon pikachu burning him and bone hit pikachu hurting him even more._

 _"Pika...pi"pikachu screamed_

"Pikachu..!"Ash screamed

"Oh no pikachu is in danger"said Anabel

"Yeah you are right,omega is a tough opponent"said Gary

 _("wow you are too strong,but I will never surrender") said pikachu as he started running at lucario with tail glowing and when he reached near lucario he jumped in air and then swing his tail at lucario_

 _("shut up you bimbo") said lucario as he grabbed pikachu's tail and throw him in air and then he jumped high in air and start launching barrage of punches at pikachu._

 _Pikachu then landed on his paws and started glaring at lucario_

 _("you toyed enough with me now ,it's my turn ") said pikachu as he released the powerful thunder that went up in sky and strike back on ground which tore apart the field sendingdust and pebbles scattered over the field._

 _When attack finished lucario was nowhere to be seen._

 _("Take this you rat, today is your end") said lucario as he appeared above pikachu get in close with quick attack and then prepare force palm andthen hit pikachu which created two feet deep crater_

"Pikachu !"Screamed ash in horror as pikachu was easily toyed by lucario

 _("no I will not be defeat that easily") said pikachu as he discharge waveof electricity that hit lucario_

 _Pikachuthen glowed white and blinded the lucario andthen started racing towards lucario while covered in electricity ._

"Good going pikachu ,finish lucario with volt tackle"said ash

 _Lucario then prepared bones out of aura in his both paws and blocked the volt tackle. Lucario was giving his all and pikachu too giving his then channelize the aura into bone rush which emitted the beam out of it that started pushingpikachu away and once lucario get enough Stace he hit pikachu with blaze kick sending him high in air._

Lucario then prepare aura sphere bigger than normal aura sphere and send it in air. The aura sphere went higher than pikachu and explode into mini spheres that hit pikachu sending him crashing towards ground.

Then lucario send aura beam high in sky that came back towards ground with double speed and crashed into pikachu making him faint.

"Pikachu... !"Said ash as he raced towards crater where pikachu was laying uunconscious.

"Pikachu unable to win lucario is the winner"said refree

"I am sorry buddy that I left you getting hurt by lucario"said ash

 _("it's not your fault Ash, he is way too powerful ") said pikachu as he closed his eyes_

"Sorry again buddy, don't worry I will defeat him"said ash as medic team came on thespot with stretcher where ash placed pikachu as they took him to icu.

"That lucario is way too powerful,I wish that ash wins"said Brock

"Guys we don't know what power he is having inside him,we have to just wait"sad misty

"Ash Ketchum send your next Pokémon"said refree to which he nodded

"Go my friend"said ash as he threw his pokeball from which emerged lucario

"Lucario... "said lucario

 _("So you are the one who defeated my friend") asked lucario_

 _("yes ,and now it's your turn ") said lucario as he already have blades formed around his paws") said omega's Lucario_

" _Ash let me battle on his own, I will try to defeat him, only if you believe me"Lucario said_

" _Lucario you know I trust you guys more than myself ,I believe you"said ash_

"Ash Ketchum before we began let's take it one step closer" said omega as he flashed his mega ring to ash after which he pressed the ring and a light emitted from it after which Lucario also started glowing and then there stood mega Lucario.

"Lucario let's do it, let's take it one step above "said ash as he also flashed his mega ring to omega and ash done the same after which on his side stood mega Lucario.

"Interesting..well it will be fun to battle against you ash" said omega

"Ladies and gentlemen we going to see a mega battle between mega evolved pokémon of same species" said announcer

":Wow that's amazing, I am looking mega evolved pokemon for the first time" said Ritchie.

"yeah , I am just worried ,omega is too strong and how will ash defeat him " said serena in worry

"pika pi" said serena's pikachu as she rubbed his head against her and then hopped off her shoulder and start running towards the corridor

"Guys you stay here and Pikachu wait where are you going girl" said serena as she ran after her

"Let the battle begin"said refree

"Mega Lucario vs Mega lucario let the battle begin "refree declared.

 **Lucario vs Lucario**

 _("From past few hours I was eager to battle you, now you are in front of me , I will not hold back") said omega's Lucario_

 _("And believe me , neither I want to hold back a little bit, I will give my all for Ash and for my team") said Ash's Lucario_

 _Both Lucario was staring at each other on their spot until omega's Lucario covered in dark aura around him which is a mixture of maroon color and black and then he raced towards ash's Lucario with bone rush._

 _Ash's Lucario then prepared fire punch and thunder punch in both paws separately and paws glowed white. Ash's Lucario was ready to hit omega's Lucario anytime he was about to attack him._

 _Omega's Lucario then jump high before he came near Ash's lucario and swinging the bone rush above ash's lucario's head and ash's Lucario brought his paws forward and blocked the attack. Both Lucario then repelled each other._

 _Ash's Lucario then get in close with Omega's Lucario with extreme speed while preparing force palm and omega's lucario prepared his double copies with doubleteam then formed shadowball in his both hands._

 _The copies of omega's Lucario launched shadow ball at ash's Lucario who send the shadow ball backwith bullet punch._

 _Ash's Lucario then rushed at omega's Lucario with thunder punch but omega's Lucario was standing still._

 _Ash's Lucario was about to hit omegas's Lucario with thunder puch but he ducked and send aura sphere direct in his stomach sending him skidding away on the field._

 _Ash's Lucario then prepared dark aura cannon a fusion move of aura sphere, flash cannon and dark pulse that he send at omega's Lucario._

 _Omega's Lucario smirked and prepare a small portal out of aura and started gathering all the dark aura cannon until it took the shape of small sphere and then launched it back at ash's Lucario ._

 _Ash's Lucario then prepared dragon blast on the incoming sphere of dark aura cannon which raced towards omega's Lucario._

 _The dragon blast was racing towards until it collided with omega's Lucario sending him backwards skidding on field._

 _Omega's Lucario then came charging at ash's Lucario with power-up punch and then ash's Lucario also formed power punch and then they both engaged in close combat._

 _Both Ash's and omega's Lucario were engaged in exchanging the punches. Ash's Lucario used thunder punch which omega's Lucario countered with fire punch and the ash's Lucario used power up punch along with all elemental punches which omega's Lucario countered with aura sphere which hit Lucario sending him crashing on ground._

 _Ash's Lucario then get up and jumped high while preparing the dragon blast and send it at omega's Lucario._

 _Omega's Lucario then formed a shield out of aura and which blocked the dragon blast. After which he disappeared from ash's lucario's sight who was looking here and there for him._

 _After a few second later omega's Lucario came above ash's Lucario and landed a powerful punch combined of fire, thunder ,focus , poison jab and power up punch which Lucario was holding with cross chop. Omega's Lucario was increasing pressure on ash's Lucario._

 _Ash's Lucario then opened his mouth and formed the sphere of orange energy in front of omega's Lucario and launched the beam that hit omega's Lucario._

 _Ash's Lucario then formed dragon pulse between his paws and launched at omega's Lucario. Omega's Lucario then launched his own dragon pulse. Both attack collided and resulted in smoke._

 _Ash's Lucario then jumped high with extreme speed and prepared bone rush and swing it hard on omega's Lucario. Omega's Lucario then grabbed the bone rush and landed a devastating blaze lick and then hit him with high jump kick which ash's Lucario grabbed and then throw him after swinging him three to four times crashing him on ground that created a crater five feet wide._

"Lucario are you okay" said ash

" _I am okay ash " said Lucario while panting._

" _he is strong ash and I have to say that he is holding back even in mega forme" said Lucario_

" _What.. he is holding back" asked ash_

" _yes , we have to give our all if we want to defeat him " said Lucario_

" _good luck Lucario" said ash_

{"but why he isn't moving"} thought ash

"Lucario let's increase your power level twenty percent more making it sixty percent and show them our special moves" said omega

{"what he was battling Pikachu and Lucario only at forty percent all the time"} thought ash shockingly

 _Omega's Lucario then surrounded in blue aura and powered up himself releasing shock waves sending dust in air._

 _Both Ash's and Omega's Lucario prepared bone rush and rushed at each other again and strike each other with bone rush. Omega's Lucario and Ash's fighting each other with bone rush like they are doing sword fight. At one point ash's Lucario striking omega's from below and another point omega's lucario was hitting ash's from above._

 _("You are doing great kiddo, you have holded me longer than your pathetic mouse friend does. But now it's time I show you you some of my custom aura techniques") said Lucario as he brought his paws forward and then a one big portal appear in front of him and multiple small ones scattered on field._

"Everyone look omega's Lucario has some tricks up his sleeves" said announcer

"oh no whatever omega's Lucario is up to, it isn't good" said brock

 _Omega's lucario then fired a shadow ball, aura sphere and aura beams in the portal which came out from small portal that surrounded Ash's Lucario_

 _Ash's Lucario then used protect making him protect from the attack after which he send dragon pulse at omega's Lucario and then he rushed at omega's Lucario with extreme speed and then made is copies and hit omega's Lucario._

 _Omega's Lucario then released metal sound that made Ash's lucario halted his attacks and send focus blast at him which upon connecting with ash's Lucario send him skidding on field._

 _Omega's Lucario then made his three copies and then a bigger aura sphere formed in front of him and then slowly the stones and pebbles on ground started sticking to it ._

 _The aura sphere was now a big sphere of rock, then the sphere surrounded in flames and electricity, Then the copies of lucario kicked the sphere high in air and then the copies also jumped high. Once the Lucario and his copies are at enough height they hit the sphere in swirling motion. The sphere then came crashing down at Lucario in swirling fashion covered in dark energy like a meteor crashes on earth._

" _Lucario stop it buddy" Said ash in worry_

"Whoa look at that attack, it seems a total devastating one" said Gary

"Yeah only if Lucario could stop him" said Reggie.

 _("Now Lucario stop it if you can. You can't escape it dig, double team nothing would work. ") said omega's Lucario_

" _I will stop him " said Lucario as he prepare to launch the dragon blast and dark aura canon combined as he first prepared Flash cannon then followed by aura sphere ,dark pulse, focus blast ,dragon pulse and launched it at incoming meteor but that attack was way to powerful as lucario's eyes widened and attack crashed in to him._

 _The attack resulted in adding more depth to crater formed previously._

" _Lucario ….!" Ash screamed in horror upon looking at condition of his pokemon_

 _{' I … I can't surrender like this. Ash I promised him, that I will win the match. I have to win. I have to win. '} thought lucario as he found new power of will inside himself, a new kind of power that he hadn't felt before._

"lucarrriiiiooooooo" said Lucario as he came out of crater with aura surrounding him

" _Lucario are you there" asked ash_

" _yes ash I am here and you know what I am feeling great ,a new power that I haven't felt before" said lucario_

" _Now I have to finish him" said Lucario as he start striking omega's Lucario with bone rush and then he started using close combat on omega's Lucario._

 _One time he hit omega's Lucario with blaze kick and second time he hit him with metal 's Lucario then counter strike ash's Lucario with close combat as well._

 _\- time skip 10 minutes-_

 _Ten minutes passed as both pokemon are engaged in combat. Exchanging blows with each other._

" _omega are you there" asked a voice_

" _hmm look who is this , well leonard what you want" asked omega_

" _have you founded an aura user with a pure soul" asked leonard_

" _yes my friend he is battling me right now" said omega_

" _then don't waste your time extract the aura out of him and get the hell out of there. We don't want to ruin our plan to revive the prime" said leonard_

" _ok fine but let me have some fun" said omega_

" _ok but make it quick and now I have to go " said leonard_

" _Lucario let's finish it quick, we have to initiate next phase of the plan" said omega to which he nodded._

 _Omega's Lucario then jumped high in air and formed the bigger aura sphere and throw down on ash's Lucario and pushed it with psychic attack who once again formed the dark aura blast and dragon blast combo that was pushing aura sphere .Both was pushing their attacks against each other but omega's Lucario released metal sound that made ash's Lucario loose grip on his attack and as result aura sphere strike him making him pushing in the ground._

Eventually the attack was too much for Lucario to handle which made him give up and he faints.

" _I am sorry ash, forgive me" said lucario before reverting back to his normal form_

 _But then all of sudden the wall started raising around the field in form of dome and there was dark aura around it._

To be continue..

Just tell me how you like this chapter and Have a nice day everyone... :)

 **Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)**

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot ,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix ,alakazam, lucario ,blaziken ,pikachu ,gengar,mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, tyranitar,lucario, greninja ,charizard, gardevoir

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

Brock : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar,Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish, wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee,ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

(A/N: Here is next chapter of the fanfic, please eanjoy guys and sorry for long delays in chapter updates.)

CH 62: Semifinals –II

-Previously-

But then all of sudden the wall started raising out of the field in form of the dome and there was the dark aura around it.

\- Now-

"Hey what's going on?" asked ash

"Well ash Ketchum this a surprise as you have to wait and watch," Omega said

"Hey what's going on ?" said Reggie

"Reggie it is not good as it seems, ash is in danger." said

-with Serena-

"Hey Pikachu wait..where are you going ?" said Serena as she was running behind her Pikachu who was running in streets of Pokémon village until she came in front of main entrance of Pokémon center

"What are you doing here, do you want to stay with Pikachu? "asked Serena to which her Pikachu nodded

"Well I will stay with you then," said Serena as she went inside after picking her Pikachu up

\- with audiences-

"Can anybody explain to me what is going on and how in the world that dome appeared out of nowhere ?" asked announcer

"Hey what's going on ? " said one of the audience

"Red what is this, what in the world going on there ? " asked Wallace

"I don't know, let's send audience back then we could decide." said red

"Well that is a great idea, Mr. Goodshow I think this time we should postpone the match," said Cynthia to which he nodded and signaled announcer to announce the information.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are feeling sad to announce that this match is postponed for now, please make your exit towards your hotel." said announcer

After 10 min

"Guys let's go on the field if we can help ash." said, Gary, as they start moving towards the field until the announcer stopped them

"Hey you stay right there, you are not allowed to go there." said announcer

"Hey let them go, they are Ash's family members," said Wallace which announcer allowed

"Riley what's going on?" asked red

"We don't know, now let's destroy the wall," said Riley as he brings his hand forward and formed aura sphere-like thing as it transformed into Pokeball and then released the garchomp.

"Garchomp destroy the wall with Dracometeor straight into the wall" commanded Riley as garchomp prepared the orange orb and launched the Draco meteor straight into the dome surrounded by the dark aura

The dark aura then absorbed the attack and started glowing with the energy of Draco Meteor

"What the hell, how is that possible," said Cynthia

"Well it seems that this absorbing shield is made by a high level and experienced aura user who has trained for long period of time," said Riley

"So can't we destroy it," asked Wallace

"Well the answer is no and there is a way we can get inside, we can use dig but it will put ash in danger. So we have to wait" said Riley

-Inside dome-

The walls of the dome are glowing with the dark aura.

"Who are you omega? We have to finish the match." said ash

"Which match are you talking about Ash Ketchum? I was not interested in the championship from the very beginning. I was here for some important task to complete." said omega

"What mission." asked ash

"Well I can't give you details but that mission is associated with you, Ash Ketchum." said omega as his Lucario step forward.

"Why me?" asked ash

"Because you are a pure soul on earth ash and you are the Arceus's chosen one." said omega as vines popped out and grabbed Ash's both arms and legs.

"Aggh leave me omega." said ash as he tried to free himself but constriction becomes more strong

"Oops did I forget to mention that the more you tried to escape the strong constriction will be, "said omega

("master it's time we should start extracting the aura from his body") said Omega's Lucario

"Ash Ketchum this will be faster than you think." said omega as he materialized aura extractor in form of scepter (A/N: think of scepter as Loki's scepter with purple crystal without glow instead of blue crystal)." said omega as he is slowly moving towards ash

Meanwhile, Ash's Pokeball opened and from which emerged Charizard,greninja, Lucario, gardevoir,tyranitar making a wall in front of ash.

"Lucario, why you are out ,you're injured and you can't battle now." said ash

("ash shut up, for now, we are not going to leave you in trouble") said Lucario

"but guys, I don't want to put you in trouble, we don't know what his Pokémon are capable of. "said ash via aura bond

("yes ash we are friends right, a few years back you protected us and now we will protect you" ) said gardevoir as she was facing omega

("Greninja you cut those vines and free the ash and we try to stop omega") said Lucario

("OK Lucario ") said greninja as he prepares water shuriken and throw it at vines that sliced through it but then six more vines popped out and grabbed ash and greninja

"Greninja are you alright ?" asked ash to which he nodded.

"And next thing," said omega as he sends two more pokeballs out and two more pokeball appear in his hands with aura.

From all Pokeball emerges a gallade, a medicham, an absol, and garchomp.

"You guys handle the kid's Pokémon, and I will handle the kid." said omega as his Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Garchomp growled at Charizard who responded with his roar, gallade faced gardevoir, absol looked at tyranitar, medicham looked at greninja and both Lucario were staring at each other.

Then gallade rushed at gardevoir with the glowing blades and one by one all Pokemon engaged in battle. Greninja free himself with the shadow sneak and cut the vines with water shuriken.

Tyranitar engaged in battle with absol, medicham with greninja, Lucario were battling each other.

Both Charizard and garchomp using dragon claws and dual chop then irontail and metal claws and other Pokémon too using their respective attacks.

"Well AshKetchum now give me your aura, "said omega as he is approaching ash slowly

"But why you want it." asked ash

"It's not your concern kid, just let me take your aura. " said omega as vines constricted ash more tightly

"Now its time," said omega as he places the tip of scepter on Ash's forehead after which the crystal inside it starts glowing and the aura of Ash's start collecting into it.

"Stoooppppp, it's hurting. " said ash but omega he doesn't listen to him

"Hurting isn't you little guy, well this is what you face for being an aura guardian. They always thorn in our side and boycotted us from their clan" said omega as more and more of aura started flowing inside the crystal.

("ash ") said his Pokemon.

As his Pokemon distracted, Omega's Pokemon attacked them with their attacks.

Charizard was flared up with the anger as his friend and family member is in trouble.

("Coming ash, I am coming for you.") said Charizard as he tried to reach ash but garchomp appeared in front of him and landed a devastating dual chop.

("not so fast kid.") said garchomp

Meanwhile back at professor oak's lab mewthree was feeling strange about ash

(' what happened mewthree, are you OK?") asked venusaur

("Ash is in danger, keep everything organized here. I will return soon.") said mewthree to which venusaur nodded and he teleported away.

In the hall of origins, Mewtwo was hanging out with Arceus, the other legendaries council, discussing on some important things until he feels strange about Ash.

("Arceus ash is in danger, I can feel it") said Mewtwo

("We can feel it too. ") said Lugia, Articuno,molteres, Celebi,zapdos and other legendaries

("Chosen one is in danger father, we have to help him.") said the legendary beast of jhoto

("yeah lord Arceus, we should go") said ho-ho

("you guys stay here, I am going and then I will see you after some time") saidMewtwoo as he teleported away

-with ash-

Ash's Pokemon are engaged in battle as Omega's Pokemon are not giving Ash's Pokemon a chance to save ash.

"Well this is going well as I expected." said omega as he is still draining aura out of Ash's body.

Meanwhile, a blue and purple aura sphere along with a shadow ball came crashing at the omega making him stop the aura draining from Ash's body.

"Who tried to stop me ? "asked omega furiously

'We are, you pathetic piece of human. ' said mewthree and Mewtwo in telepathy as they revealed themselves.

"Thanx mewthree and Mewtwo you both come on time," said ash via aura as he became unconscious and fell on the ground.

"What kind of Pokemon are you both ? "asked omega

'It's not your concern, what you have to concern about is, that Ash Ketchum is our friend and we are a family more than a friend.' said mewthree and Mewtwo

'Now recall your other Pokemon and leave our friends' said mewthree and Mewtwo

"What if I don't, you all attack him, "said omega to his Pokémon after which all of them circled mewthree

' you all help ash, take him out of here.' said mewthree to his friends

'Mewthree and mewtwo hope you both could handle them' asked gardevoir as mewthree and mewtwo give her an evil grin which means don't worry.

'okay mewthree and mewtwo we will be with ash and lucario here need treatment too' said gardevoir as she went to ash along with Ash's other pokemon.

("guys let's go") said gardevoir as she teleported away with ash and his pokemon.

\- outside the dome-

Gardevoir came out of dome with ash as she collapsed on the floor with ash and her friends.

Red then came towards her and asked "are you OK girl, it seem you have taken a lot of damage"

'Ash and lucario need treatment, omega drained out the aura from inside his body' said gardevoir via telepathically in everyone's head

"What about omega ?" asked Anabel

'Mewthree and mewtwo are handling him, they are inside.' said gardevoir

"Um mewthree and mewtwo is here " said gardevoir

"Who is mewtwo and mewthree"asked alder

"Well truth to be told alder ,Anabel, Ritchie, Reggie, Cynthia , Diantha, Scott and Wallace ash and I own mewtwo and mewthree. They both are legendary pokemon. Mewtwo is clone of mew created by tebm rocket and mewthree is a clon of mewtwo as well but some enhancement to his DNA structure. Mewtwo decided tobe my pokemon and mewthree decided to be Ash's Pokémon. Andalong with mewthree ash also owns a darkrai and kyurem and they both are still babies" said red after which their jaws were wide opened.

"What he owns threelegendary Pokémon "said Anabel in shock

"Please guys keep it secret "requested red

"Don't worry red." said all the champions

"Now, let him get inside and you all get back to your pokeball so we could take to you pokemon center."said red as he recalled them.

- **pokemon center-**

"Pikachu that's why you came running here "asked Serena as she sit beside Ash's pikachu

("yeah , when I see him toyed by Omega's lucario I was upset" ) said pikachu

"you know what they just need to train, we know that can defeat any trainer ,gym leader or champion but omega was different." said Serena

"well you like him too huh?" asked Serena

("Well yes ,you know ash catch me without my consent but he is a good trainer ,all of his,your's Pokemon,Misty's ,Brock's, Mr. red's ,Gary's ,blue's Pokemon,Riley's Pokemon we all get along very well where I get to know how ash saved gardevoir, Lucario ,metagross,Salamance ,golurk and Pikachu a long time ago, plus he helped you too") said Pikachu

"Yes, he is, "said Serena thinking about him but then all of Sweden she hears the commotion going on in the lobby and when she went there she saw ash was being brought by red and other champions.

"What happened guys ?" asked Serena in worry as she ran towards them and her Pikachu followed her.

"Well ash faced omega and he drained aura out of him." said red

"What..! "said Serena in shock

"Yes and now Mewtwo and mewthree are battling omega," said Riley

"So how much time it will take him to recover? " asked Serena

"Well guys you have to stay here while I treat ash and his pokemon." said nurse joy as she took him inside

"Hey red will ash be okay ?" asked Delia

"Don't worry we will try to save him." Red assured Delia

"Um nurse joy can we come, we can help you?" asked red and Riley to which she nodded

 **\- with omega-**

"So you both gonna stop me ? "asked omega

' yes we will' said mewthree and mewtwo

"You all attack them." said omega as his pokemon then raced at genetic pokemon duo.

Both mewtwo and mewthree then used psychic that stopped them in their tracks.

Mewtwo and mewthree then formed the shadow balls that are two times larger than soccerball and launched at the Omega's pokemon.

Omega's lucario who was tired due to battling Ash's pikachu and lucario got knocked out and his other pokemon still able to battle.

Mewthree and mewtwo then used the hypnosis which put them to sleep and then used dreameater which reduces their health by twenty percent.

{"damn these pokemon are strong, we have to make exit and revive the prime first"} thought omega as he recalled his pokemon

' what already surrendered that quick 'said mewthree and mewtwo

"No , I will return soon and will take our revenge on aura guardians," said omega as he vanished in smoke leaving no trace of him.

'Should we trace him ?' asked mewthree

'Not now mewthree, let's go and help ash and warn them ' said mewtwo as they both vanished

 **\- with misty and others-**

"I hope ash will recover, I don't want to loose my baby, I want to see him getting married and having kids," said Delia

"Um Mrs. Delia isn't it too early to say, he is just fourteen years old "said Anabel

"Well, what about the tournament, since omega attacked ash so he will be disqualified right," asked Serena

"Well yeah, it is technically right." said blue

"So, this means he is already moved in finals," asked Brock

"Yup, ash is in finals which we will keep after ash makes his recovery. " said a voice

And when they all turned they saw Charles Goodshow standing there

"Mr. Goodshow. "said everyone in shock

"Yes I was worried about our little champ, he showed that he is good as his father," said Charles Goodshow looking at delia.

 **-After twenty minutes-**

Red and Riley came outside along with nurse joy and their lucario.

"Guys its a good news, Ash will make his full recovery in just four weeks," said red

"Four weeks..." said everyone in questioning look

"Yeah, you see, omega drained out a major portion of aura from his pour some of our aura into ash along with our lucario, so that his body can create the aura itself." said Riley

"But at this age , body reproduce aura at slow rate as compared to aura user and guardians like us" Red continued

"So its done, we will keep final battle after four weeks" announced Charles Goodshow

"Well that's a relief "said Delia

* * *

 **meanwhile mewtwo and mewthree appeared in front of all but thank arceus that no one apart from them**

'Hello everyone ' said the duo in telepathy as they revealed themselves

"mewtwo, mewthree how are you' asked Delia

'we are good , we just have to say something about omega ' said the duo

"what it is Mewtwo ,mewthree," asked Red

' Omega he is a danger to all aura guardians, he targeted ash because of his pure soul so that his aura could be used to revive the prime 'said mewthree.

" we will discuss it later Mewtwo, but we have to wait for ash to recover," said Red

"Hey Mr. Goodshow can we take ash back to pallet for some time" asked Red

"Yes you can Red,Ash needs rest for four weeks, meanwhile we make preparations here for his final match" said Goodshow

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Just tell me how you like this chapter and Have a nice day everyone... :)

Here are list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,charizard,venusaur,pidgeot ,blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix ,alakazam, lucario ,blaziken ,pikachu ,gengar,mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, tyranitar,lucario, greninja ,charizard, gardevoir

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, piplup

Brock : vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar, Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish, wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee, ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	63. Chapter:Rise Of the Prime

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

(A/N: Hey guys sorry for delay in updates, I am currently busy so there may be chances that it will take me a month or two to update previous chapters and post new ones. Now enjoy the chapter)

Chapter 63:Rise Of the Prime

 **\- Previously -**

"Hey Mr. Goodshow can we take ash back to pallet for some time," asked Red

"Yes you can Red, Ash needs rest for four weeks, meanwhile we make preparations here for his final match," said Goodshow

 **\- Three Days Later Thursday 9:00 A.M. -**

"Um, where I am," said Ash as he opened up his eyes and found himself in the room filled with lab equipment. "Wait, what I am doing back in professor oak's lab in pallet town ? " said Ash

"You finally wake up huh," asked a voice

"Dad, Mom, Serena what are you guys doing here and how in the world I am here, didn't we were back at Indigo plateau," asked Ash

"Yes Ash, but Charles goodshow said that you should have some rest before battling in finals," said Red

"Your aura was drained almost to 85% of your total aura deposit," said red

"Oh that's why I am feeling a little weak, plus how in this world I am in finals," asked Ash

"well omega left the tournament after draining your aura, he attacked you making him automatically disqualified from league," said Red

"Ash you know how upset I was, I was feeling like I lost you forever," said Serena as tears were falling from her eyes

"Hey don't worry, see, I am fine as I was before," said Ash wiping tears from side of her eyes

"Hey dad where are mewthree and others," asked Ash"Well, mewthree and Mewtwo went to Arceus and took Darkrai and kyurem along with them and all of your Pokemon are on shelf except Gardevoir, Lucario,greninja, and Pikachu," said Red

"So anybody is here except you guys and Gary," asked Ash

"Well Riley said that he is going back to Rota to tell Queen Ilene about Omega, Blue is back to jhoto as the team rocket is spotted again there stealing Pokemon, Champions of other regions, as usual, stayed back at plateau," said Red

"And Misty, Brock , Gary , Reggie, Ritchie, Anabel are in backyard along with their Pokemon out who are eager to meet yours," said Red

"Hey mom, Where are Eevee and Growlithe, " asked Ash

"Well they are in backyard along with haunter and Ghastly, " said Delia

"By the way dad could you ask professor to bring all of my Pokemon outside," asked Ash

"Yeah sure, just wait outside and meet your friends," said Red

"And I will be at home preparing the lunch for you guys," said Delia

"Yeah sure mom," said Ash

"Let's go Ash, " said Serena

"Hey guys," said Ash waving at his friends

when Reggie, Ritchie, Anabel, and Gary turned they saw Ash standing there with the help of Serena

 _("Hey Ash, how are you ? ") asked Pikachu as he hopped on Ash's shoulder_

"I am fine buddy, just a little weakness" replied Ash

Serena's Pokemon also came to Ash to greet him. Ash's Gardevoir, Lucario,greninja also came to Ash.

"Hey guys how are you," asked Ash

 _("we are fine Ash") said the trio together_

"So finally you decided to wake up sleeping beauty," said Misty in sarcastic tone

"Yes, and how are you Togepi ?" Ash asked Togepi who replied happily

 _("Me, feeling good, uncle Ash ") said Togepi_

"So Ash, where are your other Pokemon," asked Ritchie

"Well," ash about to say as he is cut-off by professor who has just brought all of his pokeballs rested on the trolley having slot that could hold up to two hundred Pokemon at once

"Wow, these are all your Pokemon," asked Ritchie

"yes, so you guys wanna meet them all" asked Ash

"yes, Ash I am eager to meet them all," said Anabel

"Ash, I have sorted them in order you caught them, so go ahead and send them one by one," said professor

Ash was about to send them out but they all came out on their own. In no time all of the Pokemon are out of their Pokeball.

 _("Hi, Ash/dad. We missed you a lot") said all of his Pokemon as they give ash greetings in their own way. Snorlax and tyranitar licked him, electric types give their electric shocks, water types launched their water gun, fire types launched their flamethrowers, ice type send ice beam, Eevee licked his cheeks,Dragonite and other Pokemon give him their own greetings_

"I missed you a lot of guys, for now, I want to introduce to our new friends, meet Ritchie and Anabel," said Ash pointing at the two

"Hi all of you, nice to meet you," said Ritchie and Anabel

Anabel on other hand was looking at Ash's psychic types especially Alakazam,reuniclus,elgyem,metagross,enkay,solrock,bronzong,lunaton,claydol,medicham, and chimeco.

"Wow your psychic type Pokemon are great ash" commented Anabel at which Ash's Pokemon said

'Thank you, Ms. Anabel, we are glad that we are ash's Pokemon, he is a great trainer too" said the psychic types.

\- Somewhere in the world -

"Well finally you arrived huh," asked the person

"so, get what we required," asked Athena

"yes, but I couldn't finish him, his friends came to rescue him," said Omega

"Friends, but they are no match for us," said Drake

"well, he is friends with legendary Pokemon," said Omega

"Legendary Pokemon huh, this is interesting," said Alex

"let's revive our master without any delay and then we can start assaulting on those so-called aura guardians," said Leonard

All of them nodded in agreement.

Omega then placed the cube on the prime's body which started to absorb the aura inside the cube. Once the cube transferred all the aura inside prime, he began to shake and then started to glow with the blue aura. Once the aura disappeared he opened his eyes.

The shockwaves started to discharge sending every shadow guardians away."Where Am I ?" asked prime

"Master..!" said Leonard as he bowed in front of him.

"Master we are in region of orre, we have been hiding here for ages to find a way to revive you and plan a way to take on those aura guardians hiding around the corner of world," said Omega

\- Back with Ash -

"so ash are you ready for your finals," asked Gary

"Yes I am and I will win that too," said Ash with enthusiasm

"Don't get overconfident ash, Tobias is not an easy deal" Reggie warned Ash

"What you mean" asked ash

"Well, he has Darkrai and other legendaries in his arsenal, so don't forget about them," said Reggie

"Don't worry guys, I will do it" said Ash

"So have you decided, whom you want to battle with," said Brock

"well I will surely use greninja,gardevoir, salamance,golurk,tyranitar, and Dragonite," said Ash at which the Pokemon give their happy cries.

"Well this is a great choice Ash" complemented Ritchie

"Thanks, Ritchie," said Ash

 _("Hey ash what about me") asked Pikachu_

"Pikachu you battled great last time, but now I want to give others a chance," said Ash to which he nodded

"Hey Ash, can you come with me for a minute" asked professor as he made his watmy inside the lab to which he nodded

\-- Inside the lab --

" Ash, recently I found an injured meowth laying on ground near the route 1, I think someone abandoned it, so I want you to take care of him" said professor

"Hey Ash, here take this Pokeball of Meowth. I have transferred his ownership to you" said professor

"Thanx professor but you think he is ready," said Ash

"Don't worry, I have seen him getting along very well with your pokemon and he is quite excited about it when I mentioned that it will be your pokemon," said professor

"Yeah sure professor, don't worry you can count on me for this" said Ash

Ash then pointed pokedex at Meowth's pokeball which displays the data

#pokedex #

Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon, is a normal type withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this POKéMON loves shiny coins that glitter with is currently at level 12 and his abilities are pickup, technician and unnerve(hidden).

Meowth knows following moves: Scratch, bite, fake out and iron tail

# pokedex #

Ash then sends out pokemon. Meowth observed his surrounding and saw that he is inside the lab until he spotted Ash.

 _(" Hello," ) said meowth_

" hey meowth,professor said that you were abandoned, and you like my pokemon's company" Ash asked

 _(" yes, he said to me that you are good trainer, plus your pokemon think highly of you, so I decided to be your pokemon") said meowth_

"you will never regret about it" said Ash stroking the fur of meowth after which he let out a loose purr.

" You can share my shoulder with pikachu, if you don't like pokeball" said Ash

 _(" well, I don't mind being in pokeball") said meowth_

"Hey meowth, wanna meet my friends" asked Ash to which he nodded

Ash then introduced his new pokemon to his friends and pokemon.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Just tell me how you like this chapter and Have a nice day everyone... :)

Here is list of Pokémon that everyone has (on hand)

Red's Pokémon team:

snorlax,Charizard,venusaur,pidgeot ,Blastoise ,rhyperior,tyranitar,steelix ,Alakazam, Lucario ,blaziken ,Pikachu ,Gengar, Mewtwo

Ash: Pikachu, greninja,gardevoir,salamance,golurk,tyranitar, Dragonite

Serena: Pikachu (f),braixen, Bulbasaur, cyndaquil, mudkip, Piplup

Brock: vulpix,solrock,lunatone, crustle, pupitar, Steelix

Misty : Gyrados,milotic,psyduck,evee,skitty ,poliwhirl, togepi

Jessie : geodude,gulpin,lickitung,arbok

James: onix,shroomish, wheezing,victreebel,growlith

With his mom:

Growlith,evee, ghastly and haunter,

At training:

Primeape(m).


	64. Chapter: Final Battle-Part I

Chapter 64: Final Battle-Part I

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

 **\- Previously -**

" Ash, recently I found an injured meowth laying on ground near the route 1, I think someone abandoned it, so I want you to take care of him" said professor

"Hey Ash, here take this Pokeball of Meowth. I have transferred the his ownership to you" said professor

"Thanx professor but you think he is ready," said Ash

"Don't worry, I have seen him getting along very well with your pokemon and he is quite excited about it when I mentioned that it will be your pokemon," said professor

"Yeah sure professor, don't worry you can count on me for this" said Ash

Ash then pointed pokedex at Meowth's pokeball which displays the data

#pokedex #

Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon, is a normal type withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this POKéMON loves shiny coins that glitter with is currently at level 12 and his abilities are pickup, technician and unnerve(hidden).

Meowth knows following moves: Scratch, bite, fake out and iron tail

# pokedex #

Ash then sends out pokemon. Meowth observed his surrounding and saw that he is inside the lab until he spotted Ash.

(" Hello," ) said meowth

" hey meowth,professor said that you were abandoned, and you like my pokemon's company" Ash asked

(" yes, he said to me that you are good trainer, plus your pokemon think highly of you, so I decided to be your pokemon") said meowth

"you will never regret about it" said Ash stroking the fur of meowth after which he let out a loose purr.

" You can share my shoulder with pikachu, if you don't like pokeball" said Ash

(" well, I don't mind being in pokeball") said meowth

"Hey meowth, wanna meet my friends" asked Ash to which he nodded

 **-Now-**

\- time Skip three weeks and two days later -

\- Indigo Plateau 9:00 A.M -

Last few weeks were great for Ash as he trained for his final match. Ash is currently at the indigo plateau for his final match against also taught gardevoir two new moves trick room and wonder room

"Finally, the day has arrived. I will give my all" said Ash

"Hello Ash, I hope you are better now," said a voice

when ash turned there stood all champions, Scott and Charles goodshow

"Hello everyone," said Ash and Pikachu together as Pikachu jumped on shoulders of each champion to greet them

"Ash your match is within an hour so get ready," said Red

"Yeah sure, now I have to go in my locker room. And Pikachu you stay with them ok" said Ash

 _("Don't worry Ash") said Pikachu as he jumped on the shoulder of Brock_

"Where is your mom Ash," asked Red

"Dad, she decides to stay at professor oak's lab" responded ash

"No go, Ash, get ready," said Red

"Okay, see you guys later," said, Ash, as he sprinted towards the stadium

"Ash and his thirst for battle, it will never end," said Riley in amusement

-Inside Locker Room-

 _"Hey guys, the day is finally are in finals," said Ash_

 _"We are happy dad, finally I got to fight," said Dragonite_

10:00 A.M-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final day has finally arrived when we will going to witness the last and final match of indigo league conference. Last month we witness the fight between the Omega and Ash Ketchum who was later being attacked by Omega that makes omega automatically disqualified from league," said Announcer

"We have to postpone the final match as our finalist Ash Ketchum was in no condition to battle, now the time has come, please welcome our two finalists, Tobias from Sinnoh region who battle just by using his Darkrai and second finalist, none other than Ash Ketchum who has shown his great battle skills," said Announcer

Ash and Tobias can be seen coming out of corridor towards their respective trainer box.

"On the red corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and on green corner, we have Tobias from Sinnoh region," said Announcer

"Ash Ketchum, I witnessed all your past battles, and I am glad to say that your Pokemon is far stronger than other trainers that battled so far in the league, I just want to say that you are the great trainer too. So please don't let my expectations down" said Tobias

"Don't worry Mr. Tobias, I don't want an easy fight too," said Ash

"Now trainers, send out your first Pokemon," said Referee

"Go, my friend, " said Tobias, as he threw Pokeball in the air and out of it, bursts Darkrai, the nightmare Pokemon.

 _("prepare for nightmare") said Darkrai_

"What you have to say," said Tobias

"Go Gardevoir," said, Ash, as he releases his Gardevoir as she material out of Pokeball

xxx Gardevoir Vs Darkrai xxx

"Darkrai start with dark void," said Tobias

"Gardevoir, use teleport to evade the attack and then use mean look and imprison," said Ash

As commanded Darkrai prepare dark orbs and launched at the gardevoir, before the attack could connect with Gardevoir, she teleported away.

 _("Where are you little piece of ") said Darkrai in frustration_

 _("Behind you ") said gardevoir_

 _Gardevoir's eyes glow pink that outlined Darkrai and then her eyes glow purple that once again enveloped Darkrai._

 _"Ash, should I use destiny bond as well," asked Gardevoir via aura bond_

 _"yeah sure," said Ash_

 _"Ok then," said Gardevoir as she outlined in purple glow_

"Darkrai use double team into hypnosis" ordered Tobias

 _("yes master, take this ") said Darkrai as he tried to make his duplicate copies but the attack didn't work_

"what going on, come on Darkrai use double team," said Tobias

{"Oh I got it, it's because of imprison that his gardevoir used,"} thought Tobias

"Darkrai use haze, followed by dark void," said Tobias

 _("Yes master")said Darkrai as_ _thick black smoke covered the entire field_

{"Oh great, now we can't see him, well there is a way "} thought Ash

"Gardevoir use protect followed by teleport, then use attract," said ash

 _Darkrai then formed the black orb and send it towards gardevoir. Gardevoir prepared dome of green energy that protected her from the dark void._

 _Gardevoir then teleported away and then came in close with Darkrai, and send glowing pink hearts at Darkrai._

"Darkrai quick repel it" ordered Tobias

 _But before Darkrai could do anything, the attract already connected with him making him fall in love with Gardevoir_

"Dammit..!" Tobias cursed under his breath

"Gardevoir use teleport, then draining kiss followed by dazzling gleam and then finally moon blast," said Ash

 _Gardevoir then teleported and then used draining kiss, after which Darkrai glowed red and then some of the energy transferred into Gardevoir after which rainbow colored energy surrounded her and started to increase that finally strike Darkrai._

"Come on Darkrai, get out of attract," said Tobias

"Darkraiiii..." said Darkrai as he flew high up in the air and then used thunder

"Gardevoir Quick use Lightscreen," said Ash

 _Darkrai send wave of thunder towards sky, the wave came back down towards Gardevoir_

"Gardevoir.." said Gardevir as she forms the pink dome of energy around her saving her from thunder

"And it looks like, all of Tobias attacks are going in vain. Ash Ketchum is not giving any opening to Tobias" said announcer

"I have to say, Ash, you are giving good fight," said Tobias

"Thanks, Tobias, but I have to say your Darkrai is not bad too," said Ash

"Darkrai, use shadow ball, followed by shock wave," said Tobias

"Dar.." Darkrai said as he tried to form the shadow ball but it doesn't work

"Gardevoir cover the field with sunny day," said Ash

 _("What are you planning Ash") asked Gardevoir_

 _"Gardevoir why not create multiple shadows of ours," said Ash_

 _("Ok, I got it") said Gardevoir_

"Gardevoir.." said Gardevoir as she launched multiple orbs of solar energy in the air at multiple angles covering the entire field.

 _Now there are multiple shadows of Darkrai and Tobias, Ash and Gardevoir can be seen_

{"Now, what are you up to Ash"}thought Tobias

"Darkrai use dark void," said Tobias

"Dark..rai," said Darkrai as he once again send multiple orbs of dark energy

"Gardevoir use shadow sneak and then use attract," said Ash

 _Gardevoir then disappeared into shadows and came in front of the Tobias and launch the glowing hearts at Darkrai and on upon contact, Darkrai can't move._

"Now Gardevoir finish it with Dazzling gleam into moon blast," said Ash

Gardevoir then glowed with rainbow-colored energy that strikes Darkrai sending him away, after that Gardevoir prepare orb of lunar energy that she sends towards fallen Darkrai and when attack connected with him, it makes him knocked out instantly

After confirming referee announced "Darkrai is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum and his Gardevoir

"Hmm, that is pure luck, Darkrai Return," said, Tobias, as he recalled his Darkrai back

"Way to go Gardevoir, you have done amazing job," said Ash as he hugs her

"Now take a nice rest," said Ash as he recalled her back

"yippee Ash done it, He defeated him," said Serena in happiness

"Wow, I can't believe, Ash defeated Darkrai," said Gary in shock

"Trainers send out your next Pokemon," said referee

"Go, my friend," said Tobias as he sends out his next Pokemon

From with in Pokeballl emerges the Latios, eon Pokemon.

"Wow, you have Latios," asked Ash in excitement

"Yes, and let's see how you will defeat him," said Tobias as Latios is hovering in the sky

"Golurk I choose you," said Ash as he sends out his Ground and Ghost-type

"Let the battle begin," referee said

xxx Latios Vs Golurk xxx

"Latios start with the Ariel ace," said Tobias

"Golurk use gravity, and then use stealth rock," said Ash

"Golurk.." golurk said as he glows blue and the shock waves spreads on ground after which the Latios starts pulling towards ground

Golurk then form the blue ring which converted into sharp pointed rocks that settled on Tobias's side

"Latios come on, try to get up," said Tobias

 _Latios tried to flew but it doesn't work_

{"Great, now Latios can't execute close range attacks, have to say that this kid is very smart"} thought Tobias

"Golurk use earthquake, then follow up by bulldoze," ordered Ash

Golurk first stomp his foot on ground that created tremors, after this golurk stomp the foot on ground that creates shockwave that crashes towards Latios

"Latios..lat," said Latios as he knew that he is immobile now

"Latios use rain dance into surf" commanded Tobias as Latios sends blue orb of energy into sky that summons the black clouds after which rain started to pour

"Golurk use icy wind then use nightshade," said Ash

 _Golurk then brings his hands forward and releases the cold winds that hit Latios making him scream in pain, after that Golurk releases crimson and purple rings that strike Latios_

"Latios try to get up and use luster purge followed by Draco meteor," said Tobias

Latios then flew up high in the air and then start gathering the energy in form of the orb, then he emits the beam out of it.

"Golurk use protect and then get in close to Latios with gyroball," said Ash

Golurk formed the green shield, then luster purge strike with protect.

"Hold on Golurk," said Ash to which he nodded

"Golurk try to use gravity, but this time use it two times," said Ash

Golurk then used gravity increasing the gravitational pull of the earth that started to pull Latios towards the earth, and finally, Latios is down unable to maintain the flight.

"Ok, Golurk let's finish it quickly, use icy wind then ice beam," said Ash

{"Great, Latios is unable to fly again" } thought Tobias

Golurk then released the icy winds that froze the Latios and then golurk releases the beam of ice that hit Latios freezes him.

"Latios.," Tobias said in worry

"Now Golurk finish it quickly, use hammer arm and then use psychic to send throw away," said Ash

Golurk then gets in close to Latios with his arms glowing and slammed in Latios and then his eyes glowed blue which outlined Latios and threw him in then crashed to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Latios is unable to battle, Golurk is the winner," said referee making the crowd erupt in cheer.

"Golurk, nice job, now take a well-deserved rest," said Ash as he recalled him

Tobias also recalled Latios back.

"Ash, I have to say you have earned my respect, Now let's see how you will face him," said Tobias as he sends out his next Pokemon

"..deo..xys..." said Deoxys

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Tobias has another strange Pokemon at his disposal" announcer said

"Whoa who is that Pokemon," said Ash as he pulls out his pokedex

#pokedex#

Deoxys the DNA Pokemon is a psychic type. DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in DEOXYS.

The crystalline organ on this POKéMON's chest appears to be its brain.

When it changes form, an aurora appears. It absorbs attacks by altering its cellular is a Legendary Pokemon.

#pokedex#

{"A legendary psychic type Pokemon huh"} thought Ash

"Go Gardevoir," said, Ash, as he sends out her Gardevoir once again

"Gardevoir vs Deoxys, let the battle begin," said referee

xxxxx Gardevoir vs Deoxys xxxxx

The stealth rock floated over Deoxys and when rocks about to it Deoxys, It created a barrier around him and then used telekinesis to destroy the rocks.

"What.. he destroyed them," said Ash under his breath.

"Deoxys transform," said Tobias Deoxys started to change its form.

"Deoxys.." said Deoxys as it is in his speed form now

"Gardevoir use shadow ball," said Ash

 _("OK Ash") said Gardevoir as she started to prepare the shadow ball and launched it at Deoxys_

"Dodge it and use fire punch back to back," said Tobias

Before shadow ball could hit Deoxys, Deoxys disappeared into blur and appeared in front of gardevoir landing a devastating close range fire punch

"Woah he is so fast," said Ritchie

Gary then pointed his pokedex at Deoxys.

"Guys look, Deoxys can change his form into three different ones. This one is speed form which increases the speed of Deoxys several times," said Gary

"This means Ash is in danger," said Misty

"Gardevoir teleport and use ice punch," said Ash

 _("Ok") said Gardevoir as she teleported and tried to land the punch on Deoxys_

 _Both Gardevoir and Deoxys are engaged in a battle of punches. Gardevoir blocks the punches of Deoxys as both teleports all over the field._

 _\- After five minutes -_

 _Gardevoir and Deoxys are still engaged in a battle, Gardevoir started to lose her stamina as her teleport speed slows down_

 _("Ash I can't keep up with Deoxys now") said Gardevoir_

 _("Yeah I know, you have already tired out due to battle with Darkrai.)said Ash_

 _("Hey Ash, is there any way we could use Deoxys's speed against itself") suggested Gardevoir_

 _("Hmm, turning is speed against him, that could be possible, but how") said Ash_

 _("even if we slow him down, we have to deal with the teleport") said Ash_

xxx Back at the lab xxx

 _("Oh great, another legendary Pokemon") said Charizard_

 _("yeah, but how Ash will stop him") said Absol_

 _("Absol, you know it is difficult to stop a Pokemon whose USP is its speed") said Charizard back_

 _("Why Ash doesn't ask Mewthree for help")said butterfree_

 _("He will not because he don't feel it right to use legendary Pokemon in a league") said Gengar_

 _("But still he has defeated Darkrai and Latios") said Charizard_

xxx Back to Ash xxx

 _"Gardevoir I have an idea if you can merge the shadow ball and energy ball and use them as object to create gravitational force around Deoxys, so in that way, we can stop it," said Ash_

 _("Ash, this is great idea") said Gardevoir_

 _"Ok, then use gravity three times on the field, then you use mean look so that Deoxys can't use teleport , then followed by imprison, then use double team around Deoxys then place combine energy and shadow ball infused with gravity around Deoxys. After that I will send Golurk to finish the battle " said Ash_

 _("Ok, Ash") said Gardevoir_

"Gardevoir now do as we planned," said Ash

{"Huh, when Ash gives the command to his Gardevoir, I better not take him lightly. His past battles were amazing venusaur defeated a Charizard despite being on disadvantage"} thought Tobias

Gardevoir first increased the gravity of the field as Deoxys who was floating in the air started to descend towards the field.

It tried to fly but due to gravity, it is not possible.

Gardevoir's eyes glow purple and then a purple and black aura surrounds Deoxys signaling that it could no longer escape use teleport.

Gardevoir's eyes then glow red once again and surrounded Deoxys with the red aura.

"When you commanded your gardevoir, Ash. As far as I know, you haven't said any command to her " asked Tobias

"Well, we have trained for this kind of situation," said Ash

"Deoxys use Attack form and use flash cannon" commanded Tobias

Deoxys then change his form and used flash cannon as it started to gather the silver energy in front of it's chest crystal and fired the massive beam at Gardevoir.

Gardevoir then teleported and form her multiple copies surrounding then fused both shadow and Energy ball together and infused the gravity

into is taking too long as she has to focus on multiple things.

{"what he is up to now"} thought Tobias

after a minute Gardevoir is done with her task and she teleported back to Ash's Side.

"Deoxys quick use teleport and then attack Gardevoir," said Tobias but the gravity infused shadow and energy ball are proving too much for Deoxys and Gardevoir she was panting too heavily.

"Amazing folks, Ash Ketchum has confined Deoxys as It is unable to move," said Announcer

"What you have to say now Tobias," said Ash

"Gardevoir, return, for now, go Golurk, it's your turn now," said Ash as he returned Gardevoir and sends out Golurk

"And Ash has sent his Golurk for now," said Announcer

"Golurk use phantom force," said Ash

Tobias' eyes widened as he heard what Ash has ordered. He knew at this point Deoxys is vulnerable and open for direct hit

Golurk upon registering the command vanishes into the air and then struck Deoxys from left.

"Now Golurk our final finishing move, use focus blast," said Ash as golurk started to focus energy and then turning it into a sphere.

The spere started to grow bigger until it was of the size equals to the soccer ball.

Golurk then fired the sphere direct on Deoxys's chest that sends him crashing towards ground who was laying with swirly eyes.

"Deoxys Unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins this round" announced the referee, as crowd and Ash's friends and Pokemon at lab erupted into cheers.

xxx TO BE CONTINUE xxx

(A/N: Guys How you like this Chapter, I know the battle was quite boring but I am not good at writing the legendary battles, and please suggest me whether should I give him more legendaries or not. If yes then what will be the choices.)

Please R R. Have a nice day ahead.

See you next time... :)


	65. Chapter: Final Battle-Part II

Disclaimer

I don't own Nintendo, game freak and anything related to Pokémon and I don't even own content of any fanfiction.

"talking"

{"thinking"}

'telepathy'

 _("Poke-speech")_

 _{' poke think'}_

 _'' aura/psychic bond talk"_

* * *

Ch 65: Final Battle-Part II

* * *

(A/N : Sorry Guys for too much of delay as I caught into other here is another and final chapter of kanto Arc.)

\- Previously -

"Golurk use phantom force," said Ash

Tobias' eyes widened as he heard what Ash has ordered. He knew at this point Deoxys is vulnerable and open for a direct hit

Golurk upon registering the command vanishes into the air and then struck Deoxys from left.

"Now Golurk our final finishing move, use focus blast," said Ash as golurk started to focus energy and then turning it into a sphere.

The spere started to grow bigger until it was of the size equals to the soccer ball.

Golurk then fired the sphere direct on Deoxys's chest that sends him crashing towards ground who was laying with swirly eyes.

"Deoxys Unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins this round" announced the referee, as crowd and Ash's friends and Pokemon at lab erupted into cheers.

\- Now -

"Golurk Return, you have done a nice job," said Ash as he returned him back

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now take fifteen minutes break as Tobias has lost his half team," said Announcer

"Wow Ash is doing great," said Brock

Ash then went to his friends

"Guys here take the pokeballs of Gardevoir and Golurk and please take them to nurse joy so that she could heal them," said Ash

"I will take them, Ash," said Serena as she took Pokeball from him at which Ash nodded

"Now I have to go back guys," said Ash as he went back to his locker room

* * *

xxx Time Skip - 15 Minutes Later xxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's welcome our two finalists once again, " said Announcer as Ash and Tobias came back to their respective trainer boxes.

"Trainers send out your next pokemon," said Referee

"Go Heatran," said Tobias as he released his another legendary pokemon

"What, he has Heatran," said Reggie

"You know about heatran, " asked Misty

"yes, you see, heatran is a legendary pokemon from Sinnoh region, he particularly spotted on stark mountains," said Reggie

"But, last time when I battled Tobias, he didn't own it, I think he came across heatran and captured it," said, Reggie

"Go, Salamence," said Ash as he released his dragon type

"Let the battle begin," said Referee

* * *

xxx Salamence vs Heatran xxx

"Heatran use stone edge " commanded Tobias

"Salamence, fly into the air and then use incinerate," said Ash

Heatran then sends the small sharped edge stone projectiles at Salamence, Salamence then flew up in the air to dodge the stone edge.

"Heatran take the hit" commanded Tobias

{"What, why Tobias ordered heatran to take hit, unless"} thought Ash as his eyes widened

{"unless Heatran has the ability, flash fire"} thought Ash

Salamence released the intense flame from his mouth that hit heatran, Heatran then glowed orange and red signaling that his attack power increased

"Salamence use full power hydro pump," said Ash

{"So, your Salamence knows hydro pump huh" } thought Tobias

"Heatran counter with magma storm," said Tobias

Heatran than releases the spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth that connected with the hydro storm overpowered hydro pump as it evaporates the

water immediately upon contact and reached Salamence hitting him hard

"Salamence," said Ash in worry

"Salamence are you ok?" asked Ash as Salamence balanced himself in the air

 _"Yes Ash I am Ok, now let's finish this," said Salamence_

" Salamence use hyper voice followed by Sky attack into steel wing, " said Ash

"Heatran counter with the metal sound then use lava plume into eruption," said Tobias

Salamence releases the ear-splitting sound and heatran on another hand, heatran also releases metal sound that collided with each other making both

pokemon scream in pain then salamence's body glows white as he is using hyper voice and then flew towards the heatran with body enveloped in

white energy. Heatran then releases smoke and lava around him.

 _"Salamence use the hydro pump before hitting the heatran with the steel wing," said Ash_

 _"Ok Ash," said Salamence_

Salamence then released the torrent of water that went straight in the smoke and from inside smoke came the stream of lava and smoke that hit the hydro pump,

evaporating it once again, sending salamence crashing into the ground, when the smoke clears heatran is standing then flew in the air.

{"Great, I have to think how to defeat him"}thought Ash

 _"Salamence let's do close range attack on heatran," said Ash_

 _"Ok, Ash," said Salamence_

"Salamence use Draco Meteor," said Ash

"Salamence...sal" salamence said as he flew in the air and started to prepare the orb of draconic energy.

"Heatran use fireblast," said Tobias

Salamence then sends the orb in the sky that split into multiple small meteors that started to fall towards the ground hitting a Kenji shaped fire that came towards salamance.

Salamence then used protect to save himself from the fire meteor then hit the salamence.

 _"Salamence use double team and Ariel ace into the zen headbutt to get in close to heatran and when you are just half feet away uses hydro pump full power," said Ash_

 _"Ok Ash" salamence said_

salamence then fly towards heatran with the white aura surrounding him, then he multiplies himself while his head glows with blue psychic energy.

"Heatran lava plume," said Tobias

Heatran then once again release smoke and lava that covered the entire field.

 _"Salamance halt the hydro pump and zen headbutt, for now, get high in the air and use Draco Meteor followed by the hyper voice," said Ash_

 _"Ok Ash," said Salamance_

Salamence then flew high in the air and prepared the orange orb of draconic energy. When the smoke clear salamance was nowhere to be seen.

Heatran then looked up in the air when salamence launched the Draco meteor in the sky that split into multiple small meteorites.

 _"Salamence now use rain dance into the hydro pump," said Ash_

Salamence then summons the black clouds that started to rain, salamence then send the hydro pump down towards the heatran that hit him hard sending him away.

"Salamence, use hydro pump once again into Giga impact," said Ash

"Heatran use magma storm into Giga impact," said Tobias

Both Salamence and Heatran send their respective attacks at each other that resulted in an explosion upon contact, then both dashed towards each other with the energy surrounding them that resulted in smoke and the smoke clears both pokemon were out

"Both Heatran and Salamence are unable to battle, this match is a draw" referee declared

"Please send your next pokemon," said the referee

"Nice job salamence, have a nice rest," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back.

"Go, Marshadow," said Tobias as he sends out his next then emerges from beneath the ground.

"What's that pokemon," said Ash as he points his pokedex at it.

# pokedex #

Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokémon.A ghost and fighting type pokemon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon.

Able to conceal itself in shadows, it never appears before humans, so its very existence was the stuff of lurks in the shadows of others,

copying their movements and powers. This Pokémon is craven and cowering.

# pokedex #

"Marshadow huh, Go Tyranitar," said, Ash, as he sends out his dragon type after which sandstorm started to blow.

"Marshadow vs Tyranitar, Let the battle begin," said the referee

* * *

xxx Tyranitar vs Marshadow xxx

"Marshadow let's start with the spectral thief into drain punch," said Tobias

{"Spectral thief, what move is that, "} Ash thought as marshadow then disappeared underground.

{"Where is he now"} Ash thought again

Marshadow then appears behind tyranitar and hit him with drain punch sapping Tyranitar's energy.

Tyranitar then cried in pain.

"marshadow use shadow sneak into close combat" commanded Tobias

"Tyranitar use protect into earthquake " commanded Ash

Marshasow then disappeared underground as tyranitar was looking around himself.

 _(" tyranitar as I said use protect, and when Marshadow appears to hit you, you use shockwave") said Ash_

 _(" ok, I got it") said tyranitar._

 _meanwhile, marshadow appears and then he came rushing towards tyranitar with his hands glowing._

 _Tyranitar th_ _en released the waves of shocks that hit marshadow making him electrocuted and paralyzed._

"Marshadow," said Tobias in worry

"Ok Tyranitar, use stone edge," said Ash

 _Tyranitar then prepared the two rings of small orbs floating around him taking the shape of sharp-edged stones that started to move towards marshadow_

" Marshadow counter with stone edge followed by the calm mind into zen headbutt," said Tobias

 _Marshadow then countered with his own stone edge then he took meditation stance and then marshadow start glowing with psychic energy as he rushed towards Tyranitar._

"Tyranitar grab marshadow and then use close range thunder fang into the hyper beam," said Ash

 _As marshadow is near Tyranitar he brings his hands in front and then grabbed the marshadow, then tyranitar prepared the fire fang and then stuck the fangs hard into marshadow's arms. Then tyranitar fired the hyper beam that sends marshadow flying in the air making him unconscious._

"Marshadow is unable to battle, tyranitar is the winner of this battle," referee declared

{"Hmm, you have done a good job but you need more training"}thought, Tobias, as he recalled his final pokemon

"Ash, you have forced me to bring my powerful pokemon who can rival the legendaries in terms of power and strength," said Tobias as he sends out his final pokemon

"Gaarrrr..chhhoomppp" garchomp roared loud that made every one covered their ears

"Whoa... that garchomp he is looking strong," said Ash

"Ash this is my garchomp, he was with me when I was five years old and believe me he is strong as any A-class legendary pokemon," said Tobias

"Look at him guys, that garchomp is freekin 7'6" tall," said Brock

"Yeah, plus look at his built, he is looking stronger than most of the other garchomp species," said Anabel

"So you can mega evolve your Garchomp huh," said Ash as he noticed the mega stone attached to his tail

"Yes " said Tobias

"Garchomp vs tyranitar, let the battle begin," said Referee

* * *

xxx Garchomp vs Tyranitar xxx

Soundstream is currently blowing in the arena, as the garchomp landed he created the shockwaves that send Tyranitar a little back.

"Garchomp finish this quick, use dragon rush into dual chop into followed by brutal swing," said Tobias

"Tyranitar use blizzard, " said Ash

 _Before tyranitar could respond with attacks, garchomp was close to tyranitar with the blue glow around him and the fins of him were shining white. Garchomp then hit tyranitar with the dragon rush and send him back and hit him with the dual chop. Garchomp then grabs tyranitar with tail and then threw him in the air, garchomp then fired Draco meteor in the sky that strike with tyranitar and exploded into multiple small meteors that hit tyranitar knocking him out instantly._

"Tyranitar unable to battle, Garchomp is the winner" declared referee

"Tyranitar return, you have done a nice job," said Ash

"Garr..chomp," said Garchomp glaring at Ash

"This is just started Tobias, Dragonite I choose you," said Ash as he sends out the pseudo-legendary pokemon

 _"What happened, where is Tyranitar dad," asked Dragonite_

 _"Dragonite he is out, garchomp defeated him," said Ash_

 _"Oh, it seems my turn is here," said Dragonite_

 _"Don't get the too overconfident girl, we still have to defeat him," said Ash_

"Garchomp vs Dragonite let the battle begin," said the referee

"A battle of pseudo-legendaries, that's amazing," said Ritchie in happiness

* * *

"Garchomp.. gar," said Garchomp to Tobias

"So you want to battle on your own huh," asked Tobias to which he nodded

 _"Dad I too want to battle on my own," said Dragonite_

 _"are you sure about this, because we can't take any risk," said Ash_

 _"Yes dad, I want to prove that I can handle the situations like this on my own," said Dragonite_

 _"Ok then," said Ash_

Once they both get permission the battle begin

* * *

xxx Garchomp vs Dragonite xxx

 _("It seems you are very inexperienced,") said Garchomp_

 _("It is true that I have less battle experience against the experienced pokemon like you, but believe me I will do everything in my power to defeat you ") said Dragonite_

 _("Oh yeah, then show me what you have got") said Garchomp as he started to prepare the dragon pulse and launched it at Dragonite_

 _("If you want to go straight with dragon pulse then I will go straight with this") said Dragonite as she covered herself in water veil._

 _Garchomp then fired the dragon pulse, Dragonite on other hand rushed towards the garchomp with aqua jet. On another side, Garchomp whipped up the sandstorm and then used double team and_ start preparing for the _dual chop._

 _("What the hell, how sandstorm is whipped up") said Dragonite_

{" Oh no this will be a difficulty for Dragonite as garchomp has abilities sand veil "} thought Ash

 _("Now, it's my time") said Garchomp as he used double team to make a decoy and then land a critical dual chop on Dragonite's back that sends her skidding on the field._

"And It seems Ash's Dragonite is having a problem in defeating the Tobias's Garchomp," said Announcer

"Hey Cynthia, it looks like Tobias's garchomp can rival yours," said Red

"Well we have to see, I believe that Ash's pokemon can handle him, he still has three pokemon able to battle," said Cynthia

 _("Hiding inside the sandstorm huh, ") said Dragonite_

 _{'I have to pay smart, garchomp species are part ground type too'} thought Dragonite_

 _("That's the time, here take this, Hail") said Dragonite as she started the snowfall which also consist of small pieces of ice that cancel out the sandstorm._

 _("Well, it's good to see that you have something to counter the dragon types but you forget that you are a dragon type too" ) said Garchomp_

 _("I don't care about myself ")said Dragonite_

 _("Well, then prepare for the assault") said Garchomp as he flew up in the sky and then came towards the ground digging the way under the arena_

 _{'Where is he now'} thought Dragonite as she was looking for the garchomp until she feels the vibration under her feet, she then flew in the air_

 _("Take this, Draco meteor") said Dragonite as she started to prepare the Draco meteor but Garchomp's Draco Meteor hit her first, sending her high into the air._

 _{' I can't be defeat now, I can't'} thought Dragonite as she covered herself in dragon rush and headed straight for garchomp below_

 _("This is it, take this, flamethrower") said Dragonite_

 _("Well, let's play the game, fire vs fire") said Garchomp as both released the torrent of flames that strike in the mid-air resulting in explosion and smoke and from within smoke appears garchomp with Giga impact that strikes Dragonite sending her towards the ground._

 _{"Dragonite..dra, I can't let Ash believe that I am a loser,"}thought Dragonite_

 _("My final attack, take this") said Garchomp as he launched the Draco meteor attack that hit Dragonite making her unconscious._

"Dragonite Unable to battle Garchomp is the winner" referee declared

 _"I am sorry dad," said Dragonite_

 _"Hey girl, don't worry we have more battles to come, we will train hard, you have done a great job. Now take a well-deserved rest" said Ash as he recalled her back_

{"Garchomp is tired a little bit due to the usage of Giga impact and Draco Meteor. "} thought Ash as he saw a panting Garchomp

"Trainer send your next pokemon," said Referee

"Greninja I choose you," said, Ash, as he threw the pokeball in the air from which emerges Greninja in his ninja pose

"Impressive Ash you have the greninja, a Kalos water type starter," said Tobias

"Guys, what you say, if Ash decides to use that form again, will he stay unaffected or not," asked Serena

"Can't say right now, we have to see," said Brock

"Which form are you talking about guys," asked Anabel

"You have to see," said, Misty,

{"Well, it's time to see you and Greninja in action once again Ash"} thought Diantha

"Greninja vs Garchomp, let the battle begin," said referee

* * *

xxx Greninja Vs Garchomp xxx

"Ash before we begin let me show you our one new trick, Garchomp mega evolve," said Tobias as he shows his mega bracelet and later on Garchomp started to mega evolve.

After few seconds there stood garchomp in his mega form.

"Tobias we too have our own secret weapon," said Ash

"Greninja let's battle," said Ash

"Mega Garchomp, use sandstorm," said Tobias as Garchomp whipped up the sandstorm

{"Now with sandstorm, the sand rush of mega garchomp is in effect, I have to be careful with his rock, ground and steel types moves,"} thought Ash

"Garchomp start with the brick break," said Tobias

"Greninja counter with ice punch and close combat," said Ash

 _Mega Garchomp rushed towards the greninja with his fins glowing white and greninja rushed towards the garchomp and start assaulting garchomp with  
punches and kicks._

" Garchomp, while greninja is near you, use dragon claw to counter," said Tobias  
"Greninja you use night slash to counter dragon claw, " said Ash

 _Garchomp's claws surrounded by green energy and then strikes greninja, Greninja then creates a purple sword and then blocked dragon claw with it which  
resulted in smoke._

"Greninja quick use shadow sneak into water shuriken followed by icy wind," said Ash  
"Garchomp use earthquake into ironhead," said Tobias

 _As soon as Greninja disappeared into shadows, Garchomp get high in the air and then landed on field creating an earthquake that sends greninja out and then  
garchomp then rushed at greninja with his head glowing silver which strikes greninja sending him away._

" Greninja..! can you battle buddy," said Ash as Greninja landed in front of Ash heavily panting.

 _"Yes Ash, I can battle, what you say let's show him what we got," said Greninja_

 _"Well if you say, then let's take is one step closer," said Ash_

"Let's do it greninja, let's show them up," said Ash as both greninja and Ash started to mimic each other until greninja is covered in water veil.

{ " What's going on, what is happening to him "} thought Tobias

"Whoa, this is happening guys, Ash's greninja is transforming," said Brock

"What's this Brock," asked Silver

"We don't know but Ash's greninja started to show this unusual evolution from last six months," said Brock

"So it is kind of mega evolution," asked Ritchie

"Nope, it can't be but it is different, like synchronization evolution," said Brock

"But this has the disadvantage," said Serena

"Disadvantage," asked Reggie

"Yeah, if greninja takes damage then Ash takes too," said Serena

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ash and his Greninja are showing some strange evolution," said Announcer

"Wow, this is happening again," said Diantha

"But, I am afraid that it will affect Ash and his chances of winning the league," said Red

"You remember what happened last time," asked Lance

"Yeah, he passed out," said Red

"What's this Ash," asked Tobias

"This is the secret trick I told you about," said Ash as greninja is still enveloped in water veil then he went high up in the air as the water surrounding him concentrated on his back taking the shape of wings that transformed into water shuriken

 _Greninja now looks same as ash in appearance._

"Wow, that form is amazing, I wish if in future I will have my own greninja with that transformation," said Misty daydreaming

"Cut it misty, we all know that it can't be possible," Brock said as mallet came striking directly at his head making others cower in fear

"Garchomp use dragon rush and iron head together, " said Tobias

"Greninja use double team and then use waterfall," said Ash

 _Greninja then created his multiple copies and then motions its hands up into the air and a geyser of water comes out of the ground and over the garchomp._

"Garchomp dodge the geysers and use flamethrower," said Tobias

"Greninja counter with water shuriken and push it using the hydro cannon," said Ash

 _Garchomp released the stream of flame and Greninja sends the water shuriken and releases a powerful stream of water from its mouth that combined with water shuriken that gives it a push. Water shuriken cut through flamethrower marking a hit on garchomp and hydro cannon sends the Garchomp skidding on the ground._

The attack that greninja is feeling and the pain he is feeling is also felt by Ash.

"Garchomp use ariel ace combined with dragon rush into the iron head, then use dig into Draco meteor once again," said Tobias  
"Greninja use blizzard then double team into ice punch, then use dark pulse into night slash, " said Ash

 _Garchomp covered itself in a blue aura and starts racing towards greninja with his head glowing silver. Greninja released the blizzard from his mouth that stopped garchomp in his tracks and then Garchomp made his way underground using dig._

"Greninja stay on guard," said Ash

"Garchomp now," said Tobias as Garchomp emerges from underground throwing greninja into the air and then released the Draco meteor once again that hit greninja.

"Greninja...!" said Ash as greninja opened his eyes and then landed in front of Ash

"Greninja let's defeat him once for all, give everything you have, use water shuriken and freeze it using blizzard into the double team and ice beam," said Ash

Greninja then takes multiple water shurikens and threw it at Mega Garchomp, then greninja released the blizzard that freezed the water shurikens,  
frozen water shurikens then hit garchomp sending him back, Greninja then made his duplicate copies and then released the ice beams.

"Garchomp use flamethrower into Giga impact," said Tobias

"Greninja you use Giga impact too," said Ash

Garchomp used flamethrower negating the ice beams and then both used Giga Impact. After few seconds they connected with each other resulting  
in an explosion and the time has stopped. Then smoke clears and both Garchomp and Greninja were standing, panting heavily glaring each other.  
After few seconds both pokemon fell down, reverting to their normal form, making crowd erupted in cheers with excitement.

"And here we get it, folks, the winner of indigo league finals is Ash Ketchum with Gardevoir and Golurk still remaining. This means Ash Ketchum defeated Tobias and his pokemon" referee declared

"Return Greninja, you have done a nice job," said Ash

"Garchomp, you return too," said Tobias as he recalled him.

Ash is also panting heavily due to the strain he feels due to the synchro evolution.

"He has done it, he has done it," said Serena in excitement

"Ash, I must say that you have raised your pokemon well," said Tobias as he approached Ash with his hand forward

"Thanks but your pokemon are great too, this battle is way too exciting for me," said Ash as he shook hands with Tobias

"Now, I must leave, see you in the silver conference and when we meet, I want you to give more than this time," said Tobias

"You will not be disappointed Mr. Tobias," said Ash as Tobias left the arena

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we will take a four-hour break and then we will give the salute to the indigo league with the closing ceremony." said Charles Goodshow"

"And Ash Ketchum please bring all your pokemon with you that participated in the league," said Charles Goodshow to which he nodded

* * *

xxx Outside Stadium xxx

"Hey Ash, that was the great battle," said his friends

"Thanx guys, now let's go back to pokemon center and heal my pokemon," said Ash to which they nodded

 _("That was great battle Ash" ) said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulders_

* * *

xxx Time Skip 4 Hours, 15:00 P.M. xxx

"We are glad to announce our new indigo league winner, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, " said Charles Goodshow

"Ash you want to say something," asked Charles giving Ash the mic

"Yes, I just want to say that, if there was not my pokemon's hard work and support of my friends then I am not able to achieve this,  
I have to say that we should treat our pokemon as our friends not any tool of mass destruction, or as a nonliving object, they are like us,  
they have feelings and emotions. I have seen people abandoning their pokemon which I think is not right" said Ash looking at his pokemon present at his side.  
Guys thanks for giving your all. And I conclude my speech here" said Ash giving Mic back to Charles

"What a wonderful speech Ash, now we present you indigo league trophy to you, plus a one year supply of pokemon food along with a set of six pokeballs of  
each type which includes great ball, master ball, ultra ball, netball, dive ball, nest ball, luxury ball, premier ball, dusk ball, heal ball, cherish ball, friend ball,  
quick ball, fastball, friend ball, heavy ball, lure ball and level ball.

A set of six Evolution items each which includes sunstone, moonstone, Firestone, Thunderstone, water stone, leaf stone, shiny stone, dusk stone, ice stone and everstone and mega stones for Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gardevoir, and Metagross.

We also like to give you the cash prize of one million dollars" said Charles goodshow making Ash's eyes wide open.

"Now I let Scott, head of the battle frontier to take over from here," said Charles goodshow.

 _[ "Thanks, Mr. Goodshow, Hello everyone, I am here to promote battle frontier. Today I want to say that this league was more interesting than other_  
league battles. Now without any delay, I came to the main point, in order to take participate in battle frontier you must be a runner-up in at least  
 _three regional leagues, and should be a winner of at least one league._

But this time we are doing it differently, the candidate should not need to take participant in three leagues, only one league participation is enough,  
we are going to shortlist ten candidates from each region making it total of seventy candidates that include gym leaders _too.  
Then the seventy candidates participate in mini-quest to collect the badges known as Frontier league badge across the globe that include  
various events ranging from battle to contest._

 _These quests also have the points system._

 _The top 10 candidates that are able to collect all badges with highest points in the bracket are allowed to challenge battle frontier quest will begin after 12 months from now._

 _And the candidates can not use the pokemon used previously in any league, they should use a completely new team, names of shortlisted candidates will be given to their regional professors.  
_  
 _Now I take my leave." ] said, Scott, as he gives microphone back to Charles goodshow._

Once the ceremony was over Ash sends his all pokemon back to professor except Pikachu.

"Now Ash I think we should leave now," said Anabel, Reggie, Ritchie, Cynthia, Diantha, Alder, Wallace, and Scott

"And Ash see you again in the silver conference," said Reggie and Ritchie

"Yeah, but we will meet again," said Ash after which they all departed for their respective regions and journey

"Now Let's go Ash, Back to pallet town," said Misty to which he nodded

* * *

xxx To Be Continue xxx

Please R R and stay tuned for orange League arcs. Have a nice day ahead.

See you next time... :)


End file.
